


Things Aren't Always Black And White

by padfootsgirl1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloody Alcohol!, Death Eaters, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Loss, MWPP Era, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Will they won't they?, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 228,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsgirl1981/pseuds/padfootsgirl1981
Summary: Add together one ladies' man, one Quidditch player, one werewolf, and one soon-to-be traitor. Then, mix in one imaginative idiot, one fiery redhead, one clever Ravenclaw, and one blonde artist. Stir counterclockwise until trouble occurs, and you are dealing with one of the best-loved group of friends in Hogwarts' history. Follow the story of the four Marauders and four equally troublesome girls as they deal with their first encounters of love, sorrow…and Death Eaters. Follow the lives of these friends through their last year at school to the final battle two decades later.





	1. Chapter One - The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> My aim with this story is to try and follow the canon of JK Rowling's world as closely as I can. However, I will be taking some creative licence with the characters that I have created to join the Marauders in their world. However, I do plan to eventually diverge from the canon towards the end of this story. I will warn you when this is about to happen. This is my interpretation of these characters' final year at Hogwarts and their time fighting with The Order Of The Phoenix. I originally started this story eight years ago, but now I'm back to try and finish it. I hope you enjoy.

Murky. Dark and grey and…SPLASH! Eurghhh! A rather annoyed-looking girl looked up as a little mischievous raindrop splashed onto her nose. Typical! Bloody typical!

Wonderful,” she muttered under her breath, “what a great start to the year.” The girl was standing alone, leisurely leaning on a stone pillar that was supporting the roof of an old-fashioned station.

This girl was a witch and she was waiting for an old-fashioned, scarlet steam engine that would take her to the best witchcraft and wizardry school known to the world, Hogwarts. She attended this school with the best young witches and wizards in the country. At Hogwarts, students were placed into four different houses depending on their own personality traits. The four Hogwarts houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The girl had been lucky enough to be sorted into Gryffindor, the house for the brave and daring. She was in her seventh and final year of Hogwarts, and couldn’t wait for her friends to arrive so they could start their ascent into adulthood and dreaded maturity.

The girl herself was quite tall, and her friends all hoped that she had finally stopped growing. She had shoulder length, dark brown hair which was sometimes mistaken for being black, and brown eyes.

"Hey, Kirst!” came a lad’s voice. Kirsty looked up and brushed her overhanging dark brown hair away from her face. She had to suppress a laugh, however, when she saw who it was that had just shouted her. It was Sam.

“Hi!” she quickly replied. Sam North was also a Gryffindor seventh year. He was burly, handsome and had a dashing smile, and according to her friend Emma, he was the 'smartest, funniest, sexiest, kindest, friendliest, sweetest guy EVER!' Emma practically worshipped him, but he hadn’t worked it out yet, and even if he had he wasn’t letting on. Sam was actually something of a fixation for many of the Hogwarts ladies, as he was of medium height and build, had the voice of a charmer and was pretty much everything Emma had described.

Kirsty looked inquisitively at Sam, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten why he'd come over. Suddenly, his memory kicked in and he asked politely, pointing at the peacock quill that Kirsty had just been idly doodling with on a scrap piece of parchment, “Can I borrow that quill?”

"Sure!" she replied and handed over her quill to Sam, who looked slightly uncomfortable before taking it and walking off waving his thanks.

Kirsty often seemed to make people feel uncomfortable, as they never knew what she was going to do next. One minute she was as quiet as a mouse and the next she was singing, dancing and yelling at the top of her voice. Sometimes she didn’t respond to the remarks made by Slytherins, but more often than not, she would be an almighty bitch right back at them.

Her ways of entertaining herself would also take extreme changes. Some days she would just sit quietly and read, maybe talk quietly in a corner with Emma, Lily or Hayley, but at other times, she would be off pulling pranks with the infamous Marauders.

Over time, people had also learnt that the outfit she was wearing determined her mood. Today, she was obviously feeling sarcastic, as her t-shirt was bright green with the words, 'I can’t read, I can’t write, so how the bloody hell did I make this t-shirt?' emblazoned across the front of it. In addition, she was also wearing dark blue jeans, black boots and a fair bit of jewelry. Her nails had been painted with neat letters on each hand spelling out the word 'MUGLE' on one hand, and 'LOVER' on the other. It had obviously been written by Emma, as Kirsty's own handwriting was hardly ever that neat, especially if she was writing with her left hand. She knew the spelling was wrong, but that had been the only way it would fit. The letters were in yellow, and with the red background, her nails were Gryffindor colours. She had asked Lily to write it but she had point blank refused, as she didn't want to be a part of the 'Slytherin baiting'.

Kirsty had a blue denim shoulder bag loosely hanging over her right shoulder, which had been decorated, rather messily, with different coloured scrawls of writing, which at timed intervals would disappear completely and be replaced with entirely different words and doodles.

The enchanted bag was just one of many benefits of a Hogwarts education. There were at least eight different scrawls on the bag, and each one possessed its own sentiment and personality. The messier writing, which tended to consist of immature rants and doodles, belonged to Messrs Padfoot and Prongs, but occasionally Emma’s neat writing would appear and join in on the conversations. The incredibly neat, flowing writing belonged to Lily, Remus, and Hayley, who was a Ravenclaw student with whom they got along with extremely well. Lily, Remus and Hayley usually wrote on the bag tell the rest to 'Pay attention' and 'get on with your bloody work already!' The small, mismatched scrawl belonged to Peter, who would normally just agree with what every one else was saying. Finally, the fairly small, almost neat scrawl belonged to Kirsty herself, usually making fun of Sirius and James, but mostly Sirius, simply because he got annoyed so easily. Occasionally she would write random film quotes, song lyrics or just doodle. The spell cast on the bag was a charm originally thought of by Remus. This charm enabled the bag to reveal random written quotes for a certain amount of time. In order for the bag to work, the gang had to physically write their thoughts on it. The words would then seem to disappear, as if engulfed by the bag itself, and would be seen again at random times.

Eventually, Sam came wandering back over to Kirsty, quill in hand. He stated his thanks and they began chatting eagerly about Quidditch. They were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; Sam was the Keeper and Kirsty the Seeker. He had just started to tell Kirsty about a Quidditch move he had been practicing during the summer, when a well-muscled arm draped around his shoulder.

"Hey, Northy!” cheered James. James Potter, famous for his talent on the Quidditch pitch, was the object of many girls' fixations, with his messy mop of black hair, hazel eyes that were framed by a pair of black glasses and a mischievous grin that was to die for. He pretty much had his own fan base amongst the girls of the school. He was, quite plainly, a bit of a catch.

"James,” replied Sam, nodding to his fellow Gryffindor.

“No, no, no!” corrected James, shaking his finger back and forth. “It’s Captain to you now, mate!” he asserted with a grin.

“Oh yeah, well done, James!” replied Sam. This was actually a sore subject as Sam had been hoping to be made Quidditch captain for his final year.

“I always knew you were a queer, James!” came a girl’s voice, suddenly. James and Sam turned around to find a familiar girl standing there, with her right knee slightly bent and her hands on her hips, not looking amused as her curly, dark brown hair was getting wet. Emma had arrived. As soon as Emma saw Sam, she went bright red and mumbled a hello. It didn’t help that Kirsty was standing behind Sam making kissing faces until she almost collapsed in a fit of silent giggles.

Just as she was about to fall over from laughing at herself and Emma, she heard somebody walk up behind her and catch her under the arms to prevent her from falling.

Sirius Black, notorious heartbreaker and full time mischief-maker, had finally arrived. He looked inquisitively over to James and Emma and was obviously silently conveying, what the hell happened to her? Kirsty then tried to spin around to see who was holding her up, but she failed the task miserably when she ended up falling comically on her arse.

She looked round at Sirius and gave him a smile. “Sirius Black has entered the station, fan girls will round up in approximately 0.05 seconds, over!” she teased, miming as though she was talking into a radio.

“Shut up ‘Mugle Lover!’” Sirius laughed, noticing her nails.

Kirsty winked. “Hey, they're unique so don't make fun of them!”

Sirius, as though suddenly realizing that Sam was there, looked at Emma, who was bright red, and raised one eyebrow until it was in danger of disappearing into his dark brown hair.

\-----------------------------

 

Through the jostling and mingling crowd, an extremely vivacious looking redhead gazed at the very welcome and familiar faces of the slightly disheveled-looking group that stood before her. At the sight of Sirius, now the tallest member of the group, Lily Evans beamed brightly and started to frantically negotiate her way through the mass of students and parents alike, to greet the shamble of people that she was proud to call her friends. Lily did a double take when she saw that Sam also stood amongst her group. She smiled at him to hide her puzzlement and then proceeded to shoot a quick grin at Emma, who was feverishly trying to cover the lower half of her face with her scarf. She decided to show absolutely no sign of recognition towards James and turned her attention onto the couple in front of her. Sirius was trying, and failing, to get Kirsty up off the floor, mainly because he himself was in hysterics and partly due to Kirsty being seemingly oblivious to his attempts to help her up. Lily took a few more steps towards them and stated, "You're on the floor." Kirsty looked up suddenly, acknowledging Lily's presence.

"Well observed, my friend," she replied cheekily.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing there?"

"Well, I was trying to show Sirius here that you can indeed hop on both legs simultaneously, and well, this is the end result," Kirsty responded sarcastically, using her arms for emphasis.

Lily raised her eyebrows skeptically at Kirsty, silently questioning for the real answer.

"I was laughing at Emma." Lily was pleased with this response, and she then grinned and looked from Emma to Sam to show that she too found it to be quite an amusing situation.

Now seeing that Kirsty had calmed down, Sirius continued his attempt to get her up off the floor. Once he had pulled her up, he turned her round so that she was facing him. "Hello," she said with a grin as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello," replied Sirius as he smiled down at her.

A puzzled look then crossed Kirsty's face as she looked up at him. She wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "Have you grown?" she asked him suddenly. "Or did I just forget to put my high heeled boots on this morning?" She then lifted her foot up to check, and seemed confused to find her boot there.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I think I must have grown."

Kirsty pouted, "It's not fair, I've always been the tallest!"

Sirius shook his head with a chuckle, "No you haven't."

Kirsty smiled weakly at him. "Tallest when I've got my boots on."

"Not any more, I'm afraid," he indicated with a grin as he brushed her playfully on the nose.

"Hey!" came James' voice from behind them. "Don't I get a hug?"

Kirsty pulled away from Sirius and ran towards James to give him a big hug. "So, how was your summer?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not bad, not bad. I'm now Quidditch captain!"

Sam looked down somberly and shuffled his feet at the mention of the C-word.

Kirsty took a step back from James and looked at him proudly. "Yeah I heard you telling Sam earlier, that’s fantastic news, James! Well done!" She then hugged him tightly again.

Sirius, who had just given Lily a hug, looked up at the mention of James' news. "Yes! You finally did it, well done, mate!" he cheered as he walked towards James and clapped him on the back supportively.

After Emma had also given James a hug, Lily inched closer to him to give him her congratulations. Ever the hopeful James, he held his arms out indicating a hug. The idea of giving James a hug made Lily feel uncomfortable, so she briefly grabbed hold of one of his outstretched hands and stated her congratulations.

As Lily quickly dropped his hand, James smiled as if pleased about the little bit of contact that he had just received. Then with a deep calming breath, he announced his other important news. "I'm also Head Boy."

The rest of the gang stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at him, their mouths agape.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Emma. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Not as unexpected as the captaincy," chimed in Kirsty with a wink. "Well done, James, that's an amazing achievement!"

He smiled at her in response and then glanced worriedly in Sirius' direction.

"Head boy?" Sirius asked in bewilderment. "You?"

"It would appear so," replied James.

"How?" he continued to question, "I thought Moony would get that for sure."

"Me too, but hey, who am I to question Dumbledore's decision?"

"Congratulations, mate," stated Sirius still looking confused, "Good luck with knocking me into shape," he added teasingly.

"Oh, don’t worry Padfoot, I can't wait to be the one telling you to sit down and shut up!"

Sirius just winked at him in reply.

Lily stood, aghast. She bought herself around from her astonishment, and quickly congratulated James again.

\-----------------

 

Kirsty noticed that Sam stood watching the group from the sidelines, looking like he felt awkward. He announced, "I'll be going now, nice speaking to you all!"

"All right, Sam, see you later mate!" they all chimed, except for Emma, who stayed deathly quiet.

Just before he turned to leave, Kirsty walked up to him and stretched her arms out. "Hug," she commanded.

Sam looked uncomfortable and replied, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Spoilsport!" remarked Kirsty, as she pretended to pout.

Sam looked guilty for a second before deciding to compensate by patting Kirsty patronizingly on top of her head. Sam then turned and walked away, but Kirsty shouted at his departing back, "That's right, I forgot, you're much too manly for hugs!"

To which Sam turned around and replied with a grin, "Damn straight!"

"Who are you kidding?" she shouted deafeningly. "We all know you wear make-up!"

At this announcement, the whole station erupted with laughter. Kirsty was laughing so hard she could barely see straight, she tried to choke back her giggles as Sam went the colour of beetroot and spun back around. Feeling his gaze upon her, Kirsty tried and failed to plaster an innocent smile on her face. Sam clearly wasn't amused about his manliness being questioned and angrily gave Kirsty the one-finger salute before storming over to his chuckling circle of friends.

Kirsty spun around to face her gang, who were now laughing uncontrollably at her latest outburst, and surprisingly, Emma was giggling along with the rest. Once they had all stopped laughing, Sirius took a few deep breaths to calm himself before stating to Kirsty, "I think you may have upset him."

Kirsty shook her head with a smile. "Nah, he'll get over it, the poncy git!" Emma glared at Kirsty for calling Sam poncy, and Kirsty amended quickly, "Joke."

Emma walked over to Kirsty and punched her in the arm, only half joking, and replied, "Evil git."

Not long after, a commotion over by the platform entrance grabbed the gang's attention. They turned around to see a tall, thin boy with short, wavy, light brown hair making his way towards them whilst giggling to himself. Remus Lupin, the third member of the Marauders, arrived to an array of puzzled faces. It turned out to be Emma who queried, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, mate?"

"Wormtail…walked into the wrong platform…smashed straight into the wall…Muggles were looking at him weirdly…it was so funny…you should have seen!" he managed to gasp in between outbursts of laughter.

Not long after, Remus was followed by the cause of his hysterics, as Peter Pettigrew, a short, plump boy with mousy brown hair, came into view looking highly embarrassed and very bedraggled. They all burst out laughing at the very sight of him, which seemed to annoy Peter, who kept muttering, "It could have happened to anyone. Stop bloody laughing already!"

Once they had all calmed down once again, they welcomed Remus and Peter with hugs and questions about their summer. Remus glanced behind him and noticed that Sam North was glaring at them, particularly at Kirsty. "Why is Sam glaring at us?" he asked Kirsty. "Well, you?" he amended.

"I'll tell you later," replied Kirsty with a grin, as the Hogwarts Express came speeding down the track to take them to their final year of schooling. The crowd of students immediately rushed towards the steam engine train hoping to get a good, if not their favourite, compartment. The gang seemed to be the only ones who didn't rush. They knew full well that no one would dare go near their compartment. In fact, anyone that tried to go near it would be probably be severely hexed into next Sunday, a fact of which Lily highly disapproved.

As they began to walk towards the train together, Sirius started to sing his new favourite song, Night Fever. After the first few words, James joined in, and in moments, Kirsty, Emma and Peter were all singing along, as well as dancing outrageously. Lily and Remus immediately walked off ahead of them, adamantly pretending that they didn't know the weirdoes behind them.

By the time they had reached the chorus, many of the surrounding crowd were either cheering or laughing at the scene before them. As soon as Emma realized that people were watching her sing and dance, she became embarrassed and walked ahead to join Lily and Remus, swinging her scarf defensively around her neck.

Not long after Emma had boarded the train, Sam walked past the gang on his own, and he appeared to be fed up of the taunts he was getting from his friends and the remaining crowd. Astonishingly, Sam also swung his scarf around his neck, in an exact imitation of the way Emma had done it. Kirsty noticed this similarity and stopped dead in her tracks with a big grin on her face. _This year is going to be fun,_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter Two - Genius Meet Lunacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherins, spells, songs and scars

Once they had all successfully boarded the train, they were faced with the disorganized mess that was their luggage. Kirsty glared at Emma, annoyed that, as usual, she produced her unbelievably small trunk that she had somehow managed to fit all her belongings into. She saw similar looks of annoyance on her friends' faces. 

As they stood there pondering the best way to tackle this predicament, an extremely unpleasant and all too familiar voice stated, "You're blocking the corridor again, White!" 

The gang looked up from the jumbled mess in front of them, and saw the equally unwelcoming sight of Sian Morgan. Kirsty raised her eyebrows in amusement at the only person who could pronounce her surname with such venom. Sian stood in front of them, with her trademark hands-on-hips stance and her immensely irritating cockiness. 

Flanked, as usual, by a rather ruthless-looking gang of Slytherins, Sian spoke again, harsher this time. "Move," she instructed whilst drawing her wand from within her trouser pocket. Like a group of highly annoying lapdogs, the Slytherins behind her followed suit. Protectively, the Marauders stepped forward, withdrawing their own wands. Lily's eyes seemed to gleam with anger and annoyance, but she remained where she was, as she hated violent confrontations. Also, knowing Lily, she probably didn't want to annoy the Slytherins so early in the school year. Emma stood with her, looking equally angry, and shaking her head at the Slytherins' incredibly hostile attitude towards them. Kirsty withdrew her own wand, but remained standing just behind the four boys. The only thing that separated the two groups was the pile of disordered luggage between them. 

Remus asked, with an air of calculated coolness, "And what if we refuse?" 

Sian raised her eyebrows and her eyes glinted maliciously, "There's ten of us and only seven if you. You're a clever boy, Lupin; you figure it out." 

"And yet, here I was hoping for a dignified response," countered Remus, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

"Nice nails, by the way," Sian added looking pointedly at Kirsty's new 'Mugle' manicure.

"I thought so, too," Kirsty replied coolly. "They really get the point across, don't they?" 

Sian, who seemed to be becoming immensely irritated by the lack of retaliation she was receiving from the group, sneered, "You really are a disgrace, you know that, White. You, Black, Potter and Pettigrew are the lowest of the low, associating yourselves gladly with these…" she paused as if to relish a malicious glance in Lily and Emma's direction, before continuing, "Mudbloods." Kirsty flinched, and saw the others do the same, at the use of that repugnant word. 

"You take that back, right now!" roared James, his fists shaking with an uncontrollable fury. 

"Yes," continued Sian, as if there had been no interruption. "You lot will be the first to be disposed of. And I really, really hope that I'll be there to witness it." 

And just like that, Sirius and Peter reacted. Jets of blinding lights erupted from their wands as they both shouted their desired spells. Their sudden action took the Slytherins by surprise, but it didn't take long for them to regain their composure, and for them to start screaming a variety of curses right back at the two. 

Kirsty and Emma stood, watching the two boys duel, in a frightened awe. When did they learn to fight like that? Kirsty thought, her eyes swiveling from left to right as she watched the duel in front of her. Peter was the biggest surprise. He fought with just as much severity as Sirius. And it was safe to say that Kirsty would never think of him as being timid and incapable ever again. 

Kirsty subconsciously took a step back from the action. She had no desire whatsoever to get involved; getting into a fight with the Slytherins before she had even arrived at Hogwarts seemed just a bit too farfetched, even by her standards. 

James stood watching his two friends, and he seemed itching to join in with the battle. But the stern look that he had just received from both Remus and Lily seemed to be the only thing stopping him. 

"Remus, do something," whispered Lily harshly. 

"With all due respect, Lil, I think this is a situation for the Head Boy and Girl," he replied, nodding his head at James' newly assigned badge. 

James groaned loudly before exclaiming, 'Enough!" 

Sirius and Peter swiveled around to face him, surprise plainly etched across their faces at having been told off by James. The Slytherins also stopped, equally surprised. Sian, however, not being one to back down so easily, grinned satanically, aimed her wand at Kirsty's forehead, and cried, "Vulnero inimicus!" 

Kirsty didn't have time to duck as the light smashed into her, knocking her off her feet. She cried out in surprise and weakly brought a shaking hand to her forehead, wincing at the deep gash there. She brought her hand away and stared at her bloodstained fingers. She was vaguely aware that all action had stopped, and was jostled out of her startled state as her friends crowded around her, all looking at her worriedly. 

"You bitch!" screeched Emma, scowling at a rather amused looking Sian. 

"Ten points from Slytherin, for causing bodily harm to a fellow student!" shouted Lily, looking furious. 

"Now will you move?" Sian asked calculatingly, looking as if she hadn't heard Lily's punishment.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Kirsty, concern etched into every line of his face. Kirsty nodded meekly in reply as James leaned down and picked her up off the floor. 

"Thanks," she stated gratefully. James smiled at her, annoyance and anger still present in the furrow of his brow. Then he snaked his arm protectively around Kirsty's waist and held it there. 

After making sure that Kirsty was alright, Remus begrudgingly moved over to their pile of luggage, and careful to keep a watchful eye on the Slytherins, he started to levitate it over to one side. Peter eagerly went over to help him. 

They made quick work of clearing the corridor of luggage, and as soon as they finished, they returned to stand supportively beside their friends. 

"Much appreciated," stated Sian, eyeing the now clear corridor; the other Slytherins just guffawed behind her. 

Sirius stood facing them again with his wand in hand, looking very much as if he wanted to continue the duel. Lily walked up behind him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Sirius, enough's enough. They're not worth the trouble anyway." 

"That is the most sensible thing that I have ever heard escape the mouth of a Mudblood," Sian stated, her voice laced with venom. 

It seemed to take all of her effort, but this time Lily didn't flinch at the use of the word. 

"You need to come up with some new insults, mate," stated Lily, with a hint of aggression. "That one's been used already; think of something original for a change." She paused momentarily and then continued, her voice a deathly whisper, "And just so you know: It'll be you that is disposed of first. And I really, really, hope that I am the one that has a part in wiping that cocky smirk off your face!" 

Sian looked completely stunned; if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were blinking rapidly in disbelief, then one might think that she had just been Stupefied. 

"Go, Lily," whispered Peter, his voice filled with awe. 

All the gang looked at Lily with their mouths agape. James was staring at her, transfixed. He looked as if he had never wanted her more. 

Sian roared with frustration, unable to come up with a comeback, and fiercely barged past them, the other Slytherins following in hot pursuit. 

"Well, that was fun!" stated Remus dryly. 

"I'll say," agreed Peter, wiping beads of sweat from his brow. 

"Lil, that was bloody awesome!" cheered James. 

Lily blushed appreciatively. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!" 

"Thanks, Lil," stated Kirsty with a gratified smile as James proceeded to remove his arm from around her waist. 

"How are you feeling, Kirst?" asked Emma in concern. 

"Fine, it's just a bit sore." 

"Come on," instructed Sirius. "We'll get you to our compartment and take a proper look at you." 

As Sirius poked his head around the door to their compartment, he let out a yelp of surprise. James also poked his head around the frame of the door to see what was wrong. But instead of yelping in surprise, James cooed, "Hello, how long have you been in here?" James disappeared into the compartment, closely tailed by Sirius. Not long after, Kirsty and the other four arrived in the compartment, Remus and Peter in front, levitating the luggage. 

"Well, thank you very much for being so chivalrous and offering to carry the luggage!" exclaimed Peter sarcastically. 

James and Sirius just offered mischievous grins in reply. 

"Hello, baby!" cooed Kirsty to the little black and brown tabby cat that sat patiently in its carrier, which had been safely perched on the bench. 

"Oh," exclaimed Lily, as she, too, saw the cat. "How and when did Willow get in here?" 

"I brought her in earlier with my luggage," replied Kirsty, tickling her cat's nose through the carrier. 

"I did wonder where your luggage was," stated Sirius. 

"So that was what you were cooing at, James," said Emma in sudden understanding. "I feared for your sanity." 

"When do we not fear for his sanity?" countered Peter with a grin. 

Emma smirked in reply. 

"Come on, Kirst; sit down so that we can have a look at your head," instructed Remus softly. 

"I'm not an invalid, you know. It's just a little scratch!" replied Kirsty in slight annoyance. 

Before Remus could reply, a soft hooting came from the luggage rack above their heads. They all looked up in surprise. 

"Is that…Socrates?" asked James. 

"It certainly looks like him," agreed Sirius, looking up at the little black owl. 

"It must be, because Hayley's luggage is there, too," stated Peter, craning his neck in order to get a better view. 

"Then where is she?" asked Lily, worried. 

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute," replied Remus calmly, although he, too, looked a bit worried. 

Unbeknownst to the others, Kirsty had taken a seat and released Willow from her carrier. 

The little tabby meowed loudly to gain the attention of all the people surrounding her. 

"Oh, sorry, Will," apologized Emma as she reached down and tickled the tabby behind the ears. 

Kirsty watched them all as they said hello to Willow she then slouched down on the bench alongside her cat. Before James started to relax fully, he reached over to the pile of luggage and released his brown barn owl Einstein, aptly named because he was the clumsiest and stupidest bird ever, from his cage. Instantaneously, the scruffy-looking bird flew up onto the luggage rack to join his feathered friend. Now that they were all sitting down, Remus got up from his seat and crouched down in front of Kirsty. 

"Now can I have a look?" he asked sincerely. 

"If you must," Kirsty sighed with a grin. 

Remus leaned forward slightly, and brushed Kirsty's fringe away from her forehead. 

"Ouch," he empathized as he looked at the gash properly for the first time. "It's not bleeding. Does it hurt?" he asked softly as he gently pressed his index finger against it. Kirsty flinched a little in response. "Sorry," he stated with a friendly smile. "I think it could do with being healed, just to make it less noticeable. You may be left with a scar though. Sian put a lot of power behind that spell." 

"A scar is fine. My fringe will more than likely cover it anyway." 

Remus smiled at her and then turned to face Emma. "Would you like to do the honors, Em?" 

"What?" she asked, looking slightly perplexed. 

"Would you like to be the one to heal her?" asked Remus again. 

"Why me?" asked Emma, looking puzzled and a little frightened as to why Remus had asked her. 

"Well, out of all the people here, who is the one who wants to become a healer?" 

"But, Remus…I don't know how," she stuttered. 

"I'll walk you through it," he replied kindly. 

But before they managed to get underway with the lesson in healing, a voice announced from the doorway, "There you all are! Nice to see that I was missed!" 

They all wheeled around and came face-to-face with a tall, slim girl with light brown hair, and turquoise eyes that were elegantly framed by a pair of thin, black glasses. 

"Hayley!" they all squealed in unison. Sirius, Remus and Lily, being the nearest to the door, went over and greeted her with hugs. 

"So, did you not wonder where I was?" she asked, trying to sound upbeat, even though a hint of disappointment could be heard in her voice. 

"We just figured that you were late," teased Sirius. 

"I'm never late," replied Hayley in annoyance. "Name one time that I've been late!" 

"Last year, fifth year…" replied James counting them off on his fingers. 

"I said, name one," replied Hayley huffily. 

"Ignore them, Hayley," soothed Lily. "Of course we wondered where you were; we would have come to look for you if we hadn't had a run-in with the Slytherins." 

"A run-in?" questioned Hayley, suddenly alert. 

"I think it's safe to say that they came off worse!" replied Peter jovially. 

Kirsty cleared her throat. "I beg to differ!" she exclaimed, pointing at her forehead. 

"Oh, my God, who did that?" asked Hayley, horrified. 

"Sian," they all explained in unison. 

Hayley shook her head in disbelief. She changed the subject by saying, "Remus, I believe you were saying something before I arrived." 

"Yes." He smiled at her in response, before turning again to instruct a rather scared-looking Emma. 

"Right, so what do I have to do?" asked Emma, with a forced calm. 

"All you have to do is point your wand at Kirsty's forehead and say 'Episkey'. That will heal up the wound." 

"Ok," nodded Emma, her resolve obvious. She followed Remus' instruction and pointed her wand at Kirsty's head. 

"Go on Em, you can do it," cheered Kirsty supportively. 

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Episkey." 

Kirsty's head felt very hot, and then very cold. She raised her hand to it and felt it gingerly. It seemed to be mended. 

"Em, you did it!" squealed Kirsty, jumping up from her seat and hugging her friend. 

It took a few seconds for realization to sink in, but when it did, Emma began jumping around and squealing alongside Kirsty. The others smiled at them both. 

"May I introduce, Emma: the best healer in the world!" exclaimed Kirsty. 

"Yay!" cheered Emma in response. 

"Oh, shoot!" cried Lily. "Sorry to spoil this happy moment, but we have to go to the Prefects' meeting." 

"Do I have to go?" moaned James. 

"James!" cried Lily, shocked. "Being made Head Boy is an honor; you should be proud of such a privilege, and I'm shocked that you would want to throw it away like that. Because it is still puzzling me how someone as ignorant and obnoxious as the likes of you, James Potter, could have possibly been given the opportunity to become Head Boy!" 

"Roughly translated, that means 'Get your overly-inflated head into the incredibly small compartment for the prefects' meeting, or she'll kick your arse into next Wednesday'," supplemented Sirius. 

"Fine, let's go," mumbled James. 

"Prongsie the Prefect, Prongsie the Prefect!" sang Kirsty as they got up to go. 

"I'm Head Boy, actually," replied James, putting on a snobby accent. 

"Well, I can't make a song out of that; allow me to demonstrate," explained Kirsty. "Prongsie is Head Boy; Prongsie is Head Boy! See, it doesn't have the same ring to it." 

James just rolled his eyes as he walked out the door after Lily, Remus and Hayley. 

In order to keep amused while the other four were gone, Peter got out his copy of the Quibbler and started to flick through it, and Emma decided to get some nail varnish out of her bag and paint her nails. 

Sirius sat watching Kirsty intently as she tried to look at her 'war wound' in the window. 

"How do you do that?" he asked suddenly. 

"Do what?" asked Kirsty, confused. 

"Make up a song, just like…" Sirius snapped his fingers. 

"Any idiot can make up a song," she answered. "Listen: de de de de de de de, de de de, de de de!" 

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her – damn, he was good at that. "That was 'Mary Had A Little Lamb.'" 

Emma and Peter snorted. 

"Really?" asked Kirsty, bemused, "How about this: do do do do do do do, do do do, do do do!" 

"That's still 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'; you just replaced the 'de's with 'do's!" answered Sirius, whilst laughing. 

"Shut up!" exclaimed Kirsty sulkily.   
\---------- 

After about ten minutes of idle chatter, Kirsty announced, "I'm gonna go to sleep!" 

"Already?" asked Sirius, in disbelief; they hadn't been traveling long. 

"Yeah, well, getting up early and having a preterm run-in with the Slytherins makes you drowsy!" Kirsty replied with a yawn. "Could you hold Willow a minute, please?" she asked, passing the little tabby over to Sirius. 

"Why?" he questioned. 

"I've got to get comfy, haven't I?" replied Kirsty sleepily. 

Sirius took the little tabby, settled her on his knee, and began to tickle her gently behind the ears. Willow instantly began to purr loudly; she was strangely fond of Sirius, even though he transformed into a dog once a month. 

Kirsty swung her legs up onto the seat and shuffled backwards so that her back was pressed against the wall of the compartment, next to the window. She rested her feet on top of Sirius' knees, and held her arms out, obviously indicating that she would like her cat to be returned to her. 

Sirius grinned evilly. "Cat's mine now, Kirby!" 

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she screeched, not impressed by the use of her ridiculous nickname. 

"Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby!" chanted Sirius. 

"Give!" instructed Kirsty. "I'm too tired to argue." 

"Compromise," stated Sirius, copying Kirsty's sleepy style speech. "I'll put her front half resting on your ankles and the other half on my lap." 

"Fair enough," replied Kirsty as she closed her eyes. Sirius smiled and positioned Willow like he had just suggested. He looked over at Kirsty, who already seemed to be drifting off into a peaceful sleep. In his opinion, she looked extremely uncomfortable resting her head on the cold wall, so he hastily conjured a pillow and placed it under Kirsty's head, all the while being extremely careful not to wake her. 

Sirius watched her sleeping form, transfixed. His gaze shifted as he took note of the little Scottish flag that had been drawn onto Kirsty's bag. He looked from the bag, to Kirsty, and back again. He, Sirius Black, had a devious plan. 

"Hey, Em, you didn't, by any chance, bring some face paints with you, did you?" 

"When have I ever let you down?" asked Emma, looking intrigued as to what Sirius could possibly be planning. 

Sirius gratefully took the face paints from Emma. Peter's face lit up, like it always did at the prospect of a prank. 

Taking great care not to wake Kirsty, Sirius started to slowly apply white paint to her face. 

Emma, being an artist and a perfectionist, was literally on the edge of her seat, watching intensely to make sure that Sirius didn't make any mistakes. 

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when he finished applying the white paint. Kirsty still hadn't woken up. Filled with determination, he went on to apply the blue face paint. 

When he had finally finished, he sat back to admire his work. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Peter, amazed. 

Emma, upon seeing Kirsty's face, collapsed into a fit of very silent giggles. 

\---------- 

Kirsty awoke to the sound of seven voices chatting and giggling quietly. She opened her eyes to see James sitting next to her with his elbow resting on Sirius' shoulder; she also saw that her legs were now resting on his knees. Next to James sat Sirius, whose knees she was using as a footstool. Willow lay with her front paws and her head resting on Kirsty's ankles and her stomach and back end resting on Sirius' lap. Hayley was lounging with her back on the seat, so that she was facing the ceiling; she had her head resting slightly on Sirius' lap, which meant that she occasionally got flicked in the head by Willow's tail; her legs were in the air diagonally and her feet rested on the door frame. On the seat opposite Hayley, sat Lily, who had her head resting sleepily on the back of the seat, and her feet were laying gently on top of Hayley's stomach. Remus lay on his side with his knees bent and his head resting on Lily's shoulder. Then there was Peter, who had his hands behind his head and his legs on top of Remus' bent knees. Lastly, opposite Kirsty, sat Emma; she had her elbow resting on the window ledge, her hand propping her head up, and her feet rested just above Kirsty's knees. 

Kirsty rubbed her eyes sleepily; no one had yet seemed to notice that she was awake. As Kirsty tried to adjust to the sudden brightness of having her eyes open, the elderly witch pushing the food trolley poked her head into the compartment, "Want anything dears?" she asked kindly. 

"Chocolate, please!" exclaimed Sirius, James, Hayley, Peter and Remus as they jumped up. The rest of the group fell onto the compartment floor, seeing as they had all just been in a tangle of legs and arms. Willow looked terrified as she landed in the midst of the falling teenagers. The scared little tabby quickly scrambled up onto the luggage rack, where the owls were roosting. At the site of the crazed tabby, the owls took of in a frenzied flight, which resulted in them flapping hysterically around in everyone's faces. Sirius, James, Hayley, Peter and Remus looked on at the situation they had just caused, and grinned at the other three sheepishly. 

"I swear you're all trying to kill me!" cried Kirsty from her position on the floor. 

"Finally decided to wake up, did you?" asked Lily. 

Kirsty yawned and nodded. "I had a great dream, I dreamt -" 

"Chocolate!" yelled Sirius as he threw a Chocolate Frog at each of them. 

They all sat quietly as they munched away on their chocolate, and read the information on their Chocolate Frog cards. 

"Hey, guys, where are we?" asked Kirsty, suddenly looking up. 

"On a train," said James sarcastically. 

Kirsty mock-glared, "I mean, are we in Scotland yet?" 

Kirsty had a strange fixation with Scotland, and none of them really knew why. All they had managed to get from her was that somewhere along the line, her family had been Scottish. 

"Don't know…" replied Lily. "Why don't you have a look out of the window and see." 

Kirsty shrugged her shoulders, stood up and walked towards the window. She wiped away the condensation and peered outside. At the sight of her reflection she jumped backwards. The Scottish flag had been painted onto her face. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled. She turned and faced them all. "YOU!" she shouted as she pointed at Sirius. 

Sirius tried and failed to look innocent. 

"You conniving, sneaky, little worm!" she continued to screech as she took a few steps closer to him. 

Sirius actually looked afraid now, and the others looked as if they were trying their hardest not to laugh. 

Kirsty raised her hand as if she was about to strike Sirius. He flinched, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did. Instead of hitting him, Kirsty enveloped him into a tight hug. 

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" she squealed ecstatically. "It's awesome! Cheers, mate!" she added with a big grin. She kissed him gratefully on the cheek and started bobbing up and down excitedly. 

Sirius laughed, relieved. 

"How the hell did you lot manage to talk to me and keep a straight face?" asked Kirsty with a laugh. 

"With great difficulty!" replied Hayley with a wide smirk. 

"We must be in Scotland, because the Flying Scotsman has just arrived," laughed James. 

As soon as James mentioned the Flying Scotsman, Kirsty's eyes lit up. A fabulous idea had just worked its way through her messed-up brain. "Where's my broom?" she asked gleefully. 

"No," replied Lily sternly, "as Head Girl, I forbid you to ride your broom on this train!" 

Kirsty looked downhearted, but didn't question Lily's authority. 

"You can always do it at Quidditch practice," suggested James. 

Kirsty grinned. "I knew I liked you for a reason, Jamesie!" 

"Okay, I'm going to go and ask the driver where we are," announced Hayley as she made her way to the door. 

"I'll go with you," agreed Remus. "As fascinating as the flying Scotswoman is, I don't think that I can stay in the room a moment longer with you and that ridiculous face paint!" he laughed as he walked out the door after Hayley. 

"That's it, he's going on my list!" cried Kirsty. "The rest of you like, it don't you?" she asked, trying to look intimidating. 

"Yes, it's incredible," the others agreed. 

Remus and Hayley were back within a few minutes, and Hayley announced, "Yep, we're in Scotland, and we're pretty close to Hogwarts now, so we'd better get changed into our uniforms." 

"Okay, us girls will get changed first," replied Emma. 

The boys looked like they had no intention of moving; they just sat there waiting expectantly for the girls to get changed. 

Kirsty and the other three girls stood in front of them with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. 

"You're not bothering us," stated Sirius, innocently. 

"OUT!" exclaimed the girls in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I got the 'Mary had a little lamb' bit from 'The Simpsons' so please don't credit me for that. Also I got Sian's spell from the Latin word for harm: 'vulnero' and foe: 'inimicus'. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please take the time to review.


	3. Chapter Three - Professor MacIntosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of term feast and a new feast for the eyes.

The process of navigating themselves off of the train and into their self assigned carriage was a tedious one. James and Sirius didn’t help matters when they both insisted that they should be first in getting off the train. This meant that Kirsty and the others had to put up with their mock interpretation of argumentative shoving, before both Marauders acted with complete amiability to one another, and stepped off the train side by side. Much to Kirsty’s, and everybody else’s it seemed, annoyance.

 

Kirsty heaved her trunk through the jostling throng of students, and held Willow’s cat carrier protectively, and rather uncomfortably, against her chest. When she reached the carriage, feeling very battered and bruised from being shoved by many a younger student, she sank down gratefully onto the seat.

 

The boys sat down on one side of the carriage, and the girls sat on the other. Kirsty had always doubted whether or not these carriages had been designed to withstand the weight of eight fully grown teenagers, but this doubt was again disproved when the carriage began to slowly trundle along, jostling now and again, without as much as a grumble.

 

“So,” began James, a mischievous grin presenting itself on his face, “do we have any plans for this year, Marauders?”

 

“Well, I’ve bought some supplies…” replied Sirius, matching James’ mischievous look and casting an apprehensive sideways glance at both Lily and Hayley.

 

Kirsty and the other three girls rolled their eyes, Kirsty found it much easier not to intervene when they were discussing pranks, as they usually got irritatingly dismissive and cagey about the whole thing. She also knew that Lily and Hayley lived by this rule too, as they were both of the opinion that they couldn’t tell the boys off if they pretended to be oblivious to their plans.

 

“You know,” Kirsty told Emma, giving her an inconspicuous wink, “you’d think that James would have given up this Marauding lark, what with his new Head Boy ship and all.”

 

James turned sharply at her words, “Give up being a Marauder? Never!” he exclaimed, overdramatically.

 

“I thought as much,” replied Kirsty with a smirk.

 

Seeming keen to start the discussion, Peter asked, “What have we got –“

 

Kirsty cut him off by stating innocently, “Hey, do you guys know what the collective term is for bankers?”

 

“Will you shut up woman, we’re trying to plan things here!” exclaimed Sirius.

 

Kirsty pouted and turned to look out of the window. As hard as she tried to focus on the blurry dark shadows that were now flying past as the carriage picked up speed, she still found herself being subconsciously drawn to their conversation.

 

“Now, where were we – ah, yes, supplies,” continued Sirius as if Kirsty had made no such interruption. “I’ve bought quite a few Dungbombs and Stink Pellets; I have the new promotional pack of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks, and I’ve finally figured out how to perform that permanent sticking charm of my dear old mum’s.”

 

“Nice one!” the other three exclaimed in unison.

 

“Anyone else got anything?” questioned James, as if he were the chairman of the meeting.

 

“Well, I was reading this really interesting book in the holidays…” started Remus.

 

Before he could finish his sentence, however, Kirsty saw the other three Marauders loll their heads to one side, close their eyes and pretend to snore.

 

Remus smirked and replied sardonically, “Fine. I can take a hint. I guess if you’re not interested in hearing about this new hex I uncovered, I’ll just drop it…”

 

The other three snapped their eyes open instantly and apologised profusely.

 

Kirsty turned her head around to survey what the three girls were doing. Emma was decorating her newly painted nails with various fascinating patterns, and Hayley and Lily were immersed in conversation about some boring book or other. Kirsty sighed loudly. They all seemed to be ignoring her, but whether or not they were doing it on purpose she wasn’t sure. She hadn’t even been able to tell them the answer to her question. She sighed again and turned back around to look out of the window, Hogwarts was looming ever nearer, and her stomach began to squirm with a mixture of excitement and apprehension as to what their final year would entail.

 

“We’re sorry, Moony! Please tell us all about the hex you’ve found!” apologised Peter, trying out his impression of Sirius’ puppy dog eyes.

 

Remus laughed. “Okay, guys, if you really want to know, and next time you’ll know not to be so flippant with me when I talk about things I’ve read about in books-”

 

“So come on then, tell us!” cried James, impatiently.

 

“Yeah, tell us - oh, and by the way, Wormtail, nice one with the puppy dog eyes, I think I may have a contender,”

 

Peter glowed slightly at Sirius’ compliment.

 

“Well,” began Remus, “it’s a scalping hex, takes the hair clean off any unsuspecting victim. Just point your wand at the desired victim’s head and speak the words aufero saeta to provide instant hilarity.”

 

All four Marauders laughed.

 

Kirsty had to admit to herself that it did sound pretty funny; she just hoped that she wasn’t going to be the one on the receiving end of it. She looked over to Hayley and Lily to see if they had picked up on any of this, but they were still engrossed in conversation, so if they had heard, they were doing a very good job of hiding it.

 

As Kirsty moved her gaze back across to look at the boys, she paused to look at Emma’s nails. They were pretty amazing; each individual nail had its own pattern emblazoned uniquely on it by Emma’s artistic hand.

 

She had just finished letting them dry when Peter chuckled, “That hex sounds like Emma’s worst nightmare.”

 

She looked up sharply; evidently she had been paying attention to their conversation. “If any of you try casting that spell on me, I will permanently disfigure you all with my hair straighteners!”

 

All four boys smiled sweetly at her but didn’t promise anything.

 

Remus leaned forward as if to whisper something to the other three, and Kirsty found herself also inching closer to pick up on his words.

 

“I thought that hex could be put to superb use on a certain slimy haired Slytherin that you all know and loath-“Remus informed them with a wink.

 

The other three Marauders’ eyes lit up at this suggestion, and they looked at Remus with something close to admiration.

 

“-but you didn’t get that suggestion from me.” He finished with a smile, as he lounged back against his seat once again.

 

“We’ll corrupt you yet, Moony!” exclaimed James, excitedly.

 

“I think you corrupted me a long time ago, Prongsie my dear,” replied Remus, with an amused smile.

 

Lily lifted her head up at that moment and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the group of boys.

 

Kirsty, now feeling extremely annoyed with being silenced and ignored by the party, decided to divulge to them the answer to her question. So, without notice, she blurted out, “It’s a wunch, as in a wunch of bankers!”

 

They all looked at her with looks of bewilderment on their faces, as if trying to figure out where this outburst had originated from. After a few seconds of waiting, however, she received the appreciative snort of laughter that she had been expecting.

 

Peter was the only one who still looked confused, and he asked them all, clearly irritated, “What’s so funny?”

 

But even when Remus explained the concept of the joke to him he exclaimed sulkily, “I don’t get it!”

 

*

 

Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, Sirius, who had snaked his arm around Kirsty’s waist to lead her in out of the downpour, removed it and proceeded to cast a drying spell on himself. Kirsty followed suit and noticed that the others had already done the same.

 

Once she was dry, she turned to her friends and smiled, it’s good to be home.

 

As they walked towards the Great Hall, footsteps echoing loudly on the stone floor, Kirsty started complaining profusely about the fact that her face paint had run.

 

“Well, it’s your own stupid fault for standing out in the rain,” scolded Peter.

 

“Too true,” agreed Hayley.

 

Kirsty glared at them both.

 

“You do look a mess though, I doubt they’d let you in looking like that,” stated Lily. “Probably best to clear yourself up.”

 

Kirsty withdrew her wand from her pocket, and pointed it at her face, grumbling as she did so, “Scourgify,”

 

“Shame,” muttered Sirius as he watched the remnants of the flag vanish from her face, “It was a work of art.”

 

Finally the doors to the Great Hall opened and Kirsty felt the usual prickle of anticipation as she caught a glimpse of the four long house tables, the floating candles and the mesmerising enchanted ceiling.

 

As one, the crowd disappeared from the Entrance Hall to beyond the doors of the Great Hall, Kirsty and Emma immediately tried to follow in their wake but James and Sirius held them back.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Emma, unimpressed, “We want to get in there and eat food!”

 

“You want to get in there and ogle at Sam!” replied Sirius in a furious whisper.

 

Emma had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

 

“Why can’t we go in now?” asked Kirsty defiantly.

 

“Because, we’re going to make a grand entrance,” replied James, gleefully.

 

Kirsty and the other three girls groaned loudly.

 

“What?” asked Peter, with every air of innocence.

 

“What are planning on doing?” asked Hayley apprehensively.

 

“I don’t think James knows yet…” replied Remus with a grin.

 

“Why does that not surprise me?” teased Lily.

 

Kirsty could visibly see the hackles on James’ back rising; no one doubted his ingenuity.

 

“I do too know what I’m going to do,” replied James defiantly, making sure that his gaze lingered for a moment in Lily’s direction.

 

“Well then, please do inform us,” requested Sirius.

 

“No, I don’t want to now,” replied James sulkily.

 

“Aw, we’re sorry, Jamesie, did we insult your creativity,” mocked Emma.

 

“No, it’s not that,” replied James, with a swift glare in Emma’s direction, which Kirsty guessed was him admonishing her for calling him Jamesie. “It’s just that, it wasn’t that big an idea, and now that you’ve all made such a big deal out of it, I’m afraid that’s going to sound unbelievably pathetic.”

 

Kirsty saw Sirius stifle a laugh as he asked James, “Come on, tell us, we won’t care if it sounds stupid.” Sirius looked at the group as if to dare them to disagree. “I mean, it does seem a tad egotistical to give a huge prank the moment we return. So, what’s your idea?”

 

James, seeming slightly less ashamed of his idea now, stated, “We strut flamboyantly into the Great Hall,”

 

Kirsty couldn’t help it, she laughed loudly, along with the other three girls.

 

All four boys glared at them

 

“But, James, we always strut,” said Sirius.

 

“Do we?” asked Remus, confused.

 

“Sirius and James do,” muttered Kirsty cheekily.

 

“I don’t know what you four are laughing at,” stated James, sounding annoyed and devilish at the same time.

 

Kirsty apprehensively looked him in the eye, knowing his tone all too well, whereas the other three just looked at him with curiosity.

 

“You’re going in there with us,”

 

Hayley’s and Lily’s faces dropped. “We so aren’t!” exclaimed Hayley.

 

“Oh, yes, you are,” replied James mischievously.

 

Kirsty looked over to Emma and stated, “No skin off my nose, I’ll do it.” After all, she didn’t want James to think that he had struck an apprehensive chord within her too.

 

Emma nodded emphatically in agreement.

 

“There is no way that I am strutting down the aisle of the Great Hall with you lot!” argued Lily.

 

“You don’t have to strut,” explained James. “You just have to follow in our wake.”

 

“Ah, even better!” cried Kirsty.

 

James frowned at her.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for, let’s start the year with a bang!” instructed Peter enthusiastically as he made his way through to the Great Hall.

 

“It’s not very often that I say this, but Peter‘s right, let’s go,” announced Sirius, and with that the remaining Marauders disappeared through the huge oak doors, James casting a gleeful look at Lily as he passed.

 

“Now look what you’ve done, Lil,” stated Hayley, clearly annoyed at having to walk into the Great Hall behind four highly embarrassing, strutting Marauders.

 

“Why is this my fault?” asked Lily, perplexed.

 

“Because you doubted him and spurred him on,” answered Emma.

 

“Technically, you could go in there, insert your authorities as Head Girl, and stop him,” suggested Kirsty.

 

“Ah, but technically James is doing all this to impress me, ergo I should just let him get on with it.”

 

“But you hate it when James tries to impress you,” replied Emma, wrinkling her nose in puzzlement.

 

“Do I?” asked Lily innocently, smiling conspiringly at Hayley, who instantly cheered up and smiled back.

 

“Yes!” cried Kirsty and Emma in unison.

 

“Oh,” replied Lily, still smiling infuriatingly at both Kirsty and Emma.

 

“So, you’re not going to stop them?” asked Kirsty, thoroughly confused.

 

“Doesn’t look like it,” she answered, still smiling.

 

“Don’t tell me that you’ve finally succumbed to the Marauders’ influence,” said Emma, looking even more surprised.

 

“Hmm,” replied Lily with a smirk as she shared yet another glance with Hayley, obviously conveying some sort of secret that neither Kirsty nor Emma were in on.

 

“Come on, hurry up, we don’t want to miss this!” called Hayley, who seemed to have suddenly had a change of heart as she and Lily began to walk towards the Hall doors.

 

“Hey!” Kirsty shouted after them, feeling confused and slightly annoyed. “Was that a look that you two just shared?”

 

Lily turned around and smiled. “It just may well have been, Kirst.”

 

“But what did the look mean?” asked Kirsty with extreme intrigue and impatience.

 

“If you’d been at mine when I’d invited you in the summer, you’d know!” called back Hayley, as they finally disappeared into the Hall.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair; you know I was absent due to family commitments!” Kirsty shouted after them.

 

“I thought you went to a Quidditch match with Sirius and James?” whispered Emma with a smile.

 

Kirsty was slightly flustered and tried frantically to think of the perfect response. She settled for looking at Emma with mock fury and stating, “Sometimes I regret telling you things!”

 

“I know you do,” replied Emma merrily as she linked her own arm through Kirsty’s, “Come on, Kirby!”

 

Kirsty glanced sideways at her. “I’ll get you for that one later,”

 

Emma just laughed in response.

 

As the two of them emerged into the Great Hall, Kirsty noticed that the Marauders were standing just inside the door, waiting for them to arrive. How kind of them, she thought, with somewhat bitterness.

 

Once James had noted their arrival, he nodded to Remus who withdrew his wand from his pocket and shot a loud bang into the air, making the majority of the Hall, and Kirsty, jump.

 

The boys then proceeded to strut outrageously down the middle of the Hall; Kirsty couldn’t help but laugh at how obvious it was that they were doing this to poke fun at themselves.

 

When there was a good enough distance between the boys and herself, Kirsty dragged Emma towards Hayley and Lily and they all began to follow in their wake.

 

\------------------

 

James laughed loudly along with the other three when they reached the end of the Gryffindor table; that had actually been a lot more fun than he thought it was going to be.

 

Remus and Peter clapped him hard on the back, still laughing, congratulating him on his feel-good idea, before heading off to their seats. Sirius, however, remained standing with James, awaiting the arrival of the girls.

 

James watched as Hayley departed the group with a fleeting wave and left for the Ravenclaw table.

 

As soon as she had left, Emma announced loud enough for James to hear, “Kirst, you are so strutting,”

 

From the look of extreme annoyance on Kirsty’s face, this seemed to be a discussion that had been going on for a while.

 

“I do not strut!” exclaimed Kirsty, wheeling around angrily to glare at Emma.

 

Emma and Lily just pushed past her, giggling.

 

As the two girls approached him, James could hear Sirius also giggling away at the side of him. When Emma came within two feet of him, James stated, “I honestly don’t know how you two,” he inclined his head across the hall at Kirsty, “haven’t killed each other yet,”

 

“Aw, I love her really, but she’s just so much fun to wind up,”

 

“Now I know that I’ve heard Kirsty utter those exact same words before,” replied Lily with a laugh as she pointed her finger accusingly at Emma as if to emphasise her point.

 

Lily and Emma went to sit down but hesitated as they reached the table, clearly they were wondering who was going to sit next to who.

 

In order to provide some clarity to the situation James said helpfully, “Remus has saved you a seat over there, Lil,”

 

Lily looked at him and smiled as she made her way over to Remus, and James was sure that that was the first genuine smile she had given him in the seven years he had known her.

 

“You four really are the biggest pillocks Hogwarts has ever seen, aren’t you?” called Kirsty, her voice full of amusement as she finally arrived behind them.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, James noticed Sirius stand up straight. He made a mental note to inquire further and, if possible, make a small dig at him for it later.

 

“Naturally,” replied Remus’ voice jokingly in reply from over at the other side of the Gryffindor table.

 

“Nice to know what you think of us, Kirst,” replied James, with a grin.

 

“Oh, I love you all dearly, but you are complete and utter prats. I still can’t believe you did that!” stated Kirsty as she sat down at the table next to Emma, who was now rummaging around her attire, clearly looking for something.

 

“Yeah,” agreed Emma, pausing from her task, “you four are so egotistical it’s unbelievable.”

 

“Oh, come on, we’re not that bad!” replied Sirius in a defensive tone as he turned around and blew a kiss to one of his many admirers, this time a Hufflepuff seventh year.

 

Both Kirsty and Emma looked at him incredulously, and James snorted loudly.

 

Sirius turned swiftly back around to see the two girls staring at him, “What?” he asked, acting confused.

 

“That just proved my point,” replied Emma.

 

“Yeah,” added Kirsty teasingly, casting a sideways glance at Sirius, “can’t you give it a rest for one year, Captain Ego?”

 

Sirius laughed. “Oh, you know you wouldn’t love us as much if we didn’t act as we do,”

 

“He’s got a point!” chirped in James.

 

Kirsty scoffed.

 

“Aw, come on,” replied Sirius charmingly, flicking his head back to get his fringe out of his eyes as he leaned in closer to Kirsty and gave her his most winning smile, “you know you love me,”

 

As she was sitting next to him, and in perfect reaching distance, Kirsty replied to this by slapping him sharply upside the head.

 

James looked across the table to see Lily, Remus and Peter laughing at all four of them.

 

“I can’t find my mirror!” Emma suddenly yelled in distress, “I must have left it in my trunk!”

 

“Oh no!” exclaimed Remus sarcastically.

 

Emma glared at him and began to frantically look around for a supplement for her most prized possession.

 

James heard the doors to the hall burst open behind him, and he quickly swivelled around to see McGonagall walk in, followed by a long line of scared looking first years. In her hand she carried a wooden stool and placed upon it was an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim. James smiled encouragingly at a few of the first years as they walked past.

 

The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

 

\-----------

 

Hayley smiled sympathetically at the first years’ surprised reactions when the hat burst into life and started singing. It didn’t seem five minutes ago that she was standing up there, shaking with nerves and excitement as to what house she would be put into. She would still say that getting up in front of the whole school, and placing the Sorting Hat on her head, was one of the scariest experiences that she had ever had to endure at Hogwarts.

 

She looked over at the Gryffindor table and instantly located her friends; it wasn’t hard as they were being the most active on the entire table. Kirsty, James and Sirius were swaying flamboyantly to the tune of the Sorting Hat’s song; Remus, Lily and Peter were also bopping their heads in time with the tune, and Emma seemed to be trying to look at her reflection in one of the plates. Hayley glanced up and down the table at the other members of Gryffindor. No doubt following the Marauders’ lead most had also started swaying to the tune. After a few attempts, Hayley spotted Sam, seated a few seats away from Emma, and Hayley laughed out loud, earning more than a few strange looks from her fellow Ravenclaws when she saw that Sam too was trying to check his reflection, but in one of the spoons.

 

As the song progressed, Sirius started clapping loudly in time, and it quickly caught on. Just the group did it at first; Emma even stopped looking at her reflection to join in, but eventually the whole Gryffindor table were in on it. As the hat neared the end of its song, Hayley also joined in, which prompted all the other Ravenclaws to do the same, and ultimately all the tables, save Slytherin, had joined in with the clapping.

 

Regrettably the song finally came to an end, and a round of deafening applause broke out. She saw Sirius grinning happily at the fact that he had got the majority of the hall clapping along with him.

 

The Sorting quickly got underway, with the first student to be sorted being a blonde headed girl called Vanessa Andrews, who was immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

 

Every time a student was sorted into their house, the Marauders would point their wands at their throats and make it so that they emitted an almighty roar.

 

The sorting seemed to finish just as quickly as it had started with the last student, Harold Zennan, being sorted into Ravenclaw; Hayley cheered herself hoarse, along with the rest of her house.

 

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll in a professional manner, and carried the Sorting Hat away again.

 

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had gotten to his feet, and the hushed mutterings ceased at once; even the Marauders stopped talking in hushed whispers and turned with respect towards their Headmaster. He was beaming at his students, his arms opened wide in the form of a greeting. "Welcome!" he said, “welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! It is not my wish to bore you with unnecessary speeches and introductions, at least not so early in our feast, but I will give you a statement to puzzle over: only a fool tests the depth of the water with both feet!"

 

Hayley laughed lightly at this and she heard a derisive snort of laughter emanate from the Gryffindor table, which she guessed was Kirsty; she had the weirdest sense of humour, and would usually laugh at something that the others found to be either absolutely ridiculous or extremely unworthy of their laughter.

 

She watched them all laughing at Kirsty’s reaction and felt a weird pang in her chest as she wished that she could be over there with them. Being a Ravenclaw was all well and good, but sometimes she hated being the outsider in the Gryffindor group. They all had a certain family-like bond which she couldn’t seem to penetrate, no matter how hard she tried. She supposed that this was because they had all spent seven years more or less living out of each other’s pockets.

 

She moved her gaze onto Remus and watched as he laughed loudly at something James had just said.

 

When his laughter finally ceased, he looked up, across the Hall, and caught Hayley’s eye.

 

A flurry of excitement flitted through her stomach as he smiled at her. She smiled back, doing her best to dismiss her stomach’s acrobatics. After keeping his gaze for a few moments, she regrettably turned away from him and started shovelling lasagne and salad onto her plate.

 

\-------------

 

Sirius laughed lightly as he watched Kirsty’s disastrous attempts to steal a boiled potato off of Emma’s plate.

 

“Come on, Em, just one-”

 

“No! Get your own!”

 

“But I only want one small potato-”

 

“Then get one off the big dish in the middle-”

 

“But it’s so far away, yours is within reaching distance-”

 

“I don’t care, stop being lazy and get one off the big dish-”

 

Kirsty swivelled around in Sirius’ direction, and he hastily moved his plate out of her reach.

 

“Mean.”

 

“Just get one off the big plate, Kirst,” laughed Lily.

 

“Fine,” replied Kirsty, sighing loudly.

 

She delved into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

 

Sirius barked with laughter.

 

“You’d better not be thinking of using your wand to Accio a potato onto your plate, because that would be the epitome of laziness,” stated Lily, clearly trying not to laugh.

 

“No, of course I wasn’t,” replied Kirsty guiltily, as she pocketed her wand again.

 

Resignedly, she leant across the table to obtain her illustrious potato.

 

“God knows what you’ll be like when you have to live on your own. You’ll have to cook your own food then,” laughed Lily.

 

“Ah, I already have a plan,” replied Kirsty cheerfully.

 

“Oh, yes?” asked Lily with slight apprehension.

 

“I have three words for you Lil: mother, owl and post,”

 

Sirius laughed loudly along with the rest of them.

 

“You’re not seriously going to rely on your Mum’s cooking, are you?” asked James.

 

“Nah, Mum would never go for it, I suppose I’ll just have to learn to cook by magic,”

 

Remus scoffed.

 

Kirsty whipped around and glared at him. “What?”

 

“You, cook by magic?”

 

“Yes, what’s wrong with that?”

 

“You, the person who has somehow managed to spectacularly melt the bottoms of fifteen cauldrons in the last six years!”

 

Kirsty’s cheeks flamed red, and she refused to reply.

 

Sirius and the other six laughed again.

 

“Looks like you’ll have to come up with a new plan, Kirst,” chuckled Peter.

 

A simple, haughty, “Humph,” was Kirsty’s noncommittal reply.

 

Finishing the last of his apple crumble with vigour, Sirius decided to lighten the mood.

 

“Hey, Em.”

 

Emma turned sharply and surveyed him with scepticism. “Yes?”

 

“I dare you and Kirsty to drink half of that chocolate sauce bottle each,”

 

Sirius couldn’t help but grin as he saw Emma’s dilemma at not wanting to do it and her incapability of refusing a dare.

 

“You’re on!” exclaimed Emma, a competitive gleam present in her eye.

 

“Hey, hang on a minute!” shouted Kirsty, breaking her silence, “I never agreed to this.”

 

“Yeah, but we all know that you were going to.”

 

The others nodded in agreement to Emma’s reply.

 

“Damn, have I really become that predictable?”

 

“Either that or we just know you too well,” commented Remus.

 

“Couldn’t that be classed as the same thing?” asked Kirsty, furrowing her brow.

 

“Stop stalling, Kirst,” shouted Sirius. “Now, who’s going to be the one to take the first swig?”

 

“I will!” exclaimed Emma over excitedly.

 

“And so the year begins,” Sirius heard Lily mutter from across the table. He looked up to see her shaking her head and smiling in disbelief at them all.

 

\-------------

 

Lily had had half a mind to reprimand Sirius for making the two girls drink half of the chocolate sauce bottle each, but several minutes had now past, and Lily had even surprised herself when she decided to let this one slide. After all, just how much damage could two hyperactive girls do before Dumbledore packed them off to their dorms?

 

As Lily relished the last few mouthfuls of her treacle tart, she surveyed the activities of her friends. James, Remus and Peter were all drowsily discussing something, and she deduced by their unenthused sounding voices and the absence of a certain Mr Black in their conversation, that they weren’t planning a prank, for once; Emma was slumped on the table staring off into space. Even though Lily noticed that her gaze would occasionally linger on her unsuspecting crush, Emma was being surprisingly quiet despite her recent sugar overdose, which in itself was slightly unnerving; and Kirsty and Sirius, Lily guessed by their strange movements, were continually nudging each other under the table with their knees.

 

Whether by coincidence or on purpose, as soon as Lily fixed her gaze upon them both, Kirsty decided to ram sideways into Sirius, as if to spice up their antics a little, managing to catch him off guard. A proud grin sprang onto Kirsty’s face, as it always did when she thought that she’d beaten Sirius at something.

 

Sirius, not being one to be shown up by a girl, nevertheless by Kirsty, rammed back into her in retaliation.

 

The only problem with this was that Sirius was a lot stronger than Kirsty, despite what she might think, and he managed to knock her off balance, so that she was now sprawled sideways along the bench.

 

Lily couldn’t help but giggle helplessly, along with Sirius, at the shocked look on Kirsty’s face.

 

Their sudden outburst had caught the attention of the other four, as well as a large majority of the Gryffindor table, who upon seeing Kirsty, decided it was best not to inquire further, and returned to their previous obligations.

 

Whilst she was in the process of calming herself down, Lily glanced at the Hufflepuff table between the gap that was now present due to the lack of Kirsty’s tall form, and couldn’t believe the hostile looks that the majority of the female population of the table were giving Kirsty. Clearly they thought of her as being a threat, which, in Lily’s opinion, didn’t seem all too far from the truth. After all, the pair did often act like the married couple of the group.

 

As Lily looked to Kirsty and Sirius to convey her findings, Kirsty, looking very annoyed that Sirius had got the better of her, kicked him playfully in the thigh as she sat back up again.

 

Lily opened her mouth, but this time she was stopped by Sirius, who decided that it was he who should win this bout, so he again nudged Kirsty in the side, but this time with his elbow.

 

Kirsty managed to successfully keep her balance, apart from the fact that Sirius’ nudge had made her jerk her arm, which knocked her spoon, with a loud resounding clatter, under the table.

 

“Now look what you did,” stated Kirsty irritated.

 

Sirius just grinned devilishly in response.

 

Finally Lily got her chance to speak. “Careful, Kirst, I think you’re riling the fan girls,” she stated, inclining her head in the direction of the Hufflepuff table.

 

Both Kirsty and Sirius swivelled their heads around to look at the fan girls in question.

 

“When do I not rile the fan girls?” queried Kirsty, sounding intrigued.

 

“True,” replied Lily, with a nod of her head.

 

“It’s one of my favourite sports,” Kirsty stated as she once again lay down on the bench, this time in order to attempt to reach the spoon with her outstretched hand, “like Emma baiting.”

 

Evidently the spoon was too far out of her reach as Kirsty sat back up slightly, heaving an exasperated sigh.

 

“Personally,” contradicted Sirius with a big mischievous grin, “I prefer masturba-“

 

However, Lily was too fast for him, and she cast Silencio before he was able to finish his sentence.

 

Kirsty started laughing. “Hey, what do you know, that spell is quite amusing when it’s being cast on someone else other than me.” And with that she slunk comically under the table to retrieve her spoon.

 

As soon as Kirsty disappeared completely under the table, the dishes in front of Lily were magically cleared, and she turned expectantly, along with the rest of the hall, to face the staff table as Professor Dumbledore stood and faced them all once again.

 

“I have a few announcements to make: Mr Filch has told me to remind you that all Zonko products are now banned, and anybody seen in possession of such items will be punished accordingly.

 

“Anyone wishing to try out for their house Quidditch team should present their names to their Heads of Houses as usual; in addition to this we are also in need of new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. For those interested, Quidditch tryouts will be held on the tenth of this month.

 

“We are please to welcome a new teacher to our ranks this year, Professor MacIntosh, who will be taking over the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.”

 

A tall, fairly muscular, man with short, dark brown hair flecked with grey; and dazzling midnight blue eyes, stood up.

 

There came an audible gasp from the female population of the hall, and Lily could see why. He was very good looking for a teacher.

 

Lily caught Hayley’s eye across the room, and Hayley immediately mouthed, “Wow,”

 

“I know,” Lily mouthed back.

 

Hayley looked puzzled for a moment as she surveyed the table, “Where’s Kirst?” she mouthed again.

 

“Under the table,” replied Lily as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Hayley looked even more confused but didn’t say anything else.

 

Returning her gaze to her own table, Lily noticed that both Sirius and James seemed suddenly highly alert; to Lily it seemed as if they were preparing themselves to defend their status as the Hogwarts hunks.

 

When the Professor stood up his emerald green robes swished majestically down to his sides, and when he spoke it was in a deep, captivating Scottish accent, "Hello, everyone," he said, nodding his head courteously and flashing them a dazzling smile.

 

Just after he spoke an incredibly loud bang emanated from the Gryffindor table, which was instantaneously followed by Kirsty’s unimpressed voice uttering a hushed “Ouch!”

 

Many people on the table giggled quietly, and Lily couldn’t help smiling. “What happened?” she whispered.

 

“Banged my head.”

 

Emma had to cough to cover up her snort of laughter.

 

“What; when you heard him speak?” Lily asked, continuing to whisper.

 

“Uhuh and can I just say…” Kirsty finished her sentence by sighing dreamily.

 

Lily did her best to laugh quietly, and her situation wasn’t helped by the scowl that had presented itself on Sirius’ face.

 

“Oh, just wait until you set eyes on him,” replied Lily.

 

“Which is why – yes, got it – I’m coming up to have a gander,”

 

Lily jumped backwards in surprise as Kirsty’s head appeared suddenly beside her knees.

 

Trying as hard as possible to be as silent as the grave, Kirsty clambered back up onto her seat, and once she was stable, she glanced up at the staff table.

 

“Wow,” she whispered to Lily.

 

“I know,” replied Lily in agreement.

 

“I can’t believe we didn’t see him earlier,”

 

“I know, the one year we don’t check on who our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be,” agreed Lily, equally irritated.

 

Sirius coughed pointedly at them and inclined his head towards the staff table.

 

Lily took the hint, and she guessed Kirsty did too, as they both fell silent and looked at Dumbledore again.

 

Dumbledore was stood waiting patiently for the excited conversation to die down. When he obviously felt that the students had had long enough to discuss their new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, he cleared his throat and waited for absolute silence before continuing, “Once again I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students, no matter how capable you believe yourselves to be in the practicality of magic.” Lily could have sworn that Dumbledore’s gaze had just lingered for the tiniest of moments on the Marauders.

 

“Unfortunately I finish on a grave note, for it is my wish to install upon all of you the severity of the goings on amongst the wizarding world. As I am sure all of you are aware, Lord Voldemort and his followers continue to gain strength, so I cannot stress how important it is to stay safe and abide by any security restrictions the staff see fit to place upon you in these terrible times.

 

“But now, your beds await you, as comfortable and inviting as ever, and I’m sure your main priority will be to be well rested in preparation for your start of lessons tomorrow. Therefore, there is nothing left but to say goodnight.”

 

With the usual deafening noise, the hundreds of students began to file out of the hall towards their dormitories. Lily rushed ahead along with Hayley, Remus and James in order to fulfil her Prefect and Head Girl duties.

 

\---------------

 

Sirius waited along with Kirsty, Emma and Peter until the throng of students had died down a little before he led the way towards the giant oak doors.

 

Becoming distracted by the giggling of a group of his fan girls behind him, Sirius didn’t see the little boy who had walked in front of him.

 

It wasn’t a painful collision; it was just powerful enough to knock the boy off balance ever so slightly.

 

The boy spun around to face him with a look of complete disgust on his face, which startled Sirius as he was sure that this boy had just been sorted.

 

“Out of my way, blood traitor!” snarled the boy, with as much venom as he could muster.

 

Sirius furrowed his brow and saw that his friends too looked taken back.

 

“God, they get younger by the day,” stated Kirsty in disbelief as the boy hurried along after the Slytherin Prefect.

 

“You okay, mate?” asked Peter with concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry I’m used to it,” muttered Sirius, when in truth the whole situation had unnerved him slightly. Hearing a child utter such words with such venom was definitely soul destroying stuff.

 

“Well, I for one am very glad that you’re a blood traitor,” announced Kirsty as she linked her arm supportively through his. “Because otherwise, we wouldn’t have the Sirius Black that we all know and love today.”

 

Sirius smiled at her. He could count on Kirst to know what to say in a situation like this.

 

They walked out into the Entrance Hall, and Emma queried, “I wonder if I could walk up the banister of the staircase?”

 

“What?” asked Peter.

 

Sirius got the horrible feeling that the sugar had started to kick in.

 

“I mean, I bet it’s no different from trying to run up a slide…” Emma continued to ponder.

 

“What’s a slide?” asked Kirsty.

 

Emma walked over to her with a look of pity on her face and patted Kirsty consolingly on the top of her head.

 

“Patronizing sod,” growled Kirsty.

 

As they continued their journey up to the Gryffindor common room, Emma gradually became more hyper, giggling at things that only she found funny. The problem was that eventually Emma’s giddiness rubbed off on Kirsty, which couldn’t be a good thing.

 

And so it was that the four of them arrived at the Portrait Hole with both Emma and Kirsty skipping along merrily in front of Sirius and Peter.

 

It seemed that the quartet had spent far too long waiting for the throng of students to dwindle in the Great Hall as when they arrived at the Portrait Hole, they were the only ones there.

 

Deciding to try his luck, and hoping that the Fat Lady would grant them entry on recognition alone, Sirius approached the Portrait.

 

“Password?” she asked in monotone.

 

“Erm…” he hesitated.

 

“No password, no entry,”

 

“Damn,” exclaimed Peter.

 

“I can’t believe they went in without telling us the password,” stated Sirius in annoyance.

 

“Yeah, they decided to leave the noisy louts outside I see,” observed Peter.

 

“Noisy? Us?” asked Kirsty way too overdramatically.

 

“We’re not noisy!” exclaimed Emma, slurring her words ever so slightly.

 

“No. We’re not noisy,” contradicted Sirius, pointing at Peter and himself. “You two, however, are,”

 

“We are not noisy!” shouted Emma, proving both of the boys’ point.

 

“…maybe we’re a tad noisy,” relented Kirsty.

 

Ignoring Kirsty’s comment, Emma announced, “Anyway, something is only locked if it can’t be opened,”

 

Sirius raised his eyebrow as Kirsty went into a round of high pitched giggles.

 

Emma scowled at Kirsty, who was now doubled over gasping for air.

 

“You know what I mean!” she exclaimed defensively.

 

Kirsty sobered up way too quickly and replied with an innocent look plastered across her face, “Do I?”

 

“Yes,” Emma nodded emphatically, “What I meant was that something’s only locked if one cannot find any other means of opening it. Allow me to demonstrate.”

 

To Sirius’ complete surprise, Emma ran at full pelt towards the Portrait Hole.

 

In a matter of seconds her shoulder had collided with the frame with a painful thud.

 

“Ouch! That hurt!” cried Emma.

 

The Fat Lady glared at her. She was clearly not amused.

 

Emma, noticing this, apologised, putting on a posh voice. “Terribly sorry, Madam. I can assure you that it will never happen again.” She bowed flamboyantly and rejoined the group, rubbing her now bruised shoulder.

 

“I think I made a mistake in daring them to drink half of that chocolate sauce bottle each,” Sirius confided to Peter.

 

“You think?” replied Peter, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“I’m really regretting it now,” muttered Sirius.

 

“Well that makes two of us,” concurred Peter.

 

Just then the Portrait Hole swung open, and framed in the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was James.

 

“James!” screeched Kirsty as she ran forward and threw her arms around his neck.

 

Looking quite scared at this greeting, James asked, “I really shouldn’t have opened this, should I?”

 

Sirius shook his head.

 

“Do you know how loud you’re being?” James asked Kirsty, prising her away from him with his hands.

 

“Do you know the Muffin Man?”

 

Judging from the fact that both James and Peter were looking as confused as Sirius felt, Kirsty had made reference to something from the Muggle world that she had learnt about from Emma.

 

“He lives down Drury Lane,” piped in Emma helpfully.

 

Kirsty then proceeded to walk over and link arms with Emma, the pair of them then danced around singing, frightfully out of tune.

 

“Oh, do you know the Muffin Man, The Muffin Man, the Muffin Man, Oh, do you know the Muffin Man, Who lives down Drury Lane?”

 

Thankfully after only one complete verse, the two stopped and grinned idiotically at each other.

 

All four of them then headed towards James and their common room. When Kirsty laid eyes on Lesley, the Gryffindor Beater, she ran over to her and enveloped her into a tight hug.

 

Finally, Sirius followed Peter and Emma through the Portrait Hole, but as soon as he had even stepped on the familiar springy carpet, he received a look of disapproval from Lily, which he guessed was for the state that Kirsty and Emma were currently in.

 

Looking around the room for Kirsty, he spotted her immersed in a Tango like dance with Lesley. Naturally Kirsty had taken it upon herself to lead, and she had her wand encased between her teeth, which he guessed was supposed to be acting as a rose.

 

James joined him and looked on incredulously at the two girls dancing.

 

_So it begins_ , Sirius thought contentedly, extremely glad that they were now all back where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'wunch of bankers' line is from an episode of the UK TV show 'Hustle'. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I have lots of chapters already written of this so hope to update often. Thanks for reading, reviews and kudos would be amazing. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you!


	4. Chapter Four - So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In amongst timetables, detentions, rivalries and an ill received prank, Sirius gleans some devastating information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead, folks! I hope you enjoy!

Remus waved his wand almost lazily at the tumultuous spillage of orange juice that Kirsty had just sent towards the sleeve of his heavily darned robes.

"Sorry!" she apologised with a guilty grin as Remus just managed to vanish the juice in time.

"No harm done," he replied kindly, spearing some bacon and scrambled eggs onto his fork. He regarded Kirsty with interest while he chewed his food thoughtfully. Politely swallowing the remnants of his mouth before addressing her, Remus pointed out, "If you don't mind me saying, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"And why shouldn't I be chipper?" she asked, gesturing frantically as she poured out another glass of orange juice (Remus decided against stuffing his wand back inside his robes). "I am back at Hogwarts, my most favourite place in the entire world, I have just had a very fine full English breakfast," she gestured with her now orange juice free hand at her plate which she was mopping up with what was left of her bread roll. "Lessons start today, which means new, crisp timetables, James has set up Quidditch tryouts for a week today and, best of all, I have a newly filled up glass of chilled orange juice." She raised said glass to Remus, who was sat across from her, before proceeding to drain the glass abnormally quick.

Remus watched her in loving disbelief. God, that girl can drink like a fish.

"So, your new found chirpiness has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that we might be given the privilege of a Defence against the Dark Arts lesson at some point during the day?" he teased.

Kirsty blushed slightly; Remus guessed that this was due to the fact that she had been caught out more than anything.

"Well, I must admit that MacIntosh factors in the chirpiness," she relented with a cheeky grin.

Simultaneously, they both glanced towards the staff table to see MacIntosh immersed in polite conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Do you reckon he'll be any good?" Kirsty asked Remus.

"I can't see why not. Unless of course he follows that age old tradition of all looks and no brains."

"Like Sirius you mean?"

Remus laughed. "Ah, but unfortunately Padfoot generally does tend to have both."

"I know, and I hate him for it."

"Don't we all?" queried Remus dryly before they were joined by another of their associates, seeing as Lily had finally decided to grace the two of them with her presence.

"Morning!" cried Kirsty chirpily as Lily approached them and took her seat beside her.

Lily grumbled in reply and pulled porridge towards her.

Kirsty looked at Remus and he shrugged. Lily was clearly feeling cantankerous towards mornings today.

"But surely," began Kirsty continuing their conversation and concurrently choosing to ignore Lily, "even you can see how good looking MacIntosh is."

"Kirst, seeing as I'm a guy, I am going to give you the age old response and say that I don't find any men remotely attractive-"

"Except for Sirius," she interjected, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Oh, of course, but he's rather a different manner. I mean, everybody fancies Padfoot." he informed her wryly.

"But what if you were a girl? What would you think then?" she asked, looking as if she was trying very hard to contain her laughter.

"Oh, if I was a girl I'd definitely have a crush on MacIntosh," he replied completely deadpan.

Kirsty let out a roar of appreciative laughter, and she was still hiccoughing when Peter showed up with his eyes puffy and his robes on back to front.

After Remus had pointed this out to him, Peter stood and sorted himself out while members of the Slytherin table jeered from across the hall.

When Peter had taken his seat beside Lily, blushing furiously, and pulled the plate of sausages towards him, Remus saw that Kirsty was pretending to be lining up the bowl of porridge with something, or more likely, someone behind him. He turned and saw that it was Mulciber, one of the Slytherins who had jeered the loudest at Peter, who was currently in danger of being in the line of fire.

He could tell by the comical look on her face (her tongue was out and her eyes darted frequently between the object and its target) that she had no intention of actually seeing it through. Plus this was Kirsty they were talking about, and if she had really wanted to do it, she would have done it without a moment's hesitation.

"We really should do something about them," piped up Peter, indicating the Slytherins. "They're starting to act like they own the place."

Remus cast a cautionary glance at Lily to see what her reaction had been to this, but either she hadn't been listening or she'd finally realised that no matter what she did, their constant pranks would never cease to be an issue. Seeing that she hadn't had any objection, Remus carried on regardless, "Oh, no doubt we'll think of a way to get at them later. I bet Padfoot and Prongs will have a few suggestions."

As he said this, Remus saw Kirsty push the porridge bowl back to its original place, all the while feigning dejection.

He laughed heartily due to the comic air in which she had done so, and Kirsty, realising that he had seen her antic, laughed quietly along with him.

In the lull that followed, Kirsty sat looking at the kipper plate with disdain. Remus watched as she experimentally jabbed one of the kippers with the end of her fork.

"You can't still be hungry, surely?" marvelled Remus.

"Oh, no!" she replied, looking horrified. "And even if I was, having kippers would definitely be scraping the bottom of the barrel. I mean, I don't really like fish at the best of times, but eating it for breakfast is just so... so... unnatural," she finished with a look of revulsion.

"I gather you don't like kippers then?" chuckled Remus.

"Who doesn't like kippers?" came James' querying voice, announcing the arrival of the two remaining Marauders.

James looked the brightest and most alert of the two, but then even he looked a bit rough around the edges. Sirius was at completely the opposite end of the scale. His robes looked as if he had just thrown them on without much thought, the collar of his shirt was up, his tie was nowhere to be seen and his hair had that ruffled just-rolled-out-of-bed look about it. But even as Sirius entered the room, Remus saw many a fan girl's gaze flicker in his direction. Typical Padfoot, he thought incredulously. Even when he's looking like an unkempt slob, he attracts attention. Remus had to admit though that what counted in his mind as an ‘unkempt slob' probably counted in the minds of the fan girls as ‘ruggedly handsome sex God'.

James threw himself down next to Remus, and Sirius settled himself down besides James.

James immediately dragged the plate of kippers towards him, earning himself a look of incredulous distaste from Kirsty, whereas Sirius merely contented himself with a glass of fresh orange juice.

"How can you eat those?" asked Kirsty as she watched James relishing every mouthful of his breakfast.

"Oh, I absolutely adore kippers... Mum won't let me have them in the house though... She can't stand the smell."

"I don't blame her," agreed Kirsty.

Wishing to move off of the delightfully endearing subject of kippers, Remus asked James, "What are you doing up so late anyway? I always had you down as the epitome of an early bird."

"Well," began James, still munching on his kippers, "I actually got up not long after you left," he nodded his head at Remus, "but the shower was giving me jip. It wouldn't work, no matter what I did. It wasn't until Wormtail came in and turned his on that mine showed any signs of wanting to come to life. And when it finally did come to life, it was cold!"

"Aw, bless," laughed Remus.

"Why didn't you just use a different shower?" asked Lily, finally perking up.

"Because I'd already got out of my pyjamas and I didn't much fancy walking around our bathroom naked."

"...you could have just put your pyjamas back on," suggested Lily.

"I could've done, if the shower hadn't drenched them when it decided to come on full blast and hit me in the face."

Remus laughed along with Kirsty, Lily and Peter. Sirius remained oddly impassive.

"Why didn't you just use your wand?" queried Remus, buttering himself some toast.

"Because, I don't tend to make a habit out of taking my wand into the shower with me-"

"Which is very reassuring to know," interjected Kirsty.

James stopped eating for a moment and looked quizzically over at her; he looked like he was trying to figure out what she had meant by that.

Remus raised his eyebrows at her along with Sirius, who just raised the one.

"And you, Padfoot?" Remus continued to enquire, now spreading on some marmalade as well for good measure. "Why are you up at this ungodly hour? I half expected not to see you until you rolled in five minutes late to the first lesson."

"And you bloody well would have done," grumbled Sirius, "if James hadn't woken me up with his continuous clanking and cursing from the bathroom."

"But you and James share a room at James' house, right?" asked Kirsty suddenly.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Sirius, seemingly perplexed by her sudden interest.

"Well, surely you'd be used to James waking you up early during the holidays?"

"Actually, I'm not."

Kirsty seemed confused by this answer.

"In fact, I hardly ever hear him moseying around the bedroom once he's up."

"How come?" she continued to ask.

"Because I'm awfully considerate," answered James in rather a harsh tone, which suggested to Remus that James was a lot more tired than he was letting them all believe.

Lily choked on her porridge at James's reply.

All heads turned to survey her and she mumbled an embarrassed, "Sorry."

James was looking rather confused and upset by her behaviour.

After a while, Kirsty, who knew full well that Sirius didn't generally like to eat much, if anything, at breakfast, had taken it upon herself to bug him by forcing the plate of sausages in front of his face repeatedly.

"Oh, for God's sake, Kirst, pack it in, I can take a hint!" he exclaimed, pulling the cornflakes towards him resignedly. "I hate morning people," he grumbled as he began shovelling cornflakes into his mouth.

"Especially when they come in the form of a Miss Kirsty White?" offered Peter.

"Yes, especially then!" he agreed with enthusiasm.

Kirsty looked affronted.

"Oooh, Hayley!" Kirsty suddenly squealed, pointing to a spot behind Remus' head.

He turned sharply to look at the point which Kirsty's outstretched finger portrayed and found himself grinning broadly when he found her outburst to be true.

"Right, I'm off to have a chat with her," announced Kirsty, rising slowly out of her seat, "seeing as you lot are about as lively as a bunch of petrified Flobberworms!" As she straightened up to go, she narrowly escaped being caught on the head by the post owl that had just delivered Lily's Daily Prophet.

Remus watched as Kirsty regained her composure and scurried off to join Hayley at the Ravenclaw table, and seeing as the most talkative member of the group had now flounced off, Remus decided to keep his gaze fixed on the two girls as they sat down. Although he was indeed interested to find out just how well Kirsty would be received by a groggy-looking Hayley, Remus couldn't deny that it was towards Hayley in which his gaze kept flitting.

A sharp pain flooded through his head as he was rapped sharply over the head with Lily's newly delivered Daily Prophet.

"What was that for?" he confronted James, rubbing his head.

"Timetables." James stated in response, nodding at McGonagall who was approaching them.

After receiving his timetable and offering his thanks, Remus quickly scanned today's column to find that he had Transfiguration first thing, followed by Arithmancy and in the afternoon he had double Defence against the Dark Arts (Kirsty will be happy, he thought) which was to be followed by Potions as the last lesson of the day.

Upon receiving their timetables, Sirius and James high-fived each other and yelled in unison, "Yes, Transfiguration first thing!"

Their appreciative whooping and the other's mutterings of "Geeks," preceded Emma's arrival.

She slumped down next to Peter and started shaking cornflakes into her bowl.

"Morning, Em," greeted James. "What took you so long?"

"I was doing my hair," she replied shortly.

"Surely it can't take that long?" protested Sirius. "I mean just give a lazy flick of your wand, and then bam, perfect hair."

"I'd rather do it the Muggle way thank you very much!" replied Emma indignantly.

"One day, Em, we're simply going to have to drag you into the Wizarding world." remarked Peter.

Kirsty came sauntering back over within moments of Emma's arrival. She once again took her seat in front of Remus and began to wipe something that looked suspiciously like egg yolk off of her face with the sleeve of her robe.

Remus gave her a questioning look, to which she replied, "Hayley doesn't like morning people either."

*

"Today, class," announced Professor McGonagall, "we are going to be venturing into a very complicated branch of Transfiguration...turning the inanimate-" She flicked her wand in the direction of her desk. "-into the animated." Her desk got up and moved itself a few paces to the right.

There was an excited intake of breath from the majority of the class, and everybody suddenly looked very alert, James and Sirius in particular.

Kirsty groaned loudly from beside Remus. He had been the one to volunteer to sit beside her, seeing as everybody else was currently averse to her ‘morning person' chirpiness.

Remus sympathised with Kirsty. Transfiguration was definitely not her strongest subject, and she was the first to admit that. She wasn't awful, she just wasn't as naturally gifted at it as Sirius and James were, (but let's face it, not many people were). She usually managed everything in the end; it just took a lot of patience and effort on her part.

"Now this particular skill can be put to many uses," continued Professor McGonagall, "whether those uses be as mundane as getting objects to place themselves in the correct spot without having to resort to heavy lifting, or whether it be as life threatening as requiring an objects' help in a battle-"

"Excuse me, Professor," interrupted Lily politely, thrusting her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Evans? You have a question?" asked the Professor, peering at her over the top of her square glasses.

"Well, I'm a bit confused. How exactly could transfiguring inanimate objects into animate ones benefit you in a battle situation?"

"Very well, Miss Evans, I shall give you some examples. Statues and suits of armour could be manipulated into putting themselves in the line of fire in order to protect you and others from dangerous oncoming spells, and you could even use them in the offensive."

An awed silence followed this elaboration.

Remus couldn't deny that he too was impressed by the new propositions which would open up if he was able to master this captivating skill.

"Right, for today's lesson I would like you to concentrate on trying to make these books," she indicated the pile of thin red books situated on her now inanimate desk, "animated. And by animated I do not mean jinxing them so that they zoom around my classroom. Be warned, I will be able to tell if you're bluffing. Miss Filby, kindly hand the books out if you please."

Annoyingly, within the first half an hour of the lesson, Sirius and James had successfully managed to animate their books, earning themselves thirty points a piece for Gryffindor, and they were now making them flap around the classroom effortlessly.

Remus gave James a disapproving look when he leaned back in his chair and laid his head on Remus' half of the desk before flicking his wand lazily to make the book change direction mid-air.

Next to Remus, Kirsty had momentarily given up on transfiguring her book and was now attempting to curl a wisp of her dark hair by wrapping it around her wand. It was then, for the first time, that he noticed something significantly different about her appearance. It hadn't attracted his attention before due to the fact that her hair had been covering that particular portion of her forehead, but now, thanks to her current hairdressing attempts, the small scar was clearly visible.

"Kirst," began Remus hesitantly, "do you remember me telling you that you might be left with a scar from Sian's spell yesterday?"

She turned her head and surveyed him. "Yeah..." she replied slowly.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that I was right."

"Really? Let me see!" she replied childishly.

"See what?" asked Sirius, copying James and lounging back in his seat, his head tilted upside down in order to survey Kirsty, who was sat directly behind him.

"My scar," she replied indifferently.

"What scar?" piped up James.

Kirsty waved his question away impatiently.

"Em!" Remus shouted over to the table that was diagonally to his left. "Can Kirsty borrow your mirror for a second?"

Emma looked extremely reluctant to do so.

"Are you kidding?" laughed Kirsty. "Trying to pries a mirror out of her perfectly manicured hands is harder than getting Voldemort to apologise!"

Sirius and James sniggered appreciatively, and Remus smirked.

With an air of defiance Emma then retrieved her mirror from inside her bag.

"Chuck it across, Em," instructed James, hand outstretched.

But Emma looked as if she was worried that James would either miss it or drop it, with both scenarios more than likely resulting in seven years' bad luck for both or either party.

Kirsty rolled her eyes. "Accio Emma's mirror." she stated impatiently.

"Wow, that's kind of cool," affirmed Kirsty after staring at her reflection for a few minutes.

"You're not bothered by it?" ensured Remus.

"Not in the slightest. Here, Em, catch!"

Kirsty threw the mirror across the classroom to a shocked Emma.

Once the mirror was caught by Emma's safe hands, Kirsty received a murderous look from its owner.

"Thank you," replied Kirsty with a sheepish grin.

"Do you want some help with that, Kirst?" enquired Sirius, jerking his head in the direction of Kirsty's still lifeless book.

"No, I can manage perfectly well, thank you very much!" she replied, rapping him over the head with her wand so that he would remove himself from her workspace.

Sirius returned to sitting upright but turned his chair sideways in order to continue surveying her. Kirsty began to make furious jabbing motions with her wand whilst muttering the incantation repeatedly under her breath. Remus budged his chair away from her slightly, scared that she was about to accidentally poke him in the eye.

"Look, come here," instructed Sirius, getting up from his chair and coming to stand behind her. He took hold of her right wrist; her wand was still enclosed in her hand, and guided it so that it traced the appropriate movement needed for the spell. "Now, annunciate the incantation," he ordered softly.

Kirsty did so and jumped backwards, her head meeting Sirius' chest, when the book began to flap obediently in front of her.

"Wow, well done!" praised Sirius, "That wasn't that hard now was it?"

Sirius was grinning broadly when Kirsty turned around to thank him, and was it Remus' imagination? Or was there a lot more than friendliness evident in the look that Sirius proceeded to give her?

"And if you do this..." continued Sirius, taking hold of her wrist again and forcing her to make a sharp tapping movement with her wand.

Kirsty's book then zoomed through the air before hurtling down and dive bombing Peter in the side of the head.

"Sirius!" scolded Peter, annoyed, as he turned around from the desk where he had been seated next to Lily; he seemed to have guessed that the book had emanated from Sirius' direction.

"It wasn't me," protested Sirius grinning mischievously, "It was Kirsty!"

\------------

Sirius swung his bag over his shoulder and gave his goodbyes to James, Remus, Lily and Hayley, who were all headed off to Arithmancy, before running to catch up with Kirsty, Emma and Peter who were all well on the way to Ancient Runes.

The trek from Transfiguration to their Ancient Rune's classroom was an unusually long one; Sirius suspected that this was probably due to his current drowsy state.

Once there, Sirius graciously held the door open for the other three before entering the room himself. He followed Kirsty as she wound her way over to the desk which she and he usually occupied, whereas Emma and Peter disappeared over to a desk which was a few rows in front and a few desks to the right of them.

Professor Typicus strode into the room and all talking ceased at once.

He was a tall man with prematurely grey hair and piercing hazel eyes which seemed to scrutinize every detail of your face as if he were searching for some clue or other in order to help him in assessing your demeanour. His enthusiasm for his subject was what made the subject of Ancient Runes so compelling to Sirius. He had a lenient manner but was able to revert to being a tough disciplinarian to those students deserving of it.

The lesson started with yet another mind numbingly boring talk concerning their NEWTs before the professor resorted to explaining about some new ruins and emphasising his points by writing them on the board.

Having written down the more important information off the board, Sirius began to become increasingly bored. Listening to explanations about difficult ruins was definitely not the way to revitalise oneself.

He glanced sideways at Kirsty and then looked over at Emma and Peter. Good they're all taking notes. This left Sirius free to copy them up at his leisure, for between the three of them they were bound to copy down the majority of the Professor's explanation.

Like he had done merely minutes ago in Transfiguration, Sirius leaned back on his rear chair legs and surveyed the ceiling.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kirsty survey him with annoyance before muttering, "Will you pay attention?" furiously out of the corner of her mouth.

"But I'm bored!" whined Sirius.

"But you like Ancient Runes!" replied Kirsty, imitating his whiney voice.

"Shush, I'm being rebellious," he said, smiling cheekily and waving at one of his fan girls that had just happened to look his way. "And quite frankly, Kirst," he continued devilishly, "you're cramping my style."

Kirsty, faking annoyance, pushed his chair back onto all four legs with a loud bang.

"Mr Black," Professor Typicus' voice cut sternly through the air, "I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb my class quite so loudly."

"Sorry, Sir," Sirius countered politely.

"Anyway," continued Kirsty after verifying that Typicus had gone back to teaching his lesson, "the point is that I simply can't concentrate with you lounging there looking all sexy."

Sirius reverted to leaning back on his chair again, a smile plaguing across his lips. He asked Kirsty, in a voice full of unsuppressed glee, "You think I'm sexy?"

"No," she replied feigning defiance, "I was just channelling my inner fan girl, that's all."

"You have an inner fan girl?" pestered Sirius becoming increasingly more amused. "You're one of them!" he exclaimed over dramatically whilst pointing his finger accusatorily at Kirsty and bringing his chair to the floor with another resounding bang.

"Mr Black!" yelled Typicus.

"Sorry, Professor, my foot slipped," lied Sirius.

Typicus gave him a piercing look before returning to his lecture.

"So who are you the fan girl of?" Sirius persisted.

"I'm no ones fan girl," objected Kirsty.

"Liar."

"Fine," sighed Kirsty, "If you must know I'm Matt Higgins' fan girl,"

"What? As in the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" asked Sirius. "He's a prat," he confirmed.

"Hmm," replied Kirsty noncommittally.

"You don't seriously like him, do you?"

"Why? Are you worried that you've lost another potential fan girl to the cause?"

"No."

"Or are you perhaps jealous?"

"What? Of that puffed up Plimpy? No chance!"

"Suit yourself."

"You're having me on aren't you?" asked Sirius after a few moments, raising his eyebrow quizzically in her direction.

"Took you long enough," laughed Kirsty. "You really are sleep deprived aren't you?" she continued to tease.

"So you don't like Matt Higgins?"

"Please, as if I'd go for a Ravenclaw. I have enough trouble competing with you Gryffindor boys as it is."

This was music to Sirius' ears, even though he couldn't quite explain why.

"So does this mean that you are indeed more inclined to be one of my fan girls?" asked Sirius hopefully.

Kirsty rolled her eyes. "Nope, because I am fully immune to your charms, Sirius Black."

The smile slid off Sirius' face. "No one is fully immune to Sirius Black," he informed her wryly.

"Oooh, hark at you, Captain Ego," she teased.

Without thinking, Sirius bought his chair back on all fours again, in order to address Kirsty at her eye level, and its bang echoed around the room for the third time.

"Black!"

"Sorry, Professor, my leg has an involuntary twitch," bluffed Sirius.

Typicus, seemingly trying hard to contain his annoyance, carried on with his teaching regardless. Peter and Emma turned to survey the two of them, clearly they were intrigued.

"You're a liar, Miss White," announced Sirius in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, am I?" she challenged.

"Yes, because you simply can't be completely immune to my many charms."

"You really do think a lot of yourself, don't you?" she asked incredulously, smiling at him.

"No. It's just that practically every other girl in this place worships the ground I walk on, and those that don't have simply confessed that they find me attractive. All except you that is."

"Maybe I'm special?" she volunteered.

"Hmm."

Sirius watched her as she returned to copying the explanations down from the board. He wasn't going to let this go. He knew that Kirsty must at least find him marginally attractive. He wasn't sure why he was so tempted to know what her feelings towards him were on a physical level, he just was. So instead of contemplating this further, he reverted to thinking of a way to prove her attraction.

He had it. It was such an obvious idea that he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him straight away. He would do what he did to all the girls when he wanted to know whether they liked him or not, although he didn't thinking waving at Kirsty, like he had done to the Ancient Runes' girl earlier, would quite cut it. He would have to go that one step further.

He darted a quick look in the direction of his teacher to make sure that he was otherwise engaged before leaning towards Kirsty and kissing her roughly on the cheek.

A dull flush flooded her cheeks, giving Sirius all the proof he needed, before she exclaimed with embarrassment and shock, "Sirius!"

"Miss White!" shouted Typicus. "The answer is not and never will be Sirius as you so vehemently insist!"

"Sorry, Sir, I was talking to Sirius here."

Typicus surveyed her for a few seconds before addressing Sirius, who had again resorted to lounging back in his chair. "Are you distracting her, Mr Black?"

Sirius, who until that moment had been lounging with ease doing his best to plaster an innocent look onto his face, nodded his head a fraction at Typicus.

Maybe it was due to Kirsty's clear embarrassment that Typicus postponed from dishing out his long awaited punishment. "If either of you interrupt my lesson one more time, you'll be out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor, sorry, Professor," they both muttered apologetically.

"Totally immune, are you?" Sirius asked Kirsty triumphantly.

Kirsty hit him sharply on the arm. "That was a downright devious thing to do; it was low even for you, Sirius." But Sirius noted that her tone wasn't as angry as she was trying to make it out to be.

Kirsty decided to go back to work, probably in order to remain in Typicus' good books, whereas Sirius reverted to lazily blowing his fringe out of his eyes.

"So," stated Sirius after some contemplation, "does this mean that you are in fact one of my fan girls?"

In his excitement over this realisation, Sirius bought his chair down for the final time and unfortunately, for the pair of them, it landed on Kirsty's foot.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Out!" bellowed Typicus, his eyes darting angrily between the two of them.

Sirius got up, feeling rather pleased with himself, and walked out of the room. He stopped and leaned on the doorframe whilst he waited for Kirsty, who picked up her bag and left the room mumbling repeatedly under her breath.

"Well, that was fun!" he exclaimed with a grin as Kirsty joined him outside.

Kirsty, however, didn't look amused. "You just got me kicked out of class for the first time ever!"

Sirius assumed a look of pride and said with glee, "I know!"

"You do realise that we're probably going to get detention for this," she informed him.

"Yep," he replied, his grin spreading even wider, "which means I'm already one up on James!"

Kirsty scowled.

Sirius gave her the puppy dog eyes and asked, "Oh, come on, how can you stay mad at this face?"

Kirsty deliberately averted her gaze away from him.

Sirius, not being one to give up easily, went and stood directly in front of her eye line and asked sincerely, "Okay, how can I make it up to you?"

Kirsty looked at him and a wide smile spread across her face.  
\-----  
James had just started to dig into his jacket potato, intent on ignoring Lily and Hayley, who were keen to discuss what they should include in the Arithmancy essay they had been set for homework, when the idle chatter of Sirius and Kirsty announced their arrival.

James nearly choked on his mouthful of potato when he registered Sirius' appearance.

The two walked methodically down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables in order to come and sit down amongst their friends. Neither of them uttered a single word as they began to pull plates of food towards themselves.

James shared a look of puzzlement with Remus before turning towards the two of them and instructing, "Explain."

"I coloured Sirius' nose in black and drew whiskers on his face," replied Kirsty in monotone. Sirius nodded his head seriously in compliance before they both returned to their meals simultaneously.

James got the feeling that he was taking part in a well-rehearsed play that had been concocted by them both. It was a few seconds before the full significance of Sirius having his face painted like a cat occurred to James and he laughed, "Padfoot the feline!"

The others smirked along with him, apart from Emma and Peter who were currently absent, and Hayley, who was looking more than a bit confused seeing as she was the only one who did not yet know about the Animagi in her midst or Remus' furry little problem.

"What's so funny about Sirius being a feline?" she queried.

None of them deigned to answer her.

"Does anyone get the feeling that we're missing something?" ploughed on Remus indicating Kirsty and Sirius with a nod of his head.

James, Lily and Hayley all nodded in agreement, and James decided to continue his questioning. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Why did you see fit to colour in Sirius' nose and draw whiskers on him?"

"Because he owed me," announced Kirsty.

"Why?" asked James again, growing weary of their evasiveness.

Kirsty turned to face Sirius and asked, "Are you going to tell him or am I?"

"Tell him what?" questioned Remus curiously.

A look of fear graced Sirius' previously giddy features.

"I think you'd better do it," Sirius told Kirsty in reply, "because I think him hearing me give the retelling of my actions and their consequences might just make him strangle me."

"Oddly enough, that made sense," stated Kirsty; she then turned to face James, who was now extremely intrigued, and informed him, "Sirius managed to land me in a detention with Typicus next Friday night."

James, who had just been about to swallow a rather large amount of pumpkin juice, spat it back out into his glass, spluttering madly.

When he recovered he was absolutely livid. Rounding on Sirius, he yelled, "What?"

Sirius gulped. "Well, uh, you see, Prongs," he replied, sounding immensely flustered and running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was agitated.

James turned to Kirsty and stated, his tongue lashing with annoyance, "But Friday night, that's-"

"Quidditch tryouts," Kirsty finished his sentence for him, looking immensely apologetic. "But, James, you don't really need me there. I mean, I'm not the most brilliant Seeker anyway, so I won't mind in the slightest if you decide to ditch me for someone better."

"What?" asked James, extremely bemused by this. "Of course I want you on the bloody team! You're a damn good Seeker when you put your mind to it, Kirst, and there's no way that you're getting off that easily!"

"But, James-"

"No arguments!" he barked. "I was thinking that I don't really need you to try out anyway. I want to keep the old team members: you, Sam and Lesley, because let's face it, you can't have changed that much in just three months. So now I just need to find another Beater and two more Chasers."

At the mention of the needed players, Sirius offered, "I'd be happy to help fulfil one your requirements..."

James glared at him and spat, "You're the last person that I want on my team now, dog boy."

Sirius looked downcast and more than a little taken back.

He opened his mouth to retort but Hayley beat him to it. "I thought Sirius was supposed to look like a cat?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

James sighed. He swore it'd be a hell of a lot easier to just let her in on their secret, but Remus was having none of it. James didn't understand why Remus was so set against Hayley knowing about his condition. The other three girls knew. Though, James supposed, Emma, Lily and Kirsty finding out about it by themselves and having to actually inform Hayley of the situation in person were two entirely different things. But it was Remus' secret to tell, and if he didn't want her to know, then the others would respect his wishes.

Again Hayley's enquiries were shunned as Sirius protested, "But, Prongs, you love me. At least that's what you said that night up on top of the Astronomy Tower..."

Lily laid her fork down and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that was a great night," agreed James nostalgically.

"I am oh so worried about you two," declared Emma as she approached the little knot of Gryffindors.

"How do you think we feel?" asked Peter, following in her wake. "We have to share a dorm with them,"

James, realising how they had interpreted this conversation, clarified, "No, you've got the wrong end of the stick, it's not like that at all. I meant it in the sense that I love Padfoot as a person; I love the essence that is Sirius Black. In no way do I harbour any feelings of love for him."

"Always suspect a man who objects so vehemently," teased Hayley with a smirk.

James sighed loudly.

"Looks like you've dug yourself in even deeper there, mate," noted Sirius.

"Oh, shut up, you!" snapped James.

There was silence for a few moments before Kirsty said, "I'm really sorry about tryouts, James."

"It's all right; it wasn't your fault."

"I'm really sorry too, Prongs," concurred Sirius.

James didn't respond.

Lily broke the awkward silence that had followed by turning to Emma and asking, "What the hell took you two so long anyway?"

"Yeah, you missed all the fun," chipped in Hayley.

"We nipped to fetch some books from the library. What fun?" he enquired slurping his soup.

"Oh, just hearing that Kirsty and Sirius got kicked out of Ancient Runes-"

"Oh, that's old news," piped up Emma. "We did witness it all after all."

Lily and Hayley's eyes lit up. "Does that mean that you'll tell us why they got kicked out?" asked Lily hopefully.

"I'm surprised Sirius hasn't already told you," commented Peter.

"A gentleman never brags about his achievements," stated Sirius.

"A gentleman wouldn't have kissed Kirsty on the cheek in order to achieve his own means," retorted Emma.

"What?" asked Hayley excitedly.

Sirius grinned widely, but James noticed that he was still watching him warily out of the corner of his eye.

"She blushed a nice bright red when he did it too," Peter informed them.

Kirsty's face was now flaming demonstratively.

"But why did he kiss her?" questioned Lily giddily.

"Wanted to see if she was one of his fan girls, from what I can gather," answered Emma.

"Yep, another fan girl lands into the lap of Sirius Black," announced Sirius as he mimed ticking off a name on an imaginary piece of parchment.

"But Kirsty has always been one of your fan girls," Hayley informed him.

Kirsty shielded her face from view with her hand.

"Oh, really?" enquired Sirius, turning to look at her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Ever since second year, I believe," stated Lily.

"But you hated me in second year," Sirius told Kirsty.

"That doesn't mean that I didn't find you attractive," Kirsty informed him, removing her hand so that her embarrassed face could be seen by everyone.

Sirius grinned broadly.

"I'm so glad that you two turned up," Kirsty informed Emma and Peter dryly.

Emma and Peter grinned inanely in response.

"This is all punishment for me being so chirpy this morning isn't it?" asked Kirsty suddenly hit with a realisation.

"No," exclaimed Hayley sarcastically. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Kirsty's grumbles were drowned out by the sudden catcalling that emanated from the Slytherin table.

James, along with the others, looked to see what had caused it.

A first year Hufflepuff seemed to have stumbled on his robes whilst making his way into the Great Hall.

"Gits," muttered James.

"Which reminds me," stated Remus lowering his voice to a whisper, "Peter reckons that it's about time we took the Slytherins down a peg or two. Any ideas?"

James sat in contemplation whilst Remus addressed Sirius, "Can you think of anything, Padfoot?"

"I'm not helping to come up with anything," refused Sirius, "until Prongs accepts my apology."

Bloody Padfoot!

Remus and Peter rolled their eyes and turned away to discuss their own ideas.

Sirius leaned towards James. "I'll tell you what, in order to make it up to you, the Butterbeers will be on me when you captain Gryffindor into our first win of the season."

James smiled at this, Sirius' confidence in his ability as captain melted away any ill feelings he had towards him.

"Okay, I forgive you as long as you throw in some Chocoballs as well as," he announced, grinning at him.

"Deal," Sirius replied, smiling thankfully, "Now, about letting me onto the Quidditch team..."

\------------

It was too hot. Kirsty, who had just finished the last of her sandwich, could literally feel the sweat pouring off her. She'd already drunk two glasses of chilled pumpkin juice, but they had done nothing to aid her discomfort.

Coming to the decision that being all hunched over at the table was doing absolutely nothing to help cool her down, Kirsty proceeded to try and lie down on the bench. However, she had two problems: one, Remus was sitting too close to her curled up legs; and two, Sirius was sitting too close to her head and shoulders, and the both of these combined made it increasingly difficult for her to lie down flat.

"Would you like us to move?" asked Sirius amusedly.

"No, I'm good, ta," she replied, hoisting her legs up to rest on Remus' lap and placing the top half of her back on Sirius' shoulder and upper arm.

Remus gave her a look of amused disbelief but didn't remove her legs or grumble in the slightest.

Sirius, however, asked, while shifting his arm slightly into a more comfortable position, "Would you like me to fan you as well whilst you're down there?"

"If you want," she replied lazily, her eyes fluttering shut.

An icy blast of cold air hit her in the face, and she opened her eyes with a start to see Sirius pointing his wand at her face.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Well, we thought so," announced Peter.

Kirsty noted that the guys all seemed very quiet now that she had invaded their personal space a bit more than she had been doing previously. She wondered whether they were worried about her eavesdropping. Well they needn't be, she thought, because she hadn't been paying them any attention before hand seeing as she had been way too busy staring intently at MacIntosh.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting back to discussing how you're going to jinx the suits of armour to charge into every classroom in the school and relay crude messages to its inhabitants or something?"

From her position Kirsty saw James, Remus and Peter's eyes light up, she couldn't see Sirius' face but she guessed that he had reacted in much the same way.

"I was kidding, guys!" she cried exasperatedly.

Peter especially looked crestfallen.

"And anyway, if my being here bothers you so much just cast Muffliato on me,"

"We couldn't do that," protested James.

Kirsty, who had been eyeing up the Neapolitan ice cream, countered, "Of course you could. I don't mind, honest,"

"Well, the thing is it would be a bit unfair of us to cast the spell on you, seeing as you've provided us with the inspiration for this particular prank," he continued.

"I have?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh, yes, Remus informed us of your comical shenanigans at breakfast," informed Sirius.

"He did? But that was nothing; I was just messing about."

"Ah, but, Kirst, you seem to be forgetting that the Marauders are well renowned for being able to turn nothing into something."

Kirsty surveyed them all warily.

"In fact," announced James, "I think we're about ready to put our plan into action,"

"Sit up straight, Kirst, you'll see better," advised Peter.

Begrudgingly, Kirsty shuffled around on the bench and eventually sat upright with her feet on the bench and her back still resting against Sirius.

"Three, two, one," counted down Remus.

Four jets of orange light burst simultaneously from their wands and landed in various places along the Slytherin table.

Nothing happened. Had the prank gone wrong? Kirsty surveyed the boys' faces but saw only their badly contained glee present there. She revolved her gaze around to look at Hayley, Lily and Emma and saw that they, too, were watching the Slytherin table avidly. In fact, noted Kirsty as she did a quick sweep of the room, the entire hall seemed to be watching the table with anticipation.

Taking a leaf out of everybody else's book, she too returned her gaze to the table, and upon doing so she could have sworn that she saw something move of its own accord on one of the plates of food.

And sure enough, within seconds the entirety of the Slytherin table was in upheaval. Cries of shock, fury and annoyance flew around the Hall to be greeted enthusiastically with roars of laughter, awed gasps, exclamations of glee and a round of general jeering and catcalling. The Slytherins were under siege.

The Slytherins' food was rebelling spectacularly against their consumers' greedy mitts, and it wasn't taking any prisoners.

The chicken drumsticks were living up to their name and beating countless numbers of Slytherins rhythmically around the head; the glass jugs full of ice cold pumpkin juice had soared high above the table and were now pouring their contents onto and into the robes of those that had been unlucky enough to be seated underneath them; peas were flying up people's nostrils left, right and centre and scoops of ice cream were throwing themselves at their faces.

The most cowardly members upped and fled, scrambling as fast as they could towards the Entrance Hall, but with a lazy flick of his wand, James got the bowls of fruit in on the act and loose pieces of fruit soared through the air to pummel the Slytherins' retreating backs.

It was only when Remus, creased up with laughter, sent a stream of grey light over to the table with his wand that the onslaught ceased.

A roar of deafening laughter and applause broke out throughout the other three quarters of the hall. Everywhere Kirsty looked people were clutching their sides with laughter or else banging their fists repeatedly against the table.

"Well, that definitely gave new meaning to the term ‘food fight'," gasped Lily, her face creased with laughter.

At this, Kirsty and the others all dissolved into yet another round of incontrollable giggles.

So much so that when McGonagall came marching towards them, they all had tear tracks staining their faces.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew," she barked. "Detention, my classroom Monday night!"

James grinned broadly as she walked off. "I'll catch you up in no time, mate," he informed Sirius.

"In your dreams, Prongs."

"That has got to be a record," marvelled Emma. "Not even back for a day, and you lot have already landed yourselves in a detention, and old Sirius there has managed to scoop himself two."

Sirius beamed with pride.

"Not to mention that Kirsty's also managed to earn herself one," added Hayley. "So how exactly does it feel being on level pegging with one of us girls, James?" she continued teasingly.

"Like we've had an extremely bad influence on you all," James retorted.

"And don't we know it," stated Lily dryly.

Kirsty had finally helped herself to ice cream after ascertaining that the Gryffindor food was going to behave itself when Sirius lifted his head up, alert, and for the first time Kirsty caught a glimpse of his dog like persona.

"What's up?" James asked him.

Sirius indicated his head over to the Slytherin table. "Looks as if someone's going to leave without trying the dessert."

James raised his eyebrows at the other three, and they smiled mischievously back at him.

Kirsty shared puzzled looks with the girls, who shrugged in return before they all turned in unison to see who the guys were talking about.

Avery, Wilkes and Rosier had all just vacated the Slytherin table and were now making their way outside.

"Well, I think we should impress upon them just how rude it is to leave the table without sampling all of the available courses," stated James as he rose out of his seat. Sirius, Remus and Peter followed suit.

Sirius flicked his wand, and the large bowl of ice cream hovered in front of him, making Kirsty extremely glad that she had grabbed her ice cream when she did, and with that done all four of them stated their goodbyes and followed the group of Slytherins out into the grounds.

Lily groaned. "Those four really are the limit,"

"But you have to admit they're a very entertaining limit," remarked Hayley.

Lily smiled slightly in response.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm off to watch, a little Slytherin-Marauder conflict is always good for the soul," announced Emma, jumping out of her seat.

Kirsty made to rise out of her seat too, but Emma patted her on her shoulder as she walked past and stated, "No, no, no you have to stay here and finish your ice cream," and with that she flounced off, Kirsty cursing her slightly as she went.

She made a move to follow her, but Lily grabbed hold of her elbow.

She spun around to question her, but Lily cut her off. "Don't you think you're in enough trouble today as it is?"

Kirsty floundered.

"Plus," she continued pointing at Kirsty's bowl of ice cream, "you can't leave that; it'd be a waste of food."

Kirsty humphed; she knew Lily was right.

Solemnly she returned to her pudding.

She hadn't even managed to have one mouthful when realisation hit her, and she grinned inanely.

"What?" asked Hayley, sounding slightly unnerved.

"Do you think Sirius realises that he's just gone into battle with his face painted like a cat?" she asked gleefully.

\------------

"Bastards, the whole lot of them, really think they're something. Black and Potter are the worst though; think they're God's bloody gift!"

"Oh, stop it, Wilkes, you're making me blush," simpered Sirius as he and the other three approached Wilkes and his friends from behind.

Quick as a flash the three Slytherins whipped around, their wands raised level with the Marauders' chests.

Compared to the other two, Wilkes was startling in contrast. He was tall and burly with tousled dirty blond hair and a face that made him look like he'd had a couple of rounds with the Whomping Willow. Avery, however, was of medium height and build with short brown hair and startling blue eyes, and according to most girls' estimates he wasn't overly bad to look at. And finally, Rosier, who was around a head taller than Wilkes and like James he was of an athletic build. He had extremely dark hair and eyes and, not unlike Sirius, he managed to pull off looking handsome with extremely little effort on his part. He often looked haughty and bored, but there was something in his eyes that could make even the hardest of people feel sick with unease. Rosier was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and this, along with his looks, was what made Sirius much more opposed to him than to the other two.

"What do you four want?" spat Avery.

"Actually, we just came out here to offer you some ice cream, but seeing as you've been bitching about us, I don't think we'll bother," stated Peter humorously as he levitated the bowl of ice cream away from Sirius and placed it on the floor out of harm's way.

"I suppose you think your antics at lunch were highly amusing," commented Rosier in a lazy drawl.

"Just a little," replied James modestly.

"Well, seeing as the Marauders," Wilkes pronounced their nickname with particular distaste, "have already graced us with their worth today, I'd say it was only right that we too put to good use the gifts that the good Lord gave us-"

Sirius shifted slightly at this.

"And do what it is that us Slytherins do best..."

"What you Slytherins do best, or what you Death Eaters do best?" asked Remus coolly.

"Oooh, very good, Lupin," breathed Wilkes turning his wand so that it now pointed at Remus' face. "You always were the astute one of the group. Now be a good little know-it-all and have a merry old wager on what happens next."

"Stop playing games, Wilkes," barked Sirius, growing agitated. "Either have a good old go at jinxing us to high heaven or bugger off!"

Wilkes laughed coldly. "Don't tell me you don't like games, Black. That truly is a pity. I was going to show you some of our very finest. But what the hell, if the Gryffindors can do pranks, then the Slytherins can play games. And this one is one of my hand picked favourites. We like to call it picking off the weak link..."

Sirius' thoughts automatically went to Peter, and he made a sharp glance sideways. But Remus was already on it and had moved ever so slightly Peter's way.

Wilkes laughed manically. "Oh, not Pettigrew, what would be the fun in that? Oh no, I had rather a different subject in mind."

Wilkes' voice had been low and dangerous, and Sirius was beginning to feel more than a bit uneasy.

Within what seemed like a millisecond Wilkes' wand had left Remus' face and had emitted a blast of purple light which narrowly missed James' ear. Sirius' anger that Wilkes would even consider James as the weak link was short lived as a high pitched scream reached his ears. He had never whirled his head around so fast in his life.

Emma's crumpled form lay at the bottom of one of the castle's outer walls mere feet away from where they were standing. With a sickening jolt, Sirius realised that she must have ventured outside to see their ambush of the Slytherins. Wilkes' spell had thrown her backwards against the wall.

Sirius dreaded to think what would happen to either him, Emma, or the others if he approached in order to make sure she was okay.

"You're going to regret that, Wilkes," snarled James, raising his wand.

This time it was Avery who laughed. "That's just typical of you four. You couldn't give a toss about what happens to you, but if any of your girls are under threat, you'd fight tooth and nail to ensure their safety,"

"You'd better count on it," growled Sirius, poising his wand.

During this exchange, Sirius saw James inching away from the small group, and he hoped that he was expressing a wish to go and check on Emma.

Rosier took his gaze from the place where Emma lay and locked his eyes on Sirius with mild interest. "Bring it on then, Black," he whispered dangerously.

Sirius didn't need telling twice.

His and Rosier's spells collided explosively in mid-air just as James narrowly dodged a spell sent his way by Avery.

As Avery and Rosier bought their wands back up looking for a repeat performance, Wilkes threw his arms out in front of the both of them, halting them in their tracks.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat-" Wilkes issued a malicious look Sirius' way.

Cringing, Sirius suddenly remembered about his painted face. Silently cursing Kirsty he cast Tergeo on himself in order to vanish the ink.

"Take care of the Mudblood," Wilkes ordered.

Avery and Rosier were only too happy to comply.

\------------

A spark of worry ignited inside Lily as soon as she saw Severus and Mulciber rise from the Slytherin table and walk out of the hall. She was loitering with the idea that she should maybe go outside and check on the boys. However, it was the approaching Sam North that made up her mind.

"Hi, guys. I hate to say this, but I have a bad feeling that things might just be getting a bit ominous outside,"

"You're not the only one," announced Lily.

"So are we going to be the ones to go and save their behinds then?" enquired Kirsty.

"It looks like it; if we're lucky enough, we might just get there in time to administer them their last rites."

"Then we'd better make it snappy because the younger Black is also making his bid for freedom."

Lily, along with Hayley and Sam, whipped her head around to see Regulus walking spiritedly towards the Entrance Hall.

As one, the three girls jumped up out of their seats, but before they had even gone ten paces, Sam called after them, "Do you want me to tell Emma where you've gone?"

Hayley spun around. "Emma followed the guys outside..." she informed him regrettably.

Sam's features formulated into a deep frown as he digested this information.

As they started off again, he shouted, "Hang on! I'm coming with you!"

\------------

Avery and Rosier resigned to doing Wilkes' bidding at once.

"She has nothing to do with this, Wilkes, let her be!" cried Peter.

"Nothing to do with this, Pettigrew?" mocked Wilkes. "She has everything to do with this, because she has everything to do with you four. Those girls practically dog your every footstep; you're never without them. It's quite sickening really. And the best of it is, they've made you go soft-"

Sirius' jet of light missed Wilkes by mere inches.

In retaliation, Wilkes brandished his wand, and a stinging sensation struck Sirius' arm, and he drew back.

As Sirius rubbed the scorch mark produced by the Stinging Hex, his eyes fell upon the two Slytherins who were approaching a now standing Emma.

Emma made to barge right past them to reach the Marauders, but they stood firmly shoulder to shoulder to block her way.

When her attempts to get past the towering Slytherins seemed futile, Emma moved forward once again and kicked Avery hard in the place that God only meant to be treated nicely.

Instantly, he was doubled up on the ground, too agonized even to swear at her.

That's our girl, thought Sirius proudly.

His pride quickly vanished to be replaced by revulsion and fear when Rosier made a lunge towards Emma.

He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and dragged her back over to the wall, which he pinned her against with such force that it made her head snap back and collide with the solid brick behind. She grimaced with pain, and Rosier inched forward so that he was dangerously close to her face.

Pressing his body against hers so that she remained pinned to the wall, Rosier took his index finger and traced it slowly down Emma's cheek, passed her jaw line and down into the hollow of her throat. As his finger lingered there he moved his head forward slightly and whispered something in her ear, all the while keeping his smarmy gaze fixed upon the Marauders.

Sirius felt physically sick. He tore his eyes away, unable to watch anymore, and instead focused on the taunting gaze of Wilkes.

As he sprang forward, prepared to do some serious damage to the perverted git, a jet of bright light flew past his left ear.

"You look as if you're in need of some reinforcements, Wilkes," announced Mulciber from behind them.

Sirius had no need to turn around, Mulciber and Snape skirted around the edge of Peter to come to a stand still beside their familiar.

Mulciber was tall, pale and thickset with dark hair and eyes as well as extremely harsh looking features.

Severus Snape looked exactly the same as ever. His pale face was framed by a curtain of greasy black hair, his skin was sallow and his nose hooked. He was not extremely tall but had a lanky look about him.

"Afternoon, Snivellus," greeted Sirius softly.

Snape gave him a look of deepest loathing.

"Oh, joy," groaned Remus.

Mulciber turned his gaze upon him. "I'm surprised you're here, Lupin. Quite frankly, I'd expected better from a Prefect,"

"I could say the same about your mate Rosier over there," retorted Remus with a set jaw. "Or you could even say the same for James."

"What?" scoffed Snape. "Potter's not a Prefect!"

James shifted forward slightly so that his Head Boy badge glinted in the autumn sunlight.

"Head Boy?" choked Snape. "You? But that's preposterous..."

"If you're the Head Boy, then who the hell did they make Head Girl?" asked Wilkes in disbelief.

"Ah, that would be our Miss Evans," replied James, glancing at Snape.

A muscle twitched in Snape's jaw, and Sirius saw James' little grin of triumph.

"Come on, lads," growled Mulciber. "A good old three on four seems good to me."

"Correction, four on four," came a voice not so unlike Sirius' own.

Regulus strutted over to the Slytherin threesome.

From the looks on their faces, Wilkes, Mulciber and Snape all seemed to find Regulus just as irksome as Sirius himself found him.

"This doesn't concern you, Black," spat Wilkes.

"On the contrary, I have more of a right to be here than even you three have-" he retorted, his gaze lingering for a fraction of a second on Sirius.

"Plus you can hardly say that I'm inferior to you four," he added looking ridiculously smug.

This comment puzzled Sirius to no end, even more so when it resulted in the Slytherins letting his little brother stay.

"Good, now we're evenly matched," boasted Regulus.

"I knew I was expecting too much when I thought you able to count, Regulus," Lily stated dryly. "My calculations seem to show clearly that we are in a four against eight situation-"

"Seven, I'm afraid, Lily, I'm not staying." Sirius caught a glimpse of Sam as he swept off in the direction of Emma and Rosier.

"Well, I think that's officially the shortest rescue mission on record," announced Kirsty.

Sirius smiled slightly and turned his head to survey the three girls.

Lily held a hand on hip stance, her wand held loosely at her side, Hayley looked battle ready and was tapping her foot impatiently and Kirsty was stood examining the dirt under her fingernails. Her thumb was hooked on her robe pocket, and she held her wand loosely between her middle and index finger.

"Well," drawled Wilkes looking suggestively at Lily, "we've already sorted out Bembridge. It'd be a privilege to wipe out another Mud-"

"Don't!" yelled Snape, glaring furiously at Wilkes.

"What's the matter, Sev? You never seemed to have a problem with calling me that." stated Lily.

Snape looked steely and clamped his mouth shut.

Sirius allowed himself a look of grim satisfaction. He was glad to see that Lily had overcome her ‘Slytherin are people too' phase and finally seen them for the sinister berks that they were.

"Oh for God's sake, just get on with it already!" cried Regulus impatiently. Patience had never been Regulus' greatest virtue. He shot a streak of blue light out of his wand and it caused a crater in the place that Hayley had been standing seconds beforehand.

Right that's it.

Sirius pelted towards Regulus, set on causing him as much damage as was wizardly possible.

However, Sirius never reached him because just as he was about to draw level with Regulus, a chorus of Slytherin voices shouted, "Impedimenta!" at him, and the combined power of the spells knocked him cleanly off his feet.

He hit the ground with such force that he was immediately very badly winded.

As he laid there trying to regain his composure, he tilted his head so that he could survey the goings on behind him.

Remus and Peter were duelling Snape and Wilkes, James was fending off Mulciber's spells, Kirsty and Lily were duelling Avery, who had wandered back over to the group, and Hayley had made a dart towards Emma, Sam and Rosier.

Sirius watched Hayley's progress, and as he did so he allowed his gaze to roam once more towards Emma. Sam was knelt down on the ground beside her sitting form, and Rosier lay a few feet away from them with what looked like the remains of the ice cream bowl next to his head.

Nice one, Northy, thought Sirius gleefully.

A loud bang drew Sirius' attention back to the Gryffindor-Slytherin duel.

James had darted forward; Sirius guessed that this was because of what had just happened to him, and with a bang snake-like chords had burst out of the end of Wilkes' wand and twisted themselves around James' mouth, wrists and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

Sirius heard soft footsteps approaching from behind him. He was still in too much pain to roll over and see who it was, although he was pretty sure that if he did, he would have come face to face with Regulus' malevolent dark green eyes.

The footsteps stopped, and in seconds Sirius was dealing with yet another excruciating pain as Regulus sent a swift kick into his abdomen. He cried out with the pain of it, and he heard the Slytherins' jeers.

Regulus laughed softly as he reached down and pulled Sirius up to kneel in front of him by his shirt collar.

Sirius' left cheek was throbbing from where he had hit the ground; Regulus sent an evil grin his way before bringing his arm back and sending a rocketing punch at the already bruised cheek.

Sirius heard Kirsty scream as he swayed and fell sideways.

Regulus dragged him back up again and hit him a couple of more times before withdrawing his wand and pointing it directly between his brother's eyes.

"Revenge is sweet, big brother," he breathed.

Sirius allowed himself a puzzled frown, revenge? Revenge for what? He couldn't recall ever doing anything drastic unto Regulus; it usually tended to be the other way around...

He raised his eyes and looked defiantly into Regulus'.

And for the first time in five years, they actually made sufficient eye contact.

When they had been forced to communicate at home they had always looked over the other's head or else mumbled to their feet, but not now. Looking into his younger brother's face he saw him more clearly than he had done in years.

There was no denying that he looked like Sirius, but subtle differences separated them in both character and looks. Regulus had encountered a growth spurt and now must have stood no less than a head shorter than Sirius. He would never look as toned as Sirius did, seeing as had always been the skinnier of the two, but there was no denying that Regulus had definitely beefed up. His eyes were green opposed to Sirius' grey ones, and his hair was significantly shorter and of a lighter tone. He had inherited the Black family looks but lacked the finesse in which Sirius was able to pull them off. Regulus was no longer a little snot nosed kid; he'd become a man. A pang presented itself in Sirius' chest, and he surprised himself when he realised that it was being caused by nostalgia.

He shifted his gaze slightly, and it came to rest on the small scar that was present on Regulus' left temple.

He remembered the day Regulus had got the scrape which had caused it. They had been sitting on Sirius' bed, and Regulus had laughed so hard at a joke that Sirius had told him that he had fallen off the bed and hit his head against the bedside table. The next morning Regulus had entered his room and proudly showed off his scar before begging Sirius to tell him some more jokes. Sirius recalled that Regulus must have been around nine at the time, seeing as it took place mere weeks before he was due to start Hogwarts.

Suddenly memories were flashing through his mind like a movie reel. A five year old Regulus, terrified and shaking from head to foot, came running into Sirius' room and dived under his covers as a fork of lightening struck overhead; an annoyed eight year old Regulus kept complaining that Sirius always made him play Keeper; a distraught ten year old Regulus held onto Sirius' arm for dear life as he made to board the Hogwarts Express; a confused eleven year old Regulus simply couldn't comprehend how hisbrother could have possibly ended up in Gryffindor; and finally a sneering fifteen year old Regulus who stood atop of the Grand Staircase and insulted Sirius and his friends standing far below.

He snapped out of his reverie and looked again into Regulus' eyes. He got the feeling that he wasn't the only one who was currently taking a trip down memory lane.

Regulus blinked hard, and Sirius saw the confusion and hesitancy in his eyes.

He lowered his wand and swallowed hard.

"Stop!" he barked towards the duellists.

All spell firing ceased at once from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor ends.

"We need to go," he informed them.

"What? Are you insane?" screeched Avery.

"Slughorn will be leaving the Great Hall any minute now, and if we're caught, we'll be in for it big time."

"Don't make me laugh, Black," snarled Mulciber. "We know full well that Slughorn is always the last to finish a meal."

"Look," Regulus snarled back, "who was the last one out of the hall? I'm telling you Slughorn will be finished anytime soon. And if it's not Slughorn who finishes first, we may well end up dealing with McGonagall."

"I'm not going anywhere," growled Mulciber.

"Unfortunately for you, Mulciber, you have no influence over me." Absentmindedly Regulus' fingers lingered over a spot on his left forearm. "But if you want to stay out here and receive detention, that's fine by me-"

"Fine," snapped Wilkes. "Avery grab Rosier, we're going."

As Regulus stalked away from him, Sirius' insides churned and a buzzing filled his ears. Regulus' accidental grasp of his left forearm had not been lost on Sirius, for he knew far too well what it was that must have lurked underneath the fabric of Regulus' robe.

Sirius' knees felt crippled from kneeling on the hard ground, his cheek and abdomen throbbed, but worst of all, his heart ached.

*

"Duelling!" the sharp tones of McGonagall's voice cut through the air in the Hospital Wing like a knife. "How could you be so irresponsible? I never would have expected this of you!"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, and his bed sheet rustled.

"As punishment, you will be serving detention with Professor Slughorn next Wednesday evening."

McGonagall turned on her heel and made her way over to the doorway.

Upon leaving the Hospital Wing, she hesitated and slowly swivelled around to face them once again.

"Except for Miss Bembridge, Miss Jones, Mr North and Mr Potter that is, who, according to eyewitnesses, did not perform a single offensive spell. Good day to you all."

But before she left Hayley piped up, "Sorry, Professor, but how are the Slytherins to be punished?"

McGonagall surveyed her and answered crisply, "They will be spending next Wednesday evening with me."

As the echo of McGonagall's footsteps died away, Peter laughed, "Looks like we got the better end of the deal."

Kirsty scoffed. "What, having to spend an entire evening listening to Slughorn prattling on about what a wondrous student our Miss Evans is? I don't think so."

"I still can't believe that James wriggled his way out of a detention!" cried Emma.

"I still can't believe that James didn't try to hex the slimy gets into next Sunday," stated Kirsty.

"Look at me, I'm growing," announced James, sitting up straight in his chair and trying to look distinguished.

"That you are," agreed Lily with smile.

James looked like the cat that had got the cream.

"Well, I for one can't believe that Lily got a detention and James didn't," admitted Hayley.

"Ah, I'm drawing with Lily," yelled James. "I feel unclean."

"You're also losing to me," Kirsty informed him with a wink.

"Damn you, White,"

Sirius lost concentration at this point but their idle chatter continued.

Kirsty, Hayley, Lily and Peter were all sat around Emma's bed in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey had patched both he and Emma up, Emma having received a gash on her head from where she hit the brick wall, and Sirius' face had been restored to its former glory.

James had just sidled over to Sam, who was leaning on the doorframe, and immersed him in conversation.

Before he had even glanced around the room to see where Remus had got to, the sound of someone pulling up the chair next to his bed made him whip around.

"You have pensive face," Remus informed him softly as he sat down.

Sirius smiled slightly at his kind face and tried for a bit of humour. "I was just trying to recall the last time I was in the Hospital Wing where it didn't inadvertently involve Kirsty."

Remus laughed. "The other times being?" he asked.

"Well, the time back in fifth year obviously," Sirius informed him. Remus nodded gravely. "And that time during third year Charms when she jinxed that quill so that it became lodged inside my ear."

Remus chuckled fondly at the memory of it. "And this time it's Kirsty's fault because?"

"Because she inspired the prank," relayed Sirius.

"Ah," Remus smiled in comprehension.

There was a pause.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you," he instructed.

Typical Moony. He was too intuitive for his own good sometimes.

Sirius sighed. It was Regulus that was plaguing him, Regulus and the horror which lurked beneath the left sleeve of his robe. Of course Sirius knew what was there, how could he not? He could remember clearly the day that his cousin Bellatrix had flounced into his house and proudly showed them all the Dark Mark which had been emblazoned onto her pale skin. Her face had flushed with pride when she had informed them that she was now a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

But Sirius had never expected it of Regulus. Sure, he knew that his brother agreed whole heartedly with Voldemort's propositions, but he never would have imagined that he'd go this far.

Sirius swallowed hard and looked up to meet Remus' gaze. "Regulus is a Death Eater."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews and kudos would be great as I would love to know your thoughts on the story so far!


	5. Chapter Five - The Pickup Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Kirsty are stuck doing Typicus' detention. But does being left alone with Kirsty have more of an affect on him than Sirius is willing to let on?

The first week back was definitely one of the most tiring Sirius had ever had the misfortune of experiencing. His and his fellow seventh years’ noses were red raw from having them continually pressed against the grindstone. Their workload was at an all time high, and Sirius was having a harder time of it than most. His detentions with McGonagall and Slughorn weren’t exactly what you’d call hard work, but they had been time consuming, which ultimately didn’t ease his soon-to-be disastrous homework situation. The detentions along with the workload, the lack of sufficient amount of sleep, and Regulus constantly plaguing his mind had resulted in Sirius already being three homework essays behind everybody else.

_Regulus._ He had been Sirius’ biggest problem this week. After confiding in Remus, it hadn’t been hard for Sirius to divulge his fears unto the others. And he was immensely glad that he had done so, for they had been nothing but supportive. However, this had been earlier on in the week, and recently Sirius had got the feeling that they were slightly fed up of discussing the situation.

As the week had progressed and his homework situation had started to become dire, he had been forced to realise that there was nothing that he could do concerning Regulus for the time being, and he was left to hope that the time for confronting his younger brother would present itself in due course.

The week’s Defence against the Dark Arts lessons had also done nothing whatsoever to lighten his mood. It wasn’t the fact that MacIntosh wasn’t good; in fact he was annoyingly so. Their first lesson had consisted of their professor informing a class of shocked seventh years that their lessons were pretty much in their hands. “For you are now, as seventh years, rather past the stage where you can be instructed in what spells are to be used in certain situations,” he had recited. “I am afraid that it is now a mere matter of you playing to your strengths, acting intuitively and, above all else, having a natural affinity with the unique magic that flows through your veins and encompasses your very souls.” However, before Sirius had even begun to get excited about the prospect of being allowed to run a ruckus during the class, MacIntosh had told them that there were still certain protective spells that they had yet to encounter, and that they would be starting on Patronuses before the Christmas break.

But it was not MacIntosh’s lesson plan that had vexed Sirius so; rather the effect that MacIntosh was having on his constituents. For all the way through their first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, Lily and Hayley were to be found trying desperately to dissuade Kirsty from trying to earn herself a detention. In Sirius’ opinion, it was safe to say that she would have found detention with MacIntosh about as punishing as being made to spend the day inside Honeydukes.

Even more annoying than that was the fact that Kirsty had proven herself to be a natural at acting intuitively with concerns to magic. MacIntosh had been so impressed with her that she had been the only one exempt from that day’s homework.

It was these things and more that had led to Sirius secretly claiming war on MacIntosh. The first bout of this had commenced during their third Defence against the Dark Arts lesson of the year.

Making sure to arrive much earlier than everybody else, Sirius had slipped inside the classroom and concealed himself in a shadowy corner behind a grand oak bookcase which made its residence at the far end of the classroom.

The class had trundled in, but still Sirius had remained hidden.

MacIntosh took the register and yet Sirius still didn’t alert the Professor to his presence in the room.

It wasn’t until about halfway through the lesson, when MacIntosh had set the class that day’s task, that Sirius had chosen to make his appearance.

He jumped out from behind the bookcase, startling many a student in the process, and yelled triumphantly, “Just kidding! I’m here! Fooled you again!”

MacIntosh had been too taken back to speak, let alone dish out punishment, and Sirius sat down and remained quiet for the rest of the class. There was a limit to how far you could take such things after all. Sirius one, MacIntosh zero.

*

“You’ll do fine, James,” stated Remus reassuringly.

James paid no attention to him and continued to wring his hands anxiously.

It was Friday evening, and Sirius and the others had all just settled themselves down for dinner.

They had not long been released from the swelteringly hot Charms classroom and, due to the immense heat, robes had now been yanked off, shirt sleeves rolled up, hair tied back, collars loosened, and ties removed.

Sirius was now digging enthusiastically into his shepherd’s pie, but James, who was looking like nerves had started to take a hold of him, refused to touch anything.

“You’ll be a great captain!” chirped in Peter.

James shrugged noncommittally.

“You know what,” began Hayley munching thoughtfully on the sandwich she had just pinched off Lily’s plate, “I think I might tryout for Ravenclaw Seeker this year.”

Sirius choked on his mouthful of shepherd’s pie and proceeded to have a coughing fit. As Lily helpfully patted him on the back, Remus queried, “You?”

“Yes, what’s so funny about that?” Hayley replied defensively, shifting her weight to the other foot from her position behind Kirsty’s shoulder, poised to leave for her own table at any moment.

“The fact that you can’t catch for one thing,” piped up Emma.

“What? I can too catch!” protested Hayley indignantly.

From his seat beside Sirius, Peter quickly launched an apple Hayley’s way.

She reacted too slowly and the apple soared past her outstretched hand.

“See,” retorted Peter smugly.

Hayley wasn’t amused in the slightest.

“You have to be able to catch to be a Seeker,” Kirsty informed Hayley with a cocky smirk.

Sirius, having now recovered from his recent coughing fit, picked an apple out of the fruit bowl and gazed at it, a cunning smile gracing his lips.

Without further hesitation he lobbed the fruit over at Kirsty.

Sirius had to credit her, because she did in fact notice the oncoming green blur quicker than Hayley had done.

Kirsty practically lunged sideways on her seat to retrieve the apple. Her fingertips were inches away from latching onto the waxy exterior of the fruit when her balance failed her. She perched precariously on the edge of the bench, flailing her arms around madly, before Remus grabbed her sleeve and pulled her upright once more. The apple hit the floor with a small thud.

“My Seeker, everybody,” remarked James dryly.

Kirsty looked sulky and replied defensively, “Shut up. I bet Sam won’t be able to catch it either.”

_Typical Kirsty,_ thought Sirius, _pass the challenge onto someone else and pray that their failure will far outstrip your own._

Lily studied her apple for a moment before throwing it towards an extremely unaware Sam.

_Thump._ The fruit hit him hard on the forehead.

Lily dutifully mouthed her apology to him before Peter quipped sarcastically, “Great Quidditch team, Prongs.”

James was looking unimpressed by his team’s performance.

“Are you sure you don’t want to make this lot tryout again?” asked Sirius.

James just shook his head disbelievingly.

Emma, clearly wanting revenge for the unprovoked attack on Sam, scooped another apple out of the fruit bowl and threw it at James.

With the air of a pro, James stuck his hand out and caught the soaring fruit effortlessly.

“Damn you, Potter,” growled Kirsty, displeased.

James gave her what she must have construed as an extremely infuriating grin.

“So, do you reckon I should do it?” Hayley continued to enquire.

“Do what?” asked Remus, cutting into his steak.

“Try out for the Quidditch team!” cried Hayley exasperatedly, giving Remus a highly annoyed look.

Sirius and the others all shared glances and smirked at each other.

“No,” they all confessed in unison, grinning madly.

“You’re all rotten buggers, you know that?” announced Hayley, picking her bag up angrily and storming off to the Ravenclaw table.

“Bless,” sympathised Emma.

“If there was one thing we could have done to make sure she’d try out, it was that,” stated Remus. “Now she’s going to do it just to prove a point.”

Sirius laughed along with the others.

“So, technically, we just did her a favour,” pointed out James. “I must say that makes me feel decidedly less guilty.”

“I am _so_ going to watch Hayley tryout,” said Kirsty enthusiastically.

“Well, I guess you should make to at least _one_ of the teams’ tryouts,” retorted James with annoyance. Kirsty lowered her gaze.

“So what are you lot going to do whilst Prongs is at tryouts and me and Kirsty are in detention with Typicus?” asked Sirius. Kirsty gave him a dark look at the mention of the detention.

“Well, we thought we’d go down and watch. After all, we’ve got the weather for it,” replied Peter, looking up at the ceiling. Sirius followed his gaze and was met by the tantalising rays of sunlight that were being mirrored in the hall’s enchanted ceiling.

“So whilst we’re inside slaving away, you lot are all going to be outside sunning yourselves?” asked Kirsty grumpily.

“You’ve got no one but yourself to blame for your detention,” Lily reminded her.

“That’s not true! I have him to blame!” she exclaimed, pointing directly at Sirius.

Sirius feigned a look of innocence and shock and replied, “Who, me?”

Kirsty was saved from answering him when Mary MacDonald, the last resident of the seventh year girls’ dorms, got up from the table, slipped on something invisible to Sirius and fell to the floor.

Remus, looking horrified, mouthed to them all, “Apple.”

As one, the group all guiltily averted their gaze and shielded their faces with their hands.

*

It was with heavy hearts that Sirius and Kirsty plodded up to their Ancient Runes detention with the rest of the group waving cheerily at them as they departed for the sunny grounds.

“Gits,” muttered Sirius.

“Clean,” instructed Typicus upon their arrival. “I want this whole classroom spotless upon my return.”

Sirius sighed with relief, talk about being let off easy.

“Without magic,” added the Professor.

Sirius saw Kirsty’s shoulders slump, and he stood with his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Have fun!” exclaimed Typicus as he made his way out of the door.

Sirius and Kirsty stared hopelessly at each other.

*

“I swear this is slave labour!” yelled Sirius in frustration fifteen minutes later.

Kirsty stopped and rested her chin on top of the mop which she had previously been cleaning the floor with. “I wonder how tryouts are going…” she pondered, ignoring Sirius’ outburst and turning to look out of the window.

“Wishing you were out there?” Sirius asked her.

“Yeah,” she sighed.

“Come on, Kirst, stop beating yourself up about it. What’s done is done; you can’t go down to the tryouts now. So just stop feeling guilty about it.”

“I don’t feel guilty about it. I have no reason to feel guilty about it. You, on the other hand, should be feeling nothing but remorseful for getting me into this situation,” she retorted heatedly.

“Oh, but I do,” he replied. Dropping the duster down onto the desk, he slid across the wet floor and skidded to a halt in front of her.

“I just cleaned that,” she pointed out, looking irritated.

“I know,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

Kirsty bashed him on the underside of his chin with the top of the mop handle. “Dust,” she commanded him, pointing over to the pile of old books that they had recently unearthed.

“You’re so masterful,” he informed her with a flirtatious grin as he sidestepped her, “I love that in a fan girl.”

She rapped him hard across the shoulder blade, using the cleaning instrument as her weapon of choice once again.

Sirius did as he was told and began dusting down the old volumes whereas Kirsty again mopped the spot of floor he had intruded upon before stalking over to the far end of the classroom.

It was only when he was placing the books inside the vacant spots that he had found in one of the bookcases that he stole another glance Kirsty’s way. She was standing on one of the chairs in order to reach the top of the classroom’s grandest bookcase. Watching her, he simply couldn’t help but marvel at just how well they got on with each other, especially when you took into consideration the fact that they’d only been friends for little over a year.

It wasn’t just Kirsty; it was all four of the girls. Sometimes it astounded him just how much he cared for each and every one of them, and he knew for a fact that he’d never be able to envisage day to day life without them. It was Lily’s hatred for James that had caused the initial rift between the two groups of friends, though Sirius and Kirsty’s animosity towards each other definitely didn’t help any.

Sirius had been bought up hearing the White family’s name uttered in sheer disgust. The Whites were the positive to the Blacks negative. Kirsty’s family were dead against Voldemort and what he stood for, having always stood firm beside Dumbledore themselves. They favoured Gryffindor house above all others, although if a family member didn’t get accepted there they didn’t exactly treat it like the end of the world.

But despite this, Sirius knew that there were members of her family that, like the Blacks, lived under the impression that being of pure blood practically made them royalty. Sirius supposed that this came with the territory of being from an old wizarding family.

Kirsty, however, didn’t share these views at all. You only had to see the way that she admired Hayley and Remus’ intelligence, Lily’s potion brewing skills and, Emma’s spell work to know that.

It was funny to think that, even though most pureblood families were interrelated, not a single White had ever managed to tarnish the Black Family Tree. The tree housed Prewetts, Lestranges, Bulstrodes, even Potters, but never a White.

Sirius was pretty sure that it had been her family’s prejudices that had caused Kirsty to initially hate him so, though he supposed that him being an arrogant little berk hadn’t helped matters. Even though Kirsty hated him during their first five years of schooling, Sirius actually took a shine to her way back near the end of the first year. Countless times he had found himself laughing at her jokes and inadvertently keeping a watchful eye on her when she had an unexpected run in with the Slytherins.

But it was what he liked to call ‘the fifth year incident’ which had finally bought the two groups together. It was the incident that had earned him his second Kirsty related trip up to the Hospital Wing, and it had taken place after their Defence against the Dark Arts OWL exam.

Sirius’ boredom had been the initial cause of the whole scenario, for James had attacked Snape for this seemingly trivial reason. But it was Lily coming over and confronting them on the matter that had really set the ball rolling.

 

_“Who wants to see me take off Snivelly’s pants?” enquired James jovially moments after Lily had stormed off up to the castle with a worried Hayley trailing hot on her heels._

_“Put him down, Potter!” someone instructed angrily._

_Sirius and James both wheeled around to see Kirsty standing there with her wand raised, looking the most furious that Sirius had ever seen her._

_“Don’t tell me you’ve partaken in the Snape fan club too, White,” sneered Sirius. Kirsty glowered at him._

_“Look, Kirsty, do you really expect me to let him get away with what he just said to Lily?” asked James._

_“On the contrary, I wouldn’t have expected anything less from the likes of James Potter and Sirius Black.”_

_“And what’s that supposed to mean?” demanded Sirius._

_Kirsty sighed. “Do you two have any idea who you are acting like?”_

_Sirius shared a puzzled look with James._

_“You’re acting like those who you have always claimed to despise.” Sirius felt none the wiser, and Kirsty seemed to be growing impatient with their lack of realisation. “You’re acting like Death Eaters, for God’s sake!”_

_This accusation made Sirius feel sick to his stomach, and he saw James slacken the grip on his wand._

_“What?” James asked her quietly._

_Kirsty swallowed hard and looked at them apologetically. It seemed as though she had been unwilling to inform them of this in such a harsh manner, but unfortunately her lashing tongue had beaten her indecisive conscience to the punch._

_“She’s right,” Remus informed them solemnly, appearing at Kirsty’s side. She gave him a startled look as if surprised by his confirmation. “You areacting like Death Eaters.”_

_James looked revolted with himself and bought his wand down to rest by his side. Shame flooded over Sirius, and after having sneaked a glance over at Peter, he saw that he, too, was looking horror stricken._

_“And I’m just as bad for cheering you on,” whispered Peter._

_“And I’m no better for not putting a stop to it,” confessed Remus._

_Kirsty seemed shocked by the reaction that she had managed to obtain from them all._

_“No, Moony, don’t say that,” instructed James, shaking his head “You’re the good one of the group.”_

_“Yeah, right,” replied Remus disbelievingly._

_Kirsty cleared her throat. “Maybe we should…erm…let him down before all the blood rushes to his head and Lily jinxes you all into high heaven because of it,” she suggested._

_None of the boys moved, so Kirsty reverted to pointing her own wand at Snape instead._

_“I don’t need your help either, blood traitor.”_

_Sirius bared his teeth in a snarl and wheeled towards Snape, how dare he?_

_Kirsty, however, merely hesitated a fraction before waving her wand and performing the counter-curse. “Ah, but unfortunately for you, you do,” she informed him coldly, and with a flick of her wand she made him fall painfully to the ground. “I think you should go and apologise to Lily,” Kirsty informed James._

_“What? He should be the one apologising after what he’s just said,” James replied shooting Snape a look of utter distaste._

_“Look, you’re doing yourself no favours here. If you care about Lily at all, you’ll go up there and apologise. Plus, Lily’s never going to start liking you if you don’t start acting like the bigger person.” James looked a little terrified at the thought of having to face Lily again so soon._

_Sirius heard the swishing of robes behind him and turned to see that Snape had made it to his feet and was now standing with his wand raised. But Kirsty reacted faster and with a lightening quick wrist action Snape found himself having to do his utmost to rid himself of the Tarantallegra curse._

_She turned back around to face them and winced. “Promise me you won’t tell Lily about that one.”_

_Sirius laughed._

_“Your secret’s safe with us,” Peter assured her with a smile._

_“So, you’ll go and apologise?” Kirsty reverted to pestering James._

_James sighed and nodded. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any hints?”_

_“Just be yourself,”_

_“…But Lily hates me,”_

_“Okay, then be the less arrogant and infuriating version of yourself,” she amended. James continued to look unconvinced._

_In the silence that ensued between them, Sirius heard a low muttering from behind him. Snape had managed to perform the counter-curse for his dancing legs. Sounding quite demented, he screeched from behind them, “Sectumsempra!”_

_The flash of bright light that emanated from his wand streaked towards the group, its intended target: Kirsty. Instinctively, Sirius ran towards her intent on removing her from its path. But all did not go as planned._

_Sirius didn’t quite muster all the speed needed to both reach Kirsty and remove her out of harm’s way. As the spell headed for the two of them, Sirius had only just managed to run in front of her. Blood spurted from Sirius’ torso as if he had been slashed by an invisible sword and the pain was excruciating. He staggered backwards, nearly colliding with Kirsty, before collapsing to his knees with a prolonged groan._

_Sirius bit down hard against the pain and he was dimly aware of Remus incapacitating Snape with a hastily performed, “Incarcerous.”_

_“Oh, Merlin!” exclaimed Peter upon seeing Sirius’ wounds. “He needs the Hospital Wing urgently, guys.”_

_“I’ll take him,” offered James immediately._

_“No, you need to go and see Lily. I’ll do it,” objected Kirsty, her voice uncharacteristically quiet._

_“Are you sure?” James seemed reluctant to delegate the task unto her._

_“I promise I’ll look after him,” she replied with a forced smile. “Besides I want to do it.”_

_“Well, okay, if you’re sure…”_

_“Go on, go and see Lily,” she urged him, “I’ll take of things here.”_

_James nodded his thanks and turned towards Hogwarts._

_“Good luck!” Kirsty shouted after him._

_Remus helped Kirsty heave Sirius up from his knees._

_Before Sirius proceeded to lose his balance, Kirsty draped his arm supportively around her shoulder._

_“Are you okay to sort all this lot out?” Kirsty asked Remus, indicating the large crowd of onlookers._

_“Don’t worry, it’s taken care of,”_

_“We’ll come up and see you as soon as we can, Padfoot,” added Peter._

_“Can you walk?” Kirsty asked Sirius in a whisper._

_“It’ll hurt like hell, but I’ll give it a go. I can’t expect you to carry me up to the Hospital Wing now can I?” he replied meekly._

_As they made their way slowly up to the Hospital Wing, Sirius had started to feel extremely indebted towards her. Here she was volunteering to take him, who she absolutely despised, up to the nurse, when clearly the most that he deserved was to be left behind for Snape to finish him off._

_Sirius was starting to feel incredibly faint. His surroundings were blurred and he had a ringing in his ears, and though he couldn’t see, he guessed that he must be loosing blood at an alarmingly fast rate._

_As they ascended the stairs they met up with Emma. But Sirius didn’t follow her and Kirsty’s conversation at all. Thankfully, after a conversation that had seemingly been short and to the point, they reached the Fourth floor._

*

_Sirius awoke to a blinding light. He squinted and shielded his eyes in order to locate its source._

_“Sorry,” exclaimed a girl’s voice, “is that too bright?”_

_The light became dimmer and Sirius looked towards the voice’s owner. Kirsty White was sat by his bedside with her feet resting on the edge of his bed and a magazine propped up against her thigh. He looked over at her, confused beyond belief. “Oh, please don’t tell me you’ve got amnesia too. I already feel bad enough as it is!” she cried._

_Suddenly everything came flooding back to him: the attack on Snape, Lily’s insistence that they leave him alone, Snape calling her a Mudblood, Kirsty informing them all that they were acting like Death Eaters and then pain lots and lots of pain._

_“No, I’m good,” he informed her with a kind smile._

_She sighed with relief._

_“And what have you got to feel bad about in the first place?” he enquired, confused._

_“Well, it’s my fault that you’re in here. If I’d just let you be-“_

_“It’s not your fault. I deserved everything I got. I’m glad you came over and gave us a piece of your mind, it was a real eye opener.”_

_She surveyed him sceptically._

_To avoid her analytical gaze, he looked down at his bare chest intent on surveying the damage that Snape’s spell had caused. He had three big scars running diagonally from left to right along his chest, the biggest of which started just below his shoulder and disappeared under the bed cover. He prodded the big one experimentally and winced. He was still a bit tender._

_“Don’t do that, it hurts,” observed Kirsty dryly._

_He looked questioningly at her, wanting answers._

_“Madam Pomfrey says that the pain should go away within the next few days, and she also said that with some luck the scars will disappear with time.”_

_Sirius nodded thoughtfully in response. “How long was I asleep for?” he queried._

_“A good three hours or so.”_

_“What? Seriously? And you’ve been here the whole time?” he asked, astonished._

_“Pretty much. Peter and Remus both say hi by the way.”_

_When Kirsty folded up her magazine and turned away from him to place it on the table, Sirius lifted the covers slightly just to make sure that he wasn’t completely naked, because just being topless in front of Kirsty was making him feel uncomfortable enough.Phew, his trousers were still to be accounted for._

_He looked up to see Kirsty grinning amusedly at him; apparently his little antic had not gone unnoticed._

_“Shocking, isn’t it?” she asked him._

_He gave her a puzzled frown._

_“I must be one of the only girls in the school who could be in a room with an unconscious and half naked Sirius Black and not want to ravage him.”_

_Sirius let out a bark of laughter. He had never before been graced with the much friendlier side of Kirsty’s personality._

_A hush developed between them._

_“Thanks, Sirius,”_

_“No, problem,” he replied with a warm smile. Kirsty proceeded to look mildly uncomfortable. “Makes it a bit hard to hate my guts now doesn’t it?” he asked her jokingly._

_“Just a little,” she replied giving him a radiant smile._

_“Truce?” he asked holding his hand out to her._

_“Truce,” she affirmed enclosing her hand in his and sealing the deal._

_*_   
_“Merlin! Are you alright, mate?”_

_Sirius and Kirsty had just tumbled through the portrait hole, Sirius laughing uncontrollably at the Quibbler article that Kirsty had just read out to him. ‘Speculation is rife that He Who Must Not Be Named is the long lost celebrated Wizard toy maker and proprietor of the well renowned Jigs and Trinkets toy shop in Diagon Alley.’_

_James rose slowly out of his chair, concern etched into every line of his face and Sirius swallowed his laughter and inclined his head in affirmation._

_“I’m fine. I’ve been better, but I’m doing okay.”_

_James heaved a sigh of relief. Remus and Peter, who were sitting over in the corner of the room engaging in a game of Exploding Snap, both smiled, clearly pleased to see him back in their presence._

_Lily was sitting on the sofa hugging her knees. Her cheeks were red and blotchy which suggested to Sirius that she had previously been crying, and Emma was standing with her hand resting on the back of the sofa watching Sirius and Kirsty with undisguised intrigue._

_Everyone seemed a bit puzzled by Sirius and Kirsty’s behaviour, and, as if to clarify the situation, Kirsty brandished her copy of the Quibbler in front of them all._

_“Oh, Kirst!” Lily sprung forward off the sofa and ran over to throw her arms around Kirsty’s neck. “I’m so sorry!” she sobbed into her shoulder. “Are you okay?”_

_Kirsty, who looked extremely taken back by this display of affection, prised Lily away from her. “I’m perfectly fine, Lil.” Lily took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes. “And it wasn’t your fault,” Kirsty assured her._

_Lily nodded meekly and gave Kirsty a gratified smile. She turned to Sirius. “Sirius, I suppose a gigantic thank you is in order.”_

_He held his hand up to halt Lily in her tracks. “No, there’s no need, I don’t deserve it.”_

_“But… Kirsty…” she stammered._

_“Has already thanked him and made amends,” Kirsty interjected._

_Emma choked. “You two? You made amends?”_

_Kirsty grinned at her shocked expression._

_“Lily, I just want to apologise for being such a git earlier,” Sirius informed her softly._

_Lily gave him a look of surprise before breaking out into a smile._

_“There seems to be a lot of that going around this evening,” she replied wryly, shooting a fleeting glance at James, who was looking ashamed._

_“So, is everything okay here?” Kirsty asked her, indicating James._

_“I suppose so,” replied Lily resignedly, “for now.”_

_“So what happened?” asked Emma, looking eagerly towards Sirius and Kirsty; after all, she had been the one who had been absent for most of the proceedings._

_“You mean you don’t already know?” asked Sirius, shocked._

_“Nope,” moped Emma, “nobody’s seen fit to tell me much.”_

_“We were all a bit too worried to speak to be honest, Padfoot,” confessed Peter._

_Sirius gave him a grateful smile._

_“Oh, but never mind about that now,” stated Kirsty dismissively, “I want to know what went on after we left. You apologised, I take it?” she asked turning to James. He nodded. “And Snape?” she continued._

_“McGonagall got him,” replied Remus._

_“And?” persisted Kirsty seeming impatient._

_“Well, from what we overheard he was close to expulsion. But I think Slughorn objected, and he’s now being forced to serve two weeks full of the most gruesome detentions he can find.”_

_“Did you tell McGonagall everything that had happened?” Lily asked him sceptically._

_Remus nodded gravely. “Us four have all got detention with her once the exams are over.”_

_Sirius nodded along with the other two; it was no more than they deserved._

_“Now will someone please tell me what happened after I left?” begged Lily._

_James sighed. “Well, Kirsty came over and ordered us to put Snape down before she proceeded in informing us that we were in fact acting like Death Eaters-“_

_“You said that?” asked Lily, astonished._

_Kirsty said nothing, but her uncomfortable body language spoke volumes._

_“And as you can imagine that really struck a chord, so much so that we all froze on the spot and Kirsty had to resort to going to let Snape down herself-“_

_“So you didn’t take off his pants?” confirmed Lily, her mouth twitching slightly._

_“No,” replied James shortly._

_“Shame,” noted Emma._

_Sirius smirked but Lily shot Emma an annoyed look._

_“Then Snape called her a blood traitor-“_

_“Oh, Kirst, he didn’t!” wailed Lily._

_“Water of a duck’s back, Lil, they’re only words. Besides, I’m proud of being a blood traitor. I’d much rather be that than one of those pureblood obsessed scum. The same goes for you; you shouldn’t get upset with being called a… that. You should be proud to be muggleborn, especially when you have magical abilities that most of the purebloods in this place can only dream of.”_

_Lily smiled at her, her bottom lip trembling slightly._

_“But she let him down regardless and then suggested that I come and apologise to you, which I did,” James paused for a moment and gave Kirsty a consulting look before continuing. “Then Snape fired Sectumsempra at her, and Sirius took the spell, and not long after that I came up here to apologise.”_

_“And we went up to the Hospital Wing,” added Sirius._

_“And we dealt with the onlookers and made sure Snape got what was coming to him,” informed Peter._

_“Hang on, why did Snape suddenly decide to fire a spell at Kirsty?” queried Emma._

_“Did something else happen?” flared up Lily, fixing Kirsty with a piercing look._

_Kirsty sighed resignedly. “Fine, I’d cast Tarantallegra at Snape prior to that.”_

_“What?” screeched Lily, “I don’t believe this, Kirsty, after everything I’ve said to you in regard to Severus!”_

_“Look, Lily, yes, it’s common knowledge that I absolutely despise the bloke, but I didn’t jinx him just for the hell of it. He made to attack this lot from behind but I got him first. I despise such cowardly actions, you know that.”_

_Lily stood in silence, her chest heaving. There’d always been a rift between the two girls when it came to Snape. “Don’t you dare say I told you so,” Lily ordered Kirsty through gritted teeth._

_A prolonged silence ensued._

_“There was so much blood,” whispered Emma, glancing at Sirius, “you looked terrible, like you were on death’s door. It was scary.”_

_“I’m fine,” Sirius reassured her, immensely touched by her concern. “Madam Pomfrey patched me up in a heartbeat. Besides, scars are sexy, right?”_

_Kirsty rolled her eyes and smirked._

_“When did you see Sirius?” Lily asked, puzzled._

_“I met Kirsty when she was bringing him up to the Hospital Wing.”_

_Sirius looked to Kirsty, waiting for her to give her confirmation, but instead he saw her eyes light up._

_“How come you didn’t mention it before?” Lily asked again._

_“Well, I came in during the apology didn’t I? So I didn’t want to interrupt. And afterwards everyone was too worried to care about my information anyway,” declared Emma._

_“Fair enough,” relented Lily._

_As if she had been waiting for a lull in the conversation Kirsty jumped in, “Hey, Lil, ask Emma why she went off to curl her hair again after the exam.”_

_Emma shot her an extremely filthy look. “Will you shut up?” she spat._

_But Lily was already looking intrigued. “Go on, why did she?”_

_“Emma’s in love!” cheered Kirsty._

_“I am not!” replied Emma defiantly, her ears going red._

_Lily was grinning madly. “Oooh, who with?”_

_“Don’t you dare, Kirst!” commanded Emma._

_Defiantly, Kirsty opened her mouth to answer Lily, but Emma pounced._

_Moving swiftly, Kirsty got out of the way, and Emma nearly careered into the wall._

_She proceeded to run around the common room, jumping over chairs and avoiding tables, with Emma in hot pursuit._

_Kirsty, laughing inanely dodged every object that Emma hurled at her with ease._

_“Don’t you dare breathe a word, Kirst.”_

_“Oh, come on, Em, you can’t deny me a bit of gossip.”_

_Emma roared with frustration. “Just you wait, I’ll spread all of your most embarrassing secrets throughout this entire school-“_

_“Good luck with that, considering that I don’t have any. None that you know of anyway.”_

_Kirsty dove towards the now unoccupied sofa and jumped onto it from behind. “Emma fancies-“_

_But Emma anticipated this move and ran to the front of the sofa to clap a hand over Kirsty’s big mouth._

_Whilst Kirsty was struggling against Emma’s restraints, the portrait hole open and Sam North walked through._

_Kirsty, upon seeing him, started laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her face. Emma’s whole face went bright red as he walked past the gathering. Kirsty gave Sam a brief thumbs up as he ascended the boys’ staircase. Emma removed her hand and Kirsty’s giggles reverberated around the entire common room._

_“Him?” asked Lily, grinning widely._

_“Oh, shut up, the lot of you!” screeched Emma, for all four boys were now in on the hysterics. “I’m going to kill you, White!”_

_And with that Emma, too, climbed up onto the sofa and began to wrestle with the almost completely incapacitated Kirsty._

_Lily, rolling her eyes, withdrew her wand and yelled, “Protego!”_

_The force of the shield charm threw both of the girls off of the sofa, but Kirsty got the worst deal as she careered backwards and fell over the back of the sofa, causing it to tip up._

_Sirius, who had slipped over and joined the other three boys, asked Remus, “Are they always like this?”_

_“I hope so!” exclaimed James, clearly entertained._

_Kirsty sat up and rubbed the back of her head._

_Lily threw Kirsty’s Ancient Runes book at her and it hit her hard on the chest._

_“Enough of the squabbling,” instructed Lily, “now get upstairs the pair of you and start doing some revision for your Ancient Runes exam.”_

_Kirsty and Emma complied without so much as a grumble obviously sensing that Lily had nothing but their best interests at heart._

_*_

_“Get up!” exclaimed an impatient voice from Sirius’ left._

_Groggily, he rubbed his eyes. “What?” he asked, his mouth bone dry._

_“Get up now!”_

_“Who’s there?” asked Peter._

_“Kirsty.”_

_“And Emma,” came a second irritated voice._

_“What?” yelped James. “What the hell are you two doing in here?”_

_“What’s going on?” enquired Remus._

_Kirsty sighed exasperatedly. “Snape’s outside our common room.”_

_“What?” yelled James, accompanied by the creaking of bedsprings. Sirius guessed that he had just sat bolt upright in bed._

_“Exactly. And Lily’s just gone down to speak to him, so hurry the hell up!” demanded Emma._

_They didn’t need further encouragement. Sirius practically threw himself out of bed before tearing down the staircase after the two girls._

_Kirsty reached the portrait hole first and pressed her ear firmly against it. Emma was next pushing against Kirsty to try and get a better vantage point, Kirsty gave her a look of deepest annoyance. Sirius and the other three boys leaped over the room’s many scattered objects to reach the portrait hole in time to hear the whole conversation._

_Due to the cramped conditions, Sirius was forced to lean over Kirsty in order to press his ear up against the entrance. His skin tingled at its close proximity to hers. As soon as his ear came in to contact with the solid surface, Snape’s voice filtered through._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m not interested.” Lily replied simply._

_Sirius and James raised their eyebrows at each other, Lily clearly wasn’t giving into Snape this time._

_“I’m sorry!” protested Snape, more vehemently this time._

_“Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here.”_

_“Yes, but who was it who told Mary?” asked Kirsty, sounding miffed._

_“I was. I would have done," continued Snape, "I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –“_

_“Slipped out?” There was no pity in Lily’s voice only anger and annoyance. “It’s too late. I’ve made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you.” Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw Kirsty give a small nod of compliance with the last statement. “You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don’t even deny it! You don’t even deny that’s what you’re all aiming to be! You can’t wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?”_

_“Go, Lily,” whispered Emma in awe._

_“No – listen, I didn’t mean –“_

_“- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?”_

_Silence followed, and Sirius wondered whether Snape was struggling with his words._

_Suddenly there came a scraping noise, announcing Lily’s return._

_“Move!” Kirsty instructed them all._

_They all pelted back over to their respective staircases but due to their number and speed it all simply resulted in them lying in a dishevelled heap on the floor._

_“Not quite quick enough, guys,” Lily informed them wryly._

_Sirius noticed that she didn’t look as angry as he had expected._

_Kirsty stood and opened her mouth to speak. Lily halted her in her tracks. “Not one word, Kirst, not one word.” Kirsty floundered before clamping her mouth shut. “I’m off to bed, night all,” stated Lily ascending the staircase._

_“I was right about him all along though, wasn’t I?” Kirsty asked them all triumphantly._

_Emma smiled and shook her head. Sirius stole a look over at James and saw that he was looking practically giddy._

_“Right, we’re off to bed too,” exclaimed Emma._

_But Sirius dismissed this comment. “Nice pyjamas, Kirst,” he complimented, smiling broadly as he noticed them for the first time._

_Kirsty looked down at her pyjama top and smiled playfully at him in return._

_Her top was pink with a picture of a dog wearing shades and a black leather jacket embroidered on it, and across the top in bright red the words ‘Doggy Style’ were emblazoned flamboyantly across it._

_Sirius shared a look with the other three boys as they, along with him, were sure to appreciate the humorous significance of this._

_“Night, guys,” stated Emma, giving them a fleeting wave as she followed in Lily’s wake._

_“Night,” echoed Kirsty giving them all a warm smile._

_“Night,” Sirius and the boys all chorused together._

_And they hadn’t been able to get rid of the girls since._

It was Kirsty’s shocked exclamation of “Oh, my God!” that dragged Sirius out of his reverie.

She hopped down off the chair, ran over to the window, and pulled it open.

“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Sirius as he stood up.

There was a torrential downpour taking place outside, and even as Sirius watched, a fork of lightening illuminated the sky.

“It’s raining,” stated Kirsty.

“I think that may just be a bit of an understatement,” Sirius informed her with a laugh.

She leaned out of the window and lifted her head up to meet the onslaught of raindrops. Kirsty loved rain; downpours such as this were, in her opinion, one of nature’s greatest offerings.

She pulled her head and shoulders back inside the classroom and turned to face Sirius. Her hair was sopping wet and sticking to her head and her shoulders were covered in little spots of water. He couldn’t help but grin at her appearance.

“It looks like we got the better end of the deal after all,” she informed him gleefully.

“You’ll catch your death of cold, you know,” he stated.

“See if I care,” she replied, jokingly sticking her nose up in the air.

Sirius withdrew his wand and cast a hot air charm upon her hair.

“Spoilsport!” she whined, “I’ll just have to go and do it again now.”

Sirius grabbed hold of her arm in order to stop her.

She turned and rolled her eyes at him. “Just because _you’re_ afraid of a bit of rain, you’re nearly as bad as Emma.”

“I am not. And you know I’m just trying to stop you from catching a cold.”

“So what if I catch a cold? All I need to do is ask Madam Pomfrey for a Pepper up Potion.”

Sirius sighed.

“Come here,” she requested with a smile as she grabbed hold of his hand.

Sirius suddenly became very aware of the fact that this was the first time that he and Kirsty had ever held hands, and he had to admit that the sensation it bought was not a bad one.

She pulled him towards the window to stand beside her. “Honestly, there’s nothing better than standing out in a downpour. But seeing as we’re stuck in here, we’ll just have to make do with the next best thing. Come on lean out, I _dare_ you.” She gave him a wicked smile.

“Fine,” he relented, finding himself grinning despite himself.

“Hmm, there’s not much room though, and I’d have to do it with you, it being your first time and all,” she informed him with a wink. “I know, just lean over the top of me. God knows you’re tall enough, but be gentle.”

His mouth twitched. “I’ll be nothing but.” He walked over to stand behind her, and she let go of his hand.

“Now we can both catch colds together,” she told him as she projected her head out the window once again.

Sirius laughed as he followed her lead. He hated to admit it, but Kirsty was right, being out in a downpour was definitely an experience. He leant his head out further loving the feeling of the raindrops cascading down his face.

“You’re squishing me!” giggled Kirsty.

“Hey, don’t complain,” he replied lowering his head in order to address her better, “this was all your idea.”

She laughed, and he felt it reverberate through her back and into his chest. He also caught a whiff of her hair as he made to tilt his head away from hers again. Mmm, it smelt delightfully of cherry.

He sighed, realising that this was the most contented that he had felt all week. His heart thudded in his chest, and he wondered whether Kirsty could feel it.

“Seriously, you big lug, get off me!” she exclaimed jokingly, trying her best to push him away with her back.

_Moment ruined then_ , he thought morosely as he moved back in order to free her. Feeling immensely vulnerable, Sirius averted his gaze away from hers so that she could not see the disappointment in his eyes.

Deciding that he needed some time alone, he announced, “I’ll be back in a minute.” He allowed himself a fleeting glance at Kirsty as he made his way over to the store room and saw that she had her head tilted in a questioning manner.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to check that the store room doesn’t need tidying,” he replied, closing the door to the store room with a snap. Plunged into darkness, Sirius withdrew his wand and commanded, “ _Lumos_.” His wand ignited and sent tendrils of light around the room.

With that done Sirius plunged his hand inside his trouser pocket and pulled out a small, black, square mirror. “Prongs?” he requested tentatively.

For a few seconds Sirius only saw his own grey eyes being reflected back at him, but slowly the framed hazel eyes of James came into view. “Hey, Padfoot,” he replied wearily.

Sirius’ mouth twitched as he took in James’ bedraggled appearance. His face looked as if it was freezing cold, his hair was no longer rumpled but soppy and flattened, and his glasses were all fogged up.

“How’s it going, mate?”

“Terrible,” was the disgruntled captain’s reply.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, surprised. “So, being captain’s not all it’s cracked up to be then?”

“No. It’s bloody awful! I’ve already had arguments with about five players who think they know better than me, I had to put up with being harassed by your fan girls who kept on pestering me asking when I thought you might be turning up, and one of them even had the cheek to try out for the team!” he ranted.

Sirius furrowed his brow. “Well, what’s wrong with that?”

“She was a Ravenclaw!” fumed James.

“Oh,” chuckled Sirius.

“Yeah, so all in all not a very good night. I wish Kirsty could have been here. I think she may have just been able to keep me sane.”

“You know, if you think you require my services for the team, I’d be only too happy to pop down there and tryout…”

“No! You’re not being on my team! Besides, I think I’ve found my needed players.”

“I don’t know why you’re so set against having me on the team, I’m a pretty decent player, you know.”

“I have my reasons,” James informed him shortly.

“So, who have we got then?” asked Sirius huffily.

“Billy Harper as the new Beater and Michaela Chase and Luke Tyler as the new Chasers,” James dutifully informed him.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad line up to me.”

“No, they’re really good. I suppose I should be more enthusiastic about finding them really.” He sighed. “Why’s your hair wet?” he then enquired seemingly looking for a change of topic.

“Oh, Kirsty dared me to stick my head out of the window.”

“Where is Kirst anyway? You’ve not disposed of her in some way, have you? Because I really don’t want to have to hold another set of tryouts.”

“No,” laughed Sirius, “she’s still cleaning.”

“So she’s cleaning, and you’ve sneaked off to have a good old chinwag with me.”

“That’s about the long and short of it,” Sirius replied with a grin.

“Lazy git,” James reprimanded with a roll of his eyes.

“So, are you all done now then?”

“Yeah, I’m heading back up to the common room any second now. What time do you think you two will be back?”

“We shouldn’t be long now. I’ll see you soon. Over and out, Prongs.”

“Over and out, Padfoot.”

And with that James’ face vanished.

Sirius hastily stuffed the mirror back in his pocket before extinguishing his wand and pushing open the door to the classroom.

_Splash!_

A bucketful of ice cold water washed over him, trickling down his back and dripping from his hair and on to his face. Upon its impact Sirius’ nerve endings immediately stood to attention. Taken by surprise he immediately started looking around for any clues which would help certify what had just happened to him. The mop bucket lay discarded mere feet away and Kirsty’s manic giggles punctuated the air.

“Your face!” she gasped in between gurgles of laughter. She clutched her sides and leaned against the desk to keep herself upright, her eyes shut tight in which to revel in the mirth.

The prankster had become the pranked.

He shook his sopping fringe out of his eyes and, feeling devilish and in dire need of revenge, ran towards her.

But Kirsty realised his intentions too late, so much so that she had only managed to accomplish a small shift away from the desk by the time she was confronted with his sodden face.

Sirius took a firm grip of her shoulders in order to pin her to the spot. “You’re going to pay for that,” he informed her in a dangerously low voice.

She merely replied by giving him a cheeky smile. But her eyes seemed to be taunting him, daring him to do something to her which she’d never expect, something that would completely knock her off her feet.

It wasn’t until the smile disappeared from her face to be replaced by a look of uncertainty and puzzlement that Sirius realised just how much he’d love to wreak his revenge by doing something unto her which would render her speechless. And the look of her lips when she formed them into a puzzled pout were drawing him in, telling him that they would be the tools in which he needed to do so.

For the briefest of seconds he closed his eyes, hoping that it would rid him of his feelings of confusion and disconcertion which had began to bubble deep down within him.

He felt Kirsty shrug and his eyes snapped back open. His grip on her had slackened and she moved her foot sideways as if she were looking to sidestep him. However, both of them had failed to notice the small puddle of water that had been born from a soaking wet Sirius.

Kirsty’s foot slipped and reaching out to make a grab for something, anything, for which she could latch onto she looped her right arm around Sirius’ neck and grabbed the collar of his shirt with her left hand.

As she descended a few inches she tugged hard on his collar and Sirius felt the fabric burn into the back of his neck. Well, Sirius had wanted to knock her off her feet and now he’d got it, literally, though it wasn’t quite what he had envisaged…

Oh well, waste not want not.

She was so close that they were practically brushing cheeks and it was doing nothing to ease Sirius’ inner turmoil.

He heard Kirsty chuckle softly next to his ear.

_Oh dear Lord._

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was looking pointedly over his shoulder.

“I think this is going to have to wait until later,” she announced.

_What?_

“What’s going to have to wait until later?” he asked cautiously.

“Your revenge.”

“Oh. How come?” he queried.

“Because we still have a hell of a lot of work to do in here, and,” Kirsty removed her arm from around his neck and checked her watch. “Typicus is going to be back soon.”

Realising upon surveying the classroom that she was indeed right, Sirius placed his hands on Kirsty’s waist (emotional torture in itself) and helped set her upright once more.

_Must not look at lips, must not look at lips,_ he chanted a mantra inside his head.

His eyes, hearing his plea, took to looking at a spot just over her shoulder, but his body, rebelling against the mantra, leaned in close in order to whisper in her ear.

_Stupid hormones!_

“I suppose that I can contain myself for another half an hour,” he informed her.

She swallowed and nodded at him before walking away, back to her chores. But Sirius knew that he’d be containing himself for a long time to come, the rest of his life if he could manage it. After all, ignorance was bliss and definitely the bane of a lustful hormone’s life.

*

Half an hour later Sirius was to be found lounging back on the rear legs of one of the classroom’s many vacant chairs.

Putting his hands behind his head, he proudly surveyed his handiwork.

After having finished his tasks in record time due to the fact that cleaning had taken his mind of Kirsty (Sirius got a sneaking suspicion that the Gryffindor common room would be constantly gleaming from now on), he had taken it upon himself to relieve his boredom by scribbling a message to Typicus on the board.

Sirius’ message consisted of two stick figure drawings, one of them being himself and the other being Typicus. The stick figure Typicus had a caption above his head which read ‘Professor acting like Mr Know-It-All’ and the stick figure Sirius was drawn mid worship of the stick figure professor and his caption read ‘I bow down to the almightiness that is Typicus’.

He smiled, pleased with himself.

His eyes fluttered shut and Sirius felt as if he had earned himself this moment of peace. The only sound in the classroom was that of Kirsty bustling about finishing the last of her chores.

A cramp formed in his leg and he eased the chair further back in order to rid himself of it. But this time he’d pushed the chair too far and it perched on what felt like a knife edge before starting to plunge ominously backwards. Sirius came painfully into contact with the hard stone floor of the classroom and for the second time that evening Kirsty’s hysterical laughter filled his ears.

As Sirius lamely stood upright, Kirsty composed herself and announced, “I think that may just have been karma.”

Deciding to act first and think later, Sirius hastily withdrew the sponge he had been using to wipe down the windowsills from its bucket of soapy water and launched it at Kirsty.

She shrieked as the sodden yellow foam hit her in the stomach. Wasting no time, she retrieved the sponge and threw it back at him.

And so the fight began.

The sponge was tossed back and forth and Sirius and Kirsty darted around the classroom and dived behind desks in order to avoid it.

This, Sirius realised, was exactly why he was not going let his hormonal longings towards Kirsty continue. He loved their friendship too much. He loved how much fun she was to be around and how childishly they could act when they were together.

He took careful aim and the sponge flew across the classroom to come into contact with Kirsty’s head (something he had been trying to achieve since the fight began), and she flipped him a v sign. They were back on friend territory again, and Sirius was immensely glad of this because this territory was safe.

After impact the sponge had ricocheted off and now Kirsty was making a play to retrieve it for her own. But Sirius was not going to give her the satisfaction of being able to claim revenge on him, so he dived at her the moment she bent down to pick up the weapon in question.

They came crashing down on the floor, with Sirius on top pinning her down.

_Bugger._

Sirius could literally envisage his guardian angel smacking himself on the forehead and storming out of the room slamming the door behind him in protest.

Kirsty raised her eyebrows at him and a playful smile graced her lips. And making light of the situation she stated, “We seemed to have found ourselves in rather a presumable situation.”

Sirius had never loved her more than at that moment. Copying her carefree tone and allowing himself a devilish smile he replied, “Come to the dark side.”

She gave him a puzzled look before her eyebrows shot even higher up her forehead. Her mouth twitched until, unable to contain it any longer, she snorted derisively. “That is unbelievably corrupted, do you know that?”

“You’re equally corrupted for knowing what I was insinuating,” he retorted, prodding her playfully in the side.

Somebody coughed from behind him. “I do hope I’m not interrupting anything,” stated Typicus.

Sirius jumped up and away from Kirsty as if she had burned him.

He turned to survey Typicus as Kirsty scrambled to her feet behind him.

Typicus surveyed the room taking in the open window, the discarded mop bucket and the wayward sponge before settling on Sirius’ drawing on the board.

His mouth twitched.

“Well, it looks like you’ve both done an excellent job. I’d say you’re free to go.”

Sirius sighed relieved and grateful. He and Kirsty nodded to the professor before making for the door.

“Although,” amended Typicus, “I wouldn’t mind a quiet word with you Mr Black.”

They both stopped and Sirius surveyed Kirsty who shrugged. “I’ll wait for you outside,” she offered.

Sirius nodded before turning back towards his professor.

“She’s a nice girl,” complimented Typicus as Kirsty disappeared through the door.

Sirius swelled with pride. “Yes, she is.”

“You two get along well.”

Sirius nodded.

“Extremely well, in fact, one may even be forgiven for thinking that you’d set up this detention deliberately.”

Sirius was rendered dumbstruck.

Typicus surveyed him his eyes scanning every inch of his face. “Forgive me, I seem to have spoken out of turn, it is not my place.” He apologised before striding towards the door. “Goodnight, Sirius.”

And with that he left, leaving a confused Sirius to wonder whether on some level what Typicus had said was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘Come to the dark side’ part was inspired by quite a corrupt conversation I had with my friend *shakes head*. Also anything in the memory sequence that you recognise does not belong to me, that is solely JK’s writing from Order of the Phoenix, chapter 28: Snape’s Worst Memory and Deathly Hallows, chapter 33: The Prince’s Tale, I just borrowed it to set up the scenes. Thanks for reading, and please take the time to review and give kudos if you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter Six - Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much pleading from Kirsty and Emma the Prefects have organised a Halloween Ball. But will some Marauder type havoc cause a more devastating event than originally planned?

October arrived just as blustery and chilly as ever, and Hayley had managed to surprise everyone by making the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Lily and James seemed to have beaten their own personal record by not having one single argument since the beginning of term, and Hayley had also managed to finally swindle her way into the Gryffindor common room after convincing Lily that it would be a good idea to keep her updated with the passwords in case of emergencies, but Kirsty highly doubted that Hayley visiting Remus in the boys’ dorms just because she had run out of books to read really counted as an emergency.

It was on one of these cold and frosty evenings at the beginning of October that found Kirsty, Emma, Sirius and Peter all lounging idly on the sofas in front of the blazing common room fire. Crumpled pieces of written on parchment littered the floor around Kirsty’s feet.

Hunched over her current piece of work and concentrating hard, Kirsty feverishly tried to finish her Potions essay. With yet another roar of frustration she scrunched up the piece of parchment she had just been working on and threw it on the floor to join its brethren.

“How’s it going, Kirst?” asked Sirius amusedly.

Kirsty scowled at him. “Have I ever told you guys that I absolutely loath Potions?”

“Once or twice-“ replied Peter.

“-every hour of everyday-“ added Sirius.

“-ever since we first entered the dungeons,” finished Emma.

Kirsty heaved an exhausted sigh. “It’s not fair. How come I’m the only one who gets set extra homework?”

“Probably because you managed to melt your sixteenth cauldron during Slughorn’s last lesson,” Peter informed her.

Kirsty mumbled incoherently in response.

“Especially seeing as the Felix Felicis you had been brewing oozed out all over the floor and burnt a hole in the toe of Remus’ shoe,” related Emma.

“It was classic!” exclaimed Sirius with a bark of laughter.

“Yeah, well, I aim to entertain,” grumbled Kirsty.

Silenced ensued between the small group as Kirsty proceeded to scribble on a new piece of parchment. After a few minutes she yelled in distress, “Oh, where’s Lily when you need her?”

“Well, the last time I checked she was off pleading yours and Emma’s case for some sort of Halloween hoopla.”

This was of course true. Ever since Emma had first introduced Kirsty to the concept that Muggles dressed up for Halloween she had not let the idea of a Hogwarts fancy dress party rest.

“I would hardly call a Halloween dance a hoopla, Padfoot,” objected Peter. “Besides; I’m quite looking forward to the idea.”

“Thank you, Peter,” stated Emma gratefully, sticking her tongue out in response to Sirius.

“Aw, come on, Sirius, I’m sure you’ll love it,” Kirsty assured him.

“Don’t hold your breath. I’m currently hoping that all the other Prefects and Heads of Houses reject the idea.”

“Spoilsport,” Kirsty informed him with a mock scowl.

Sirius replied by giving her a smug look.

The sound of the portrait hole creaking open caught Kirsty’s ears and she swivelled her head around to survey the remainder of her friends as they entered. Lily, Remus and James were all talking animatedly among themselves and Kirsty raised her eyebrows in surprise. Lily was once again ignoring her six year animosity towards James and showing that they were more than capable of being civil to one another.

“And?” ventured Emma. “What did our superiors decide?”

Remus smiled and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

James gave Lily a consenting nod before she blurted out, “There’s going to be a Halloween Ball, for all in the fifth year and above and costumes are compulsory!”

Sirius and Peter groaned loudly whereas Kirsty and Emma jumped up from their seats and began to squeal excitedly. They ran over to join Lily as Remus made his way sombrely over to the two boys. The three girls enveloped each other in an ecstatic hug and once it was over James was beckoned to join in on their merriment. He did so without hesitation and the four of them jumped up and down with unrestrained euphoria. The four of them simply loved Halloween.

Kirsty emerged from the small huddle, with her hair a lot messier than it had been previously, claiming freedom due to the fact that she had a Potions essay to complete.

She plonked herself down on the sofa beside Remus just as Sirius pleaded to him, “Please tell me that this is some sort of sick joke.”

Kirsty shot him an unimpressed look.

“I’m afraid not, my friend. It seems like it’s going to happen whether we like it or not.”

“Do I sense that not all the Prefects are happy with this decision?” asked Peter with a playful smile.

“Not exactly,” he replied, smiling wearily. “Hayley’s not all that impressed either-“

“Seriously? I thought she’d be all for it like the other three. How come she doesn’t like it?”

Remus shrugged.

“Because she’s a boring old bugger just like you three!” announced Emma as she came to sit down on the arm of Sirius’ chair.

Sirius looked at her in irritation and then chose to ignore her comment by addressing Remus instead, “So any ideas as to how we can get out of it?”

Kirsty watched as Lily, who had previously snatched Kirsty’s essay off her in order to correct any mistakes, shot Sirius a look of disproval over the top of the piece of parchment. Kirsty, upon swivelling her head back around to see what Remus’ response would be, saw that Emma had begun to tap out a tune with her fingers on the back of the chair. Kirsty grinned at the look of growing annoyance on Sirius’ face.

“Sorry, Padfoot, you’re just going to have to be a man and deal with it.”

James let out a shout of laughter, and Kirsty looked over at him to see him looking over Lily’s shoulder at her Potions essay and munching thoughtfully on a cookie he had produced from God knows where as Lily crossed out what looked like whole passages of writing.

By now Kirsty wasn’t sure which scene would be the most entertaining to watch, the cuteness that currently was Lily and James or the knitting together of Sirius’ brow as he grew steadily angrier with Emma’s incessant noise making.

Finally, she opted for watching Lily and James, and she was glad that she did too when James proceeded to brush his hand repeatedly across Lily’s shoulder. As quick as a flash Lily whipped her head around in his direction and gave him an extremely irked look.

“Cookie crumbs,” he explained tentatively. Lily laughed quietly and smiled amusedly up at him. James leaned forward and pointed at something on the parchment. “That needs correcting,” he stated.

His face was mere inches away from Lily’s own and Kirsty’s eyebrows shot up in anticipation.

“Thanks,” she replied as she turned away to correct it.

“No problem,” announced James quietly.

Kirsty’s shoulders slumped in disappointment but there was no denying that something had definitely just passed between the two.

“Nah nah nah nah!” cried Emma rhythmically.

All heads turned to survey her and Emma banged loudly on the chair with both of her hands before finishing by smacking Sirius twice on top of his head. His face contorted with anger and annoyance, Sirius threw his arm out and knocked Emma flying off of her perch on the chair’s arm. The common room erupted with laughter and Kirsty saw the look of vindication on Sirius’ face.

Lesley, who had been stood nearby in deep conversation with Sam, walked over to help Emma back up tears of mirth glistening in her eyes, and Sam followed not far behind nodding his greeting to Emma with an entertained smile.

“So is this ball going to take place on the actual night of Halloween then?” asked Peter once everyone had recovered from Sirius and Emma’ shenanigans.

“Alas, no,” declared James sorrowfully, “seeing as Halloween falls on a Monday this year. So we’ve decided to have it on the Saturday before.” Peter nodded, a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

“What’s this?” questioned Sam. Obviously, the previous exciting squealing of the three Gryffindor girls had gone straight over the top of Sam’s head.

“There’s going to be a Halloween ball on the twenty ninth of this month,” Lily relayed to him.

Sam looked dubious but Lesley let out an excited gasp. “Oooh, I’ve always wanted to be a Banshee!”

“There’s something oddly unsettling about that statement,” announced Remus wryly. Lesley smiled winningly back at him.

“I don’t suppose anyone has any ideas as to what I can go as?” queried Sam.

Kirsty surveyed him thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. What do you think, Em?”

Emma looked startled.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, I forgot, you’re the creative one of the group aren’t you, Emma?” stated Sam pleasantly.

“What?” she asked twitchily.

“James showed me that picture you drew of him at the Quidditch tryouts. It was very good, it made me laugh.”

“Thanks,” mumbled Emma, going ever so slightly red.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something between us,” Kirsty informed Sam with a wink. He opted for a simple smile in response.

“Do you know what?” piped up Sirius, “I think I may have just thought of a costume idea for myself.”

“That’s right, Sirius, get into the spirit of things,” Kirsty replied jovially.

“Though I’m betting that you won’t like it,” he continued to inform her.

She waved her hand dismissively at him. “Who cares if I like it or not? As long as you wear some sort of costume I’ll be happy.”

“I might just hold you to that,” he replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Peter groaned loudly. “I still can’t believe that you’re making us do this. Do we really have to go?”

“Yes,” replied Lily shortly, “even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming into that hall, costumes and all.”

“Let them go without costumes, Lil,” pleaded James.

“What?”

“Let them go as themselves instead, as naked as the day they were born,” he finished smirking broadly.

Kirsty snorted with laughter when Sirius actually looked like he was considering it.

“We’ll wear a costume!” exclaimed Peter hysterically.

*

Hayley was immensely glad that she wasn’t wearing a costume to the dance tonight, especially seeing as Kirsty in particular was so stressed out from having put more hours into her costume than her homework. Even mere minutes ago when Hayley had darted past Kirsty in order to find sanctuary in the Gryffindor girls’ dormitory, she had been sprawled out in the middle of the common room with piles of varying materials, enchanted knitting needles, scissors and her wand scattered disorderly around her.

Currently, Hayley was to be found lounging luxuriously on Emma’s four poster bed with a romance novel held up in the air above her head.

Emma, Lesley and Mary were all currently in the shower, Kirsty was still downstairs working on her costume, Hayley suspected that Lily had gone down to get ready in the Prefect’s Bathroom, and the four boys were conspicuous by their absence.

“Do you want to see what you’re going to be wearing tonight, Hails?” came the most unwelcome voice of Kirsty.

Hayley groaned loudly turning onto her front and burying her face in Emma’s mattress. “This is what I’m wearing tonight,” she replied, her voice muffled slightly by the quilt.

The bed’s hangings were wrenched open and Kirsty cried, upon seeing Hayley dressed in her jeans and favourite top, “No, you are not!”

“Oh, yes I am,” retorted Hayley, lifting her head up and staring Kirsty defiantly in the eye.

“But me and Emma spent _hours_ making this for you,” whined Kirsty.

“Don’t say that!” wailed Hayley. “That’s emotional blackmail.”

“So it is,” proclaimed Emma as she walked in from the bathroom, towelling her wet hair. “Nice idea, Kirst.”

“Fine,” huffed Hayley, sitting up on the bed and folding her arms, unimpressed. “What is it then?”

Kirsty and Emma grinned at each other. “Close your eyes,” commanded Emma.

Hayley shot them both a reproachful look before doing so. As her world was plunged into darkness, she heard the rustling of Kirsty’s carrier bag next to her ear.

“Hold out your hands,” requested Kirsty.

Again Hayley begrudgingly complied. Material as smooth as silk slithered through Hayley’s outstretched fingers. Fighting the urge to open her eyes, she worked the material between her fingers. It seemed to be flawlessly made.

“You can open your eyes now,” Emma informed her gleefully.

Hayley opened her eyes to a slit and gazed down at the light blue fabric folded across her lap. A gasp escaped her lips, and she took in every detail of the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes upon.

“Do you like it?” asked Kirsty, sounding apprehensive.

Hayley was speechless. How could she not? The two girls had far outdone themselves. The dress was round necked with a corset bodice and the bottom of the dress fanned out from the waist down in a ball gown style. It had slightly puffy short white sleeves and a ruffled effect on the hem at the bottom of the dress. Placed on top of the folded fabric was a pair of white long sleeved gloves and a silver tiara and by Hayley’s feet there was a pair of silver shoes.

“I love it!” she exclaimed, carefully removing her costume from her lap and flinging herself into the unsuspecting arms of her two friends.

“You shall go to the ball, Cinderella!” exclaimed Emma as the three immersed themselves in a group hug.

Hayley removed herself and stood looking at her costume with affection. “Have I ever mentioned how brilliant you guys are?” They grinned. “So,” she began, curiosity beginning to get the better of her, “dare I ask what you two are going as?”

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to divulge that sort of information,” replied Kirsty.

“Yeah, that goes for me too,” concurred Emma.

Hayley rolled her eyes skyward before bringing her wrist up to check on the time. “Bugger!” she exclaimed. “We only have two hours left in which to get ready!”

“What?” screeched the other two in dismay.

“Merlin! And I haven’t even nipped in the shower yet!” cried Kirsty.

“Well, quick, get in there now,” commanded Emma.

“I can’t,” replied Kirsty pulling a regretful face as she stalked over to her bed and produced yet another carrier bag from beneath it.

“What’s that?” quizzed Hayley.

“Sam’s costume,” answered Kirsty.

“Oh really? What’s he going as?” asked Emma, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

“You’ll have to wait and see!” shouted Kirsty in reply as she lunged out of the dormitory door.

\--------------

Kirsty thundered down the girls’ staircase and came skidding to a halt in the middle of the common room floor.

All four Marauders looked up from their game of Exploding Snap upon her invasion.

Kirsty stared at them in disbelief. “Aren’t you guys ready yet?”

“Hark, who’s talking!” exclaimed James, eyeing her up and down.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been adding the final touches to Hayley’s costume,” retorted Kirsty defensively.

“Oh really?” asked Remus. “What’s she going as?”

Unfortunately for Remus, Kirsty raised her eyebrows at this having not failed to pick up on his attempt at a nonchalant tone, a tone much like the one Emma had adopted when talking about Sam mere seconds ago. Remus now looked mildly uncomfortable and Kirsty, grinning broadly now, replied, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Remus turned to Peter with a puzzled frown. “Isn’t that why I asked?”

Peter smiled and shrugged.

“You guys are still dressing up aren’t you?” asked Kirsty, suddenly feeling sceptical.

“Do we have a choice?” grumbled Sirius. Kirsty gave him a tantalising smile.

“What’s in the bag, Kirst?” enquired Peter.

“Sam’s costume,” she replied shortly, “I don’t suppose he’s upstairs is he?”

They all nodded in response.

“He’s just got out of the shower I think,” supplied Sirius.

“Great.”

Kirsty marched over to the stairs and when her foot was on the bottom most rung Peter called, “One hour and fifty five minutes left to go!”

“Bugger!” she exclaimed as she dashed along yet another staircase.

\------------

Water droplets slowly trickled down the front of Sam’s bare chest as he tied the towel securely around his waist. He raked his hand through his wet curly hair giving it the desirable ruffled look before stepping out of the boys’ bathroom, his wash things in hand.

“Oh, Mr North.”

Sam jumped a mile and his wash bag slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor.

He looked up to meet Kirsty’s smirking face and was thankful that he wasn’t one of those people who blushed easily.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing in here, Kirst?” he asked grumpily as he tried to manoeuvre himself so that he could retrieve his wash bag without his towel gaping at a formidable place.

Kirsty watched him with unrestrained amusement. “I brought your costume up for you.”

Sam, having successfully managed to securely obtain his wash things, straightened up and gazed at the carrier bag that Kirsty was brandishing in front of his face.

Tentatively he took it off of her and peeked inside it. He caught a glimpse of dark green fabric before looking back at Kirsty with a repulsed look. “Who is it that I’m going as?”

“Legolas,” she replied dutifully.

“Which is what exactly?”

“He’s in that book, you know, erm, _Lord of the Rings,_ the one written by that Tollbooth guy,” she replied, seeming a bit unsure of the whole thing herself.

Sam furrowed his brow.

“It’s a Muggle book.”

“Ah,” exclaimed Sam in sudden comprehension. If it was Muggle character, he couldn’t possibly be expected to know who it was. “And this Legolas character is who exactly?”

“An elf,” she answered.

“What?” screeched Sam. “I am not going to this Halloween dance dressed like some snivelling house-elf, thank you very much!”

Kirsty giggled. “No, in _Lord of the Rings_ , elves are very handsome creatures that look very much like humans except for their pointed ears. And Legolas is apparently one of the best looking of the lot.”

Sam gave her a quirky grin, feeling suitably mollified by this knowledge. “How come you know so much about this anyway?”

“Well, it’s Emma’s favourite book. She’s tried to get me to read it several times, but it’s way too confusing and most of the facts about the magical world are all wrong. Legolas is actually Emma’s favourite character.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Is there any particular reason why you are dressing me up as Emma’s favourite book character?”

“None that I can think of,” she replied, smiling sweetly.

Sam was unconvinced; it was a well known fact throughout the whole of Gryffindor tower that Emma fancied him. Not that this bothered him, of course; in fact, he was immensely flattered as Emma was a very good looking girl.

“Right, now I’m off. Time’s ticking, and I really do have to go and get ready now.” She made for the door but hesitated as she reached the top of the stairs. Turning around she shouted, “Oh, and if you have any problems with the wig just give me a shout!”

“ _Wig_?” he queried with a grimace.

She simply grinned broadly at him in response. “Toodles,”

“Hang on!” he called after her. “What are you going as?”

Kirsty tapped her nose. “Wait and see.”

“Great, now I won’t even be safe in the knowledge that your costume will look even more ridiculous than mine.”

“Charming!” she exclaimed indignantly. “But if it makes you feel any better, I, too, am going as a Muggle book character.”

“You know, I’ll soon be unable to recognise you as a Pureblood,” joked Sam.

“I know, terrible isn’t it? It’s one of the only books that Lily and Emma have managed to make me read though. Mind you, it wasn’t hard seeing as the main character shares my name.”

“Now I’m slightly intrigued.”

“And rightly so,” she stated with a wink. “Right, I’ll see you down in the Great Hall later.”

“Wait!” he shouted, stopping her from descending the stairs yet again. “You mean you’re not coming down with me?”

“No,” she replied slowly, “I was going to go down the others.”

“But you can’t leave me to walk into the hall with this on unguarded.”

Kirsty heaved an exasperated sigh. “Fine, I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

“Thank you, much appreciated,” he simpered.

She mocked glared before she descended the first few steps of the stairs. “And be careful with those tights!” she called back.

Words could not express how much Sam regretted putting Kirsty in charge of his costume.

\--------------

At ten minutes to eight, all four Marauders were to be found standing and waiting impatiently at the bottom of the girls’ staircase.

“Why the hell do women take so long to get ready?” whinged Peter.

“Ah, that is one of life’s great mysteries, my friend,” replied James knowledgably.

Remus, who had been watching the top of the staircase with intent, was the first to see Lily emerge. He coughed pointedly to the other three, who took the initiative to also pin their gazes back to the stairs.

Lily descended the staircase wearing a floor length sky blue dress, partially shrouded in a forest green cloak which fastened with a small clasp just under her neck. Her red hair had been curled and tumbled elegantly down her back and over her shoulders. To finish off the costume a small headband had been placed on top of her head and on her feet she wore light brown ballet type shoes.

Remus watched with amusement as James’ amazed grin grew wider and wider the closer Lily got to the four of them, and when she finally did come to stand amongst them, James gasped, “Wow, Lily, you look-“

“Thanks,” she replied, cutting him off with a grateful smile as her cheeks reddened slightly.

“You really do look wonderful,” agreed Remus.

She smiled at him too.

“I hate to sound stupid, but who are you supposed to be, Lil?” asked Peter, perplexed.

“Maid Marion.”

Peter looked to Sirius, who shrugged, looking just as confused.

Lily elaborated, “She’s a character from the Muggle legend of Robin Hood. Robin Hood lived in Sherwood Forest, and in the tales he fights against injustice and robs from the rich to give to the poor. And Maid Marion was a high ranking lady of the court who fell in love with Robin; it’s one of the greatest love stories of all time.”

The glazed over look in Peter’s eyes disappeared upon the ending of Lily’s explanation, and he seemed much happier now that he could fully appreciate the costume.

Remus saw Sirius lean in towards James and was just able to make out Sirius’ whisper of, “Looks like you should have dressed up as Robin Hood instead, mate.”

James, looking disappointed, sighed loudly.

Footsteps on the landing made them all whip their heads skywards once again. Remus was quite literally stunned by her appearance, and upon surveying the other guys he saw that they were looking equally dazed. Emma was dressed in black from head to foot. Quite obviously dressed as a cat, she wore a cat suit trimmed with fur around her wrists, ankles and rounded neckline. To add to the effect, a tail had been sewn to the back, a black choker was placed around her neck like a collar, and she wore a headband with attached ears on top of her hair, which in contrast to Lily’s was incredibly straight. Remus also had to marvel at how she could possibly walk in the black high heels that she was wearing to accompany the outfit.

“Meow,” commented Sirius sexily.

Emma grinned shyly at them all before coming to stand beside Remus who leaned down and whispered in her ear, “In all honesty, I’d think Sam was a complete idiot if he was able to resist you tonight.”

She gave him a small smile before surveying the group as Lily was doing and commenting hysterically on their costumes.

The sound of Kirsty’s laughter punctuated the air, and by the time Remus’ gaze once again flitted towards the staircase, Kirsty’s costume was fully visible. She, too, was wearing a dress, the brightest that they had seen so far, in fact. The bodice was a royal blue colour and from the waist down the dress was sunny yellow and fanned out ball gown style. The puffy sleeves of the dress were a light blue and had a red rain drop shaped pattern circling them. At the back it had a high funnel necked collar and as well as her black shoes, Kirsty wore a red bow in her currently short dark brown hair.

She descended the stairs slowly and gracefully, abandoning her usual thundering and leaping. Remus was watching Sirius intently as he was currently looking like all his Christmases had come at once.

Lily laughed, “Snow White! Oh the cheesiness!”

Kirsty grinned proudly.

“You look fantastic,” announced Sirius quietly. Kirsty gave him a perplexed look, as if she had never seen him properly before, but soon smiled graciously in reply.

“And Snow White would be?” asked James.

“A princess from a Disney story, the only Muggle story I’ve read, coincidentally.”

“I can’t believe that you lot have been at Hogwarts for over six years, and you still insist on going about things in a Muggle way, and what’s even worse is the fact that you’ve miraculously gotten James in on the act too,” ranted Peter.

At this Kirsty seemed to do a double take as she reassessed the Marauders’ costumes. She took in James’ appearance first of all. Possibly one of the simplest costumes in the room, James was wearing a black suit complete with a crisp white shirt, a black bow tie and black shoes. And in his hand he held a Muggle child’s toy gun.

“You’re only wearing a suit!” Kirsty scolded.

“How dare you? It took a lot of time and effort for me to acquire this costume!” James replied defensively.

“He’s James Bond, Kirst,” supplemented Lily.

Kirsty furrowed her brow, just as Sirius and Peter had done before Remus had took it upon himself to explain James’ costume to them. It took some time, but eventually the light dawned and Kirsty replied, “That secret agent guy from those films that Emma keeps insisting that we watch?”

“Yeah,” affirmed James, “and you really should watch them, you know. They’re awesome!”

The others, save Emma, rolled their eyes, as during the last summer holidays Emma and James had had a James Bond film watching marathon. The others, upon hearing this plan, vacated the area immediately.

Kirsty then turned to Remus and surveyed him closely. “Godric Gryffindor?” she ventured.

Remus grinned proudly and nodded. In contrast to James who was dressed all in black and white, Remus was dressed in all red and gold. He wore very dark red trousers which were verging on being brown and a heavy red travelling cloak which was embroidered with gold at the front. On his hands, he wore red metal plated gloves which had been bolted with gold studs. Remus had even gone as far as to dye and grow his hair for the occasion. So he now looked out at Kirsty from underneath a bushy dark red mane, and he had even managed to grow a short red beard to complete the look. Lastly, in his hand he held a replica of Gryffindor’s sword with the ruby encrusted hilt.

“You look absolutely amazing!” she praised.

“Why thank you, kind lady,” he replied, bowing graciously.

Once again Kirsty shifted her speculative gaze so that it landed on Peter. He looked as if he had barely survived a tragic accident. Covered from head to foot in bandages in various states of grunginess with just two slits in his face for his eyes and mouth he looked extremely eerie.

“Wow!” she breathed. “That must have taken you ages!”

“We helped!” piped up James.

“Yeah, throwing bandages over the top of someone’s head is immensely fun!” chipped in Sirius.

Kirsty whipped her head around to gaze at Sirius and her features immediately formulated themselves into a scowl. She marched forward and prodded him in his leather jacket plated chest. “This is your costume?” she cried.

“I told you you wouldn’t like it,” Sirius replied, grinning inanely.

“But you said that you were going to dress up,” she yelled at him, annoyed.

“Kirst, he is dressed up,” offered James, also looking quite irked with Sirius.

Kirsty furrowed her brow at James and turned back to survey Sirius, dressed in his dark blue jeans, brown trainers, white t-shirt and black leather jacket, and continued to look none the wiser.

Sirius helpfully pointed to a nametag which was pinned on the left side of his chest. Kirsty peered at it and gave Sirius a look of disgust.

“ _God_?” she asked incredulously. “But you’re not God!”

“Tell that to the fan girls,” he replied arrogantly, winking at Kirsty. Kirsty gave a frustrated cry.

“You’re just going to have to deal with it, Kirst, because it’s too late for him to change now,” stated Remus.

Sirius gave him a grateful smile. Kirsty huffed and punched Sirius on the arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“For being an egotistical git as per usual,” she replied, giving him a charming smile.

Sirius smirked slightly at her.

“What are you betting that we have to drag Hayley down the god damn stairs?” questioned Lily.

“Ah,” replied Kirsty knowledgably, “the plan is already set in motion, my friend.” She then spun on her heel and hollered up to the girls’ dormitory, “Hayley, come _on_!”

“I’m just not comfortable with this!” squeaked Hayley’s muffled voice from the top of the staircase.

“Lesley, if you please,” yelled back Kirsty.

Remus had his gaze pinned intently on the staircase now, and he watched as Hayley emerged with Lesley pushing her forcefully down every last step of the staircase. He honestly couldn’t see why Hayley seemed so self-conscious about appearing before them in her costume, because, in his opinion, she looked absolutely radiant. The dress fitted her perfectly, and the light blue fabric reflected the colour of her eyes and made them brighter. Her glasses were gone to be replaced by contacts and her hair was elegantly tied up with the odd tendril escaping down her back. As she hitched her dress up every so slightly to negotiate the steps, Remus couldn’t ever remember seeing anyone looking as majestic and beautiful as she did now.

A slight blush graced her cheeks as she came to a stop in front of them all.

Remus didn’t notice that his mouth had dropped open until James helpfully leaned over and closed it for him. He gave James an embarrassed smile in return before finding his voice and addressing Hayley, “You…wow!”

“I think that goes for all of us,” chuckled Peter.

“Thanks,” she stated quietly in reply as she caught Remus’ eye for the briefest of moments.

Remus, however, didn’t fail to notice the fact that Kirsty was now looking between the two of them with undisguised intrigue. Feeling vulnerable, he addressed Lesley, “So you finally became a Banshee then?”

Lesley was dressed in a long pale green dress with a dull grey cloak thrown over her shoulders. Her face was deathly white and her usually short, curly hair flowed long and raggedly down her back and nearly to the floor. Lesley looked back at Remus through blood red eyes and simply replied to his enquiry by offering him a winning smile.

“And before any of you lot ask,” began Emma, “Hayley’s dressed up as Cinderella who is yet another princess from a Disney story.”

The other boys seemed satisfied with the fact that they now understood everybody’s costumes.

“Right, are we all accounted for?” asked James, taking charge. “Ok then, let’s go.”

Sirius offered his arm out to Kirsty with a gentlemanly air and stated, “Miss White.”

Kirsty’s face lit up with a bright smile and Remus noted that she was gazing at Sirius with something that closely resembled loving admiration. However, Kirsty seem to be hit with a sudden realisation and the smile slid off her face to be replaced by a look of complete devastation.

“Oh, Sirius, I’m sorry but I promised Sam that I’d wait and go down with him.”

“Oh,” responded Sirius quietly, slowly lowering his extended arm. “I see.”

“Sorry.”

Sirius and Kirsty stood in complete silence for a few seconds, staring searchingly into each other’s eyes. Remus had never seen Sirius look at any girl the way that he was currently looking at Kirsty.

“Did we just witness Sirius Black’s first ever rejection?” asked Lily amusedly.

James laughed and Sirius tried to join in but only succeeded in producing a weak smile.

Emma turned sharply to survey Kirsty. “You’re going with Sam?” she asked, sounding hurt.

Kirsty gave her an apologetic look. “Only because he’s worried that he’s going to look like a fool in his costume. He asked me to go along with him for moral support, that’s all, Em, I swear.”

Emma looked unconvinced.

“Yeah, I’m worried about Sam’s costume too. I heard him yell something about tights when he was getting ready earlier,” queried Peter.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” replied Kirsty, smiling slightly.

“Well, I’ll guess we’ll be seeing you down there then,” Emma informed Kirsty shortly.

Kirsty looked extremely apprehensive because of the look Emma had just shot her way.

“Yeah, we’ll see you later,” agreed Sirius stonily. He then offered his arm to Hayley. “Your majesty.” Hayley smiled in reply and took a hold of his arm without hesitation.

Remus closed his eyes briefly and sighed. _Trust Sirius_ , he thought, _intuition has never been a strong point of his_. Remus caught James’ eye and James gave him a rueful look.

“Come on, Remus,” ordered Emma, taking a hold of his arm and pretty much marching him out of the portrait hole after Hayley and Sirius.

Remus just had time enough to glance back over his shoulder to see Lesley take a hold of Peter’s arm, leaving Lily and James to pair up. James offered his arm to Lily with a charming smile and Lily amazingly accepted.

As he was about to be dragged out of the common room, Remus caught the look of confusion and sadness on Kirsty’s face as she watched them all depart without her.

\--------------

Emma entered the Great Hall gripping Remus’ arm a bit harder than was necessary. The truth was that she was still silently fuming; she just couldn’t believe that Kirsty had consented to accompany Sam, who Emma was head over heels in love with, to tonight’s ball. Did Kirsty possess no rational thought whatsoever? Surely Kirsty must have realised just how much her arriving with Sam would upset her.

The Great Hall looked unrecognisable upon their arrival; Flitwick had definitely outdone himself with the decorations this year. The house tables had vanished to be replaced by one large banquet table which played host to a variety of delicious food, making Emma salivate just to look at it, and it encompassed the entire stretch of one wall of the hall. Little circular tables had been placed near the other walls which could seat up to four people in order to clear space to allow for a huge dance floor and a band stood waiting idly at the section of the hall usually saved for the staff table. Thousands of live bats fluttered around the room like huge black clouds and four huge pumpkins were the main focal point of the room as each one had been carved with each house’s own individual shield: the lion for Gryffindor, the serpent for Slytherin, the badger for Hufflepuff and the eagle for Ravenclaw, and inside each one had been placed the coordinating colour candle.

It seemed as if many people had beaten them to the dance and Emma’s head whizzed this way and that trying to take in all of the students who were dressed in every costume imaginable. It was impeccably easy to distinguish the Muggleborns from the wizarding children as most, like Kirsty, Hayley and Lily, were dressed like their favourite fairytale and Muggle folklore characters. A large percentage of the hall seemed to have copied Remus’ idea and dressed up like their favourite Hogwarts Founder; in fact, as soon as she had entered the room, Emma had managed to find their fellow seventh year Mary Macdonald, who had departed much earlier than they had for the ball, dressed in full Rowena Ravenclaw costume. As well as these, there were ghosts who had transfigured themselves transparent enough to rival even Nearly Headless Nick. There were ghouls who had managed to magically distort their features; Dementors were bobbing about all over the place and upon seeing a group of the Staff huddled together by one of the tables, Emma noticed that Dumbledore had even decorated his hat with an authentic looking spider web and crawling spider.

It became apparent that Emma hadn’t been the only one staring intently at people’s costumes when Peter piped up, “If costumes are compulsory, how come most of the Slytherins are getting away with not wearing one?”

“Because I lied,” Lily informed him matter-of-factly.

“You what?” flared up Sirius.

“I lied because otherwise we would have never got you lot within ten feet of a costume.”

“I’m seeing a new side to you, Lily Evans, and I’m not entirely sure that I like it,” announced Peter.

Emma laughed along with Sirius.

“Oh, I don’t know,” replied James. “I find it rather intriguing.”

Lily looked up at him puzzled before breaking out into a timid smile. Emma and Remus raised their eyebrows at each other.

“Food!” yelled Hayley pointing in the direction of the buffet table and simultaneously dragging Sirius along with her other arm.

Everybody apart from Lily and Emma practically lunged at the table and started shoving food down their necks. Sirius was laughing at Hayley and saying, “Dressed like a princess and yet still stuffing her face like a pig!” Hayley hit him on the arm.

Suddenly Remus started to choke on the large piece of chicken he had just ripped of his chicken drumstick and was pointing frantically at something over Emma’s shoulder.

Emma swivelled around on the spot and it didn’t take long for her to find the cause of Remus’ current coughing fit. Kirsty and Sam had just entered the hall walking arm in arm, but it wasn’t this which had caused Emma’s eyes to widen in shock, although her heart had contracted slightly with jealousy, it was Sam’s appearance.

Emma gladly drank in every aspect of his costume right down from his forest green tunic with grey underlay and darker green detail across the chest, to his very tight-like greenish grey trousers, to the grey cloak with the green leaf clasp around his neck, to the brown belt around his midriff and the clasp on his chest for the pack of arrows on his back, to the matching coloured dark green boots and hand garments and finally to the wig of light blonde hair that cascaded down over his shoulders and back. She gasped out loud; “Legolas!” and she couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips.

Emma couldn’t deny that the two of them looked absolutely phenomenal and that the two costumes complemented each other beautifully. It also seemed that the two of them had managed to gain the attention of most of the students in the hall.

As luck would have it, as soon as Kirsty and Sam stepped foot on the middle of the dance floor the band struck up with their first song. Without hesitation, and with a wide grin on his face, Sam let the arm which had been linked with Kirsty’s drop and placed it around her waist to pull her around in front of him. He then slackened his grip so that just his hand was placed on her waist and took a hold of Kirsty’s other hand in his. He pulled Kirsty closer towards him, and whispered something in her ear before pulling back and raising his eyebrows at her in what Emma thought was a very provocative manner. As Sam began to lead Kirsty around the dance floor to the first song of the night, Emma watched the two with her chest heaving in anger and a scowl present on her face.

\--------------

“What are you doing?” Kirsty asked Sam in a frantic whisper as he placed his hand on her waist and took a hold of her hand.

“Really giving everyone in here something to gossip about,” he replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

Kirsty eyed him warily as he began to lead her around the dance floor. She was sure he was doing this to pay her back for the Legolas costume.

Sam had a manic grin on his face at her obvious discomfort at being seen looking so intimate with him and it looked to Kirsty like every eye in the hall was watching the unlikely couple.

“I thought you didn’t care what people thought about you?” enquired Sam with an easy smile.

“I don’t,” Kirsty replied shortly, her cheeks flaming as she did so.

Sam smiled tauntingly at her in response.

In time Kirsty relaxed, letting Sam lead her effortlessly across the dance floor and spying over her shoulder at the other occupants in the room. It seemed as if most of the Slytherin boys’ focus was on Sian Morgan and her best friend Lucinda Devlin. Sian was dressed up like what seemed to be a devil princess. She wore a long red and black dress which was laced up corset style on the bodice. Along with this, she wore fishnet tights and black high heeled shoes. Her dark hair had been curled and make-up wise she wore eyeliner and bright red lipstick and on her head she sported a pair of red horns and in her hand she held a devil’s pitchfork. Lucinda was dressed as the famous Animagus, Morgan le Fay, and her costume looked to be one of the most beautifully made ones in the room. Her brown hair, like Sian’s, had been curled. Her dress contained many layers; across the bosom it was a light earthy brown with the rest of the bodice consisting of a coarse black material and the skirt was then a mixture of darker and lighter browns which formed a floral pattern. She wore long sleeved gloves and attached to the back of the dress was a cloak of black mesh; it was a truly stunning piece of work.

In contrast, most of the girls in the room, Slytherin and otherwise, seemed to have their gazes intently pinned on either Regulus or his elder brother. The younger Black brother had been one of the only Slytherin boys to don a costume, which meant that he had done better than Sirius had in fact done in Kirsty’s opinion. His costume consisted of a red button up vest on top of a white, long-sleeved shirt. Accompanied by a pair of black trousers, black boots, a medallion around his neck and a long black cape which was red on the inside and from the glimpses that Kirsty caught of him as Sam whisked her around the dance floor, Regulus also seemed to have transfigured his front teeth into pointed fangs and Kirsty suspected that it was much the same spell that she had used earlier on in the evening to point Sam’s now elven ears.

As Sam spun her around on the dance floor, Kirsty caught a good glimpse of Sirius and in her opinion there was no competition between him and his younger brother, for Sirius definitely had the edge. Sirius simply had an elegance about his looks that Regulus was unable to carry off. However, the annoying thing about Sirius was the fact that no matter how scruffy he looked or how bad a mood he was in, he always looked incredibly gorgeous. When he was looking down, he made every girl in the close vicinity want to envelop him in a hug and when he was angry or haughty looking, he smouldered and his true sex appeal revealed itself. But when he was bright and happy and bubbly, he could brighten up anyone’s darkest day and he had the most infectious smile of anybody that Kirsty had ever come across. As she continued to watch him, Sirius, from his seat beside Emma, picked out a small flower from the cobweb invested arrangement on the middle of the table and placed it carefully in the midst of James’ black mop of what he liked to call hair. James didn’t notice a thing, and continued his conversation with Lily and Remus. Sirius giggled away to himself quite happily and Kirsty couldn’t help but smile as she watched him.

“Earth to Kirsty,” yelled Sam as he spun her around once again so that her back was now turned on Sirius and the rest of her friends.

Kirsty smiled at him and asked, as the song started to draw to an end, “Am I allowed to go yet?”

“Nope,” replied Sam as he let go of her waist and twirled her on the spot.

Kirsty shot him a mock scowl.

Sam ignored this, however, and simply stood staring intently at something over Kirsty’s shoulder.

“Do you think that we’ve managed to make her jealous yet?” he asked her quietly once again leaning in close to her ear.

“Who?” she enquired turning her head around to survey over her shoulder and brushing her nose against Sam’s in the process due to his close proximity. She was still none the wiser as to who he was referring to and she turned back towards him with her face formed in a puzzled frown.

Sam heaved an exasperated sigh. “Who do you think? Who’s the one person who would get extremely jealous by us dancing together?” Kirsty continued to frown, not quite sure if she was hearing him right. “The same person who is the very reason why I didn’t throw this costume in the bin as soon as you presented it to me.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad. The craftsmanship is simply superb, the best I’ve ever seen in fact.”

Sam rolled his eyes to the heavens. “You would say that because you made it.”

“Precisely. So doesn’t that mean that I’m the reason why you didn’t throw it away?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, thanks!” she replied huffily. “So who is the reason?”

“Oh, I don’t know, how about the person who gave you the idea for it?” asked Sam in what seemed to be quite a sarcastic tone.

“You mean Emma? But why would you be bothered by whether Emma was getting jealous or not?”

“You can be unbelievably dense at times, do you realise that?”

Kirsty had now gained enough information to voice the very thing she had been thinking ever since Sam first brought the subject up. “But… You mean… You like… Emma? How’s that possible?”

“What do you mean how’s that possible? Have you not seen Emma? She’s bloody gorgeous!”

“But… This is brilliant!” exclaimed Kirsty. “You know she likes you too, right?”

“I believe I did hear that somewhere. After all, isn’t it common knowledge up in the old Gryffindor Tower?” he asked with a smirk.

“Is it?” asked Kirsty, surprised.

“Well, how could it not be? Seeing as both you and Sirius knew about it.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re the worst secret keepers that I’ve ever met.”

Kirsty gave a complacent shrug of her shoulders.

“Listen, talking of which, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone,” begged Sam frantically.

“What would you do to me if I did?” she asked mischievously.

He leaned in close to her again and replied, “I will make it so that everyone in this entire castle knows that you’ve had eyes for no one but a certain Sirius Black since you walked through those doors this evening.”

The band struck the last chord of the song and Kirsty stared back at Sam in utter shock.

“ _Now_ you can leave,” stated Sam pleasantly as he let go of both her hands and gave her a helpful push off the dance floor.

Kirsty glowered over her shoulder at his smug face and she hurried off the floor with her face flaming embarrassedly. “He’s a bloody git!” she fumed as she approached her friends at their two commandeered tables.

“Finally decided to join us have you?” asked Emma coldly as Kirsty sat down next to Sirius.

Kirsty gave her a fearful look; clearly she was still in Emma’s bad books. “Just because he thinks his costume is ridiculous he sees fit to punish me.”

“It didn’t look like much of a punishment to me,” remarked Emma.

Kirsty couldn’t believe this. How could Sam have done this to her? Surely he’d known how Emma would react? The whole situation was ludicrous really, seeing as Sam had no interest in anyone but Emma this evening.

“Where’s Lily, James and Peter?” asked Kirsty, hoping to go off topic.

“They’re on the dance floor,” replied Sirius shortly.

And sure enough when Kirsty looked she saw Lily and James, who seemed to be teaching Peter how to dance. It didn’t seem to be going well, however, as the bandages on Peter’s costume kept on unravelling and he tripped over every other step. As she turned away again, she saw Lily laugh loudly at something James had just said. _Could love finally be blossoming?_ she wondered.

“I didn’t notice them up there before,” she told Emma and Sirius.

“Only have eyes for Sam, did you?” asked Sirius in a voice just as cold as Emma’s had been.

Kirsty gave him a hurt look and Sirius downcast his eyes, refusing to look at her.

“Listen, guys, I didn’t even _want_ to come down here with Sam, I wanted to go with you lot. I never asked to dance with him. He did it as payback to embarrass me, that’s all. I made that costume as a favour to you, Em, because I know how much you adore that book. And, Sirius, I would have loved to have come down here clinging to your arm; in fact, I’m immensely jealous that Hayley got to do it instead,” she finished, breathing heavily.

“Thanks, Kirst, the costume was brilliant, really. You did a fantastic job and I do appreciate the thought,” Emma admitted, giving her a genuinely friendly look.

“You’re welcome,” replied Kirsty quietly. “And if it makes you feel any better, Sam did mention how lovely he thought you looked.”

“Really?” asked Emma hopefully, her eyes lighting up. “He said that?”

“He sure did,” Kirsty replied with a warm smile which she used to mask her knowing smirk.

“I’m sorry, Kirst, of course we realised that you’d rather arrive with us. We were just being unbelievably awkward. It’s just that we get protective, you know? Because you belong to us, you’re ours,” stated Sirius, grabbing her around the waist in a claiming hug.

She laughed, glad that they were back to normal. “You big softy,” she remarked.

Sirius laughed too.

Hayley and Remus were sat at the table next to them and they seemed not to have even noticed the goings on next to them, for they were far too immersed in their own conversation, and each other, for that.

\--------------

“He has to ask her!” exclaimed James impatiently.

They were now nearing the last hour of the Halloween ball, and everybody apart from Sirius and James it seemed were up on the dance floor.

“But he won’t do it. You know he won’t, he’s too shy,” argued Sirius.

All evening, James had been observing Remus and Hayley’s behaviour and he was intent on at least getting them to dance together. He was so keen that he had even involved Sirius in his schemes, after explaining Remus’ feelings about Hayley to him first.

“How can he be shy? It’s Hayley! He’s grown up around her!”

“Which is the problem, he doesn’t want to ruin things with her. It’s a big jump from friends to more than that, Prongs.”

“You seem to be very knowledgeable about this, Padfoot,” remarked James, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

“It’s just common sense.”

“This coming from the guy who didn’t even notice that one of his best friend’s got a crush.”

“Shut up!”

“I seem to have hit a nerve.” replied James gleefully, “Now how can we go about getting Moony to ask her to dance?”

“Ply him with a bit of Dutch courage?” suggested Sirius jokingly.

James’ eyes lit up, “Why, that’s perfect! Good thinking, Padfoot.”

“No, Prongs, I was joking.”

“But it’s a great idea!”

“No, it’s a very bad one. Plus Moony would never agree to drink any now.”

“Who says he has a choice in the matter?”

“I don’t like where you’re going with this, Prongs.”

“No, listen, I was thinking we haven’t done a good honest bit of Maraudering lately and, well, it’ll really be a good way of livening up the last precious minutes of the party.”

“I don’t like that twinkle you’ve got in your eye. That twinkle always means bad news.”

“Aw, come on, what’s wrong with you tonight? I’d thought you’d jump at the chance to cause some mayhem.”

“I’m just tired.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve been in a bad mood ever since you learned Kirsty was coming to the dance with Sam.”

“Well, wouldn’t you be in a bad mood if you’d been rejected for Sam North?” asked Sirius seriously.

“Good point,” laughed James.

“So what exactly do you have planned?” asked Sirius with apprehension.

“We spike the fruit punch,” James stated simply.

“And you know how to do that by magic?”

“Of course, when have I ever let you down?”

“Fine. Just promise me that you won’t drink any yourself, you’re giddy enough this evening as it is, and I think I have a very good idea why…” Sirius trailed off and looked over his shoulder.

James followed his gaze and saw Lily dancing with Emma on the dance floor. “It’s going well, isn’t it?” he asked Sirius.

“Very well. In fact, why don’t you try asking her out again?”

“Oh no, I’m going to wait and see how things go.”

“Aw, would you look at that, my boy’s all grown up!” Sirius exclaimed overdramatically.

James gave him an annoyed look. “Shut up and get over here so you can help me to get everyone drunk.”

“It looks as if I spoke too soon,” commented Sirius as he walked over and complied with James’ wishes.

\--------------

By a quarter to midnight, Hayley could be found up on the dance floor dancing with an extremely hyperactive James. Not that she could say anything of course, seeing as she felt quite giddy herself.

Upon surveying the room, Hayley saw that everyone in the close vicinity was dancing with huge grins plastered across their faces or else laughing hysterically at something unbeknownst to her. If she hadn’t of known better, she would have said that they were all drunk.

Currently everyone seemed to be up on the dance floor. All of her friends were scattered around her and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Kirsty was not far over on her left dancing with Remus, Emma and Sirius were directly behind her dancing raucously and Lily and Peter had resorted to holding Peter’s bandages up, much like you did with the trail of a dress, in order to let him dance.

“I’m surprised that the Slytherins have started to dance,” remarked Hayley as James linked arms with her and danced her around in a circle. To her left Kirsty and Remus had started to do the same thing.

“There must be something in the water!” he exclaimed with a snort of derisive laughter.

Hayley raised her eyebrows at him.

As the song began to draw to a close, James let go of Hayley’s arm and moved away to link arms with Kirsty, leaving Remus to be thrown in Hayley’s direction.

Hastily stopping himself from careering into her, Remus came to a stand still in front of Hayley and grinned awkwardly at her as the song finished to be replaced by a slower, more romantic one.

Hayley grinned shyly back before glancing over his shoulder to see Kirsty and James fleeing off the dance floor grinning manically. Odd, she thought. “How did we end up associating ourselves with such people?” she asked Remus jokingly, nodding pointedly at their fleeing friends.

“I have no idea,” replied Remus, shaking his head with a smile as he looked at them. He turned agitatedly back to Hayley and she wasn’t sure whether it was her slightly drunken feeling or the fact that she was in such a close proximity to Remus that was making her feel extremely light headed.

Remus took a deep breath before stooping into a bow and asking, “Can I have this dance, your highness?”

“Gladly, kind sir,” she replied with a small curtsy.

Remus visibly relaxed before dutifully pulling her into his arms and placing his hand lightly on her waist. A small involuntary shiver made its way down her spine at his touch.

He pulled her closer to him so that her nose was almost touching his chin. She sighed contently as he began to expertly lead her around the dance floor. Hayley simply couldn’t believe how safe and comforted she felt in his arms and she breathed in deeply to capture the intoxicating smell that was Remus.

\--------------

There wasn’t a long time to go until the clock would be tolling midnight and Lily, to her own surprise, was sat with her head leaning lightly on James’ shoulder. The whole group had now retired back to their tables, except for Hayley and Remus who were still on the dance floor together. James had also chivalrously handed Lily his suit jacket when she had complained of it being quite chilly and she now had it draped protectively around her shoulders.

Sirius, having obviously not learnt his lesson, was lounging back in his chair with his feet on the table, Emma was helping Peter to take his bandages off and Kirsty had flopped down onto the table with her head resting on her folded arms.

Lily was watching the mass of people enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Sam was still up there dancing with some of his Hufflepuff friends, a glass of punch in hand. And even as Lily watched, Sam danced his way over to Sian Morgan who didn’t even seem to object to his presence. Both were dancing flamboyantly as the band’s last song started to come to an end and when the band finished and deathly silence rang out, something happened to make Lily sit bolt upright in her chair. Sam and Sian both leant in towards one another and kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp*! *waits for the squeals and flaming to occur* lol. Sirius’ God costume idea was inspired by the Buffy episode ‘Fear Itself’ and there is quite possibly some other quotes in there from various things, it’s very hard to keep track of them sometimes! So if you recognise something, it most probably isn’t mine. Thanks so much for reading and it’d make my day if you reviewed and/or gave kudos!


	7. Chapter Seven - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before. How will everyone react to the tender moment shared between Sam and Sian?

Sirius simply couldn’t believe the scene that was unfolding before his very eyes. What on earth did Sam think he was doing? Slytherins and Gryffindors alike were staring at the unlikely couple with absolute revulsion and the other members of the hall were looking on in disbelief.  
  
The sound of a chair scraping along the floor beside him reached Sirius’ ears and he swivelled his head around to see Emma standing, shaking with anger. Before any of them could stop her, however, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall, angry tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
“Em!” shouted Lily, jumping up from her seat and running after Emma, anxiety etched into every line of her face.  
  
“Looks like the party’s over,” stated Peter sombrely.  
  
James sighed deeply before both he and Peter made their way out of the hall after the two girls, looking at Sam and Sian with disgust and confusion as they passed them. Hayley and Remus stopped dancing and finally disentwined themselves from each others’ arms before following the mass of students that were now exiting the hall, concern for Emma present on both their faces.  
  
Sirius stood up from his chair and stretched, readying himself to return to the common room. “Come on, Kirst, time we were going-“ He turned to survey Kirsty but found her sound asleep, her head still resting upon her folded arms. “Lightweight,” he stated, shaking his head and smiling. He whispered her name, gently shoving her shoulder. No response. It looked as if she was definitely out for the count. Seeing no other option, Sirius carefully scooped her up into his arms and the top of her head came to rest under his chin. When he was sure that Kirsty was secure, Sirius joined the throng and walked steadily out of the Great Hall.  
  
\--------------  
  
“Would you like me to walk you back to your common room?” asked Remus with a kind smile.  
  
Hayley was still glowing with happiness from the two of them dancing together and without hesitation she replied, “That would be nice.”  
  
Remus offered his arm out to her and Hayley took it, though her grip was more tentative than it had been earlier when she was on Sirius’ arm, for she always felt slightly awkward with Remus in situations such as this.  
  
They walked along, the conversation flowing effortlessly between them, but tonight the air between her and Remus felt different, tenser. Hayley and Remus had always got along well; they could talk about anything for hours on end. Hayley appreciated Remus’ dry sense of humour and he appreciated her logical take on things. But Hayley had to admit to loving the little disagreements between her and Remus the most; he was just the best person to have a mock argument with. He just loved to tease her about her blonde moments and she would continuously taunt him about his neurotic organisation skills.   
  
Soon, far too soon in Hayley’s opinion, the two of them climbed the tight, spiralling staircase that lead up to the Ravenclaw common room and came to a stop outside its entrance.   
  
Remus, having never ventured to this part of the castle before, was looking at the door with no keyhole and no handle with utmost intrigue. “How do you get in?” he asked, interestedly.  
  
“Sorry, I’m afraid that information is confidential,” Hayley replied mischievously. Remus laughed, probably at how hypocritical she was being. “But maybe I’ll let you in on the secret some other time,” she relented.  
  
“Does that mean that I’m allowed to escort you up here again?” he asked hopefully.  
  
“If you play your cards right,” she informed him coyly. Remus raised his eyebrows at her slightly an amused smile gracing his lips. “I’d better-“ she announced, indicating the door behind her as her fellow Ravenclaws filed passed.   
  
“Yeah I’d better be going too,” replied Remus, “before one of the teachers finds me and has my guts for garters.” Tentatively he took a couple of steps forward. “Goodnight, Hayley,” he stated softly, leaning in towards her and kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Hayley’s skin prickled as she looked up to meet his gaze, a slight twinkle was present in his eye, but for the life of her Hayley couldn’t figure out what it meant.  
  
“Goodnight, Remus,” she whispered back.  
  
Remus coughed and stepped away abruptly and Hayley quickly masked her disappointment. “I’ll see you in the morning, down at breakfast?” he asked, though it seemed like more of a request than a question.  
  
“You can count on it,” she answered, breaking into a grin. Remus nodded and turned away. “Remus!” Hayley yelled after him before her last bout of courage deserted her. Remus swiftly turned back around looking slightly perplexed. Hayley took a deep breath. “You looked gorgeous tonight.”  
  
Remus beamed at her and Hayley waited for him to mock her. “So did you,” he admitted truthfully. And with that he turned away from her once again and descended the spiralling staircase.  
  
Hayley watched him go regretfully and as soon as his head disappeared from view she leant back against the wall and sighed contentedly.  
  
\--------------  
  
Navigating the seven floors of staircases up to the Gryffindor common room had been a very tricky endeavour indeed, but Sirius and Kirsty had somehow managed to make it unscathed. “Snidget,” Sirius muttered to the Fat Lady and she granted him entrance almost instantaneously.  
  
Now he was in a dilemma. Sirius couldn’t possibly carry Kirsty up to the girls’ dorms without triggering the alarm, and it was far too cold to leave her lying down in the common room as the fire had long since been extinguished. There was nothing else for it; Kirsty would have to endure a night in the boys’ dorms.   
  
Thanking his lucky stars that this was the last staircase that he would have to climb that night, Sirius began his weary ascent up to his dorms. Upon reaching the door, he stopped and listened intently for any noises that would signify that his fellow dorm mates were still awake. Hearing nothing but deep, rhythmic breathing, he crept quietly into the room, glad that his bed was the one situated nearest to the entrance. A loud snore emanated from behind James’ closed hangings, making Sirius jump ever so slightly.   
  
Moving slowly so as to not wake Kirsty, Sirius gently laid her down on his bed. Without Sirius’ notice, Kirsty’s arm had snaked itself around his neck, and so when he placed her on the bed, the pressure of it pulled him down slightly. His face was now mere inches away from her own, and yet still she slept on. Taking his left hand, Sirius removed her arm cautiously from around his neck and placed it down by her side where his hand remained clinging softly to it. Taking his other hand, he brushed a lock of her currently short brown hair away from her eyes and inching forwards he whispered against the top of her head, “Sweet dreams.”  
  
He stood up, releasing his hold on her hand and pulled the duvet cover over the top of her sleeping form, costume and all. He then conjured up a pillow with his wand before moving to the foot of the bed where he quietly rummaged around within his trunk. Catching a glimpse of the shiny surface Sirius tugged on the material to produce his sleeping bag. He rolled the bag out beside his own bed and placed the pillow at its head. He quickly stripped off his makeshift Halloween costume and stood there in nothing but his boxer shorts. Shivering slightly, due to the slight chill in the air, he waved his wand and the hangings closed around Kirsty and his bed. With that done, Sirius crawled inside his sleeping back, snuggled his head against the pillow and fell asleep within moments. He slept so soundlessly that he didn’t even hear Remus enter the dorms after his own night time adventure.  
  
\--------------  
  
Kirsty blearily opened her eyes but they were hastily closed again when they were met by bright rays of autumn sunlight. Her head ached something chronic and her stomach was churning unpleasantly. What the hell had happened to her? With her eyelids batting down the hatches against the onslaught of sunlight, she had to rely on her other senses to assess the situation and report back to her – quietly. She squirmed around slightly where she lay, the rustling of the bed sheets seeming ten times louder than usual. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the pillow. It smelt different, though not altogether unpleasant, just much different than her own. In fact, the whole place smelt different than her dorm: kind of earthy with chocolate, Butterbeer and a hint of smoke thrown in for good measure. The part of her brain that seemed to be working this morning, if indeed it was morning, was telling her that she was familiar with this smell, but the rest of her brain was refusing to both acknowledge and remember this fact. The glare of sunlight that Kirsty could still see from behind her closed eyelids was blotted out as a shadow fell across her face.  
  
“And how are we this morning?” asked an amused voice.  
  
“Sirius?” she questioned, squinting up at him.  
  
“The one and only. Morning, Sugar!”  
  
“Sugar?” she enquired, wrinkling her nose with distaste.  
  
Sirius laughed and even more pain shot through Kirsty’s head making her wince. “Sorry,” stated Sirius quietly, moving closer to the bed.  
  
“Where am I?” asked Kirsty, knowing full well that Sirius wouldn’t be able to enter the girls’ dorms.  
  
“In my bed,” he replied simply.  
  
“What? Why? What happened?” she asked hysterically.   
  
“You mean to tell me that you have absolutely no recollection of one of the best nights of my entire life?” Sirius asked, aghast.  
  
“But… we… we didn’t, you know, did we?” babbled Kirsty. Sirius roared with laughter. “What did we say about the laughing?” asked Kirsty meekly.  
  
“Sorry,” replied Sirius quelling his mirth. “Nothing happened between us last night, Kirst, you fell unconscious down in the hall and I brought you up here.” Kirsty was still looking at him worriedly. “Honestly, you even had the bed to yourself, I slept down on the floor beside you,” Sirius told her, judging her look accurately.  
  
“Oh. Good,” she announced, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Sirius’ eyebrows raised slightly at this response and a dark look past over his face.  
  
“So why are you up here now?” she asked quietly.  
  
“I wanted to check and see if you were okay,” he informed her softly, taking another step closer. “And to bring you those-“ He indicated to the Pepperup Potion, the cup of tea and the plate of toast resting on the bedside table. “-and those.” He indicated over to the foot of the bed where some of Kirsty’s laundered clothes had been placed.   
  
“Brilliant!” she whispered enthusiastically, instantly grabbing the potion from beside her and downing it in one. “How did you manage to get hold of this?” she asked Sirius once the liquid had made its way down her throat.   
  
“Madam Pomfrey’s pretty much giving these away today,” answered Sirius morosely.  
  
“Oh, how come?” she asked him, intrigued.  
  
“Well, rumour has it that the punch was spiked at the party last night,” said Sirius, sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
“You’re kidding! So that’s why I feel so ill!”   
  
“That’ll be it. After all, you did drink quite a bit.”  
  
“Well, you get thirsty when you’ve been dancing all night,” Kirsty retorted defensively. There was then a lull in the conversation in which Kirsty looked down in order to assess her current state. “I’m still in my costume!” she cried, surprised.  
  
“Well I didn’t think you’d appreciate me taking you out of it,” noted Sirius dryly.  
  
“So how’s everybody else doing this morning?” asked Kirsty, choosing to ignore this comment.   
  
“Good question,” replied Sirius simply. “From what I know not everybody is feeling quite as ill as you are this morning.”  
  
“So unfair,” commented Kirsty childishly.  
  
“You know,” began Sirius, shifting closer to her so that he was virtually leaning over her duvet covered form. “I never realised how visible your scar was before.” Kirsty gave him a perplexed look, but her heart began to beat faster at his closeness. He extended his forefinger out towards her and gently grazed it across her forehead where the scar in question resided. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“Scars don’t hurt, you idiot, they tell stories.”  
  
Sirius then did something that puzzled Kirsty to no end; he leaned in towards her and left a lingering kiss on her forehead. He pulled back slightly, searching her face before leaning forwards again but this time he planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
In one swift movement, he had moved away from her and hopped down off the bed, leaving Kirsty to stare at his back in confusion.   
  
“Right, I’m going back downstairs; need to brag a bit more to my fellow Marauders about having a girl in my bed. Make sure you get something to eat; it’ll make you feel better. And feel free to use our showers if you want,” rambled Sirius, seeming a bit more distant than usual.   
  
“Thanks, Sirius, for all of this,” she replied compassionately.   
  
“Don’t mention it,” he replied graciously as he left the dorms and jogged back down the staircase.  
  
Kirsty heaved herself out of bed, instantly missing the warmth of her covers, and as she stood up the world span around her.  _Bloody alcohol_!  
  
\--------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the school, in the dark, damp, cavernous surroundings of her Slytherin dormitory, Sian Morgan stirred into consciousness.   
As her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings, she became aware of her head splitting hangover and a wave of nausea washed over her. She hastily sat up, ignoring the spinning room, and reached for her water jug. Ice cold water ran down the back of her throat, quelling her feeling of sickness and forcing her mind to focus.   
Whilst she sat there slowly drinking down her water, a feeling of utmost dread encompassed her entire being, but try as she might she simply could not pinpoint its origin. A niggling feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that something had happened last night, something important, something that she must remember at all costs. Moaning with frustration, she kicked off her covers, the chilly autumn breeze making her feel slightly more awake, and rushed into the bathroom to prepare herself for facing the day.   
  
\--------------  
  
Regulus lay on his stomach in front of the Slytherin common room’s roaring fire, parchment strewed all around him. With his quill he scratched out the line he had just been writing for the fourth time as yet another loud pop emanated from behind him.   
  
“Will you cut that out?” he raged as he turned to survey Lucinda Devlin, who was sat poised and elegant on the sofa in front of the fire.   
  
“As you wish,” she simpered, resorting to simply twirling her wand around in her hands as opposed to her original activity of producing bubbles and popping them annoyingly loud.   
  
Lucinda had long, light brown hair which tumbled down to the middle of her back and she was pale with dark, heavy-lidded eyes which reminded Regulus very much of his cousin Bellatrix. She encompassed the very essence of aristocratic good looks, even more so than some members of the Black family in Regulus’ opinion. Her full lips were always coated with bright, blood red lipstick in order to match her talon-like fingernails that Regulus had always suspected could render someone dead with one fell swipe to the neck.   
  
She was best friends with Sian Morgan, or as close to best friends as Slytherins could get, and like all the other older Slytherins, she treated Regulus with the utmost contempt.   
  
“Your brother looked extremely gorgeous last night, as always,” she drawled.   
  
Regulus gritted his teeth, trying to ignore her as he carried on with his homework assignment. Lucinda’s favourite pastime of late was taunting Regulus with outrageous compliments about his older brother. “I can’t say I noticed,” he seethed.   
  
“No, I daresay you didn’t,” commented Lucinda standing up and beginning to pace around the room. “You know, it’s a real shame that he ended up in Gryffindor; he would have really brightened things up around here. After all, a girl needs someone nice to look at every morning.”   
  
“It’s a shame that Sirius ended up being a piece of Mudblood loving scum then, isn’t it?” Regulus shot at her, sitting upright and giving up the battle with his essay.   
  
Lucinda sneered at him, sensing that he was very much irked. “Maybe we should ask Dumbledore if we can trade,” she announced, looking Regulus up and down in distaste. “Send you over to jolly old Gryffindor tower and bring Sirius down here to join the snakes.” She had circled around the back of him now and he could feel her breath on his neck as she moved her lips to the spot next to his ear.   
“After all, we all know that Sirius is the better of the two Black brothers, don’t we,   
Reggie?”   
  
Something within him finally snapped and Regulus whipped his arm around, grabbing a firm hold on Lucinda’s wrist. Standing in one fluid motion, he pinned her up against the wall by the fireplace. It was safe to say that Lucinda was shocked, for he had never reacted like this before. “Sirius is a spineless sap who never had what it takes to become a Slytherin, let alone a Death Eater. I’m the new   
Black family heir; I’m the one who has been accepted into the Dark Lord’s inner circle at the tender age of sixteen, whereas you, Lucinda, have received no such privilege.” He spoke every word with his lips inches away from the underside of her chin. “And what’s more, I’m just as good looking as my arrogant git of a brother,” he finished, gazing dangerously into her eyes.   
  
“I seem to have hit a nerve,” she sneered in response.   
  
Regulus pulled out his wand and pointed it at her throat. “Apologise,” he ordered, with a devilish smirk.   
  
“Make me,” retorted Lucinda, daring present in her eyes.   
  
Regulus didn’t know which he wanted to do more, make her apologise with a good punch, or make her apologise with a kiss. That was his problem with Lucinda, she caused him to burn with a hatred that felt as if it would consume him, but she also intoxicated him more than any other girl he had ever met. He came to his senses, however, and decided that neither option would be advisable at present as footsteps echoed from one of the staircases behind him.   
  
He removed his hand from beside Lucinda’s head and slinked away from her. From the look on Lucinda’s face, she looked as if she had been denied a real treat. “Look what the Kneazle dragged in,” she announced, glancing over Regulus’ head.   
  
Regulus spun around on the spot to see Sian standing, looking uneasy on her feet, at the bottom of the girls’ staircase. He burst into sardonic laughter at the very sight of her. “And how was your night?” he asked tantalisingly.   
  
Sian groaned and slumped down into the nearest armchair.  
  
“Feeling rough?” taunted Lucinda as she brushed past Regulus and sat back down on the sofa, taking a Cauldron Cake out of her cloak pocket with the air of someone who was very much enjoying the show.   
  
“I don’t suppose there’s any Pepperup Potion lying about is there?” asked Sian hopefully. Regulus summoned the bottle from a table on the far side of the common room. “Oh,” stated Sian, surprised. “Where did this come from?”  
  
“Madam Pomfrey’s been handing them out all morning,” explained Lucinda.  
  
“Why?” asked Sian.  
  
“Because the punch was spiked at the party last night,” Regulus informed her.  
  
“And that’ll be the reason for the disastrous headache that you seem to have this morning,” Lucinda told her gleefully.   
  
“So would you care to explain to us what exactly happened last night?” queried Regulus sneeringly.  
  
“Why? What happened last night?” asked Sian, sounding slightly hysterical.  
  
“You mean you don’t remember?” queried Lucinda, letting out a squeal of laughter.  
  
“No, I don’t really remember too much of last night, to be honest.”  
  
Just then the portrait hole opened from behind Regulus and he turned around to see Mulciber, Snape, Avery, Wilkes and Rosier enter the room.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t the disgrace of Slytherin herself,” drawled Mulciber, looking Sian up and down with distaste.  
  
“Excuse me?” asked Sian uncertainly.  
  
“It would appear, gentleman, that Miss Morgan here has no recollection of last night’s events,” stated Regulus as he strolled towards the seventh years.   
  
“Oh, how convenient,” commented Snape nastily.  
  
“Guys, you’re seriously worrying me now,” said Sian, sounding unnerved. “What happened last night? Lucinda?”  
  
“Oh, no, no, no,” tutted Avery, sitting down on the sofa beside Lucinda. He was sitting so close to her that he was practically on her lap. “I think it best that we let her stew for a bit? Don’t you, Cind?” Avery looked to Lucinda with a leering smile as he draped his arm slowly around her shoulders.   
  
Regulus’ jaw twitched and vindictively he informed Sian, “You kissed a Gryffindor last night at the dance.”  
  
Sian turned her head sharply to face him. “I-I d-did what?” she asked, stuttering.  
  
“Gave everybody a right show,” added Wilkes, devilishly.  
  
“Which Gryffindor?” asked Sian, her voice coming out as a small squeak.  
  
“That sap Sam North,” replied Lucinda with relish.  
  
“Oh, God,” muttered Sian, burying her head in her hands.   
  
“It could have been worse,” announced Rosier from where he stood lounging against the wall, repeatedly throwing an orange up in the air and catching it again effortlessly. “At least it wasn’t Black.”  
  
Regulus flinched ever so slightly; he hated it when his brother was mentioned in conversations.   
  
“I need a coffee,” Sian stated suddenly, getting to her feet. “I’ll see you all later.” And with that Sian darted out of the portrait hole.  
  
“And that’s that,” stated Lucinda simply. There was a pause. “Do you guys want to go to breakfast and see what happens?” Manic laughter followed this statement and Lucinda stood along with Avery, whose arm had now slipped down around her waist, and walked purposefully out of the common room after her so called best friend.   
  
As Regulus watched the couple leave, a burning hatred seared inside his chest and he very much wanted to knock Avery’s block off.  
  
\--------------  
  
As soon as Sian escaped to the cold corridor just outside of the Slytherin common room she slumped against the wall and groaned. She closed her eyes and straight away the events of the night before flashed through her mind like a movie reel. Her remembrance of the feel of Sam’s lips on hers made her feel much more ill than she had done previously. Then, hearing the sound of movement from inside her common room, she took a calming breath and readied herself for facing the school populous.  _Bloody alcohol_!  
  
\--------------  
  
The mood within the Gryffindor common room that morning was dismal. Peter was sat with his legs draped over the arm of his armchair, his hand resting on his growling stomach in an attempt to tame it.   
  
All of the faces around him were bleak. Hangovers were rife in the common room this morning and many of Peter’s little clique of friends were sat staring morosely into the depths of the room’s blazing fire.   
  
Emma had not spoken to anyone all morning and Lily and Hayley, who had once again joined them up in Gryffindor Tower, seemed to think it best that Emma was given some space.   
  
None of them had been down to breakfast yet this morning, hence the ferocious growls of Peter’s stomach, apart from Sirius who had gotten up earlier than the rest of them, a rare occurrence in itself, in order to fetch himself and Kirsty some breakfast.   
  
Peter was still reeling over last night’s events. How could Sam do this to Emma? What gave him the right to start royally messing up her life? Surely he knew about Emma’s feelings towards him. Drunkenness was simply no excuse for kissing that bitch of a Slytherin.   
  
The sound of footsteps resounded from the boys’ staircase as Kirsty finally decided to join them.   
  
“And where’ve you been?” asked Sirius, sounding impatient.  
  
“Yeah, Kirst, we’re starving!” exclaimed Hayley.  
  
“Sorry, I took Sirius’ advice and borrowed the shower,” Kirsty replied simply.  
  
“I gather that you’re not feeling one hundred percent this morning,” stated Remus wryly.  
  
Kirsty groaned. “You could say that.”  
  
“I can’t believe you spent the night up in our dorms!” cheered James, livening up.  
  
“Believe me, neither can I,” agreed Kirsty.  
  
“Well, what else was I supposed to do?” asked Sirius defensively.   
  
Before anyone could give him a reasonable reply, however, the portrait hole swung open to reveal a rough-looking Sam North. The room was immediately filled with a hostile energy and Peter wondered how Sam dared to come back. He made his way through the room, his shoulders slumped and his eyes downcast. With a defeated air, Sam reached the bottom of the boys’ staircase and trudged up the steps without a word to anyone.  
  
“He looks glum,” commented Kirsty, bemused, “I wonder what’s wrong.” Peter shared wary looks with the rest of the group. “Do you think we should ask him to join us for breakfast?”  
  
“No!” exclaimed Emma, rising out of her chair.  
  
Kirsty looked at her in puzzlement. “Why can’t he come? I would have thought that you’d jump at the chance of spending some quality time with him.  
  
“Because,” stated Emma venomously, “Sam North is a good for nothing bastard who deserves to be taken to the very top of the Astronomy Tower and shoved off of it!” Emma then turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room.  
  
“Okay,” began Kirsty, her gaze flicking questioningly from one face to another. “Did I miss something?”  
  
*  
  
Kirsty was still twittering on about Emma and Sam as the group all made their way down to breakfast five minutes later.  
  
“I just can’t understand why he did it!” exclaimed Kirsty, frustrated.   
  
“People do stupid things when they’re drunk,” Remus informed her sombrely.   
  
“You see, now that’s what  _I_  don’t understand,” announced Lily, coming to an abrupt standstill and making Peter nearly run into the back of her. “How come we  _all_  ended up drunk?” Lily spun around to face everybody. “I mean, didn’t the Prefects all decide that it was to be an alcohol free event?”  
  
“Was Prongs absent for that particular meeting by any chance?” queried Sirius dryly.   
  
Peter saw James throw Sirius a look which encompassed a mixture of annoyance and alarm.   
  
“No,” snapped Lily, “he was there, you know he was. But what I really  _really_  want to know is which thoughtless git decided to spike last night’s punch.”  
  
James coughed. “That thoughtless git would be me.”  
  
Lily turned her head around sharply to survey him. “What?” she asked quietly, her voice riddled with anger.  
  
“It was me. I was the one who spiked the punch last night,” James informed her morosely, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Peter shared a look of apprehension with Hayley.  
  
“I don’t believe this, James!” screeched Lily.  
  
“Look, no one regrets what happened last night more than I do,” he explained.  
  
“Oh, really,” scoffed Lily, “I’m betting Emma might just have something to say to that comment.”  
  
“I never meant for any of that to happen. Everything kind of went a bit wrong…”  
  
“So you’re telling me that you just happened to spike everyone’s drink by accident? A likely story. You know what, I should have realised that this would have something to do with you, Potter!”  
  
“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” retorted James, flaring up.  
  
“Now, come on, Lil,” said Sirius, stepping between them in order to calm the situation. “James is telling the honest to God truth, he never meant for any of last night to happen, at least not to that degree.”  
  
Lily swivelled her head around to survey Sirius instead. “You mean to tell me that he acted alone in this endeavour?”  
  
“Well, no,” admitted Sirius reluctantly, “I kind of gave him a helping hand.”  
  
“Potter and Black, as thick as thieves. Only happy when they’re causing someone discomfort. The only two people in the school who believe that the rules don’t apply to them!” yelled Lily, becoming increasingly louder.  
  
“Now steady on, Lil,” implored Kirsty.  
  
“Shut up, Kirst,” snapped Lily.  
  
Kirsty looked more than a little taken back. “Shutting up now,” she muttered quietly.   
  
“Leave Sirius out of this, Lily, I take full responsibility for last night. I admit to spiking the punch on purpose, but I didn’t mean for everyone to get  _that_  drunk, I was only supposed to produce a small dose of alcohol. All I can say is that I’m sorry, and that no one could feel worse than I do right now.”  
  
“I think Emma might,” retorted Lily sharply. “But why the  _hell_  would you spike the punch in the first place, James?”  
  
“I’ll tell you why, because some things in life are much more important to me than rule breaking and worrying about my duties as Head Boy. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” James retorted, matching Lily’s sharp tone as he pushed past her and out into the cold school grounds.   
  
Everyone seemed dumbfounded at James’ response for he had never bitten back at Lily before. Lily was watching James go, a mixture of emotions fighting for dominance within her facial expression. Without another word, she spun on the spot and marched off into the Great Hall. Hayley followed instantaneously, probably hoping to calm Lily down somewhat.  
  
“And they were doing so well,” Remus informed the remainder of the group glumly.  
  
\--------------  
  
“What the hell did you have to go and do that for?” demanded Hayley, following hot on Lily’s heels as she marched with ferocity through the hall.  
  
Lily came to a halt in the middle of the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and spun around. “Because James I-can-do-no-wrong Potter is as much of an arrogant git as he always has been! He’s always pulling stunts like this and not once does he care who he hurts along the way, just as long as he gets the chance to cause a bit of havoc!”  
  
“Oh, come on, I know that’s not true and if you’re completely honest so do you,” Hayley informed her, not buying Lily’s excuses for even a second.  
  
“What does it matter? I still hate his guts!”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Hayley contradicted her, chuckling slightly.   
  
“Oh, what do you know?” cried Lily exasperatedly.  
  
“Excuse me?” asked Hayley in disbelief. “Are you perhaps forgetting the conversation you had with me last summer?”  
  
“Yes, well, I’ve changed my mind since then.”  
  
“Come off it, nobody changes their feelings towards someone that quickly!” argued Hayley.  
  
“Oh, yes they do!”  
  
“Ok,” relented Hayley, “maybe some people do, but you don’t. It took you this long to finally admit that you had even the tiniest feeling of adoration towards James. It simply can’t have vanished just like that.”  
  
Lily glared at her, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Oh, yes it can!” she announced, turning on her heel and making her way hurriedly over to where Emma was sitting.  
  
“What’s up?” asked Emma in monotone, glancing up upon Lily’s arrival.  
  
“She’s just had a row with James,” Hayley informed her as she took a seat at the table.  
  
“How come?” asked Emma, still sounding glum.  
  
“Because James is the one who spiked the punch at the dance last night,” Lily fumed.  
  
“Right,” replied Emma with a noncommittal shrug.   
  
“It looks like you’re the only one who’s over reacting with this, Lil,” Hayley told her with great pleasure.  
  
“But surely you’re angry at him,” pushed Lily. “I mean, James is  _technically_  responsible for what happened last night.”  
  
“I suppose,” agreed Emma morosely. Lily shot Hayley a look of vindication. “But-“ Hayley looked up hopefully. “-Sam shouldn’t have done what he did; even if he was drunk beyond belief, it’s still no excuse. So really there’s only two people that I feel anger towards today, Sam and-“ Emma broke off, looking at something over Hayley’s shoulder. Hayley turned around, intrigued, to come face to face with an extremely grim looking Sian Morgan. Upon coming face to face with the Gryffindors Sian hastily retreated away to her own table where, in Hayley’s opinion, the people looked even more foreboding. Hayley turned back to address Emma but found that she had already risen out of her seat and was once again making a dash away from them, this time going out into the Hogwarts grounds, just like James had done.  
  
Silence ensued between the remaining two girls and Lily wouldn’t quite meet Hayley’s eye. “You know what I think?” asked Hayley, leaning conspiratorially towards Lily. “I think that the reason that you acted so horribly towards James is because you’re angry with yourself for even fancying him. Especially now that you believe he’s returned to his previous ways. Am I right?”  
  
Lily then took on a slightly sulky disposition. “Maybe,” she admitted.  
  
“He really has changed you know, for the better; he’s not the same James he was back in fifth year.”  
  
“I know,” sighed Lily, “but sometimes I think it would be so much easier if he was.”  
  
“I’m not going to deny that what he did last night was incredibly stupid. It was a lapse of character, I’m sure of it. So doesn’t he at least deserve a second chance to prove himself to you?”  
  
Lily looked up to meet Hayley’s friendly gaze and replied with a simple, “Hmm.”  
  
Hayley allowed herself a victorious look, for, unless she was very much mistaken, she had just won the argument and magnificently proven her point.  
  
\--------------  
  
“Oh dear, here we go again,” announced Remus seriously as Emma rushed past the small group.  
  
“I wonder what’s gone off now?” pondered Peter.  
  
Sirius looked to Kirsty and they both heaved a sigh. “Do you think that one of us should go and see if she’s alright?” queried Kirsty.  
  
“I’ll go,” Peter volunteered gallantly, following in Emma’s footsteps and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
However, Sirius soon found himself stepping out of the way again when Lily and Hayley also passed them, Hayley giving them a fleeting, although weary, smile and Lily remaining stony face, on the same mission as Peter.  
  
“Poor James,” stated Sirius sympathetically, catching a glimpse of the solitary figure sitting miserably underneath the beech tree on the edge of the lake.   
  
“Lily really went off on a tangent this time, eh?” remarked Kirsty.  
  
Sirius and Remus both nodded in agreement.  
  
“Why  _did_  he do it, Padfoot?” enquired Remus, sounding puzzled.   
  
Sirius sighed loudly once again. “He-we-thought that a certain-erm-situation would simply run a lot smoother if a particular person received enough alcohol to give them a bit of Dutch courage, so to speak.”  
  
Kirsty shot a confused look Remus’ way. “Did any of that make sense to you?”  
  
However, Remus’ attention was focused solely on Sirius. The suspicion was there in Remus’ eyes, Sirius could see it. Remus seemed to have guessed that Sirius and James had realised his recent more than friendly feelings towards Hayley. Remus tilted his head quizzically to one side, asking Sirius silently for a confirmation of his inkling.   
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows a fraction and gave Remus a rueful smile, sorry for the fact that Remus was no longer the only one aware of his current romantic feelings. Remus smiled incredulously in response and shook his head in good natured disbelief. “And this plan of yours, do you believe it worked?” asked Remus, a slightly impatient edge to his tone. Sirius deduced this as meaning that Remus was eager to know whether or not his endeavour in asking Hayley to dance last night was a successful one.   
  
“Oh, I think so,” admitted Sirius delightedly.   
  
“Seriously?” asked Remus anxiously.  
  
“Yes, I believe the plan definitely set something in motion last night.”  
  
Remus heaved a sigh of relief. “Good, that’s… good.”  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a warm smile before Remus announced, “Well, I think I’ll go and quickly check on Emma, see if she’s alright, then maybe I’ll go down and sit with James for a bit. After all, it seems that he and I need to exchange a few words.” Remus gave Sirius a significant look and departed.   
  
“I wasn’t supposed to understand any of that, was I?” Kirsty asked him, looking completely flummoxed.  
  
“No, I don’t think you were,” he informed her kindly. He then shot another worried glance over at James and shuffled his feet slightly, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
“It’s okay, you can go over there and have a heart to heart with James if you want,” Kirsty told him.   
  
He spun his head around to look at her in surprise. “You don’t mind?”  
  
“Of course not, I can amuse myself.”  
  
“So what will you do? Join the Emma consolation club?”  
  
“Maybe later,” replied Kirsty seeming rather distracted as she gazed at something over Sirius’ shoulder. “I think I’ve just found something that I’d much rather do.”  
  
Sirius looked at her in puzzlement before turning around and following her gaze, for the life of him he couldn’t work out what she was on about. “Catch you later!” he exclaimed rather uncertainly as he strode purposefully towards the beech tree in order to console his best friend.  
  
\--------------  
  
As soon as Sirius had disappeared, Kirsty dashed out of the Great Hall at great speed. She leapt up the steps of the grand staircase, taking them two at a time. She came to the first floor, certain that he couldn’t have gone that far, and took a sharp turn into the corridor on her left. And sure enough, there he was, the solitary figure of Sam North clad in a black and white striped hooded top and dark blue jeans with a pained expression on his face.   
  
Sam must have heard her thundering footsteps for he spun around to face her and his expression turned fearful. After a moment of hesitation Sam turned tail and ran along the corridor.   
  
Kirsty, who was not going to miss the opportunity to tell Sam exactly what she thought of him, followed in quick pursuit.   
  
Sam twisted and turned down various corridors as if in the hope that he would somehow be able to ditch her. Kirsty soon became bored with these proceedings, however, and, sensing that she had a pretty good idea of where Sam was headed, she slipped off behind one of the castle’s many tapestries.   
  
Inside, the passageway that provided Kirsty with her shortcut was cold, dark and damp but Kirsty found that she didn’t need much light to find her way around, she had grown up in the influence of the Marauders, after all.   
  
Seemingly in no time at all, Kirsty re-emerged into a corridor on the third floor. She stood, panting slightly and trying to get her breath back, and from in front of her she could hear the frantic footsteps of the approaching Sam North.   
  
Sam skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor upon seeing Kirsty, disbelief shown all over his face. Panting heavily after having run up three flights of stairs and along numerous corridors, Sam whipped his head around to look behind him with a confused air; obviously he had failed to notice the lack of his pursuer.   
  
Kirsty strode towards him in a business like manner and was surprised when he made no further moves to get away; Sam had evidently sensed that the game was up. She drew level with him and Sam seemed to intuitively brace himself for the impact. Smack! Kirsty slapped him hard on the left side of his face. Sam recoiled and looked up at Kirsty in complete and utter shock; he was staring at her like he’d never seen her before. “What the  _hell_  did you go and do that for?” she demanded.  
  
Sam regained his composure and stood upright. “Look, Kirsty, what happened last night was a mistake, I never meant for  _any_  of this to happen!”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really,” replied Sam, sounding desperate for her to believe him.  
  
“Do you have absolutely any idea what you’ve done to Emma?” Kirsty yelled at him, still outraged.  
  
“Do you? I mean, have you even spoken to her about it?”  
  
“No,” confessed Kirsty reluctantly, “but I don’t need to. I can tell you exactly what’s been going through her head.”  
  
“Enlighten me,” requested Sam, the hint of a snarl evident in his voice.  
  
“Emma pretty much realises that you know about her feelings towards you; that’s practically a given what with her having friends like Sirius and me. So you’ve made her feel like she must be so undesirable, so unworthy of dating Sam North that you’d sooner snog a Slytherin cow than even ask her out on one measly date.”  
  
“Do you believe she really thinks that?” questioned Sam beseechingly.   
  
“I do. But do you want me to tell you what  _I’m_  wondering?”  
  
“Not particularly,” muttered Sam, looking down at his feet.  
  
Kirsty carried on regardless. “I’m wondering whether or not you told me that you fancied Emma for the sole reason that you hoped that I would relay the message, me being one of the worst secret keepers in Gryffindor Tower and all. Emma would have then got her hopes up not long before having them dashed splendidly through you kissing Sian Morgan. Emma would get the message loud and clear that you were unavailable to her and you would become the talk of the castle for being such a heartless git!”  
  
Sam looked gob smacked. “You don’t honestly believe that, do you?” he asked, shamefaced.  
  
“I don’t know what to believe. I just find it hard to comprehend why you were telling me that you fancied Emma one minute and snogging Sian the next,” explained Kirsty.  
  
“Are you forgetting about the copious amount of alcohol that was apparently flowing at the dance last night? I never meant to hurt Emma, alright? I feel sick when I think about what happened last night. You have no idea how much I wish it hadn’t happened. I was  _really_  looking forward to starting up something with Emma. The reason I told you about my feelings last night was in order to make sure that Emma wouldn’t laugh in my face when I  _did_  ask her out; I wanted to be certain that the feeling was still entirely mutual. And believe me, I am  _devastated_  that I’ve blown any chance I might have had with her to smithereens.”  
  
Kirsty was quiet for a few moments, letting it all sink in. “But how do I know you’re telling the truth? How do I know that my interpretation of events isn’t in fact the  _actual_  truth? How do I know that you’re not just telling me all this so you won’t get another slap on the face?”  
  
“Fine,” growled Sam, “if that’s the way you want to play it.” He grabbed Kirsty roughly by her wrist and, ignoring her as she struggled against his vice like grip; he lead her with ferocity back the way that he had just come.   
  
\--------------  
  
As Sirius made his way across the currently student ridden Hogwarts Grounds, a mix of emotions made their presence known: guilt for the fact that James had taken all the blame for last night; disappointment at the fact that Lily and James’ relationship had been turned on its head after they had been doing so well; empathy for James who had once again been subjected to Lily’s scornful words; worry for Emma and her current distrusting state; anger at Sam for temporarily damaging one of his best friends; hope that something may just blossom in the form of Remus and Hayley; and last of all confusion, confusion over what had happened between him and Kirsty that morning.   
  
He had promised himself that he would motivate his current infatuation with her no further. But saying and doing were two entirely different things. It had been an impulsive thing, kissing her on the forehead and in those precious seconds he had simply revelled in her closeness. Thank goodness he had snapped out of it when he had; otherwise, he might just have had even more emotions to add to the mix. He’d just have to be more careful in future, mask his emotions. It shouldn’t be too hard, he hoped.   
  
Eventually he arrived at his desired destination and, putting all thoughts of Kirsty out of his mind, he settled himself down under the beech tree next to James. James didn’t even acknowledge his presence at first; he just continued to twirl a tree branch between his fingers, occasionally picking a leaf off of it. Sirius wondered if James was perhaps doing ‘she loves me, she loves me not’. “What am I going to do with you?” Sirius asked his best friend with a sigh.  
  
James gave a small, quiet laugh. “What indeed?” he agreed.  
  
“She’ll come round, mate,” Sirius assured him, glancing in his direction.  
  
“No she won’t,” James contradicted him, turning around and offering Sirius a sad smile.  
  
“Maybe if you just explained it to her-“  
  
“What, and land Moony in it you mean?” asked James. “No thanks. I meant what I said. Some things are just more important to me.”  
  
“Even at the cost of the girl you love?” Sirius asked, shocked.  
  
“Maybe,”  
  
“James, Remus would allow it, you know he would; we all know how important Lily is to you.”  
  
“But I’m not that important to her, am I?” James questioned him morosely.  
  
“We don’t know that for sure, Lily’s a closed book, open only to the eyes of our resident Ravenclaw bookworm.”  
  
James laughed slightly. “I’ve lost her, haven’t I, Padfoot?” he asked, sounding defeated.  
  
“No-“ James gave him a disbelieving look. “Well, maybe. You won’t know unless you talk to her. Look, you don’t have to tell her anything about Moony if you don’t want to, just reason with her, she might just come around.”  
  
“But-“ protested James.  
  
Sirius cut him off. “Just promise me you’ll talk to her. And if it really is the end of the whole Lily-James saga, then we’ll all be there to get you through it.” Sirius clapped James supportively on the back and James gave him a grateful smile in return, though he seemed to have a slight reluctance about him now.   
  
Sirius turned away from his fellow Marauder and looked out over the rest of the grounds. Two figures emerging from inside the Entrance Hall captured his attention at once; he sat up straight, staring intently at the couple. There was no denying it, that was definitely Kirsty and Sam, but what the hell were they doing?  
  
“Hey up!” exclaimed James, “What’s going on here then?”  
  
Sirius shared a puzzled glance with his comrade before turning back to face the two Gryffindors. Sam seemed to have a hold of Kirsty’s wrist and was dragging her kicking and screaming into the grounds, Sirius’ features immediately formed themselves into a scowl.   
  
As he watched the scene unfold, Sam and Kirsty stopped and exchanged a few heated words before Sam stormed away from her and towards the path which lead down to the greenhouses. Sirius visibly relaxed upon the sight of Sam leaving Kirsty’s side.   
  
“Are you alright there, Padfoot?” enquired James, leaning forward and staring at Sirius quizzically.   
  
“Fine,” snapped Sirius. “Why?”  
  
James was looking quite amused now, “Nothing, it’s just…” James paused for a moment before continuing. “You know, I’ve always thought Kirsty to be a fine girl.”  
  
“What’s that got to do with anything?” asked Sirius, taken by surprise. He already didn’t like where this conversation was going.  
  
“Well, I was just thinking, if this whole thing with Lily is  _actually_  over, maybe I should turn my attentions somewhere else and Kirsty would be a highly worthy focal point. I mean, we get on brilliantly, she can take a joke, she doesn’t mind the pranks, we share a passion for Quidditch and she’s a mighty fine looking girl.”  
  
“Excuse me?” choked Sirius, not daring to believe his ears.  
  
“So what do you think, Padfoot? Reckon I’m in with a shot?” pushed James.  
  
Sirius had the sudden urge to hit him-hard. “To be honest, Prongs, I don’t think you are.”  
  
James’ shoulders slumped. “Really? How come?”  
  
“Well, for one thing, how can you expect Kirsty to go out with someone whose personal grooming skills are so bad, they can’t even make their hair look right?” Sirius threw at James vindictively. James looked less shocked and angry than Sirius expected him to; he just kept staring at Sirius in amusement. “Two,” continued Sirius feeling completely riled with regards to the situation now. “Your head’s so big that you can barely fit through the doorways here, and the doorways at Hogwarts are pretty damn big.” James scowled a little this time; Sirius was finally getting to him. “And finally, nobody in their right mind would want to kiss you. I doubt that even a Dementor would!” Sirius then tore his gaze away from James, leaned back huffily against the bark of the tree and folded his arms just as James burst into hysterical laughter. Sirius gave him a cautious sideways glance. He couldn’t see what was so funny; in fact, shouldn’t James be shouting and hitting him right about now?  
  
“I knew it!” exclaimed James, jumping up in the air and whooping. Sirius stared up at him utterly perplexed. James hurriedly sat back down again as he had managed to draw quite a bit of attention to himself from the mingling crowds. “I don’t believe this,” he gasped in awe. “I don’t bloody believe it!”  
  
“When you’ve quite finished hyperventilating,” remarked Sirius, gazing worriedly at his friend.  
  
“You fancy Kirsty!” exclaimed James at last, looking like he was about to explode.  
  
“What?” yelped Sirius. “Of course I don’t, whatever gave you that idea?”  
  
James shuffled closer to Sirius, who gave him a look full of contempt. “Come on, Padfoot, we’ve been best friends for seven years and I think by now I realise when you’ve got a crush. But this crush is definitely a humdinger! Kirsty! I just don’t believe it! How long has this been going on?”  
  
It seemed that Sirius’ new mask was invisible. “You’re the expert, you tell me,” he growled.  
  
James broke out into a broad grin. “I don’t fancy Kirsty, you dope!” he exclaimed, sensing rightly what was wrong with Sirius. “That doesn’t mean that she’s not a fine girl,” he amended, “it’s just that my sights are still firmly set on a certain vivacious redhead.”  
  
“So you were just doing that to vex me then, were you?” interrogated Sirius.  
  
“That sounds about right,” agreed James, still smiling. Sirius clipped him around the back of his head. “Ouch!” yelled James, though he began to roll about the floor laughing.  
  
Not impressed that his secret had been sussed, Sirius jumped on top of him and the two boys started to have a good old scrap, giggling violently as they did so.   
  
“If we could just interrupt,” requested Remus dryly from above Sirius’ head.  
  
Sirius squinted up and smiled at the sight of the other two Marauders before removing himself from on top of James. Peter had his eyebrows raised and Remus was smiling amusedly as he offered James a hand up. James brushed himself down as Sirius, Peter and Remus all settled themselves down under the tree.   
  
When James had also joined them Remus stated, “I believe I owe you a big thank you.”  
  
James and Peter stared at him, puzzled.  
  
“He knows, Prongs,” Sirius informed him.  
  
“You do?” asked James, coming over all shamefaced.  
  
“I do, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”  
  
“Thanks,” replied James quietly.  
  
“What’s going on?” asked Peter, confused.  
  
Remus turned to him and sighed. “I fancy Hayley.”  
  
Peter’s eyes suddenly became as wide as saucers. “You’re kidding! But this is huge!”  
  
“Isn’t it just?” agreed James, raising his eyebrows smugly at Sirius.   
  
“It won’t be huge if nothing comes of it,” corrected Remus.  
  
“Well, it’d still be huge,” argued Sirius, “just not as happy.”  
  
Remus laughed before taking on a more sombre tone. “I’m sorry for what happened with Lily, Prongs.”  
  
“Don’t be, it was my own fault.”  
  
“I’m sure she’ll come round.”  
  
“See, Moony agrees with me. That means I must be right,” boasted Sirius.  
  
“So did you really not mean to get everybody that drunk last night?” asked Peter interestedly.  
  
“No, I honestly didn’t. It really was a mistake,” confessed James.  
  
“Oh absolutely!” agreed Sirius emphatically. “I mean, how were you supposed to know that two litres of Firewhiskey would be just a little too much for a three litre punch bowl?”  
  
Remus and Peter burst into hysterical laughter and James smiled despite himself.   
  
Sirius supposed that he really couldn’t be too harsh with James; after all, he had kept his crush secret from the other two Marauders, for now at least.  
  
As they quietened down once more everyone stared out thoughtfully over the grounds. A commotion seemed to be occurring somewhere in the close vicinity for Sirius had picked up the sound of someone shrieking wildly. Looking straight in front of him, he saw that Emma, Hayley and Lily had all come to stand next to a bewildered and slightly angry looking Kirsty. She seemed to be explaining something to them.   
  
He turned to see that he was not the only one looking with intent over at the girls, though Sirius wondered if James only had eyes for Lily.   
  
“Looks like that’s our cue to return,” announced Peter, indicating the assembled group of girls.   
  
“Ready to re-enter the world of insanity?” questioned Remus with a playful smile as he too indicated over to the girls.   
  
Sirius jumped up off the ground. “Ready and willing!” he announced cheerily.  
  
James caught his eye and raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, I bet you are,” he concurred, his voice full of the insinuation.  
  
Sirius got the feeling that James was already enjoying this crush thing  _way_  too much.  
  
\--------------  
  
“Let go of me!” screamed Kirsty demandingly as Sam dragged her out into the middle of the grounds. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Sam stopped abruptly and spun around to face her, letting go of her wrist as he did so. “Seeing as you don’t believe that I am truly sorry for what happened last night I am going to prove to you, and all the people gathered out here, just how deep my feelings for Emma are.”  
  
“And how exactly do you propose to do that?” Kirsty yelled after Sam as he began to stride away from her.   
  
Sam briefly spun back around. “I am going to prove my feelings for Emma, to Emma,” he announced simply, a confident air about him.  
  
Kirsty watched him as he walked away, absentmindedly rubbing her sore wrist. She hated to admit it, but she was slightly intrigued as to what he was going to do.  
  
After a while the rest of the girls came sidling over to join her as Remus and Peter went to join the other two boys. Kirsty laughed her head off upon seeing James and Sirius scrapping and when she looked to Lily she saw the shadow of an amused smile pass over her lips.  _There may just be hope yet_ , she realised. When Sirius and James had finished with their entertaining antics, Kirsty delved into the tale of what had just occurred between her and Sam. It was safe to say that Emma looked the happiest she had done all day when Kirsty recounted her slapping him in the face, though Emma did seem slightly disappointed to have not played a part in it.   
  
Sam had been gone for ages, though some sort of commotion did seem to be going on over by the greenhouses. It was at this point that the four boys came sidling over to grace the girls with their presence. Kirsty didn’t know whether she had imagined it or not, but it seemed that Lily had tried to catch James’ eye and James had completely blanked her. Kirsty saw a flash of hurt and disappointment pass over Lily’s face but then it was gone.  
  
The boys never even got a chance to exchange their hellos as within seconds of their arrival, Sam finally made his reappearance.  
  
An infuriated looking Sam was dragging an even more infuriated looking Sian through a vast throng of curious onlookers. Kirsty and the rest of the group’s heads all spun around to survey Emma, some worried, some curious as to what her reaction was going to be. Emma looked liked someone had punched her in the stomach. Her face was slowly going red with anger and a furious scowl had become the most prominent feature upon her face.   
  
Sam ploughed ferociously through the crowd of students before coming to a stop a couple of feet away from the small group and practically throwing Sian before him and nearly into Kirsty and Peter who stood at the forefront of their gathering. When Sian took a small step backwards to steady herself, Kirsty and the rest of her friends all took a rather large involuntary step away from her.   
  
“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, North?” screeched Sian with as much fury as she could muster.   
  
Sam stood his ground and roared back at her, “I’m trying to prove to everyone here that there is  _nothing_  whatsoever going on between me, and a Slytherin tart like you!”  
  
At this point, it was safe to say that a few raised eyebrows were exchanged by the group.   
  
“Like there could possibly be  _anything_  between us in the first place; you’re a  _Gryffindor_  for Merlin’s sake!” retorted Sian, looking Sam up in down with a look of complete revulsion. She tried to dodge past Sam and make her escape but he yet again took a firm hold of her forearm as the confrontation continued.  
  
“Like I’d ever fall for a poisonous Pureblood bitch like you!” Sam informed her. “Not when there’s a Gryffindor girl full of so much compassion, sincerity and grace that when she’s compared with you she makes you look like the most disgusting of mountain trolls!” Kirsty couldn’t believe this was happening, Sam really  _was_  revealing his feelings for Emma. Sam’s gaze fell unwaveringly on Emma as he stated more calmly, “Why would I even look at the likes of you when this Gryffindor girl, who is so drop dead gorgeous that I simply can’t believe she hasn’t been snapped up already, is right within my grasp. Or at least, she used to be.” Sam trailed off solemnly, his pleading eyes boring into Emma’s confused ones.   
  
Within seconds of Sam breaking his eye contact with Emma and turning his gaze back to Sian, Sian had swung her arm up and slapped Sam hard on the opposite side of the face to what Kirsty had. Kirsty grimaced at the very sight of it, feeling a whoosh of empathy for Sam.   
  
“Drop dead, North!” ordered Sian dangerously as she spun on her heel and returned to the safety of the castle.   
  
Sam broke out into a sadistic smile as he watched the girl who had caused him so much trouble depart.   
  
All eyes were now on Emma and Kirsty saw that she was gazing at Sam in complete and utter disbelief and if truth be told it looked as if she was shaking slightly too. Kirsty quickly turned back to Sam to see him venture away from the gathered crowds giving Emma a curt nod as he did so.   
  
“Well, what do you think of that, Em?” asked Hayley, smiling broadly.   
  
“I don’t  _believe_  him! I don’t bloody believe him!” seethed Emma, gnashing her teeth together. Kirsty and Peter shared a puzzled glance. “How can he have the  _nerve_  to stand and look at me as he talks about yet  _another_  girl he fancies who isn’t me?”  
  
Kirsty surveyed all of the faces around her; all of them looked just as gob smacked as she was. They all had their mouths open to speak the words that simply would not formulate themselves. What could you possibly say in reply to that bombshell?   
  
“But, Em,” began Remus beseechingly, “surely you realise who he was talking about.”  
  
“Haven’t the foggiest idea, but I bet whoever she is she’s as blonde as the day is long.”  
  
“I couldn’t agree more,” stated Hayley dryly.   
  
Emma gazed suspiciously at her friends before turning on her heel and rushing away from them for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
  
“Was she just listening to the same thing that we were?” asked Sirius incredulously.  
  
“Apparently not,” noted Peter.  
  
The group of friends all turned to retreat back inside the castle, but Kirsty threw her arm out to stop Lily in her tracks. “Talk to him,” she instructed indicating over to a solemn looking James. And before Lily even got the chance to argue with her, Kirsty ran to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
\--------------  
  
Lily waited until all the rest of the group disappeared inside the castle, leaving her and James alone, before she made her move. She walked hesitantly towards him. He had his back turned and upon drawing level with him she whispered tentatively behind his right ear, “James, I-“  
  
“Sorry, Lily,” he announced turning around sharply to survey her. “I haven’t got time for idle chatter; there’s something that I’ve got to do.”  
  
He pushed past her and rushed up to the castle leaving Lily feeling deserted and confused. After a few moments of hesitation in which she watched James enter the castle and jog up the grand staircase, Lily made to follow him, running hard to catch up.   
  
She caught up with James just as he was about to knock on the door to McGonagall’s office. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked him in a frantic whisper.  
  
James started and whipped his head around to look at her; clearly he hadn’t noticed her following him. “Proving something,” answered James stonily as he knocked on the door and entered.  
  
The words “James, wait!” died on Lily’s lips as the door clicked shut behind him.   
  
Lily listened to the mumbling voices on the other side of the door on tenterhooks. A screech of fury from McGonagall nearly made Lily jump out of her skin. James’ calming voice soon came into play again and Lily was relieved when there came no further outbursts from their Head of House.   
  
After what seemed like an age, James re-emerged.  
  
“What the hell did you tell her?” asked Lily, immediately jumping on him.  
  
“The truth,” James replied shortly, making to walk away from her.  
  
Lily grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him around to face her. “What?” she asked quietly.  
  
“I told her it was me who spiked the drinks; Sirius is in the clear.”  
  
“But… why?” she asked, puzzled.  
  
“To prove that I can take responsibility for my actions,” he informed her.  
  
“But, James, I never asked you to-“  
  
James interrupted. “-I know you didn’t. I did this for me, to help clear my conscience over what last night did to Emma.”  
  
“Oh, James, I’m so sorry for what I said-“ confessed Lily feeling horrible for what she had said to him that morning.  
  
“Don’t apologise, Lily. Everything you said was right, I should have known better,” James ordered her sternly.  
  
“But I really am sorry. I don’t know why I said those things. It just seems that you’re the only person who can manage to rub me up the wrong way.”  
  
“Well you needn’t worry about that anymore, I promise to stay out of your way from now on,” James informed her morosely as he shrugged of her grip and turned to leave.  
  
“No, please, I don’t want that!” Lily yelled after him in distress. James turned back around, out of surprise if nothing more. “I’ve really loved how things have been between us lately; our relationship has come on leaps and bounds. I loved being at peace with each other, finally, after all these years,” she confessed, wanting him to know now more than ever that he did actually mean something to her. “But I went and really stuffed all that up,” she added, coming down on herself. “I’d really love it if we could be friends,” she confessed, silently pleading with him to not leave her life.   
  
James took a couple of small steps back towards her. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he admitted earnestly.   
  
“Come on, James,” stated Lily seriously, “let’s not kid ourselves, we owe each other more than that.”  
  
James smiled slightly and heaved a weary sigh. “Okay, maybe friendship isn’t  _all_  that I’ve ever wanted between us, Lily, but it is definitely all that I am prepared to have.”  
  
Lily tilted her head slightly to survey him as her chest suddenly became tight. James held his hand out for her to shake in a gesture of truce. Lily took it without hesitation and whilst their hands were still clasped together James leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. As they moved apart, Lily felt heat immediately rush to the spot on her face where his lips had just been.  
  
At that moment, James’ stomach interrupted their silence by emitting a mighty rumble. “Merlin!” exclaimed James with a laugh. “Looks like I need to get me some breakfast.”  
  
“I think it most likely that you’ll be getting yourself some lunch by now,” Lily contradicted him.  
  
James stared at her in interest for a moment. “Would you-?" He broke off. “-No, forget it,” he amended, making to walk away once more.  
  
“James!” Lily hollered after him, determined to fully make amends.  
  
James yet again turned back around; Lily sighed with relief. She held her hand out to him, indicating that he should take it. James gazed quizzically into her eyes, a slight smile gracing his features. “We could go down and get something to eat together, if you want,” she suggested nervously. James still stood looking at her in disbelief as if not daring to believe his eyes. “Come on,” Lily urged him, “the offer won’t stand all day. After all, it seems that I am only permitted to be nice to you when I’m recovering from a hangover.”  
  
“That truly is a terrible side effect,” James stated, striding confidently back towards her. “Bloody alcohol!” he exclaimed dryly, clasping Lily’s hand delicately within his own.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_o! Hmm, interesting! Emma is definitely the queen of blonde bombshells, bless her! What do you all think of Sam now, has he redeemed himself? Or is he still as much of a (insert nasty name of choice here) as he was before? Let me know what you all thought, I'd love to hear your opinions! Thanks for reading and I’d really appreciate it if you took time out of your busy lives to comment/review :D!


	8. Chapter Eight - A Chocolate Induced Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy Quidditch practice leads to some late night activities for four of our characters.

With the beginning of November came misty mornings, late afternoon downpours and frosty evenings, meaning that students and teachers alike had already rummaged down to the very bottom of their trunks to produce scarves, coats, gloves and extra pairs of socks.   
  
It was one of these frosty evenings at the beginning of November that witnessed the worst storms yet seen that school year. It had been raining non-stop all day, and it wasn’t looking like it was going to relent anytime soon. As the rain hammered ceaselessly on the windows of Hogwarts, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter and Emma were all to be found lounging comfortably in front of the roaring common room fire. They were the only members of Gryffindor Tower who were still awake and were taken full advantage of the fact that they had the common room all to themselves.  
  
Sirius was sprawled all over the armchair nearest to the fire with his head resting on his shoulder and his eyes staring vacantly into the midst of the fire’s dancing flames. Willow, Kirsty’s tabby cat, was sat complacently on his lap, purring loudly. Remus was sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, his arms stretched out behind him. The fire-poker lay next to him on the hearth as a sign of his self appointed task of keeping the fire alight.   
  
Emma sat on the floor next to Sirius’ chair, using his legs as a backrest. She idly twisted a strand of her dark hair around her index finger whilst staring off into space; it looked to Sirius like she was daydreaming. Peter was sat to one side of the sofa with his legs curled up underneath him and his eyes closed; Sirius highly suspected that he had fallen asleep.   
  
Lily was to be found on the other side of the sofa with her back resting against the arm rest. She had a book in her hand, but she seemed to be staring blankly at its pages and not taking in a single word. Every so often, a flash of lightning would send a stream of light across the room, and a few moments later it would be followed by the low rumble of thunder.   
  
“Any idea where Hayley’s got to?” asked Sirius, lifting his head off his shoulder with great effort to look questioningly over at Remus. Remus merely shrugged in reply, unable to find the energy needed to form so sudden a reply.  
  
Lily yawned, snapping her book shut as she did so, and answered, “It’s late; maybe Hayley went back to  _her_  common room for a change.”  
  
Emma snorted in a rather unladylike fashion at this before she proceeded to have a mild coughing fit, which in turn jerked Peter awake. Sirius sat up, and patted Emma calmingly on the back, whilst Peter stifled a yawn and asked, “What time is it?”  
  
Sirius squinted at his watch in the dark and replied, “Half past eleven.”  
  
“And they  _still_  aren’t back yet?” asked Peter in disbelief.  
  
The rest of the group summoned the energy to shake their heads in response. “What’s happened to us, guys?” marvelled Remus. “We used to be able to stay up later than this.”  
  
“I blame Kirst,” announced Lily simply. “She keeps ungodly hours.”  
  
Sirius smiled at this; never a truer word had been spoken. Kirsty did indeed have a habit of going to bed late and getting up ridiculously early. She seemed to also have Sirius and the others working by her clock too of late.  
  
“Speaking of Kirst,” said Emma, “I bet she’s not impressed with all this.” She gestured in the direction of the raindrop ridden window.  
  
“I think this is one of the only times that I’ve been thankful for the fact that I’m not on the Gryffindor Quidditch team,” confessed Sirius.  
  
They all sat quietly then, just watching the rain cascade down the window pane as if mesmerised. After a while, Sirius noticed the sound of someone talking in a hushed voice outside the portrait hole. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one to hear this, however, when everyone else in the room stiffened as if in anticipation. The portrait hole swung open, and muffled footsteps could be heard on the carpet. Sirius turned around hopefully, and everyone else followed suit. The figure of Hayley gradually came into view, and Sirius felt a wave of disappointment wash over him.   
  
“Oh, it’s you,” stated Emma, voicing Sirius’ own disappointment.  
  
“Thanks, Em, I love you too,” replied Hayley dryly, though she seemed a bit disconcerted.   
  
Remus smiled at the two girls in amusement before explaining to Hayley, “We thought that it was James and Kirsty coming back.”  
  
Hayley’s eyes grew wide in amazement. “You mean they’re still not back from Quidditch practice?” Sirius and the others wearily shook their heads. “But it’s-“ Hayley squinted at her watch. “Nearly twelve o’clock! Oh, Kirsty is not going to be impressed!” Willow opened her eyes and looked up expectantly at the sound of her mistress’ name only to look dejected again upon finding that Kirsty had not yet returned. “I see you have a friend,” commented Hayley, nodding at the unimpressed-looking tabby.   
  
Sirius smiled and tickled Willow on the back of her neck. “She’s a lovely little thing,” he cooed.   
  
“I don’t see why she likes you so much,” Peter protested.  
  
“Am I that unlovable?” asked Sirius overdramatically.   
  
“Where have you been anyway?” Emma asked Hayley, changing topic.  
  
Hayley grinned proudly and produced a rolled up piece of parchment from within her schoolbag. She unravelled it with a flourish and the Spellotaped piece of parchment trailed down past her legs until the bottom of it skimmed the floor. The others looked at the parchment in puzzlement. “I’ve been writing this!” explained Hayley.  
  
“And what exactly is it?” asked Lily.  
  
“My Arithmancy essay,” she announced with pride.  
  
“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Peter. “How long is that thing?”  
  
“It’s seven rolls of parchment,” answered Hayley gleefully, “I’ve been in the library most of the night writing this.”  
  
“That is an achievement,” congratulated Sirius. Hayley grinned broadly at him. “No, not the essay,” he amended, and Hayley looked slightly crestfallen. “I meant managing to avoid Madam Pince for so long. I think me and James have only ever managed to stick it out in there until half past ten before Madam Pince came and shooed us away. Batty that woman, I’m telling you!”  
  
“Now, hang on just a minute!” commanded Emma, swivelling around to look up at Sirius. “You and James have  _been_  in the library?”  
  
“Ha ha,” retorted Sirius sarcastically.   
  
“How did you manage to write that much?” Lily asked Hayley in amazement. “Mine’s only two rolls.” She looked to Remus for support.  
  
“Mine’s four,” he informed them with an embarrassed shrug of the shoulders.  
  
“I’m so glad we didn’t take Arithmancy,” declared Emma, still looking up at Sirius. Sirius, along with Peter, nodded emphatically in agreement.   
  
Silence once again ensued amongst the exhausted group, and the only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the logs on the fire, the rustling of Hayley’s essay as she rolled it back up… and the sound of footsteps outside the portrait hole. Sirius sat up, alert, as James and Sam clambered through the portrait hole. They were both drenched from head to foot. Sam was looking his usual sullen self and avoided making eye contact with any of the group, especially Emma.   
  
Instead of greeting his friends straight away, James hung back whispering something frantically into Sam’s ear. Sam responded to his words with a grateful smile before exiting the common room just as quickly as he had arrived.   
  
“How did it go, mate?” asked Remus tentatively as James slumped down on the floor beside him so that he could receive the full benefit of the fire’s warmth.  
  
“It could have been worse, I suppose,” replied James wearily.  
  
“And what, may I ask, have you done with our dear Kirsty?” demanded Emma.  
  
“Well, last time I saw her, she was moaning about her hair being wet and tangled and refusing to get changed because her robes were sticking to her skin.”  
  
As if on cue, the sound of five sets of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the common room.   
  
“Brace yourselves, people,” chuckled Peter as the portrait hole creaked open once more.   
  
The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team traipsed through, looking just as bedraggled as James and Sam. Kirsty was one of the last to enter and did so with her head resting against an equally tired-looking Lesley’s shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing rhythmically. At the noise of the portrait hole banging shut, Kirsty’s eyes snapped open, and she removed herself from Lesley’s shoulder, stretching tiredly. She smiled at her friends in greeting and waved goodbye to Lesley, who trudged upstairs to the dormitory, whilst Luke, Billy and Michaela all headed off for some much needed sleep too.   
  
“So, how was your first Quidditch practice of the season?” Sirius asked her warily as she walked over and tickled Willow behind the ears.   
  
“It was cold,” replied Kirsty miserably.   
  
“Aw,” offered Sirius sympathetically. “Would you like me to nip down to the kitchens and get you a hot chocolate?”  
  
“If you don’t mind, that would be lovely,” Kirsty answered giving him a grateful, albeit slightly weary, smile.   
  
Sirius scooped Willow up carefully and cradled her in his arms, before offering Kirsty his chair. Kirsty took him up on the offer, and Sirius deposited Willow down onto her lap. “Would you like one too, Prongs?” asked Sirius.  
  
“Please, Padfoot. The Cloak’s upstairs in my schoolbag, if you want to take it,” James informed him.  
  
“I was hoping you’d say that,” confessed Sirius as he dashed up to the dormitory.   
  
Within seconds, he was rocketing back down the staircase, Invisibility Cloak in hand. Just as he reached the portrait hole, however, Hayley called out, “Could you get me one as well, please?”  
  
Sirius turned and surveyed her incredulously. “But you haven’t been out to Quidditch practice.”  
  
“No… but I like chocolate!” replied Hayley rather sulkily.  
  
“Fine, I’ll fetch you one too,” relented Sirius as he threw the cloak over himself and made his way out of the common room.  
  
\--------------  
  
After Sirius’ departure, the group fell quiet once more, and James could feel himself starting to slip off into a doze.  
  
“So,” began Lily, turning to James in what seemed like a bid to keep him awake. “What were you saying to Sam earlier?”  
  
Emma made an indignant noise at the mention of Sam, whereas James shot a wary glance around the room before answering quietly, “I sent him off to the Prefect’s bathroom to have a good, long, relaxing soak because he seemed a bit down.”  
  
Lily gave James a quizzical look.  
  
“What, more down than usual?” asked Remus.  
  
“I’m afraid so… he… erm… doesn’t seem to be handling it all too well.” James shot a concerned look at Emma, who seemed to be filtering out the bits of the conversation that referred to Sam.  
  
“Good,” replied Peter rather maliciously.  
  
Hayley shot a disapproving glance Peter’s way before addressing James. “I take it that practice didn’t go too well for him then?”  
  
James shook his head sombrely. “He didn’t save a single shot.” The others groaned sympathetically in response.   
  
“And our first match is when?” asked Remus with concern.  
  
“Next Saturday,” moaned James.  
  
“How did Sam even know how to get into the Prefect’s bathroom?” asked Lily with interest.   
  
James gave both her and Kirsty a sheepish look before replying, “I kind of told him the password.”  
  
“You did  _what_?” bellowed Kirsty, scaring Willow off of her knee in the process.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kirst. He was upset; he needed cheering up. Besides, I need to try whatever I can to get my Keeper on form for next week’s match.”  
  
“Humph,” replied Kirsty huffily, crossing her arms and falling silent in protest.  
  
By the time Sirius finally returned, levitating three steaming cups of hot chocolate before him, Kirsty had still not spoken a single word to James. Sirius gave Hayley her cup first, and she squealed in delight. He then went to hand James his, but before James’ outstretched fingers managed to encase the red-hot cup, Kirsty blurted out, “James gave Sam the password to the Prefect’s bathroom!”  
  
Sirius instantly removed the cup from James’ reach, looking aghast. “What?” he demanded in disbelief.  
  
“Look, Sam was upset, so I decided to be a good Samaritan,” James explained, silently pleading with Sirius not to make a big deal out of it. He  _really_  wanted his hot chocolate.   
  
“But I’ve been asking you for the password since the start of the year!” whined Sirius. James sighed; his hot chocolate seemed to be getting further and further out of reach. “And I bugged Moony about it for two years before that!” Sirius continued to rant.  
  
“Yeah, same here!” chimed in Kirsty. Then she added to Emma, “Except I’ve got a Lily and a Hayley where Sirius’ has got a Moony.”  
  
Emma looked at her in amusement before asking, “What’s the big deal? Me and Peter both know the password.”  
  
“What? You know?” Sirius asked Emma and Peter incredulously.   
  
“Thank you for that,” James fired dryly at Emma, rubbing his temples which were starting to ache.  
  
“How come  _they_  can know and we can’t?” demanded Sirius.  
  
“For this reason alone, I think,” interrupted Remus, who appeared extremely entertained by the whole scenario. This statement inevitably earned Remus glowering looks from both Sirius and Kirsty.  
  
“Sirius, can I  _just_  have my hot chocolate?” pleaded James, sounding slightly desperate even to his own ears.  
  
Sirius held the cup childishly out of James’ reach.   
  
“Good luck getting your hot chocolate now, James,” announced Kirsty. “After all, you’ve betrayed us!”  
  
“Betrayed you?” echoed James disbelievingly.   
  
“Yes, and after all that hard work I put into practice this evening, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Good luck in getting me to catch the Snitch for you next week!”  
  
James didn’t care anymore - all he cared about was his hot chocolate, which was still floating annoyingly out of reach. He took a deep sigh and muttered, “Lethifold.”  
  
“Bless you,” retorted Kirsty comically.  
  
James laughed. “No, that’s the password to the bathroom.”  
  
Kirsty and Sirius took a moment to gape at each in surprise, before Kirsty flung herself at James squealing, “Thank you!” repeatedly.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, James could see Remus, Hayley, Emma and Peter all exchanging looks of confusion. Only Lily, however, looked to James in a questioning manner. James, seeing this, gave her a conspiratorial wink and Lily gave him an amused smile in return.  
  
“Cheers, mate,” Sirius thanked him, a huge grin present on his face.  
  
“Can I have my hot chocolate now?” asked James.  
  
“Anything for you, Prongs,” announced Sirius grandly, all sweetness and light now, as he handed James his cup.  _Yay, hot chocolate_! James inwardly rejoiced.  
  
“We’ll have to try the password out tomorrow,” suggested Kirsty as Sirius made his way over to her. “Seeing as Sam’s in there at the moment.” She seemed to pause then as if in thought before, pulling a face full of revulsion.  
  
“Good idea,” agreed Sirius, placing himself on the arm of Kirsty’s chair and handing her the final cup.   
  
James sipped his hot chocolate blissfully, feeling warmth instantly spread throughout his entire body. He heard a rustling sound followed by a sharp snapping noise and slowly opened his eyes to see Remus handing out segments from a bar of Honeydukes’ chocolate.   
  
“For those of us without the hotter version,” Remus explained upon meeting James’ questioning gaze.   
  
Hayley proceeded to take a large piece of chocolate, making the others pull sickened faces when she proceeded to dunk it into her mug.   
  
“Hayley, you’ll be sick!” chided Peter.  
  
Emma laughed. “Do you not know Hayley?”   
  
James smiled. Hayley did, after all, have a strange fixation with chocolate. She was most definitely what you’d call a chocoholic. She ate it morning, noon and night, and yet she still remained as thin as ever.   
  
“Point taken,” Peter relented, giving a huge yawn.  
  
“I think it’s about time that we all went to bed, guys,” suggested Lily, rising reluctantly to her feet.  
  
“Yeah, we can take our hot chocolates up to bed with us,” suggested James.  
  
“What are you doing?” Remus asked Hayley as he stood up. “Would you like me to walk you back to your common room?”  
  
“If that’s all right?” enquired Hayley.  
  
Remus smiled warmly at her, and James and Peter raised their eyebrows at each other behind his back.  
  
But before any of them got the chance to make their way anywhere, James was hit by a devastating realisation. He groaned loudly, causing the others to swivel around and look at him with concern. “I forgot that I have that stupid Arithmancy essay to do for tomorrow,” he explained. As soon as James said this, he saw Hayley instinctively hold her own essay tightly against her. She did it so comically that James couldn’t help but smile.   
  
The others, however, were offering him sympathetic looks. “Don’t worry, James,” Lily consoled him, shooting Hayley a reproachful look. “I’ll stay up and help you with it, if you’d like?”  
  
Kirsty shot a conspicuous glance over at Sirius, who raised his eyebrows at Remus, and Remus nudged Emma, who grinned at Kirsty.  
  
“No, Lily, you go to bed. I’m sure I’ll manage… somehow,” insisted James in a moment of chivalry.  
  
“Don’t be silly, James! I want to help, and if I do, we’ll get it done in half the time.”  
  
James couldn’t help smiling elatedly. “Well, if you’re sure, then I’d really appreciate it.”  
  
“I’m sure,” she reassured him, smiling affectionately as her eyes bored into his for the briefest of moments. James felt his stomach give a delighted little flip.  
  
“And don’t worry,” piped up Remus, gently trying to pry Hayley’s essay out of her hands. “I’m sure that Hayley will be more than willing to lend you her essay as inspiration.”  
  
As Remus succeeded in retrieving the essay, Hayley glared at him as if he had just slapped her. “I suppose,” she muttered grumpily.  
  
“No, it’s okay, Hayley. I wouldn’t dream of taking something you naturally will have worked so hard on.”  
  
Hayley beamed at him and prodded Remus angrily in the chest. He smiled mischievously back at her.  
  
“Flatterer,” Lily whispered devilishly next to James’ ear.  
  
He turned to look at her in surprise, before smiling and replying, “I do what I can.”  
  
“Well, I guess this is good night then,” observed Peter as he made for the stairs.  
  
Kirsty followed in his wake, shooting James one final sympathetic look and announcing, “I knew there was a reason why I didn’t take Arithmancy.”  
  
“Night,” chimed everybody as they either climbed up their respective staircase or headed off out of the common room.   
  
Now that they were alone, James felt slightly discomforted. “So,” he began giving Lily a shy smile. “Shall we get started?”  
  
\--------------  
  
“Kirst, Kirst, wake up!” Kirsty could feel someone gently trying to shake her awake and she just knew that she recognised their voice, but in her current sleepy state she was having the hardest time placing it.  _Am I dreaming_? She wondered idly, subconsciously snuggling further down under the bedcovers. “Kirst!” hissed the voice a little more harshly. “Believe me, you will regret it forever if you do not wake up this instant!” Kirsty blearily opened one eye to see the fuzzy outline of someone who she found vaguely familiar. “Finally,” stated the voice, sounding impatient. A tumbled thought of,  _Hang on, that was a lad’s voice_ , managed to wheedle its way into the forefront of Kirsty’s mind.  _That was Sirius’ voice_ , she realised with a worrying jolt.   
  
“Sirius?” she queried sleepily.  
  
“Who else?” he responded chirpily, careful to keep his voice to a low whisper.   
  
_Where am I_? wondered Kirsty instantaneously. She searched around in the dark, checking that she was in fact in her own dorm. Yes, this was definitely her dorm. So why was Sirius there? The more important question, she came to realise, was  _how_  was Sirius there? When it hit home that Sirius had in fact made his way into the girls’ dorms, Kirsty instinctively sat bolt upright, pulling the covers tight around her chest as she did so.   
  
As Kirsty’s eyes gradually adjusted to the dark, she noticed that Sirius was standing before her in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. As she gazed at his naked torso, she felt her cheeks begin to colour. Gathering her composure, she asked, “Sirius, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?”  
  
“Shh, keep your voice down,” he warned her.  
  
“Why-“ Sirius clamped his hand over her mouth at the loudness of her response. As he slowly moved it away again, Kirsty asked in a whisper, “How?”  
  
Sirius grinned proudly at this question. “Oh, I’ve known how to get up here for  _ages_. Ever since I had that little thing with Mary, in fact.” He indicated the bed across from Kirsty’s.  
  
Kirsty looked at him incredulously. “But how did you do it?”  
  
“I borrowed James’ broom and flew up, which is no mean feat, let me tell you.”  
  
“So why haven’t you come up here more often?”  
  
“I didn’t want to take advantage,” he replied as if it was obvious, whilst offering her what seemed like a chivalrous grin. “Anyway, forget about all of that. I’ve got something to show you.”  
  
Kirsty looked at him in slight apprehension, but couldn’t help grinning at what seemed like some sort of hidden innuendo. Sirius walked over to the top of the girls’ staircase and beckoned to her indicating that she should follow him, before he disappeared down the stairs. Kirsty reluctantly got out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown, following in Sirius’ footsteps as she tied it around her.   
  
Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Kirsty saw Sirius sitting back on his haunches halfway up the stairs. She went down and crouched beside him, wondering what ridiculous scheme he could have possibly cooked up this time. Sirius pointed to the common room down below them, and Kirsty had to crouch down even lower in order to see what he was on about.   
  
It took all of Kirsty’s will power not to screech hysterically upon seeing what Sirius was pointing at. She turned to face him and couldn’t help smiling when she saw that he was poised inches away from her, prepared to silence her with his hand at any moment. She looked back into the common room briefly, before turning to face Sirius again, the grin on her face becoming broader with elation. “Oh my God,” she breathed. Down in the common room, snuggled up on the sofa together, in full view of their ecstatic friends, were Lily and James. Lily lay with her back up against James’ chest and James had his arm draped protectively around her midriff. Even though Lily had her back to him, her head was turned in his direction and was resting on his shoulder, her face pressed against the nape of his neck. James meanwhile, had his chin resting on the top of her head, buried amidst her flaming red locks.   
  
“Don’t they make a cute couple?” whispered Sirius excitedly. Kirsty simply nodded in reply, unable to tear her gaze away from the two of them. After a few more moments of staring at the couple in wonderment, Sirius declared, “Well, I think we’ve invaded their privacy enough for one night, don’t you?” He stood up, and offered his hand out to pull Kirsty to her feet.  
  
Kirsty took one more good look at Lily and James, before taking Sirius’ hand and asking, “Aren’t we going to show the others?”  
  
“No. The fewer people that know about this, the less embarrassing it’s going to be for Lily and James,” Sirius replied simply.  
  
Kirsty raised her eyebrows at him. “When did you become Mr Sensitive?”  
  
Sirius laughed. “Plus, if we let anybody else in on the secret, something might slip and we could damage any possible relationship between Lily and James forever.”  
  
“But why did you tell me?” Kirsty queried, following Sirius as he tiptoed slowly back up the stairs to the girls’ dorms.   
  
Sirius turned around to face her and shrugged. “I just thought you’d like to know.”  
  
She smiled at him, and the two of them re-entered her dormitory, though Kirsty did wonder why Sirius wasn’t in fact returning to his own room.  
  
“Now, to bed!” announced Sirius walking over to Kirsty’s four poster bed and flopping down on top of it.   
  
“Up!” commanded Kirsty, trying to hide her smile. “You’ve got your own bed.”  
  
“But that’s all the way over there,” whined Sirius, gesturing emphatically with his arm in the general direction of the boys’ dorms. “Anyway, that would mean I’d risk waking up the blissful couple down there by walking through.”  
  
“You’ve already walked through there once!” argued Kirsty.  
  
“And your point is?” asked Sirius devilishly. Kirsty glared at him, sensing where he was going with this. “Come on,” pleaded Sirius, “you can’t kick me out into the cold. I’ll be as good as gold… for the most part.”  
  
“But where are you going to sleep?” Kirsty asked him.  
  
“I think the question you should be asking is ‘where am I going to sleep?’”  
  
“Hmm,” replied Kirsty, not amused. “But why can’t you just sleep down on the floor like you did last time?”   
  
“Are you kidding?” exclaimed Sirius rather loudly, before lowering his voice to a whisper once again. “It’s the beginning of November.”  
  
“Sirius, you slept on the floor in your dorms a week ago,” Kirsty reminded him.  
  
“Oh yeah,” realised Sirius. “But still, surely you can manage to spend one night in my company. I mean, am I really that repulsive?”  
  
He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes, and Kirsty could feel herself slowly relenting. It was only one night, after all. How much harm could it really do? Although Kirsty had to admit that it wasn’t Sirius’ supposed repulsiveness that was bothering her, quite the opposite in fact. How was she supposed to spend the night with the likes of Sirius Black? And a topless, intoxicatingly rugged-looking Sirius Black at that. She shook her head, smiling slightly. Here she was about to live out the fantasy of almost every girl in Hogwarts, and she was hesitating.  _Come on_ , she urged herself,  _be daring_. It was Sirius, for God’s sake; he was one of her best friends. How awkward could things  _really_  get between them?  
  
When she came out of her reverie, Kirsty saw Sirius gazing at her with undisguised intrigue. “So, is that a yes? Can I stay?”  
  
Kirsty took her slipper off and threw it at his head. “Yes, you can stay, but you are the most infuriating person ever! Do you realise that?” Sirius offered her a wide, mischievous grin in response.   
  
Kirsty walked over and wrenched one of her pillows out from underneath Sirius’ head, and proceeded to place it down by the foot of the bed. With this done, she shrugged off her dressing gown and clambered underneath the covers.   
  
“What are doing?” asked Sirius, igniting the tip of his wand.  
  
“You didn’t honestly think that we were going to sleep all snuggled up like Lily and James, did you?” Kirsty teased him.  
  
“Well, yeah… no… not exactly like those two,” Sirius stammered, sounding flustered.  
  
Kirsty laughed. “Sorry to disappoint, Sirius.”  
  
“Hmm,” he replied, sounding irked.  
  
The light from Sirius’ wand flickered out, and Kirsty tried to settle down to sleep. Things were going swimmingly, and Kirsty had very nearly slipped off into unconsciousness when Sirius began to childishly tickle her feet. Kirsty jerked violently, since she was extremely ticklish, and she ended up banging her head on the board at the end of the bed. “Ouch!” she exclaimed in extreme annoyance. “Sirius, this isn’t working.”  
  
“Well, come up this end then,” stated Sirius, patting the spot next to him invitingly. Kirsty raised her eyebrows at him. “Come on,” continued Sirius in a wheedling tone, “I promise not to harass you.” As proof, Sirius held his hands up above the covers.  
  
Kirsty sighed. “Fine.” She crawled up next to Sirius, glad of any resolution that would result in her getting a decent night’s sleep. She plopped the pillow back in its rightful place, and Sirius raised his head obligingly. As Kirsty snuggled in beside him, momentarily revelling in his body heat, she resorted to resting her head on the smallest section of pillow imaginable. This was because Sirius was taking up the majority of it with his arms resting up behind his head.   
  
“You can’t be comfy like that,” observed Sirius. “You can rest your head on me, if you want.”  
  
“Is that your way of telling me that you’re not giving up your part of the pillow?” enquired Kirsty, amused despite herself.   
  
Sirius laughed. “It could be. Seriously, though, lay your head on me. I don’t bite… well, not very often,” he finished with a small chuckle.  
  
Grudgingly, Kirsty complied, and as soon as her cheek came into contact with his naked torso, her face flamed with embarrassment. Her cheeks were on fire, and Kirsty was sure that they were burning up hot enough for Sirius to feel them.   
  
“Goodnight,” he murmured, sliding his arm around her waist.   
  
Kirsty would never admit it to anyone, but that night had provided her with the most comforting night’s sleep she had ever had.   
  
\--------------  
  
Lily woke abruptly at the sudden lack of warmth around her midriff. Keeping her eyes shut, she stretched her right arm out behind her, wondering idly where she was. Her outstretched fingers brushed against a thin piece of fabric and she hastily retracted her arm. With her heart palpitating in fear, Lily slowly opened her eyes, though somewhat reluctantly. Deciding that prolonging the fear of the unknown would be worse, Lily quickly rolled over on the sofa to find herself surprised beyond belief when the sight of a fairly muscular back danced in front of her eyes. She gulped, hoping that the back didn’t belong to who she thought it did. In trepidation she began to let her gaze roam up from the back, to the shoulders, to the neck and then finally to the messy mop of black hair on top of the figure’s head.   
  
Lily gasped involuntarily, bringing her hand up in front of her mouth in despair.  _Oh God_. How could this have happened? She knew that they had both been unbelievably tired, but still. How could she have  _let_  this happen? She never coped well when in close proximity to James just lately; she would become flustered and her cheeks would flush, but she had still kept telling herself that it meant nothing.  
  
James was breathing deeply and rhythmically. He was clearly still fast asleep, although Lily couldn’t see his face from where she lay. She quickly became fixated on just watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, and when James shifted slightly in his sleep, Lily couldn’t help but notice a gentle rippling of his shoulder muscles. She breathed in deeply, taking in the intoxicating smell of James’ aftershave as well as the smell of freshly mown grass, which always seemed to surround James in waves. He was gorgeous; there was simply no denying it. Lily had always acknowledged this fact, but she had never seemed to acknowledge the little tug she would feel in the region of her solar plexus whenever she laid eyes on him, not until recently anyway. Could she really be so uncharacteristically reckless and grab a hold of the very thing she had wanted since the end of their sixth year of Hogwarts? Was she ready to accept the fact that James Potter was simply meant to hold a firm place within her heart?  
  
She came to from her reverie with a guilty start, when she realised that her fingers were trailing lightly up and down James’ spine, and her stomach felt taut with a sudden longing, just like it always did when she was in James’ presence. With a heavy sigh, Lily retracted her fingers from James’ back and closed her eyes, trying desperately to free her mind of its traitorous wanderings.   
  
“I hope you realise and appreciate,” murmured James almost inaudibly, “what incredible self-control I’ve been exercising for the past few minutes.”  
  
Lily let out a shriek and sprang away from him as if she had been electrocuted. Shocked to the core and hideously embarrassed to find out that he had been awake the entire time, she turned back over and buried her face in one of the sofa cushions, shuddering with mortification.   
  
Lily heard a gentle rustling from behind her, indicating that James too had now turned over. His fingers lightly touched the top of her arm and she felt her skin prickle in response. “I didn’t say stop,” James pointed out gently.   
  
Lily, her head still buried in the cushion, couldn’t speak, and even when James began to trace his fingers over her arm in light circles, she remained utterly rigid, not daring to respond. Her heart was beating furiously again, this time not from fear but anticipation.  
  
“In case you’re interested,” continued James, his tone almost conversational, “I would rate those very same few minutes as the very best of my entire life.”  
  
“Shut up!” squeaked Lily, almost wishing she were dead. James made no reply, but instead he allowed his fingers to lightly explore the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. Lily could feel her tension leaving her.  _Who knew James Potter could be so delicate_?  
  
After what seemed like an age, in which the two just lay together in silence, James’ fingers stopped their activity, and he pulled Lily around to face him. He gazed earnestly at her and asked tentatively, “Lily, where does all this leave us?”  
  
Lily gazed deeply into his eyes as she pondered this question, and the love that she saw reflected in them made her stomach do an almighty somersault. “James, I like you, I mean, I  _really_  like you, or at least I’m beginning to.” A look of pure happiness flickered across James’ face at her words. “But-“  
  
“-it’s too soon,” James finished for her sensitively.   
  
“I’m sorry, James,” she whispered, and she truly was.  
  
“Hey,” replied James, seeming to take this news in his stride. “I’ve waited seven years for you; I think I can wait a little bit longer.”  
  
Lily smiled at him, feeling immensely crushed at what she had just done. “I really am sorry.”  
  
He smiled lovingly at her. “Believe me, you liking me is more than enough for now.” And with that he leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the end of the nose, before jumping up off the sofa and finally climbing the stairs to bed.  
  
Lily gazed after him longingly, her heart still beating frantically inside her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think I'll leave you with that :D. Let the squealing begin ;). What do you think if that then, lovely readers? The inspiration for the whole Lily and James scenario came from one of my favourite chick lit writers, Jill Mansell, in particular her book called Solo. Thanks so much for reading! I’d love it if you got in touch with a comment/review!


	9. Chapter Nine - Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season. James is on tenterhooks, but Kirsty is on a soft, warm matress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you hadn’t guessed from the title, this is our first Quidditch match (hence the longness of this chapter) so I really hope you enjoy it! It was definitely the hardest chapter to write so far, but also the most enjoyable! Enjoy! :D

On the morning of Gryffindor’s first Quidditch match, as the sun shone brightly through the castle’s recently frosty windows, Remus and the rest of the Marauders could be found lounging lazily in their Common Room.   
  
Remus watched with amusement as James continued to tap his fingers nervously against the arm of his chair.  _He looks ill_ , Remus thought with concern.  _He’s never been this bad before a Quidditch match before_.   
  
“Oh for God’s sake!” exclaimed James, jumping up out of his chair and startling the other three boys.  
  
“Calm down, Prongs,” instructed Remus softly.   
  
“Calm down?  _Calm down_? How can I calm down when two members of my Quidditch team are still asleep?”  
  
“Like Moony said, calm down, Prongs. I’m sure Kirsty and Lesley will be up soon,” agreed Peter.  
  
“Notice how you automatically know that it’s Kirsty and Lesley that I’m talking about!”  
  
“That’s because they’re the only two members that could get you this riled up - Kirst in particular,” stated Remus. “And I’m sure they’ll both be getting up as we speak. They wouldn’t let you down, not today of all days.”  
  
“God, I hope you’re right,” replied James morosely, sinking back into his chair and putting his head in his hands.   
  
Remus looked over at Sirius and watched as he piped up for the first time that morning. “Prongs, I do wish you would calm down; you’re making me feel edgy.” James lifted his head up and shot a mutinous glare at Sirius. “Besides,” continued Sirius, choosing to ignore James’ slight hostility towards him, “Sam isn’t up yet either.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the boys’ dorms.   
  
“Oh, he is.” James nodded. “I spoke to him at breakfast earlier.”  
  
“I bet that was a bright and endearing conversation,” remarked Remus.  
  
“I do wish Sam would lighten up. It’s like sharing a dorm with a Dementor. He sucks the happiness right out of that place!” stated Peter.  
  
“Too true!” agreed Sirius.  
  
“Poor Northy, in love with a member of the most hazardous group of girls that Hogwarts ever did see.” laughed James solemnly.   
  
“Let’s just hope that he does better today than he has been doing in practice,” said Sirius.  
  
James groaned and replied jokingly, “Yeah, I blame Emma for all this you know.”  
  
“Well, I think your blame would be better directed at Sian Morgan,” replied Peter a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.   
  
“Wormtail does have a point. Let’s hope that Kirsty flattens her in today’s match,” agreed Remus.   
  
“Maybe if you got Emma to forgive Sam, he’d play better,” suggested Sirius.  
  
“Are you kidding? I’d rather go into today’s match with all my manliness still in-tact, thank you very much!” exclaimed James.   
  
Sirius barked with laughter. “James Potter, afraid of a girl! I never thought I’d see the day!”  
  
“Shut up, Padfoot! If you’re so brave you go and do it for me!”  
  
“Are you kidding? A room full of five Gryffindor girls – and undoubtedly one resident Ravenclaw – all above the age of consent, gathered in what I imagine to be a very confined space, all in skimpy looking pyjamas, attacking me at the suggestion that an apology to Sam ‘I kissed a Slytherin cow’ North would be a worthwhile thing to do. All in all that’s a scenario that is not in the least too shabby for Padfoot!” fantasized Sirius. James snorted derisively. Sirius jerked out of his fantasizing state at the sound and looked around at the other three. “I went too far, didn’t I? When should I have stopped?”  
  
“About two seconds after you took a breath to start,” replied Peter with a smirk.   
  
Sirius pouted. “Oh well, it would have never happened anyway. Can’t get into the girls’ dorms, for one thing.”  
  
“A fact that has haunted me these past seven years,” replied James, his voice full of mock sorrow.   
  
“Well, why don’t we do something about it then? If you ask me, it’s about time we took a real stab at trying to figure out how to get up there. Are we Marauders or not?” piped up Peter with much inspiring gusto.   
  
James sighed. “But we’ve tried everything we can possibly think of. We’ve been trying ever since we first arrived at Hogwarts. It’s impossible. It can’t be done. We’ve come up with the most innovative ideas anyone has ever thought of, and we still couldn’t find a way up.”  
  
_Should I help them out_? pondered Remus, now feeling immensely guilty about the fact that he had never told the other three that he had always known how to get up into the girls’ dorms. Quickly coming to a decision, he suggested to the other three, “Maybe we should give up on thinking of innovative ideas and instead go for some simpler ones.” Sirius looked over at him and raised his eyebrow suspiciously. Remus got the feeling that he wasn’t the only one who had kept the way up to the girls’ dorms a secret. James and Peter both sat still, looking as if they were thinking hard.   
  
As the silence ensued, Remus had to try extremely hard not to laugh at the helpful hint that Sirius was silently conveying to James and Peter. He kept looking from James to his broom and back again. So far, James hadn’t picked up on this obvious clue.  
  
After what felt like an age, James jumped out of his chair for the second time that morning and exclaimed with euphoria, “We can fly up!”  
  
Peter too leapt up at the sound of his friend’s words. “What? Are you serious?” he asked, his voice full of anticipation.  
  
“Yes! That’s it. That’s how we get up to the girls’ dorms. I can’t believe that it never occurred to me before. How could I have been so stupid?” James then sprinted across the Common Room, grabbed his broom securely by its handle, and ran for the staircase, Peter hot on his heels.   
  
Neither boy could have possibly been prepared for the collision that greeted them when they reached the bottom of the staircase. Two overenthusiastic boys colliding at full speed with a broomstick stuck in between them must have been a painful experience indeed. Trying his best not to even crack a smile at James and Peter’s dazed looks, Remus followed Sirius as he walked casually over to them, plucked James’ broom up off the floor, and proceeded to mount it.   
  
Remus, watching Sirius’ movements with amusement, asked with a smile, “When did you figure it out?”  
  
Sirius spun his head around to face him, looking surprised at how Remus could have possibly realised that he knew. “Last year.”  
  
“Beginning of fifth year,” stated Remus with what he hoped was a modest smile.  
  
“Typical Moony,” replied Sirius, laughing and shaking his head as he kicked off hard from the floor and flew up to the girls’ dorms.  
  
\-------------  
  
Lily was woken by a soft  _flumph_  noise. Reluctantly heaving herself out of her drowsy state she became aware of the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, which was undoubtedly Emma embarking on her early morning shower. Realizing that it wasn’t the noise of the shower that had woken her up, Lily began to wonder what it was that actually had.  
  
Her question was answered, however, when she heard Kirsty mutter drowsily, her voice full of irritation, “For the last time, Em, throwing a pillow at my head does not get me out of bed!” Lily furrowed her brow. Surely it was Emma who was currently in the shower; nobody else got up that early to wash their hair at the weekend. But if Emma was in the shower, who was throwing pillows at Kirsty’s head to wake her up?  
  
“Then please do tell me what does, because I would very much like my one,  _and only_ , Seeker to be out on the pitch on time!” Hang on, was that  _James_? Involuntarily, Lily let out a cry of surprise and quickly whipped open the hangings surrounding her four-poster bed.  
  
Someone else also let out a cry of surprise. The obvious option would have been Kirsty, seeing as Emma was in the shower and Lily was sure that she had heard the distant sounds of Lesley and Heather getting up earlier, but Kirsty didn’t sound like that. No, that cry sounded like–   
  
“ _Hayley_?” Lily asked groggily, shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight that flooded the dorms and looking over at Lesley’s bed, where the cry had emanated from.  
  
“Yeah, it’s me,” came Hayley’s voice, as she popped her head through the gap in the hangings. Lily looked at her incredulously, before turning her gaze over to Kirsty’s bed. Upon seeing all four of the boys standing there, Lily defensively pulled her bed covers up around her shoulders, and she saw Kirsty do the same. The boys stood watching their antics with amusement.   
  
“What the  _hell_  are you doing in here?” Lily flung at them.  
  
“Don’t you think you should direct that question to the non-Gryffindor first?” asked Peter, looking as if he was trying hard not to laugh. The other three smirked along with him, all of them looking at Hayley, or at least Hayley’s face.   
  
“I was reading,” stated Hayley, sounding slightly embarrassed as she reached behind her and brandished her book in front of them all.  
  
“Read in your own dorm,” stated Lily in exasperation.  
  
“I was going to, but I was worried that I’d get too engrossed and lose track of time, and I wanted to come up here and support the team.”  
  
“You could have just stayed in the common room,” suggested Sirius helpfully. Lily shot a mutinous glare at him, not amused at all that they had managed to find a way up to the girls’ dormitory, and he graciously shut up.  
  
“Well I was going to, but I also wanted to borrow Emma’s hair styling stuff,” answered Hayley, revealing her newly straightened hair to the group with a flick.  
  
“Why didn’t you just do your hair by magic?” Lily asked.  
  
“Because you know what Emma gets like when we do that - she gets offended; she likes hair to be done in the Muggle way.”  
  
Lily heard Remus mutter something that sounded an awful lot like, “Women!”  
  
This caused her to round on them again, “You still haven’t answered my question. What the hell do you think you’re doing coming up here?”  
  
“Hang on, that’s not exactly what you asked us before,” answered Peter infuriatingly.  
  
“We thought we’d come and visit your dorm for a change since you’re always in ours,” answered Remus.  
  
“We wanted to see what various states of undress you lot were in in the morning,” replied Sirius with a devilish grin.  
  
“And I’m here to drag my Seeker and Beater down to the Quidditch pitch,” replied James, sounding annoyed.  
  
Lily swore that sometimes it would just be easier to push all four of them off the very top of the Astronomy Tower and let fate decide what was to become of them all.   
  
“Lesley’s in the shower,” Hayley piped up helpfully in reply to James’ statement.  
  
“Good,” James replied, seeming to relax a little.  
  
“So how did you manage it?” asked Hayley with intrigue, as she propped her head up on her hands. Lily shot her a reproachful look. “What?” asked Hayley defensively. “I’m just interested.”  
  
“By broom,” replied Remus, indicating the offending object in question, which was propped innocently against the wall.  
  
“Ah, clever,” stated Hayley.  
  
Kirsty, her face bathed in dazzling sunlight, moaned, “Can’t I have my hangings closed? It’s way too bright in here.”  
  
“No,” replied James sharply. “You have to get up and ready for the match.”  
  
“James, I have an hour and a half in which to get ready for the match.”  
  
“An hour and twenty seven minutes, actually,” stated James, glancing at his watch.  
  
Lily saw Kirsty roll her eyes.  
  
“Who opened the hangings in the first place?” asked Lily curiously.  
  
“Sirius,” James, Peter and Remus replied in unison.  
  
Lily furrowed her brow. “How’d you know which bed was Kirst’s?” Was it just her imagination, or did Sirius look slightly flustered by this question?  
  
“Just a good guess,” he replied cagily.  
  
“Nobody, not even you, Sirius Black, is that good a guesser!” Lily answered, suspicion rising within her. “So I’m going to ask again, how did you know which bed was Kirst’s?” Lily saw Kirsty give Sirius a worried look.  
  
Sighing loudly, Sirius unwillingly answered, “Because I came up here last Friday night.”  
  
There was a collectively loud questioning of “ _What_?” from all but Kirsty and Sirius.  
  
“You  _knew_  about this?” Lily asked Kirsty, guessing as much owing to her lack of surprise following Sirius’ statement. Kirsty nodded slowly.  
  
“You knew how to get up here?” James asked Sirius, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
“Yep. I guess now we’re even for you giving me a fake password to the Prefects’ Bathroom.” James glared at him. “And another thing,” added Sirius, seeming very intent on riling James further. “I didn’t just visit this dorm last Friday; I slept here too.”   
  
“ _What_?” screeched Lily, along with Hayley.  
  
“Where on Earth did you sleep?” continued Hayley.  
  
Sirius looked over to Kirsty and grinned wickedly at her. “In Kirsty’s bed.” Kirsty proceeded to cover her head with her duvet. Lily knew that this statement was probably realistically more innocent than it sounded coming from Sirius’ corrupted mouth.  
  
“You’re not serious?” asked Peter, agog.  
  
“Deadly serious,” replied Sirius, still grinning inanely.  
  
“God damn you, Sirius Black!” came Kirsty’s muffled words.  
  
“Hang on,” announced James, “last Friday night was –“  
  
“-Quidditch practice,” Sirius finished for him, looking slightly apologetic.  
  
“Yeah, what the hell were you doing up here that night?” asked Lily, though she had picked up on the worried tone in James’s voice and so shared a fleeting look of horror with him.  _Had Sirius seen anything that had happened between her and James last Friday_?  
  
Sirius, seeming uncomfortable, replied, “I came to… erm… show Kirsty… erm… something.”   
  
“What?” asked Hayley suspiciously, sharing a glance with Remus, where she seemed to be silently asking him if he knew what was going on.  
  
A jovial humming then emanated from the bathroom, and Lily turned sharply to see Emma walk in. Lily sighed with relief; she’d never been so glad to see Emma in her entire life, even if she was dressed in nothing but a towel. Unfortunately, Emma, who was brushing her wet hair, had her eyes closed due to being engrossed in humming her jaunty tune. Lily inwardly winced when Sirius wolf whistled. Emma jumped so much that Lily was surprised, and mildly impressed, that she managed to keep hold of the towel.  
  
“What the bloody hell?” she screamed. “I’m sure this is some sort of invasion of personal space!”  
  
“And a good morning to you too, Em,” Remus greeted her dryly.  
  
Kirsty helpfully threw Emma the blanket off of the end of her bed for her to cover herself up with.  
  
“So you knew how to get up here all along, and you didn’t tell me?” James continued to question Sirius, paying little attention to Emma’s current embarrassment.  
  
“Well, I thought that you’d want to gain the satisfaction of knowing that you figured it out all by yourself.”   
  
“How long have you known?” James continued to interrogate him.  
  
“I figured it out last year,” Sirius replied, again sounding slightly apologetic. James said nothing. “But if it makes you feel any better, Moony figured it out  _way_  before I did,” Sirius continued.  
  
Remus shot Sirius a look full of pure resentment. “Cheers, Padfoot,” he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Lily sighed; trust the boys to be having a domestic at this time in the morning.  
  
“What?” asked Sirius innocently. “I’m not going to be the only one who’s in the bad books.”  
  
“I can’t believe you two!” exclaimed James. “You’ve broken the most fundamental rule of the Marauders!”  
  
“Really?” asked Peter, wrinkling his nose with confusion.  
  
“Yes,” answered James, sounding extremely annoyed.  
  
“You guys have  _rules_?” scoffed Kirsty. James spun around and glared furiously at her. Kirsty visibly wilted under his gaze and shut up immediately.  
  
“So the most fundamental rule of the Marauders is to not keep secrets from one another?” asked Remus for clarification. James nodded.  
  
“But I thought that the most fundamental rule of the Marauders was to not let girls get in the way of our friendship?” queried Sirius, clearly perplexed.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows and shared an amused look with a smirking Emma.  
  
“No,  _that’s_  the third rule,” Remus corrected him.  
  
“Well,  _I_  thought that the fundamental rule was that we couldn’t prank an undeserving victim,” offered Peter, also confused. All four boys stood in puzzlement, clearly none of them could properly recall their own rules.  
  
“Well, how come you always play pranks on me then?” asked Emma.  
  
“Because you’re our friend; you don’t count,” replied James dismissively.  
  
“Tuh, if that’s how you treat your friends I’d hate to see how you treat your enemies,” jeered Emma.  
  
“Have you not seen them play pranks on Snape?” asked Hayley with a laugh.  
  
As if he had suddenly come to a decision, James announced, “Okay, you both broke  _one_  of the most fundamental rules of the Marauders.”  
  
“Sorry, James,” Remus and Sirius both said in unison. James, however, still looked sceptical.  
  
“So just to clarify,” announced Sirius, “does this whole keeping no secrets from each other malarkey include surprises?”  
  
James thought for a moment before announcing, “No, surprises are okay.”  
  
“Also, does this mean that you now  _have_  to divulge unto me the password to the Prefects’ Bathroom by default?”  
  
“ _No_!” replied everyone, but Sirius and Kirsty, in agreement.  
  
“The ‘no secret’ rule excludes classified information,” confirmed James.  
  
Sirius looked downhearted for a moment before a cocky grin appeared on his suddenly elated face. “So, does this mean that I am expected to reveal to Moony and Wormtail here the details of what happened to you during your first ever Quidditch practice?” James went white, and Sirius’ eyes gleamed with triumph.  
  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Padfoot?” asked James, as he draped his arm around Sirius’ shoulders.  
  
Lily couldn’t help but let out a gurgle of laughter along with the rest of the girls.   
  
Calming down, Emma looked to Kirsty and asked, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the Quidditch match right about now?”  
  
“My point exactly!” cried James. “Now, get up!”  
  
Kirsty, not looking impressed, muttered in reply, “I don’t like ‘Quidditch Captain’ James.”  
  
Lily watched as, for the first time that morning, a smile presented itself across James’ face. “I heard that, Kirst,” he told her, making his way over to her with a broad grin on his face.  
  
Evidently, Kirsty didn’t like the look James was giving her as she immediately started to apologise profusely. “I take it back, I take it back!” she squealed. But it didn’t matter; James lunged forward, pulled off her duvet, and grabbed her roughly around the waist. He then proceeded to drag her backwards across her bed until her feet left the safety of her soft, quilted duvet and came into contact with the hard, cold dormitory floor.  
  
James spun her around, still keeping a hold on her and asked with a cocky raise of his eyebrows. “Now will you please go and get ready?”  
  
“Damn you, James Potter,” she grumbled, trying to hide a smile.  
  
He let go of her, and she turned in order to head in the direction of the bathroom, James nudging her on her way by playfully kicking her in the back of the leg. Lily watched as Kirsty bustled around the dormitory collecting her towel, toiletries and that day’s clothes. As Kirsty made her way across the dorm to the bathroom, Lily couldn’t help but notice that Sirius was staring intently at Kirsty’s retreating back. Feeling that it was her duty as a protective friend to inform Kirsty of this lust-like behaviour, Lily proclaimed, in quite a matter-of-fact way, “Kirst, Sirius is looking at your backside.”  
  
Kirsty spun around unnaturally fast, and sounding embarrassed and furious at the same time, she cried at Sirius, “ _What_?”  
  
Sirius looked immensely flustered, but even more amazing than that, Sirius Black actually looked embarrassed. Lily was in awe; Sirius never got embarrassed, or even if he did, it was a very rare occurrence. But there it was, as clear as day; a small red tinge had appeared on Sirius’ neck, just above the collar of his shirt. “I-I wasn’t,” stammered Sirius. “-Well I was,” he amended, “but not in the way you’re all thinking.” The other three Marauders shared a look that suggested that they all very much doubted this. “I was looking because you have the word ‘Snoopy’ printed on the back of your pyjama bottoms,” Sirius explained to Kirsty, looking extremely uncomfortable and offering her an apologetic look.  
  
“That’s the most ludicrous thing that I have ever heard!” exclaimed Emma.  
  
“Ah, but it  _is_  true,” confirmed Kirsty, who now seemed to find the whole situation quite amusing.  
  
“Kirst, you don’t have to stick up for him. You heard him say it yourself, he pretty much came up here to leer at us in our various states of undress,” Hayley informed her.  
  
“No, seriously, it’s true,” argued Sirius. Kirsty nodded vehemently in compliance.  
  
“But as far as I recall, you don’t have ‘Snoopy’ printed on your bottom,” noted Lily.  
  
“I do!” exclaimed Kirsty excitedly. She then turned around so that Lily could see that she was telling the truth.  
  
Sirius, suddenly regaining some of his usual swagger, said wistfully, referring to the sight of the two girls in front of him, “Oh, so many fantasies coming true.” James and Peter snorted, and Remus smirked.  
  
Lily, having now found out that ‘Snoopy’ was indeed emblazoned across the back of Kirsty’s pyjama bottoms, felt that it was about time that she took control of the situation. Feeling feisty, she threw the bed covers off herself and got up out of bed. Taking charge, she instructed, “Kirsty, you go and get your shower, and hurry Lesley along whilst you’re in there. Hayley, you go down to breakfast; we’ll come and get you when we’re ready.” Hayley looked downhearted but immediately got up out of bed to comply with Lily’s order. “Emma, for God’s sake go and put some clothes on. And you four,” Lily pointed at the boys who were looking intrigued. “Get  _out_!” But rather than complying with her instructions, the boys stood still, looking extremely amused.  
  
“But, Lil, it’s just so  _appealing_  up here,” stated James, his eyes dancing with amusement as he proceeded to look Lily very slowly up and down.  
  
Lily felt as if her legs had turned to jelly.  _Damn James, why does he have to have this effect on me_? Feeling very self conscious, she also looked down and quickly surveyed her appearance. She was wearing a stripy, red tank top and white pyjama bottoms. No wonder James was looking positively gleeful at her appearance. Trying not to let on how much his actions had affected her, Lily reached over and picked up James’ beloved broomstick, and standing so that they were face-to-face, she again instructed, “Out.” She stared him defiantly in the face, before thrusting the broom forcefully into his chest. Something again flickered in the depths of James’ eyes, but Lily was too inept to tell what it was this time.  
  
With complete amiability, James replied, “I’m not going anywhere without my two Quidditch players.”  
  
“Out,” Lily instructed more softly, but there was a playful edge to her tone.  
  
“What did I just say about Quidditch players?” he challenged her.  
  
“Fine, I will make sure Kirsty and Lesley are ready on time and send them to you promptly.”  
  
A slight smile appeared on James’ face, and his dark eyes bored into hers. Taking Lily completely by surprise, James leaned down so that his face was level with hers and whispered suggestively in her ear, “I love it when you take charge.” A shiver sent itself all the way down Lily’s spine, and her stomach was jolting uncontrollably. But to her face, James stated, way too formally for her liking, “Thank you, I am very much obliged.”  
  
Lily was aware of Remus’ and Peter’s movements towards the door, and she sensed that James was too. “My pleasure,” she replied with a timid smile. They stood looking at each other for a while, and Lily couldn’t help but wonder what everyone in the room would do if she suddenly reached up and kissed James. Every fibre of her being was yearning to do it, but something inside her head kept on instructing her that now was not the time.  
  
“Out of my way, lovebirds,” shouted Sirius jokingly.  
  
Seeing that he was about to barge right past her, Lily threw her arm out to stop him. “What are you doing? I told you to get out.”  
  
“And I will, I promise, I just want to do something.” But Lily didn’t let him progress any further across the dormitory.  
  
Seeming to realise that this was as good as it was going to get, Sirius stopped trying to get passed her and shouted suggestively, in the direction of the girls’ bathroom, “Need any help in there, Kirst? Because I’d hate for you to be late for the first Quidditch match of the year! Maybe I could come in there and speed things up a bit.” He grinned devilishly, a triumphant look on his face. He was clearly pleased with himself.  
  
Lily stared at him incredulously and noticed over Sirius’ shoulder that James was smirking and looking at Sirius with something close to pride.  _Black and Potter, as thick as thieves_ , she marvelled. Lily was then extremely glad that she knew Kirsty as well as she did, because if she had moved out from in front of Sirius a moment later, it would have been she who would’ve been hit painfully with the bar of soap.  
  
Sirius was taken by surprise when the bar of soap in question hit him squarely in the chest. Before Lily even had time to marvel at Kirsty’s spectacular aim, she heard Kirsty yell, loud enough for the entire room to hear, “Yeah right, Sirius. From the rumours that I’ve heard, you’re more likely to  _slow down_  the proceedings than speed them up, if you catch my drift?”  
  
Lily was too shocked to laugh; had Kirsty White just got the better of Sirius Black? Hayley and Emma giggled and the other three boys snorted. Sirius, too, was in shock. He was clearly trying to figure out if Kirsty had just implied what he thought she had implied; the look on his face was a mixture between shock, awe, annoyance and amusement. There was clearly no response to that sort of statement, and Sirius stood looking completely stumped.  
  
Deciding to seize this opportunity with both hands, Lily started to force Sirius backwards towards the door. “Out,” she ordered once again.  
  
Sirius then dug his heels in, making it much harder for her to move him. “And what if I refuse?” he asked teasingly.  
  
“I will permanently disfigure you with James’ broomstick, and when I’m finished, Kirsty’s comment will not be so far from the truth!”  
  
Sirius looked at her in awe for a moment before answering, “Have I ever told you how much I love you, Lil?” To her surprise, Sirius then turned and made his way obediently over to the staircase.  
  
Lily watched as James sent the other three down in turn on his broomstick, and her stomach churned once again when James smiled at her in the form of a goodbye.  _Ah, but unfortunately it’s not Sirius’ love that interests me_ , she thought morosely.   
  
\--------------  
  
Kirsty was truly regretting eating so much at breakfast as she now had to fight the uncontrollable urge to throw up. After all, there was nothing like the first Quidditch match of the season to throw your insides into disarray.  
  
Trying her best to ignore the uncomfortable squirming of her stomach, Kirsty pulled on her scarlet Quidditch robes and slipped her wand securely into the belt of her trousers. She turned around to look at James who was seated in the far corner of the changing room with his hands clasped tightly in front of him, staring blankly at the floor. In Kirsty’s honest opinion, he looked even worse than she felt.  
  
Despite James’ sickly appearance, Kirsty couldn’t help the smirk that played across her lips every time she looked at him, and it wasn’t just James that bought about this seemingly strange reaction; it was the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
It was all Emma’s fault, which was something that Kirsty took great pride in admitting, as owing to her innate creativity, Emma had come to the decision that it would be a great idea to decorate the team in Gryffindor colours in order to emanate house spirit. It was the reality of this idea that Kirsty was now stood facing; all of the team had had their faces painted red, and each had a small golden broomstick present on their left cheek, courtesy of Emma’s artistic hand. However, their faces were the only thing that matched, as Emma had even gone as far as to decorate the seventh years’ hair in a number of vibrant ways. Kirsty’s own hair kept flashing with red and gold streaks; James’ had been spiked up ever so slightly and was dyed red at the tips; Lesley’s consisted of red and gold stripes and Sam’s, which had been styled in deathly silence by Emma, was completely red, except for the tips which had been dyed gold. Kirsty’s Gryffindor-coloured nails were also back, but this time, Emma had decided to actually write the word ‘Gryffindor’ flamboyantly across them.  
  
The team stood in silence, listening to the deafening roars that were now emanating from the crowd outside. As one, Kirsty and the other five team members turned to face James, awaiting the usual pre-match pep talk from their team captain, but it didn’t come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him. Kirsty shared an apprehensive look with Lesley, who shrugged hopelessly at her in return, before proceeding to follow a sullen James out to the entrance to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Kirsty shouldered her broomstick; the acrobatics in her stomach becoming much more pronounced as she did so. She really didn’t want to let the team down today. She had to win today’s match; she had to do it - she had to do it for James. He had so much faith in her that she wouldn’t be able to bare it if she were to let him down. James really needed a win today to boost his confidence in his capability to be captain of Gryffindor. Coming to a standstill next to the rest of the team, she glanced around at them all and noticed that each one looked just as nervous as the next. This won’t do, she thought to herself.  _If James isn’t going to do something to boost morale, then_ I  _am_.   
  
Raising her voice in order to address the entire team better, Kirsty boomed, “We have to win today, guys. We need to show the rest of the school what the Gryffindor team does best. If you understand, say ‘understand’. If you don’t understand, say ‘don’t understand’. But if you understand and say don’t understand, how am I to understand that you understand? Understand?”  
  
There was an appreciative laugh from all concerned, and in unison, all six players answered in the affirmative, “Understand!”  
  
James looked over at Kirsty and grinned gratefully; he seemed to understand what she had been trying to achieve. Splashes of colour had returned to his cheeks, and for the first time since they had left the common room that morning, James spoke, his voice filled with pride, “Now let’s go out there and prove that Gryffindor has the best Quidditch team in the whole of Hogwarts!” There was a chorus of appreciative whooping, before the doors creaked open, and Kirsty’s face was bathed in the bright morning light. Nerves then filled every part of her body as the deafening roar of the crowd reverberated around her.  
  
They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous noise. Boos emanated from the Slytherin quarter of the crowd, but Kirsty didn’t care as, by the sound of it, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering the team on along with their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
The Slytherin team approached them from the opposite end of the pitch, all wearing looks of animosity that they reserved especially for the Gryffindors.   
  
Madam Hooch strode commandingly over to them from the side of the pitch, carrying the brown crate which contained the four Quidditch balls: the red Quaffle, which was used by the team’s three Chasers to score goals in one of the three large hoops at each end of the pitch; the two black Bludgers whose job it was to unseat players from their broomsticks, and it was the Beaters responsibility to prevent the Bludgers from harming any of their team members; and lastly, the Golden Snitch, which was the Seeker’s responsibility as the catching of the Snitch ended the game and gave the Seeker’s team an extra one hundred and fifty points that usually won them the game.  
  
“Captains, shake hands,” instructed Madam Hooch sternly, eyeing up both teams, seemingly already alert for any foul play that might take place. James stepped resolutely forward, as did Rosier, the Slytherin captain; it was hard to tell which face showed the most dislike, and when they shook hands, it looked as if each of them were trying to break the other’s fingers.  
  
“Mount your brooms!” barked Madam Hooch as she too took heed of this instruction.  
  
Kirsty swung her leg over her trusty Nimbus One Thousand, feeling if possible, even more ill than before. She still couldn’t believe that she had allowed James to rope her into playing for the team for the second year in a row; the first year had been nerve racking enough.  
  
With the sound of Madam Hooch’s shrill silver whistle still pounding in her ears, Kirsty kicked off hard from the ground, rising high above the stands alongside James.  
  
“Good morning and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin!”  
  
Kirsty halted in mid-air and turned her head around so fast that her neck cricked. She looked disbelievingly over to the commentator’s podium, and her mouth fell open. Sirius was commentating. But who was that stood next to him? Was that –  _Emma_?  
  
“Oh, my God,” she gasped, and she heard James utter the exact same words from beside her.  
  
Kirsty looked more closely at her two friends. She couldn’t believe that they had done this. Focusing on Emma, she noticed that her hair was shimmering all over with colours of red and gold. If Kirsty squinted, it kind of looked like – was that? – did Emma have a lion dyed into her hair? James seemed to have noticed this too as he and Kirsty shared one last incredulous look before both sped off to resume their tasks.  
  
\----------  
  
Hayley had to suppress her giggles as she stared, awestruck, at her two friends on the commentators’ podium. So this was why the pair had been conspiring in whispers half an hour before the match, and it must have also been why Sirius had seemed in such a rush to get Emma and himself out of the common room before everybody else.  
  
She surveyed Emma’s appearance, and a wide grin appeared on her face; the lion on Emma’s hair was a brilliant creation and married with her face, which had red painted diagonally at the top and gold painted underneath. Emma was as noticeable as a beacon.   
  
Hayley removed her gaze from Sirius and Emma and surveyed the trio seated around her instead. Lily and Peter were both looking incredulously in the direction of the commentators’ podium, and Remus was wearing that infuriating smile of his, which suggested to Hayley that he wasn’t at all surprised by the antics of Sirius and Emma.  
  
Remus, like Sirius, had managed to escape having his hair dyed by Emma. As soon as Emma had brandished various hair styling implements at Remus, he had made some feeble excuse about having to research something in the library before fleeing the common room to the sound of the girls’ cheers of “Wimp!” Sirius, however, had adamantly refused to let Emma do his hair, stating that they simply didn’t have the time. But like she had done previously with Remus, Emma proceeded to brandish her hair straighteners in Sirius’ direction, so Sirius threatened her with a scalping hex if she so much as touched a hair on his head. It was safe to say that Emma promptly turned away from him and went to tackle Sam’s hair instead. However, both boys  _had_  consented to let Emma paint their faces. The left side of Remus’ face was painted gold, and the right had been painted red, whilst Sirius was sporting a completely red face.  
  
Peter, who was always a good sport, had no arguments when it came to letting Emma do his hair, which was why he was now sporting bright red hair and a face that had been painted with red and gold horizontal stripes. Emma had left Lily’s hair alone, as it was already a supportive Gryffindor colour, but she had painted her whole face gold. Finally, Hayley herself had got in on the act of supporting the Gryffindor team, so her hair was now dyed with gold streaks, and she was sporting a red face, just like Sirius’.  
  
As Emma’s voice piped up from the commentators’ podium, Hayley fixed her gaze back onto the pitch to watch the match.

“Yay, Quidditch!” cheered Emma, waving her hand-decorated flag enthusiastically. Sirius gave her a reprimanding glare. “What?” she asked more quietly.  
  
Sirius shook his head dismissively, and then hissed to Emma out of the corner of his mouth, “Remember that you’re introducing the Slytherin team.”  
  
“What?” asked Emma, startled, as fear and embarrassment started to take a hold of her.  
  
But Sirius didn’t answer her as he had just brought the microphone up to his mouth again in order to start introducing the Gryffindor team. “I give you – Chase! Tyler! Potter! White! Harper! Cowlard! Aaaaaaand – North!”  
  
“-Who’s going the wrong way,” commented Emma.  
  
“I - what?” asked Sirius, momentarily losing his thread and spinning around to face her.  
  
“Sam, he’s going the wrong way.” Emma pointed at the miniscule red blur that was indeed Sam North.  
  
“No he isn’t-” answered Sirius, looking in the direction in which she was pointing.  
  
“Well, everyone else in our team seems to be heading that way-” Emma gestured to the left.  
  
“That’s because we’re scoring in the left hand hoop, and Sam’s the Keeper, which means he has to guard the right hand hoops where the Slytherins are scoring.”  
  
Emma’s face flamed red as she heard numerous titters emanate from the crowd. “Oh.”  
  
“Tyler in possession!” Sirius suddenly exclaimed, making Emma jump. “Introduce the Slytherin team,” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, passing the microphone over to her.  
  
“Right, okay,” replied Emma nervously, trying frantically to remember their names. But as soon as she approached the microphone everything that Sirius had hurriedly muttered to her in the common room before the match about Quidditch and the teams was whipped away. Her mind was blank. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of and introduced the Slytherin team based on the appearance of their hair. “I give you – Ginge!” shouted Emma, referring to the Keeper who had a mop of ginger hair. “Curly!” The Chaser that was now in possession of the Quaffle. “Greasy!” The Chaser that had just avoided a Bludger that had been hit by Lesley Cowlard. “Blonde!” The Chaser that was now caught up in a shoving match with James. “Sandy!” The Beater that had just sent a Bludger at Michaela Chase, who had just seized the Quaffle from ‘Curly’. “ _Wow_!” Emma exclaimed at the female Beater who had just flown past the commentator’s podium with luminous pink hair. Breaking off from introducing the last Slytherin team member, Emma turned to Sirius and asked, indicating the last player’s hair, “Can I-?”  
  
“No,” replied Sirius shortly.  
  
“But-“  
  
“No.”  
  
“But you let me have a lion!”  
  
“I didn’t  _let_  you have a lion; I had no choice in the matter! And seeing as you’ve asked my opinion this time around, I’m going to say no, and that you are not going to dye your hair luminous pink!” Emma folded her arms and glared at him. Sirius coughed pointedly at her, before quickly seizing the microphone and yelling, “Potter tries to score – but it’s unfortunately saved by McCallum.”  
  
Emma, realising that Sirius’ cough meant that she hadn’t yet finished introducing the Slytherin team, grabbed the microphone off of him, but only then did she remember who it was that was the last member of the Slytherins. “Aaaaaaand… Bitch!” she yelled vehemently at Sian Morgan, who was closely tailing Kirsty in case she made a sudden dive for the Snitch.  
  
Emma turned to see Sirius with his mouth agape staring incredulously at her; he furiously grabbed the microphone off her and muttered apologetically to the crowd the actual names of the Slytherin Quidditch team. “Sullivan, Rosier, Hatcher McCallum, Hicks, Devlin and Morgan. Oooooh, McCallum just manages to dodge the Bludger sent his way by Cowlard!”  
  
As Sirius continued to commentate on the match’s uneventful proceedings, Emma’s attention began to ebb away. Even someone with Emma’s knowledge of Quidditch could see that it looked highly unlikely that either team was going to score anytime soon, seeing as both teams were doing their utmost to prevent their opposition from scoring. In fact, apart from James’ previous shot at goal, the Quaffle hadn’t manage to get anywhere near the region of the goalhoops.   
  
A scowl hitched itself upon Emma’s face as she watched Sian continuously tail Kirsty high above the stands. Suddenly feeling uncharacteristically vindictive, Emma plunged her hand inside her robes and pulled out her wand, all the while being extremely careful not to be seen.  _This match could do with brightening up a little_ , she thought with a broad smirk as she watched Sian and Kirsty set off on another round of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Casting a sideways glance at Sirius to make sure that he was still immersed in his commentary, Emma carefully aimed her wand at Sian’s face as she and Kirsty raced straight towards the commentator’s podium. “ _Effingo_ ,” she muttered with a grin. A blinding jet of red and yellow light shot out of the end of Emma’s wand and hit Sian squarely in the face. Luckily for Emma, the spell emanated from the wand with such speed that, if you’d have blinked, you’d have missed it.  
  
Sian froze upon the spell’s impact; clearly she was in shock. Looking as if she was taking great care to grip onto her broom tightly with her legs, Sian proceeded to bring her hands up to her face to check to see what damage the spell had done to her.  
  
Emma was giggling silently, her mouth encased in her Gryffindor scarf to hide her glee. Sirius’ commentary seemed to have stopped as he stared dumbly at the scene before him.  
  
Sian stopped probing her face; she was now looking extremely perplexed. A giggle accidentally escaped from Emma’s mouth, and Sirius turned to survey her, raising one eyebrow sceptically. Emma surreptitiously hid her wand behind her back.   
  
A deafening roar of laughter then stemmed from the vast crowd seated behind Emma, and the grin on her face broadened.   
  
Sian, seemingly realising that some sort of prank had been played on her, zoomed off over to the Slytherin Beater, Lucinda Devlin, to see what she had been subjected to.  _That was the genius of the spell_ , mused Emma,  _the victim had no idea what had happened to them, but everybody in the close vicinity were free to have a great laugh at their expense_.   
  
Kirsty, who must have been just as bemused as Sian as to what was going on, snorted derisively as Sian passed her on the way to Lucinda. She doubled over with laughter, which was no mean feat seeing as she was still sat on her broom. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to cause herself to fall off. It was a good job that the other Quidditch players were also incapacitated (the Gryffindors by laughter, the Slytherins fuming with anger at the injustice of a prank being performed on one of their team members), otherwise Gryffindor may have been in danger of losing the match.  
  
Madam Hooch streaked though the air on her broom to reach Sian and assess the situation. As she passed James, Emma took in the fact that tears were trickling down his face from laughter.   
  
Unable to contain herself, Emma swivelled her head to the right and squinted over at Sam. Her heart leapt when she saw that he too was laughing relentlessly in what Emma hoped was a vindictive manner.  _Did the fact that he was laughing so openly at Sian prove that he harboured no feelings towards her whatsoever_? Even as she thought this, the familiar flip in her stomach made a welcome return. Of course she still liked Sam, she had liked him continuously for over two years now, and her profuse denials to the girls that she could no longer care less about him had all been lies. She loved him. She loved him a hell of a lot more than even she could comprehend. She had known for sometime now that her feelings towards Sam had progressed much further than that of a school girl’s crush. But what was she to do? Telling him was definitely out of the question. She’d practically die of embarrassment if Sam ever found out how she felt. At the moment, keeping her feelings bottled up seemed like the only really logical thing to do.  
  
It seemed that Sian had now gathered, from her informant, what had been done to her face. She spun around on her broom and stared over towards the commentators’ podium, directly at Emma. Emma couldn’t help it; she laughed again as she saw Sian’s appearance, face on, for the second time. Sian’s face was now, without a doubt, the most brightly coloured of all the students gathered. Emma had made it so that Sian, too was emanating some Gryffindor spirit, if somewhat begrudgingly. Like Emma, Sian was now sporting a bright gold lion on a red background, but instead of it being on her hair, Emma had transfigured it so that it encompassed the whole of Sian’s, now livid, face.   
  
Sian continued to scowl in Emma’s direction as Madam Hooch flew over to her. Emma’s belief that Sian’s accusatory glares at her were nothing more than a hunch was slowly vanishing to be replaced by the horrible thought that Sian may know that it was indeed Emma who had performed the spell, but as Emma surveyed Sian even more closely, she realised that her gaze was now pinned on Sirius. Emma’s stomach gave a horrible jolt. She didn’t want Sirius to get in trouble either; he had had nothing to do with it. If Sian declared to Madam Hooch that she believed Sirius to be the guilty party, then Sirius would be sacked from his job as commentator - a job that he had wanted so much seeing as it was the nearest thing he could get to actually being on the Quidditch team. Whereas she, Emma, was only stood up there alongside him because she had thought it might be a laugh.   
  
She shot a guilty and apologetic look in Sirius’ direction, but he was oblivious and laughing uncontrollably at the Slytherin Seeker. Removing her gaze slowly from his face, Emma made the decision that, if it came to it that Sirius got the blame, she would own up. After all, true friends got their friends  _out_  of trouble, not  _into_  it.  
  
Once again, Emma’s gaze landed upon the miniscule Quidditch player that was Sian, Emma’s hatred for her bubbling just underneath the surface once more. However, Emma’s stomach gave another, more pleasant, jolt when she saw that Sian’s gaze was no longer on Sirius and herself. Sian had now focused her attentions on the members of the Gryffindor team, and even as Emma watched the frantic movements of her eye line, Sian turned her gaze to look over the top of Emma’s head and into the stands. Emma supposed she was now looking for any suspicious behaviour that may have been emanating from Hayley, Lily, Peter or Remus.  
  
A heated discussion was now in progression between Sian and Madam Hooch. It was safe to say that their referee was absolutely furious. After many frantic hand gestures, Madam Hooch raised her silver whistle to her lips for the second time that morning, and even the crowd silenced themselves. Following a hastily performed  _Sonorus_  charm Madam Hooch’s voice echoed menacingly throughout the entire Quidditch pitch. “Who is responsible for  _this_?” she roared, jabbing her finger towards Sian’s face. Emma saw Kirsty, James and Sam cease their laughing at once.  
  
Being careful to keep her movements to a minimum, Emma surveyed the crowd around her. Every single one of them had now stopped laughing and they were all remaining frightfully still, as if they thought that even the slightest of movements would imply that they were somehow involved in the prank.   
  
Madam Hooch ploughed on regardless; she seemed not to have been expecting anything that was anywhere near the region of an apology. “The person responsible for this  _abomination_ , when caught, is facing a full week’s worth of detentions and a ban from observing, or participating in  _any_  way, in further Quidditch matches.” Madam Hooch took a deep calming breath, before announcing in a voice resembling its usual sharpness, “Penalty to Slytherin.”   
  
“ _What_?” screeched Sirius from Emma’s side, and Sirius wasn’t the only one in uproar - there was immediately a chorus of angry mutterings from the disgruntled Gryffindors in the crowd.  
  
James sped over to Madam Hooch so fast that, when he braked, the sheer force threw his head forward and his glasses dived off the bridge of his nose, so that he had to make a quick, fumbling catch in order to retrieve them. His frantic hand gestures suggested to Emma that he was arguing against Madam Hooch’s decision.   
  
Having not yet lifted the  _Sonorus_  charm from upon herself, Madam Hooch’s replies to James’ pleas echoed throughout the stands. “Didn’t do any harm you say? This match has been delayed for nearly ten minutes, Mr Potter, which is no doubt the result that the spell caster wished to obtain.”  
  
“-On the contrary, Mr Potter, I would say that the odds show that this charm was more than likely performed by a member of Gryffindor house, if not the Gryffindor Quidditch team itself.”  
  
“–I am merely suggesting this because you, Mr Potter, along with your fellow team mates, and the members of your little  _group_ , are all supporting the same sort of facial decorations that are now covering Miss Morgan’s face. So if I were you, Mr Potter, I’d watch my step, otherwise I might start making accusations a little closer to home.”  
  
James opened and closed his mouth for a good few seconds, doing a reasonably good impression of a flying fish.   
  
“I stand firmly by my decision, Potter. Now I command you to get back in position!”  
  
James looked very much as if he would have liked to scream a mixture of profanities at Madam Hooch, but maturely, he held his tongue, and admitting defeat, he flew over to take up his position as Hatcher flew forward to take the penalty.   
  
“North makes a rather impressive dive for the Quaffle – but, damn, he misses Slytherin lead ten-nil.”  
  
Emma watched as James, Michaela and Luke sped off back up the pitch in possession of the Quaffle hoping to draw level. Kirsty had also resumed her search for the Snitch, with Sian not far behind her. Emma smiled gleefully once more when she saw that Madam Hooch had been unable to find the countercharm needed to rid Sian of her face paint. This was the second ingenious thing about the prank - the face paint couldn’t be removed until the match was over.   
  
“Well, I think that’s the first time that I’ve seen the first points of a Quidditch match scored through a penalty; I think we may have just seen a first for Hogwarts Quidditch,” Sirius informed the crowd. “–Potter in possession of the Quaffle – and yes he’s dodged Rosier – it’s a clear field – come on James!  _What the_ -? The dirty scumbag – foul, ref,  _foul_  – yes! Penalty awarded to Gryffindor for Slytherin Beater, Dennis Hicks, ramming the Chaser into the stands.”   
  
“-Potter to take the penalty for Gryffindor… but - James misses—” The shock in Sirius’ voice was evident. It seemed that James’ fury at having been on the receiving end of a foul had made him miss the goalhoop by several feet.   
  
“-Slytherin back in possession, and it’s McCallum for Slytherin heading for goal – he passes to Rosier, who erm drops it – the Quaffle falls several inches before being caught by –  _White_?”  
  
At Sirius’ words Emma stopped ogling at Sam and turned her attention instead to Kirsty, who was, like Sirius had said, flying just below Rosier with the Quaffle perched between the tips of her fingers.   
  
“What does she think she’s doing? She’s the Seeker, for God’s sake!” cried Sirius in dismay.  
  
Emma was equally puzzled as to what Kirsty’s intentions could possibly be. James was now gesturing furiously at her to drop the Quaffle and return to looking for the Snitch.   
  
Sian, who had continued to tail Kirsty even though she had made a beeline for the Slytherin Chasers, was now hovering inches away from her. Without warning, Kirsty suddenly spun around on her broom, so that she was facing Sian head on, and threw the Quaffle straight at her opponent’s Gryffindor-patterned face.   
  
Emma, who had become scarily proficient at lip reading over the years, just made out that Kirsty had informed Sian that she was ‘sorry’ and that she ‘thought she was a Gryffindor’.  
  
Madam Hooch’s whistle sounded yet again, and she cried, “Penalty to Slytherin for an unprovoked attack on their Seeker by Gryffindor’s Seeker, masquerading as a Chaser!”   
  
“Rosier comes forward to take Slytherin’s penalty- “ Sirius groaned loudly as Sam missed yet again. “Slytherin lead twenty-nil-“  
  
“-This is all your fault!” Sirius hissed at Emma out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
“What? What do you mean, it’s all my fault? I didn’t make Kirsty throw the Quaffle at Sian-“  
  
“-No, but you  _are_  responsible for why she did it!” Emma looked at him dumbstruck for a few moments. “I know it was you, Em.”  
  
Emma did not need him to elaborate on his accusation; it was perfectly clear that Sirius knew of her involvement in the prank. Emma, however, not wanting to confess just yet, reverted to the classic response that people often make confronted with something of which they know full well they are guilty. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Oh, yes, you do,” contradicted Sirius, giving Emma a stern look.  
  
Wanting to look anywhere but into Sirius’ searching eyes, Emma looked out over the Quidditch pitch, and what she saw there made her give a small, excited squeal. Sirius, clearly wanting to know what had caused this momentary excitement from her, followed Emma’s eye line. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Sirius’ eyes go wide, before he yanked the microphone up to meet his partially-opened lips. “White’s seen the Snitch! She’s gone into a full-blown dive; I highly doubt that she’s feinting! Morgan is nowhere near! White’s got a clear field! Come on, Kirst, you can do it! – Ouch! You complete and utter– “  
  
Emma managed to drag the microphone from Sirius’ seemingly unrelenting grip, before he subjected the younger students to a long string of profanities. When, and only when, she was completely sure that he had calmed down enough, Emma handed Sirius back the microphone in order to allow him to continue with his commentary. “McCallum blocks White from catching the Snitch and forces White to collide with him head on!”  
  
Madam Hooch had flown over to assess the damage that had been done, as had James, and Emma was now bouncing up and down on her tiptoes trying to see over the top of Madam Hooch’s head to find out if Kirsty was all right.  
  
After a few minutes without any sign of Kirsty, Emma grew impatient and once again yanked the microphone from Sirius’ grasp. “Are you all right, Kirst?”  
  
Within seconds of her question, however, the gathering of McCallum, James, Kirsty and Madam Hooch all flew off, with Kirsty giving Emma a fleeting thumbs up.  
  
“-And it seems as if Gryffindor has been awarded a penalty for the attack on their Seeker!” exclaimed Sirius, sounding vindicated.   
  
“-Potter comes forward once again to try his luck at a penalty – he takes aim and – yes! James scores! Gryffindor gain ten points. The score is now twenty–ten to Slytherin.” Emma cheered loudly along with the other Gryffindors at this announcement.  
  
Spurred on by James’ successful penalty, Gryffindor scored again in a matter of minutes, making them level with Slytherin. But panic set in once again when Sullivan streaked towards the Gryffindor goalhoops. Not wanting Slytherin to gain the lead yet again, Emma threw caution to the wind and yelled encouragingly over to Sam, “Come on, Sam, you can do it, I know you can!”  
  
For the briefest of seconds before Sullivan got within scoring range, Emma and Sam’s eyes met for the first time since Halloween, and Emma’s breath caught in her throat.   
  
“Sullivan aims – but North makes a spectacular save and the score remains at twenty-twenty.”  
  
Looking the happiest Emma had seen him in ages, Sam grinned broadly at her, and Emma found herself grinning proudly back at him.  
  
“Well done, Em,” Sirius whispered in her ear. Emma turned towards him, startled. “I knew that if anyone could get our Keeper back on track, it would be you – and just so you know, I thought that your prank was bloody brilliant too! I highly doubt whether I could’ve come up with a better one myself!” Emma flushed red - that was high praise indeed coming from a Marauder.   
  
“-Chase scores! Gryffindor lead thirty-twenty.”  
  
“-North blocks Hatcher’s attempt at goal.”  
  
“Aaaaaaand it’s Tyler with the Quaffle – forty-twenty to Gryffindor!”  
  
Once again Lucinda Devlin zoomed past the commentator’s podium in hot pursuit of a Bludger, and Emma, deciding to take advantage of Sirius’ good mood since Gryffindor now had double Slytherin’s score, asked, “Can I-?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Emma furrowed her brow; how in heaven’s name did Sirius know what she had been about to ask. “But-“  
  
“No.”  
  
“But you didn’t even hear the question-”  
  
“Fine, what were you going to say, Emma?”  
  
“Can I dye  _your_  hair?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“What not–“  
  
“No.”  
  
“Not even–“  
  
“No, Emma, you are not dying my hair blond!”  
  
“How did you know that I wanted to dye it blond?”  
  
“Because I know you, Emma.”  
  
Emma looked at him affronted. “Fine, can I dye James’ hair then?”  
  
“Sure, go for it.”  
  
“Yay!” exclaimed Emma as she did a little dance of celebration.  
  
“-But only if you let me shave Sam’s hair off first,”  
  
“… I’ll leave James’ hair alone.”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
From that moment on, whether because she was feeling rebellious against Sirius and to some extent his commentary, or whether because Sirius’ mention of Sam had triggered it unconsciously, Emma found her gaze continuously pinned upon the handsome Gryffindor Keeper. Sam was now playing with his old, unmatched Quidditch talent, spurring his team members on to greater heights with every spectacular save. As of yet, Kirsty hadn’t managed to clasp her fingers around the elusive Golden Snitch, but there was still time…  
  
And so it was that Gryffindor came to be winning with a score of eighty points, Sam having only let in two more goals from the Slytherin Chasers, which meant that the current score, according to Sirius’ commentary, stood at eighty-forty to Gryffindor.  
  
If it wasn’t for the fact that she had been looking at Sam, and Kirsty had soared across her eye-line, Emma would have never been aware of Kirsty’s near collision with a very well-aimed Bludger.  
  
\-------------  
  
Kirsty heard a  _whooshing_  in her ears as the Bludger narrowly missed her right cheek. Her body arched away from the heavy ball, so that she was involuntarily watching the Bludger’s progression as it streaked passed her.   
  
Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that, once again, Sian had been tailing her. Kirsty froze in shock as Sian’s comeuppance for resorting to such lazy Quidditch tactics came in a matter of seconds as the Bludger, originally intended for Kirsty, flew at an unaware Sian before she even had time to instigate a suitable defence. Kirsty winced as it barged painfully into Sian’s shoulder.   
  
Sian let out a yelp of pain and looked directly towards Kirsty. The look of pure ferocity, hatred and accusation in that one look was enough to momentarily stun her. Although she was having immense trouble seeing why Sian’s injury could possibly be her fault, it was a mere accident, and an involuntary accident at that.   
  
The moment that Sian snatched the Beater’s bat off the passing Dennis Hicks, Kirsty knew that she was in for it. She was about to pay for whatever injustice Sian felt Kirsty had done unto her. It was just Kirsty’s luck that the second Bludger involved in the game then chose to come speeding along right behind Sian. Sian swung with what looked like all her might at the speeding black mass, and the bat connected with a dull  _clunk_.   
  
Tightening her sweaty hands around the broom handle and forcing her knees to grip with all their might onto the thin strip of polished wood beneath her, Kirsty put into practice the move that she and James had only ever theorised about. Putting all her faith in her trusty Nimbus, Kirsty leaned sideways. Hanging upside down from a broomstick was definitely up there as one of the most bizarre things she had ever experienced, but thankfully her ploy had worked, and the Bludger zoomed over the top of her whitening fingers.  
  
Swinging back upright as quickly as possible, Kirsty only just managed to register Sirius’ exclamation of, “And the Gryffindor Seeker pulls off a superb Sloth Grip Roll!” before Emma’s resounding scream reverberated around the pitch.   
  
Feeling slightly nauseated from her unorthodox tactic, Kirsty hastily whipped her head around and gasped, horror struck, at the reason for Emma’s shrill scream. Sian’s Bludger, having felt cheated by Kirsty’s avoidance, had sought another victim, which had unfortunately presented itself in the form of Sam North. Kirsty watched, repulsed, as the Bludger shot into the side of Sam’s head with a sickening  _crack_. His eyes glossed over, giving him the appearance of someone who had just been Obliviated, and he slunk sideways off his broom and plummeted.   
  
Kirsty shrieked, and she wasn’t the only one to do so. Acting on impulse, she forced her broom downwards and rushed towards the spot where Sam’s body had hit the ground; Kirsty was just thankful that it had not been too great a drop. Out of the corner of her eye, Kirsty saw another scarlet blur heading for the same destination and realised that James too had flown down to check on his Keeper and dorm mate.   
  
Kirsty stumbled, having landed rather clumsily in her haste, and ran over to the figure that lay sprawled on the ground. James landed a few seconds after and also set off at a run as Professor McGonagall walked hurriedly on to the pitch, conjuring a stretcher out of thin air as she went.   
  
Panting heavily as she reached Sam’s unconscious form, Kirsty was extremely relieved to see that no blood graced his features. James arrived next to her with a livid looking McGonagall in tow. “Extremely uncouth behaviour! Never seen anything like it!” she muttered under her breath as she levitated Sam onto the previously conjured stretcher.  
  
“Will he be okay, Professor?” asked James, also panting heavily, as sweat glistened on his brow.  
  
McGonagall, however, now seemingly intent on the job at hand, didn’t reply. Whether this was because she simply hadn’t heard him or just because she was deliberating her answer before she gave it, Kirsty couldn’t be sure.  
  
In the silence that followed James’ question, Kirsty became aware of Sirius and Emma’s voices once more.  
  
“Give me your shoe!” Emma’s shrill and booming voice requested.  
  
“What?” asked Sirius, probably in the hope that he had misheard her.  
  
“Your shoe,” Emma demanded again, more clearly.  
  
“Why the hell do you want my shoe?”  
  
“So that I can throw it at Sian!” exclaimed Emma in a tone that implied the answer’s obviousness.   
  
“Throw your own shoe at her!”  
  
“But yours is easier to take off…”  
  
“Why is it?”  
  
“Because mine has laces!” cried Emma impatiently.  
  
“So does mine!”  
  
“Look, just stop being a baby and give me your shoe-”  
  
Undefined scuffling noises proceeded to dominate the microphone along with Sirius’ many protesting yells. A muffled thud then emanated from the pitch behind Kirsty, demonstrating that Emma had won the scuffle. But whether or not Sirius’ shoe had met its target was an entirely different matter.  
  
“I can’t believe you just threw my shoe onto the pitch!” exclaimed Sirius.  
  
“-after all, Madam Pomfrey has never failed us yet.” McGonagall’s voice interrupted Sirius’ indignant exclamations and Kirsty realised that she had been paying so much attention to the commentators that she had missed the beginning of McGonagall’s response.  
  
“So he’s going to be okay?” asked Kirsty rather stupidly.  
  
“Yes, I’d imagine so,” replied McGonagall with a raise of her eyebrows. “Now, Mr Potter, I think you’d better get back onto the pitch and start thinking of a way to protect your goalhoop from the opposition before they score again,” she added inclining her head skywards. Kirsty followed her gaze, as did James, to find that the Slytherin team were on the attack, as for reasons unknown Madam Hooch hadn’t seen fit to stop the course of play. But even as they watched, Michaela and Luke managed to thwart their plans and regain control of the Quaffle.  
  
Kirsty heard James heave a sigh of relief, and McGonagall turned on her heel and started to lead Sam up to the castle.  
  
But the relief was only momentary as from the Slytherin quarter of the crowd came a deafening roar of excitement. Kirsty whipped her head back around to survey the sky. Sian Morgan was rocketing down the far end of the pitch - she had seen the Snitch. Kirsty felt as if someone had dropped a brick into the pit of her stomach. A fleeting glance at James and his clenched jaw told her everything she needed to know. She had to do what she could to salvage the situation, and she had to do it now. She pelted over to her discarded broom, swung her leg over it and kicked off hurriedly from the ground.  
  
All of the noise from the crowd was drowned out as Kirsty concentrated solely on willing her broom forward, praying that she could somehow manage to beat Sian to the Snitch.  
  
But her prayers went unanswered as, from about forty feet in front of her, Sian’s fingers closed around the Snitch’s fluttering wings.  
  
“Morgan catches the Snitch… Slytherin win…” Sirius’ shocked and disappointed voice pounded painfully in Kirsty’s eardrums.  
  
_They’d lost_.  _She’d failed_.   
  
\------------  
  
James hovered motionless near the goalhoops, staring at the spot where his dreams of winning his first Quidditch match as Captain had all come crashing down around his ears, and raw disbelief flooded over him.  
  
Was it his imagination or was the crowd a lot quieter than it usually was following the end of a Quidditch match? Only the Slytherins seemed to be cheering. The Slytherin team had taken it upon themselves to do a lap of honour in order to gloat about their win, but the rest of the crowd were silent. Was it because they all felt as stunned as he did by the result?  
  
As the solid mass of emerald whipped past him on yet another lap of the pitch, James noticed a lone scarlet figure flying dejectedly to the ground. Upon landing, Kirsty made a weird jerking movement with the hand that was holding her broom. It seemed to James as if she had made to sling her broom to the ground but thought better of it. He couldn’t even imagine how she must be feeling right now. He looked up to see the rest of the team looking at him, awaiting further instructions. He signalled morosely for them to fly downwards. They landed to many jeers and catcalls from the Slytherins, and walked off the pitch, heads held high, only a couple of paces behind their solitary Seeker.  
  
They changed in even deeper silence; James once again finding that he was unable to voice any words of encouragement.   
  
Kirsty was ready first and stalked out without a word to any of them. James watched her go, but it was the scary look in her eye, rather than the morose look on her face, that made him hightail it out of the changing room after her. He had to run to keep up with her; she was storming off at an alarmingly fast rate. Even his many instructions of “Stop!” could not deter her from her path. And then the entrance to the Quidditch pitch came into view, with Sian Morgan and Lucinda Devlin stood gloatingly, still wearing their Quidditch robes, and James had a horrible feeling that it was towards them that Kirsty was heading.  
  
It was then that he also noticed that Lily, Remus, Hayley and Peter were also approaching the pitch’s entrance from the side, along with Sirius and Emma, who were talking animatedly. James only hoped that the group would reach Sian and Lucinda before Kirsty got there and decided to do something stupid.   
  
James saw Kirsty slow down; the arrival of their friends seemed to have appealed momentarily to her better judgment, and her steps became those of a tentative child. This moment of hesitation was all it took for the others to overtake her. Kirsty’s pace quickened again, so that she was soon to be enveloped in their throng of her friends. James noted that the others were not yet aware of either his or Kirsty’s presence on the pitch and prayed that, should Kirsty have yet another change of heart, they would be quick enough to stop her.  
  
Not long after Kirsty was swallowed by the chattering group, they came to a stand-still in front of the two Slytherins. James had just put on another burst of speed, all the while a stitch making its presence known in his side, when he saw a lone figure emerge from the crowd and approach Sian. James supposed that he was asking a bit too much to hope that Kirsty had simply approached Sian to congratulate her on capturing the Snitch and winning the match.   
  
He was so busy concentrating on catching up with his friends that it took James a few moments to realise that the figure’s hair was glittering brightly, more brightly than Kirsty’s had been in fact. He skidded to a halt behind them, accidentally splattering the back of Sirius’ robes with mud as he did so. James had to marvel at his timing as he arrived just a split second before the impact landed.   
  
Emma’s punch sent Sian reeling. Shocked gasps punctuated the air, drawn from all those who were gathered around the pair. Sian’s yell was a mixture of shock and pain. Staggering upwards, she removed her hand from in front of her face to show an already swelling nose and reddening cheek.  
  
“Bitch!” cursed Sian as Lucinda pointed her wand at Emma.  
  
Unfortunately for the two Slytherin girls, Emma was heavily flanked and, seeing the danger, every one of her friends drew their wands too (except for James, who had left his in the changing room in his haste).  
  
“Believe me,” snarled Emma, her voice shaking slightly. “You deserve a hell of a lot more!”  
  
Before any of them even got the chance to make a move though, scurrying footsteps approached. James looked up, along with everybody else, to see Madam Hooch drawing towards the entrance. Sian’s yell must have caught her attention. “What on Earth is going on here?” she screeched. Her eyes sweeping quickly over the scene, taking in everything from Sian’s swollen nose, to the group’s raised wands, to James standing rather helplessly behind them all. For a few moments nobody answered her, but James thought he saw Lily give a jerk of her wand, and he wondered whether she had made to pocket it.  
  
“Emma punched me, Professor,” announced Sian, sending a vindictive look Emma’s way.  
  
“Is that true, Miss Bembridge?”  
  
James weaved his way in-between Sirius and Remus in order to get a clearer view of the proceedings, and he was met by puzzled looks from the both of them. Clearly they were wondering how long he had been standing among them.  
  
From his new vantage point, James could see Emma’s chest rapidly rising and falling. She looked as if she were trying her best to compose herself, and even though James couldn’t see her face, he guessed that she must be looking absolutely livid.  
  
“No, Professor,” answered Emma politely. Sian scowled.  
  
“And you all agree with Miss Bembridge’s claim, do you?” the Professor continued to query, addressing their group as a whole. There were many nods and general noises of affirmation, and Madam Hooch raised her eyebrows. She seemed to have expected as much. “And, you, Miss Devlin, do you agree with that?”   
  
To James’ complete and utter surprise, Lucinda nodded.  
  
“ _What_?” screeched Sian, looking quite demented.  
  
“Well then, could someone please enlighten me as to what actually happened?”  
  
Before anyone had even had time to come up with a suitable response, Lily piped up, “Lucinda accidentally hit Sian in the face with her Beater’s bat.”  
  
James and the others all spun their heads around and surveyed her, agog. Had Lily Evans, Head Girl and model student, just lied blatantly to a teacher?  
  
“Is this true?” Madam Hooch asked, addressing Lucinda once again. She nodded, an oddly blank look present on her face.  
  
“What? What the hell’s wrong with you? Why are you siding with them?” shrieked Sian.  
  
“Detention, Miss Morgan.”  
  
“I – what?” asked Sian, surveying the Professor in utter disbelief.  
  
“-For conspiring to get other students into trouble. Now if the pair of you would kindly follow me up to the school, we shall inform your Head of House of your disgraceful behaviour.”  
  
As soon as the three figures disappeared, Emma swung back around to face the group, cradling her wrist. “God, that hurt!” she exclaimed with a wince.  
  
Hayley ran forward to survey the injury. “Well, I don’t think it’s broken,” she proclaimed after having prodded and poked at it for a bit. “But I think you’d better go up to the Hospital Wing just to be safe.”  
  
“Good idea,” agreed Emma as she made to go.  
  
“Em!” Sirius yelled after her retreating back. Emma turned to survey him. “You were – that was - bloody brilliant!”   
  
Emma grinned broadly. “Yeah, it was a bit, wasn’t it?” She then waved with her uninjured hand and set off again.  
  
“And you, Miss Evans-“ Peter began with a smile.  
  
“-What a story!” continued Hayley admiringly.   
  
Lily glowed. “Why thank you.”  
  
“Never mind the story,” stated Remus with a knowing smile. “I think you should be congratulated on your superb Memory-Modifying Charm…”  
  
“Her what?” asked Sirius.  
  
“The Memory-Modifying Charm she performed on Lucinda,” replied Remus patiently. “I’m guessing that’s what it was,” he added to Lily. “Unless I’m mistaken?”  
  
Lily smiled incredulously at him. “That’s the annoying thing about you, Remus Lupin, you are never mistaken.” Remus’ eyes danced with amusement.  
  
“So that’s why she complied with your story? Because you modified her memory?” asked Peter, awestruck.  
  
“That sounds about right,” replied Lily with a modest smile.  
  
“Wow, Lily, you’re-“   
  
“-Amazing,” James finished Sirius’ statement with an awed sigh, speaking for the first time.  
  
Lily jumped along with the others, who had not yet realised that he was among them. Lily, blushing, looked over to him, and their eyes met. She seemed to be searching his face for something. Was she trying to see how much losing the match had affected him? But, for what must have been one of the first times in his seven years at Hogwarts, Lily didn’t retain his attention for long, for Kirsty, upon seeing him standing behind her, had given him a fleeting look of horror mixed with guilt before skirting around Remus and heading back towards the pitch. Worry for her building up inside him, he gave the group an apologetic look and exclaimed, “Duty calls!” before running after her. He just managed to catch Sirius’ yell of “Party in the common room!” as he ran past him.  
  
“Kirst!” he hollered as she stormed off ahead of him.  
  
“Get lost, James!”  
  
“Oh, charming!”  
  
“I mean it, leave me alone!”  
  
Annoyed, James sped up. Realising that she wasn’t going to shake him off by relying on the distance between them, like the last time, Kirsty broke into a flat-out run, but James had already been gaining on her, and so was well within reach to stretch out his hand and grip her firmly on her forearm, bringing her to a halt. He then tried to spin her around to face him. She struggled to get free of his grip and started to try and run again. “Kirsty, stop!” he exclaimed in desperation.  
  
“No!” she shrieked, wrenching free of his grip and running off ahead of him again. James cursed silently and followed once again.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to grab hold of her for the second time, and taking no chances he spun her around, grabbed both of her arms and pinned them down by her sides. Knowing that the time had now come for him to comfort her, he offered lamely, “I don’t blame you in the slightest, you know.”  
  
Kirsty, who was refusing to look at him, mumbled in response, “Well, I do. It’s my fault that we lost.”  
  
“Don’t be thick.”   
  
“But it’s true. If I hadn’t been so intent on checking on Sam, I would have been there to stop Sian-“  
  
“For your information, I’m glad you went to check on Sam. In fact, I think I would have been disappointed in you if you hadn’t.“  
  
“What a load of bollocks, James!”  
  
“No it’s not! Why do you think I wanted you on my team?”  
  
Kirsty shrugged. “No idea, but I’m betting that our close personal friendship had something to do with it.”   
  
James was relieved to hear the trace of cheekiness in her voice. “No, if that were true, Sirius would be on the team.” From the look on Kirsty’s face, she seemed to agree with this statement. “You’re on the team because you’re not the best Seeker in the world, not by a long shot-“  
  
“Oh thanks, James, way to go with the morale boost-“  
  
“But you are one of my most favourite people in the world-“  
  
“You must know some god-awful people then,” muttered Kirsty. James smiled.  
  
“To be honest, I could probably scour the whole school and find a Seeker who would, technically, be considered better than you-“  
  
“This is doing nothing to change my mind about resigning-“  
  
“But – you’re  _not_  resigning – I couldn’t care less about them, because the only Seeker I want is you.”  
  
“Why?” she asked in a small voice, giving James a sneaking suspicion that he was winning the argument.  
  
“You want to know why?” pondered James teasingly. “Well, for a start there’s the fact that, apart from me, you were the only other player who wanted to make sure that Sam was going to be okay, showing that you care more for your team mates than the outcome of the match-“ Kirsty opened her mouth to argue, but James held up his hand to silence her. “And I love you for that. Although, I do have to admit that today I was more concerned about Sam than what would happen in the match during our absence too, though I can’t deny that Sian catching the Snitch wasn’t a major blow.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” sighed Kirsty.  
  
“Also you brighten up our Quidditch practices no end. You and Darren frolicking down the pitch in that thunderstorm singing ‘Singing in the Rain’ last year is still one of the funniest things I have ever seen.”  
  
Kirsty laughed. “We threw our cloaks on top of our brooms so that they masqueraded as umbrellas.”  
  
James laughed along with her at the memory. He was immensely pleased to see that he had managed to draw her out of her sombre state. “Plus, I have never met anyone who is as good as you at boosting people’s morale. You were magnificent today, by the way; I don’t know what I would have done without you. If you hadn’t given your little speech, then I think we may have lost by a greater margin than what we did-“  
  
“I think that was more down to Emma than me,” replied Kirsty, sinking down onto the grass.   
  
Since he was attached to her, James went down too, but only when he ascertained that she wasn’t going to run off again did he release her. “I think it was both of you. Which reminds me, I must remember to thank Emma later.”  
  
“What for encouraging Sam, or punching Sian?”  
  
“Both!” exclaimed James with a laugh. He studied her closely and then said in earnest, “You know, I thought for a minute that you were the one who was going to punch Sian.”  
  
“Oh, I was,” affirmed Kirsty, “but Emma bloody well beat me to it!” James roared with laughter, and Kirsty raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
“God, we really  _have_  had a bad influence on you girls!”   
  
Kirsty had fallen silent. James was taking great care to calm himself down before addressing her again, but it was Kirsty who spoke first. “I’m really sorry that we lost, James.”  
  
“So am I,” he replied truthfully. Kirsty looked up at him. “But, it’s not over yet. If we beat Hufflepuff by a large enough margin, we could still be in with a chance of winning the cup-“  
  
“Yeah, that’s if I don’t cock it up again…”  
  
“Again? So I gather that I’ve won you round?” asked James with a grin.  
  
Kirsty seemed to be measuring her words. “Well, if you’re too stubborn to look for a new Seeker, I suppose I have no other choice than to stay put.”  
  
“Good girl. And just so you know, even if you did cock it up again, there’s no one that I’d rather lose the cup with.” Kirsty smiled at him in amusement as he jumped up off the grass and brushed himself down, before offering her his hand to pull her up. “But, if you could at least try to catch the Snitch in the next match, I’d appreciate it.”  
  
“Sure thing, Cappy!” she answered, standing alongside him and grinning inanely.  
  
“Cappy?” asked James, wrinkling his nose with distaste.  
  
“Yep,” replied Kirsty, her grin widening. “That’s the price for keeping me on as Seeker.”  
  
“Where was it that you said I could find a new Seeker again?” asked James teasingly. Kirsty smacked him playfully on the arm. “Kidding!” he laughed. “Now what do you say we go and check on our Keeper?”  
  
\------------  
  
Crouching down behind a suit of armour was definitely not one of the best ideas Emma had ever had. Shifting her position slightly in order to ease her lower back pain only resulted in the cramp in her leg becoming much more pronounced. Biting down against the pain, she reverted yet again to minimal movement in order to listen intently to the goings on within the Hospital Wing. James and Kirsty were still in there checking on Sam, and Emma was praying that they’d leave soon before she became crippled for life.  
  
The only positive thing that factored in her present discomfort was that her wrist was no longer causing her pain. Having actually visited Madam Pomfrey straight away after she had left her friends, the nurse had declared her injury a sprain, fixed it instantaneously, and sent Emma on her way without as much as a prying question, but Emma didn’t leave, for she had spotted, in the bed in the far corner, the shadow of a seemingly unconscious figure being cast on the bed’s closed hangings. Knowing full well who the occupant of the bed must be, Emma’s curiosity started to get the better of her. Making up her mind that she simply had to see if he was all right, Emma turned on her heel and took a few tentative steps towards Sam’s bed. However, it was then that Emma heard the distant voices of Kirsty and James ascending the staircase. She stopped. She really couldn’t deal with the jibes that they were bound to make about seeing her with Sam. So, doing the only sensible thing, Emma darted out into the corridor, found the nearest suit of armour, jinxed it away from the wall and hid, panicking slightly, behind it.  
  
Now she was wishing that she had just made her way back to the common room. Technically, she could go back there now, but she still had a compelling desire to go in and see Sam, and she wanted to do it alone. So, she kept her position and listened as Madam Pomfrey’s voice emanated from the open door.  
  
“Really, there’s no reason for you to stay. I honestly don’t see him waking up any time soon.”  
  
“But he’s going to be alright?” asked James, concerned.  
  
“Oh, yes, he received a minor fracture to the skull, but I patched it up right away.”  
  
Kirsty sighed with relief. “Good.”  
  
Emma heard footsteps, and the figures of Kirsty and James appeared in the doorway.  
  
“So, back to the common room now then?” queried Kirsty.  
  
“Oh, I should think so. After all, Padfoot would be terribly upset if we missed his party.”  
  
“Party?” quizzed Kirsty with a frown.  
  
“He’s throwing an after-match party in the common room from what I can gather.” The two started to walk back towards the staircase together.  
  
“But we lost!” exclaimed Kirsty.   
  
“Do you really think that’d stop Padfoot from wanting to throw a raucous up-till-dawn party?”  
  
That was the last that Emma heard of the conversation as the two disappeared up to the higher levels of the castle. She waited a few seconds to make doubly sure that they had indeed gone before standing upright. Aches, pains and pins and needles immediately coursed through her body, making her legs waiver slightly as she stepped out from behind the suit of armour. Walking swiftly across the Hospital Wing, Emma managed to reach the hangings around Sam’s bed before Madam Pomfrey’s voice announced from behind her, “Now really, there‘s absolutely no point in visiting an unconscious patient.”  
  
“Please, can’t I just stay with him for a few minutes?” pleaded Emma.  
  
The nurse’s stern look faltered, and she gave Emma a quick inclination of her head before retracing her steps back to her office.  
  
Hesitantly, Emma drew back the hangings and stepped inside them, not bothering to close them again - she wasn’t planning on staying long.  
  
And there he was, looking so peaceful despite his plummet from the sky. He looked slightly paler than usual, but Emma suspected that this was due to the previous pain of his head injury. Other than the slight graze upon his cheek and the dried mud that caked his exposed skin, he looked absolutely fine though. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then, not quite knowing what she was doing, she reached forward and brushed Sam’s overhanging red fringe out of his eyes. Her hand lingered above him for a moment before she lightly grazed her fingers, purposefully, across his forehead.   
  
“Hmmm. Healing hands,” sighed Sam, shifting slightly and opening his eyes so that he was looking straight at Emma.  
  
Emma shrieked and jumped backwards away from his bed. Sam watched her with amusement.   
  
Her shriek had caught Madam Pomfrey’s attention, and she instantly came bustling over to find the source of the commotion. “Mr North? What the-? I mean… this is just so… unprecedented. I didn’t expect you to wake up for a good few hours yet.”  
  
Emma looked up at Madam Pomfrey’s words.  _That’s odd_ , she thought, and she saw Sam raise his eyebrows slightly in her direction.   
  
Madam Pomfrey then began bustling around him, checking that everything was as it should be. After a few minutes she declared, “Well, everything seems to be in order, but I’d like to keep you in overnight for observation.” Sounding rather dejected, the nurse returned once again to her office.  
  
Sam chuckled softly. “It looks as if you could give her a run for her money.”  
  
Emma smiled and inched closer to the bed. “How did you know it was me?” she asked.  
  
“Excuse me?” Sam replied, perplexed.  
  
“Well, you didn’t seem at all surprised when you opened your eyes to find me there.”  
  
“Ah,” laughed Sam, “I could see the brightness of your hair even with my eyes closed.” Emma laughed too. She was surprised at how at ease she felt with him. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” he enquired.  
  
Emma flushed; she was immensely thankful that she still had her face paint on at that moment in time. “The team wanted me to come and check on you because they couldn’t make it,“ waffled Emma, lying blatantly. “And seeing as I had to come up here anyway-“  
  
“Hang on, why did you need to come up to the Hospital Wing?” asked Sam suddenly, concern evident in his voice.  
  
“I hurt my hand.”  
  
“How?” he continued to press her.  
  
“Oh, because I punched Sian-“  
  
“What?” asked Sam, a grin spreading itself across his face. “Are you serious? What did you do that for?”  
  
“Because of what she did to you…” Emma replied meekly, not daring to meet his eye.  
  
Silence fell between them.  
  
“Wow, Em, I-“ Sam stopped himself mid-sentence and sighed loudly. Seemingly searching for a change of subject, he then asked, “So, what happened with the match?”  
  
“We lost,” answered Emma with a sigh.  
  
“What? Why? What happened?”  
  
“Well, Kirsty and James both flew down to make sure that you were going to be okay, and whilst they were down there, Sian made a play for the Snitch. Kirsty did all she could to try and beat her to it, but Sian had had too great a head start and caught the Snitch.”  
  
Sam groaned loudly. “What was the score?”  
  
Emma screwed up her face as she tried to remember. “I think Sirius said that it was one hundred and ninety to eighty.” Sam swore. “Sorry, Sam.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” he replied, smiling at her.  
  
Another silence ensued.  
  
“James and Kirsty were in here earlier,” stated Emma nonchalantly.  
  
Sam raised his eyebrows and looked incredulously at her. “But I thought you said that none of the team could make it?”  
  
_Bugger_ , thought Emma as panic started to build up inside her. Feeling like a bag of nerves, she replied, stammering slightly, “Well they couldn’t come originally, but they changed their minds and decided to pop in…” she trailed off lamely.  
  
“Emma, why are you really here?”  
  
“I wanted to see for myself that you were going to be all right,” she blurted out.  
  
The smile had vanished from Sam’s face, and Emma suddenly felt scared - had she said something wrong? He was looking at her intently, but his eyes gave nothing away.  
  
“Not that I like you or anything,” she gabbled nervously, all the while staring at the ceiling. “I mean you’re not even  _that_  good looking – and… and… you have stupid hair!” she finished with a flourish. She darted a look at Sam and saw that his brow was furrowed.  
  
A few seconds elapsed before he spoke. “You don’t like me?”   
  
Was it Emma’s imagination, or was there a disappointed air to his tone? “No!” she squeaked untruthfully.  
  
“Because I was rather under the impression that you did.”  
  
Emma’s heart thudded in her chest as she replied, “Well, that just goes to prove how egotistical you are then, doesn’t it?”  
  
“I can’t pretend that I’m not disappointed to hear that,” continued Sam, ignoring her last statement. Emma snapped her head back around to face him. “I suppose I’ll just have to find another Gryffindor girl with so much compassion, sincerity, and grace that she makes Sian Morgan look like a mountain troll. A Gryffindor girl who is so drop dead gorgeous that I simply can’t believe she hasn’t been snapped up already.” Throughout this recital, Sam’s eyes never left hers.  
  
Realisation dawned on Emma; at least, it seemed to. Was Sam saying what she thought he was saying? Was he telling her the very thing that she had wanted him to tell her ever since fifth year? She simply couldn’t believe her ears. She furiously blinked the tears out of her eyes.  _Please let it be true_ , she begged. She couldn’t have bared it if Sam suddenly took away the thread of hope he had just dangled teasingly in front of her.  
  
“What?” she asked quietly finally finding her voice.  
  
“Finally caught on, have you?” chuckled Sam.  
  
“But-“  
  
“But what?” he countered.  
  
“I thought you didn’t like me.”  
  
“On the contrary,” replied Sam as he pushed the bed covers off himself and came to sit down beside her. “I’ve liked you for quite some time, Miss Bembridge.”  
  
He was unbelievably close; Emma could smell his aftershave and see every miniscule detail of his painted face. “Nice pyjamas.” she teased, looking down. Sam laughed. “They remind me of those ludicrous looking ones that James got for Christmas one year-“  
  
“Emma, for once in your life, stop bloody waffling.”  
  
And with that, Sam’s lips met hers.  
  
Little zings of electricity shot throughout her entire body, and it felt as if someone had set off a round of fireworks in her stomach.  
  
Sam’s hand found hers moments before he broke the kiss. She opened her eyes to meet his and saw that his face was alight with happiness. Sam indicated over the top of her head. “I think we have an audience.”  
  
Emma turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey standing by the window in her office. “Oh, God,” laughed Emma as she turned to face him once again.  
  
“So, how are we going to tackle the Gryffindor Gossips?” he asked her with a grin.  
  
Emma laughed at the groups’ given nickname. “Oh, I think they deserve to be kept in the dark, at least for now. Let’s just think of it as our little secret.”  
  
“Hmm, sounds like my idea of a plan,” he agreed, resting his forehead against hers, their Gryffindor coloured features clashing magnificently in the evening twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is sat grinning inanely* Sorry, I just simply love the end (sad I know when I wrote it, but I don't care :p!), Emma's got her man, yay! I'm interested, did anyone see that coming? Anyway, I hope I did it justice for you all, and that you enjoyed the Quidditch match. Just a quick note, I got the idea for the Marauders’ ‘rules’ from the TV show ‘Hustle’, and a brilliant episode it was too :D! I have to say that this chapter is a personal favourite of mine for many reasons. Thanks again for reading, please take the time to kudos and/or review I'd love to hear from the people who have read this far!


	10. Chapter Ten - The Air of Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets caught in the middle of a lover's tiff, but what Sirius and Kirsty don't know is that James has some rather unexpected news of his own...

It was near dusk when James returned to the common room with a noticeable spring in his step. His footsteps echoed as he walked briskly up to the portrait hole. It seemed that the majority of Hogwarts’ population was still in the Great Hall finishing off their dinner.   
  
He reached his destination and chirpily announced the password to the Fat Lady, who permitted his entrance instantaneously. As the familiar warmth and welcome of the common room hit him, he saw that not everyone was still down in the Great Hall.   
  
“Hello,” he said pleasantly at the sight of Sirius.  
  
Sirius stopped looking towards the girls’ staircase and turned to face him, looking slightly stunned to see someone else in the room. “Evening, Prongs.”  
  
Even though he had promised himself he would keep it quiet for at least another hour, James had the uncontrollably urge to blurt out everything to Sirius, regardless of whether it came out nonsensical or not. “Guess what?” he asked, unable to stop himself from bobbing up and down excitedly.  
  
But before Sirius even got the chance to guess, Kirsty came down from the girls’ dorms, checking her reflection in Emma’s mirror. “Do you really think I look like a Slytherin?”  
  
James looked up sharply at her question and furrowed his brow in confusion, momentarily forgetting his important news.   
  
“I didn’t say you looked like a Slytherin; I said you had Slytherin features,” replied Sirius calmly.  
  
“It’s the same thing,” she countered, stepping down from the last step.  
  
Deciding to investigate their puzzling conversation later, James commanded, “Hey, Kirst, guess what.”  
  
“And anyway, I only said you had Slytherin features in retaliation, since you actually  _said_  that I looked like a Slytherin,” confessed Sirius.  
  
“Yeah, but you do look like a Slytherin.”   
  
“Humph!” Sirius exclaimed indignantly.   
  
James hopped irritably from foot to foot - trust those two to be having a domestic, today of all days.   
  
Kirsty backtracked. “But of course you’re going to look like a Slytherin. Your whole family’s from Slytherin, whereas I, on the other hand, come from a long line of Gryffindors, so there is no way that I could look like a Slytherin.”  
  
“Au contraire, my dear Kirsty. You are the black sheep of the White family, and, therefore, you are easily susceptible to looking like a Slytherin. I, on the other hand, am the white sheep in the Black family, and, therefore, I am more susceptible to being, and looking like, a Gryffindor,” he finished, looking rather proud of himself.   
  
Kirsty opened and closed her mouth a few times. Either she was searching for the right comeback or extremely flummoxed by Sirius’ odd logic.   
  
“But you  _don’t_  look like a Gryffindor, which is what I’m getting at. Now, James,” retorted Kirsty wheeling around to look at him instead. “James looks like a Gryffindor.”  
  
“He does? So what makes him look like one and not me?” asked Sirius, intrigued.  
  
“The glasses, for one thing.”  
  
“How the hell do his glasses make him look like a Gryffindor?”  
  
“Well, no, they don’t make him look like a Gryffindor; they just make him not look like a Slytherin.”  
  
“How?” asked both Sirius and James incredulously.   
  
“Well, how many Slytherins do you know that wear glasses?” Sirius gave her a ‘yeah, I see your point’ look. “Exactly, that’s because glasses are a mark of intelligence—” James grinned proudly. “—and the Slytherins… Well, they’re not so smart.”  
  
“Careful, mate, you’re slagging off your own species there,” quipped James, feeling that he may as well join in with the debate if they weren’t going to listen to his news.   
  
Kirsty glared at him. “Don’t you start taking his side, Potter!”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Kirst.”  
  
“You said that glasses are a mark of intelligence?” questioned Sirius. Kirsty nodded. “Have you met Emma?” he continued to remark cheekily.   
  
“I’m telling her that you said that!”   
  
“Please do,” answered Sirius with a grin.  
  
“Anyway, guys, now that we’ve verified that I look like a Gryffindor and Sirius doesn’t, I have news!”   
  
Choosing to ignore James for the third time, Sirius continued, “So, what else, besides James’ glasses, makes him look more like a Gryffindor than me? I mean, we both have dark hair - as do you by the way - dark eyes - ditto for you - and are tall and sarcastic, also like you.”  
  
“Well…” Kirsty pondered this for a minute. “I would have to say his bubbly personality and charming smile.”  
  
James grinned stupidly at this praise, even though he was becoming agitated because they weren’t listening to what he had to say.  
  
“Is this your way of breaking it to me that I have a miserable, loner-like personality and a repulsive smile?” asked Sirius in mock distress.  
  
Kirsty laughed. “No, but sometimes you do tend to be a bit loner-like. Not so much anymore, but you used to be that way. It’s just that you tend to give off more of a haughty and mysterious vibe, whereas James is very outgoing and amiable, and you know that you have a very sexy, enticing smile, which is perfect for luring unsuspecting fan girls into your bedroom.”  
  
“Did you just give me a compliment, Miss White?”  
  
“I think I may well have. You were way overdue one.”  
  
“Speaking of luring people into bedrooms, I have news!” exclaimed James, his voice rising an octave higher.   
  
They both looked at him in puzzlement for a moment before turning to look at each other again.   
  
“I’m sorry, Kirst, you don’t look like a Slytherin. You’re a gorgeous Gryffindor girl through and through.”  
  
Kirsty blushed a little from his compliment. “Why thank you, Sirius. You don’t look like a Slytherin either, and even if you did, you’d look like a very sexy Slytherin Sirius at that.”  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
“ _Enough_  with the gushy alliteration talk!” James blurted out in annoyance.  
  
Sirius and Kirsty looked at him slightly shocked.   
  
“Thank you. Now, for the last time, guess what.”  
  
“What?” they both asked in unison, smiles playing across both their faces as if both of them were fully aware of the agitation they had caused him.  
  
“I asked Lily out!”  
  
“Yeah, what else is new?” asked Sirius flippantly.  
  
“You know, maybe we should ask Remus whether we look like Slytherins or not. He’s bound to give us an honest opinion,” pondered Kirsty.  
  
“Good idea!”  
  
“ _Guys_!” whined James.  
  
“Prongs, what in heavens name is wrong with you? You’re like an upset five year old coming down off his sugar high. Look, you already told us your news - you asked Lily out again - yes fantastic, so what are you whining for now?” ranted Sirius.  
  
James took a deep breath. Now that the time was here, he was finding it extremely difficult to get the words out. He cleared his throat.  _This is it_ , he thought, and he felt a torrent of excitement and nerves wash over him. He took a final calming breath and looked directly at them both. “I asked Lily out, and she said yes!”  
  
James was sure that his eardrums had been burst by the almighty squeal that erupted from Kirsty upon hearing this news.  
  
“What? Are you serious?” asked Sirius, his face lit up with excitement.   
  
Kirsty was now jumping up and down on various pieces of furniture to release some of her pent-up excitement.   
  
“Deadly serious. We’re going on a date this weekend.” Even as he heard himself say the words, he found himself replaying the entirety of the glorious conversation inside his head.   
  
_“Hey, Potter!” Lily called excitedly from inside the door to the Room of Requirement.  
  
James turned in surprise - Lily Evans hiding inside the Room of Requirement? He must be seeing things.  
  
“Lil, what are you—?”  
  
“Quickly, in here.”   
  
“How do you know about the Room of Requirement?” he asked once inside.  
  
“Oh please, James, everybody knows about the Room of Requirement. “  
  
“What even law-abiding citizens such as yourself?” he teased.  
  
Lily smiled. “Uh-huh.”  
  
“So what’s going on, Lil?” asked James, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, like he always did when he was nervous.  
  
“I just thought it was about time we had a chat,” she replied. Her voice was riddled with nerves, and a slight red tinge appeared on her cheeks.  
  
“In the Room of Requirement?” questioned James for clarification.  
  
“Yes, in the Room of Requirement,” she replied in exasperation.  
  
“Okay, what did you want to talk about? Because it’s very rare for us to have a one-to-one, even in a room as stunning as this.” James adored the Room of Requirement. An air of mischief surrounded it, and he was pretty sure that no one could fathom its innermost workings. The room held a special place in James’ heart. Not only had the Marauders failed to find it until last year, but when attempting to put it on their map it had turned out to be unplottable. It was definitely a room after his own heart. Though, he was still immensely intrigued as to how Lily could have possibly found out about its existence.   
  
The room in question was filled with bright sunbeams that radiated the last of the autumn heat. A large window was present on the wall to James’ right, and out of it he could see the Quidditch pitch, in all its magnificent glory. Birds chirped merrily outside the window, and it reminded James heart-warmingly of home. Inside the room there was an impressive fireplace, not awfully unlike the one in the Gryffindor common room, but the fire had not yet been lit. A large, dark red, L-shaped sofa was the centrepiece of the room, and various wizarding games were scattered around the assortment of tables and desks. Finally, there was, in James’ opinion, the best part of the whole room: its scent - the smell of freshly mown grass, which he absolutely adored.   
  
“I thought you’d like it,” announced Lily, as she too let her gaze wander around the room.   
  
“So… why are we in here?” ventured James, becoming slightly embarrassed by the fact that Lily had thought this room up especially for him.  
  
“Well, um…” Lily cleared her throat as if she was suffering from extreme nerves. “Emma and Sam are talking again, Kirsty and Sirius shared a bed, and Hayley and Remus are both in extreme denial about their feelings for each other, so I thought that maybe it was about time that you and I did something…” She trailed off, her face now ever redder.  
  
James was stunned. Did she mean what he thought she meant? His heart now seemed to be beating somewhere in the region of his Adam’s apple, and he felt slightly nauseous. After being in love with her for the last three years, was this going to be where it finally ended?   
  
“What, you mean stop pretending like you still hate my guts and that I’m still as arrogant as ever?” he asked with forced jokiness.   
  
“I never hated your guts… and you were never really overly arrogant…” She trailed off once again and looked down at her feet. James noted that she looked immensely uncomfortable.   
  
“Who are you kidding? I was the most arrogant git out, besides Padfoot of course. But I’d like to think that I’ve calmed down some over the last few years.”  
  
“You have,” agreed Lily, her voice much quieter.   
  
“Lil, what are we really here for?” asked James, turning serious.  
  
To James’ frustration, she wouldn’t look up to meet his gaze as she answered, “Well... you haven’t asked me out in a while, and I thought – I thought that maybe you’d lost interest…” She trailed off, her voice wobbling slightly.  
  
James felt as if he had had the wind knocked out of him. _ She thinks I’m not interested anymore? How could I ever lose interest in her? I love her for God’s sake _!  
  
“Lil, I only stopped asking you out to prove how mature I could be in the hope that you’d finally fall for me, and call me arrogant, but I think it may just have worked,” he confessed, slowing down his speech so that she caught every last syllable.  
  
He extended his hand out and gently lifted her chin up to look at him. “Am I right?” he asked, looking deep into her eyes for his answer.  
  
She nodded, and he could see tears glistening in her eyes. “James, Slughorn’s holding one of his parties this Saturday, and I wondered, if you wanted to that is, if you’d like to come—“  
  
That was all James needed to hear. He gently put his finger on her lips, and she looked up at him, startled. “I’m going to stop you right there, Evans.” She continued to look at him, but her expression turned to one of confusion and hurt. “I’ve been waiting three years to do this, and you are not going to take it away from me now.”  
  
She smiled at him, and a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
James calmed his nerves, took a deep breath and asked, “Lily Evans, would you allow me to accompany you to professor Slughorn’s party this weekend as your date?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
James felt his heart soar; after years of trying, he had finally captured the girl of his dreams.  
  
“I would love to go with you, James Potter!”  
  
James picked her effortlessly up off the ground and hugged her tight. Her shrills of laughter reverberated through his entire body. He put her down, saw the wide grin plastered across her face and knew that he must look equally, if not more, ecstatic. Then, for fear that this wonderful scenario would disintegrate before his very eyes, he kissed her.   
  
Words could not describe the sensation he felt when she reciprocated the kiss and allowed her body to arc into his. He could taste the tanginess of her strawberry lip balm and feel the touch of her hand against his lower back, and they spurred him to greater heights. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate, and James allowed his hand to caress the scarlet tendrils at the back of her neck, his other hand coming to rest at the top of her hip. He poured every ounce of three years’ pent up desire for Lily into the kiss, and she accepted it without trepidation.   
  
Her fingers raked through his unkempt mass of black hair, ruffling it up and no doubt making it even messier than it had been before, and it made James break the kiss.  
  
He glanced upwards at Lily’s hand in his hair before bringing his gaze back down to meet hers. Breathlessly, he remarked, “Hypocrite!”  
  
She chuckled softly, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
He snaked both of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. His hazel eyes bored into hers, and he revelled in their emerald beauty, knowing that, for now at least, they belonged solely to him._  
  
\--------------  
  
Lily buried her face against James’ chest, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. She had no doubt that the majority of the Gryffindor table were now looking her and James’ way and probably members of the other Houses too.  
  
The secret had been kept for a grand total of thirty minutes, before Kirsty had flounced into the Great Hall and rained magnificently on Lily’s parade.  
  
Trust James to tell the only two in the group who  _couldn’t_  keep a secret.  
  
Lily had been enjoying her sausage and mash, when Kirsty had sped into the hall, Sirius tailing not far behind her, demanding, “Is it true? Is it true?” at the top of her lungs.  
  
Lily had feared that she knew exactly to what Kirsty was referring, but she waited until a loitering James entered the hall before receiving her confirmation. Upon his arrival, he grinned sheepishly at her, and she knew he had been unable to contain it any longer.   
  
She shook her head at him, but a smile played across her lips. She could hardly stay mad at him when he had waited for this exact scenario for over three years.  
  
He had walked over and sat on the bench beside her, snaking his arm protectively around her waist in order to help defend against the group’s excited babbling and questioning.  
  
“You know that you’re just giving them more ammunition, don’t you?” James leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.  
  
Her skin prickled pleasantly at his closeness.  
  
“When did it happen?”  
  
“ _Where_  did it happen?”  
  
“ _How_  did it happen?”  
  
“Have you kissed yet?”  
  
“When did you start liking him?”  
  
“Who initiated it?”  
  
The questions rolled in at top speed, each of their friends seeming eager for answers.  
  
Lily lifted her head up and met James’ gaze. He shrugged and gave her an easy smile, before looking over at the group whose faces were shining with anticipation. “About half an hour ago, in the Room of Requirement, Lily pounced on me, more times than you can count. Personally I’ve always thought I was quite a catch, and surprisingly Lily did and about bloody time too.”  
  
Lily looked at him in exasperation. She was  _so_  going to get him for those last four answers later. The excited chatter didn’t break out again like Lily had expected it to, but rather they all pinned their questioning gazes upon her instead. Clearly, they weren’t going to give in until they had gleaned every tiny detail.  
  
“ _You_  initiated it?” gasped Emma. “Seriously?”   
  
“Seriously,” replied Lily with a smile.  
  
The group looked stunned.  
  
“But just to clarify,  _I_  was the one who did the asking out,” piped up James.  
  
“Only because you stopped me from doing it!” Lily laughed, prodding him playfully in the side.  
  
“So when did you decide that arrogance was most definitely the way to your heart?” enquired Sirius.  
  
James reached across the table and clipped him around the back of the head. Sirius gave him a rueful smile.   
  
Lily thought hard.  _When had she actually fallen for the illustrious James Potter_?   
  
Fifth year had marked the turning point in their relationship, she knew that for definite, but what was it that had made her fall for him?  
  
She had informed Hayley during the summer that, on occasion, she found James to be infuriatingly loveable and cute, but she had never told Hayley that her feelings had actually progressed a lot further and that actually towards the end of sixth year she had started receiving an uncomfortable flip in her stomach every time she was in close proximity to him.  
  
The beginning of this year had been hell. Having to spend most evenings on her own with James whilst she was doing her Head Girl duties had been an obstacle that she had never expected to face.  
  
You could have cut the tension between them on those evenings with a knife. She and James always forced polite conversation, but the awkwardness between them was always there, not helped along by the fact that every time James touched her or smiled at her the beating of her heart went into overdrive.  
  
The spat with the Slytherins on the first day of term had been the real eye opener. For the first time in her six years at Hogwarts, Lily had been on the side of James Potter, not Severus Snape. During the confrontation, James had refrained from uttering a single hex, curse or jinx, his sole focus being on protecting and rescuing his friends.   
  
James’ choice of reaction had resulted in inner turmoil for Lily, for she could no longer pretend that he was the same arrogant James Potter whom she had so openly despised back in fifth year.   
  
Waking up next to James on the common room sofa after Quidditch practice that night had definitely been one of the best moments she could ever recall having at Hogwarts. The feel of his body so close to hers, the smell of him ensnaring her senses, the weight of him pressing down on her and the lust and love in his eyes had all very nearly driven her over the edge. She had found herself wondering whether or not he would kiss her, and the fluttering in her stomach told her that she hoped he would. But, being the sensible person that she was, she had put a stop to it. She could have had James Potter then and there, but a niggling voice in the back of her head had been telling her that it was far too soon.  
  
The way James had taken it all in his stride had surprised her and made her forever grateful. When he kissed her sweetly on the nose, her heart had swelled with even more love for him, and watching him walk away from her had been sheer torture.  
  
Nearly two weeks had passed since that fateful night, and neither she nor James had bought the subject up again. It had been two weeks in which Lily had to endure the frantic fluttering in her stomach and excited beating of her heart at the very sight of him, two weeks in which she had realised that she wanted James Potter more than she had ever dared to want him before.   
  
Scared that she had missed her chance, she began to put her plan into action, and in doing so, she did something that she had never in a million years envisaged herself doing: she asked James Potter out. His turning the tables and beating her to it had been so hopelessly romantic that she had nearly swooned there and then.   
  
As for the kiss, she felt deliriously happy just thinking about it. She had felt him put all the need and desire for her that he had harboured for three years into that kiss, and it had very nearly overwhelmed her. When he broke the kiss to inform her that she was a hypocrite she couldn’t help but grin inanely, for in a strange way, at that precise moment in time, they had come full circle.  
  
Coming out of her reverie, she looked up to address her friends once again. “Well, I think I started liking him near the end of sixth year. To be honest, I don’t think it could have been long after the time he helped that young, second year girl out of the trick step hole in the staircase.” She turned to James. “You were so kind to her, and it was then that I realised how much you’d matured.”  
  
His eyes crinkled at the corners, and he kept his intense gaze pinned on her.   
  
The group were all exchanging glances and smiling happily at each other.  
  
“But surely you must have fancied him before then?” protested Kirsty.  
  
Lily furrowed her brow. “I think I began to fancy him back in third year.”  
  
James’ face lit up like a child who had just been told that Christmas would be coming early this year. “Seriously?” he asked, elated.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in fond disbelief. “Yes, but it didn’t mean that I liked you; it just meant that I recognised the fact that you were very good-looking.”  
  
“Oh,” James replied, looking slightly crestfallen.  
  
“To be fair though, Prongs, you were an arrogant little git,” supplied Sirius.  
  
“Hark who’s talking,” said James with a laugh.  
  
“Touché,” replied Sirius with a grin.  
  
“So that’s why you got so much rattier with him during fourth year, because you were furious with yourself for fancying him!” exclaimed Kirsty, giving Lily a slightly disapproving look.  
  
“Just like you then really, Kirst.”  
  
“What?” she cried, looking immensely alarmed.  
  
“Well, you fancied Sirius in the second year, and you were angry at yourself for finding a Black good-looking.”  
  
Sirius gave Kirsty a smug look.  
  
“Yeah, well,” she mumbled.  
  
“So where are you two going on your first date?” asked Peter.  
  
James looked mildly uncomfortable for a moment before answering, “To the Slug Club party this weekend.”  
  
“What?” asked Remus in disbelief.   
  
“But you hate everything about the Slug Club,” protested Sirius. “And you swore that you’d  _never_  become a member!”  
  
“Yes, I know, but I’m not going as a member, am I? I’m going as a guest.”  
  
Sirius folded his arms huffily and looked away from his best friend. “You said that the only way that you’d attend one of old Sluggy’s parties was if he invited us three along too, so that we could cause some Marauder-type havoc.”  
  
“But I didn’t foresee this situation then, did I? I think I should be allowed to make an exception considering the fortuitous circumstances,” countered James.  
  
“So what you’re really saying is that you’re ditching us for a girl?”   
  
“Not  _a_  girl,  _my_  girl - this is Lily we’re talking about, Padfoot…  _Lily_.” He enunciated her name clearly.  
  
“That’s not the point! The point is that you’re breaking the second rule of the Marauders: never let girls get in the way of our friendship.”  
  
“I thought that was the third rule,” chipped in Emma.  
  
“Oh, not this again,” groaned Hayley, rolling her eyes.  
  
“You know, anyone would think you were jealous, Sirius,” remarked Kirsty.  
  
“Yeah, is there something you’d like to tell me, Padfoot?” enquired James with a grin.  
  
Sirius looked immensely perplexed.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’ve started batting for the other side!” exclaimed Emma in mock horror.  
  
“Huh? Batting for whose side? Slytherin’s?” he queried, his brow furrowed.  
  
Lily squealed with laughter along with the others.  
  
“What’s so funny?” he demanded.   
  
“They’re enquiring as to whether or not you’re gay, Padfoot,” Remus informed him helpfully.   
  
“ _What_?” yelped Sirius. “Sirius Black, gay? That’s absurd; that’s what it is! Prongs, you go ahead and go on your stupid date. See if I care!”  
  
Lily and the others exchanged smirks.  
  
Kirsty took a deep breath, but Sirius cut her off before she addressed him. “If you dare say another word, Kirst, I will make it my life purpose to prove to you that I’m not gay.”  
  
Kirsty looked slightly startled before asking, “How?”  
  
“Use your imagination.” replied Sirius in a low growl. Lily and Hayley raised their eyebrows at each other as Emma tittered over in the corner. “Oh, stuff the lot of you!” exclaimed Sirius dislodging himself from the bench. “I’m going to get some homework done.”  
  
And with that, he stormed out of the Hall.  
  
“Time of the month,” Emma informed them all knowledgeably.  
  
\--------------  
  
“How do I look?” James asked Remus nervously.  
  
“Rather dashing, if I’m honest,” replied Remus with a smile.  
  
“Tuh, and I’m the gay one!” exclaimed Sirius indignantly.  
  
“Will you let it go already?” cried Peter in exasperation.  
  
Sirius took on a sulky disposition.  
  
James honestly couldn’t remember being more nervous in his life. Pre-Quidditch nerves were nothing compared to this.  
  
“Do I look like a man worthy of Lily Evans?”  
  
“Oh, I’d say so,” replied Remus reassuringly.  
  
“What time is it?” asked James for what must have been the tenth time.  
  
“Ten to eight.”   
  
James nodded. “This is killing me; I’m far too excited to wait!”   
  
“Why can’t I have that?” wailed Sirius.  
  
“Have what?” asked Peter with a mischievous grin. “James? Or what James has got?”  
  
Sirius threw a pillow at his head. “For the last time,  _I’m not gay_! What I meant was: why can’t I fall in love with somebody? I don’t ever remember counting down the minutes and waiting with anticipation to meet up with one of my dates, and I want it.”  
  
“Do you have anyone in particular in mind who you’d like to get excited about meeting?” asked James with a knowing smile.  
  
“No,” lied Sirius, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Remus smirked.  
  
“And you’re just as bad.” James rounded on him. “You’re in extreme denial, my friend.”   
  
Remus glared at him.  
  
“I think you should go down there a bit earlier, Prongs,” suggested Peter, possibly to stop the outbreak of a war.  
  
“Seven minutes to eight,” supplied Remus. “Alright, off you go and good luck!”  
  
James entered the common room with his heart thumping madly against his ribcage. He smoothed out the creases in his dress robes and made one last desperate attempt to flatten down his hair.  
  
At bang on eight o’clock, when James was watching the rain fall past the window, Lily emerged from her dorm. He heard her gentle footsteps before he actually saw her. Straightening up from his leaning position beside the window, he turned around.  
  
She was quite simply a vision. She wore a dark green dress, which complimented her emerald eyes beautifully. It tightly hugged her hips tightly and showed off her slim waist and hourglass figure. It was cut low at the neck displaying a subtle hint of cleavage. Her shimmering red hair cascaded over her shoulders, and she greeted him with a timid smile.  
  
James exhaled and took a few tentative steps towards her. “Wow,” he declared, “you look… gorgeous.”  
  
Lily visibly relaxed. “Thank you. I must say you look rather dapper yourself.”  
  
“I aim to please.” The sound of tittering emanated from the top of the girls’ staircase. James raised his eyebrows questioningly at Lily.  
  
“I think we’re being watched,” she informed him.  
  
James removed his wand from his pocket. He waved it in the direction of the entrance to the girls’ dorms and the door slammed shut.  
  
“Aww!” cried the disappointed voice of Kirsty.  
  
He turned once again to Lily and produced an orchid from the end of his wand.  
  
“Wow,” she exclaimed, “you certainly do know how to make a girl swoon.”  
  
“Yeah, Moony briefed me before I came down,” he confessed with an easy smile.  
  
“Really? I would have thought that making girls swoon was Sirius’ forte.”  
  
“No, Padfoot is surprisingly useless.”  
  
“Which again adds to our theory,” she pointed out. She and James both laughed.  
  
“Shall we go?” he asked her as he presented her with the flower.  
  
She smiled radiantly, before linking her arm through his and allowing him to lead her through the portrait hole.  
  
\--------------  
  
“Oh, and over there is Archie Pace, the Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes,” James informed her, pointing over at a small, balding fellow.  
  
“Oooh, and look there’s the captain of the Moose Jaw Meteorites, Dante Benenaté!” exclaimed James excitedly.  
  
“You just made that name up,” replied Lily with a sceptical look.  
  
“I did not! They’re a Canadian Quidditch team!” he retorted defensively. She gave him a tantalising smile. “Drink?” James enquired, wrapping his arm fully around her waist, where it had been slowly inching towards for the last five minutes.  
  
She nodded in affirmation, and James proceeded to lead her around the edge of the room. They passed a group of girls conversing in hushed whispers, and as they did so, Lily could not ignore the smouldering looks of hatred and jealousy that were radiating her way.  
  
As she and James reached the drinks table, Lily saw a large protruding stomach emerge from the mass of students, past and present, gathered in the middle of the room, and Professor Slughorn made a beeline for her, his silver walrus-like moustache billowing madly.   
  
“Slug alert,” she whispered in James ear.  
  
Lily saw James watch the approaching professor out of the corner of his eye, and removing his hand from where it had been ladling punch into glasses, he allowed it to again stake its claim around her waist.  
  
“Ah, Mr Potter, finally come to your senses I see. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the lure of my little club forever.”  
  
“Actually, Sir,” replied James, plastering on his most charming smile, “I’m here as a guest.”  
  
He tightened the grip around Lily’s waist and pulled her even closer toward him.  
  
Slughorn’s small eyes flitted between the couple before him and, looking completely flabbergasted, he announced, “Well, I must say this really  _is_  a turn up for the books. Well, I offer you my congratulations and wish the two of you the best of luck.”  
  
“Thank you, Sir,” replied Lily graciously, smiling up at James, who was beaming back.  
  
“Now, Mr Potter, there is someone here that I really think you should talk to… ah there he is - Perrin! Wait there, old boy!” He turned back to James, “Perrin Quigley, works over in the Portkey office. I’ll have a word and see if there’s anything he can do for you.” With a conspiratorial wink at James, Slughorn departed in the direction of his contact.  
  
“Do I really look like someone who should work in the Portkey office?” James asked her, appalled.  
  
Lily simply couldn’t help but laugh at the horrified look on his face. “Don’t worry, he tried to get me a job as a member of the Pest Advisory Board last year,” she replied with a grimace.  
  
“Oooh, fun,” he stated sarcastically.  
  
“Oh, no, he’s coming back!” exclaimed Lily in dismay.  
  
“Quick, this way!” instructed James, removing his hand from around her waist and taking a hold of her hand instead.  
  
They dodged in and out of the mingling guests, and Lily found herself out of breath from laughing so much. Eventually, they came to halt beside the door of Slughorn’s office.  
  
“What now?” asked Lily, taking deep, calming breaths. “We won’t be able to avoid him all night.”  
  
“Well, we could leave,” proposed James with a devilish glint in his eye.  
  
Torn between her obligation to remain at the party and her desire to be alone with James, Lily anxiously chewed the inside of her lip.  
  
“But only if you want to of course,” he hastily amended upon seeing her reaction.  
  
Surveying the crowd, Lily saw them part to allow Slughorn to waddle through; he surveyed the room every which way, evidently looking for them. In the end though, it was the last resounding jealous glare from a passing fifth year Ravenclaw girl that made Lily’s mind up.  
  
She turned back to James. “Let’s go.”  
  
*  
  
James crushed her up against the wall as Filch hobbled past the alcove, in which they were hiding. His body pinned her in place, and his right arm rested on the wall just above her head. She had the uncontrollable urge to giggle, and James, seeming to sense this, bought his hand down over her mouth. Looking up at him, she saw that he too had an amused grin plastered on his face. As she listened intently, Filch’s shuffling footsteps began to fade away. James’ gaze now remained fixed on what Lily supposed was the caretaker’s retreating back.   
  
“Come on!” he instructed her in a hurried whisper as he took her firmly by the hand once more.  
  
As they raced across the Entrance Hall, Lily’s giggles finally erupted.  
  
“Shhh,” James scolded her, although he too looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. “Hurry up!”  
  
He dragged her through the door and into the chilly grounds. Goosebumps immediately rose up on her bare arms, and involuntarily, she shivered.   
  
“Where now?” she asked, trying desperately to stop her teeth from chattering.  
  
“This way,” answered James as he began to lead her once again.  
  
“Hang on,” requested Lily, bending down and slipping off one of her silver sandals.”  
  
“Women!” exclaimed James exasperatedly as she managed to ease the second one off as well.  
  
“Now we can go.”  
  
James shook his head and reached for her hand. He led her over to the far edge of the lake and stopped to survey the area.  
  
“If Filch comes out here, he’s going to find us for sure,” worried Lily.  
  
James, seemingly happy with their location, replied, “Ah, but, Lil, you are forgetting that the first rule of the Marauders is to always be prepared.”  
  
“Not another rule,” scoffed Lily. “You sound like the bloody boy scouts!”  
  
“Look, do you want to stay out of trouble or not?” James retorted.  
  
“I’m sorry,” replied Lily with an amused smile. “I bow down to the superiority that is the Marauders.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it,” replied James a mischievous glint present in his eye. “Now, sit.” Lily gave him a sceptical look before complying.   
  
She adjusted her dress, whilst James began to rummage in the pockets of his dress robes for something. She heard a clinking noise and two Butterbeer bottles emerged from the small inside pocket.  
  
“Wha—?” The question died on her lips as James passed the bottles over to her.  
  
“Hold these a minute.”  
  
Lily watched as James pulled something fluid and silvery-grey out of the pocket.  
  
She recognised it instantly. Even though she had had only seen it once before - on the night that she, Kirsty and Emma had found out that Remus was a werewolf - she had never forgotten about it.  
  
James pulled the shining, silvery cloth through his hands, and Lily marvelled at how the material cascaded like water over his fingers. He came and sat down beside her, and Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.   
  
“Undetectable Extension Charm,” he informed her.  
  
“Ah, the perks of dating a Marauder,” sighed Lily jokingly with a roll of her eyes.  
  
James gave her a fleeting smile, before he shook out the cloak and placed it like a blanket over the top of them both. He popped the tops of the two bottles with his wand, before taking one from her.   
  
“There ain’t nothing better,” he informed her with a grin. “Cheers.”  
  
“Cheers,” she echoed, chinking her bottle against his.  
  
James stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back, propping himself up with his left arm as his right kept a firm grip on his drink. The front of his shoulder rested against Lily’s shoulder blade, and at his touch, she too relaxed and stretched out her legs.  
  
James took a long swig of his Butterbeer, before pointing up at the cloudless sky and asking, “Do you know which constellation that one is?”  
  
“Ursa Major,” she replied without hesitation.  
  
“Oh, very good, someone obviously paid attention in Astronomy. How about that one?” he asked again.  
  
She studied the cluster of stars closely before answering, “Ara.”  
  
Was it just Lily’s imagination or did James keep pointing at constellations that were nearing her side of the sky?   
  
“Okay then, clever clogs, show me which star is Sirius’ star,” requested James, looking smug.  
  
Lily furrowed her brow and feigned puzzlement. “Is it that one?” she queried, pointing over to the far end of James’ stretch of sky.  
  
“Wrong. It’s that one,” he replied, pointing to a star far away in the distance in Lily’s sky. By doing so, he managed to lean so close towards her that his face was inches away from her own.  
  
“Oops, silly me,” she replied merrily.  
  
James’ mouth twitched, and his gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and back again. Lily swallowed hard as James discarded his Butterbeer and bought his hand down to rest on her thigh, just above the knee.  
  
His lips softly touched hers then withdrew. She exhaled; she hadn’t even been aware that she had been holding her breath. Seeing as though he had received no objections James reinitiated the kiss.  
  
If their first kiss had been full of all the desire that James had harboured for her for three years, then this one definitely encompassed all the love.  
  
Things became more heated, and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to the ground along with her.  
  
Butterbeer bottles lay forgotten on the ground by their feet, and if Lily strained her ears, she could just hear the sound of Filch cursing wayward students somewhere way off in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, interesting! Will that suffice do you think ? :p I hope I did it justice for you all, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading and please take the time to review! xx


	11. Chapter Eleven - Patroni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How disastrous can having a few drinks with your friends really be?

December arrived at Hogwarts in spectacular fashion. Within the first couple of weeks, the grounds had already been tucked-in safely beneath a crisp blanket of pure white snow. However, at that precise moment in time, the snow was acting with ill-construed innocence as snowflakes drifted small and angel-like to the ground. Emma forced her eyelids open in order to watch its progress as it slowly drifted past the frosty common room windows. Her eyes flicked to the roaring fire that spread warmth throughout her entire body and cast her in an orange glow. She closed her eyes again with a contented sigh as she snuggled her head farther into the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam responded by kissing her lightly on top of her head and snaking his arm further around her shoulders. Emma moved her hand under his jumper and gently stroked his stomach through the fabric of the t-shirt that was underneath. She felt Sam smile into her hair as he began to trace his fingertips lightly along the top of her arm in a circular motion.   
  
Moments like this were very rare between the two of them. All of their friends - and the rest of the school, for that matter - were still unaware of their union; as far as they knew, Emma and Sam had just become good friends. So, the pair pretty much had to grab their alone time when they could. The only reason why they were able to be so cosy at the moment was because Lily, Remus, Hayley and James were all currently at the last Prefect meeting of the term and Kirsty, Sirius and Peter were all out frolicking about in the snow.   
  
Not that they would have had any problems with Hayley anyway, seeing as she had currently been banned by Kirsty, James and Sirius in particular and partially by Sam too, owing to her guiding Ravenclaw to victory against Hufflepuff in her first Quidditch match of the year. It was rather a sore subject, because Hayley had somehow managed to do the one thing that Kirsty hadn’t: catch the Snitch. James had announced that they had only banned her jokingly, though the look in his eyes had told Emma that there was some seriousness in it. After all, Kirsty, James and Sirius all got way too competitive over Quidditch. Emma guessed that it must be a Pureblood thing.  
  
Hushed voices emanated from outside the portrait hole, and Emma sat bolt upright. Beside her, Sam lazily opened his eyes and removed his arm from around her. Emma uncurled her feet from beneath her and inched herself away from Sam ever so slightly as Kirsty, Sirius and Peter walked into the room, each covered in a light dusting of snow.   
  
“Aw, would you look at that,” commented Sirius upon seeing the two of them seated on the sofa. “Our Emma and Sam all snuggled up together.”  
  
Emma scowled at him, and Sam laughed nervously behind her.  
  
“He’s sexy. He’s fine. He’s anything but mine. It’s Northy boy!” sang Kirsty, frightfully out of tune, staring pointedly at Emma. Emma aimed her now-more-prominent scowl at Kirsty instead. Kirsty simply grinned wickedly and avoided her gaze by looking over at Sam as she continued her song. “Hey, Sam, she’s mad—“  
  
“—she wants you in her pants! Oh, Northy-boy!” interjected Sirius, wailing horribly, and dancing along to his line of input.  
  
Peter roared with laughter as Emma and Kirsty both shot Sirius looks of disgust. Sam chuckled appreciatively beside Emma, and she reprimanded him by backhanding his arm.   
  
Kirsty hit Sirius around the head. “Oooh, kinky!” he replied with a flirtatious grin.  
  
Kirsty clicked her tongue. “You’re a lost cause, Sirius Black.” Sirius grinned proudly in response.  
  
The sofa groaned slightly next to Emma as Sam jumped up and walked around the back of it. Stopping directly behind Emma’s head, he leaned over the back of the sofa and sang in her ear, loud enough for the other three to hear, “Hey, Em, that’s fine. Come and see me anytime. Go Northy-boy!”  
  
Emma whipped her head around so fast that her neck cricked. She stared at Sam with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other three looking at them in shock and amusement.   
  
Kirsty stood, pointing between the two of them with an outstretched finger, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, obviously completely stunned that her plan to embarrass Emma had backfired.  
  
“Come on, let’s go upstairs and get into some warm clothes so that we can leave these two lovebirds alone!” suggested Peter teasingly.  
  
Sirius grinned and offered a wink Emma’s way, before following in Peter’s wake, dragging Kirsty along behind him, since she was still pointing from Sam to Emma and back again in complete disbelief.  
  
“What did you do that for?” asked Emma, jumping up from the sofa as she saw all three of her friends disappear up their separate staircases.   
  
“I’m sorry, I only did it for a laugh. They won’t put two and two together anyway,” replied Sam.  
  
“Well they might now,” noted Emma, coming to a standstill in front of him with her hands placed commandingly on her hips.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry that I’m not all that sorry, alright?”  
  
“No,” stated Emma defiantly.  
  
“Is this our very first lover’s tiff?” asked Sam playfully.  
  
“No,” she replied, relenting slightly as she gazed up at his smiling face. “Okay, maybe it’s a little bit of one.”  
  
Sam laughed lightly. “Look at us acting like a proper couple.”  
  
“Hmm,” sighed Emma as she inched forward and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
Sam brought his hand up to run it through her hair before bringing it back down to cup her chin. He then gently rubbed his thumb lightly across her cheek and cast a loving smile her way, before he turned to ascend the staircase.   
  
Emma watched him go, and as he reached the middle of the staircase, he stopped in his tracks, pulled his wand out of his pocket, and fired a spell behind his back as he continued upwards.  
  
The light from his wand formed itself into four words, and Emma squinted upwards to read them. ‘I’m still not sorry.’  
  
“Damn,” muttered Emma as a small smile pulled at her lips.  
  
\--------------  
  
Over a week had passed since James had returned to the common room after the Prefect’s meeting to be informed, by a rather flummoxed Kirsty, about the latest goings on between Emma and Sam. It had been a week in which snowmen had been built, snowballs thrown and icy puddles smashed. Hayley had finally been allowed back into the common room by James, who claimed that it had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that he was stuck on his Arithmancy homework, and McGonagall had routinely come around to take down the names of those students who would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. James, along with the other three Marauders and Sam, had hastily added his name to the list, even though his parents had been dreadfully upset upon hearing the news that he and Sirius would not be returning to spend Christmas at home. James had felt guilty but explained that he couldn’t miss staying at Hogwarts during his last year as a student. His parents had eventually relented, telling him that they would try their best to send him all his presents.   
  
The girls, however, had to explain their Christmas plans to McGonagall. They were to go back home on the train for the first week of the holidays, but they had all promised the boys that they would return via the Knight Bus to Hogwarts on Christmas Eve.   
  
It was now the end of their lunch break, and James and the rest of the group were all eagerly awaiting their last Defence against the Dark Arts lesson of the term. He hastily knocked back the last of his pumpkin juice and turned around to meet Lily, who had just arrived behind him. In one fluid motion, he stood up and entwined her hand in his whilst giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. It still seemed unreal to him that he could now hold her hand and peck her on the cheek whenever he wished.  
  
“Ready to go?” she asked him as their rabble of friends also started making movements from behind them.  
  
Without giving an answer, he reached down with his free hand and swung his bag over his shoulder before leading her out of the Great Hall.   
  
“Looking forward to the sleepover tomorrow?” he enquired as they ascended the staircase.  
  
Sirius’ birthday had been a month ago, and they had all decided that they would have a sleepover in the common room on the last Friday of term to finally celebrate. It would also be a nice way of sending the girls off, before they went back home the next day.   
  
“I can’t wait. It should be fun.”  
  
“Oi, just because Lily’s finally succumbed to your charms, it doesn’t mean that you can walk off without us!” yelled Sirius from behind them as he ran to catch up with them.  
  
“Jealous,” Lily whispered into James’ ear. James laughed lightly, and Sirius gave them both a sceptical look as he drew level with them. There was then a thundering of footsteps behind them, and James turned to see the rest of the group running up the stairs in Sirius’ wake.   
  
“Merlin! It’s impossible to get a moment alone in this place!” exclaimed James.  
  
“Tell me about it,” replied Emma huffily. Everybody gave her questioning looks, and Emma cast her eyes downwards.  
  
“So,” began Lily as they continued on their way. “Do you think that we’ll finally be doing Patronuses today?”  
  
“Patroni,” corrected Emma from behind them.  
  
James and Lily halted in their tracks and turned to survey her with raised eyebrows.  
  
“It’s not Patroni; it’s Patronuses,” Kirsty stated giving her a befuddled look.  
  
Emma snorted. “This coming from the girl who says sheeps and deers.”  
  
“And fishes,” added Kirsty proudly.  
  
Everybody apart from Emma started to laugh.  
  
Calming down, Hayley announced, “I think I’m going to have to agree with Kirst on this one, because it is in fact  _Patronuses_.”  
  
“But surely it follows the same rule as octopus and genius?” questioned Peter, sticking up for Emma as the group began their slow walk once again.  
  
“Yeah, but you say ‘we’re a bunch of geniuses’ not ‘we’re a bunch of genii’,” Kirsty informed him.  
  
“That’s debatable,” commented Remus dryly.  
  
“Look, let’s just get in there and see what Sir calls them, shall we?” suggested James.  
  
“Oh, if  _he_  says their Patronuses I’ll definitely be calling them Patroni,” piped up Sirius.  
  
“When are you going to stop this feud with MacIntosh?” asked Lily.  
  
“Never!” exclaimed Sirius indignantly as they arrived outside the door to MacIntosh’s classroom.  
  
*  
  
James had his face screwed up in concentration as he repeatedly muttered the Patronus incantation under his breath. “ _Expecto patronum_.”  
  
Yet another wisp of silvery looking gas emerged from the end of his wand, and James gritted his teeth in frustration, angry at himself for not being able to produce something corporeal. Obviously, his happy memory wasn’t happy enough.  _What could possibly be a better memory than winning your very first Quidditch match_? he wondered.   
  
Suddenly, there was an almighty bellow of ‘ _Expecto patronum_!’ from the right-hand side of the room, and James turned to see a great silver animal with wings erupt from Kirsty’s wand. It soared magnificently into the air above them all, before hurtling back down in a secure landing and strutting along the floor towards its caster. Kirsty stared at it in awe. “Wow,” she gasped audibly.   
  
Sirius was standing beside her and seemed unable to decide whether to be proud, impressed or annoyed. However, his features soon formed themselves into a scowl when Professor MacIntosh strode over to the two of them and boomed, “Absolutely magnificent, Miss White. I am astounded. You have truly outdone yourself. A corporeal Patronus so early in the lesson. Well I never. Thirty points to Gryffindor!”  
  
The Gryffindors in the room applauded, whereas the Slytherins muttered under their breath and threw scowls and looks of utter distaste in Kirsty’s direction.   
  
Kirsty grinned bashfully at her teacher, before turning back to the spot where her Patronus had been. Even as James watched, the eagle disappeared from the room in a swirl of what seemed like fog, leaving Kirsty looking bitterly disappointed and quite lost without her new companion.   
  
James then looked away from Kirsty and Sirius to concentrate once again upon a memory. But before he had even had the chance to regurgitate a memory from inside his head, Lily muttered the incantation from her position just inches away from his left shoulder, and something erupted from her wand and cantered around the room.  
  
James and Lily both squinted after it in order to try to recognise its form, but it was only when it turned back to face them that all became clear. James turned to gaze at Lily in wonder, but she stood staring straight ahead, the image of the silver doe shimmering in her eyes.   
  
He lightly touched her elbow, and she tore her gaze away from the Patronus to look at him. Love for him glistened in her eyes, and she didn’t seem nearly as shocked as James did by the doe’s appearance.   
  
_The stag and the doe_ , he realised, sending a loving smile in Lily’s direction.  
  
“It looks like you’ve had more of an impact on me than I thought, Potter,” she informed him teasingly.  
  
“I’ll say,” he replied, placing his hand on the small of her back and bending low to kiss her cheek. He stayed in this position for a moment, as out of the corner of his eye, he could see Snape watching them with flaming hatred in his eyes and his face contorted with disgust and disbelief. “We’re being watched,” James informed her, raising his head a little so he was able to whisper in her ear.  
  
Lily looked at James and then to the far corner of the room to which he was indicating. A defiant look appeared in her eyes, and for a moment she looked quite fierce, but then she turned back to James and said soothingly, “Ignore him,” before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.  
  
James felt quite dazed when she released him. He couldn’t believe she had just done that in the middle of a Defence against the Dark Arts class - it was just so unlike Lily. He gave her a half-amused, half-sceptical look and asked playfully, “Now who’s the one antagonising Snape?”  
  
Lily smirked. “Come on,” she announced, going for a change of subject. “You’ve got a Patronus to cast, and you’ve already been beaten to the punch by two girls.”  
  
James reached down and gave her a playful pat on the bum, and Lily made a noise of mock indignation. Once again, he closed his eyes, and this time a happy memory came to him in an instant. He concentrated hard on the image of a silver doe bursting from a wand, and Lily’s love for him burned like a beacon inside his chest. He opened his eyes and, flexing his wand-arm, he muttered, “ _Expecto patronum_ ,” continuously under his breath.   
  
Nothing was happening. It didn’t help that, out of the corner of his eye, he could see what looked like a silver owl flying around Hayley’s head, indicating that she too now had her Patronus. Determination rose within him, and he carried on with his chanting. Just when all seemed lost, James felt the sensation of a pair of soft lips kissing him lightly on the hollow of his throat. “ _Expecto patronum_!” he roared with all his might, and finally a huge beast of a shape exploded from within his wand.   
  
He turned to his left to see Lily, inches away from his shoulder, smiling sweetly up at him. “You’re so predictable,” she informed him.  
  
James gave her a puzzled look, and she nodded to a spot in front of them both. James swivelled around and came face to face with a ghostly-looking lion. It looked at him complacently, and it seemed to be awaiting orders. “Brilliant,” he affirmed with a giddy grin.  
  
“A Gryffindor through and through,” Lily observed, rolling her eyes with a loving smile.   
  
Over at the other side of the room, Professor MacIntosh was doing his rounds again, and came to a stop next to Sirius, who was waving his wand around manically trying to produce the slightest hint of silver.  
  
James dismissed his Patronus with a wave of his wand as he and Lily moved further towards Sirius and the professor to investigate. Kirsty was perched on the desk behind the two adversaries, kicking her legs out in front of her and watching with giddy amusement.   
  
“Still trying, Mr Black?” James heard MacIntosh ask as they came to a stand-still beside Kirsty. “Well, never mind,” the professor continued. “It’s a very hard spell to master, and I’m sure you really are giving it your best. Maybe you’ll have better luck next lesson.”  
  
Sirius gave MacIntosh a fierce look as the professor wandered away, and Kirsty began to chuckle to herself from beside James.  
  
“Oh,” said the professor, coming to a halt and turning back around. “But if I may offer you some advice? I’d say that you’d probably be a lot more productive if you didn’t spend half of your time gazing at Miss White out of the corner of your eye.”  
  
Sirius’ mouth dropped open, and his face formed into a scowl as he glared at MacIntosh’s retreating back. Kirsty had stopped giggling and was now looking at the back of Sirius’ head with a raised eyebrow and a perplexed look about her.  
  
James leant towards Lily and whispered, “MacIntosh one; Sirius one.” Lily laughed appreciatively.  
  
“How come this seems to be so much easier for you girls?” asked Sirius, sounding miffed. This statement did in fact seem to be true as the majority of the corporeal Patronuses in the room had indeed been cast by the female populous.  
  
“Because girls can multitask and concentrate on casting the spell as well as focusing on a happy memory, whereas boys can’t,” replied Kirsty happily.  
  
“Humph,” huffed Sirius. He then muttered, “I’ll show you,” though whether it was addressed to MacIntosh or Kirsty, James didn’t know, before brandishing his wand for the last time that lesson and yelling, “ _Expecto patronum_!” Just as the bell signalled the end of the lesson, a whirl of silver left Sirius’ wand and formed itself into the biggest Patronus the class had seen that lesson.   
  
“I get a lion, and you get an eagle, but Sirius always has to go that one better,” James commented, and Kirsty nodded in agreement.  
  
A majestic Griffin with a rather arrogant demeanour strode confidently towards Sirius. “Fantastic!” he exclaimed, throwing a smug look in his teacher’s direction.  
  
“Quieten down everybody! Quieten down!” instructed MacIntosh over the still-present mutterings of incantations. “Fantastic work today, everybody! I never expected to see so many corporeal Patronuses—“  
  
“Patroni,” said Sirius through a feigned cough.  
  
“—in the first lesson, but please do keep in mind that they are much more difficult to cast in the presence of a Dementor. Just because you can do it now, in broad daylight, does not mean you will be able to do it when and if the situation arises—“  
  
“Oh, great,” muttered Emma under her breath as she, like many others, had not produced her corporeal Patronus this lesson. She approached them from behind along with the rest of their fellow Gryffindor seventh years  
  
“—which is why we will return to Patronuses after the Christmas break. Again, brilliant work, everybody, and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas. Goodbye!”  
  
*  
  
The following evening, Sirius was standing in the centre of the Gryffindor common room watching the spectacle before him with intrigue. It was just after eleven o’clock, the common room had been cleared of all other students, and Kirsty was currently huffing and puffing as she struggled down the stairs with a huge bundle of sleeping bags and blankets piled high in her arms. Sirius had to admit that she was doing very well given that she couldn’t see where she was going. As Sirius moved forwards to relieve her of some of them, she stumbled on the second-to-last step and slid into the common room, landing hard on her bottom.   
  
“Ouch!” she groaned.  
  
In two long strides, Sirius stood in front of her. He hastily bent down and removed the blankets and sleeping bags that hadn’t fallen to the floor out of Kirsty’s arms and carried them over to a vacant armchair.  
  
“What a gentleman!” cried Kirsty. “You could have at least helped me up!”  
  
“You’re right, I could’ve, if you’d been clever enough to realise you were a witch and carried this lot down using your wand.”  
  
“Well, that was my plan,” argued Kirsty, standing up and wincing. “But Emma kind of dumped them on me and ran off to the bathroom before I could ask her to pass me my wand.”  
  
“So, it’s all Emma’s fault?” queried Sirius.  
  
“I’m glad we see eye-to-eye on such matters,” Kirsty announced. Sirius chuckled despite himself. “Do you reckon we’ve got enough stuff here?” asked Kirsty.  
  
“Oh, I’d say so,” affirmed Sirius, retrieving the rest of the blankets from the floor.   
  
Kirsty, meanwhile, was counting sleeping bags. “Nine,” she announced. “So that’s one for me, you, James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Emma, Hayley and …“  
  
“—Sam,” supplied Sirius.  
  
“Sam’s coming?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah, I asked him. I thought it would be a bit mean to have a sleepover and leave him in the dorms all alone.”  
  
“We’ve left Lesley and Mary up there without us,” Kirsty pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, but they have their own friendship groups. Plus, I thought that the more we put Emma and Sam together, the more likely that something will happen between the two of them.”  
  
“Ah,” said Kirsty in comprehension, pointing to her head with her index finger and then at Sirius.  
  
“So where’s everybody else?” asked Sirius, keen to get his birthday celebrations underway.  
  
“Well, Emma and Lily are both upstairs getting their pyjamas on; I’ve put Hayley in charge of munchies—“  
  
“—meaning that she’s gone downstairs with Remus so that he can show her how to get into the kitchens,” interjected Sirius.  
  
“—and as far as I know Peter, Sam and James are all still upstairs too,” she finished, giving him an annoyed look.  
  
“Sam is; Peter and James aren’t,” Sirius notified her.  
  
“Why, where have they gone?” she asked, intrigued.  
  
“All in good time, my friend.”  
  
She gave him a slightly sceptical look.  
  
“Pillows!” announced Sam, coming down the boys’ staircase to join them.  
  
“Excellent!” exclaimed Lily, walking down her own staircase at exactly the same time and helpfully taking some of the pillows off of Sam.  
  
“See, even Lily’s more gentlemanly than you, Sirius,” announced Kirsty.  
  
Lily gave her a puzzled look. “I’ll take that as a compliment, shall I?” Kirsty gave her a sheepish grin in response. “Now, who’s going to sleep where?” pondered Lily.  
  
“I call the spot next to the fire!” shouted Kirsty.  
  
“And I call being the one to push Kirsty into the fire in the middle of the night!” shouted Sirius mockingly. Kirsty gave him a dubious look. “That means I want the spot next to you,” he elaborated. Kirsty looked happier with this response, though she still seemed slightly suspicious as to why Sirius wanted to sleep next to her.   
  
*  
  
By the time Hayley and Remus had returned from the kitchens with platters full of food, Lily had turned the Gryffindor common room into a well-organised campsite. Kirsty, Sirius and Sam had now also changed into their pyjamas, with Sirius being scolded by Lily for wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts in the middle of winter.  
  
As the group were all sat around the roaring fire talking animatedly, the portrait hole creaked open, and James and Peter emerged from underneath James’ Invisibility Cloak, scaring Sirius, and everybody else, to death in the process. All was quickly forgiven, however, when they all laid eyes upon the huge crates full of Firewhisky that Peter and James were levitating in front of them.  
  
“Do I even want to know how you managed to get hold of these?” asked Lily sternly. James levitated the crates to the ground, and gave Lily a swift smile, before walking over and giving her a kiss.  
  
Peter, too, put his crates on the floor, before folding up a piece of paper and slipping it back into his pocket.   
  
“What was that?” asked Hayley, clearly not missing a trick.  
  
“Oh, nothing,” replied Peter quickly, sharing an alarmed glance with Sirius. After all, the girls were not supposed to know the last remaining secret of the Marauders.  
  
“Don’t worry, Lil, we intend to pay Madam Rosmerta back for her kindness,” James reassured her, nodding in the direction of the crates.  
  
“I don’t think I want to know how,” Lily stated.  
  
“Oh, I bet Sirius has some ideas on how he’d like to repay Madam Rosmerta,” announced Kirsty suggestively.  
  
Sirius darted a look of shock and indignation her way; Kirsty seemed tipsy already and they hadn’t even started drinking yet. “No, I don’t,” he informed her unconvincingly. She raised her eyebrows at him and snorted.  
  
“Let’s get some alcohol down us, shall we?” suggested Remus, stepping forward, grabbing two bottles, and exploding the tops off of them with his wand.  
  
Once everyone had been handed a magically refilling glass, courtesy of Remus, James stood in the centre of the group and raised his glass. “Here’s to our Padfoot, who’s all grown up,” he announced, nodding at Sirius. “Happy birthday, mate, and may there be many more of them to come!”  
  
“Here, here!” chorused everybody else in agreement, before the entire group took a swig from their glasses.  
  
“I have an idea,” announced Sam as he laid his glass down to rest on the top of his thigh. “Why don’t we make this drinking malarkey more interesting?”  
  
“Oh, no!” exclaimed Lily, giving Sam a stern look. “Whenever anyone says ‘let’s make things more interesting’ it always ends up in some macho drinking competition with everyone becoming unbelievably drunk.”  
  
“Ooh, that sounds like a good idea! Let’s do that!” yelled James excitedly, earning himself a slight look of disapproval from Lily.  
  
“Hey, come on, guys. It’s Sirius’ birthday, so let him decide,” implored Hayley.  
  
Sirius gave her a grateful smile. “Oh, what the hell, let’s get pissed!” he exclaimed jovially.  
  
A cheer erupted from the male population, whereas the girls shared apprehensive glances with each other. They seemed to know that they were in for an incredibly rough night.   
  
*  
  
“Now, the game works like this,” began Sam. “Each person says something that they’ve never done, and if anybody else  _has_  actually done it then they have to have a drink. For example, if I said ‘I’ve never played on a house Quidditch team then I’d have to drink, along with James, Kirsty and Hayley. Everyone got it?”  
  
“Yes, let’s play!” shouted James eagerly.  
  
“Okay, birthday boy, you can go first,” instructed Peter.  
  
“Hmm, okay, we’ll start out easy,” decided Sirius, “I’ve never performed magic.” Sirius raised his glass along with everybody else in the room.  
  
“Go on, Kirst, you next,” announced Emma, opting for a clockwise direction of play.  
  
Kirsty’s brows knit together in thought, before she looked at Sirius with a giddy grin. “I’ve never had suggestive thoughts on how I’d like to repay Madam Rosmerta for ‘borrowed’ Firewhisky bottles.”  
  
Sirius scowled at her and took a sip, the Firewhisky burning his throat on its way down, and Kirsty let out a squeal of laughter.  
  
“I’ve never intentionally ruined someone’s potion in class,” said Emma, letting out a small giggle and bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
Kirsty gave her a searching look, and Sirius, James, Peter and Remus all took the chance to take a gulp of their drink behind her back. Peter, however, choked slightly on his because of a small and involuntary snort of laughter. That was it; Peter had managed to trigger them all off with that, and the entire circle of friends, except Kirsty, roared with raucous laughter.   
  
Kirsty swivelled her head around, eyeing them all sceptically. Sirius and James smirked at her, before laughing hysterically once again. Seeming to catch on to what was happening, Kirsty jumped in on Lily’s turn and exclaimed, “I’ve never intentionally ruined one of Kirsty’s potions in class!”  
  
Sirius, James, Peter and Remus all drank deeply once again.  
  
“You rotten gits!” she yelled, hitting Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
“Oh, but it was so funny!” cried Peter, tears of mirth glistening in his eyes.  
  
“So how many times  _exactly_  did you do this?” asked Kirsty angrily.  
  
“Oh, I think it’s safe to say that the first five melted cauldrons were all you, but the ones after that definitely involved some Marauder-type interference,” replied Remus, sobering up.  
  
“I hate you all!” she declared, only half joking.  
  
“Poor Kirst,” sympathised Sirius with a small chuckle, embracing her in a brief, one-armed embrace.  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“And speaking of Potions … I’ve never wanted to become a Death Eater,” announced Lily with a vindictive edge to her voice.  
  
“Was that just a dig at our dear old Snivellus?” James queried with a smile.  
  
“Maybe,” she replied evasively.  
  
To Sirius’ and everyone else’s surprise, Kirsty took a small sip.  
  
“What?” she asked quietly upon noticing them all staring at her, mouths agape.  
  
“Seriously?” asked Hayley.  
  
“Well, yeah, but only for like a millisecond. I mean, you can’t say you’ve not been intrigued to know what it’d be like… And also you have to admit those mask things they wear are pretty cool.”  
  
The other members of the group all laughed, whilst Sirius merely contented himself by shaking his head with a small smile.  
  
“Moving swiftly on,” boomed James, changing the subject. “I’ve never been into the Prefect’s Bathroom.” He raised his glass with a simpering smile in Sirius’ direction, before he downed the rest of his glass in one.  
  
With smiles upon their faces, mostly smug but some apologetic, everybody else apart from Sirius and Kirsty placed their glasses to their lips.   
  
Sirius and Kirsty shared an irked look, before Kirsty flipped the circle in general a v sign. Sirius, however, not being one to be shown up by a girl, didn’t allow his middle finger its companion, instead leaving it to stand solitary, staring defiantly into James’ eyes.  
  
“I’ve never spent the night in someone else’s dorm,” confessed Remus.  
  
Sirius smugly took a drink as he was the only one of the guys to do so, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kirsty sip her drink with a small wink in his direction. “Notice how it’s just us two?” he asked her with a smile.  
  
“And notice how it’s consisted of you two sleeping in each other’s beds,” added James with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.  
  
“I don’t like what you’re insinuating, Potter,” growled Kirsty.  
  
“Oh, I do,” admitted Sirius. “It makes me sound like a right stallion.”  
  
“He should have had a horse Patronus,” muttered Emma out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
“I’ve never had a crush on a teacher,” stated Hayley, putting a halt to the conversation and quickly drinking up.  
  
Lily, Emma and Kirsty all followed suit.  
  
“I wonder who that could be,” growled Sirius, displeased.  
  
“I’ve never gone to bed wearing nothing,” announced Peter.  
  
Sirius drank and everyone looked at him in surprise. “What?” he asked, licking minute drops of Firewhisky from his lower lip.  
  
“Why did everyone just glance at me then?” asked Kirsty hysterically.  
  
“Because you know that fact better than anybody else here, Kirst,” teased Sirius. Kirsty screwed her face up in confusion. “Let’s just say that it’s a good thing that your hands don’t wander in your sleep,” Sirius elaborated. Kirsty whipped her head around to stare at him in horror. “Joke,” admitted Sirius with an angelic smile. “But I have slept naked before.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re all smirking at,” said Kirsty, staring at the other three Marauders. “That just means he’s done it whilst in your dorms.” The smiles immediately slid off all the boys’ faces, and were replaced by looks of repulsion. “Maybe it’s not me that Sirius is trying to ensnare after all,” said Kirsty conspiringly, sending James a wink.  
  
Sirius demonstrated his annoyance at this comment by shoving hard into Kirsty’s side. However, his reprimanding of Kirsty didn’t allow him to miss James mouthing to Remus, “I told you.” Sirius gave the conspiring pair a worried look, but James, seeing Sirius watching them, simply gave him a friendly smile in recognition.  
  
“I’ve never played for my House’s Quidditch team,” proclaimed Sam, raising his class to his fellow Gryffindor team mates.  
  
Kirsty, James and Hayley all drank, leaving Sirius feeling ever so slightly ridiculed.   
  
As the night progressed and the alcohol began to flow freely, the questions started to become that bit more dangerous.   
  
“I’ve never glued Sirius Black’s hair to his pillow,” announced Sirius, watching Kirsty’s reaction closely. To Sirius’ vindication, she drank deeply from her glass. “Aha!” he yelled triumphantly. “I always  _knew_  it was you who had pulled that prank, Kirby!”  
  
“So?” she shrugged. “You’d been a complete arse that day; you needed taking down a peg or two.”  
  
“It was a brilliant prank, Kirst. It had me in fits for days,” admitted Peter.  
  
“I really do have the best friends in the world, don’t I?” asked Sirius dryly.  
  
At this, everybody lunged forward out of their seats and lurched towards him in order to envelop him in a drunken group-hug.   
  
“I’ve never fancied any of the girls in this room,” stated James, continuing on with the random order in which the game was now being played. He raised his glass to Sirius with the air of somebody who knew he had just royally stitched up his best friend.  
  
“Thanks, Potter,” grumbled Sirius before taking a sip.  
  
All of the other four boys also drank, looking rather uncomfortable, and the girls seemed to be a mixture of giddy, shocked and flattered by this response.  
  
Lily received a lingering kiss on the lips from James, in order to demonstrate where his affections lay, though Sirius was sure that nobody was in doubt anyway.  
  
“Do you care to elaborate?” enquired Kirsty, surveying all the boys before bringing her gaze to rest on Sirius.  
  
“Yes, Sirius, please do elaborate,” instructed James devilishly.  
  
In Sirius’ opinion, someone was definitely going to receive a punch in the morning. He found that both Remus and Peter were also looking at him eagerly, and Sirius suspected that those two were now also in on his not-so-secret crush too. James was definitely dead-meat in the morning. Although it was of course possible that James had divulged his secret in retaliation for Sirius embarrassing Lily by announcing her and James’ union to the whole of the Great Hall within thirty minutes of them becoming a couple.   
  
“Well, personally, I find you all to be extremely attractive young women,” answered Sirius, smiling at all the girls in turn.  
  
Kirsty was looking at him as if she wanted to laugh, but she settled for smiling graciously back at him.  
  
“Ooh, I like that answer; I’ll use that too,” announced Sam.  
  
“Here, here!” concurred Peter.  
  
“Yes, you’re all lovely,” complimented Remus, smiling bashfully. “Now, to turn the tables,” he continued with an intrigued look. “I’ve never fancied any of the guys in the room.”  
  
The girls all shared wary glances with each other, before drinking up in turn.   
  
“Well, we all know that I fancied Sirius once upon a time,” confessed Kirsty.  
  
A little spark ignited in Sirius’ chest, but it soon began to dim.  _Hang on, fanc_ ied? he thought, startled.  
  
“And may I ask what’s wrong with me now?” he demanded of Kirsty.  
  
She simply gave him a drunken wink in response, leaving Sirius to narrow his eyes at her as he tried to suss her out. Peter raised his eyebrows suggestively at Sirius, and Sirius huffily turned his back on him.  
  
Lily kissed James back, and no further explanation was required, whereas Emma announced, “Well, mine’s damn obvious!” before downing the rest of her glass in one and watching in fascination as it began to magically refill once again. Sam gave her a kindly smile in response, and Emma blushed ever so slightly.  
  
“I think Sirius’ answer’s going to come into play again,” said Hayley guardedly, and no further elaboration was offered.  
  
Once all of the girls had drank, James also took a small sip of his Firewhisky. Everyone looked at him incredulously. “What?” he asked. “Am I the only one who finds Padfoot attractive?”  
  
Sam, Peter and Remus all gave him compliant nods before also taking a sip. The girls hooted with laughter, and a giddy grin planted itself on Sirius’ face.  
  
“I’ve never been in love,” admitted Kirsty, bringing a more serious tone to the game, and in turn leaving her own glass in its position on the floor.  
  
James and Lily were the only ones to drink, and whilst everybody else pulled sickened faces behind their backs, Sirius, his face turning sombre once more, stared longingly at Kirsty.   
  
_It’s just a crush_ , he told himself sternly, just like he had been doing for the last month.  _I don’t love her. Fancy her - yes. Want her as my girlfriend - maybe. In love with her – no. No, I can’t be_. How could he be in love with someone who didn’t reciprocate his feelings? That was just plain stupid.  _But James has loved Lily for years_ , piped up a little voice inside his head. But that was different - that was James, and it had all worked out for him.  _Maybe it could work out for me, too_. No, no, it couldn’t. Kirsty’s never shown any signs of being interested in me.  _She didn’t kick you out of her bed, that’s a sign, a pretty good one too_ , he reminded himself.  _But I initiated that. Kirsty may not have objected, but she’s never actually made the first move_ , he argued. And until something did happen between him and Kirsty, he was going to try and remove her from his mind.   
  
_But maybe tonight’s the perfect opportunity to make something happen_ , he thought elatedly.  _We’re sleeping in close proximity after all, it seems such a pity to waste so good an opportunity_. So Sirius decided that tonight would be his last shot; if nothing happened, then he would keep his feelings bottled up inside him forever, but if something  _did_  happen then he was never going to let her get away from him.  _So you do love her then_ , pushed his conscience.  _Oh, shut up_! he commanded defensively.   
  
Sirius pulled his gaze away from Kirsty, and stared down at his glass as it moved upwards in an involuntary twitch, but Sirius could not find the courage within him to drink, and so the ‘I’ve never’ came to pass.  
  
“I’ve never kissed a Quidditch player,” said Hayley, her glass never moving an inch.  
  
Lily swigged down a few gulps of Firewhisky and Sirius, too, brought his glass to his lips.  
  
“What?” choked Hayley, her eyes swiftly scanning Kirsty.  
  
“Why does everyone keep looking at me?” demanded Kirsty, sounding extremely unnerved. “Is there some sort of conspiracy against me?”  
  
“Oh yes,” replied Remus with a smirk.  
  
Kirsty furrowed her brow, and looked to Sirius who shrugged as if he knew nothing.  
  
“Care to elaborate, Padfoot?” mimicked Peter.  
  
“I kissed James,” Sirius replied simply.  
  
“What?” screeched everyone but James at once, though Lily’s screech was the loudest.  
  
“It was for a dare,” admitted James quietly.  
  
Kirsty snickered.   
  
Sirius looked over to Emma, to see what scathing comment she was going to come up with about him being gay, but to his surprise, he saw that she seemed to be dealing with some sort of inner turmoil. Then slowly, inch-by-inch, she raised her glass to her lips.   
  
“What?” yelped Sirius and Hayley simultaneously, as apparently Sirius was not the only one to have seen this gesture.  
  
Everyone in the circle followed the pair’s gaze, and Sam looked on in mild intrigue.  
  
“Who have you kissed?” asked Hayley.  
  
Emma’s eyes flitted in Sam’s direction, and it looked to Sirius like a plea for help.  
  
“That would be me,” confessed Sam, and everyone swivelled their heads around to gape at him instead. “Unless, of course, there’s something you want to tell me, Em?” he enquired politely.  
  
Kirsty jumped up squealing, and gasps of disbelief went around the room.  
  
“One month that lasted for,” said Emma, grumpily.  
  
“A month!” screeched Lily. “That long! Oh my God, you guys!” Lily dived forward and pulled Emma into a hug.  
  
Kirsty had sat back down again and everybody else, minus Sirius, had run over to accost both Emma and Sam. “Looks like your party’s over,” Kirsty informed Sirius regretfully. Sirius laughed lightly and gave her a weary smile.  
  
“Happy birthday, Mr Black,” she said quietly, shifting towards him and ruffling his hair softly, before planting a kiss close to his jaw. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him, and Sirius’ heart jumped into his throat. She squeezed him briefly on his thigh before getting up once again.   
  
Sirius watched her, a broad grin on his face, as she sashayed over to join in with the celebration and ridicule of Emma and Sam. “I’ve never been in love,” he said to himself quietly, and he raised his glass of Firewhisky before him and drained its throat-burning contents in one swift gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless him! Awwww! Hope you liked it! Just to let you know that the 'Northy song' goes to the tune of a song sung in a Knight's Tale by Chaucer. Anyway, thanks for reading and please take the time to review!


	12. Chapter Twelve - In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius thrives for confirmation, and Kirsty has a shock realisation.

Many hours had passed since a single drunken proclamation had been made within the dark Gryffindor common room, and Kirsty subconsciously snuggled down even further under the sleeping bag that she had fashioned into a make-shift blanket.   
  
“Budge over, love,” instructed a voice from somewhere above her, jerking her awake. Kirsty groggily opened one eye, and upon seeing that the dim glow of the fire provided the room with its only light, she proceeded to drape the sleeping bag over her head. “Come on, Kirst, it’s cold,” moaned the voice.   
  
_Sirius? Not a-bloody-gain_! She was going to get a reputation if she wasn’t careful. “What? Why? What are you up to?” she asked drowsily, tightening the sleeping bag instinctively around her.   
  
She felt him trying to prise her fingers away from the edge of the sleeping bag, and unfortunately for Kirsty, they showed no resistance. Her fingers unfurled themselves and allowed Sirius’ warm hand to swallow them whole.   
  
“Body warmth,” replied Sirius simply, sliding under the make-shift blanket beside her. He moved in close and buried his head in the tendrils of dark hair at the back of Kirsty’s neck, whilst simultaneously sliding his arms around her waist and entwining his fingers together as if claiming possession. All of this gave Kirsty immense discomfort, and her nerve endings were on red alert.   
  
Kirsty cleared her throat, determined to find some safe ground. “So, did you enjoy your birthday then?”  
  
“Mmm, very much so. I must say, you guys rock,” replied Sirius, his lips moving against her neck.  
  
Kirsty laughed softly. “That we do.” A long silence ensued. “So, Emma and Sam, eh?” ventured Kirsty finally. “Who would have thought?”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Kirsty started to get annoyed with his noncommittal responses. “Fancy them keeping it a secret from us for that long. In fact, I’m surprised they let it slip tonight.”  
  
“Well, secrets of that calibre tend to eat people up inside, you know?”  
  
“Hmm, I suppose,” agreed Kirsty, stifling a yawn.  
  
There was yet another silence but this time it was Sirius who decided to break it. He placed his chin on Kirsty’s shoulder so that his cheek rested against hers. “You’re lovely, do you know that?” he informed her in a moment of boldness.   
  
“Yes, apparently according to you, all of us girls are.”  
  
“No, forget about the rest of them,” he insisted. “I’m on about you, just you. You’re gorgeous, Kirst.”  
  
“Sirius, you’re drunk,” said Kirsty dismissively.  
  
“No, I’m not!” retorted Sirius, slurring his words ever so slightly. “Okay, maybe I am a little bit tipsy, but nevertheless, I know what I want.” He began to slide his hand down the length of Kirsty’s side until it snaked along the top of her thigh.   
  
“Sirius!” hissed Kirsty in a reprimanding tone, making to slap his hand away. Just before she landed the hit though, Sirius moved his hand further down her thigh and grabbed a hold of her hand. Kirsty felt unbelievably wrong footed, and her cheeks flamed with embarrassment; it was a good thing it was dark. Sirius entwined her hand in his and rolled her over to face him, taking a firm hold of her other hand in the process. Kirsty also noticed that he had draped his leg over the top of hers, preventing her escape, but there was something awfully intimate about their positioning, and Kirsty felt prickles of self-consciousness.   
  
Sirius was staring into her eyes with such intensity that a small flip occurred in Kirsty’s lower abdomen. “Did you mean what you said earlier?” he asked in all seriousness. “About not fancying me anymore.”  
  
Kirsty would have laughed out loud if it weren’t for the air of vulnerability that seemed to be surrounding Sirius in waves. She swallowed hard before answering. “Well, yeah… sort of.”   
  
In an abrupt reaction, Sirius released her hands and turned away from her. Kirsty started to panic - had she upset him? Frantically, she grabbed hold of his arm to force him back round to face her again. “Wait, that came out wrong!” she protested, taking a hold of his hands again in what she hoped was a gesture of reassurance. “Let me explain,” she implored him. “I think you’re extremely good-looking. I always have done. It’s just that I never really think about you in that way anymore.”  
  
“How come?” he asked her, his voice sounding restricted.   
  
“Well, I guess I just think of you as a good friend now. My feelings of attraction towards you have gone. After all, I did stop thinking of you in that way after our fifth year.”  
  
“Oh, I see. So what you’re trying to say is that you envisage us as friends and nothing more?”  
  
“Precisely,” replied Kirsty, sighing with relief.   
  
“And that’s all we’ll ever be?” asked Sirius, sounding more and more guarded in his approach.  
  
“Unless you’d prefer for us to become enemies again?” she teased him. Sirius didn’t deign to answer but instead stared morosely down at the pillow. Kirsty had a horrible feeling that her attempt at humour had backfired.  
  
“It’s getting late,” he announced suddenly. “We should get some sleep. After all, you’ve got to pack for home tomorrow.” And with that, he rolled over, his back to her once more.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Look, Sirius, are you sure you’re okay?” she asked tentatively.  
  
“I’m fine, never better. I just wanted to gain a better perspective on some things, that’s all,” he informed her, his voice sounding distant.   
  
“Oh,” she said in surprise. “Well, I’m glad that I could be of some help.” Kirsty hated how fake she sounded; their conversation had become incredibly stilted. She hadn’t ever been at a loss for what to say to Sirius, and she didn’t like it one bit.  
  
“Good night,” said Sirius formally, shuffling around on their makeshift bed in order to get more comfortable and lengthening the distance between their bodies as he did so.   
  
“Good night, Sirius.” Kirsty bridged the gap between them and briefly placed her hand on top of his. “Happy birthday.” She kissed him lightly on the jaw and brushed her thumb across his hand before moving away again.   
  
She rolled over so that they were now lying back to back, and as she did, so she heard Sirius heave an almighty sigh. She gulped, swallowing her feelings of hurt and uncertainty. In a matter of seconds, they seemed to have become complete strangers; the awkwardness between them was now palpable. Her mind was abuzz with confusion and guilt over how blunt she had just been with him. She could do nothing but hope that things would be better in the morning and that everything between her and Sirius would simply return to normal… somehow. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying her best to drift off into a dreamless sleep. But as she lay there, nervously fidgeting with a loose thread she had found on the sleeping bag, she felt emotions that she had long thought lost begin to stir from deep down within her. Strong feelings towards Sirius began to bubble up inside her as if they had been dredged up from the tips of her very toes. Feelings of desire that had long remained hidden emerged - feelings that she had not felt for Sirius since she had been fifteen years old.  
  
*  
  
Kirsty awoke the following morning to the sound of Lily screeching at her hysterically to, “Get the bloody hell up!” Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, straight away scanning the room for any sign of Sirius. He was gone. Feeling bitterly disappointed, Kirsty shoved off her sleeping bag and dashed out of the common room before either Lily or Hayley could rope her into helping tidy up the mess from the night before.  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes later, after Kirsty had jumped in the shower, dressed and stuffed a slice of toast into her mouth she came charging into the girls’ dormitory and exclaimed, “I like Sirius!”   
  
“What?” asked Emma, her head appearing over the side of her bed.   
  
“I fancy Sirius!” Kirsty blurted out.  
  
“Well, duh!” retorted Emma, standing up. Kirsty ran her eyes up and down Emma’s form in confusion. She seemed oddly dishevelled. Her t-shirt was slightly off-centre; her makeup was smudged, and her hair was messy. Emma’s hair was never a mess.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” challenged Kirsty.  
  
“Well, of course you fancy Sirius! I mean, it’s so Goddamn obvious!”  
  
“ _What_?” asked Kirsty, startled.  
  
“Yeah, we all realised it ages ago,” Emma kindly informed her.  
  
“ _We_?” demanded Kirsty, a slight tremble to her voice.  
  
“Me, Lily and Hayley.”  
  
Kirsty heaved a huge sigh of relief. “So the guys don’t know anything about it?”  
  
“Not as far as I know,” replied Emma with a small, dismissive shrug.  
  
“Oh, I can’t believe this is happening! Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” demanded Kirsty.  
  
“Because we thought you knew. Like I said, it’s so obvious. I mean, it would have been like telling the guys, ‘Hey, you like to pull pranks.’”  
  
Kirsty stared at Emma in exasperation. “So what were the tell-tale signs that I liked him?”  
  
“Well, the constant flirting for one thing…”  
  
“ _Flirting_?” asked Kirsty, unable to believe her ears.  
  
“Uhuh, but that wasn’t all you. After all, Sirius does flirt back.”  
  
“He flirts  _back_?”   
  
Emma looked back at her friend out of pitying eyes. “Yeah, but that’s just Sirius’ nature. It might not mean anything.”  
  
“No, it won’t mean anything,” said Kirsty, more to reassure herself than Emma.  
  
Emma continued reciting the list, ticking the offences off on her fingers. “The fact that you purposefully talk wistfully about MacIntosh just to provoke a reaction out of Sirius; your constant teasing of him; the way you reacted when he kissed you on the cheek; the whole Ancient Runes fiasco in general; how giddy you were after returning from your detention together; the fact that you’ve shared a bed; and lastly, the way your whole face lights up when you enter a room to see him standing there.”  
  
Kirsty was completely flabbergasted. “Seriously?” she asked, questioning Emma’s last point.  
  
“Like a beacon,” confirmed Emma simply.  
  
Just then, to Kirsty’s complete and utter surprise, Sam also popped up from behind Emma’s bed. He looked equally as dishevelled as Emma. His shirt was creased, and the top three buttons were undone, giving Kirsty a good glimpse of the tanned chest beneath. Upon seeing this, Kirsty treated them both to a raise of her eyebrows.   
  
“Not to mention the fact that she couldn’t stop staring at Sirius whilst we were dancing together at Halloween,” Sam added triumphantly.  
  
“Oh really?” asked Emma turning to face him, seeming intrigued. “Now that is interesting.” Kirsty glowered at them both. “So how exactly was she looking at him?” persisted Emma.  
  
“It wasn’t about the way she was looking at him so much as the fact that she couldn’t  _stop_  looking at him.”  
  
“Hey, pack it in!” yelled Kirsty in annoyance.  
  
“Sorry,” apologised Emma and Sam in unison.  
  
“So you should be,” Kirsty informed them grouchily.  
  
“So, are there any other offences that you care to divulge to us?” asked Emma.  
  
With reluctance, Kirsty relayed, “Well, we did sleep together last night.”   
  
Emma and Sam raised their eyebrows high in shock, and Kirsty, realising how they must have interpreted this, explained, “Oh, no, no, no, I meant that he slept under my sleeping bag with me last night.”  
  
Emma gawped at her incredulously. “You shared a bed  _again_?”  
  
“Well, yes, but once again it was Sirius who initiated it.”  
  
“He did?” asked Emma, shocked.  
  
“Yeah, why? You don’t think he suspects anything do you?”  
  
Emma pondered this for a moment. “I don’t know. He keeps manoeuvring you into these intimate situations, but that could just be Sirius being a smarmy letch - pushing the boundaries just to see if he is still delectable to the opposite sex.” Kirsty gave Emma a highly dubious look.  
  
“Yeah, I suppose that would make sense,” agreed Sam.  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Kirsty.  
  
“Well, let’s just say that Sirius hasn’t had much in the way of female interest as of late,” explained Sam.  
  
“Hmm, yes, I noticed that,” added Emma. “The fan girls are still as flirtatious as ever, but Sirius seems to have been blanking them more than usual.”  
  
“Yeah, but Sirius has never given much time to those airheads,” countered Kirsty.  
  
“Well, that’s not exactly true,” Emma informed her. “He’s dated some of them from time-to-time - to keep the other ones quiet if nothing else.”  
  
“Never lasted long though, did they?” interjected Sam. “Seems to me like superficial girls aren’t his type.”  
  
“It must be well over a year since Sirius last had a girlfriend,” decided Emma. She turned to address Sam. “Have you any idea what’s been going on?”  
  
“Yeah,” piped up Kirsty, “You must pick some things up, being in that dormitory.”  
  
“Well,” confessed Sam, “I did overhear James and Sirius talking not that long ago. James pulled Sirius up on the fact that things had been a bit lax on the girlfriend front. Sirius got a bit defensive at that, and well, he forced James to drop the subject. But I can continue to keep my ears open, if you’d like?”  
  
Kirsty nodded wearily. “Cheers, Sam.”  
  
“What did we ever do to deserve you?” asked Emma mushily as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
“I’m in the middle of a crisis here, people!” exclaimed Kirsty in exasperation.   
  
“Oh please,” announced Emma scathingly, breaking the kiss. “You are not having a crisis.”  
  
“Am too,” argued Kirsty in a childish manner.  
  
“Are not. I mean, come on, you’re not the first girl to have fallen for the sex-god that is Sirius Black.”  
  
“But I don’t  _want_  to have fallen for Sirius Black!”  
  
Emma gave a derisive snort. “Kirst, you fell for Sirius the very first moment you clapped eyes on him!”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Kirsty uncertainly.  
  
Emma looked Kirsty up and down; she seemed to be sizing her up. “You were drawn to Sirius from the moment we arrived at Hogwarts. It was only natural when you think about it. Sirius was the one person you had always been warned to stay away from - he was a member of the Black family and completely off limits to you. During our first few months at school, Sirius became the sole focus of all your moans and grumbles. You were fuming over the fact that he had been sorted into Gryffindor, but I was stood next to you during our Sorting Ceremony and even then your eyes never strayed far from his face.”   
  
Kirsty could do nothing but stare dumbly at Emma, her brain working furiously hard to process all of this information.   
  
“Then we began our second year, and you were one of the only girls who remained adamant that they were in no way attracted to Sirius Black. It took us ages to finally wheedle a confession out of you, and we only got that because of some foul play on Sirius’ part. And yet, you still continued to rant and rage about his immaturity and bigheadedness. Between you and Lily, I’d landed myself with a right pair.” Kirsty gave Emma a disgruntled look. “But during our third and fourth years, something changed. You no longer grumbled about Sirius, rather the opposite – you praised him. You started to laugh at the antics of the Marauders and even managed the odd courteous bit of conversation with him.”   
  
Kirsty searched Emma’s face for even the teeniest glimmer of trickery. “I don’t believe it! I’ve liked him all this time?”  
  
“To be fair, your affections seemed to have waned last year, but now…”  
  
“How can I have fancied him all this time without fully realising it?”  
  
“Denial most likely,” replied Emma knowledgably. “You denied your feelings towards him when you were younger, and when they resurfaced again this year, your reflex action was to do the exact same thing.”  
  
“But why have I only just become aware of them?”  
  
“Ah, well, I’m glad you asked that. You confessed that you fancied him back in our second year, but that was just based on looks. Now, I fear, you like Sirius down to every last detail.”  
  
“Yes, I know that!” yelled Kirsty, growing impatient.  
  
“Let me finish!” Emma snapped back. “In second year, it was because of Sirius’ interference that we gained the information that you did indeed fancy him, and last night he wheedled a confession out of you again – though he doesn’t know it. Now, if you ask me, that gives is another possible reason as to why Sirius put you both into another intimate situation last night.”  
  
“Out with it then!” commanded Kirsty, hanging on to her every word.  
  
Emma didn’t look impressed at being rushed. “When Sirius flirted with you in second year, your reaction betrayed your feelings. Sirius was victorious that day, since from the off, he had wanted to prove that he was irresistible to all the girls at Hogwarts.   
  
So, in my opinion, he tried to relive the same situation last night. If he is indeed worried about his current lack of girlfriends, then you’d be a good way of proving that he is still as good-looking as ever.”  
  
Kirsty was suitably impressed. “You know, that would make sense. After all, he did ask me if I still fancied him last night.”  
  
“He did?” asked Emma excitedly. “What did you tell him?”  
  
“I said—“ Kirsty stopped mid-sentence, having just noticed Emma’s jacket strewn across the floor by the foot of Lily’s bed. “What’s your jacket doing on the floor all the way over there?”  
  
Emma and Sam shared a highly worried look. “We were packing,” said Emma, walking over to retrieve it.   
  
Sam craned his neck to gaze over at the jacket in question, and as he did so, Kirsty noticed the unmistakeable lipstick print that had been planted on his collarbone. When Sam turned back to look at Kirsty, she pointed to her own collarbone and mouthed to him, “Lipstick,” before raising her eyebrows. Sam blushed a deep red and hastily set about trying to wipe it off. As Emma returned in possession of her jacket, Kirsty repeated innocently, “So you were packing?”  
  
“Yes,” snapped Emma irritably. “We only have limited time left until I leave for a week, so we thought we’d spend time together where we could.”  
  
“I see. I just thought you’d be doing something a little more  _touchy_ …” Sam shot Kirsty a disapproving glare.  
  
“Kirsty!” came the impatient sound of Lily’s voice from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Uh oh, she sounds mad,” noted Sam.  
  
“Yeah,” agreed Kirsty, “I suppose that would be my cue to  _actually_  go and start getting ready. You know, I hate it when Lily’s in organisation mode.”  
  
“So what are you going to do about Sirius?” asked Emma, her voice turning sombre.  
  
Kirsty let out an exhausted sigh. “I have no idea. I don’t suppose I have to decide just yet, do I?”  
  
“Of course not,” replied Sam supportively. “Not if you don’t want to.”  
  
Kirsty smiled gratefully. “Thanks, guys. Promise me you won’t say anything to him.”  
  
Emma looked affronted at this. “Of course we won’t! What do you take us for? We won’t breathe a word. Right?” she assured Kirsty, turning to give Sam a menacing look.  
  
“My lips are sealed,” promised Sam.  
  
Sometimes, Kirsty realised just how much she really loved her friends. “Thanks, I really appreciate all of this.”  
  
“What are friends for?” chirped Emma, enveloping Kirsty in a big hug.  
  
Lily’s voice hollered up the stairs once more, sounding even more unimpressed than before, “Kirsty!”  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!” called Kirsty, making for the stairs. Upon reaching the top step, however, she turned back to look at her friends. “I’ll leave you two to your ‘packing’.” She tagged air quotes around her usage of packing and raised her eyebrows at the two in amusement. Emma looked completely and utterly stunned, whereas Sam looked nothing short of sheepish.   
  
Kirsty took to descending the stairs, but shouted over her shoulder, “And if I were you, Sam, I’d take more care with Emma’s jacket in future. After all, we wouldn’t want you to rip it in your haste now, would we?” Kirsty then trotted happily down the last few steps, leaving a shell-shocked Emma and Sam in her wake.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later, Kirsty was to be found standing in the middle of the common room amidst the other three girls, their luggage strewn haphazardly around them. Lily had managed to cajole them all into getting ready on time without bursting the vein in her forehead, and now she was standing serenely by James’ side, her head resting against his shoulder, and his arm draped lovingly around her waist. Similarly, the group were also finding it hard to prise Emma and Sam away from each other, as the two simply continued to stand gazing admiringly into each other’s eyes.  
  
Hayley checked her watch. “Looks like it’s time we were off, guys.”  
  
Instantaneously, a battle of tongues ensued between the two couples. It seemed that competition was rife as to who would be noted as the hottest couple. Kirsty pulled a sickened face in Hayley’s direction, and Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes in return. Remus manoeuvred himself to Hayley’s side just as Peter appeared behind Kirsty. She swivelled around and enveloped him in a tight hug. “See you soon, Pete.”  
  
“Don’t you go causing too much trouble now,” joked Peter. Kirsty stepped out of the hug and saluted him with a small giggle.  
  
Peter moved away to say goodbye to Lily, who had finally unglued her lips from James’, and Kirsty waited at the sidelines for Hayley and Remus to finish chatting so that she could move on to giving him a hug. As she waited, she surreptitiously shot a glance in Sirius’ direction. He was still lounging against the back of the sofa, his eyes gazing out of the frosty window. His body language was much haughtier than Kirsty could ever remember seeing it. From what she could gather, Sirius hadn’t been very talkative all morning. She wondered whether his current detached state had anything to do with what had taken place last night, or whether that was just wishful thinking on her part. She would be stupid indeed if she thought for even a moment that the famous Sirius Black could ever be interested in someone like her.   
  
Eventually, Remus made a beeline for her, and Hayley went to coax Sirius out of his sullen state. Remus’ strong hands wrapped themselves around Kirsty’s midriff, and she breathed in the heavenly smell of cocoa that always surrounded Remus in abundance. “Enjoy your week of freedom,” she advised.  
  
“On the contrary,” replied Remus, pulling back to gaze at her face. “It’s you who has obtained the freedom.” He nodded over to James who had practically rugby tackled Emma so that she would give him a hug. Kirsty laughed, and Remus gave her a kind smile before moving away again.   
  
Tentatively, Kirsty began to make her way over to Sirius. He looked up dolefully as she came to stand before him. Looking sheepish and suddenly very self-conscious, Sirius stood up straight in order to greet her. “Goodbye, Sirius,” she announced rather nervously as she took a hesitant step forward and slipped her arms delicately around his neck. Kirsty felt her heart give a small flutter when Sirius accepted her embrace, his hands instantly encircling her waist.  
  
“See you, Kirst. Have fun,” he murmured against her shoulder. Regretfully, Kirsty ended the hug and pulled back to look at his tense face. Sirius gave her a solemn look. “Be careful,” he urged softly, briefly taking hold of her hand.   
  
“I will,” she promised. Kirsty knew exactly where this plea had sprung from. News had reached them, via that morning’s  _Daily Prophet_ , that three wizards and two Muggles had been killed in a Death Eater attack in Telford the night before. It was safe to say that the news had put a dampener on that morning’s proceedings, like fatalities of the ongoing war always did.   
  
Lily came over then to steal Sirius away from her, and Kirsty started to make steady progress in Sam’s direction. As soon as she reached him, he enveloped her in a tight hug. “It’ll be okay, you know,” he reassured her.  
  
“I do know,” she replied gratefully. “Thanks, Sam. See you soon.”  
  
Within seconds of being released by Sam, James swooped down upon her, swallowing her in a gigantic bear hug. Kirsty loved James’ hugs above everyone else’s for she always felt secure in his arms. James was the one who she always counted on for making her feel better, and that day was no exception. As she laid her head against his chest, she felt all tension leave her body, and worries about Sirius were momentarily extinguished. “Have a good time,” James implored her.  
  
“You too,” she said, once James had let her go.  
  
“Are we all ready?” piped up Lily, taking charge once more. There came three general affirmations in response, and Kirsty made her way over to the exit to stand beside Hayley as Lily and Emma underwent one final round of tongue wrestling with their boyfriends.   
  
Many impatient taps of the feet later, the couples disengaged, and Lily and Emma went to gather their belongings.   
  
“Right, well, I guess this is it,” announced Emma. “See you guys in a week’s time.”  
  
“Yeah, try not to have too much fun without us,” added Hayley.  
  
“No risk of that happening,” retorted James, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Lily.  
  
“Bye!” all four girls chimed in unison as they dragged their trunks over to the portrait hole. Kirsty glanced over her shoulder, as she gave one final wave, to see that Sirius had already turned his back on the departing girls. A dull ache started within Kirsty’s chest, and she hoped more than anything that everything would be back to normal upon her return.  
  
\--------------  
  
Splash!  _No, no good_. Splash!  _Another bad one; third time’s a charm_. Sirius brought his arm back with poise before catapulting it forward once more, with all the strength he could muster. A welcome silence ensued, but if Sirius strained his ears hard enough, he could just about hear the faint whistle of the flat stone as it sailed out above the lake, its smooth, cold body almost skimming the shimmering ripples below. Sirius watched the stone in delight as it touched the first of the ripples, its contact brief but just as gentle as a lover’s caress on the cheek of his beloved, before once again soaring inches above her magnificent form, drinking in every detail as she glittered in the mesmerising moonlight.   
  
At the stone’s teasing touch, the lake gave a shiver of anticipation, sending more ripples out into the darkness, hoping to entice him. Sirius’ grin grew wider; this stone definitely favoured the lady, for it brushed her skin not twice, not thrice but four times in succession before the two entities finally met in a powerful embrace. Sirius couldn’t help but punch the air in euphoria as he heard the small, welcoming  _plop_  of the stone sinking into the lake’s watery abyss way off in the distance. That was the best skimming stone that he had found all night.   
  
He bent down in the process of foraging around on the small beach for another and heard the rustling of grass from not far behind him. He chose to ignore it, for if someone was indeed there, he had a pretty good idea of who it would be. He knew that it couldn’t be a teacher. After all, there was a good few hours left until curfew, not that you’d know with the inky blackness that currently engulfed him.   
  
Sirius straightened up, having scooped up a handful of stones, and began to rifle through them, the moon above him providing the only available light on the breezy winter’s night.   
  
Four days had passed since the girls’ departure, and Sirius had retreated down to the lake every day so far. He was eager to participate in any activity that would focus his thoughts somewhere else - somewhere where rage, desolation and cravings for Kirsty’s presence could not infiltrate the barriers that these night time wanderings had constructed.   
  
It was strange; he would have thought that this would be the other way around - that wandering alone at night in the cool grounds, aimlessly throwing stones at the lake, would provide the perfect opportunity for thoughts of Kirsty to surface. Thankfully, however, the opposite had occurred. Being enveloped in the black veil of the night sky dimmed the senses, making it so that every step over the frosty grass was an unknown adventure. Constantly, he wondered when he would be nearing the edge of the lake or whether he was about to bump into a tree, and all these things made the proceedings that much more exciting.   
  
Of course, Sirius was only unaware of his surroundings on those nights where the moon was hidden behind an entourage of clouds. Tonight, though, the moon shone in all its glory, and Sirius gazed up at it, his face bathed in light. He sighed. There were a couple more nights left until the full moon hit, and Sirius was growing steadily more impatient to see it. A Marauders’ night was just what he needed right now. He longed to go back to the time when the four of them were all that mattered, and the four girls were just a blip on their radar screen, though Sirius did doubt if Kirsty had ever been just a blip to him. He almost wished they could go back to when the Marauders weren’t even acquainted with the girls. Things were simpler then, though admittedly nowhere near as fun. He knew he needed something else to occupy his mind as skimming stones was beginning to bore him. Keeping himself occupied was the only way to ensure that Kirsty remained hidden. Although, if Sirius was truly honest with himself, he knew that even at these times he was missing her. Deep down in a sealed section of his heart, he wanted her back.  
  
“You’ll wake the Giant Squid, you know,” observed an unwelcome voice from behind Sirius as he cast another stone into the water’s icy depths.   
  
“What do you want?” Sirius spat back at James, not wanting to be disturbed.  
  
“To talk,” explained James simply, and Sirius heard him take a couple of steps forward.  
  
“What if I don’t want to talk?” asked Sirius irritably.  
  
“Then  _we’ll talk_ ,” explained James sternly, and Sirius allowed himself a cautious glance behind James to see him gesturing over to Remus and Peter, who he could just make out in the moonlight.   
  
Sirius shrugged, trying to give the impression that he no longer cared if they stayed to invade his privacy or not. He heard the frost-covered grass crunch underfoot, indicating Remus and Peter’s approach.  
  
“So what are you doing out here all alone?” ventured James, finally coming to stand beside him.  
  
“Skimming stones,” replied Sirius in monotone as he cast another one out into the night just to hear it belly flop with an almighty splash seconds later.  
  
“Rubbish,” reprimanded James with a small smile.  
  
“You do realise that we’ll stay here until you start talking - all night if we have to,” Peter informed him, coming to stand on Sirius’ left.  
  
“So, care to share, Padfoot?” asked Remus in a friendly manner as he slipped in beside Peter.  
  
“After all,” piped up James, “If you can’t tell us, who can you tell?”  
  
Sirius heaved a huge sigh. Sometimes he loved his friends to death, but at other times he hated them so much that he just wanted to strangle them. The trouble was that at that precise moment in time he couldn’t decipher which of the two emotions was the most dominant.   
  
“Fine,” he relented with some difficulty.  
  
“Girl trouble?” queried Peter, unable to hide the smidgen of glee present in his voice.   
  
Sirius gave him a disgruntled look. “Yes, as it happens,” he replied through gritted teeth. He turned to throw James a filthy look. “I can’t believe you told these two goons!”  
  
“Oh, charming,” commented Remus dryly. “Personally I think it’s only fair that we know. After all, I told you about my feelings for Hayley.”  
  
“Yes, but you and Hayley are an  _entirely_  different story.”  
  
“Really?” asked Remus, his eyebrows raised mockingly. “Because I rather thought that we were on the same page.”  
  
“Oh, no!” laughed Sirius mirthlessly. “We are on a different chapter all together, my friend. At least you know that Hayley reciprocates your feelings!”  
  
“I know nothing of the sort!” snapped Remus.  
  
“Oh, come on!” exclaimed Sirius in exasperation. “Guys, back me up here.”  
  
“Hayley definitely likes you, mate,” chimed in both James and Peter. Remus looked more than a little shell-shocked.  
  
“Looks like it’s time for you to step up and take charge,” proclaimed Peter, slapping Remus jovially on the back; Remus gave a nervous chuckle. James signalled for them all to sit down, and Sirius gratefully obeyed, his legs had long since started to ache from cold and exhaustion.  
  
“So I take it that Kirsty is in the problem in question?” said James.  
  
“Of course she is! Who else could it possibly be?” asked Sirius angrily.  
  
“Well, one can never tell with you, Padfoot,” joked Peter.  
  
“So, what’s happened?” asked Remus gently.   
  
Sirius shifted slightly - not only did he feel slightly uncomfortable about sharing his current lovesickness but sitting down on frost ridden grass was definitely not one of the most comfortable sensations he had ever experienced. Tentatively, he began to relay the whole, sorry story to his three companions. “Okay, so, you remember how Kirsty admitted during ‘I’ve never’ that she didn’t fancy me anymore?”  
  
“—I knew that had dinted your ego more than you were letting on!” interrupted James, sounding somewhat gleeful. Remus gave him a stern look, and James cast his eyes down almost immediately. “Sorry, carry on,” he muttered apologetically.   
  
“Well, I decided to call her up on it,” continued Sirius. “So that night, once I was sure that you had all gone to sleep, I crept over to where Kirsty was lying and woke her up by insisting that I slip in beside her.”  
  
“—You were in her bed  _again_?” asked Peter in disbelief.  
  
“Oh yes,” replied Sirius with a grin, happiness at the memory bubbling up within him.  
  
“And then what happened?” Remus encouraged him.  
  
“We chatted for a bit, and then I bluntly came out and asked her if she seriously didn’t fancy me anymore—“  
  
“—and what did she say?” demanded James, sounding rather breathless.  
  
Sirius sighed, a strange burning sensation searing within his chest at the memory. “She said, no, she doesn’t fancy me anymore and she just sees me as a friend, which is all we’ll ever be.”   
  
A stunned and morose silence followed, in which Sirius stared down at the floor, flexing his freezing fingers - how he wished he had brought a pair of gloves.   
  
“So that’s it?” asked James, looking at Sirius with disbelief.  
  
“That’s it,” agreed Sirius, his voice sounding hollow even to his own ears.  
  
“But I thought – I seriously thought that things would - would  _happen_  with you two,” stammered James.  
  
“Oh well,” replied Sirius with a shrug of the shoulders and an attempt at a smile.   
  
“I’m sorry, Padfoot. That really is too bad,” said Remus sympathetically.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, mate,” said Peter, also offering his condolences.   
  
“Sometimes these things happen,” replied Sirius, trying and failing to put on a brave face.   
  
“So, what happens now?” asked Remus.  
  
“Nothing, I guess. I’ll just have to let everything go back to normal.”  
  
“But you miss her?” pressed Remus.  
  
“Yeah, I miss her,” admitted Sirius.  
  
“Which, I’m guessing, is why you’ve been spending your evenings out here,” announced Peter, trying his best to survey the dark grounds.   
  
Sirius gave a small, hollow laugh. “Yeah, I thought it would take my mind off her, but despite how much I may wish to deny it, she’s still haunting my every thought.”  
  
“Are we certain that this isn’t just a simple crush?” queried Remus.  
  
Sirius gave him a hard look. “No, I’ve gone way past that stage. Believe me, I’ve wished it was just a crush myself.”  
  
“And are we sure that you’re definitely looking for a relationship with _Kirsty_  in particular?” asked Peter. “I mean, maybe you’re just ready to make a serious commitment to someone, and Kirsty caught your attention because she’s one of your best friends. Plus, we can all see how well things worked out for James and Lily and Emma and Sam.”  
  
Sirius was unconvinced, but Remus was actually nodding his head in agreement. “Actually, that’s a fair point,” praised Remus. He turned to Sirius. “Maybe you just want the closeness that Lily and James have, and for you, Kirsty would be the obvious choice as you get on so well—“  
  
“—plus, Hayley’s strictly off limits,” butted in Peter with a giddy smile.  
  
“Yes, quite,” agreed Remus, looking bashful.  
  
“No, I don’t think so, guys. You see, the thing is that I love every single thing about Kirsty. I just love the person she is, and in my mind, no one can compare.”  
  
“Oh dear,” said Remus with a sigh.  
  
“Oh dear indeed,” agreed Sirius with a small chuckle.  
  
“Might I be so bold as to suggest that getting a girlfriend may not be such a bad idea? Maybe having someone else to focus your attention on would help to keep your mind away from Kirsty. Also, if we are certain that things are never going to take off between you and Kirst, then maybe it’d be better to just move on,” suggested James in a frank tone.  
  
“But you know I have nothing in common with those other girls. I can barely stand to be around them,” argued Sirius.  
  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t date an airhead this time,” said James irritably.   
  
“Yeah, look outside your group of fan girls. You may be pleasantly surprised by the girls you find,” advised Peter.  
  
“No!” retorted Sirius vehemently. “I don’t want just any old girl! I want her. I want Kirsty! And yes, I realise that I have to move on and get over this, but I’m just not ready yet. I’m not!”  
  
“Okay, mate,” Remus said soothingly, reaching over to pat him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
“I just need time; I’ll get her out of my system at some point. I know I will, I’ll get over her,” said Sirius, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.  
  
“Let’s hope so,” said Peter morosely.  
  
“Okay. Moony, you get the munchies; Peter you get the shot glasses, and I’ll take care of the Firewhisky,” ordered James, getting to his feet. Sirius and the other two immediately followed suit. “Let’s see if we can’t cheer you up!” James continued, patting Sirius comfortingly on the shoulder.  
  
“Thanks, guys,” said Sirius, smiling at each of them in turn.   
  
And so, off the four boys walked into the night, their arms draped companionably around each other’s shoulders.  
  
\--------------  
  
Kirsty let her breath out in a long, drawn-out sigh as she sat on her immaculately-made bedspread, twiddling her thumbs. It was her last day at home and boredom had begun to set in. She had already tidied her room, discarded things she no longer wanted from her school trunk, replenished them with new stock and wrapped her Christmas presents to everybody.   
  
Bounding off her bed in a moment of activity, she walked over to gaze out of her bedroom window. There was no snow to be seen, only frost, and a small robin was pecking its way through the few measly crumbs scattered on the patio table. Kirsty suddenly wished that she was looking out over Hogwarts’ snow ridden grounds - Christmas just didn’t feel right when she wasn’t at Hogwarts. With a painful dart to the chest, Kirsty came to realise fully the fact that this year would be the last time she would ever experience Hogwarts in all its Christmas splendour. She vowed then to enjoy every millisecond of her last Christmas within the castle’s comforting walls.  
  
She moved away from the window and her eyes scanned her room, briefly falling on the pile of magically wrapped presents, and she mentally checked that they were all accounted for. Her house was deathly quiet that morning, Willow’s purring as she pawed at Kirsty’s dressing gown, which was draped over the end of the bed, providing the only source of noise. It was the quietest that the quaint country house had been since Kirsty’s return, and she wasn’t accustomed to it. After all, being a Hogwarts student, it was very hard to gain any lengthy periods of peace. All week, Kirsty had been entertaining family members, and just last night she and her parents had thrown a huge family dinner, complete with all the Christmas trimmings. In fact, the dinner had been so grand that Kirsty was extremely surprised that she could move at all that morning. She also wondered how on earth she was going to manage to do it all again on Sunday, Christmas Day. At that moment in time, she had the house to herself because her parents had gone out shopping for something for their little night in together, just the three of them. Kirsty had her sneaking suspicions though that they were also doing some last minute present shopping, no matter how much they had tried to deny it.  
  
She flopped back down on her bed once again, thinking desperately of something with which she could occupy herself. She could read a book, but her current book supply had already been exhausted. She’d have to raid Hayley’s bookcase when they got back.   
  
Kirsty lay down on her bed, continuously blowing her hair away from her face. The problem with having nothing to do was that her thoughts traitorously turned to Sirius and how things had been between them upon her departure. She wasn’t so deluded as to believe that anything could ever happen between her and Sirius (for one thing she wasn’t that lucky), but she was worried that he might be angry with her, and she couldn’t bear the thought of that.  
  
As Kirsty’s eyes continued to scout the room, they fell upon the pile of letter-writing equipment on her desk. Excited that she had finally thought of something with which to kill some time, Kirsty leapt over to the assortment of parchment, envelopes, ink and quills intent on sending a letter to Hayley. After all, Hayley was good at knowing what to do with relationships.  _It must be all those romance novels she reads_ , thought Kirsty. Plus, she was pretty much in the same boat, being in denial about her feelings for Remus. Although, Kirsty had to acknowledge that Hayley hadn’t rejected Remus thereby dinting his abnormally large ego and making it so that Remus was secretly fuming at her. Unfortunately, Kirsty had to admit that Hayley would probably be more fortunate in the ensnaring of a Marauder than she would be herself. Oh well, Kirsty still wanted to get some friendly advice if it was on offer.   
  
She grabbed what she needed from her desk and settled down to write. She wrote some polite enquiries about Hayley’s week and gave some general information about her own. She finished by tentatively stating that she was beginning to miss the boys’ company. Kirsty placed down her quill and appraisingly ran her eyes over the finished article. Happy with what she had produced, Kirsty trotted off down the stairs, letter in hand, to find Claude, the family’s owl.   
  
After many attempts, she managed to entice him off his perch in the hall with one of his owl treats, and he reluctantly held his leg out to her. Kirsty often got the impression that Claude didn’t like her much; although maybe it was just because he was getting on a bit now. Kirsty finished attaching the parchment to his leg, and once she had carried him over to the door, he took off, hooting dolefully.  
  
*  
  
Kirsty was scared out of her wits when the reply finally came. She had been Apparating to each room in the house out of sheer boredom, plus she never really got to stretch her Apparation abilities whilst holed up inside Hogwarts. Kirsty had just been testing how fast she could Apparate into the living room from the kitchen when she was met by Claude’s disapproving gaze from his perch on the back of the sofa. Once her heart rate had subsided, she took the letter from him and read:  
  


_Hey, Kirst! Fancy you missing the company of our dear Marauders. Is there one particular Marauder whose absence you are feeling, perhaps? He he he!  
  
Hails  
  
Xxx_

  
  
Torn over whether she should be laughing or fuming at this, Kirsty grabbed a quill, inkpot and discarded piece of parchment from her father’s writing desk, and wrote the shortest letter she had ever written.  
  


_Have you been talking to Emma?_

  
  
Claude took off with more speed the second time around as if scared that Kirsty’s insanity was contagious. With Claude gone, Kirsty set about making herself a midday snack. After all, she had hours to wait until dinner with her parents, and she needed something to keep her going.  
  
When Claude swooped into the kitchen amidst a torrent of feathers, Kirsty had just polished off the last of her turkey, cranberry and stuffing sandwich. Eagerly, she ripped open the letter.   
  


_What do you think? Mwahahaha!_

  
  
Kirsty was going to kill Emma. No, first she was going to mess her hair up, then dye it blonde, smash  _all_  of her mirrors into tiny little pieces and  _then_  kill her. This time, Kirsty wasn’t going to bother sending a reply, for she had now decided to take matters into her own hands (simultaneously quelling her boredom of course).   
  
Feeling unusually generous, she let Claude have a drink out of her glass of orange juice as she set about leaving a note for her parents, explaining her absence. Then, when she was ready, she concentrated with all her might on her required destination. She was fed up with the delay that owl post brought, and she very much wanted to conduct a conversation in person. It was time to stretch her Apparation skills, so she determinedly pictured Hayley’s bedroom, and with a small  _pop_ , her feet left the tiled floor of her farmhouse kitchen.  
  
Upon touching down on the carpeted floor of Hayley’s huge bedroom, Kirsty stumbled slightly, feeling oddly light-headed. She guessed that Apparating over long distances took some getting used to.   
  
“Jesus Christ!” screeched Hayley, falling off her bed in shock.  
  
“Hey, Hails,” replied Kirsty cheerily.  
  
As Hayley tried to compose herself, Kirsty took to surveying her room. Kirsty had always found Hayley’s house to be interesting for it was a mismatch of both wizard and Muggle paraphernalia due to Hayley’s half-blood status. Kirsty glanced over at Hayley’s television with the pile of books stacked beside it. Kirsty remembered the first time she came across the contraption at Lily’s house; she had been convinced beyond all doubt that it was some kind of alien being.  _Ah those were the days_ , she mused.  
  
“You could have at least told me you were coming!” complained Hayley, standing up and brushing herself down.   
  
Kirsty waved her comment away dismissively. “Yeah, but that would have taken more time. You know, I can’t believe Emma told you!” she blurted out, deciding to get straight to the point. “She promised she wouldn’t say anything.”  
  
“No she didn’t,” Hayley contradicted her. “She only promised that she wouldn’t tell Sirius; she told me so.”  
  
Kirsty felt as if she had had the wind taken out of her sails. “Oh.”  
  
“And before you start fretting, she’s already said that she won’t tell the boys anything. Anyway,  _technically_  she didn’t tell us anything we didn’t know already, I mean, we knew you fancied him.”  
  
“We?” asked Kirsty tentatively.  
  
“Yeah, Lily knows all about your big epiphany too.” Kirsty rolled her eyes, not feeling quite as annoyed as she knew she should be. “So have you decided what you’re going to do about him yet?” asked Hayley conversationally.   
  
“No,” moped Kirsty, sitting down on the end of Hayley’s bed.  
  
Hayley came to join her. “You know, it is entirely possible that Sirius could like you too.”  
  
Kirsty gave her an incredulous look. “Oh please. What would the likes of Sirius Black see in someone like me?” Hayley shot her a withering look. “And I’m not fishing for compliments,” added Kirsty hastily as Hayley opened her mouth to argue. “I’m nothing like the girls he usually dates; they’re all ten times prettier than I am.”  
  
“But have you noticed that he casts those girls off after about five minutes. If you ask me, you should try your luck.”  
  
“No, no way! I just want this whole thing dead and buried. All it’s going to do is jeopardise the wonderful relationship we already have. In some ways that’s already started. No, I’ll swallow my feelings; it’s the best way. That way nobody gets hurt.” Kirsty was adamant since she had already given this some serious thought.  
  
“You’re sure?” And there’s absolutely nothing I can do to dissuade you?” asked Hayley, wanting her to have made the right decision.   
  
“I’m afraid not,” Kirsty informed her glumly.  
  
Hayley reached over and enveloped her in a tight hug. “Sirius doesn’t know what he’s missing.”  
  
Kirsty chuckled softly. “Now, how about you?” she asked, beginning to brighten up a little.  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Hayley, her cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
“You know full well what. How are things going with you and a certain Mr Lupin?”  
  
Hayley looked uncomfortable. Kirsty could tell that she was torn between her wish for her feelings to remain secret and her desire to tell Kirsty just how well things had been going lately. Eventually, she could contain it no longer though.   
  
“They’re going amazing well! Oh, Kirst, isn’t he just lovely? He’s everything a perfect gentleman ought to be, and yet he has a playful side to him as well as a touch of mystery about him. He’s just so considerate in the way he offers to walk me back to my common room all the time, and we have such a good time on those occasions as well.”  
  
“I bet you do,” commented Kirsty suggestively. Hayley slapped her playfully on the arm. “I honestly think you should go for it with Remus you know. It’s blindingly obvious that he likes you too.”  
  
“It is?” Hayley asked, glowing slightly.  
  
“Oh yes,” Kirsty assured her.  
  
“But isn’t the guy supposed to make the first move?”  
  
“Stuff that! If you want him, you go get him!”  
  
“This coming from the girl who just refused point blank to go chasing after Sirius Black,”  
  
“Yeah, slightly hypocritical of me, don’t you think?” asked Kirsty charmingly.   
  
“Just a tad,” agreed Hayley with a laugh.  
  
“Seriously, Hayley, make a move. If he responds then great, and if not, then Remus is a good enough friend not to let it come between you.”  
  
“Thanks, Kirst,” said Hayley with sincerity.   
  
“No problem,” she replied, making to stand up.  
  
“And you’re still adamant that this thing with Sirius isn’t going to go anywhere?”  
  
“Entirely. Now I must be off. Last night at home with the folks and all that.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning - bright and early!” chirped Hayley.  
  
“Yay,” replied Kirsty sarcastically, raising her wand to Disapparate.   
  
“And, Kirst, try not to fall over this time,” advised Hayley cheekily. Kirsty gave her a look of displeasure as Hayley and her surroundings disappeared when the small pop punctuated the air.  
  
Kirsty arrived home in a fraction of a second, and upon landing, crashed painfully into the kitchen counter.   
  
\--------------  
  
“What time is it?” pestered James, tapping his fingers impatiently on the small, circular table.  
  
“Five minutes from the last time you asked me!” replied Sirius huffily, his annoyance with James increasing with every passing minute.  
  
“Where the bloody hell are they?” exclaimed James, falling back against the back of his chair.  
  
All four Marauders along with Sam were currently sat at the small table at the back of the common room. Butterbeer bottles, discarded chocolate wrappers and an abandoned game of exploding snap littered the surface, providing a constant reminder of their inescapable boredom. The girls were due back any minute now, and Sirius had to admit to feeling a tiny bit anxious himself.  
  
“Well, I think it’s safe to say that we’ve learned first hand that it is indeed the girls who make the party,” commented Remus dryly.   
  
“Merlin, I just can’t wait to see Lily again,” announced James, practically jumping up and down in his seat.  
  
“Can’t wait to stick your tongue down her throat more like,” sniped Sirius.  
  
James raised an amused eyebrow. “Jealous?” he enquired.  
  
“No offence, Prongs, but Lily’s not exactly my type.”  
  
“And don’t we know it,” teased Peter.  
  
Sam, who seemed to have been watching this exchange with mild interest, piped up, “I know what you mean, James. I can’t believe how much I’ve missed Emma, and it’s only been a week!”  
  
“We are two lucky blokes, do you know that?” James informed Sam as he chinked their Butterbeer bottles together.   
  
Sam must have spotted the grumpy looks on Sirius, Remus and Peter’s faces since his next words were, “All that’s left to do now is to set you three up.” At this, Sirius took on a doleful disposition, whilst Remus looked disbelieving and Peter dared to look hopeful.  
  
“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” enthused James. “What do you say, Padfoot? Do you care to fall prey to our matchmaking skills?”  
  
“No, thanks, I don’t think much of your idea of matchmaking,” snapped Sirius irritably.   
  
Sam seemed taken back. “What’s this? Sirius Black’s refusing to let himself be thrown in the path of eligible young women? What is the world coming to?” Sirius threw him a dirty look; he couldn’t even pine over his lost love in peace.  
  
Seeing as Sirius hadn’t deigned to answer, Peter jumped in with the reply, “He’s lovesick!”  
  
“Oh, really?” asked Sam, seeming genuinely interested, to Sirius’ annoyance. “So who is this girl? She must be something phenomenal if she’s got you feeling like this. So, is it anyone I know?”  
  
“No!” declared Sirius a little too quickly, but unfortunately for him, James had shouted “Yes!” at the exact same time. That was the final straw, Sirius decided - the following morning Sirius was going to take James’ broom and beat him repeatedly around the head with it, Christmas or no Christmas.  
  
“Come on then,” continued Sam with a wry smile. “Tell us about her.”  
  
“No thanks,” retorted Sirius defensively.   
  
“Aw, please?” pleaded Sam. “It can be my Christmas present. After all, I rarely get to see you so hung up over a girl. In fact, I’ve  _never_  seen you get obsessed over  _any_  girl.”  
  
“The answer’s still no I’m afraid,” Sirius informed him, though he couldn’t help but smile at Sam’s perseverance.  
  
Sam leaned forwards conspiratorially, and placing his Butterbeer bottle down carefully on the table, he asked, “She’s not a Slytherin is she?”   
  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “No, definitely not a Slytherin.”  
  
“Yeah, we don’t all stoop down to your level, North!” announced Peter in jest.  
  
Sam leaned back in his chair, grinning with amusement. “Oh oh oh, the Butterbeer bottles come out and the gloves come off. Cheap shot, may I add.”  
  
“A good one though,” contradicted Remus with a chuckle.  
  
“I’m intrigued, Sirius, if you like this girl so much, why haven’t you done anything about it?”  
  
“Oh, he has done,” interrupted Peter, once again sounding annoyingly cheerful in light of Sirius’ downfall. Sam furrowed his brow in puzzlement.  
  
“He got rejected,” supplied James. Sirius looked at his so-called best friend in pure fury.  _Where was that broom_?  
  
“She definitely is something special then,” observed Sam. “I thought all the girls at Hogwarts were irresistible to your charms, some of the boys too.”  
  
“There you are!” chipped in James. “There’s another line of enquiry if all else fails!” Sirius swiped him over the back of the head.  
  
Sam, possibly hoping to avoid getting a smack himself, turned the inquisition to Remus instead. “How about you, Remus? Any girls on the horizon?”  
  
“Oh, just the one,” replied Remus happily.   
  
Sam looked mildly shocked, and extremely impressed by this news. “Tell me more.”  
  
Remus shared a cautionary glance with the other four, before giving a dismissive shrug of the shoulders and confessing, “It’s Hayley. I like Hayley.”  
  
“Oh, do you now? I have to admit that I did have the teeniest of inklings about you two. So, are you going to go for it?”  
  
“We’ll see, we’ll see,” stated Remus evasively.  
  
Sam turned to Peter, but before he even had chance to pose the question, Peter jumped in, “There’s no point even asking, believe me!”  
  
James leaned across the table and gripped Peter’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, mate, we’ll find you someone, and an amazing someone at that.” Peter blushed profusely, and offered James a shy, but grateful, grin.  
  
Remus held his hand up to interrupt the touching moment. “Did you just hear something?”  
  
All five heads swivelled to the entrance of the common room where, sure enough, the excited trill of four female voices could be heard outside. Sirius got hastily to his feet, his heart beating faster in anticipation. The other four boys also stood, and James and Sam were even daring enough to take a few steps nearer to the portrait hole.   
  
In an explosion of movement and noise, the girls fell into the common room, grinning inanely, the Christmas spirit was clearly already upon them all. Sirius had no control over the huge grin that spread across his face at the sight of Kirsty, nor could he account for the excited squirming of his stomach. They caught each other’s eyes, and though an expression of shock and incredulity graced Kirsty’s features at first, she soon beamed back at him, her festive red top shimmering in the fire’s glow.  
  
As predicted, James’ tongue swan-dived down Lily’s throat the second they embraced each other, and two feet away, Emma and Sam were partaking in a similar struggle. Meanwhile, Kirsty approached Sirius. Her steps were tentative at first, but her stride soon grew confident as Sirius’ smile continued to bear down upon her. He embraced her in a rib-crushing embrace, and in his enthusiasm he lifted her so that her toes skimmed the carpeted floor. She squealed with laughter, and Sirius allowed his heart this one small moment of rejoicing. He put her down, and gazed down at her face. “Have a good time?”  
  
“The best, thanks. How about you? Was it boring without us?”  
  
“Excruciatingly so,” Sirius informed her with a small grimace. Kirsty laughed, and Sirius became aware of Sam’s gaze upon them. He ended their embrace and made a beeline for Hayley, ignoring Sam’s looks of intrigue.   
  
After everyone had become reacquainted, the girls started talking about getting their Christmas presents upstairs before the boys sneaked a peek. As Sirius stood watching Kirsty charge up the girls’ stairs with her bag of presents, the merriment having returned to her character, he realised that he had received a pretty awesome Christmas present already that evening. And best of all, it had come ready-wrapped in a rather fetching red and silver t-shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altogether now - awww bless! Or alternatively, damn you padfootsgirl1981 for drawing this out! Mwahaha! And with that I shall depart! Thanks for reading, please take the time to review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Yuletide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the Hogwarts festivities!

All in all, Sam’s Christmas Eve was the best that he had ever experienced, and he had a sneaking suspicion that no future Christmases would ever top it.   
  
Things had really kicked off the moment that the girls denied the boys access to their Christmas presents. Peter had led the charge up to the girls’ dorms, armed with a plentiful supply of sofa cushions, and he was soon followed by James and Remus, who brandished two rolls of wrapping paper mercilessly before him. Sirius came next, supplied with copious amounts of ribbon, though Sam wasn’t sure what this was supposed to achieve. Lastly, Sam himself took Kirsty’s magically-enchanted school bag, which had been left sprawled on the common room floor and had gathered even more scribbles since the time Sam had been given the privilege of writing on it, up with him as a form of shielding.  
  
The fight had been fierce. James’ broom, which he had been flailing around as if it were some sort of sword, had been discarded almost immediately as Lily pounced on him, wrestling him determinedly to the ground (Sam suspected that James hadn’t minded this so much). Peter and Hayley engaged in a ferocious pillow fight, in which feathers had literally been flying. Remus and Kirsty busied themselves in a wrapping paper battle, whilst Sam shielded himself against Emma’s onslaught of soft toys, and, when Sam tried to sweeten her with a kiss, she denied all access (the cruellest punishment possible). Sirius stood on the sidelines using his wand to fire strings of ribbon at all the girls, therefore getting them humorously tangled up; the ribbons were obviously more effective than Sam had given them credit for.  
  
The fun had ended when Kirsty, in a very unsportsmanlike fashion, had vanished all of the Christmas presents. It was safe to say that she had soon been chased out of her own dormitory by five unimpressed boys. Sam had never laughed so hard in his life, and he was sure that Kirsty’s squeals could have been heard right through the castle. Unfortunately for Sam, he had soon become captured by the other three girls, who had followed their progress, and he was then exposed to death by ribbons.   
  
It had been half an hour later that Sam had heard of his fellows’ progress, when they returned to the common room, a gleeful Kirsty indeed in tow. The guys had outrun Sam owing to their knowledge of the castle’s secret passageways, but surprisingly, Kirsty, for once in her life, had surpassed even the Marauders’ expertise and lost them behind a well-hidden tapestry. This had left the guys to get told off spectacularly by Professor McGonagall, but some Christmas spirit must have been upon her as she only gave them all one detention each, even though she had them on three counts of rule breaking: disturbing the peace; running around after hours; and vandalising the castle with sparkly gold ribbon.   
  
The rest of the evening had passed without any more antics, and Sam had taken the chance to snuggle up on the sofa with Emma, just revelling in her closeness, but Sirius, not being one to sustain a silence, had decided once again to declare the common room a chaos-inhabited zone. The ruckus had come at the very end of the evening, when they had all been about to go up to bed. James had moved over to Lily to give her a kiss goodnight only to find that his lips had been momentarily stuck together. It had not taken them long to find the culprit as Sirius had not been doing a very good job of stifling his laughter. James had lunged at him, and Sirius had pelted for the safety of his dormitory. He never quite made it, as James grabbed him by the ankles and brought his shins crashing down onto the staircase. Sam had no doubt that Sirius would have cried out in pain if he weren’t too busy laughing. Eventually, James had pressured Sirius into surrender, and Sirius undid his spell. James had then been free to kiss Lily as much as his heart desired much to Sirius’ disgust.   
  
Sam had lain in bed that night, looking back on the evening with fondness. He really hoped that there would be many more such evenings to come as that night, for the first time, he had truly felt a part of the group. He knew he would never infiltrate the closeness that they all shared, and part of him did not even want to, they were brilliant as they were. In his opinion, the fact that the group had willingly accepted him was enough.  
  
\--------------  
  
On Christmas morning, Peter was subjected to a rude awakening by a gaggle of extremely hyperactive girls.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” they squealed, diving on top of various beds. Lily and Emma of course went to awaken their boyfriends, and for once, James and Sam were not happy to see them. Hayley went to sit beside Remus, who was the only one showing remote signs of getting up, and Peter was subjected to Kirsty bouncing up and down happily on the foot of his bed, so he covered his head with his duvet, hoping that he would somehow manage to gain a few more minutes in bed. This left poor, old Sirius all by himself. Peter had to admit to being surprised that Kirsty hadn’t immediately dived on Sirius’ bed (to repay the favour if nothing else), but he was also slightly pleased with the fact that he had a girl on his bed and Sirius Black didn’t.   
  
Lily was now kissing James all over his face in order to make him get up, and Peter was surprised at how well James was resisting. Emma, however, was playfully tugging Sam’s duvet away from him, singing ‘We wish you a Merry Christmas!’ as she did so. Eventually, Sam span around and grabbed her, pulling her down on the bed next to him and kissing her roughly on the mouth simply to shut her up.   
  
Peter sat up, knowing full well that all opportunity of obtaining a lie-in had been lost. He pulled a sickened face at all the kissing noises (deciding that he couldn’t actually bear to look upon the activity), and looked over to Kirsty who was also looking disgusted. They shared an understanding smile.   
  
“Moony, get rid of them!” pleaded Sirius, his voice muffled from underneath the pillow he had placed over his head to drown out the excessive noise.   
  
“No way. Presents!” exclaimed Remus excitedly, jumping up and putting on his dressing gown and slippers, before looking expectantly at them all to follow suit. Peter gazed at him in awe. For someone with the maturity of a thirty-year-old man Remus got really over-excited about Christmas.   
  
Sirius groaned. It seemed to Peter as if he were weighing up the pros and cons. After all, they had all spent most of the previous night trying to steal said presents.   
  
“Fine,” grumbled Sirius, slowly poking his head out from under the pillow.   
  
“Yay!” squealed Hayley, running over to his bed and playfully ruffling his hair. “We’ll get you into the Christmas spirit yet, Sirius!”  
  
Peter watched Kirsty carefully, growing increasingly more suspicious at her lack of contact with Sirius; usually, they were very close with each other. Therefore, the very fact that she wasn’t the one over there ruffling his hair and trying to persuade him to get up was conspicuous by its absence.   
  
Everybody made a move to get up, and James and Remus dug out their presents from their hiding place, having to fight off Lily and Hayley, who were now trying to sneak a peek. Sirius was the last to part with his bed. Stifling a yawn, he asked, “What time is it anyway?”  
  
“Seven o’clock,” Kirsty informed him jovially, initiating contact for the first time that morning.  
  
Sirius stopped still and stared at her aghast. He glanced longingly at his bed one last time before declaring, “I hate you all!”  
  
\--------------  
  
Sam watched with a loving smile on his face as Emma bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet with excitement. Her childlike impatience was one of the things he loved about her. She hollered upstairs to one tardy Sirius Black, “Bloody well hurry up, Black; I want my presents!”  
  
Sirius dragged himself downstairs grumbling inaudibly with his duvet wrapped protectively around himself, and his presents, which had been bundled into a bag hanging off his wrist. He went and sat down next to Kirsty, who offered him a sympathetic look, but to Sam, her longing for Sirius was undeniably present in her eyes.  _She would have to watch that in future, otherwise it might just be her downfall_ , he mused.  
  
“Presents!” exclaimed Emma, making to dart forwards towards the Christmas tree, but Sam grabbed her elbow and held her back, much like a stern parent. Emma looked uncomprehendingly up at him, but he held her firm.  
  
“Be patient,” he commanded, teasing her.  
  
Emma harrumphed.   
  
When Sam felt he had let her suffer enough, he released her. She was like a Hippogriff in Gringotts. Wrapping paper went flying as it was viciously ripped off. Emma was only allowed to open her presents from home though as the group were all to give each other their presents afterwards.   
  
Sam received a bottle of nice smelling aftershave from his parents, which he hoped Emma would approve of, as well as some brand new Quidditch gloves (his other ones had been getting a bit tatty).   
  
Excitement was abundant when they finally did come around to opening the presents from each other. Sam received a rather nice picture from Kirsty and James, which depicted him getting knocked out during their Quidditch match, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the rest of the team had also contributed. The picture showed the progression of that day’s game in stick figure form. The first drawing (if you could call it that) was of Sam mounting his broom rather spectacularly and contained the caption ‘ _Northy jump_ ’. The second drawing showed Sam whizzing around on his broomstick with the title ‘ _Northy fly_ ’. The next one was of the moment that Sam and the Bludger had been introduced and was called ‘ _Northy splat_ ’. The final picture of Sam sprawled on the ground, with X’s for eyes and drool escaping his gormless-looking mouth, was nicely captioned ‘ _Northy die_ ’. Sam laughed raucously upon receiving this and only had the slightest urge to kill the perpetrators. He received many sweets and joke products as well as a mound of makeup from Kirsty (who wasn’t as funny as she thought she was). From Emma, he received what looked like some very expensive dress robes and a Keeper’s handbook. Sam suspected that this had been bought more for Emma’s benefit than his own - probably so she could learn more about what being a Keeper actually entailed.   
  
Sam had bought Emma some wizard art supplies that she had been eyeing up during their last visit to Hogsmeade. Amongst other things, this included some magically enhanced watercolours that would make her drawings move, much like a wizarding photograph. Emma had been ecstatic to say the least, and Sam found himself wondering what picture she would produce first with them.   
  
All in all, Sam sensed that everyone was immensely pleased with their gifts. Emma and Kirsty had combined their creativity and given James a tiny moving model of himself on his broomstick, Quidditch robes and all. James had gleefully let it go, and it was still zooming complacently around their heads. Sirius received something similar from the two girls, but his model was of a small, fully-working flying motorbike, and as soon as he opened it, his face lit up and he enveloped them both in a rib-crushing bear hug. As well as this, they had bought him a studded dog collar, but Sirius was less enthused about this particular gift.   
  
It was safe to say that Remus had received many bucket loads of chocolate as well as numerous books, and from Hayley he had received a pristine peacock quill, which was immensely elegant. In return, Remus had given Hayley a limited edition of her favourite book:  _Pride and Prejudice_. Hayley was speechless, and had been hugging the book close to her chest all morning.   
  
They had all clubbed together and bought Peter a very expensive set of wizard chess pieces, since Peter was currently the undefeated champion of the Gryffindor common room, and his old set was becoming a bit battered and bruised due to so many people challenging him.   
  
Sirius jokingly got James a set of Christmas lights for his antlers (Sam was by now well aware that the Marauders were illegal Animagi and Remus a werewolf, as Emma had taken him into her confidence, not that he hadn’t had his suspicions about Remus beforehand) and a red flashing nose. Sirius had roared with laughter whilst giving it to him and James’ mouth had continuously twitched as he opened it, though he seemed to be trying to give off the air of being unimpressed.   
  
Another joke present had been Emma’s present to Kirsty, which had consisted of a love potion and a book entitled:  _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Wizards_. Sam had been stood next to the two girls when this present was given, and Kirsty had responded cheerfully with ‘Ha-di-bloody-ha!’ To make up for this, Emma then gave her her true present, which turned out to be a beautiful Celtic ring.   
  
Emma’s present to Lily was decidedly nicer than her one to Kirsty. Nervously, Emma had presented her with a drawing she had done of Lily and James together. Sam was definitely impressed (this being the first time he had seen it as Emma had an annoying habit of not wanting to show other people her artwork) and Lily absolutely adored it, as did James.   
  
One of the final presents to be given was James’ to Lily. He was more nervous than Emma had been when handing hers over, and he warily scanned Lily’s face as she unwrapped it. Lily ripped off the wrapping paper and a delicate silver bracelet dropped out onto her hand. It wasn’t until Sam approached for a closer look a little bit later on that he found out that it was a charm bracelet, and a special one at that. It was obviously specially made with Lily in mind as each little charm depicted something that she held dear: the Gryffindor lion, a stag and a doe, a wand, a cauldron and tiny charms that were representative of each of her friends. Lily was on cloud nine upon receiving this, and James was exuberantly thanked – with many soppy kisses.   
  
Sam and Emma were sat cosily in front of the common room’s Christmas tree when Sirius finally ventured over to Kirsty to hand her his present. Sam watched the proceedings out of the corner of his eye, and even though Lily and James were all snuggled up on the sofa, Sam could see James doing the same thing. The package was rather small and had been wrapped in snowman-covered paper. Kirsty opened it eagerly, despite the air of tension that Sam thought was evident between the two of them. The wrapping paper came off to reveal a square, flat jewellery box, and Kirsty, looking amazed, carefully opened it. Sam had to wait until Kirsty held the piece of jewellery up to examine it, and when he finally did see it, he couldn’t believe his eyes.   
  
Sirius had given her a necklace and a goddamned expensive looking necklace at that. It was silver, and the pendant that was looped onto the end of the necklace was in the shape of a Scottish thistle. Also, to set the piece off, an amethyst had been placed where the head of the thistle should be to represent the purple flower.   
  
As Kirsty continued to hold the necklace up and stare at it in awe, Sam heard James give a low groan. Instantly, he, Emma and Lily all turned to survey James.   
  
“What’s wrong?” asked Lily with concern.  
  
James looked rather startled, but replied, “Nothing. Just a bit of a bad stomach ache.”  
  
“Aw, you poor thing,” sympathised Lily, “and on Christmas Day too.” And with that James was subjected to many healing kisses.  
  
Sam turned his attention back to Sirius and Kirsty.  _How could Sirius have bought her something so obviously expensive_? Sam surveyed Sirius closely, and for the first time, he noticed the loving way that he continued to gaze at Kirsty. Sam’s suspicions rose to an alarming height.  
  
After Kirsty’s many awed gasps, profuse thanks and many grateful hugs, she moved away from Sirius to show Remus, Hayley and Peter her new necklace.   
  
James immediately rushed over to take her place. He grabbed Sirius roughly by the upper arm and marched him over to stand by the entrance of the common room, away from prying eyes and ears. However, Sam was not going to be beaten this way and so he focused hard on straining his ears as much as possible.   
  
“You’re a glutton for punishment, you know that?” reprimanded James in a furious whisper. “Why the hell did you go and buy her something that expensive?”  
  
“Because I knew she’d like it,” replied Sirius, obviously on the defensive.  
  
“And you wonder why you can’t get her out of your head!” hissed James.  
  
Sam heard no more, he didn’t need to. He stiffened in shock and was surprised when Emma didn’t sense the sudden tensing of his body. All of his suspicions had just been spectacularly confirmed – Sirius liked Kirsty back.  
  
*  
  
After his Christmas breakfast of a full English fry-up, Sam grabbed his broom and went up to the girls’ dorms in search of Emma. Thankfully, Emma was the only one in there (the others were either still down at breakfast or sitting down in the common room playing with their presents like little children).   
  
When Sam entered the dormitory, Emma was busy packing her presents into her trunk. She saw him standing behind her and started slightly, before greeting him with a warm smile. “Hey. Good breakfast?” she asked, having left him to his mounted plate after finishing her own breakfast of a simple bowl of porridge.   
  
“Delicious thanks,” replied Sam, patting his stomach. Emma merely looked at him in exasperation before continuing with her self-appointed task.  
  
Sam wasn’t quite sure how to bring up the subject of Kirsty and Sirius, but he did know that he wanted Emma to confirm the theory if possible. Deciding that he just had to come straight out with it, Sam probed, “Did you ever actually find out what Kirsty said to Sirius when he asked her if she still fancied him?”  
  
Emma straightened up from putting a pair of Christmas socks neatly into her trunk and looked at him in extreme puzzlement. “Yeah, she told him she didn’t fancy him anymore.”  
  
“So, she practically rejected him?” pressed Sam eagerly.  
  
“Yeah, I suppose you could say that,” agreed Emma. Sam guessed though that she must have glimpsed the shock on his face, because she then asked, “Sam, what’s this got to do with anything?”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just curious.” He fobbed her off, trying to digest the whole thing.  
  
“Sam, what’s going on?”  
  
_Should I tell her_? wondered Sam. He took a deep breath, deciding that Emma had more right to know than he did, and announced, “I think that there is a strong possibility that Sirius may also fancy Kirsty.”  
  
Emma’s eyes grew wide; her jaw dropped open; and from the gaping hole came a high pitched squeal. Sam rushed towards her, beseeching her to keep the noise down. “Oh my God! Are you serious?” she asked, lowering her voice.  
  
“Deadly serious,” he confirmed, unable to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
  
“But how do you know?” breathed Emma.  
  
“I overheard Sirius and James talking before, and come on, who’d buy a girl a present that expensive if he didn’t feel for her in some way?”  
  
“So he likes her back?” confirmed Emma. “This is brilliant news!” She started leaping around the room; she was practically bouncing off the dormitory walls.   
  
“Listen, Emma,” began Sam hurriedly. “I absolutely forbid you to say anything to either of them.”  
  
“Why would I say anything?” asked Emma, feigning innocence. “When two of our friends could start the greatest love affair of their lives, and they would have me to thank!” Emma trailed off, staring wistfully into space.   
  
“I’m not going to let you say anything,” he informed her sternly.   
  
“How come I’m not allowed to tell either of them?” challenged Emma, a determined look glimmering in her eyes.   
  
“Because Kirsty said she didn’t want anything to happen between them,”  
  
“Yes, but that was before we knew Sirius fancied her too,” explained Emma with the air of someone talking to a difficult child. “They’d make a great couple,” Emma sighed dreamily.  
  
“Or they’d kill each other,” countered Sam matter-of-factly. Emma threw him a filthy look for bursting her happy bubble. “Look, as of yet we have no firm proof, and I just think we should keep things quiet until we know the lay of the land. Kirsty would never forgive us if all this turned out to be false. Let’s at least wait until after the New Year, and if he still shows feelings for her, then we’ll act.”  
  
“I hate that you’re so sensible,” grumbled Emma.  
  
Sam moved towards her and slinked his arm around her shoulder in a one armed hug. “We compliment each other beautifully then.”  
  
“Was that a dig?” Emma turned her head sharply upwards to survey him.  
  
“Never!” replied Sam sarcastically. Emma jabbed him playfully in the ribs, and he countered with a small chuckle and a kiss on her forehead.  _Bring on the Hogwarts festivities_ , he thought jovially.  
  
\--------------  
  
Remus surveyed the Great Hall, entranced. They were about halfway through their Christmas Dinner and Remus had stopped to take a breather; Christmas food was very rich after all. He stared at Sirius and James with incredulity as they continued to plough through their meal, piling on more mash potatoes, chipolatas, stuffing, turkey and another Yorkshire pudding each for good measure. It seemed that the pair’s stomachs were bottomless pits when it came to Christmas food.   
  
Not many students had deigned to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas this year with the majority wishing to go home and spend time with their families, especially with the war going on around them. However, Remus did spot many of their fellow seventh years during his study of the room. He guessed that, much like him, they wished to be present for their last Christmas at Hogwarts.   
  
The usual twelve Christmas trees that adorned the hall stood tall and proud, decorated with live, glowing fairies and twittering robin redbreasts. Remus had already been serenaded several times that morning by merry suits of armour, and once he had even been lucky enough to be serenaded by  _the_  Sirius Black himself, a privilege many would kill to receive. Well, that wasn’t strictly true; Remus hadn’t been personally serenaded, more like Sirius had serenaded all those present in the Great Hall with his rendition of ‘ _God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs_ ’ at the start of the Christmas feast. He had stood on top of the table as soon as the starters had been cleared and burst into song, with annoying overconfidence. At the end, he had received an enthusiastic round of applause, even from MacIntosh.   
  
With an almighty effort, Remus picked up his knife and fork again and delved back into his dinner. He supposed that in the long run it would do him good to get as much energy into him as possible; after all, it was a full moon tonight. He couldn’t help but curse his bad luck, what a night to undergo one of his transformations. He had been feeling ill all day, but he seemed not to be looking it, as no one, as of yet, had passed comment, which was good where Hayley was concerned. His fellow Marauders would of course be spending the night with him, which wasn’t so bad; at least he wouldn’t have to be alone on Christmas night.   
  
As he looked across the table a guffaw escaped him, and he nearly choked on his turkey. Kirsty and James were caught up in an endless tussle over the last remaining Christmas cracker, and it was refusing to break. No matter how hard they pulled, it remained as intact as ever. In the end, they resorted to getting some of the others in to help so that it ended up being a mini tug-of-war. James’ team (consisting of Sirius, Lily and Sam) were eventually victorious and got showered with handfuls of little candy mice. Remus smiled warmly at all his friends, there was no doubting that this was the best Christmas that he had ever had, and he couldn’t help but wonder where they would all be this time next year.   
  
*  
  
Two hours later, they were all to be found out in the snowy grounds. Hayley, Emma, Sam, James, Lily and Sirius were all skating (or in James’ case attempting to) on the frozen Hogwarts lake, whilst Remus and Peter engaged in proper snow activities such as making snow angels and having numerous snowball fights. Remus had to admit to finding this a little weird as he would have put Sirius and James down for such activities too, not something as dainty as ice-skating. Although James’ reason for partaking in such an activity became obvious when Lily skated past him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sirius’ reasoning was not so easily figured out, though Remus had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with wanting to stay away from Kirsty, who was busy building a snowman close to where Peter and Remus were engaging in fierce snowball fights.   
  
James was surprisingly atrocious at ice-skating; he could barely even stand on the ice. Sirius, on the other hand, was exceptionally good, to James’ obvious annoyance, and kept on spraying James with small ice shavings every time he skidded impressively to a halt.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a clod of ice-cold snow hit Remus squarely on the side of his face. He swung around and caught a glimpse of Peter’s orange scarf as the other boy took cover behind the large oak tree. Remus scooped up a large handful of snow and dived after him; it looked as if this were going to be the snowball fight to end all snowball fights. Stealthy as a cat, Remus pounced on Peter sending the snowball rocketing straight into his chest. They chased each other around for what seemed like hours after that, their raucous laughter reverberating throughout the whole grounds.   
  
Just when Remus was tiptoeing around the sidewall of the castle, trying to avoid catching Peter’s attention, James showed an interest in wanting to join in on their snowball fight of the century. The following few seconds provided Remus with the funniest scene he had witnessed in many a year. James, seeming to momentarily forget that he was still wearing ice-skates, ran forwards in a huge burst of speed to join in the fun. As soon as he set off, his toe-pick became caught in the ice and he fell over in spectacular fashion. He came down like a tonne of bricks, his head flinging forwards and thudding against the ice.   
  
Even though Remus knew that this must have been a highly painful experience, he couldn’t control the howl of laughter that escaped him, and he knew that the image of James flailing uncontrollably on the ice would be one that stayed ingrained on his brain forever.   
  
Remus was not the only one laughing; the rest of the group were too. The only problem with Remus laughing so hard was that it immediately alerted Peter to his current position, and he was then assaulted by a stream of gigantic snowballs.   
  
When James had finally got his skates off and had had the small cut on his head patched up by Lily, he ran over and joined in the onslaught against Remus.   
  
Then something happened that none of them could account for; each one of them had ice cold snow dropped down the back of his jumper in succession. All three boys squealed in a most unmanly way and proceeded to try to shake it out, which only resulted in increasing the coldness and wetness of their backs. Remus spun around helplessly trying to find the culprit, as did Peter. However, it was James who made the deduction, and he threw out his arms to halt the other two in mid search.   
  
“Good afternoon, Padfoot,” he growled, reaching out with his hand and apparently grabbing hold of thin air.   
  
The Invisibility Cloak slithered effortlessly to the ground, leaving an exposed Sirius in its wake. Sirius didn’t even go as far as to offer the three boys a sheepish grin; he simply burst into unrestrained laughter. Remus shared a conspiring look with James and Peter, and as one, they all lunged at Sirius in the form of a group rugby tackle.   
  
Remus picked up a clod of snow and brought it crashing down on Sirius’ gleeful face. James and Peter immediately followed his lead, and Sirius was soon pelted by make-shift snowballs from top to toe. In the midst of his gurgles of laughter he called to the girls for help. Remus glanced up to see if they would indeed heed his calls. Kirsty was doing a very good job of seeming oblivious to his cries as she was too busy concentrating on fitting a perfect smile on her snowman with small lumps of coal; she had her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth and everything. Lily, Hayley, Emma and Sam, however, were all hastily pulling off their ice-skates in order to run over to the group of boys. Although whether they were coming over to help Sirius defend himself, or to help the other three Marauders give him his comeuppance Remus couldn’t tell.   
  
Footsteps crunched hurriedly over the snow, and Remus lifted his head up once again, refraining from shoving snow down the front of Sirius’ jumper for just a second, to watch their progress. Emma, Lily and Hayley were all sprinting manically towards them, but there was no Sam in sight. Remus looked over to the lake to find Sam furiously tugging at his skates, looking to Remus as if he were swearing profusely. It was indeed horrible to be momentarily halted from joining in the fun, but Remus had no doubt that Sam would make up for it in a minute by throwing and dodging many snowballs.   
  
The crunching stopped, and Remus moved his gaze away from Sam to see all three girls stood menacingly before them - a mere two feet away. Sirius, looking at them upside down from his position on the floor, threw them all a beseeching look. The girls arched their eyebrows as if mocking them and started to throw their snowballs up and down dishearteningly. Remus had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like what was coming.   
  
Before Remus and the other three Marauders knew what had hit them (quite literally), snowballs had mercilessly been launched their way, and because of the small distance between them and the girls, the snowballs really stung on impact. Remus rolled to the side of Sirius, no longer needing to loom menacingly over his friend, and he saw James do the same before crouching low to the snow, looking ready to pounce.   
  
_Right, this means war_ , thought Remus fiercely. He and James pounced at the same time, roughly grabbing a handful of snow as they chased after the three troublesome girls. Peter followed in their wake, grabbing Sirius hurriedly by the hand and pulling him to his feet. After all, quarrels were often forgotten in times of war.   
  
Sam joined them eventually, and the snowball fight inevitably turned into boys against girls. Although the girls would argue that this was highly unfair as it was only three against five. Kirsty, who probably would have made a decent contribution to the girls’ team, was refusing point-blank to play as she was still adding the finishing touches to her endearing Muggle made snowman.   
  
The fight reached its pinnacle at the moment that Kirsty placed a woolly hat on the top of the snowman’s head and stood back to admire her handiwork. Sirius, destructive force that he was, came running in Kirsty’s direction when Lily careered after him, a pile of snowballs cradled in her arms. Remus closed his eyes against the disaster that was about to occur. Sirius, looking over his shoulder and laughing at Lily’s disastrous aim, turned back around too late to see the snowman looming before him. The look of devastation on Kirsty’s face had been almost heartbreaking.   
  
“Big bullies!” Kirsty sulked, looking to Sirius, surrounded by a pile of snow remains, and to Lily, who had just skidded to a halt beside Kirsty looking sheepish.  
  
“Kirst, I’m so sorry!” announced Sirius. “Take a free shot!” he instructed her, nodding his head over to Lily’s handful of snowballs.   
  
A mischievous grin spread over Kirsty’s face, all thoughts of her lost snowman dissipating. “You’re going to regret ever saying that.” She pulled her wand out of her coat pocket and pointed it towards the mound of snowballs. In a gigantic cluster they all zoomed at maximum speed towards a helpless Sirius. One by one they attacked him, and Sirius spluttered for breath.  
  
When the onslaught had ended, Sirius jumped to his feet, drenched from head to foot and said menacingly, “Right.” Kirsty fled, squealing with laughter, Lily hot on her heels. And so it was that snowball fest ’77 truly took flight.   
  
The sun was seen setting over the top of the mountains when the fight finally met its close, and a spectacular close it ended up being too. The boys managed to corner the girls after hours of pointlessly chasing them around the grounds, and the girls had been captured unarmed.   
  
The boys naturally took advantage of this and came within three feet of the defenceless girls, snowballs in hand. Remus produced a devilish grin along with his comrades and the snowballs were prepared for launch. However, to the boys’ dismay, the girls had eagerly whipped their wands out and pointed them at the large oak tree behind them.   
  
Remus tentatively turned his head to look behind him as the tree’s thickset branches gave an ominous groan. Nothing happened. Remus, feeling that it was all rather anticlimactic, turned back to face the girls, who were all looking incomprehensibly smug.   
  
“Beg for mercy,” Peter advised them in his best horror film voice.   
  
Giddy grins were now plastered over all four girls’ faces, and Remus started to feel a little unnerved. Before Remus even had chance to dwell on what they might be planning, there came a noise from high above him that sounded like the shifting of a large amount of material. He looked up, and all he could see was white. Then, the avalanche struck. Remus cried out, but his cry was muffled by the blanket of disturbed snow that enveloped him and the other boys. He was crushed to the floor and received rather an unpleasant mouthful of slush-like snow.   
  
Spluttering madly, Remus’ head broke through the surface of the snow. Heads popped up around him; an unimpressed Sirius’ arriving first. The girls shot them an innocent yet gloating look, and Remus struggled to manoeuvre his hand into the pocket of his robes. After minutes of trying to push his arm through what felt like a labyrinth of snow, Remus pulled his wand out from within his pocket, victorious.   
  
Remus cast a hot air charm and brought his wand to the surface with ease. He soon found out that one advantage of living in close quarters with four people for seven years was that spookily you even started to think alike as James, Peter, Sirius and Sam’s wands were now also hovering above the surface of the snow. Wondering if they were indeed thinking along the same lines as him, Remus pointed his wand at the group of annoyingly smug girls and cast a Trip Jinx.   
  
To Remus’ complete amusement, the other boys had indeed shared his mind-frame, since all four girls were soon tumbling helplessly down into the snow beside their victims. The minute their frozen bodies touched the ground, they were subjected to snowballs in the face. Squeals erupted throughout the grounds once more as they all scrambled around on the snow-ridden floor, lazily throwing clumps of snow at each other.   
  
When all their energy had finally been spent, they collapsed back onto the snow gazing up at the pristine winter wonderland that surrounded them. Remus didn’t care that his limbs were numb from the extreme cold; he just wanted to lay and revel in their last Christmas together at Hogwarts. Plus, the fact that his right arm was lightly pressed against Hayley’s left arm helped quell his desire to return to the warmth. The couples were snuggled up in the snow, and Kirsty and Sirius kept throwing glances towards each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. This wasn’t the first time that Remus had suspected that the feelings were completely mutual between the two of them, and he hoped (for Sirius’ sake mostly) that something would eventually progress between them.   
  
Peter gave a huge yawn. “I suppose that signifies that it’s time we went back inside,” observed Hayley, sitting up. Remus instantly missed the company of her left arm.   
  
“No!” wailed Kirsty. “Snow angels first!” she insisted.   
  
Remus rolled his eyes, but any reprimanding of Kirsty was forgotten when Hayley heaved a weary sigh and lay back down beside him. So, as one, the group all flailed their arms and legs around in the snow, making their angels. That done, they all stood up, Remus’ shivering legs only just able to support his weight, and with a sickening jolt, he realised that it would be the full moon in a couple of hours.   
  
They all gathered away from their snow angels, and Remus glanced back at where they had all just been laid as did everybody else. Nine snow angels spread in a concentric circle. Remus smiled.  _They truly had left their imprint on Hogwarts_. And with that heart-warming thought, Remus turned on his heel and trundled up to the Entrance Hall, his friends by his side.   
  
*  
  
In the common room half an hour later, Remus could feel that his transformation was imminent, and he shot a meaningful glance over to Sirius, who was sat by the window. Hayley was currently up in the girls’ dorms trying on some of the clothes that her parents had got her, so now would be the perfect time to leave and break the news to the other girls.   
  
“It’s time we were going,” announced Sirius as he stood up to look out of the window.  
  
“Why? What’s going on?” asked Lily sounding concerned.  
  
Remus stood up from the sofa as Peter and James also started getting ready to leave. “Tonight’s a full moon.”  
  
Emma’s, Kirsty’s and Sam’s heads all swivelled around to glance out the window.  
  
“Oh, Remus, that’s terrible!” cried Lily in distress.  
  
“Tell me about it,” said Remus desolately.   
  
Kirsty got up from the floor and gave him a huge hug. “Be careful,” she implored him. Remus smiled gratefully at her.  
  
“We’re thinking of you, mate,” announced Sam. Remus had been surprised that he wasn’t as angry with Emma for telling Sam as he should have been. Sam, he felt, had earned the right to know. More than once, he had covered for the Marauders and put up with their lame excuses for their monthly disappearances.   
  
Emma and Lily also offered him hugs, before turning their attentions to the other Marauders, since they were of course risking their lives every time they went out with Remus.   
  
Just when they were in the midst of giving hugs, Hayley appeared downstairs. “What’s going on?” she asked, mildly confused.  
  
Peter jumped in. “We were all thinking of going to bed, we’re shattered.”  
  
Hayley seemed to mull this over for a second. “Yeah, I was just thinking that I was pretty tired myself. Probably best to have an early night. After all, we’ve got another week of Christmas festivities ahead of us.”  
  
A collective sigh of relief punctuated the air. Remus was glad because this was so much easier than fobbing Hayley off with some story about where they were off to at this time of night.   
  
“Would you like me to walk you back to your common room?” asked Remus politely before he could stop himself. Habit had ingrained this gentlemanly behaviour into his system. He received warning looks from every corner of the room; he was pushing it a bit fine after all.  
  
“That would be lovely,” admitted Hayley with a dreamy smile.  
  
As Hayley turned away to grab some of her Christmas presents, James mouthed over to him, “Make it quick.”   
  
“Night, guys,” announced Hayley as she and Remus departed. Remus smiled over his shoulder at his friends, but all he received back was worried looks.   
  
Sirius came up to him just before the reached the portrait hole and whispered in his ear, “We’ll meet you down by the Whomping Willow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Sirius offered him a wink and clapped him on the shoulder before leaving his side once again.  
  
*  
  
The walk back to Hayley’s common room had been a serene one. Remus found both himself and Hayley making pointless conversation, the palpable chemistry between them going unmentioned. Sometimes Remus wondered what it would be like if he and Hayley were a couple. Would it all still be as easy and comfortable as it was now but with added spice? Or would they simply crash and burn, having mistaken their feelings for each other and torn their relationship apart?  
  
Every fibre of his being yearned for him to make the leap and damn the consequences, and if he had been any other man he would have done it, but he was no ordinary man as the looming full moon kept on reminding him.   
  
Hayley continued to chat effortlessly, and Remus found himself growing anxious about tonight’s transformation. He was cutting it extremely fine, after all. Was this what Hayley did to him? Made him reckless enough to want to risk the lives of others just to spend ten minutes of quality time alone with her?  _Yes_ , he answered,  _because maybe, just maybe, she was worth it_. All the same, if he didn’t hurry he’d be in danger of actually putting Hayley at risk, and that was the last thing he wanted.   
  
He made a conscious effort to quicken his pace, praying that Hayley would fall into step beside him – she didn’t disappoint. Remus had to admit to being mildly curious as to what Hayley would actually do if he ground to a halt and just suddenly admitted his condition to her. Would she be revolted? Would she hate him for keeping her in the dark? Would she sympathise? Could she still love him? But he knew he could never do it, could never stand to see her face as he divulged it all to her. Watching the one he loved look at him in fear was definitely not something that he was longing to experience.   
  
Thankfully, they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room in record time. Remus and Hayley stood nervously, unsure how to proceed. “I really can’t stay long,” Remus admitted, growing anxious.  
  
“Oh,” said Hayley, looking extremely disappointed. A heavy silence ensued. Hayley stretched her hand out towards the side of Remus’ face and involuntarily he flinched. He always hated physical contact on the night of the full moon. A hurt look flashed over Hayley’s face, and guilt burned painfully inside Remus’ chest. Her hand landed on his shoulder. “There’s something stuck to you,” she informed him politely. She retracted her hand, and presented the object in front of his face. “Oh, mistletoe,” she announced, her cheeks giving off an embarrassed tint.   
  
Remus coughed to hide his sudden nervousness.  _Bloody Padfoot_! The air between them was charged with electricity and the anticipation of what might happen. Remus carefully took the mistletoe out of her hand, and moving forward slightly whilst simultaneously trying to wipe his sweaty hand on his trousers, he held it up above her head.   
  
He could see in her eyes how much she wanted him to kiss her. He had heard from Sirius that his feelings were reciprocated, but until that moment, he had never let himself believe it. Looking into Hayley’s eyes was like looking into clear pools of turquoise blue where he could see his own thoughts and longings reflected.   
  
He leant in towards her, mini-fireworks flaring inside his chest and his stomach a tight knot of fear. “Merry Christmas, Hayley,” he breathed, his eyes flitting up to meet hers for the briefest of seconds. And with that, he went in for the kiss.  
  
Pain lurched through his body, and it took him all his strength to stop himself from reeling. It looked as if he had less time than he initially thought; his transformation was imminent.   
  
Determined to finish the job, he hastily closed the distance between Hayley and himself, and longingly kissed her cheek, just managing to capture the corner of her mouth under his trembling lips.   
  
He pulled away as another tearing pain wracked his body. He could barely bring himself to look Hayley in the eyes, and when he did, he instantly regretted it. Confusion and hurt swam beneath their depths, and Remus hated himself. “I’m sorry, Hayley, but I really have to go.” He willed her to understand, willed her to believe that he wanted this every bit as much as she did.   
  
He brought his left hand up to softly stroke her lips, his right hand still clutching desperately onto the sprig of mistletoe, in a way that he hoped would convey the promise of a proper kiss. She sighed at his touch, and it took every effort for him to remove his hand. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again, and he turned on his heel and walked away from her, dropping the mistletoe bitterly to the floor as he did so. Not once did he dare to look back, he couldn’t bear to.   
  
As soon as he was sure that he was out of Hayley’s sight, he ran, his hammering heart matching the hammering of his footsteps as they pounded against the stone floor. He held back his tears as he passed the window to see the moon beginning its ascent to its position in the sky, and pain struck at his insides again, knocking him sideways.  
  
Recovering as best he could, he ran for dear life, not once letting his speed relent. Eventually, gasping for breath, he reached the Entrance Hall. The Whomping Willow and the bane of his life loomed up before him as he entered the snow-covered grounds, and for the first time in a long time, Remus cursed the fact that this was his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( *wants to hug Remus* Sorry everyone *dodges rotten tomatoes* but it had to be done. Don’t hate me too much okay! Now, I’m going to leave you before I dig myself in even deeper! Thanks for reading, please take the time to review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Love Alone Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas spirit is no longer in the air and Hayley's thoughts are still lingering on Remus' hasty Christmas Day departure.

The following weeks had been torture for Remus. Not only were the Marauders tiptoeing around him for fear of being subjected to another angry outburst like the one that had happened on Boxing Day morning, but also Hayley’s behaviour towards him had completely knocked him for six. Ever since Christmas, Hayley had been acting as if nothing remotely intimate had happened between them, and she and Remus were as friendly as ever. However, Remus wasn’t sure that he liked this so much. Admittedly, he was glad that he and Hayley hadn’t fallen out, but her pretence that there had been nothing between them that night was dreadfully frustrating. Her avoidance was beginning to make him think that the chemistry between them on Christmas Day had all been inside his own head, and therefore, all of his hopes of somehow obtaining a repeat performance had been dashed.   
  
\--------------  
  
Hayley wasn’t exactly sure why she was pretending as if nothing had happened; maybe it was just easier that way. She still felt sick when she thought about how things might have turned out on Christmas Day. She kept running that night’s events through her mind, wondering what had possibly gone wrong.  _Why had Remus run off like that? Why had he stopped_? Hayley considered the fact that he had looked incredibly ill that night - maybe that was the reason behind it all.   
  
However, one thing that Hayley did know, with perfect clarity, was that she wasn’t prepared to let Remus go that easily. If ever there was a time to take Kirsty’s advice, this was it. If Remus were too shy and cowardly to kiss her, then she’d have to take hold of the reins and kiss him instead.   
  
Although, saying and doing were two entirely different things. She doubted very much whether she’d ever be able to pluck up the courage to do such a thing.  _You only live once_ , she reminded herself. Strong words indeed in such times. The war raged all around them, looming ever closer, and soon they were to be thrown headlong into the fray. If Hayley didn’t do this now, she knew she’d regret it forever, and that thought alone was frightening enough to goad her into action.  
  
*  
  
The following Friday night, Hayley was yet again in the Gryffindor common room, hastily finishing off the last of her Potions homework. Remus was seated at the table across from her, his head immersed in a book, but every so often he would glance up and catch her eye. Hayley found this very reassuring, especially in light of her plans for that night. To her, it signified that there was definitely still some interest there.  
  
When she and Lily had finally finished comparing Potions notes, Hayley packed her books back into her bag, and announced to the weary seventh years, “Right, it’s getting late. I’m going back now.”  
  
This announcement was met by several general comments of ‘goodnight’ from the group.  
  
Heart pounding, Hayley turned to Remus. “Would you mind terribly if I asked you to walk me back?”  
  
All eyes swivelled around to look at Remus, and his hand self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course I don’t mind. In fact, I’d love to take you.” Hayley beamed at him.  
  
As she and Remus made their way out of the common room, Hayley briefly caught Kirsty’s eye, and Kirsty offered her an encouraging thumbs up.  _Too bloody intuitive for her own good that one_ , thought Hayley with a smile as they climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
“So, how was being back home at Christmas?” ventured Remus, giving them a topic to start off with.  
  
“Oh, it was good, nice to see mum and dad, you know? And Kirsty for that matter, as fleeting as her visit was.”   
  
Remus gave her a puzzled look. “Why did Kirsty pay you a visit?”   
  
“Long story!” said Hayley with a laugh. “Though, if I were you, I’d ask her about the evilness of kitchen counters.” Hayley let out another gurgle of laughter.  
  
“Okay, I’m confused. So we have Kirsty paying you a secret visit and something to do with evil kitchen counters—“  
  
“They’re planning to take over the world apparently,” interjected Hayley, still giggling.  
  
“Right,” replied Remus, sounding confused.  
  
They walked along in silence after that, and Hayley desperately hoped that Remus would soon produce another topic of conversation. It took a while, but Remus did eventually answer her prayers. “Have you given any more thought to what you want to do after we leave?” he asked, sounding overly cheerful.  
  
“Merlin, it’s so scary to think that this is our last year, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah, it is,” agreed Remus.  
  
Hayley considered his question. “I’ve thought a little about what I want to do. But to be honest, I’m still stuck between wanting to go into Magical Law Enforcement and becoming a teacher. What about you?”  
  
“I’m afraid I’ve not really given it much thought.”  
  
“You’re kidding!” exclaimed Hayley, shocked.   
  
“No,” chuckled Remus mirthlessly.  
  
“But, Remus, you’d be an asset to any employer,” she reassured him.  
  
“Yeah, right,” replied Remus sarcastically.  
  
Hayley got the feeling that he was being slightly evasive. “I definitely see you doing something magnificent. You’re set for great things, Remus Lupin, whether you like it or not.”  
  
“It’s nice to see that one of us has so much faith.” Hayley punched him playfully on the arm for being a pessimist. “Although, I have been thinking about maybe doing something to help the war effort.”  
  
“What?” asked Hayley aghast. “But wouldn’t that be dangerous?”  
  
Remus turned serious. “Hayley, we’ll be in danger whatever job we do. Sooner or later the war will creep up on all our doorsteps.”  
  
“Don’t,” Hayley begged him. She hated talking about such things, especially when it was not yet time to face up to them.  
  
“We can’t hide from it forever I’m afraid, however much Hogwarts shields us from it. Do you know, they’re already saying that one in ten wizards will be killed if the war doesn’t end within the next five years?”  
  
Hayley brought her hand up to her mouth. “Oh my God, seriously?”  
  
“Terrible, isn’t it?”   
  
“But that’s awful! That means that there’d be a possibility of one member of our group dying.”  
  
“Fantastic odds, don’t you think?” asked Remus dryly.  
  
“It doesn’t even bear thinking about,” said Hayley, becoming tearful.  
  
“Hey, nothing’s going to happen to us, I swear,” Remus told her, gripping her shoulder softly.  
  
They walked along in silence again, and Hayley’s mind was reeling after what Remus had just told her. Was that really the odds of survival? Was that the danger zone she was about to walk into? Suddenly, she just wanted to barricade herself inside her dorm, hide under the bed covers and never leave. At the end of June, the protective bubble that was Hogwarts was going to pop, and they would have to fend for themselves.   
  
As they walked along side-by-side, Hayley casually placed her hand so that every so often it would brush lightly against Remus’.   
  
Talk turned to lighter things then, like Ravenclaw’s upcoming match against Slytherin and planning what they were going to do for their fast approaching eighteenth birthdays.   
  
It happened in the blink of an eye. One minute they were walking along serenely, hands brushing lightly together, and the next, Hayley was whipped from Remus’ side. She hadn’t been concentrating on where she was going, and as a result, she sank through one of Hogwarts’ many trick steps. She let out a little yelp, and Remus’ head whipped around in a second. However, Hayley found the fact that he spun around looking continuously from left to right and even glanced upwards, before eventually looking down and spotting her predicament highly amusing, despite the pain in her leg.   
  
“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned, as he walked down the couple of steps that bridged the gap between them.   
  
“Ouch! Yeah! My pride’s taken the brunt of the pain I think,” she admitted.   
  
Remus chuckled. “Right, are you ready? I’m going to pull you back up. Grab hold of my hands.” Hayley did as requested and gripped tightly onto his hands, never wanting to let go. As he gently hauled her up, his eyes never left hers.  
  
Hayley’s leg came free, and she stepped up to the step above her, the step where Remus was standing. They were still staring intently at each other, and her hands were still tightly encased in his. Hayley’s heart jumped up to start beating frantically inside her throat. This was it - no doubt about it - he was finally going to kiss her.   
  
She saw him lean in, and instinctively she mirrored him, intending to meet him half way; but as it turned out, only she had leaned forward. Remus’ movement must have been a trick of the light, so now she left leaning towards him, probably looking stupid.   
  
She didn’t know what made her do it, nor where the burst of courage had emerged from. Sure she had been planning to do it, but she never actually thought she would. Maybe it was because she had nothing else to lose - she already looked like an idiot - she might as well make herself look a complete lunatic. Plus, she doubted whether she would have been able to bear another missed opportunity. So, she leaned in for the kiss, closing the small gap between them in an instant.   
  
Hayley had never imagined that her dreams could be dashed in no less than a second. Just as her lips were about to meet his, Remus turned away so that her lips were simply met by his cool cheek.   
  
She glanced up at his face, but he had averted his gaze. He abruptly dropped her hands, and turned to leave. “It’s getting late. We should really hurry back.”  
  
Hayley’s stomach gave an almighty lurch. Her surroundings seemed to swim in front of her very eyes. What the hell had just happened? Biting back the wailing sob that was dying to burst from within her chest, she replied, “No, I can make it from here, thanks.” Then she stormed past him, not once looking back, and refused to let a single tear roll down her cheek until she reached the sanctuary of her own four-poster bed.   
  
\--------------  
  
James was becoming increasingly more concerned. Hayley had not visited their common room once over the weekend, and it was now Monday evening, and there was still no sign of her. That was not the only problem, however, for not only had Hayley’s visits to the common room ceased, but she was also refusing to socialise with any of their group, choosing instead to sit with her fellow Ravenclaws in lessons and at lunch. It seemed as if they were all being punished, but James couldn’t quite pinpoint why.  
  
Remus had been annoyingly cagey on the matter, and the rest of the Marauders were subjected yet again to angry outbursts if they dared to question him about what had happened on the previous Friday evening. Remus too was moping around, refusing to talk to anyone, and avoiding Hayley at all costs.   
  
Nine o’clock struck within the Gryffindor common room, and James knew that any hopes of Hayley turning up were dashed. So, risking life and limb, he decided that he could no longer bear to be kept in the dark and stood up to beckon Remus up to their dorm, leaving everybody else working feverishly hard on their Herbology essays. Remus, looking extremely evasive and bordering on murderous, surprisingly complied.  
  
“So, out with it then,” commanded James as soon as he made it to the middle of their dormitory.   
  
Remus glared fiercely at him, and James saw, not for the first time, the shadow of the wolf flit across his human face. “Out with what exactly?” he spat.  
  
“Oh, you know full well what! You can subject me to as many angry outbursts as you want, but I will eventually get the truth out of you. Even if we have to beat each other to a bloody pulp first.” James then pulled his fists up into a fighting stance, and Remus reluctantly let out a small laugh.   
  
“You know that if I was really against you knowing, I’d just kill you outright, don’t you?” asked Remus conversationally.  
  
“In your dreams, Moony,” retorted James, bringing his arms down.  
  
Remus turned solemn again and took to wandering aimlessly around the room. “I kind of wanted to tell you what happened actually, but I just don’t think you’d understand, Prongs.”  
  
“What wouldn’t I understand?” asked James, stepping towards him. A haunted look swept across Remus’ face as he turned to glance in James’ direction. “Come on, Moony, I am a relationship counsellor extraordinaire, after all.”  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Well, I’ve sorted out Padfoot’s girl problem, and now I’m about to sort out yours,” announced James proudly.  
  
“How have you sorted out Padfoot’s problem exactly?”  
  
James paused, racking his brains to try and think of how he’d actually been of help to his best friend. “Look, this isn’t about Padfoot, all right? This is about  _you_  and  _your_  undying love for Hayley.”  
  
Remus chuckled mirthlessly. “I’m not sure that Hayley would see it quite like that.”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked James, concern and confusion fighting to be the dominant emotion.  
  
Remus let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Look, if I tell you, you’ve got to promise me that you won’t get all judgemental, like Sirius did.”  
  
“I promise I won’t.” James paused. “When did Sirius get all judgemental with you?”  
  
“On Boxing Day morning, remember? When he said that I should have just kissed Hayley, and the consequences of lingering there for too long be damned,” replied Remus, sounding annoyed.  
  
“Our Padfoot, ever the thrill seeker, but I suppose we can’t judge him for giving that response. He was probably just irritated that you didn’t go with it with Hayley when you had it handed to you on a plate. After all, Kirsty’s rejection is still playing on his mind.” James had a sudden revelation. “Hey, that’s not what’s wrong is it? Yours and Hayley’s relationship hasn’t gone the same way as that, has it? Surely she didn’t reject you?”  
  
“Actually she was the rejectee,” admitted Remus miserably.  
  
James blinked uncomprehendingly. “W-w-what did you just say?”  
  
“Hayley didn’t reject me; it was me who rejected her.”  
  
“Are you serious? You are serious, aren’t you? Merlin! What did you go and do that for, you loon?”  
  
“You’re doing a great job of not being judgemental, Prongs,” Remus informed him dryly, though his eyes were missing their usual spark of mirth.  
  
“I’m not being judgemental; I’m just … I’m trying to understand why you’d go and do a thing like that. What happened exactly?” James shot at him, desperate for answers.  
  
Remus collapsed onto his four-poster bed and put his head in his hands. James went over and sat down beside him, worry emanating from his every pore, and placed his hand encouragingly on Remus’ shoulder. Remus looked up and stared straight ahead as he recounted the night’s events, seeming tentative over how best to portray them.   
  
“Well, we were walking along chatting as normal when Hayley’s leg suddenly fell through that trick step on the fifth floor. Naturally, I helped her up, and the next thing I knew she was leaning in towards me. I panicked. I had only just decided a split second before that this was exactly what I  _didn’t_  want to happen. So, just as her lips were a breath away from mine, I turned away and her lips brushed my cheek instead. She looked crushed. There’s no other way to describe it. So to cover up the awkwardness, I suggested that we’d better hurry up, at which point she said could manage alone and stalked off without another word.”  
  
“Did she look upset?” pressed James.  
  
“Very.”  
  
“Did she cry?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do you reckon she was waiting until she was on her own?”  
  
“Yeah, probably.”  
  
“Do you—“  
  
“Prongs! Enough with the Spanish Inquisition!” snapped Remus jumping up off the bed, and storming over to gaze out of the window at the inky blackness outside.  
  
“Sorry. I just can’t get my head around this, Moony. I would have thought, after last time, you’d jump at the chance to kiss Hayley. So what happened?”  
  
Remus heaved a frustrated sigh. “Not long before she went to kiss me, we’d been talking about careers, and she obviously had no idea how much of a problem I’m going to have getting a job once I leave here. And then that opened a whole range of new doors and got me thinking: Hayley has no idea what I am; no idea of the danger she’d be putting herself in by being with me. It opened my eyes. I mean, how could I possibly give her the life that she deserves? How could I even begin to make it work between us, Prongs?”  
  
“Listen, Moony, don’t you think it’s about time that you told Hayley the truth?” urged James. He was thoroughly fed up of having to tiptoe around Hayley, and he was sure Remus must be too.  
  
“What, and have her hate me even more than she already does? No thanks. I couldn’t bear to see Hayley’s reaction when I told her - I’ve been subjected to enough prejudice in my life, Prongs, and it would just kill me to receive it from her.”  
  
“You know she wouldn’t be like that—” argued James.  
  
“It’s not just that. Prongs. You don’t understand.” Remus paused, he seemed to be taking a moment to organise his thoughts. “Listen, even if Hayley did accept me for who I am, I’d still be putting her in incomprehensible danger. This wolf that’s inside me is not a part of my consciousness; it’s separate - it has its own motives and its own thoughts. It hates me, the wolf inside me hates me. It’s not a compromising partner. It hates me for not giving over to my wolfish nature, for keeping it hidden deep down within me, and if it got even the slightest chance to ruin everything I hold dear, it would take it. I know it would. I worry constantly about the danger I put all of you in, and that could only become a hundred times worse if I added a girlfriend to the mix as well.”  
  
“But, Moony, if you let Hayley get away, you’ll be letting the wolf win. You’ll be letting it control your life. Do you really want that?” James persisted. He couldn’t bear to think that his friend was about to lose what could be his one chance at true happiness.   
  
“This isn’t about what I want, Prongs; it’s about doing what’s right,” replied Remus wearily, and when he turned back around, James saw the tension in his face and how much older he was suddenly looking.  
  
“Moony, I don’t get this, you love Hayley,” James announced, trying to keep the frustration from swelling up inside his voice. He couldn’t believe that Remus was about to throw this all away without a fight.  
  
“Yeah, I do…” Remus said, measuring his every word as he made to walk out of the dormitory. He glanced back at James one final time before he descended the stairs. “But she deserves better.” And with that, Remus bowed his head and shuffled morosely out of the room, leaving James feeling bewildered beyond belief and utterly helpless. Two of his best friends were about to throw away what could be their one chance at perfect happiness, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it from happening.   
  
\--------------  
  
Sirius jogged happily down the stairs. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. The sun was shining; he had a spring in his step, and he felt as if things were finally going to end up going his way. No longer was he going to let himself get hung up on thoughts of Kirsty and what could have been. He was going to embrace his last few months at Hogwarts and cause as much trouble as was wizardly possible. Girls were out from now on, and the Marauders were back in.   
  
What they needed now (himself and Remus, in particular) was a prank to end all pranks. Nothing cheered him up more than plotting something horrid to do to whomever their unsuspecting victim ended up being. All of the boys together planning the destruction of their school surroundings, as well as hatching a devious amount of chaos for Hogwarts’ innards as well, was there anything better?  
  
That was exactly what he needed. It was time to start looking after number one, time to accept Kirsty as just a friend, and time not to dwell on daydreams. It was time to do what he wanted, when he wanted, without letting other people’s objections and problems stand in his way. It was time to take a hold of his own life and – who on  _Earth_  was making that sound?  
  
Sirius approached the entrance to the Great Hall, from where the sounds of racking sobs and smashing dishes were emanating. Rapid footsteps came next, and before Sirius quite literally knew what hit him, someone collided painfully with his chest. Sirius looked down at the person’s form he knew so well. _Oh bugger_ , he couldn’t help thinking to himself,  _there goes the new ‘look after number one’ Sirius_.  
  
“Oh, sorry!” she squeaked as she made to dart away.  
  
“Hayley?” enquired Sirius, holding her fast.  
  
She looked up to meet his grey eyes, and Sirius had to suppress his shock when he saw the cascade of tears making their way down her face. Red rings around her eyes showed this was not the only time the tears had made their presence known. She was shaking too; he could feel it as he held her fragile frame tightly in position.   
  
“Oh, hey,” she said jumpily, her eyes instantly flitting around to survey their surroundings. Sirius couldn’t help but wonder whether she was checking that he was in fact alone. “See you later,” she announced hurriedly, simply seconds later.   
  
She made to dodge past Sirius, and she very nearly made it too, but Sirius gently grabbed a hold of her arm. “Hayley, what’s wrong?” he asked, his mind frantically jumping from worst case scenario to worst case scenario.  
  
Sirius was immensely surprised at how long it took her resolve to crack. For a few moments at least, it had seemed as if she was going to bite back with some cutting comment, but as she opened her mouth to form the retort, the tears flowed down and the racking sobs burst out.  
  
Knowing that privacy had to be top of the agenda now, Sirius took Hayley by the crook of the elbow and led her over to the ground floor’s broom cupboard. Once inside, he sat her down on an upturned mop bucket and produced a clean handkerchief from the end of his wand. He handed it to her and then sat on the bucket opposite, waiting.   
  
He didn’t prompt her, as he figured that that would be the wrong way to go about things; instead he waited until she saw fit to talk to him. Eventually, her sobs dissipated, and she looked up at Sirius with raised eyebrows. “A broom cupboard? This is the best you could do?”  
  
Sirius smiled. “Hey, I’ve never had any complaints before!”  
  
Hayley gave him a weird look. She seemed unsure of whether to believe him or not. However, after raising her eyebrows even further up her forehead, she succumbed to a brief giggle. Sirius chuckled along with her, suddenly realising how much he had missed her company over the weekend. “Listen, Hayley, I’ll totally understand if you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, but I’m kind of worried here. You have no idea the gruesome and traumatising things I’ve had whizzing through my brain over the last few minutes. So, if there’s any way that you could put my mind at rest, I’d appreciate it if you did it now.”  
  
Hayley gave him a hard look for a few moments, almost as if she’d never seen him before; then she sighed heavily and announced, “It’s Remus.” Another stray tear rolled down her cheek, and she roughly brushed it away with the hanky.  
  
“Oh,” replied Sirius simply. Of course it was about Remus. It all made sense now - Remus’ evasiveness and Hayley’s absence. How could he have not put two and two together sooner? Now that he knew something had happened, he couldn’t help but be intrigued as to what had gone wrong between the two of them.  
  
Hayley was still watching him. “You’re going to ask me what happened, aren’t you?” she guessed, rolling the handkerchief around distractedly between her palms.  
  
“Well, yeah, I was, but you don’t have to answer me. I’m just nosy and concerned.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with that I suppose,” admitted Hayley carefully.   
  
A long silence ensued, in which Sirius counted the number of different cleaning products that Filch had stored on the shelves. “So…” prompted Sirius gently when he could bear it no longer.   
  
Hayley looked him up and down, seeming to scrutinise every aspect of him. She scrunched the handkerchief up into a tight ball and then released it, watching it slowly unfurl. This process was repeated several times as she chewed anxiously on the inside of her lip. She swallowed, as though uncertain how to voice her concerns. She looked Sirius straight in the eye, and her face crumpled. “I think I love him, Sirius!” she wailed, the tears flowing thick and fast once again.   
  
Sirius hurried over to her, knelt down and enfolded her protectively in his arms. “Shh,” he soothed her. Her tears were soaking his shoulder, but he didn’t care.  _What the hell have you done now, Moony_? he thought angrily. Sirius pulled away from her and looked into her red rimmed eyes with concern. “If you’re in love with him, then why are you crying?”  
  
Hayley let out another sob. “Because he doesn’t like me back.”  
  
Sirius stared at her in puzzlement. “What makes you think that?”  
  
“He wouldn’t kiss me,” Hayley explained miserably, blowing her nose noisily on the hanky while her face flamed with embarrassment.  
  
Sirius sat back on his haunches. Was Hayley referring to the near kiss on Christmas Day, or had there been another missed opportunity since then? Not wanting to put his foot in it, Sirius decided to play dumb. “He wouldn’t?”  
  
Hayley shook her head, trying to hold back any further onslaught of tears. Sirius thought that this was as much of a response as he was ever going to get out of her, but he was soon proved wrong when Hayley started to nervously blurt out the whole sorry tale to him. “No, he wouldn’t kiss me; twice he’s chosen to reject me instead. At Christmas, just as we came close to kissing, he left without a word of explanation, and on Friday when I leaned in to kiss him, he turned away from me. He was just so cold towards me, Sirius, so cold, and I don’t know what I could’ve possibly done wrong!”   
  
She started to cry again, and Sirius remained frozen in shock.  _Moony had refused to kiss her again? Why? What had gone wrong this time? Had he changed his mind about being with Hayley? Surely not_. Coming around, Sirius reached forward and pulled Hayley close to him once more. “Don’t worry, Hails. It’ll be okay. I’ll make damn sure of it,” he assured her, meaning every word of it. Sirius vowed then and there to have words with the equally smitten Moony, and he could guarantee that they wouldn’t be nice ones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_o! So, what do you have to say to that? No death threats please as I'm quite looking forward to posting more chapters! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, though it was admittedly not an overly joyous chapter. Oh well! Thanks for reading, and I adore receiving your reviews *hint hint* lol! Until next time, au revoir!


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Words (And Not Nice Ones!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has some much needed words with Remus, and both boys realise that actions really do speak louder.

Sirius could see him now, just heading up the corridor on his way down to breakfast. Sirius quickened his pace in response. He’d show the git what he did to people who missed perfect opportunities and hurt someone he held dear.   
  
Sirius was practically running by the time he caught up with Remus. Remus turned when the pounding of Sirius’ footsteps reached his ears, and Sirius skidded to a halt mere feet in front of him. Then, without a word of warning, Sirius swung his arm forwards with tremendous force and punched Remus hard on the left side of his face.   
  
The power of the blow knocked Remus to the floor, and Sirius cradled his poor bruised knuckles, cringing not only at the pain but also at how hard he had just punched one of his best friends. Remus looked up at him with a mixture of shock, anger and embarrassment, and Sirius winced apologetically. A crowd of people had miraculously gathered from nowhere, and both Remus and Sirius surveyed them shyly, not liking prying eyes witnessing what was probably to be their biggest fight since the whole Snape-Whomping Willow disaster.   
  
“Shit. I really didn’t mean to do it that hard. Sorry, mate,” announced Sirius, horrified, as he bent down to help Remus up. Remus tentatively clasped hold of his outstretched hand, and Sirius, partly to refrain from letting his previous anger at Remus drain away, and partly so as to not lose face in front of the crowd of onlookers, growled menacingly, “I want words with you.”   
  
He pulled Remus to his feet, and Remus brought his hand up to his lip which had been split by Sirius’ punch and was now beginning to bleed and swell to twice its normal size. Sirius continued in the same, low, menacing voice, “Though I’d brace myself if I were you, because they sure as hell aren’t going to be nice ones!” He then grabbed Remus by the collar of his robes and hauled him behind a handy tapestry – away from prying eyes and ears.  
  
Once they were safely concealed behind the tapestry, Remus slinked off into the corner, away from Sirius, and Sirius surveyed their dim surroundings before rounding on his friend. “I’ve just been speaking to Hayley, and she had the most interesting things to say.” He paused, fixing Remus with his most menacing look. So, is it true?”  
  
“Is what true?” asked Remus, gently dabbing his lip with the cuff of his robe.   
  
“The fact that you didn’t kiss Hayley again! I’ve just had her crying on my shoulder telling me that you  _actually_  rejected her. So, would you perhaps care to tell me what exactly is wrong in that head of yours? I mean, missing the opportunity once was bad enough, but  _twice_! She practically offered it to you on a plate, but that’s not enough for the great Remus Lupin. Oh no, he has to go and act like a cold hearted bastard and reject one of the people who love him the most! Sometimes you can be the world’s most insufferable prat, do you know that?”  
  
“Are you finished?” asked Remus indifferently.  
  
Sirius roared with frustration. “You know, I’d give absolutely  _anything_  to be in your shoes. I envy you and James so much sometimes that it hurts. You’ve both managed to capture the girls you wanted, but at least James went for it, took a chance, and you’re too chicken to even do that! You’re a disgrace to the Marauder name, you know that?   
  
“I can understand you running away from Hayley the first time - lycanthropy is definitely one of the most valid excuses out there - but to do it a second time when there was absolutely  _no_  reason for it—” Remus opened his mouth to retort at this point, but Sirius cut him off and ploughed on regardless. “Now, you listen to me now, Moony, and you listen well, because this is what you’re going to do next. You’re going to come with us and watch Hayley in Ravenclaw’s match against Slytherin this Saturday, and if they win, then you are going to go and congratulate her, and hopefully by doing that, you can somehow get things back on track. If they don’t manage to win then you will find her, console her and hope that she comes crawling into your arms for comfort. Got it?”  
  
“No,” replied Remus shortly.  
  
“What?”   
  
“I said no. There’s no way I’m doing that. Hayley and I are through, kaput, finished. Believe me, Padfoot, things will be better all-round if we just don’t see each other anymore,” Remus argued.  
  
“So let me get this straight - you’re refusing to make amends with Hayley, even though we all know that you two are meant for each other?”  
  
“That sounds about right,” agreed Remus, removing his robe cuff from his lip, and flicking his tongue out over the wound to lick away the blood as he stepped forward to square up to Sirius.  
  
“But why?” asked Sirius, staring his friend defiantly in the eye.  
  
“Why?” choked Remus with a humourless laugh. “You seriously can’t figure out why, Padfoot? But of course, how could the ever insensitive and inconsiderate Sirius Black possibly understand the feelings and innermost workings of others? You hit the nail right on the head earlier, mate; my lycanthropy does provide the best excuse for rejecting Hayley. Imagine that. It was quite simple really, wasn’t it?”  
  
“But your transformation wasn’t even looming when you refused to kiss Hayley the second time,” argued Sirius, his gaze falling to the floor; he could no longer stand to look at the anger and hurt in Remus’ blazing blue eyes.  
  
“No it wasn’t,” agreed Remus, heaving an exhausted sigh. “But, Padfoot, what you’ve got to understand is that what I am is always looming overhead. My lycanthropy will always be a shadow hanging over my head; nothing can change that. I didn’t kiss Hayley on Friday night because I was suddenly reminded of what being my girlfriend would entail. Sure, it would all probably be sweetness and light for a while, but what happens when the wolf rears its ugly head, what if I accidentally hurt her? What if she can’t handle what I am? It’s like I said to Prongs, the wolf inside me wishes to ruin everything I hold dear, I know it does. Constantly I regret putting you all in so much danger, and imagine what it would be like if a girlfriend was added to the mix as well.”  
  
There was a long silence in which Sirius just simply stared into Remus’ earnest eyes. Sirius mulled over everything Remus had just said inside his head, trying to find the loophole.   
  
Remus looked at him apprehensively, waiting for the flood of insults to come, and he didn’t have to wait long. “That’s your reasoning?” demanded Sirius, sounding irked. “Well then, I’ve got to tell you, mate - your reasoning’s bollocks!”  
  
“Excuse me?” spluttered Remus, looking very much as if Sirius had just given him another blow to the head.   
  
“Well, in my opinion, if your lycanthropy doesn’t stop you from hanging out with us and the other girls, then I can’t see any reason why it should stop you from dating Hayley. You have not, as of yet, caused the girls any harm, and you’ve only given me, Prongs and Wormtail minor injuries. So what makes you think anything would happen to Hayley? Besides, we’d all be there looking out for her, I can guarantee that,” explained Sirius, beginning to pace up and down to release some of his pent up frustration.  
  
“You were right when you said that I haven’t hurt the girls ‘as of yet’,” growled Remus. “I suppose you think it’s fine to put them in danger, do you?”  
  
“Of course I don’t!” snapped Sirius, stopping in his tracks, and turning to Remus, eyes blazing. He was not a fan of Remus’ constant insinuations that Sirius was a heartless bastard. “Look, what I meant was that every relationship carries its risks, and fair enough yours has more potential risks than others, but, Moony if you let Hayley go now, you’ll regret it.” Sirius drained himself of all anger and stepped towards Remus beseechingly.   
  
“We’re about to face God-knows-what out there, and chances need to be grabbed when they can. Even if we don’t end up being dragged into this battle, what happens when we leave Hogwarts? How do you know for sure that you’ll see Hayley again? Yes, I know we all promise we’ll stay in touch, but how often does that really happen with school friends? You need something that will keep you in touch, and a relationship is definitely the best way of doing that. Believe me, I’ve given this a lot of thought. It is too late for me to do anything about it, but you  _can_  Remus. I know you don’t want to lose her, and I understand your reasons for keeping her at arm’s length, but will it really all be worth it in the long run? The war tears people apart, wouldn’t you prefer to have loved and lost, then to have never even taken the chance of love in the first place? I know I would.”   
  
Remus looked at Sirius hard then, as if he had never truly seen him before. He cocked his head and stared at Sirius as if he was a bemusing puzzle, whilst absentmindedly licking his lower lip with his tongue. He finally straightened up and shook himself out of his reverie. “Yes, but the fact still remains—“  
  
“Yes, I know that most of your hesitancy is stemming from the fact that Hayley doesn’t know about your…  _condition_ , but we can cross the werewolf bridge when we come to it. If Hayley truly does want to be with you then she won’t scarper when she learns the truth, and if she does scarper, then she’s obviously not the person you thought she was.”   
  
The silence rained down on them once again, and Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that he had finally made some headway. The sound of loud chattering emanated from outside their hiding place, and Sirius turned his head in the direction of the noise. When he turned back, assured that they were not about to be discovered, Sirius could have sworn that he saw the hint of a smile disappear hurriedly from Remus’ face.  
  
“So,” asked Sirius, gulping loudly for fear that his ploy may not have worked. “What do you say?”  
  
Remus was looking at the floor now, so Sirius was unable to see what was going on in that head of his. Suddenly, Remus’ head whipped up. “I say…” he smirked, and then broke out into a huge revealing grin. “Do you think I’ll still have a swollen lip for the match on Saturday?”  
  
Sirius felt the smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth, but dared not believe his ears. “Does that mean?” he coaxed.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll do it, Padfoot; I’ll go and win her back!” Remus exclaimed with conviction, beaming at Sirius.   
  
Sirius beamed back, and embraced Remus in a brotherly hug. “Thank God for that!” he said with a relieved laugh.  
  
Remus draped his arm around Sirius’ shoulders, and they made to head out into the corridor. “You know, you were surprisingly good back there – much better than James, in fact. Who’d have thought that Sirius Black was actually quite sensitive?”  
  
“Well, sometimes people can surprise you.”  
  
“That they can.” Remus clapped him on the back. “Cheers, Padfoot.”  
  
“No problem, I was happy to do it … and I’m sorry about your lip,” he apologised with a grimace as they emerged from behind the tapestry.   
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Remus reassured him. “It’s a trifling cut compared to some of my full moon injuries.   
  
“Right, I’m going down to get some breakfast before it’s too late. I’ll see you later.”  
  
Sirius watched him go, feeling a big sense of achievement wash over him. “You won’t be saying that when you see it in the mirror later,” he whispered to himself worriedly.  
  
\--------------  
  
Saturday’s Quidditch match could not have been better. Remus was still on a high as he watched the two teams descend and head for the changing rooms to shrug off their mud-splattered robes. Hayley had played spectacularly, catching the Snitch within the first fifteen minutes of the game, and Ravenclaw were now top of the leader board. Remus and the rest of the group had screamed themselves hoarse, whilst Sirius and Emma had leapt about like idiots up in the commentators’ box.   
  
However, the less said about Hayley’s spectacular capture of the Snitch in front of Kirsty the better, since, after the initial whoops of congratulation, Kirsty had turned stony-faced and began worrying about her own upcoming match. Although, if anyone did proceed to tease her about it, Kirsty would probably just argue that she and Hayley had been playing under  _entirely_  different circumstances, because, as it turned out, Sian Morgan had been banned from the Slytherin Quidditch team and been replaced by none other than Regulus Black.   
  
Kirsty and Emma, in particular, were exceptionally gleeful when they learned that this ban had been put in place because of Sian’s troublemaking at the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Sirius, however, was not amused in the slightest. How come his younger brother could play for his own House’s Quidditch team whilst Sirius couldn’t play for his?   
  
The group’s journey back to the castle was, therefore, plagued with Sirius’ relentless pestering of James to let him know the reasoning behind his non-existent role as Gryffindor Beater. Remus, it was safe to say, didn’t pay too much attention to their squabbling, as his stomach was now doing a rather uncomfortable version of the Irish jig at the thought of accosting Hayley when she finally emerged from the changing rooms.   
  
*  
  
When the group finally entered the warmth of the castle, Sirius did as promised and chivvied the rest of the group up to the common room, leaving Remus to face Hayley in private.   
  
He waited patiently for several minutes in order to offer her his congratulations and hopefully start to rekindle their floundering relationship. Eventually, Hayley arrived, beaming proudly, but unfortunately for Remus, she was swamped by her fellow Ravenclaws, who were already offering their praise.  _So much for privacy_ , thought Remus bitterly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed his way through the throng of excited Ravenclaws and arrived, feeling rather dishevelled, in front of Hayley. She turned abruptly and came face to face with him, an alarmed look passing over her face. “Hayley,” he began, his voice hoarse, “congrat—“  
  
“So, what do you say? Party in the common room everybody?” she asked the group at large, choosing to completely blank Remus. She turned her back on him, and hurried off, chatting away happily to her Ravenclaw buddies. Not once did she deign to look back at him.  
  
Remus was left feeling desolate and completely dumbstruck. So far, Sirius’ plan was not going … well, according to plan. Remus racked his brain, trying to think of what to do next. No ingenious plan was forming inside his head, and he found himself growing increasingly more frustrated with his lack of progress. Was he a Marauder or not? However, one thing he did know with perfect clarity was that he had to get things sorted out now before he ended up losing his nerve, or even worse, changing his mind. Then, in a moment of inspiration, it came to him.  _If Hayley wouldn’t come to him, he’d just have to go to her_. A smile played across his face. It was high time that he pay a visit to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
*  
  
Remus strode continuously back and forth in front of the common room’s entrance, his frustration mounting once more. It was so unfair. How come Hayley was able to waltz into their common room whenever she wished, and he couldn’t even get inside hers for one measly visit? No matter what passwords he tried, he simply could not get in.   
  
A horrible thought struck him.  _What if not all the common rooms needed a password to get in? What if there was some other way to gain entry_?  
  
“Hey, what are you doing?” demanded a whiny voice from behind him as Remus stepped forward to inspect the bronze eagle knocker on the plain expanse of aged wood.   
  
Remus spun around, unperturbed, to come face-to-face with a small, Ravenclaw boy, whose hands were placed disapprovingly on his hips. Thinking quickly, Remus moved away from the common room entrance and crouched down before the young boy. “Hey, I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you a Galleon and a bag of Fizzing Whizbees if you tell me how to get into your common room!”  
  
The boy drew himself up to his full, but diminutive, height, folded his arms and threw Remus a superior and highly disapproving look. “But only Ravenclaws are allowed in the  _Ravenclaw_  common room.”  
  
_Tuh, double standards_ , thought Remus, half annoyed and half amused. “Okay, fine.” He mulled this over, searching his other options. “How about I still give you them if you go in there and find Hayley Jones for me. You know who Hayley Jones is, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah!” exclaimed the boy enthusiastically, whilst looking at Remus as if he were a moron. “She’s Hogwarts’ best Seeker!”  
  
Remus chuckled. “Well, you go in there and tell her that Sirius Black is waiting for her outside, okay?” The boy looked at him sceptically; obviously, he knew who Sirius was too. “If you do, I’ll give you this bar of Honeydukes as well.” Remus had to admit to offering this treat rather grudgingly.   
  
The boy hurriedly scampered off and lifted the door knocker. Remus watched in amazement as the beak of the eagle opened and a soft musical voice intoned, “I am one colour, but not one size. I am stuck at the bottom, yet I easily fly. I am present in the sun, but not in the rain. I do no harm and feel no pain. What am I?”   
  
The boy gave this some serious thought for a minute or two. “A shadow!” he announced happily.   
  
“Correct!” affirmed the knocker as the door swung open.  
  
_Well I could have done that_ , thought Remus in annoyance. The boy disappeared into the shadows, the results of the bribe encased securely in his hands, and Remus waited with trepidation, his heart now beating somewhere in the region of his Adam’s apple.  
  
Suddenly, Hayley emerged, looking flushed and happy; the party was evidently in full swing. The moment she saw him, a look of amazement flashed briefly across her face before she made to dart back inside. Remus was too quick for her, however, and grabbed hold of her wrist to spin her back around to face him.   
  
He drew her in close to him, and she looked at him apprehensively. Remus could feel the sudden clamminess of her hands. He searched his brain for the words needed in such a situation before realising that words were now redundant.   
  
He brought his hands up to cup her face, and he saw the hope glisten in her beautiful eyes. Heart hammering, he swept all doubts and worries from his mind and leaned in for the kiss. Her soft lips met his, and Remus reeled at how good it felt. He’d been wanting this for such a long time that he’d never thought it could live up to his expectations, never mind exceed them.   
  
They pulled away from each other, and Hayley let out her breath in a small, contented sigh. She looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a searching look. “No more missed opportunities,” he vowed, leaning in for a second kiss. As their lips once again came into contact, Remus became aware of the wolf whistles that were emanating from inside the common room. Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck, and Remus, feeling the exhibitionist in him emerge, daringly livened up the kiss. As they settled into the routine as if they had been doing it for years, Remus came to realise that it would definitely be in his best interests to listen to Sirius’ advice more often in future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits back and lets the squealing commence* I hope I did it justice for you all, aren't they sweet? Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please comment and let me know what you thought!


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Proof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Kirsty and Sirius take a snooze secrets slip and plans are hatched.

A certain peace had finally descended upon the small group of Gryffindors, and the common room was feeling quite lost without its usual tantrums, trials and tribulations. Hayley and Remus were blissful, and their fresh romance was spurring the other two couples on to even greater heights. The sun was just beginning to set outside, and everyone was content … Well, almost everyone.  
  
Sirius and Kirsty were sitting beside one another on the sofa, looking through narrowed eyes at the happy couples chatting away to each other on the far side of the room. Peter was the only one absent as a fifth year girl had challenged him to a game of chess, and so far they seemed to be getting on very well.   
  
_Tuh, even Peter’s getting more action than me_ , thought Sirius bitterly.   
  
Sirius turned his gazed away from Peter and watched with interest instead as Kirsty continued to fold and unfold her arms whilst sighing huffily. “I want someone!” she suddenly declared, her voice that of a whinging child.   
  
“Me too!” agreed Sirius vehemently, not mentioning that he had someone in particular in mind. “I mean, why is it that everybody else has managed to find someone, and we’ve been left on the shelf? What’s wrong with us?”  
  
“Maybe that’s a can of worms that’s best left unopened,” confessed Kirsty with a small smirk. Sirius gave her an amused sideways glance and chuckled. “Surely it shouldn’t be  _that_  hard to find a guy who could put up with me, provided that he fit my checklist at first of course.”  
  
“ _Checklist_?” asked Sirius, feeling puzzled, amused and slightly apprehensive all at the same time.   
  
“You know, to see if he conforms to my ideas of the perfect man,” replied Kirsty, giving him a look that dared him to mock her.  
  
“Ah, I understand,” offered Sirius diplomatically. “And pray tell, what exactly are these attributes that the lucky son of a gun would have to possess?”  
  
Kirsty, looking slightly taking back, started to look him up and down as if sizing him up. With an expression that seemed to scream ‘Sod it,’ Kirsty began to tick off the things on her fingers. “Well, first off, he has to be able to make me laugh.”  
  
_I’ve got that one down to a tee_ , thought Sirius happily.  
  
“I’d like him to be manly, but at the same time be capable of being a perfect gentleman, who’s not afraid to show his feelings. He’d have to be relatively intelligent – to match up to my own intellectual standards—”  
  
Sirius scoffed at this, and as Kirsty glared at him, he couldn’t help mentally ticking off all these attributes as they too were not overly unlike him.  
  
“Courageous, I suppose, which would signify a Gryffindor or maybe even a Hufflepuff. He’d have to be an animal lover of course and get on with all of you lot, and I’d like a man who was not overly romantic, but who was still capable of being spontaneous—”   
  
_Check, check, check, check_ , thought Sirius, growing happier by the minute.   
  
Kirsty paused then, closing her mouth and swallowing the rest of what she’d been about to say. Her brain seemed to be furiously ticking away, as she had that glazed look that she always got when thinking hard. She shot Sirius a sideways glance before smirking a little. “He’d also have to be able to cook. It’d help if he was Scottish – I have to indulge one of my fantasies at least. He couldn’t be too egotistical, nor too popular - that’d drive me insane - and I tend to go for guys who have dark hair and brown eyes.”   
  
Sirius frowned slightly, not as impressed with those last few points.  _Right_ , he plotted,  _I need to take some cooking lessons, perfect my Scottish accent, become modest, lock myself away like a hermit until the fan girls forget all about me – or maybe set them after the younger, less good-looking Black instead, and borrow James’ eyeballs_. Maybe it would just be easier to find himself another girl after all.  
  
“So, how about you?” asked Kirsty, gazing at him inquisitively.  
  
“How about me what?” he asked hazily, his mind still on his impossible tasks.  
  
“What makes up your ideal woman?” she persisted, seeming genuinely interested.   
  
“No way, I’m not answering that!” exclaimed Sirius.  
  
“Why not?” asked Kirsty, affronted.  
  
“Because it’s private!” argued Sirius. After all, Kirsty was never supposed to know the real reason behind his secrecy.  
  
“But you just made me tell you mine!”  
  
“Ha ha, loser!” taunted Sirius. Kirsty poked him hard in the stomach.   
  
“I bet I can guess yours anyway,” announced Kirsty with an evil grin. “Blonde, long legs, big boobs, and a complete airhead who is in awe of your every move. Someone who’d continuously praise the vision of masculinity that is Sirius Black, and somebody who hated hunky, Scottish, Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers with a passion!”  
  
“If only,” said Sirius, talking more to himself than to the brunette with attitude sat looking up at him with a barely concealed gloating delight. If Kirsty had named all those things when he had been thirteen, then she’d have hit the nail right on the head, but now Sirius looked for somewhat different attributes in a woman. And heading the list was the fact that they had to be an exact replica of a certain Miss White.   
  
Minutes passed, in which the two of them simply sat and stared at the rest of their friends. Sirius was of course happy that they had all managed to pair off with each other; he just wished things could be that easy for him.   
  
Kirsty gave a huge yawn from beside him, and he suggested that she go to sleep.  
  
“No I’m fine,” she insisted, slumping further down on the sofa nonetheless. Within seconds, her eyes were beginning to droop, and Sirius manoeuvred her head so that it rested against his shoulder. To Sirius’ surprise, she made no objections but instead snuggled into him further with a contented sigh. Sirius’ heart leapt with joy - he must have been a very good boy of late.   
  
“Hmm, you know, I think I might understand why your Animagus form is a dog,” she murmured complacently.  
  
“Really? And why’s that?” he asked, draping his arm around her shoulder and laying his head on top of hers.   
  
“Because you’re nice to cuddle up to,” she admitted happily.   
  
Sirius chuckled softly, and breathed in the smell of her cherry-scented hair. Now this was the sort of evening he could get used to.  
  
\--------------  
  
Emma lifted her legs up off the floor and draped them over the top of Sam’s as she snuggled closer towards him on the sofa. She felt him smile into her hair, and she began to trace small circles on the fabric of his t-shirt with her index finger.   
  
Her eyes had been slowly drifting shut for the last five or so minutes, and she knew that, if she didn’t become more alert soon, she would be in real danger of falling asleep. She tucked her head beneath Sam’s chin, and her forehead encountered the small, spiky bristles that resided there – Sam was currently going for the look of an eighteen-year-old Gryffindor ruffian, and Emma wasn’t too amused.   
  
She grudgingly opened her eyes, knowing that in the end she’d be grateful for waking up in her own comfy bed the following morning. She did a quick scan of the room, taking in Lily and James all cuddled up on the armchair across from them and Hayley and Remus who were seated on the floor, holding hands, a game of Exploding Snap lying discarded beside them. She allowed her eyes to travel further, and she took in the activity at the other side of the common room. Plenty of students were studying, but about twice as many more were either playing games or stretched out in any available space with their tongues lolling out like tired out dogs.   
  
Emma looked over to Peter and the fifth year girl, who were still playing chess. It looked to Emma as if Peter had just said something to make her laugh, and Emma couldn’t help but feel a warm glow inside at the thought that Peter may have also found somebody. She wished the same could be said for the other two members of their group. Sam was still refusing to let Emma say anything to Kirsty, based on the sheer fact that nothing had occurred between Kirsty and Sirius over the last few months. The forced silence was killing Emma though, and lovesickness was definitely not a good look on Kirsty.  
  
She quickly rescanned the room, trying to pinpoint her two friends. Had they gone to bed already? When Emma’s gaze finally landed on them she felt like she had just taken a Bludger to the stomach.  _Oh my God_! How had she not noticed them before? Her body a trembling mixture of excitement and nerves, she whipped her head up to show Sam and gloat accordingly, but instead, this flurry of movement resulted in her head butting Sam’s chin.   
  
His curse and her stream of devastated apologies caught the attention of the other two couples, who immediately burst out laughing upon realising what had just occurred.   
  
“What did you do that for?” asked Sam through clenched teeth as he tenderly massaged his sore jaw. “I know you don’t like the stubble, but did you really have to take things this far?”  
  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. I had something I wanted to show you,” Emma apologised, turning giddy once more as the recollection of that something returned to her.  
  
“Well, I hope it’s worth nearly breaking my jaw,” he commented in annoyance.  
  
“Oh it is!”  
  
“In whose opinion?” he asked dryly.  
  
She hit him on the arm, and mindful of the four pairs of eyes that were watching this exchange with interest, she whispered in his ear, “Look over at that sofa.”  
  
Sam did as he was told, looking more than a little wary. Emma watched transfixed as Sam caught sight of the scene in question. His eyes went wide, but at the same time, one corner of his mouth slid up into a small smirk. He seemed to mentally shake himself, however, before turning to look at Emma’s beaming face – he knew precisely what she was thinking. “Oh dear God,” he groaned.  
  
“See, I told you we should have said something to her sooner!” announced Emma, feeling vindicated, as she poked Sam repeatedly in the ribs.  
  
“Should have told who what sooner?” asked James as he loomed high above them, scaring Emma.   
  
“How’s the jaw, mate?” he asked, addressing Sam. “I do wish people would stop trying to sabotage my Quidditch team,” he said, staring pointedly at Emma, who stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
“What are we looking at?” he continued to ask, straining his neck to look over the many heads bobbing around the packed common room.   
  
“Nothing!” exclaimed Sam in a rush, simultaneously pinching Emma’s thigh to prevent her from voicing her own response.  
  
James, however, didn’t seem to be paying any attention, since his eyes had just locked on to something in the distance and his body had stiffened.  
  
“All right there, James?” asked Emma, shooting Sam a look of pure annoyance.   
  
“Yeah, fine,” James replied, turning back to face them, looking a bit dazed.  
  
“What? What is it? What’s going on?” asked Hayley, coming over to investigate the commotion. It didn’t take long for her to also see the thought-provoking vision. “Aww! Will you look at that? How cute do they look?”  
  
“I know!” agreed Emma with a girly squeal as she jumped up to stand at Hayley’s side.  
  
Remus and Lily soon rushed over, their faces pictures of puzzlement and intrigue, to see what they were all looking at. Remus, upon seeing Kirsty and Sirius all cuddled up together, shared an apprehensive look with James, and by this point Emma was fit to explode. Who cared if Sam thought that Sirius and Kirsty should not be told of the other’s feelings? This was living proof that they both still fancied each other rotten, surely this meant that she was allowed to tell people now?   
  
“Bless!” exclaimed Lily, and Emma watched as Sam buried his head in his hands.   
  
“Hey, guys, what are you all looking at?” asked Peter ambling over and trying his best to see over the sea of heads.   
  
“Pete! You’re back!” cried Emma. “How did it go? Did you win?”  
  
A red tinge appeared on Peter’s cheeks, and he shuffled his feet. “Not exactly,” he admitted.  
  
“You let her win, didn’t you?” guessed Remus with a knowing smile.  
  
“Kind of,” confessed Peter, looking bashful. “So, what’s going on here then?”  
  
“Nothing!” replied James hurriedly. “Nothing’s going on, in fact, I think we should leave this very unimportant thing that we’re looking at and go and talk more about you and this girl. So, is there going to be a rematch?”  
  
Emma knew why James had opted for this rapid change of subject, and she couldn’t help but be impressed by how loyal James was when it came to protecting Sirius’ privacy.  
  
Peter, however, refused to go for this change of topic and instead looked quite amused. “You do realise that I can see them snuggled up over there just as easily as you can.”   
  
James stopped trying to drag Peter away by his elbow and flung his arms exasperatedly up into the air, before perching himself down on the corner of the coffee table looking defeated. “So, I’m guessing that Padfoot has dropped himself in it yet again?”  
  
Remus’ head whipped around so fast that it was almost a blur, and James looked up at Peter out of murderous eyes.  _Here it comes_. Emma counted to three inside her head.  
  
“What?” asked Lily and Hayley in unison. James shook his head. “What do you mean Sirius has dropped himself in it again?” pressed Lily. “What’s going on here?  _James_?” she finished throwing him a highly stern look.  
  
However, it was Emma who provided the two girls with their answer. “Sirius likes Kirsty!” she blurted, unable to keep the secret under wraps for even a minute longer.   
  
Lily and Hayley took a sharp intake of breath and stared at Emma with wide, hopeful eyes, whereas Sam groaned loudly and turned away as if he no longer wished to be involved with the situation. Peter, James and Remus, however, looked at Emma with a mixture of anger, worry and a little curiosity.   
  
“You’re kidding!” squealed Hayley, doing an excited little jump in the air.   
  
“Nope, not kidding. It’s great isn’t it?” asked Emma, equally as gleeful.  
  
“How do you know?” James suddenly shot at Emma, looking apprehensive, probably on his best friend’s behalf.   
  
It was Sam, who was in Emma’s opinion the actual guilty party in this whole commotion, who provided James with his answer. “Sorry, mate, but I overheard you and Sirius talking on Christmas Day, right after he gave Kirsty that expensive-looking necklace. And I’m afraid that I made the mistake of telling blabbermouth here.”  
  
“So how long has this been going on for?” asked Lily, fidgeting with her fingers in her impatience for answers.  
  
“Well, Prongs guessed that Padfoot fancied her after Halloween, but I think he started liking her seriously not long after their detention together with Typicus by the sound of it,” answered Remus dutifully.  
  
James threw a scowl his way. “Stop talking, stop talking now!” he ordered.  
  
“Come on, Prongs, they know now, so they may as well understand it all a bit more,” argued Peter, jumping in and allying himself with Remus.  
  
“I just don’t think this is very fair on Padfoot, that’s all,” confessed James loyally.   
  
“Hang on a minute, weren’t you the one who told Moony and me when Padfoot specifically asked you to keep it a secret?” challenged Peter, gaining the upper hand.  
  
James mumbled incoherently under his breath. Clearly, having his loyalty questioned was not a favourite pastime of his.   
  
Emma, Lily and Hayley were sharing excited glances with one another, unable to make the smiles slip off their faces – the boys had yet to hear the best of it.   
  
It was Lily who took up the mantle of explaining the most exciting aspect of the situation to the three, clueless boys. “You don’t realise, do you?” she began, her grin broadening.   
  
“Realise what?” challenged James, in a grumpy mutter.   
  
“Can I just take this opportunity to say how much I truly value loyalty towards friends,” interrupted Sam, sharing a pointed look with both Emma and Lily, probably in the hope that one of them would come to their senses and refrain from divulging Kirsty’s most protected secret. Emma knew there was little chance of this happening – besides, Kirsty would probably thank her later. After all, there was nobody better than the Marauders for coming up with innovative schemes, and that was just the sort of scheme that they were in need of.   
  
“Realise what?” repeated James, choosing to ignore Sam’s interruption.   
  
Lily looked to Emma and Hayley once more as if seeking permission to go ahead. “Kirsty fancies Sirius too!”  
  
“Yay!” Hayley added in a small, jovial voice.  
  
Like three out of control puppets, Remus’, James’ and Peter’s mouths all dropped open.   
  
“W-w-what?” stammered Peter, testing to see if he had indeed heard right.  
  
“Yes, their feelings are very much mutual!” Hayley had great pleasure in explaining.   
  
Emma watched the change in James’ expression with avid interest. His look of anger and weariness at Sirius’ secret being divulged was replaced by a glazed look signifying his confusion. Then a light seem to shine from behind his mottled, hazel-coloured eyes, and his whole face lit up like a beacon with his grin becoming broader than those of the three girls. “But this is fantastic!” he cheered, jumping up from his perch on the coffee table.  
  
“Don’t change emotions too fast, Prongs, you’ll give yourself a head rush,” commented Remus dryly, still not looking overly amused himself.   
  
“Too late,” said Peter, looking dazed by James’ mood swing.   
  
James turned his blinding smile on the two boys, and Emma shared a smug look with the other two girls – they’d managed to get one of the Marauders on their side at least, and the ringleader no less.   
  
“But this means that I – we – won’t have to put up with Padfoot’s moping for a minute longer! Oh the joys of mutual romance!” cried James, grabbing hold of Lily and doing a little ecstatic jig. “So, how soon can we tell them the great news?” James asked the council of girls.   
  
“Now hang on a minute!” exclaimed Sam, sitting up straighter in his seat. “Let’s not jump the gun here!”  
  
“Yes, exactly, I think we should all cool down a minute,” agreed Remus.  
  
Hayley gave her boyfriend a stern look and stood before him with her hands placed commandingly on her hips. “You know, anyone would think that you’re not too happy at this news, Remus.”  
  
“And they’d be right,” confessed Remus. “Don’t get me wrong - I’m happy that they both like each other, but we have to take into account whether or not we’d be doing the right thing by anyone in getting them together.”  
  
“What do you mean?” demanded Emma, not liking the fact that her great scheme might be snuffed out before it had chance to materialise.  
  
“What I think Remus is getting at is that we don’t know how much they really want to be with each other,” said Sam, stepping in. “I mean, Kirsty has specifically told you three that she doesn’t want to be with Sirius because she doesn’t want to ruin the friendship that they have, and I’m sure that Sirius has probably said similar things to you guys,” finished Sam, addressing the three flummoxed-looking Marauders.  
  
“Actually, he hasn’t,” admitted Peter. “Padfoot’s just sorry that nothing could ever happen between them because of their friendship.”  
  
“Oh,” replied Sam, the wind taken out of his sails.   
  
“So, he wants something to happen?” pressed Lily, sounding breathy with excitement.   
  
“Oh definitely!” piped up James, practically shaking with excitement.  
  
“Mate, calm down,” instructed Sam firmly.   
  
“Come on, Sam, stop being such a party pooper!” reprimanded Emma. “You’ve already stopped me from doing this before and now that we have proof—“  
  
“—but we  _don’t_  have proof!” argued Sam in an exasperated tone.   
  
Emma gaped at him. “What do you call  _that_?” she cried incredulously, pointing flamboyantly over to the plush, red sofa where Kirsty and Sirius lay.  
  
“Yeah, North, proof!” added James, sounding vindicated.   
  
“You’re getting way too into this,” observed Lily with amusement.   
  
“Well, I care about Padfoot’s wellbeing.”  
  
“More like your own,” observed Peter under his breath. James shot him a dark look.  
  
“Look,” suggested Remus, attempting to reason with the group, “if you’re all dead set on telling them what we know, then you’re going to have to be sensitive in how you do it. Now, I know that I owe Padfoot big time for his help in getting me and Hayley together, and that’s why I’m going to agree to this against my better judgement. So, yes, feel free to tell them the good news, but don’t go in there all wands firing.”  
  
“But, Moony, just think - no more moping!” exclaimed James, jutting out his bottom lip in an attempt at sulking.  
  
“I know, but just think how much more unbearable Padfoot would be if he and Kirsty got together and then broke up because all Kirsty had was a crush,” said Remus, giving the only bit of intelligent insight that any of them had yet offered that evening.   
  
James took a moment to let Remus’ words sink in, and when they did, a look of pure horror formed on his face. “Oh God! So much unbearable moping!”  
  
“Precisely,” replied Remus with a small roll of his eyes.   
  
“So what exactly do you suggest?” asked Hayley grudgingly.   
  
“Well, we find a way of gaining further proof that they’re still interested in one another – to check that tonight is not just a one off - and if the result is positive and the lay of the land is right afterwards, then we tell them,” announced Remus smugly.  
  
“Okay, sounds good,” said Emma.  
  
“Fine,” agreed Hayley.  
  
With words of affirmation from everybody else, Remus turned to James. “Prongs?”  
  
“I suppose that might work,” he relented.  
  
“Good, good.”  
  
“Now, how are we going to go about doing this?” asked Sam, shuffling forward to perch on the end of the sofa.   
  
Silence descended as everyone put some serious thought into how they would gain further proof of Sirius and Kirsty’s feelings towards each other.   
  
“Wow, this is hard,” announced James after a few minutes.  
  
“I know, you’d seriously think that between us we’d be able to come up with something good,” agreed Hayley, clearly stumped.  
  
Emma, too, was not having much luck and was disappointed with the chief Marauder’s lack of success.   
  
“You guys are all kidding me, right?” demanded Peter, looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
“No, I seriously can’t come up with anything,” admitted Remus. “Why?”  
  
“Wow, this is the first time that I’ve ever felt like the most intelligent one,” said Peter with a small chuckle. “I better lap it up while I can, I suppose.”  
  
“What are you talking about, Pete?” asked Sam, perplexed.  
  
“I have an idea and, I think, rather a good one,” confessed Peter, turning a little bashful now.   
  
“Come on then - spit it out,” ordered James, growing impatient.   
  
“Well, it seems to have escaped all of your notice that it’s Valentine’s Day in two week’s time.”  
  
“By Jove, I think he’s got it!” cried James in euphoria, his broad grin making a welcome return.  
  
“So, I reckon we should try to persuade Kirsty and Padfoot to send Valentine’s cards to each other, and if they take the bait, then we’ll have our further proof!” expanded Peter.  
  
“Wormtail, you’re a genius!” exclaimed James, running forward and planting a rather disturbingly euphoric kiss on Peter’s lips.  
  
When they broke apart, Peter pulled a horrified face, and proceeded to wipe the back of his hand across his mouth. Emma offered Peter a sympathetic look before laughing quietly, whilst Lily simply stood shaking her head at her boyfriend’s eccentric actions.  
  
James, seeming not to notice the amused, and partially horrified, glances that he was receiving, turned to face the group and gleefully announced, “Operation: Get Kirsty and Padfoot Together is now in motion!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, thoughts? Will the operation be a success or a failure? Thanks for reading, and please take the time to review!


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Here's A Pair Of Hole-ridden Boxer Shorts, Just For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time of year has rolled around again, the time that is dreaded by all singletons - yes it's Valentine's Day. Kirsty isn't coping so well with the sickening festivities, but Sirius seems to be very much in his element.

“Is the coast clear?” Kirsty asked with growing apprehension, firmly gripping the door frame with both hands as she tried to peer over the top of Lesley’s head.  
  
“Yes, as far as I can tell,” murmured Lesley, looking up at her roommate with an expression that meant business, from her crouching position at the top of the girls’ staircase.   
  
“Do  _Homenum revelio_  or something just to make sure,” ordered Kirsty, her voice a frightened whisper.  
  
Lesley rolled her eyes but did as commanded. “Okay, we’re safe!” she announced after the spell had been cast, and she breathed a momentary sigh of relief.  
  
It was the morning of February the fourteenth, and Kirsty and Lesley were now the only ones left to conduct their pre-breakfast Valentine’s Day ritual – avoiding mushiness at all costs.   
  
“Okay then, go, go, go!” shouted Kirsty, bounding forwards out of the dormitory, hot on Lesley’s heels.  
  
Kirsty thundered down the stairs, the adrenaline coursing through her making her heart beat wildly and a wide grin fix itself on her face.   
  
The two of them burst into the common room in a flurry of movement and noise. Even though her eyes were averted, Kirsty could feel intrigued gazes on her and her companion. She could hear numerous people calling her name, voices that she recognised, but today was not a day to waste time in exchanging pleasantries.   
  
She and Lesley charged through the common room. “Smooching couple at two o’clock, veer left, veer left!” instructed Kirsty, shielding her eyes with her hand and looking down at Lesley’s trainer-clad feet.  
  
They had almost made it across the full stretch of the common room when Lesley’s pounding feet disappeared from Kirsty’s line of vision. Risking everything, Kirsty stopped and quickly scanned her surroundings for her partner in crime. It didn’t take long for Kirsty to pinpoint Lesley’s location, and when she did she felt like she had been kicked in the stomach.   
  
Lesley was standing mere millimetres away from their desired destination – the entrance to the common room, and seemed to be receiving a modest yet thoughtful Valentine’s card from Gryffindor Beater Billy Harper.   
  
“Lesley!” cried Kirsty in a small voice full of despair. “Soldier down,” she muttered to herself as she turned on her heel and shuffled morosely off into the middle of the common room.   
  
“Hey, Kirst!” someone yelled from over to her left. Kirsty, feeling vulnerable and disappointed now without Lesley’s comforting presence, looked up to see who was calling her.   
  
All of the couples were sat by the fireplace, basking in each other’s company and smiling invitingly over at her. Begrudgingly, Kirsty made her way towards them – there was nothing quite as sickening as loved-up couples on Valentine’s Day.   
  
“What was all that about?” asked Sam, looking amused, as she came to stand before them.   
  
“I’m boycotting Valentine’s Day – like I do every year, but this time I’m doing it  _alone_.” She glared at the three girls sat before her. “You three have deserted me, and now I have to be a singleton all by myself.”  
  
Hayley chuckled softly. “We’re sorry, Kirst, but we can’t really boycott Valentine’s Day when we have boyfriends in tow, that’d be slightly hypocritical of us. Plus, we thought we’d be leaving you in the capable hands of Mary and Lesley.”  
  
“Yeah, what happened there?” asked Lily, looking genuinely perplexed as she shot a surreptitious glance in Lesley’s direction.   
  
“Mary is now apparently going out with Conner Appleby and, well, now it seems that Lesley is soon set to be going out with Billy. Valentine’s Day sucks!” finished Kirsty vehemently, her bottom lip jutting out in a sulk.   
  
“Aw, Kirst, surely there’s someone else who could shun Valentine’s Day with you,” said Emma, seeming to try her best to prise herself away from Sam’s loving grasp so as not to make Kirsty feel even worse.  
  
Kirsty furrowed her brow. Was there someone else she could turn to? She stood there, watching the loved up couples and feeling more and more depressed whilst her mind furiously ticked over.   
  
In a flash of inspiration, the answer came to her and without a word of explanation to her friends, she darted off in the direction of the boys’ staircase.   
  
“Hey!” shouted James. “You can’t just barge up there in the morning without permission!”  
  
“Hypocrite,” Kirsty heard Lily say in a reprimanding yet playful tone, before she heard the unmistakeable sound of Lily gluing her lips to James’.  
  


*

  
  
Kirsty’s steps grew progressively slower as she neared the entrance to the boys’ dormitories. Half of her feared walking in on the two remaining boys in various states of undress, but the majority of her apprehension came from the thought of soon being within close proximity to Sirius on the most romantic day of the year.   
  
Her desire to avoid boycotting the holiday alone eventually won out, and she entered the dorms with trepidation.   
  
She could hear the low rumbling of Peter and Sirius in early morning conversation, and hoped that the fact that they were talking meant that they were both fully clothed.   
  
“Hey, Pete!” Kirsty called out, deciding that being blatant was the only way to go about a situation such as this.   
  
Seeing a sweet and innocent young girl such as herself frighten the living daylights out of two adult male wizards was definitely a sight to behold. Sirius and Peter practically jumped out of their skins upon her arrival. “Merlin! What are you doing in here?” asked Sirius, clearly not amused.  
  
“Tuh, and a good morning to you too!” Kirsty retorted.  
  
Kirsty was glad that she was not witnessing a naked Sirius Black, or even a half naked one for that matter. However, the fact that Sirius was simply standing before her in a way too baggy t-shirt and his boxer shorts was still managing to unnerve her. She had to force herself to stare up at his face to refrain from glowing red with embarrassment. Peter’s appearance was also safe. He was actually dressed and ready to go – unlike the fourth Marauder.  
  
“What’s up, Kirst?” asked Peter, as he went back to packing his books into his schoolbag.   
  
“Well, I’m actually in need of your services, Peter,” she announced, giving him her most winning smile.  
  
“Wait, are you not in need of my services too?” asked Sirius, sounding a little disappointed and hurt.  
  
“No,” responded Kirsty as if it was the most absurd idea she had ever heard. Sirius gave her a searching look before flopping back down on his bed in a groaning of bedsprings. Kirsty shook her head and went back to concentrating on the task at hand. “Anyway,” she continued, addressing Peter once again. “How do you feel about shunning the hideousness that is Valentine’s Day with me?”  
  
“And what would that entail exactly?” queried Peter, straightening up from putting the last textbook in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder with the air of someone who was very much in a rush.   
  
“You know, generally avoiding smooching couples, professing our hatred for aforementioned couples and trying not to look too miserable about the fact that we’re still single.”  
  
“Sounds like a blast,” commented Peter dryly.  
  
“Oh, please, Pete,” Kirsty begged him, aware that Sirius was now moving around the room collecting his wash things. “The girls and me used to do it every year, as I’m sure you recall, but now they’ve all deserted me – even Lesley and Mary.” She looked at him out of puppy dog eyes in the hope that that would somehow persuade him.   
  
“And why, may I ask, am I being left out of such shenanigans?” demanded Sirius, retrieving a towel from within his trunk and draping it over his shoulder.   
  
Kirsty scoffed. “Oh please, Sirius, the only thing you have to worry about on Valentine’s Day is the paper cuts you’re going to receive from opening your cards in their masses!”  
  
Peter laughed appreciatively whilst Sirius stood and scowled. Without another word he turned on his heel and entered the bathroom, and seconds later Kirsty heard the sound of running water.   
  
“So, what do you say?” pressed Kirsty, returning to bugging Peter once more.   
  
Peter deliberated for a moment and then sidestepped Kirsty before providing her with his answer. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to count me out of this one, Kirst,” he said, not even attempting to sound all that sorry.   
  
“What? Why?” demanded Kirsty, trying her best not to sound as desperate as she felt. She then proceeded to dog Peter’s every footstep as he tried to make his hasty retreat down the stairs.   
  
“Because I was hoping to try and spend more time with Heather,” he retorted irritably.   
  
“Who the hell is Heather?” asked Kirsty, furrowing her brow and wrinkling her nose in puzzlement.   
  
“The girl I’ve been playing chess with every evening over the past few weeks!” he exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
“Oh yeah,” she said, the pieces all sliding in to place. “Does this mean that you no longer want to be a singleton?”  
  
“Erm, no!” replied Peter, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Kirsty harrumphed. “But what am I supposed to do?” she wailed.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Peter assured her, darting passed. “You may have to put up with Padfoot’s company after all.”  
  
“Oh God, but he’s so unbearable on Valentine’s Day!” argued Kirsty, helplessness creeping in from all angles now.  
  
“You’re right, he is,” agreed Peter. “Have fun with that!” He lunged down the stairs before she could stop him.  
  
“Damn you, Peter, damn you to hell!” she yelled after him, half furious and half jealous at the fact that he had someone that he wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with. Although, technically she had that too, but with her it was more an issue of not being  _able_  to spend the day with Sirius – not in the way she wanted to anyway.  
  
Kirsty stood and listened desolately to Peter’s footsteps as they thudded down the stairs, and eventually trailed off into nothing.  
  
“Did I miss something?” came Sirius’ voice from behind her.  
  
Kirsty spun around, startled, to see him standing over by the bathroom door dressed in nothing but a towel, which was wrapped rather precariously around his waist. Kirsty swallowed hard.  _Great, just what I need_. His hair was still dripping wet from his seriously quick shower, and Kirsty watched as a miniscule drop of water escaped from his dark locks and made a trail all the way from his shoulder to his stomach before disappearing beneath the white fabric of the towel. She snapped her head upwards before she combusted from embarrassment, to see Sirius watching her with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“That was quick,” she commented lamely, ungluing her tongue from the roof of her mouth. Sirius gave her a strange look, and Kirsty mentally slapped herself. “But you’d at least think that the presence of female company would make you dress more appropriately,” she said, reprimanding him, her tone teasing.  
  
“You’d think,” Sirius replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. “So, I’m guessing that Wormtail didn’t go for the Valentine’s Day boycott?”  
  
“No,” sulked Kirsty, bowing her head, and surveying Sirius out of the corner of her eye. Then, deciding that she had nothing to lose (except her dignity) she propositioned him. “Sirius,” she began, putting on her best pleading voice.  
  
“Oh ho ho,  _now_  you want me!” he exclaimed dryly.  
  
_More than you’ll ever realise_ , mused Kirsty traitorously. “Oh please, I don’t want to put up with all the couples by myself. Plus, it seems as if we’re soon going to be the only two singletons left in the group.”  
  
“Why? What happened to Wormtail?” asked Sirius, looking both confused and intrigued.   
  
“He’s making a play for Heather,” she informed him grumpily.  
  
“Woo, nice one Wormtail!” cheered Sirius.  
  
“So, what do you say? Do you reckon you could stand to spend the most romantic day of the year with little old me?” she asked, feeling apprehensive.  
  
“Actually,” he announced after a long pause. “I can think of no one else I’d rather spend it with, Kirst.”   
  
They stood and looked at each other then. Kirsty’s heart was pounding hard against her ribcage –  _thud, thud, thud_. The way Sirius was looking at her made her want to run and hide but at the same time she felt drawn to him. Her head was pulling her in one direction, and her body in the other. Her body reacted instinctively to him, there was no helping it. He seemed to pull her towards him as if he were some powerful magnetic force. Her head told her that Sirius was dangerous and not to be touched. However, it was her heart that posed the biggest problem. Her heart forbade her from risking anything with Sirius because she didn’t wish to ruin the strong bond of friendship they had developed. She was definitely a girl in a pickle.  
  
“So that’s sorted then! We are officially shunning Valentine’s Day!” she exclaimed joyfully.  
  
“If you say so,” replied Sirius, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready.” He then reached down and grabbed a hold of his towel as if he intended to undo it and start getting ready right in front of her.   
  
Kirsty coughed pointedly – though she was surprised that she managed it with how restricted her throat had suddenly become.   
  
Sirius glanced up at her out of innocent eyes. “What?”  
  
“Do you mind?” she asked in a strangled voice.  
  
A devilish smirk played across his lips and his gaze turned smouldering. Sirius was definitely hot - hot and dangerous. He was too hot to touch. He was like the sun; if Kirsty got too close she would get burnt.   
  
“Sorry,” he apologised. “If it bothers you so much, I suggest you turn around.”  
  
Kirsty gaped at him. “You’re seriously going to get dressed with me in the room?”  
  
“Yeah, I have nothing to be ashamed of,” he said, smiling seductively. Kirsty made a general noise of disgust, and did as he suggested. “Now, no peeking,” he warned her.  
  
“Yeah, right!” Kirsty retorted sarcastically, trying hard to make this a flippant remark. She had a feeling that the next few minutes were going to be the hardest she had ever experienced.   
  
She stood there with her eyes firmly fixed on the canopy of Remus’ four poster bed. She could hear Sirius dropping and picking up various items of clothing, and she found herself unconsciously holding her breath. She couldn’t believe that just a few feet behind her Sirius Black was stood naked – the thought alone was enough to make her cheeks burn. She balled her hands up into fists to try and exercise some self-control, and she felt the sharp pinch of her nails as they dug into the flesh of her palm.   
  
“Okay, ready!” announced Sirius, his voice sounding much more chipper than she could ever recall hearing it.   
  
_Thank God_ , she thought, breathing an inward sigh of relief. Slowly, and with a feeling of immense unease, she turned to face him. His uniform was now on – if it could be called that what with his loosened tie and overhanging shirt - and Kirsty felt as if they were finally on safe ground.  
  
“Let’s go,” he commanded, striding towards her and taking her by the crook of her elbow. Before Kirsty could even begin to protest, he was frogmarching her down the stairs as if the situation between them a few minutes ago had not been in the least bit intimate. “Valentine’s Day, here we come!” he cheered as he jumped down the steps two at a time.  
  
As they neared the common room, Kirsty’s composure gradually started to return. Her focus shifted from traitorous thoughts of Sirius to fixate instead on boycotting Valentine’s Day in spectacular fashion.   
  
When they had descended the last step, Kirsty succeeded in wrenching her arm free from Sirius’ grasp and peered cautiously into the common room. More couples seemed to have agglomerated since her last visit, and she tried in vain to suss out a route by which she could avoid all contact with them.   
  
Sirius was shooting her impatient glances – he wasn’t too accustomed to her Valentine’s Day ritual of avoidance.   
  
This was why Kirsty was to be found minutes later conducting her scheme alone – Sirius was point-blank refusing to do something so ridiculous. So Kirsty had to once again rely on the pleasure of her own company.   
  
Leaving Sirius to his own devices, Kirsty made a mad dash through the middle of the common room, her hands firmly pressed over her eyes this time. She actually surprised herself by making quite good progress. She only smacked her shin against a chair or table leg three times in all, and only once did she fall headlong into the wall, after tripping over someone’s discarded game of Gobstones.   
  
Again, just as she sensed that the exit was within her grasp, it was rudely taken away from her – or rather she was taken away from it. Running blindly had definitely not been one of her better plans, since she had run straight into someone and forced both them and herself to the floor.  
  
Wincing in pain, she removed her hands from her eyes, and looked down into the amused face of her Gryffindor team-mate, Luke Tyler. “Luke!” she cried, pulling back a little in order to properly gaze into his face.  
  
“Kirst,” he replied, with rather a curt nod.   
  
“Would you like me to get off you?” she asked.  
  
“If it’s not too much trouble,” he requested, his tone conversational.   
  
She smiled at him and lifted herself to her feet.   
  
“Kirst!” called Emma, coming towards her with the rest of the group (minus Peter) in tow.  
  
“What was that supposed to be?” demanded Remus, coming to a halt in front of her and looking as if he were trying hard to suppress his laughter.   
  
“Oh, shut up!” Kirsty exclaimed, feeling irritated by all the happy, glowing couples around her. “It’s not my fault that I’m not used to shunning Valentine’s Day alone.”  
  
“Hey, I thought you’d enlisted my help!” argued Sirius, looking dejected.  
  
“You just refused to come and do that with me!” she replied heatedly.   
  
“Yes, because  _that_ _—”_ Sirius made an articulate gesture to where Kirsty had just been lying on the floor. “—was stupid.”  
  
Kirsty pulled a face at him.   
  
“Well, I think it’s about time we ventured down to breakfast,” announced Lily, in an attempt to try and avoid any temper tantrums.   
  
To Kirsty’s and everybody else’s astonishment, the moment Lily had spoken she had been showered with little, pink confetti hearts, which looked to have appeared from nowhere.   
  
As one, Lily, along with the rest of the gathering, turned to look suspiciously at James.   
  
“What?” he asked, trying to look like the epitome of innocence.   
  
“What did you do?” demanded Lily, becoming showered with hearts once more.   
  
“What makes you think it was me?”  
  
“Oh please, James, you’re notorious for pulling things like this on Valentine’s Day. Why break tradition just because were an actual couple now? Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” cried Lily, as what looked like a tonne of the tiny hearts came cascading down upon her.  
  
“Come on, Kirst,” exclaimed James jovially, choosing to ignore his currently not so loving girlfriend and grabbing hold of Kirsty’s upper arm. “What do you say we go down to breakfast and meet all the adorable loved up couples down there?”  
  
Kirsty shot him a horrified look and tried to wriggle free of his grasp.   
  
“What a truly superb idea, Prongs,” commended Sirius, grabbing a hold of Kirsty’s other arm. Together they began to drag her towards the portrait hole.   
  
“I don’t think you understand what  _boycotting_  means,” Kirsty hissed at Sirius.  
  
“You’re right, I don’t,” he informed her with an infuriating smile.   
  
And so it was that Kirsty was dragged into the sickly fray that was Valentine’s Day, with the rest of her so-called friends giggling away behind her, and Lily cursing James to high heaven as she was swallowed by a mass of girly pink hearts.  
  


\--------------

  
  
James thought that he’d entered an alternate dimension when he arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall, along with Sirius and Kirsty, who was still trapped by the two boys’ powerful grips. Valentine’s Day had come to Hogwarts, and this time it was taking no prisoners.   
  
Someone had gone all out with the decorations, and the Hall now looked like a division of Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop - only it was larger, louder and even sicklier looking, which James wouldn’t have thought remotely possible.  
  
The walls were coated in a tacky-looking lurid pink paint, and from the enchanted ceiling hung red, swirl-shaped hanging strings that all ended with red glittering stars. In true Madam Puddifoot’s style, floating golden cherubs were flitting around the room and throwing pink confetti, much like the sort that kept showering Lily. These cherubs were interspersed with live turtle doves, which refused to fly solo, and what looked like real golden arrows. James couldn’t quite figure out the purpose of the arrows that continued to whiz over the proceedings and hit different people at random, all he did know was that, as of yet, Snape hadn’t been hit by any, MacIntosh kept on good-naturedly batting them away and that there seemed to have been a hesitance in their movements as soon as Kirsty, Sirius and himself had all arrived at the entrance.   
  
James turned to Sirius and the look on his face mirrored what he himself was feeling – pure, undiluted horror. As one, he and Sirius glanced at Kirsty. In James’ opinion, she looked about ready to faint. She stood between them, mouth hanging open in mortification and her eyes wide and disbelieving.   
  
Seconds passed in which the three of them just stood there, frozen by the horror of what lay before them, and James could feel Kirsty pulling backwards against his grip in her attempt at fleeing the scene. James, however, was not going to let her get away that easily – if he was going down, she was going down with him. He tightened his grip on her upper arm and along with Sirius he dragged her forward into the ghastly pink patterned fray.   
  
Things seemed to get progressively worse as they made their journey down in between the tables since it looked as if the tables too had been decorated to reflect the holiday spirit. As they passed flittingly down the aisle, James noticed heart shaped place mats, plates decorated with little Cupids and little candy hearts littered the table tops, each one emblazoned with such phrases as ‘Be Mine’ and ‘Kiss Me’.   
  
However, the extent of the damage did not become known until they sat down to breakfast. All around James, Valentine’s themed breakfast treats beamed enticingly up at him. There were plates piled high with heart-shaped slices of toast, mugs of hot chocolate had been sprinkled with cocoa powder to form a heart shape and rather than the usual pumpkin juice, the jugs on the table were filled with some sort of baby pink concoction – the list was endless.   
  
Kirsty’s disgust was evident. Within five seconds of sitting down at the Gryffindor table she had refused point-blank to eat a thing. Sirius seemed to be going through a similar conflict; he didn’t usually eat breakfast so it should have been easy for him, but his growling stomach swayed his decision and he was forced to tip a heart-shaped fried egg onto his plate to accompany his two rashers of bacon.   
  
When James glanced up at the staff table, his suspicions about who had decorated the Hall in such a manner were quelled. It only took one glance at the beaming professor MacIntosh and the giggly professor Vector (who had only started teaching last year, but who had managed to provide the boys with a very enchanting female teacher – not that they’d ever admit that to the girls of course) to see that it was they who had forced this horror upon them all.   
  
Similar reactions to the décor could be seen when the rest of the group arrived. Sam, Peter and Remus’ faces in particular had been a picture. As soon as Lily caught up with James she ordered him to remove the charm he had cast upon her, and she grew even more infuriated when the confetti cascaded down onto her hair during their discussion. James was eventually forced to comply, and Lily’s mood softened slightly when her eyes beheld the Valentine’s Day treats that were on offer.   
  
Somewhere between Lily being showered with even more pink confetti from the golden cherubs above and Emma trying to force Kirsty to eat a normal slice of toast, which had been buttered and then spread with jam in the shape of a heart by Emma’s artistic hand, the post started to arrive.   
  
When the flurry of owls overhead finally caught Kirsty’s attention she slumped even further into her state of depression. As predicted, the post owls flocked towards Sirius like salamanders to a fire. Kirsty looked on in disdain whilst making many indignant noises under her breath.   
  
“Good haul this year,” James noted, glancing at the towering pile of cards that Sirius had managed to receive.   
  
“Doesn’t look like you’ve done too bad yourself, Prongs,” observed Sirius, staring at James’ meagre pile. James got the distinct feeling that his friend was trying his best to humour him.   
  
Lily was leaning over James’ shoulder, watching like a hawk as he started to rip open the envelopes. “I didn’t realise you had quite so many admirers.”  
  
“Feeling possessive, are we?” asked James, unable to keep from sounding gleeful.   
  
“Of course not! Don’t be absurd!” she retorted vehemently. “Who do you reckon that one’s from?” she then questioned, trying her best to act nonchalant.  
  
“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “And quite frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn!” He then dropped the card and swivelled around on the bench to kiss her passionately on the lips.   
  
“Looks like you’ve got competition this year, Padfoot,” commented Remus.  
  
James unglued his lips from Lily’s to see what Remus was talking about. Remus was staring pointedly up at the staff table, and James followed his line of sight to see the large group of owls that surrounded their increasingly popular Scottish professor. When James turned to Sirius he saw that his face was looking very much as if he had just eaten a particularly sour lemon, and James was sure he heard him mutter, “Right, right,” under his breath.   
  
As they ate breakfast, and in Sirius’ case opened numerous Valentine’s cards, James and the rest of the group soon became introduced to the cunningly fast golden arrows. Several times James found himself being attacked by their pointy tips, and every other member of the group got attacked at least once. All except Sirius that was, which James found most peculiar.   
  
Sam, fed up of having to swat them away, turned to Lesley to find out what the deal was with them. According to Lesley, the arrows were designed to be a replacement for Valentine’s cards. They hit people in order to let them know that somebody had a secret crush on them; it was designed to voice the opinion of those who were too shy to pluck up the courage to send an actual card.   
  
James found this very puzzling, especially in light of the fact that Sirius had not been hit, not even once. Maybe it was because all of his admirers (minus Kirsty) were very open in their feelings for him – and no one more so than his little group of fan girls.   
  
However, all was soon made clear as Sirius endeavoured to open the last of his mountain of cards. In the blink of an eye all of the arrows had gathered together in a huge golden cloud above the heads of the mostly oblivious students. When they careered downwards in a spiral of speed James got the distinct impression that the attack had been in the pipeline for a very long time.   
  
Sirius didn’t even have time to protect himself before he was jabbed from all angles by the pointy messengers. It was like watching a swarm of giant wasps descend, and Sirius was powerless against them. There seemed to be at least fifty of the wretched things – apparently not all of Sirius’ admirers were quite so vocal in their adoration of him.   
  
Kirsty couldn’t help but shriek with laughter at Sirius’ current predicament, and whilst James joined in with a few guffaws he also made the mistake of once again glancing up at the staff table. MacIntosh was looking on with glee at Sirius and his new friends, and it wouldn’t have surprised James in the slightest if MacIntosh was somehow responsible for the organised attack on his eighteen-year-old rival.   
  
At long last Sirius managed to fend off his pointy foes; he didn’t look the slightest bit amused and his temper was not very much improved when he caught sight of Kirsty still laughing openly at the unfair attack. Sirius scowled at her and hastily finished his bacon before it disappeared into nothingness.   
  
Kirsty was so busy laughing at Sirius that she failed to notice the small post owl that had hopped down in front of her. In fact, James was the first to notice it and he also didn’t fail to notice the fact that it carried within its beak a bright red envelope.   
  
In the time that it took for Kirsty’s laughter to quell itself down into a few minor hiccups, everybody else at the table had also noticed the tiny card-carrying owl. Sirius was showing more than a normal amount of interest in the little creature, and James shared a significant glance with Lily, Hayley and Peter. Over the past few weeks the little group’s schedule had been packed full with attempts at getting Sirius and Kirsty to send a Valentine’s Day card to each other. James, Peter and Remus had of course been the ones to tackle Sirius about it, and the girls and Sam had been left to wear down Kirsty’s carefully constructed defences. However, it seemed as if all their attempts at gaining further proof had failed – until now. Could this card really hold the key to Sirius and Kirsty’s future happiness?  
  
James watched with eager anticipation as Kirsty finally spotted the small, weather-beaten owl out of the corner of her eye. She blinked in shock and quickly scrutinised the red envelope that it held firm within its beak, before doing a brief scan around the table to see who the owl was looking for. James caught Remus’ eye and Remus smirked back at him.  
  
Kirsty, unable to decipher the owl’s purpose at the table, then went back to finishing her heart-shaped cornflakes. It was then that the owl grew impatient. The group all watched in fascination as it hopped over to stand resolutely in front of Kirsty’s bowl of cereal. Kirsty gave it a half-irked, half-puzzled look, and then proceeded to try and shoo it away with her index finger – but the owl refused to budge.  
  
“I think it’s for you, Kirst,” Remus informed her, sounding amused.   
  
Kirsty looked over to him and scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous!” Then, probably against her better judgement, she reached down and gently prised the red envelope from the owl’s tiny beak. In a flutter of wings and sharp, talon-like claws the owl hastily took off, not once looking back.  
  
Kirsty gazed down at the envelope in wonderment. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
  
The group all craned their necks to try and observe whether or not the writing was recognisable as Sirius’. Sirius, however, aimed for looking unconcerned and simply placed his last piece of fried egg into his mouth and chewed it with content.   
  
“Well, open it then!” exclaimed Emma, her impatience getting the better of her.   
  
“No!” retorted Kirsty, holding the card protectively against her chest.  
  
“If you won’t open it then I’m going to do it for you,” Emma warned her.  
  
Kirsty looked over to her and scoffed – clearly she viewed this as an idle threat. The two girls then locked eyes, and Emma’s intent became obvious. In a flash, both she and Kirsty had risen from the table, and Kirsty ran full pelt out of the Hall with Emma in hot pursuit.   
  
James laughed along with the rest of his party, and curiosity burned within him.  
  
“Well, who would have thought it?” announced Sirius, aiming for a nonchalant tone. “Looks like Kirsty has got a reason to like Valentine’s Day after all.”  
  
James looked at his friend, and Sirius did a very good job of looking very interested in the tips of his fingernails.   
  


*

  
  
Kirsty and Emma didn’t return until twenty minutes later, and when they did Kirsty was looking uncharacteristically smug and Emma defeated. They returned to their respective places at the table and were immediately questioned about the contents and whereabouts of Kirsty’s surprise Valentine’s card.   
  
James and Sirius were the only ones who held back from the inquest, Sirius because he was too busy pretending not to be interested and James because he was too busy watching the supposedly uninterested Sirius.  
  
The contents of the card, it seemed, were never to be established, but the task of divulging the whereabouts of said card came to Emma. In a rather grumpy fashion she explained, “Kirsty, the ever wonderful person that she is, Vanished it before I got a chance to steal it of off her. It’s in our dorms somewhere, floating around unseen.” Emma then folded her arms and sulked, and Kirsty took the opportunity to stick out her tongue gloatingly at her friend.   
  
With an air of disappointment, talk turned to other things. All around them students were making the best of the last few minutes that were left before their first lesson. Many students had actually waited until the last moment of breakfast to give their sweethearts their presents – and Hayley and Remus were no exception.  
  
All eyes were upon the newly instated couple as they exchanged their gifts – both wrapped in lurid pink paper. Hayley was the first to rip off the paper to reveal a rather large tube of spot cream. She looked up at Remus looking flabbergasted and a red tinge appeared on her cheeks, but James wasn’t sure whether this was from embarrassment or rage.   
  
Remus, looking perplexed, cautiously opened his own present, and this time beneath the wrapping paper lay a pair of festering yellow socks. The couple looked at each other in complete horror and disbelief, and then as one they turned to glare accusingly at Sirius, James and Peter. Lily and Sam, sharing the view of the annoyed couple, also turned their condemning gazes to the only plausible guilty party.  
  
“What?” asked Sirius with every air of innocence. “You seriously believe that we have something to do with this?”  
  
“Yes!” exclaimed Hayley, Remus, Lily and Sam in unison.  
  
“Charming,” commented Peter dryly.  
  
“Well, it wasn’t us, I assure you, though I kind of wish it was,” James replied, rubbing his temples in his confusion.   
  
The three Marauders were all receiving highly sceptical looks from the other four when a snort of laughter emanated from right beside them. The eight heads whipped around to stare in amazement at Kirsty and Emma, who had now collapsed onto the table laughing madly.  
  
“Y-you did this?” stammered Sirius, looking shocked and impressed at the same time.   
  
“Ha-ha! You should have seen your faces!” announced Kirsty, trying to choke back her laughter as she pointed over at Hayley and Remus.  
  
“Such a picture!” added Emma before going into peals of laughter once more.   
  
James shared an amused look with Sirius, who had a very strange look on his face - a look that James could never remember seeing before.   
  
“You two seriously did this?” asked Peter, his voice sounding filled with pride.  
  
“Yeah,” replied Emma, managing with great difficulty to calm herself. “After all, the Marauders can’t be the only ones who are allowed to have all the fun.”  
  
“When did you even do this?” asked Sam, looking at his girlfriend in wonderment.   
  
“You didn’t seriously believe that it took us over twenty minutes to argue over me Vanishing my card, did you?” Kirsty demanded of him, smiling gaily.   
  
“You two really are the limit,” observed Lily, a wide smile plastered over her face. “This is quite a spell you’ve pulled off!”  
  
From beside him James could hear Sirius roaring with laughter and he turned around to see what the commotion was. “Ha-ha! Avery just ended up giving his girlfriend a pair of hole-ridden boxer shorts for a Valentine’s Day present! Oh, girls, this is gold!”  
  
Kirsty looked over to Sirius and smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks, and Sirius in return seemed unable to take his eyes off her.   
  
James then realised what the strange look had been on Sirius’ face before, and why it was that he hadn’t recognised it earlier. He hadn’t recognised it because he wasn’t accustomed to seeing such a feeling grace the face of Sirius Black, but there was no denying it, the emotion that Sirius had been displaying so proudly upon his face had been love – love!   
  
He stared at Sirius with undisguised interest and properly studied the lovesickness that was evident in his face; it was almost as if it were seeping from his every pore. In James’ opinion this definitely provided him with the proof he needed. Sirius was so busy staring at Kirsty with fascination at the prank she had just pulled that he didn’t even notice the in-depth character study that James was performing on him.   
  
It was then that James decided that it would be in the best interests of everybody to drag Sirius away from the table. Sirius seemed to have fallen even deeper in love and James thought it best to drag him away then and there before he started drooling all over the place.   
  
“Right, I think it’s about time we got off to Defence Against the Dark Arts, don’t you, Padfoot?” James announced rather loudly. Without waiting for Sirius to give his consent, James grabbed a hold of the collar of his robes and manhandled him out of the hall – he wanted a word with his dearest friend before everybody else learned of James’ new-found proof.   
  
“Ouch! What was all that about?” Sirius barked as soon as they were out in the Entrance Hall.  
  
“I wanted to drag you out of there before you ended up declaring your undying love for Kirsty!” James retorted heatedly.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” announced Sirius, sticking his nose up in the air in a pompous way.  
  
“Oh yes you do! You couldn’t take your eyes off her, it was like you’d fallen for her all over again – understandable I suppose with the awesome prank she just helped pull. Plus, I know it was you who sent her that Valentine’s card.”  
  
“Okay, I admit it, that was me, I finally succumbed to your ceaseless pestering, and I’m glad I did send her the card, all right? But what is it to you if my feelings have grown?” demanded Sirius, on the defensive yet again.  
  
“Look,” began James as they started to ascend the grand staircase. “I know I’ve not always been overly supportive of your feelings for Kirsty, but if you really do feel that strongly for her then I think you owe it to yourself to try your luck.”  
  
Sirius stopped halfway up the staircase looking startled. “You do? Where’d my boy go? You know, play the field, find someone else, it’s just a crush?”  
  
“Yeah, I know, but I was just looking out for you, I had your best interests at heart. I just wanted to make sure you were happy, but just now I realised how much Kirsty is the person who makes you happy, and if she agreed to it I think you’d make a pretty awesome couple. I’m not trying to pressure you into anything, I just wanted to let you know that I personally think you should go for it and ask her out,” James finished and gave his best friend his most sincere look; he wanted him to know that he was serious.  
  
“It’s an awfully big risk though, Prongs,” admitted Sirius, starting up the stairs again as if in an attempt to leave Prongs and his problems behind.   
  
“I know, I know,” said James, deliberating over how tough Sirius was finding this whole situation. He grabbed hold of his friend’s arm, halting him once more in his tracks. Sirius looked at him with intrigue and annoyance. “But since when have Marauders been afraid of taking risks?” he demanded of his friend, knowing very well that he had Sirius beat.  
  
Sirius gave him a hard look, and James was worried that he was going to hit him. However, just as James was about to cower, Sirius took on a thoughtful disposition.   
  
Not another word was exchanged between the two friends and Sirius started off on his way to Defence Against the Dark Arts again, always remaining just a few paces in front of James.  
  
James couldn’t tell if his ploy had worked, but the new spring in Sirius’ step suggested to James that it was highly probable that his words had had the desired effect.   
  


\--------------

  
  
Sirius sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts with James’ words resounding loudly inside his head: ‘ _Since when have Marauders been afraid of taking risks?_ ’ He knew that James had a point, as much as he hated to admit it, and that it was the only way he could go about ensuring Kirsty a permanent place in his life. Playing it safe hadn’t got him anywhere so far and so taking a risk seemed like his last available option.   
  
The only problem with taking a risk was that it was, well,  _risky_. With risks there were two outcomes. You either got exactly what you wanted, or exactly the opposite. If he heeded James’ words and risked it all then he’d either have Kirsty wrapped up tightly in his arms by the end of the day or he’d lose her trust and probably her friendship forever.   
  
As Sirius mulled this over he became aware of a sudden movement all around him. The class as one had all delved inside their bags to retrieve their textbooks. Sirius had been so busy contemplating that MacIntosh’s words had gone straight over his head – admittedly this was actually becoming a regular occurrence.   
  
He looked to his right to try and glean from Kirsty any hint of what they had been instructed to do, and saw her sat poring over her textbook, her nose mere millimetres above its thumbed pages.  
  
Sirius had actually been quite shocked when Kirsty had pulled up the seat beside him as she usually took the class as an opportunity to sit next to Emma and gabble about the vision of excellence that was their teacher. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t extremely pleased to be in her presence, however.   
  
With what felt like a tremendous effort, he heaved his textbook out of his bag and banged it down hard on the top of the desk. This earned him a quick look of annoyance from Kirsty, who was now feverishly scribbling down some notes.   
  
Sirius had barely flicked his book over to the right page when he became distracted yet again. MacIntosh was standing in front of his desk and acting in a most peculiar manner. He seemed to be calculating something. Sirius watched with intrigue as the professor waved his wand with a flourish, and to Sirius’ utter astonishment a Valentine’s card materialised out of nowhere to take pride of place at the edge of MacIntosh’s desk.   
  
Horror stricken, Sirius watched as the cards appeared one after the other and formed a neat line along the top of his professor’s desk. As Sirius counted them he could feel his facial features distorting themselves more and more into a look of revulsion.   
  
When the last card had taken up its position next to its brethren, Sirius’ mouth dropped open in astonishment and annoyance. No, no, that can’t be right, he argued.  _MacIntosh can_ not  _have gotten forty-three Valentine’s cards_!  
  
MacIntosh stepped back and gazed down at his cards with fondness before turning around to survey his class. However, it didn’t take long for the professor’s eyes to find Sirius’ own, and the mirth present in their blue depths only succeeded in infuriating Sirius further. Sirius closed his mouth and opened his textbook in an attempt at acting nonchalant, but the wool was not so easily pulled over MacIntosh’s eyes.   
  
“Ah, admiring the tokens from my admirers are we, Mr Black?” boomed MacIntosh loudly enough to gain the attention of the whole class. Sirius’ head snapped up and he pinned a scowl on the Scotsman. “Not a bad haul at all this year, forty-three cards so far if I’m not very much mistaken. Very good indeed, wouldn’t you agree, Sirius?”   
  
The professor was goading him on purpose but Sirius wasn’t going to rise to the bait. He didn’t stoop so low as to respond and instead he turned his attentions to flicking through his textbook and huffing and puffing to his heart’s content. MacIntosh two: Sirius one.  
  
“So, come on then, how many cards have you gotten?” Kirsty shot at him, interpreting the origin of his huffiness correctly. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye as she made alterations to her already detailed notes. A smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth and Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly at her.  
  
“I got forty-two if you must know,” Sirius informed her, crossing his arms huffily.   
  
Kirsty cocked her head to one side as she studied him; she seemed to be contemplating something. Before he could ask her what was wrong she reached into her bag and pulled out another rather rumpled piece of parchment and started to feverishly scribble on it. Sirius watched her with a furrowed brow; work was now the last thing on his mind.  
  
“There, done!” she exclaimed, handing the shabby piece of parchment over to him with a flourish.   
  
With some hesitation he took it from her and felt it crinkle beneath his fingers. He looked at her, and she beamed back at him her face aglow. With a slight sense of unease, he cast his eyes down and began to read the writing before him. To his complete and utter surprise it read:  
  


_To Sirius,  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue  
Maccy is cute, but not as gorgeous as you!  
  
Lots of love  
  
Kirsty  
  
Xxx_

  
  
Sirius was actually lost for words. It was such a simple thing, and he doubted that Kirsty would ever realise how much it truly meant to him. If Sirius was being arrogant he would probably say that the card provided him with proof that Kirsty viewed him as much more than a friend, but the insecure part of him knew it to be nothing more than just a simple gesture of friendship.   
  
“Now you’re drawing!” Kirsty exclaimed, startling him again.   
  
“Huh?” he asked, utterly perplexed.  
  
She gave him a strange look. “You and MacIntosh, you have forty-three cards each now – it’s a draw.”  
  
“Oh, you’re right. Thanks, Kirst,” he said, his gaze burning into hers, trying to convey how much both she and the card really meant to him.  
  
“Anytime,” she offered, making to pick up her quill.  
  
Out of nowhere James’ words began to circulate yet again inside his head: ‘ _Since when have Marauders been afraid of taking risks?_ ’ Sirius gave Kirsty a sideways glance. Could this be the most opportune moment to take said risk? It was Valentine’s Day, the most romantic day on the calendar, and Kirsty  _had_  just given him a card. Could he perhaps urge her to take things that one step further? He was Sirius Black after all. If he couldn’t do it, who could?   
  
He’d already decided early that morning to take one risk with regards to Kirsty, and it hadn’t exactly panned out well, but it hadn’t resulted in him being skinned alive either. The whole purpose behind him getting dressed with Kirsty in the room had been to see what her reaction would be, and he knew that that made him a pig but he didn’t care. However, the plan had backfired seeing as Kirsty had reacted no different to how he would have expected many other girls to react – embarrassed and enraged.   
  
But did the fact that Kirsty hadn’t reacted to his previous ploy mean that the ground was safe for him to try his luck a second time? Was the most romantic day of the year going to act as his safety net?   
  
Two weeks ago Kirsty had proved yet again that she did not find him completely repulsive. The night that the two of them had spent curled up on the sofa together had been better than he could have possibly imagined. If he took the risk now could Kirsty some day learn to love him like he was beginning to love her?  
  
Sirius had made up his mind. “Actually,” he began, taking the plunge before his courage failed him. “There is something else you could do for me.”  
  
“Name it,” she said, absorbed once again in her note making.  
  
“Well, would a Valentine’s Day kiss be totally out of the question?” he asked, trying his luck, and most probably pushing it too.  
  
Kirsty scoffed and dropped her quill with a clatter. She turned to face him with a broad grin on her face; clearly she thought he was joking. Her laughter died on her lips, however, when she saw the look of sincerity on his face. “What?” she asked instead, her voice sounding rather husky.  
  
“Well, we’re both single…” he attempted.  
  
“So?” pressed Kirsty with a look of pure puzzlement.  
  
“And doesn’t everyone deserve to have at least a little bit of loving on Valentine’s Day?” he finished, blurting his words out in a rush. He couldn’t believe it, he was actually nervous – nervous!  
  
“As if you don’t get enough loving already,” Kirsty chuckled.  
  
“Oh, shut up!” insisted Sirius, finding himself giving a small laugh in response. Then, turning serious once more, he challenged Kirsty again. “So, what do you say?”  
  
Kirsty tilted her head to the side as she surveyed him. Then, with a shrug of her shoulders, she finally succumbed. “Okay, fine, I suppose I can force myself to put up with such a hardship!”  
  
Sirius flashed her a devilish grin, and as she leaned towards him he could feel his heart beating out a dynamic rhythm against his chest.   
  
She was so close to him now that her breath tickled the nape of his neck. She looked up at him from underneath her long eyelashes and seemed to waver slightly before giving him the briefest of smiles.  
  
The peck on his cheek happened so quickly that Sirius barely had chance to register what had happened. He could have almost laughed out loud with the irony of it all. Trust sweet, innocent Kirsty not to realise what he had meant by ‘kiss’.  
  
As she removed her lips from his cheek Sirius acted on instinct, inching forward and touching his lips against hers. It was only the briefest of kisses – if it could even be called that – but it provided Sirius with everything he needed to know. Kirsty’s lips were as soft as velvet and they lingered against his for a lot longer than he’d anticipated.   
  
Eventually, she pulled away with a look that very much resembled that of a rabbit caught in the headlights. She and Sirius stared at each other for what felt like an age before a look of pure horror flitted across her face and she turned away from him, licking her lips.   
  
She coughed but to no avail as her voice was still husky when she spoke, “We should really get back to work.”  
  
“Yeah,” agreed Sirius, his voice cracking. “I suppose you’re right.” He flipped open his book to the right page and started to read, but he didn’t take in a single word – he couldn’t.  _So much for taking a risk_ , he thought bitterly. He hadn’t been skinned alive, that’s for sure, but he hadn’t exactly got what he wanted either.  
  


\--------------

  
  
It was lunch time and Kirsty was just tucking into her chicken sandwich (no Valentine’s Day interference there) when a girl, who Kirsty knew to be a seventh year Hufflepuff, approached the small group at the table.   
  
Kirsty watched her with interest. She had a small frame and was very lithe and slender. Her mousy brown hair tumbled elegantly down to her shoulders and helped to frame her round face. Freckles dotted her nose and her skin was pale like that of a porcelain doll. A confident smile played across her face and her ivy green eyes seemed to sparkle with life.  
  
For the life of her Kirsty couldn’t think what the girl was doing there, but one thing that Kirsty did know for sure was that she was immensely pretty. However, it wasn’t until Remus bowed his head to take a sip of his soup that Kirsty noticed the pale pink envelope that the girl had clutched in her hand. Alarm bells started ringing in Kirsty’s ears but they rang too late as the girl had just made a beeline for Sirius Black himself.   
  
With no inhibitions about her the girl strode forward and tapped Sirius lightly on the shoulder, and Sirius, who had just picked up his spoon to have a sip of soup, gave his dinner a mournful look before turning around to see who was seeking his attention.  
  
The look of shock on his face was only momentary, and it was in regaining his composure that he found his manners. “Can I help you?” he enquired, clearly scrutinising the girl to see whether or not he should already know her.   
  
“I just wanted to give you this,” she announced, not a tremble in her voice as she thrust the envelope before him. She waited for Sirius to take it before continuing, “I thought I’d come over and deliver it in person, it’s just so impersonal sending it by owl. Don’t you think?” She stared at Sirius inquisitively out of big round doe eyes and eagerly awaited his response.  
  
“Oh, yes,” answered Sirius gruffly. He lowered his gaze from the brazen girl before him to stare down at the pastel pink envelope. A puzzled frown pulled at his face.  
  
Kirsty watched Sirius with interest. She had always gotten the feeling that Sirius didn’t truly realise the effect he had on women. He never seemed to acknowledge just how good-looking and charming he was to the opposite sex. Admittedly, he always acted arrogant, but Kirsty didn’t believe for one second that he truly appreciated his own sex appeal.   
  
“Well, open it then,” hissed Peter, elbowing Sirius in the side to goad him into action.  
  
Sirius did as he was told, albeit with a dazed look in his eyes. He opened the pink envelope with precision (it was his forty-fourth try after all) and quickly scanned the contents within. “Thank you,” he announced upon finishing his perusal. He glanced up at the girl with sincerity in his eyes. “This was really … er … nice of you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it!” replied the Hufflepuff, beaming back at him. “Listen, I’ve got to go, my friends are waiting for me, but it was nice talking to you. Maybe I’ll see you around some time?”   
  
“Yeah, maybe,” agreed Sirius, bestowing on her his most charming smile.  
  
And with that she flounced off. Sirius, at this point had seemed to regain some of his usual swagger and made no bones about blatantly checking out the girl as she walked away. His eyes scanned her form from top to toe, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on her bottom. As Kirsty watched Sirius’ obvious inspection of the girl, a burning sensation erupted inside her chest. It was as if a fire was roaring inside of her, unable to escape. The girl sat back down at her own table and Kirsty’s features involuntarily formed themselves into a scowl as she watched her progress.   
  
Kirsty turned her attentions back to her lunch, but found upon taking a bite of her sandwich that her throat had become somewhat restricted and swallowing became an impossible task.   
  
As she poured out a glass of pumpkin juice to help her in her predicament, Peter turned the topic of conversation to the brazen Hufflepuff fan girl. “Who the hell was  _that_?” he asked, intrigued and obviously impressed by the actions of the girl in question.   
  
“ _That_ , my friend, was Debbie Swain,” supplied James, around the chewing of his bread roll – Lily gave him a sideways glare in order to reprimand him for speaking with his mouth full. “She’s just become Hufflepuff’s new Seeker, actually.”  
  
“She any good?” asked Kirsty rather begrudgingly, as she returned her glass of pumpkin juice back to the table with more force than was necessary.  
  
James shrugged. “No idea, she seems like a nice enough girl, though.” At this, James received darting looks of horror from all members of their party apart from Sirius (who was still looking a little dazed) and Kirsty herself. However, Kirsty wasn’t adept enough to figure out the significance that these looks held.  
  
“Yeah, and she’s very pretty too, don’t you think, Padfoot?” added Peter. The looks of horror that James had received for his comment were nothing to the ones that Peter was receiving now. However, even though Kirsty was dimly aware of the furious looks being shot Peter’s way, her sole attention was on Sirius and his inevitable response.  
  
Sirius shrugged. “I suppose.”  
  
Kirsty found herself choking on her own saliva and proceeded to have a major coughing fit. All eyes were now on her and many eyebrows were raised. When Kirsty recovered she looked up and accidentally met Sirius’ eyes. He was looking at her with undisguised intrigue, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.   
  
To refrain from glancing at Sirius’ mouth for longer than was necessary (as Kirsty could still remember the feel of his lips against hers) she looked over at Debbie conversing happily with her friends and started to closely scrutinise her appearance.   
  
If Kirsty had to guess she would say that Debbie was a good eight inches shorter than herself (with Kirsty standing at a towering 5’11 in height) making her the perfect height for her Seeker position, unlike Kirsty. Debbie was very slim, bordering on skinny, and her hair, striking eyes and brazen attitude made her the sort of girl that would definitely attract the likes of Sirius Black, much more so than a girl like Kirsty ever could.   
  
Kirsty was without a doubt the most curvaceous of all the girls in the group and was the definition of the term ‘hourglass figure’. She had no qualms about her weight, and she was very content with every aspect of her appearance, but she wasn’t so deluded as to think that Sirius found her remotely attractive. Debbie was definitely more his type - as much as it burned Kirsty up inside to admit it.   
  
“I reckon you’re definitely in there, mate,” Sam’s boisterous exclamation startled Kirsty out of her reverie, and she ripped her eyes away from Debbie to watch the proceedings at her own table.   
  
Sam too was staring fixatedly at the now infamous Debbie Swain. “Do you want me to call her back over here, Sirius? Because I can if you want me to.”  
  
There it was again, every member of the group (minus Kirsty and Sirius) shot Sam a ferocious glance, and Emma in particular looked very much like she wanted to hit her boyfriend repeatedly around the head with a broomstick.   
  
Sam was now making an effort to stand up and his hands were cupped around his mouth in preparation for shouting across the hall to Debbie. Sirius stood up too and yanked Sam back down with a look of pure annoyance on his face.  
  
Kirsty had had more than enough of this. She wasn’t prepared to sit around and listen to them praise Debbie till they were blue in the face, and there was no way in hell that she was going to sit there and watch them trying to set Sirius up with some random girl.   
  
“I’m going to make a start on my Ancient Runes essay, I’ll catch you all in Charms,” she announced, standing up and making her hasty retreat out of the hall without so much as a backwards glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O! Did I spy a little kiss up there somewhere? *covers ears to drown out fan girl squeals*. And what do we all think to Debbie Swain? I have a hunch that she’s not going to be all too popular with you lot. Thanks so much for reading and I’d love it if you took the time to comment!


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Eclipse Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsty and Sirius are still reeling after a Valentine's Day intervention from a determined Debbie Swain, and Remus realises that even the best kept secrets eventually catch up with you.

It was now Friday evening, which meant that three days had passed since the utter shambles that was Valentine’s Day. Emma heaved a huge sigh as she retrieved her nose from deep inside the dusty old textbook where it had been buried. Leaning back against her chair, she began to tap her quill monotonously against the worn and crinkled pages of  _Herbology: When Plants Strike Back_. There was nothing quite like a boring homework task to awaken one’s ponderings about recent events.  
  
Emma couldn’t quite believe the disastrous turn that the groups’ Valentine’s Day plans had taken. Victory had been within their grasp, and yet it had been cruelly seized from them in the very last moments of battle. Sirius and Kirsty were simply not to be – at least not at present.  _But things had been going so well_ , she mused.  _Where had it all gone wrong? How had things gone from a sweet, split-second first kiss to a frosty stalemate fuelled by jealousy, sexual tension and, above all, miscommunication_?   
  
Emma marvelled at how a simple bout of banter between adolescent boys could take a thriving plan and obliterate it into smithereens. In theory, the boys’ comments about Debbie Swain, despite the anger that Lily felt was obligatory towards them for it, had merely been the Bowtruckle that broke the dragon’s back.   
  
Kirsty had never returned from her lunchtime venture up to the common room to complete her Ancient Runes homework, and Emma had highly suspected that she had spent the afternoon sulking up in their dorm. Acting on this suspicion, Emma had confronted her friend and gotten her to confess to what Emma had already suspected: Kirsty was jealous of Sirius’ attention towards Debbie. Emma had even made a point of arguing that Kirsty herself had in fact received more attention from Sirius through his spontaneous Valentine’s kiss. Kirsty, however, in true Kirsty style had quickly dismissed the kiss with her age-old comment that ‘Sirius hadn’t meant it in that way’. Emma was by this point wondering what excuses Kirsty possibly came up with for why Sirius made such passes at her.   
  
Sirius, on the other hand, had acted in a most uncharacteristic manner. Never before had Sirius taken such an interest in one of his fan girls, and never before had he had such a lack of interest in Kirsty’s welfare. Not once during Kirsty’s conspicuous absence had the boy wonder shown any concern for her whereabouts. However, Emma supposed that Sirius had gotten so good at hiding his emotions over the past few months that he might have been concerned without showing it.   
  
Though, Emma couldn’t exactly blame Sirius if his thoughts had been otherwise engaged on Valentine’s Day seeing as after Kirsty had absconded the Valentine’s Day celebrations at lunch time, Sirius and his fellow Marauders had pulled their own rotten Valentine’s prank (probably so as not to be outdone by Emma and Kirsty’s genius scheme from earlier on in the day). The prank in question had involved the Marauders jinxing everybody’s Valentine’s Day cards so that they said the negative version of whatever loving sentiments had previously been written inside.   
  
Sirius, in particular, had been humorously giddy after the whole fiasco and went off to MacIntosh’s classroom to look down boastfully upon the rotten messages that would now be eternally printed on the inside of his teacher’s mountain of cards. But Sirius being Sirius didn’t just leave it there; he then went that gigantic leap further and plastered the worst of his teacher’s Valentine’s messages along one wall of the Great Hall at teatime.   
  
He had received a week’s worth of detentions for his insolence, although Macintosh had actually seemed relatively impressed by Sirius’ handiwork. Emma only guessed as much because of the broad grin the professor had worn on his face when he grabbed Sirius by the collar of his robes and dragged him out of the Great Hall in plain view of his many admirers. MacIntosh three: Sirius two.  
  
That was where the insufferable prankster had spent every evening over the past week, attending detentions a plenty with his most loathed professor.  
  
The tension between the two misguided lovers was now at such an unbearable level that Emma found herself wondering how exactly they were remaining immune to it – for Sirius and Kirsty were definitely the only ones that were.   
  
It had only been in the last day or so that Kirsty and Sirius had reverted to acting like their normal selves around each other – but they didn’t quite fool their friends as easily as that. At any form of bodily contact with each other Sirius and Kirsty would act as though an electric shock had passed through them. Startled, they would then refrain from looking each other in the eye before gabbling nervously to fill the awkward silence that was an unavoidable side effect of palpable sexual tension.   
  
The question that now arose was what exactly was to be done next? Emma, Lily and Hayley had already discussed the situation earlier on the week (with minor irritating inputs from James in particular) and decided to let things cool down for a while. Emma, if the truth be told, wasn’t exactly thrilled by this result. If it had been up to her the group would have carried on bombarding Sirius and Kirsty with new stratagems until one – or both – of them finally cracked and the couple were united in an explosion of bright lights and rose petals.   
  
Emma revelled briefly in a daydream where a tuxedoed Sirius twirled Kirsty around in circles in the middle of a ballroom as rose petals drifted slowly down from the ceiling. As the two danced, cutting a trail through all the other couples gathered around them, they kept glancing over at Emma, the perpetrator who had caused the magnificent union, beaming happily in thanks. Emma let out a contented sigh. She always knew she had it in her to become the world’s best matchmaker.   
  
Suddenly, Madam Pince loomed around a corner startling Emma from her reverie. Emma harrumphed. She still didn’t understand why they couldn’t just tell Kirsty and Sirius of their feelings for one another and get it over and done with because she was fairly certain that they’d all be all the more happier for it. But no, Sam was putting his foot down and insisting that they all let things run their course.  
  
Emma had argued against this maintaining that if she let things run their course they’d most likely run along the wrong one. This sentiment however had merely earned her a scowl from Sam and Remus, who was also in hearty agreement with all Sam’s arguments.   
  
She brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed her temples. The headache started by her meagre offerings of a Herbology essay had now been made worse by mulling over a romance that wasn’t even hers.   
  
Emma closed her textbook with a snap causing a plume of dust to rise five inches into the air. She had most definitely lost the battle with her homework. It looked like it was going to be another week in Herbology where Emma wasn’t Professor Sprout’s star pupil. But had the Herbology teacher really come to expect anything more?  
  


\--------------

  
  
Kirsty was already revelling in obtaining a suitably stuffed stomach by the time Emma approached the Gryffindor table at lunchtime. She was late and Kirsty judged by the irked look on her face that her Herbology essay had not gone exactly according to plan.   
  
Emma took up her place next to Kirsty and Kirsty had to refrain from breaking into a scowl. Ever since Valentine’s Day, it had felt as if she had a constant private guard. Everywhere she went Lily, Hayley and Emma adorned her sides as if she was a flighty child that needed to be reigned in occasionally.   
  
_Though maybe_ , mused Kirsty,  _it’s not merely for my protection but for that of Debbie Swain_. Every time Kirsty had seen Debbie in the Great Hall over the last few days, she had had the most undesirable urge to pick up her dessert spoon and bombard her with numerous peas. Moreover, when they had met out of the Great Hall the only object Kirsty usually had about her person was her wand – and she doubted that that would have turned out well.   
  
A sudden hush descended over the room as Dumbledore stood and asked for quiet. The room was a buzz with curiosity – Dumbledore vary rarely made addresses to them during lunch.   
  
“My dear students,” he began, his quiet voice echoing around the room with the same unbelievable volume. “As you are all well aware, tomorrow is our fourth Quidditch match of the year. However,” at this point Dumbledore began to look very solemn indeed, “I regret to inform you that it will not be going ahead as planned —“  
  
“What?” yelled James, spurting pumpkin juice out of his mouth and all over Remus, who was unfortunate enough to be sat across from him. “You can’t be serious!”  
  
Kirsty too had started in surprise, she had just been about to take a swig of her own pumpkin juice when Dumbledore spoke and she ended up whipping her head around so fast that her neck cricked.   
  
“Unfortunately, Mr Potter, I am deadly serious. There is to be no match tomorrow.” Kirsty watched Dumbledore’s face intently, trying to seek out signs of a possible prank. However, as she studied his wrinkled features closely she remarked at how he looked a little strained. This surprised her, as in her seven years at Hogwarts she had always regarded her headmaster as being a man very much in control, and a man who could not be fazed by much.  
  
By now, several other students were on their feet – James, Sirius, Sam, Lesley, Debbie and the Hufflepuff captain amongst them. Each one of them, with voices raised, were posing questions, concerns and angry mutterings at the impassive Dumbledore.   
  
Lily, looking very much like the embarrassed girlfriend, was desperately tugging on James’ sleeve to try and get him to sit back down. James, however, simply ignored this and instead shot a reproachful look over at Kirsty. Clearly, he was not amused at her lack of outrage, and was very much of the point of view that she too should be stood up with him, shouting the odds.   
  
But, if truth be told, Kirsty was actually more than a little relieved. She had been unbelievably nervous at the prospect of getting back out on the pitch again after her last pitiful performance.  _What if it happened again? What if, because of me, Gryffindor loses their chance of winning the cup?_    
  
However, there was also another factor influencing her current lack of desire to play Quidditch. The idea of going head to head against Debbie Swain right now was definitely not an appealing one. They were already engaged in a silent battle of wills over Sirius, and Kirsty didn’t much fancy coming to physical blows out on the pitch. Not when it was highly likely that, in her current state of emotions, she would either do or, more importantly, say something she’d later regret.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, James’ voice rang out from amongst the babble of angry voices, “But why?” Kirsty was surprised at how most people in the hall seemed to hear him – for he had not spoken overly loud.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed them all gravely, and he seemed to be battling with himself over whether or not to tell them the truth. Beside him at the staff table McGonagall pierced him with her severe gaze, whereas further along the table Professor MacIntosh looked on at Dumbledore in interest.  
  
The headmaster sighed. “I am sorry to report that there have been some recent Death Eater sightings in and around Hogsmeade. Nothing overly untoward has occurred; this is merely a precautionary measure that I have decided to take upon your behalves. If Voldemort’s—“ An involuntary shiver travelled around the room at the mention of the Dark Lord’s name. “—forces are gathering then it is for a reason. Therefore, I do not think it wise to have all of our students out in the grounds until the threat of danger has passed. So, I will therefore inform you all of when the match shall take place as soon as a decision is made.” And with that, Dumbledore took up his seat again and sat with his fingers pressed together as he surveyed his stunned, angry and, above all else, worried students.   
  
Kirsty shared a look of concern with Hayley, and James, Sirius, Sam and Lesley all sat back down looking rather embarrassed with themselves.   
  
“Come on, time to go!” exclaimed Peter, rallying the troops so that they wouldn’t linger on distressing thoughts for too long.  
  
“Right, coming,” said James with a nod, looking rather shell-shocked by the lunchtime proceedings.   
  
They vacated the Great Hall and went to mill about in the Entrance Hall for a few minutes before the start of lessons.   
  
“Well, on the bright side,” began Sam, “we have more time to train now.”  
  
Kirsty and Sirius nodded vehemently but James added a mere, “Hmm.” His brow was furrowed as if he was already implementing new techniques and tactics on the small-scale Quidditch Pitch that resided within his brain.   
  
“Sounds like Voldemort’s finally upping his game,” said Sirius. There was an intake of breath from Lily, Hayley, Remus and Peter.  
  
“I really wish you wouldn’t say his name,” commented Peter, throwing Sirius an irked look.  
  
“It’s just a name, Peter,” argued Emma. “And you’d better get used to hearing it; because I have a feeling he’s going to become a more frequent conversation piece from now on.”  
  
They all turned sombre at this thought. Nobody liked to think about the war that was beginning to press down upon them all like a tonne of bricks.   
  
“Well, as depressing as this conversation is,” said Kirsty, draping her bag securely over her shoulder. “I think I’m going to finish off my essay whilst you suckers actually attend lessons!”  
  
“Ah, but, I’ve finished my essay and can therefore sit in lesson and do nothing, unlike you, who will be slaving away all afternoon!” gloated Sirius, sticking his tongue out at the end of his little speech for emphasis. Kirsty shot him a look of severe irritation and Sirius responded with an unusually smug grin.   
  
Irritation soon turned into a profound scowl, however, when Debbie, who had been stood nearby with a gaggle of Hufflepuffs, overheard Sirius’ little gloat fest and came trotting on over.   
  
“Ooh, Sirius, you  _clever_  boy,” she trilled girlishly, coming to stand between Sirius and Kirsty and placing her hand lightly over Sirius’ shoulder.   
  
A look of what Kirsty hoped was pure horror flitted over Sirius’ face and Kirsty could feel her teeth beginning to grind together at the mere sound of Debbie’s voice.  
  
“I can’t believe that you’ve finished that  _ghastly_  essay already. I’ve been trying for days and I still can’t make head nor tails of it—“  
  
“—oh it’s quite easy really,” piped up Peter, being a fellow Ancient Runes student himself, “that is once you’ve—“  
  
He broke off as Debbie raised her head in his direction and, looking him up and down, gave him a simpering look. “So what do you say, Black? Would you care to give a poor girl a huge hand?”   
  
Her leg was now practically pressed against Sirius’ and her talon-like fingernails clung onto his shoulder as if she were a cat with a luscious bit of prey.   
  
This display of possessiveness had Kirsty’s teeth poised ready to begin gnashing together. She shot a glance over at her friends whilst Sirius hesitated in his response to Debbie – a good sign in itself – and all of the girls were looking at Debbie in extreme distaste. The boys, however, were supporting a mixture of glee at Sirius’ humorous predicament as well as mild concern for what Kirsty guessed must be the murderous look on her own face.   
  
“Erm, you know what, Debbie, I would  _love_  to, but, I’m afraid I’m going to be a bit busy for a while.” Sirius pulled a regretful face. “You know, this week’s detentions with MacIntosh really took it out of me, so I’m unbelievably behind with my work.”  
  
“Oh,” said Debbie, looking taken back, – Kirsty guessed that Debbie was a girl who wasn’t used to hearing ‘no’ – and Kirsty allowed herself a little glow of triumph.  
  
“But,” continued Sirius, glancing Kirsty’s way with a look on his face that Kirsty was having a very hard time deciphering. “If you’re free this afternoon I’m sure Kirsty wouldn’t mind giving you a hand. You two could puzzle it out together.”  
  
Kirsty had to mask the look of horror that threatened to dominate her features as Debbie swivelled around to face her, her hawk like eyes boring into Kirsty’s. “Oh, that would be great,  _Kirsten_ —“ Kirsty flinched at her blatant name misuse. “But, I’m afraid that I too have lessons this afternoon.”  
  
In what seemed like a split second Debbie was back to mooning over Sirius again and Kirsty couldn’t bear to look any of her friends in the eye. Instead, she took to scuffing her boot against the stone floor.   
  
“I’ll tell you what, Black, how about we meet in the library tonight and after you’ve given me a hand with mine—” She paused then and inched even closer to Sirius so that her chest was practically pressed against his and when she resumed speaking her voice had turned seductive. “—and I’ll give you a hand with yours.”  
  
Sirius gulped, blinked and shook his head a fraction. His eyes left Debbie’s and made contact with Kirsty’s again. The disgust, incredulity, anger and sadness that she felt welling up inside her must have projected themselves onto her face, for within Sirius’ eyes there seemed to shimmer an unsaid apology.  
  
Clearing his throat, Sirius returned to Debbie once more. “I guess that would be okay,” he said in reply.  
  
“Great!” Debbie enthused. “So I’ll see you there about seven o’clock?” Sirius nodded and gave her a tight smile. Debbie squealed. “Thank you! You are an absolute  _star_!” And with that she pecked him swiftly on the cheek – to which Kirsty rolled her eyes heavenward – and, if that had not been enough, as she turned to leave, Debbie trailed her finger lightly down Sirius’ front. It trailed a path from his left shoulder all the way down to where Sirius’ belt was nestled between his shirt and his trousers.   
  
When this little routine was finished Debbie smiled coyly at Sirius and departed with a wave that consisted of a girly flex of her fingers. Kirsty gaped after her in disbelief. Could that girl be any more obvious? Was there no mystery and intrigue left in romance anymore?  
  
James smirked over at Sirius and stuck his finger inside his collar to loosen it – a dig at how smouldering Sirius and Debbie had just been. Sirius, however, remained looking flummoxed about the whole scenario.   
  
“Merlin!” exclaimed Peter. “I don’t think Padfoot’s been in that much demand since the day he won a basket of chocolate muffins in Charms and Hayley and Emma didn’t leave him alone for a week!” Everybody apart from Kirsty laughed.  
  
“You all right over there, Kirst?” enquired Remus, giving her a teasing look.  
  
“Yeah,” joined in Sirius, turning towards her. “You don’t look your usual self, are you sure you’re all right?”  
  
A muffled giggle emanated from somewhere near Hayley as Kirsty responded with a simple, “I’m fine, just thinking.”  
  
“Ah, that’ll be it then!” piped up Sam with a laugh. Kirsty shot him a mock glare.  
  
“Right, I am actually going to get some work done, unlike you layabouts!” announced Kirsty. “I’ll see you all at dinner?” The group all nodded in the affirmative and Kirsty made her way over to the staircase, silently still seething over the monstrosity that was Debbie Swain.  
  
Just as her foot hit the first step, however, Sirius called her name. She stopped and swung around to face him, a questioning look already in position on her face.  
  
“You know, if you still need some help with the essay you’re quite welcome to join us later.” He looked so sweet and accommodating that Kirsty almost considered saying yes. Nevertheless, she wasn’t under any illusion that her presence would for one minute prevent Debbie from her ploy to get her claws into Sirius.   
  
“No thanks, I’m sure I don’t need you.” She turned on her heel then and left a very confused and mildly upset Sirius in her wake.  
  
When she reached the first landing, she stopped and listened as her little group all went their separate ways. She could just make out Sirius from her position and wished with all her heart that the statement she had just so vehemently hurled at him were true.  
  


\--------------

  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Sirius could hardly move through the castle for the hoards of students. It felt weird being inside when all week he had been preparing some great commentary for Gryffindor’s second Quidditch match of the year. He was at a loose end and had taken to wandering aimlessly around the castle – and it seemed as if he wasn’t the only one.  
  
Nobody else had deigned to quell his boredom. Sam and James were both sulking, Kirsty was being eerily quiet and actually spending the day in her room doing her homework, Hayley and Remus were up in the boys’ dormitory doing something that required a securely drawn curtain, Peter was playing his umpteenth game of chess with Heather and Emma and Lily were flicking through a  _Gladrags_  promotional catalogue.   
  
With nothing else to do, Sirius took a deep breath and entered the nerd realm that was the library. Madame Pince was surprisingly quick and efficient with her collecting of his Potions textbook and the only waiting came when she bombarded Sirius with questions about his intent with said book.  _Honestly, you make a once in a lifetime trip into the library and somehow there’s a prank involved. Does this school’s faculty not know me at all?_  
  
With the heavy book now safely installed inside his bag Sirius once again set off on his meandering stroll. As usually happened when Sirius’ mind went unoccupied his thoughts turned traitorously towards Kirsty, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. His detentions with MacIntosh that week had been unbearable for this very reason – and the fact that they were with MacIntosh also didn’t add to their bliss like quality – because they caused him to think about Kirsty non-stop.   
  
The kiss that they’d shared on Valentine’s Day still haunted him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the feel of her lips against his despite the briefness of the sensation. In his opinion, there couldn’t be a more spectacular kiss, and this was coming from the guy who had been involved in his fair share of full-blown make out sessions.   
  
Sirius noted that things had been strained between them ever since that moment; they were tiptoeing around each other, a thousand things remaining unsaid between them. He thought about how moody she had been ever since Valentine’s Day, and he knew it was because of him.   
  
This was the unquestionable rejection that he’d been waiting for. He’d kissed her and she’d ran. He had tried several times now to win her over and every time he had been shot down in flames. Well, this was it. From now on, he was to let things be, and hopefully that would lead to them rekindling their friendship, which he had missed so much over the past week. He and Kirsty were never going to be. He idly wondered whether he’d ever truly get over her. Would she always command at least a small part of his heart?   
  
Vowing to rid himself of such melancholy thoughts, Sirius decided to make his way down to the kitchen and see if he could swindle the House-Elves out of a big chocolate cake – because chocolate cheered boys up too.   
  
Ten minutes later, Sirius emerged from the kitchen’s hidden depths with the biggest slab of chocolate cake known to wizard kind clamped within his jaws. He also had cradled within his arms several blueberry muffins – which he intended to hand out to his friends, and he had a special double chocolate one with Kirsty’s name on it.  
  
He had only gone a couple of spaces when he spotted Debbie surrounded by a group of gossiping girls. Before he could swiftly escape unnoticed, she spotted him and gave him a wave and a flash of her beautiful smile. Sirius attempted to return her euphoric grin (conscious of the fact that chocolate had probably wedged itself in-between his teeth) and gave her the swiftest of waves. She smiled at him again and batted her eyelashes at him a couple of times before once again becoming immersed in Hogwarts gossip.  
  
As Sirius began to hurry back to the safety of the Gryffindor common room and his friends, he marvelled at how he could be so turned on by a mere brushing of shoulders with Kirsty and yet feel nothing with Debbie. Debbie of course being the same girl who had spent the entirety of the previous night’s homework session placing her hand against his inner thigh and revealing much more cleavage than was necessary. However, he could safely say that he had felt nothing for her. Well, not nothing  _exactly_ , he was still male after all.  
  
Sirius sighed and looked back over his shoulder at Debbie, who, it seemed, had been observing his backside as he strode away from her, and was now looking at him like a dangerous seductress. Maybe she wasn’t Kirsty, and maybe she wasn’t exactly somebody he could see himself dating, but it was definitely nice to be wanted.   
  
So, biting the bullet, he wandered on over to her, intent on at least awarding her exceptionally good taste with a bit of witty banter. But for Debbie the reward came when all of her friends’ jaws dropped at the sight of her being approached by Sirius Black.   
  
Being the gentleman that he was, Sirius offered Debbie a muffin, and when she asked him ever so politely if she could have the double chocolate one instead of blueberry, who was he to refuse?  
  


*

  
  
After spending at least half an hour with Debbie – who was surprisingly good company when she wasn’t being overly flirtatious – Sirius returned to his common room to find the rest of the group already gathered there.   
  
As was his duty he doled out the muffins, a smidgen of guilt tugging at him as he handed Kirsty the same boring blueberry muffin as everyone else.   
  
To Sirius’ annoyance, all of the seats had already been taken up. So, after exchanging pleasantries with everyone, he made his way over to Kirsty and strewed himself over both the arm and the back of the sofa so that he was not only beside her but inescapably close too.   
  
However, after experiencing merely a few seconds of close proximity with Sirius Kirsty got up and wandered over to stand before the roaring fire. Feeling rejected, Sirius slid down to take her seat but Kirsty remained staring down into the dancing flames. A few looks of various statures passed between their friends but Sirius pretended not to notice them.  
  
As was becoming a regular scenario one member of the group was yet again missing. Sirius did a quick scan of the common room but it didn’t take long for his eyes to alight on Peter sitting over in a corner talking to Heather, but this time there no was no need for a chessboard to act as a conversation piece between the two of them.   
  
Sirius turned to Emma, who also sat looking across at Peter, smiling slightly, and asked, “Do we not exist to him anymore?”  
  
“Apparently not,” said Emma with a smirk.  
  
It seemed as if Sirius and Kirsty were the only ones that were the exception of the rule because all of the couples were once again glued to each other’s sides – after all there was definitely nothing like rubbing it in.  
  
James was sulking, as he had been doing all day, about the cancelled match, and Lily was consoling him by running her hand continuously over his head, smoothing down his wayward hair. Sirius had tried pointing out to James earlier on in the day that the cancellation was a good thing as it meant more practice for the team, but the conversation had ended abruptly when Sirius narrowly missed the Transfiguration textbook that James had thrown at his head.   
  
Sirius looked over to Hayley who was snuggled up with Remus by the fire. Both of them had their eyes closed and were tightly entwined in each other’s arms. He got the impression that they were both asleep and so he swallowed what he had been about to say. However, a couple of minutes later, Remus whispered something in her ear that made her smile and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Not really wanting to disturb them, but also being too nosy for his own good, Sirius asked her, “So, Hayley, you’re the big one-eight in five days’ time, and we still haven’t got anything planned.”  
  
Hayley lifted her head off Remus’ chest and shot her boyfriend a look of mild alarm before turning back to Sirius with a wary look in her pale blue eyes. “I know, but I was kind of hoping for something quiet…”  
  
Sirius’ ears pricked up at this and he looked over at James, whose eyes were now alight with the prospect of mischief and who also, incidentally, looked happier than he had done in days.   
  
“No problem,” Sirius reassured her, “we can do quiet.” Hayley and Remus both raised their eyebrows and eyed him sceptically. “What?” asked Sirius, sounding like the epitome of innocence.  
  
Emma snorted. “So you’re going to be quiet?” she gibed. “Quiet like you were on Kirsty’s and your own eighteenth?”  
  
“Yes,” replied Sirius, slowly and deliberately.  
  
“I see,” piped up Lily. “And this would be the same eighteenths where you wore a special pair of eighteenth birthday boxers outside your school trousers for the whole day, and where you provided Kirsty with a very noisy trumpet fanfare with every step she took?”  
  
“Precisely,” argued Sirius, without a trace of shame.  
  
“Is it just me?” Sam asked the group at large. “But is anyone else really looking forward to Hayley’s birthday?”  
  
“Well, I’m glad someone is,” Hayley commented dryly.   
  
Laughter filled the common room as Sirius hopped up onto the arm of the armchair that Hayley and Remus were sharing. “Don’t worry, Hails,” he said, draping his arm around her and subsequently nudging Remus’ out of the way. “I’ll make sure your birthday is one to remember.”  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m worried about,” she admitted, giving Sirius a look of annoyance.  
  
“Aww, it’ll be a great day. Won’t it, Moony?” Sirius turned to his friend expectantly. Remus, however, was looking back at Sirius in horror. Anger and grief also made a momentary contribution to his features.   
  
Sirius mentally kicked himself and sent an apologetic grimace Remus’ way. Sirius had totally forgotten that Hayley’s birthday fell on the night of the full moon. Therefore, as much as Remus may want to, he could not play a very big part in Hayley’s birthday celebrations. However, the biggest problem of all was that Remus (and probably at least one of the other Marauders along with him) would somehow have to escape the festivities without arousing too much suspicion from his beloved.   
  
When Hayley went back to snuggling against Remus’ chest, Sirius mouthed an apology to Remus over the top of her head. Remus dismissed it with a sharp shake of his head and gave Sirius a terse smile. Remus’ features soon drooped though and he heaved a heavy sigh, leaving looks of sympathy and anger at Remus’ illness to pass between his friends.   
  


\--------------

  
  
The smell of sulphur filled the air as Hayley struck the match. She breathed it in, letting the smell take her back to the birthdays of her childhood. She cupped her hand around the thriving flame, shielding it from the February elements as she deposited it onto the remaining candlewick. She knew it would be much easier to use her wand but it just didn’t have the same affect.  
  
She stood back and surveyed her handiwork. Three long, white candles adorned the small dining table that she had snuck up to the top of the Astronomy Tower – no mean feat when Filch was on the prowl thanks to Sirius’ shenanigans of the day.  
  
Hayley had been a fool to think that Sirius was going to let her birthday pass quietly. Every portrait she had walked passed that day had burst into a rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’, but she had a feeling that this was more Remus’ doing than Sirius’; he was the man to go to for such spells after all. At lunchtime, a gigantic birthday cake adorned each house table – and even the staff table. Dumbledore in particular commented on how tasty it was and personally wished Hayley a very happy birthday. Hayley was then left to marvel at how Sirius had managed to arrange it. She guessed that he must have somehow bribed the House-Elves, though she wasn’t exactly sure how, maybe he’d given  _them_  a ton of food for a change.  
  
This was slightly hypocritical of her, Hayley knew, because in just a few short seconds she was going to venture down into the kitchens to forage for a meal for Remus and herself. She just hoped that Remus liked the romantic dinner she had planned. She loved her friends very much, but it was Remus who she wished to spend her birthday with. It was a beautiful night. The full moon shone brightly overhead and the stars twinkled inviting in a sky of black ink. Who could ask for a better ambiance?  
  
Hayley checked her watch. She had a good twenty minutes until Remus was due to arrive. She didn’t have a chance to catch him alone all day, and when she had gone in search of him this evening it had been without success. Therefore, to save time and effort she had written a brief note to Remus explaining where he had to be and at what time.   
  
With one last appraising glance back at her handiwork, Hayley skipped off down to the kitchens in search of as much food as she could carry.  
  


*

  
  
Half an hour later, Hayley sat slumped down on her chair, sweating from the exertion involved in setting up her dinner for two. From the House-Elves, she had managed to procure two delicious dishes of homemade lasagne and garlic bread as well as a chocolate torte for dessert. It was a mouth-watering sight to say the least, and Hayley just couldn’t wait for Remus to arrive so that she could begin to indulge in depths of Italian goodness.   
  
Remus was already ten minutes late, but Hayley could forgive that. After all, he was probably still fretting over his less than perfect Arithmancy essay.   
  
Ten more minutes passed in which Hayley had already snuck two forkfuls of lasagne from her plate. It was so cold on top of the Astronomy Tower now that Hayley had her cardigan wrapped tightly around her. As well as that, Hayley found that her romantic setting had traitorously turned rather scary and unsettling. Dank grey clouds circled overhead and several dog howls pierced the air. The Whomping Willow creaked ominously and the lake was unnaturally still in the cold breeze.   
  
_Where’s Remus?_  The hope and desire of seeing him soon was the only thing that kept Hayley on her lonely perch atop of the tower.   
  
Another hour past and midnight neared, and still Remus had not arrived. The dinner on the table was not the only thing that had gone cold, Hayley’s heart felt like it contained a dead weight and the shivers that wracked her body had nothing to do with the chilly night air.  
  
_How could Remus have deserted her like this?_  
  
Anger and disappointment flaring up within her chest, Hayley started to clear the table, working past the tears that blurred her vision.   
  


*

  
  
It wasn’t until she entered the Gryffindor common room that Hayley allowed anger to become the dominant emotion. She practically shouted the password at the Fat Lady, not caring about how rude she was being.  
  
She stormed through the chess games and discarded homework assignments that littered the floor and strode past the plush armchairs and up the staircase to the boys’ dormitories.  
  
She couldn’t care less what various states of undress the boys were in, she was going in there and that was final. Hayley just hoped that she didn’t wake the whole of the dormitory up when she dragged Remus out of bed for a little chat; she could do without a scene, especially at such an ungodly hour.  
  
However, all worries about causing a scene came to a clattering halt when Hayley laid eyes on the dormitory before her. Only one bed in the entire dormitory was occupied. And that bed belonged to Sam.  
  
Hayley gazed uncomprehendingly at the four empty four-poster beds.  _Where on Earth are the Marauders?_  It was well past midnight by now and Hayley had never known them go wandering around the castle so long after curfew.  _What could they possibly be up to?_  she asked herself.   
  
She walked over to Remus’ bed, worry for his wellbeing emerging within her, to find that it had not been slept in at all that night. In addition, when she allowed her eyes to roam upwards towards his pillow she saw, nestled innocently in the groove between pillow and bed cover, the note she had written to him.  
  
Unsure of what to do Hayley backed out of the dormitory and headed down the stairs. She walked swiftly across the common room and when she was out of sight of the Fat Lady, she ran the full length of Hogwarts into the safety of the Ravenclaw common room and her very own bed.  
  
Hayley was a muddle of emotions as she lay her head down on her pillow. She was upset and angry beyond belief that Remus hadn’t turned up to dinner, more so she was angry that he might have chosen to go gallivanting off with his fellow Marauders rather than celebrate her birthday with her. But now she was extremely worried.  _Where could Remus have possibly gone without informing me? Was he safe? Should I tell someone that they’re missing?_  
  
Just before sleep through sheer exhaustion threatened to carry Hayley away, however, she came to the settling conclusion that wherever Remus may be he would be safe in the arms of the Marauders. And also, if they were off pulling pranks no doubt she would be laughing at it along with Remus in the morning. Then she would tell him all about missing a romantic dinner, and he would be mortified. He’d then apologise and they’d do it again, and everything would return to its usual blissful state.  
  
Hayley smiled slightly, finally finding peace at this thought, and drifted off to sleep.   
  


\--------------

  
  
Remus cursed silently as James bumped into the arm of the sofa and then subsequently bumped into Remus’ left side, sending shooting pains through Remus’ shoulder once more.  
  
Last night’s full moon had been disastrous. It had been Remus’ worst transformation in months, and all four boys had suffered the consequences. It was safe to say that they had all looked a right sight rolling into Hogwarts at seven o’clock that morning. Remus had gained a gash along his left shoulder blade from the nighttime activities, Sirius sported a swollen lip, James a bruised jaw and Peter cradled bruised knuckles.   
  
Unfortunately for the other three Marauders a trip to the Hospital Wing was out of the question and Remus had to hobble in to see Madam Pomfrey solo. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey mended his ailments in a heartbeat (though his shoulder was still tender), and here they all were back in the common room at half past seven on the dot.   
  
The only problem that faced all four Marauders now was how they were going to make it through the rest of the day. None of them had gained a wink of sleep last night and they very much resembled the walking dead.   
  
Well, that wasn’t exactly the only problem, as was proved mere moments after their arrival in the common room when a gaggling of giggling voices could be heard descending the girls’ staircase. Lily, Emma and Kirsty emerged before them, all looking sickeningly bright eyed and bushy tailed. All three girls stopped dead in their tracks, however, when they laid eyes on the Marauders tinged with black and blue.  
  
“Merlin!” breathed Emma, stopping dead halfway down the staircase and leaving the other two to skirt around her in order to descend upon the boys.   
  
“Are you okay?” demanded Lily, her voice an octave higher than usual as she perused James’ injuries in particular.   
  
“Bad night?” asked Kirsty, concern etched into every line of her face.   
  
_Trust Kirsty to be able to sum something up in so few words_ , thought Remus admiringly.  
  
“The worse one we’ve had for a while,” admitted Sirius with a terse smile. Seeming to act on impulse, Kirsty reassuringly laid her hand on his arm.   
  
“Oh, Remus!” lamented Emma, coming to stand before him with pity in her eyes. Remus hated this part the most, he knew they were all worried about him, but he hated being pitied.   
  
“We’re fine, honestly, guys,” said Peter. This comment was met by three highly sceptical looks from the girls’ direction. “Okay, maybe we’re not,” relented Peter, “but we  _will_  be.”  
  
“Oh, I hate this,” wailed Lily.  
  
“ _You_  hate this,” scoffed James. “I’d like to see you put up with having your arse kicked by a werewolf!”  
  
“To be fair, Prongs, I think Moony could kick your arse regardless of which form he took.”   
  
These comments, although not overly sensitive to Remus’ predicament, did help in lightening the mood a little, and for that Remus was grateful.   
  
“Where’s Hayley?” Remus asked nonchalantly after a moment’s pause.  
  
Lily’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know. We’ve not seen her yet this morning.”  
  
“Oh,” said Remus, trying to act as if he wasn’t all too worried about his girlfriend’s whereabouts.   
  
“Hmm, come to think of it,” added Emma, “she wasn’t around much last night either.”  
  
“She wasn’t?” asked Remus, startled.   
  
Emma shook her head. “We kept her upstairs in our dorm, like you said, until you lot had left for the Shrieking Shack and then she left saying she had something she had to do. We thought she just meant a piece of homework or something, but she never came back.”  
  
“So she spent her birthday evening alone?” asked Peter, horrified. Remus squirmed with guilt at this remark. He should have been there with her, and oh how he wished he had of been.  
  
“It looks like it,” replied Emma, her tone sombre.  
  
“And you didn’t think to ask her where she was going?” demanded Remus, a bit annoyed at the girls’ flippancy regarding Hayley’s whereabouts on the night of a full moon.  
  
“Well, no,” said Kirsty, surprise crossing her features at Remus’ sharp tone.   
  
“Don’t you think it might have been a good piece of information to gain?” he asked her, unable to keep the patronising tone out of his voice.  
  
“No,” said Kirsty slowly and clearly, looking a bit irked herself now. “What do you think she was going to trail you or—“  
  
“—no, I didn’t actually,” came an all too familiar voice from behind them as the portrait of the Fat Lady creaked shut. Horror flared up within Remus at what Hayley could have heard if she’d entered a few minutes earlier, but as he swung around to face her he tried his best to remove his face of all revealing emotions.  
  
“—but I really wish I had,” Hayley finished, an edginess to her voice.  
  
“Hey,” said Remus breaking into a smile that felt so unnatural that it strained his face muscles. “Good morning.” He sidled over to Hayley, ignoring the slight throbbing in his shoulder, and leant towards her to plant a swift kiss on her cheek. However, the kiss never landed. Hayley turned her face away from him and Remus’ lips ended up nestled within her hair.  
  
He pulled away to look at her in puzzlement and saw a face full of worry and hostility.   
  
“Where were you last night?” asked Hayley, barring no punches and sounding very much like it had taken all of her courage to ask that one simple question.   
  
Remus risked a swift, consulting glance behind him and saw his own feelings of dread reflected in the faces of his fellow Gryffindors.   
  
Thinking on his feet, like all good Marauders did, Remus replied, “What makes you think we were out last night? The only thing we did last night was nip down to the kitchens while you were having your girly make-up session upstairs. And by the time we got back, you’d already gone back to your dorms, so we just caught an early night after that.”  
  
Something dark, dangerous and previously unknown to Remus flashed within Hayley’s eyes, and when she next spoke, she sounded livid. “Oh really? Well, let me tell you that I too visited the kitchens last night, and you four were nowhere in sight. I also came to check on you at about one o’clock this morning, and the only person seemingly catching an early night in your dormitory was Sam.”  
  
Remus felt as if a battering ram had just been launched at his stomach, and the room suddenly became filled with tension. “You were checking up on me?” he asked, what was supposed to be panic coming out like anger. “Why?” he demanded.   
  
“Why?” repeated Hayley, the anger oozing from her mouth far outstripping Remus’ own. “Because fool that I am, Remus, I was actually  _worried_ about you!”  
  
“But how would you know to be worried about me at that time in the morning? How would you even know to be worried?” Remus knew his voice was harsh, but somehow he couldn’t control it. His fear that his secret was about to be discovered by the one person that he felt the need to conceal it from was overriding everything else. He was like a Hungarian Horntail crouched down on her haunches before her nest of young. His secret must be guarded from Hayley at all costs. Moreover, he had to know how much she knew, and he had a feeling that by fuelling her anger he’d be much more likely to find it out.   
  
However, Hayley’s anger had seemed to subside, and when she spoke her voice was choked. “Because I planned a romantic dinner for you and me last night. I left you a note telling you where to meet me and everything, and when you didn’t show I—”  
  
“—came looking for me,” Remus finished for her. Remus had never imagined that one person could feel so wretched. This had been the exact reason why he had wanted to avoid dating Hayley, he would always be a disappointment to her, whether she knew about the wolf or not. He could just envisage her sat waiting for him all night, the dinner she had prepared going stone cold, and then to come looking for him to find him missing –  _Oh God, what must she have thought?_  Remus could feel his eyes misting over, but he fought past it.   
  
He knew that his first duty now must be to Hayley, and feeling that this was a conversation that very much needed to be had in privacy, Remus turned to his friends stood awkwardly in the middle of the common room and said, “Guys, do you think you could perhaps give us a minute?”  
  
They were all too willing to oblige, and Remus couldn’t say that he blamed them for wanting to scarper. However, it was neither them nor Remus that had the final say in the matter.  
  
“Stay right where you are!” snarled Hayley, looking past Remus to pin her fiery gaze on their friends instead.  
  
The Marauders and girls stood stock still, withering slightly under Hayley’s ferocious gaze, and seeming to know that they were the next ones to experience her wrath.   
  
“Hayley, I’m sorry,” began Remus, knowing that such words were useless in this situation, but they were the only thing he had to offer.  
  
“I don’t want an apology, Remus,” said Hayley in exasperation, bringing her hand up to clamp down over her eyes. When she emerged again, she pinned Remus with a beseeching look. “I want an explanation. Tell me where you were last night.”  
  
Remus looked up, intent on staring Hayley defiantly in the eye, but as soon as he gazed into their pale blue depths, he knew it was a mistake. Wishing he could tell her everything, but his pride and fear disallowing it, he said, “I can’t.”  
  
“Can’t or won’t?” asked Hayley, her eyes boring into his, seeming to try and draw his secret out from within his very soul.   
  
Remus floundered at a loss for what to say next. For the next few seconds he simply stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.  
  
“Come on, Remus!” commanded Hayley. “At least have the decency to tell me why it is that those lot—” she struck out her hand to point in the direction of their friends, “can know what’s going on and I, your girlfriend the seemingly most important person in your life,  _can’t_!”  
  
“What?” asked Remus sharply, incredulous as to how she knew that the Marauders and three girls were in on something that she wasn’t.   
  
“Oh please, Remus,” began Hayley letting out a mirthless laugh. “Do you think I don’t notice the startled looks and hushed, secretive comments that pass between you? Do you think I am blind to the fact that you and the Marauders are partial to unexplainable disappearances? I am not stupid, Remus, nor am I prepared to remain in the dark…” Here she faltered, a change had occurred in her demeanour, a change she had seemingly been trying to fight. Tears sprung up bright and fresh under her eyelids and Remus felt his stomach fall into oblivion. “So please, Remus, why won’t you tell me what’s going on?”  
  
Remus knew that this was the moment for him to tell her everything, the moment for their relationship to sink or swim. Could she really hate him any more than she did right now?  _Yes_. There it was, the defining moment, he knew now what he was going to do. Despite the fact that Hayley was the most understanding person in the world, he couldn’t tell her what he was. He couldn’t put her in danger. If he told her, she might accept him, but if she accepted him then Remus would be allowing her to put herself in danger. And that was something he just couldn’t allow.  
  
He realised then that he’d been waiting for this moment ever since he had started dating Hayley. He’d always known it was temporary. As soon as the time arose to divulge his secret, he had known that he would scarper. He loved Hayley and she’d given him the best gift he could have ever asked for – a few months by her side as her boyfriend. Now it was time to say goodbye.  
  
He had to gather up all of his strength just to be able to look at her beautiful face as he gave the reply that would destroy her. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying.  
  
Drawing a deep breath he said, “Because I don’t want to.”  
  
He could virtually feel the shocked intake of breath from the group behind him as he dealt the blow.   
  
Hayley’s eyes swam in depths of tears as the waterfall began its cascade down her face. She looked at him in immense disbelief. This was not the Remus she knew and he knew it too.   
  
“I’m done,” she announced, her voice squeaky and her bottom lip trembling wildly the whole time. “We’re done.” And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of Remus’ life.  
  
Tears streaming down his own face in imitation of Hayley’s Remus turned around and came face to face with seven very shocked faces. Far beyond having the courage to deal with them at that moment, Remus exclaimed in a breath of hot anger, “Don’t say a word, none of you!”   
  
Then his hammering heart matching his hammering footsteps he dashed up the boys’ staircase, the last thing he heard before slamming the door shut being Emma’s incomparably accurate statement of, “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think Emma hit the nail right on the head! I’m sorry guys but it had to happen, they couldn’t avoid the big werewolf question forever :(! Hope you don’t hate me too much! Thanks for reading. Comments would make my day *hint hint*. Toodles! xx


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Love Will Keep You Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Remus still aren't speaking to each other, Lily has a spat with Snape which results in a nasty plotting session with the Slytherins and Kirsty has a nighttime epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a part of this chapter that makes reference to rape, if you’re uncomfortable with reading this then I suggest you skip past the Slytherin conversation bit. 
> 
> Okay, long chapter (as if you’ve come to expect anything less). Enjoy!

The entire weekend following Remus and Hayley’s break-up was one of the most miserable weekends that Emma could ever remember the group experiencing. After their break up on the Friday morning, neither Remus nor Hayley turned up for lessons that day, leaving their friends to plead sickness for them.   
  
Neither Hayley nor Remus had ventured out of their dormitories all day, not even for meals. James therefore took it upon himself to visit Remus at lunchtime with a plate piled high with food. However, James had only managed to get as far as opening the door before Remus hurled a string of raging nonsense at him – forcing James to make a hasty retreat, leaving the food outside as he went. Emma along with Lily and Kirsty would have also liked to employ a similar gesture of goodwill towards Hayley, but they were unable to fathom the way into the Ravenclaw common room. The only person who was capable of helping them in this predicament was Remus, and he wasn’t in a fit state to tell anyone anything.   
  
The remainder of the weekend didn’t do much to elevate the group’s levels of joy either. The group as a whole had spent the majority of it in silence, with all of them silently thinking over everything that had happened. Shock was still the dominant emotion. None of them could believe that Remus and Hayley had actually broken up. It had taken so long for them to become a couple and just like that, it was all over.  
  
Remus finally ventured out of the boys’ dormitory on Saturday afternoon but he’d refused to speak to anyone. Emma and the other girls had also spotted Hayley in the Great Hall a few times, but every time they would make a move to approach her, Hayley somehow managed to make a miraculous disappearance.  
  
With the dawning of Monday morning, however, came a much-welcomed change of pace. Hayley and Remus were about to be unceremoniously forced into contact with each other. They had lessons together so avoidance would be almost impossible. As much as they both might wish to, they couldn’t exactly hide under the duvet covers forever either.  
  


*

  
  
On Monday morning, a very determined Lily succeeded in dragging a very reluctant Emma out of bed at a very unreasonable hour. The plan, which they had agreed on the night before, was to get an early start and to go and stake out the Ravenclaw common room until breakfast. The idea was that Hayley shouldn’t be allowed to avoid them, no matter how much they may deserve it.  
  
And so that was how Emma, Kirsty and Lily all came to be slumped groggily against a damp, stone Hogwarts wall at the bottom of the staircase up to Ravenclaw Tower before sunrise on a weekday morning.   
  
Emma took the opportunity to exploit the group’s current motionless state to rest her eyes for a few moments. However, her eyelids had barely crashed shut before footsteps could be heard descending the spiral staircase.   
  
Kirsty and Lily leapt up, leaving Emma to raise herself gently to her feet, leaning against the wall for support. Hayley’s face froze when she laid eyes upon the welcoming committee laid out before her. Emma only managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of Hayley’s look of horror before Hayley spun around on her heel and started walking back up the staircase.  
  
Lily darted forward, holding her arms out coaxingly towards Hayley, beseeching her to come back into the fold. “Hey,” Lily said, a small tremor of uncertainty present in her voice.  
  
Hayley’s shoulders sagged as she let out a huge sigh, and, with what looked like a great effort on her part, Hayley turned to face them all once more. “Hey,” she replied in monotone, as if she was bored with the conversation already.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lily asked, taking another step forward, her eyes fixed on Hayley’s pastier than usual face.  
  
“Huh,” mocked Hayley, indulging in a small, mirthless laugh. “Like you care.”  
  
“What?” cried Lily, aghast. “Of course we care! Hayley, we’re your friends!”  
  
The mirthless laugh came again, sounding weird coming from Hayley’s throat. “Hmm. Friends who are seemingly intent on keeping something from me.”  
  
Lily lowered her arms, looking stunned and flummoxed for what to say next. Emma turned to look at Kirsty, who was biting her lip like she always did when she wished to refrain from showing emotion.  _Good_ , thought Emma,  _maybe a little emotion is exactly what we need here. That’d prove to Hayley how much we care._  
  
Emma swivelled her head between her two fellow Gryffindors, what with Lily stumped after Hayley’s accusation and Kirsty suffering from a sudden emotional surge the task of smoothing things over then fell to the last resort – Emma.  
  
Emma took a deep breath and begun her argument. “Look, Hayley, you have to understand that we have no choice. Remus—”  
  
At the mere mention of Remus’ name, a sudden fire kindled within Hayley’s eyes. “Just leave me alone, all right?” she spat, her voice containing more venom then Slughorn’s entire potion store put together. She then began to storm off.  
  
_Nice one, Emma,_  Emma applauded herself. That was exactly why Lily was placed in charge of the operation. Trust Emma to royally put her foot in it.   
  
“But, Hayley—” shouted Kirsty, in one final attempt at reconciliation.   
  
“Listen,” cried Hayley, her eyes now ablaze with an uncontained fury, “You’ve made it perfectly clear where your loyalties lie. I’m the Ravenclaw outsider, I get it. Now leave me the hell alone!”  
  
And with that she was gone.   
  


*

  
  
It was with heavy hearts that Emma, Kirsty and Lily arrived at the breakfast table at a little past seven o’clock. Emma slumped down on the bench besides Sam, and he placed his hand reassuringly on her knee, rightly sensing that things had not gone according to plan.  
  
Remus remained staring into his cereal bowl as if mesmerised. He looked as if he was wishing that it were him rather than the remaining soggy cornflake that was drowning in an ocean of creamy white milk.  
  
“I take it it didn’t go well then?” asked James, defeatism creeping into the lines of his face.  
  
“Disastrous,” answered Lily, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it with agitated jerks of her hand.  
  
“What’s this?” asked Remus, lifting his head up for what Emma guessed was the first time that morning and speaking to them directly for the first time since before the weekend.  
  
Emma and Lily both opened their mouths to answer, but it was Kirsty who beat them to the punch, “We went to see Hayley, and unfortunately, but not all too surprisingly,  _she_  didn’t want to see  _us_!”  
  
“Oh,” stated Remus simply, his voice taking on the texture of gravel.  
  
Kirsty glared at him and her eyebrows knitted together in anger. “Oh? Is that all you can say, Remus Lupin?”  
  
“What do you want from me?” he demanded, his own anger rising up to battle against Kirsty’s.  
  
“Some compassion at the very least. Not only have you lost yourself your girlfriend, but you’ve lost us our best friend too! And all because you’re intent on keeping everything a bloody secret!” Kirsty stopped, breathing hard and in her fury, she had raised herself onto her feet.  
  
Remus too got to his feet, his face rapidly turning puce as he replied with a voice that sounded unsettlingly ominous, “I don’t know how you dare talk to me about keeping secrets, Kirst.”  
  
Kirsty’s whole face jolted in shock, and Lily and Emma shared a fleeting look of apprehension. Kirsty lowered her gaze from Remus’ and stammered, “W-what?”  
  
Remus walked down the length of the table and stopped by Kirsty’s side. He then leant in towards her ear and said maliciously, loud enough for the entire group to here, “Oh I think it would be best for you if I didn’t explain, but I can tell you that we’re on the exact same wavelength. So if I were you I’d think long and hard about that fact before you go talking to me about Hayley like that again.” Without another word, Remus disappeared out of the Great Hall.  
  
Kirsty slowly sank back down on the bench, looking stunned beyond belief. Pulling her plate towards her, she then jabbed her sausage ferociously with her fork.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Hayley peered cautiously into the Great Hall at lunchtime. The Marauders and the girls were still in there filling their faces.  _Great_ , she thought as her stomach gave a demanding growl.  
  
She turned away and headed out into the courtyard. If she stayed there and read for a while she’d be able to spot the group of friends as they headed back upstairs to collect their things. Then that would pave the way for her to sneak inside the Great Hall and grab a quick sandwich or two.   
  
Hayley just couldn’t bear the idea of sitting in the same room as them all, which made lessons absolute torture. She couldn’t bear coming into contact with the girls not when she knew they had willingly kept something important from her. But more importantly, she missed them all, and sitting in lessons without them and not eating meals with them in the Great Hall was killing her. As if it wasn’t enough that she had lost her boyfriend, she had to deal with losing her best friends too.  
  
It seemed to take forever but eventually a gaggle of voices were heard coming from the Entrance Hall. From her vantage point, Hayley peered over the top of her book to see the group happily chatting away as they ascended the Grand Staircase. However, what Hayley failed to notice was how stilted the conversation actually was.   
  
Grabbing the opportunity with both hands, Hayley closed her book with a sharp snap and headed in the direction of much needed food. However, she was so eager to follow her complaining stomach that she ran into someone head-on.  
  
The book flew out of her hands and laid sprawled open several feet away from the spot where Hayley was knocked to the floor. “Sorry,” she mumbled, scooping her hair from in front of her eyes to catch a look at her assailant. She had to hide her shock when a familiar head of greasy black hair swam in front of her eyes.   
  
“Watch where you’re going!” fumed Snape, staggering back into an upright position.  
  
“I’m sorry, all right?” retorted Hayley testily, brushing herself down.   
  
The look of annoyance on Snape’s face slowly disappeared as he surveyed Hayley with much more intent than was necessary. A nasty sneer then presented itself on his face. “Not looking yourself today, Jones, I must say. I suspect Lupin must have had you up all night last night.”  
  
Hayley looked up at him in disgust for such a blatantly crude remark. “What?” she snapped back.  
  
“Although, I must admit I do sort of admire you for being able to put up with something like that.” Snape continued in what could be considered a rather conversational tone, but it was the malicious glint in his eye, however, that suggested otherwise.  
  
“Excuse me?” asked Hayley, growing rather impatient along with her stomach.  
  
“Don’t you ever worry about what he might do to you?” asked Snape, sounding genuinely intrigued.  
  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hayley informed him, becoming bored with the proceedings. She made to sidestep him, but he blocked her. Hayley looked up at him out of narrowed eyes.  
  
“Look,” said Snape, in what sounded like an attempt to be reasonable. “I’m just showing my admiration. After all, there aren’t many girls who would put up with their boyfriend being werewolf.”  
  
Hayley thought that she must have misheard him at first. She stared up into Snape’s smug face and blinked uncomprehendingly. Her mind went into overdrive, calculations whirring away inside her brain as rapid as a spinning top. Puzzle pieces slotted into place so easily that Hayley marvelled at how she had not completed it sooner. Shock resounded through her entire body, leaving only the sound of blood pumping inside her ears.  
  
She pushed passed Snape on wobbly legs that could barely hold her weight, and gulping down the bile that rose inside her throat Hayley dashed up the staircase. She was so distracted that she didn’t even see Kirsty and Emma as she charged passed them.  
  


\--------------

  
  
“Woah, Hayley! Wait!” shouted Kirsty as Hayley when darting past her shoulder.  
  
“Was she—” began Emma.  
  
“Crying?” supplied Kirsty. “Yeah, I think so, or at least she was on the verge of doing so.”  
  
“Should we go after her do you think?” asked Emma, feeling uncertain.  
  
“You heard her earlier, she said she wanted to be left alone,” reasoned Kirsty, sounding deflated.  
  
Emma heaved a heavy sigh and turned to gaze back down at the students milling about in the Entrance Hall as they waited for the rest of their group to arrive. Her eyes soon snapped back over in Snape’s direction. She and Kirsty had seen him talking to Hayley a split second before she had bolted, and now Snape stood looking up at the two of them with a lip-curling smirk upon his face.   
  
“Why is Snape looking at us like that? And why is Hayley doing a good impression of Niagara Falls?” questioned Emma.  
  
“Are you suggesting that we put two and two together?” asked Kirsty. Emma replied with a curt nod. “Let’s do it then. Time to interrogate. Who’s going to be the good Auror and who’s going to be the bad one?”   
  
“Wait,” instructed Emma, flinging her arm out and halting Kirsty as she started down the staircase. “How about one of us goes and talks to Snape and the other one goes to look for Hayley?”  
  
“All right,” agreed Kirsty somewhat reluctantly.   
  
“Okay, you go after Hayley and maybe grab Lily along the way,” decided Emma.   
  
“Hang on, why do you get to bully Snape?” whined Kirsty.  
  
Emma laughed. “Because you know the secret passages better than I do and therefore you’ll be able to find them quicker.”  
  
“Fine,” relented Kirsty.   
  
Emma smiled and turned to look over at Snape again. He was looking much more menacing than usual. She gulped. “And maybe you could go and fetch me a Marauder or two while you’re at it?” pleaded Emma.  
  
Kirsty roared with laughter. “It looks like we forgot to mention the wimpy Auror.”  
  
Emma slapped her lightly on the shoulder for her impertinence. “Go on, get going before Hayley makes it back to the Ravenclaw common room and we’re left back at square one.”  
  
“Right, good luck,” said Kirsty, smirking slightly at Emma as she ran up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time.  
  
Emma took a calming breath as she watched Snape idly twiddling his wand between his fingers. Feeling wary, Emma eyed it up and down. “On second thoughts!” she yelled at Kirsty’s retreating figure as she bounded up the stairs after her. “I’m coming with you!”  
  
As Emma joined her, Kirsty turned to her friend, perplexed. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.   
  
“What?” asked Emma, trying to sound innocent. “I just thought it would be better if we both went looking for Hayley.”  
  
“Sure you did,” said Kirsty, her voice full of scepticism as she looked at Emma in amusement. “But how are we going to find out what’s wrong with Hayley now?”  
  
“By asking Hayley of course,” responded Emma, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
“And what if Hayley’s already locked herself deep within Ravenclaw Tower?” questioned Kirsty, giving Emma a scornful look.  
  
Emma felt deflated for a moment. Maybe she should go back and interrogate Snape after all. Fortunately, inspiration struck just in time. “Then we find Remus and dangle him upside down until he tells us how to get into that blasted common room.”  
  
A slow grin formed on Kirsty’s face. “Brilliant. Given the circumstances I much prefer bullying Remus to bullying Snape.”  
  
“Exactly,” exclaimed Emma, as if that had been the reasoning behind her idea all along. “Now come on, let’s find her.”  
  
And with that, the two girls went jogging off down the corridor, leaving a sneering Snape in their wake.   
  


*

  
  
The girls ran themselves ragged darting all over Hogwarts looking for the illustrious Hayley Jones. Kirsty and Emma had picked Lily up along the way as they had been fortunate enough to run into her and the boys not long after they had escaped from Snape’s malevolent presence.   
  
Because Remus had been with them Kirsty and Emma had been unable to explain sufficiently why Lily was being so dramatically dragged away, but James, Sirius and Peter had all vouched that they would cover for them in lessons that afternoon.  
  
As they had ran off, James had mentioned that he thought that a nice bout of  _Scrofungulus_  would do the trick. But the girls had departed so fast that Lily didn’t even get the chance to see whether or not he was joking.  
  
They returned to the Gryffindor common room in the early evening feeling exhausted and deflated. Hayley had been nowhere in sight. For the last hour, the three girls had taken once again to camping outside Ravenclaw Tower trying to bribe any unsuspecting Ravenclaws into either giving them the password or telling them whether Hayley was indeed in there. It was safe to say that this venture had not been in the slightest bit successful.  
  
Without saying a word to one another, Emma, Lily and Kirsty all ascended the staircase up into their dormitory. Emma’s intention was simply to crash down on her bed and wallow in self-pity, and she idly wondered if the other two would be joining her in this activity.  
  
However, as the door into their room creaked open the three of them halted their tracks. There, sitting on Lily’s bed was Hayley. Her eyes were blood shot and the red leaked outwards forming a red rim around her eyes. Her eyes were misted over with the tears that her tear ducts were now too sore to shed. She sat staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, emanating the occasional sniffle.   
  
“Oh, Hayley!” cried Lily, flying over to her and enveloping her tightly in her arms. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Emma and Kirsty inched towards the bed, both looking just as uncomfortable with the situation as the other did.   
  
Hayley started and stared at the three girls in turn, as if she had only just become aware of their presence. Her face crumpled and fresh tears stung her face.   
  
Lily pulled her cheek onto her shoulder and rocked her gently like an infant. She threw Kirsty and Emma a look of high concern and helplessness.  
  
“Come on, Hayley, you can tell us,” Emma soothed, coming over to sit down on the edge of Lily’s bed.  
  
“Yeah,” agreed Kirsty, following suit, “We’re here for you.”  
  
Hayley gulped. “I know.”  
  
Emma, Lily and Kirsty smiled gratefully. “Glad to hear it,” said Kirsty, smiling warmly at her.  
  
“No,” announced Hayley, her tone sharp. She struggled free of Lily’s grasp and wiped the tears from her eyes with the corner of her sleeve, wincing at the rawness of her skin. “I know,” she said, purposefully drawing out the vowel sound.  
  
“Know what?” asked Emma, pretending to look perplexed as she shared a darting look of apprehension with Lily and Kirsty.  
  
Hayley let out a shaky breath, trying to harden her trembling jaw before she spoke. “I know that Remus is a werewolf.”  
  
Emma, Kirsty and Lily jolted with shock; the worst had been confirmed. Lily recovered the quickest and wrapped Hayley within her arms once more, Hayley’s tears wetting her shoulder.  
  
“Hayley, I’m so sorry,” said Kirsty.  
  
“But it’s not the end of the world,” soothed Emma. “He’s still the same person and he’d  _never_  hurt you.”  
  
Hayley raised her head and shot Emma a filthy look. “You think that’s why I’m crying?” she spat.  
  
“Well, I—” fumbled Emma.   
  
“Well, it’s not!” she cried. “I know he’s the same and I still love him. I’m crying about the injustice of it all. Why did something like this have to happen to him? He doesn’t deserve it!  _We_  don’t deserve it! How could he keep this from me? Did he honestly think I’d be  _that_  prejudiced?” she began to rant, her sadness quickly transforming into anger.  
  
“Hayley, he didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to lose you, or worse, hurt you. He loves you more than anything, that I can guarantee,” explained Lily, rhythmically stroking Hayley’s back.  
  
Sobs wracked Hayley’s body and she clung to Lily for dear life. “Oh, my poor Remus! What he must have been going through?”  
  
“Hayley, I know this is hard,” said Kirsty, keeping her voice low as if she were approaching a crouched dragon. “But we need to know, how did you find out?”  
  
After several failed attempts at talking through her wailing sobs, Hayley eventually choked out, “Snape told me.”  
  
Lily released her hold on Hayley as if she had been burnt. Her face contorted into a scowl, as she fumed, “I don’t believe this!”  
  
Kirsty’s anger came out in a low growl, “Yeah, the sneaky, slimy haired bast—”  
  
“No!” exclaimed Hayley. “I’m glad he told me, or else I might have never found out.” Here she shot a small scowl at each of the three girls.   
  
“Still,” argued Lily. “This time he’s gone too far.” She stood up and marched over to the door.  
  
Emma and Kirsty leapt to their feet. “Where are you going?” demanded Emma.  
  
“To find him,” she stated simply, and with that she threw open the door and stomped down the stairs.  
  
Kirsty gave Emma a look of determination and swept out of the room after Lily. As soon as she reached the top of the staircase, however, Lily’s voice hollered from below her, “ _Alone_ , Kirst!”  
  
Kirsty walked back into the dormitory, looking like a dog that had just been denied a very juicy bone. “She knows me too well,” she said. A small smile tugged at Hayley’s lips at Kirsty’s comment.  
  
“Right,” announced Emma, going into organisational mode. “Kirst, you get the chocolates and I’ll get the tissues. We are going to talk this out,” Emma told Hayley.  
  
“Thanks, guys,” Hayley said, trying to express through her sincere tone how much she really meant it.  
  
“Hey, what are friends for?” asked Kirsty as she started to rummage around in the emergency chocolate cupboard.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Snape stood by the fountain in the courtyard, watching as a group of Slytherin fifth years bullied two young Gryffindor boys.  
  
Marching footsteps drew his attention away from the action and he looked up towards the castle to see Lily storming through the Entrance Hall. Her gaze was pinned on him, and his stomach would have no doubt done a small flip of ecstasy if it hadn’t been for the blazing anger streaking across her face.  
  
He stood and watched her approach, taking the chance to drink in her appearance. He had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was. Over the years it had become harder and harder to catch a significant glimpse of her. Someone always surrounded her and she was always laughing and smiling, taunting him.   
  
But now, as she approached him there was no smiling, no laughing, only anger and hatred. The story of his life.   
  
She stopped a couple of feet in front of him, the fury that was etched into her face not relenting one bit. “That was completely uncalled for!” she fumed.  
  
“Excuse me?” he demanded, taken aback and slightly preoccupied by the familiar lilt in her voice.   
  
“What gives you the right to go and interfere in other people’s affairs?”   
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about and no idea why you’d be talking to me about it anyway. The last time I checked you don’t talk to me anymore, remember?” he tried hard not to let his hurt at her indifference to him project itself into his voice.  
  
“You told Hayley about Remus!” she cried, her voice a mixture of exasperation, anger and disbelief.  
  
Snape’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, and?” he asked, indifferent. Lily scowled at him. Catching her drift, Snape replied in shock, “You mean she didn’t know?”  
  
“No,” Lily told him shortly. “So a job bloody well done, Sev!”  
  
“Merlin, I’m sorry,” he said, trying to make it sound genuine.  
  
“Yeah, right,” she scoffed, making to turn away.  
  
“No, really, I am. I didn’t mean to stir up trouble. Wait, you mean to say you know all about Lupin too?” he asked, genuinely shocked that she’d consciously choose to hang around with a dangerous werewolf.  
  
“Yes, the Marauders told me,” she informed him, sounding quite bored with the proceedings now.  
  
Desperate to keep her there talking to him so that he could merely listen to her voice, Snape scoffed. “So even you’re in on the nickname now, eh? You always hated hearing them being called that when you were with me.”  
  
“Yeah, well, there are a lot of things that I used to hate when I was around you, Sev,” she said vindictively.  
  
“Potter,” snarled Snape, his face contorting into a look of revulsion by the mere sound of his name on his own lips.  
  
“James,” Lily corrected him, her tone stern and challenging.  
  
Snape sneered, “Oh, of course, I forgot it’s dear James now isn’t it?” He paused then, the old pain awakening within him. He continued but in a voice filled with sincerity. “What are you doing with him, Lily?”  
  
Lily looked taken aback and confused as to why he would ask such a question. “Because I happen to love him, Sev. Something that I discovered once I was free of your poisonous influence.”  
  
Snape spluttered out his next words, unable to believe what he had just heard, “You love him? Oh come on, Lily. No one can go from hate to love like that. Besides this is arrogance personified Potter we’re talking about.”  
  
A fire blazed in Lily’s eyes as she answered him. “I’ve changed, he’s changed, which is a lot more than I can say for some people. Tell me, Sev,” she challenged, “how are Avery and Mulciber?”  
  
It was Snape’s turn to scowl at her. “Those friends of yours have clouded your judgement. We never would have fallen out if it hadn’t been for their blasted interference!”  
  
“Hang on a minute!” exclaimed Lily, her voice turning dangerously ominous. “Is that why you said those things to Hayley? Because you blame them for me falling out with you? Get it through your thick skull, Sev; they were  _nothing_  to do with it! Take a good look in the mirror and you’ll see who caused it all. They opened my eyes to what you had become and I dread to think what I would have become had I stuck around with you. I’m happy and I’m in love and you, Severus Snape, are poisonous!” she spat at him.  
  
“Poisonous? Poisonous?” he choked, his eyes bulging in anger.  
  
“Yes, poisonous! The only reason you told Hayley about Remus was to even the score over some petty schoolboy grudge!”  
  
Snape was seething with anger now. “ _Petty_  grudge? You know nothing about it! You don’t know what they did to me! Go on, ask me how I found out about what Lupin is?”  
  
“Fine,” Lily relented, “how do you know?”  
  
“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you,” Snape considered, “I would hate you to think that I was poisoning you against your friends.”  
  
“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” shouted Lily, sounding riled. “Just spit it out, Sev!”  
  
“Do you remember the night that Potter saved me from the Whomping Willow?”  
  
For a moment Lily looked like she was going to reprimand him again for saying Potter but instead, she replied, “Vividly.”  
  
“I saw Lupin in his werewolf form that night. But the only reason I went down there was because Black told me to. He tried to kill me, and he would’ve done if that boyfriend of yours hadn’t of pulled me away in order to save his own skin. What do you think of the company you keep now?” he challenged her. “Not so high and mighty after all, eh?   
  
Lily stood before him, dumbfounded. Then she gazed up at him and it looked like some sort of fog had lifted. Slowly she announced, weariness present in her tone, “I don’t care about what Sirius has done in the past. All I care about is the person he is now. And I can honestly say that there’s no one that I trust more with my life than him. He’s changed from the boy you resent so much, and he’s a good person. I can understand why Sirius did what he did, he was always reckless. I don’t forgive it, but nor do I condemn it. It’s you that I can’t fathom, Severus. Sirius came from a cruel and hateful family just like you. So why is it that he is capable of change and you aren’t?” she looked up at him out of sad eyes then, as if mourning the loss of the childhood friend she once knew.  
  
Anger flaring up inside him at the mere thought of a comparison being made between himself and Sirius, he exclaimed, intent on making a malicious comment about Sirius and Kirsty, “Maybe I just don’t have the motivation that Black has.”  
  
Solemnly Lily reasoned, “Maybe you’re right. I gave you a chance once, Sev, and you chose. You chose the path to evil along with your other friends who you thought knew you so much better. I can’t help you now, nor do I want to. Goodbye, I hope you’re happy.”   
  
And with that, she turned her back on him. Forever.  
  


*

  
  
Snape stormed back to the Slytherin common room, his mind plagued by Lily’s words. Anger and jealousy were eating him up inside. He couldn’t wipe images of Lily and James together from his mind. How could she do this to him? Didn’t she know how much it made him ache to see her with her tongue stuck down the throat of his sworn enemy?   
  
If only he could make her feel the hurt that she had caused him. Briefly, he entertained the idea of finding a girlfriend himself to make Lily jealous. However, he reasoned that Lily probably wouldn’t even bat an eyelid at this and that he had never been successful when it came to girls anyway.  
  
As he entered the dank, dark common room, it became apparent that Snape wasn’t the only one who was currently doing battle with the green-eyed monster.   
  
Regulus stood leaning against the stone fireplace looking over at the tangled mixture of limbs that were Avery and Lucinda’s as they lay entwined on the sofa. Regulus looked like he was entertaining the thought of throwing Avery headlong into the roaring fire.   
  
Rosier sat on the armchair in the corner, surrounded by his usual gaggle of fan girls and Regulus turned to shoot a wistful look in his direction. In the half-light cast by the fire, Regulus looked like the spitting image of his older brother. At the thought of Sirius, Snape’s stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot.   
  
Sian Morgan sat over at a table with her homework spread out before her, steeling occasional glances Avery’s way. It seemed to Snape as if love was in the air, but only the lucky bastards were fortunate enough to inhale it.  
  
Snape flopped down onto the sofa by the fire and seconds later Mulciber came to occupy the space beside him. “What’s up with you?” he asked, rightly judging the expression on Snape’s face.  
  
“I just had an argument,” replied Snape cagily.  
  
“The Marauders again?” Mulciber asked, breaking into a chuckle.  
  
“No!” snapped Snape. “Lily.”  
  
“Ah,” commented Mulciber knowledgably, “the  _other_  bane in your life. Isn’t it about time you got rid of her? She served her purpose and taught you about the delights of puberty. Now it’s times for her to be discarded.”  
  
Snape glared at him for his crudeness. “We need to do something,” he announced, talking more to himself than Mulciber.  
  
Mulciber took a swig from his Firewhisky fuelled hipflask. “About what?”  
  
“The Marauders of course,” said Snape in frustration.  
  
“Ah, right, of course,” said Mulciber, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “And why’s that again?”  
  
“Because we haven’t done anything to them in a while,” argued Snape.  
  
“Right,” scoffed Wilkes, sidling over to join them. “And this would have nothing to do with the fact that Potter has the power to shag Evans anytime he wants, and you… er…  _don’t_?”  
  
Snape screwed up his face in revulsion. “You’re disgusting.”  
  
“Touchy, touchy,” scathed Wilkes. “You always did have a wand stuck up your arse where that Mudblood was concerned.” Snape stiffened but he contained the urge to reprimand Wilkes.   
  
“So, what exactly did you have in mind?” asked Mulciber, bringing the conversation back to the issue of the Marauders. “What nastiness are we about to unleash on the preening bastards?”  
  
“We’re not going to do anything to them,” stated Snape matter-of-factly.  
  
“What? But you just said—” flared up Wilkes.  
  
“That’d be  _far_  too easy,” continued Snape, ignoring the outburst, “nothing we could do to them would ever hurt them deeply enough. We need to go straight for the jugular,” he informed his eager listeners.  
  
“Which is?” demanded Wilkes in exasperation.  
  
“The girls,” said Snape simply.  
  
Sadistic smiles lit up the faces of all the Slytherin males who had been eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
“Oh yes,” drawled Rosier, extracting himself from his fawning fan club and wandering over to them. “I believe Miss Bembridge and I have some unfinished business.”  
  
“Let’s just hope that North and an ice-cream bowl are nowhere near the vicinity this time, eh?” mocked Regulus, coming to life for the first time since Snape had entered the room.  
  
“You mean to tell us,” piped up one of Rosier’s entourage, “that you prefer some Gryffindor Mudblood to us?”  
  
“Ah, ladies,” he said, walking towards them and enveloping the group within his arms the best he could. “It is the lure of the unattainable I’m afraid. Ain’t that right, Reg?”  
  
“What?” asked Regulus, seeming rather startled.  
  
“Three guesses which girl you’ll be wanting to go after,” sneered Wilkes. “The illustrious Miss White no doubt?” He allowed himself a small leer here.  
  
“Yeah, don’t deny that you’d pass up the chance of pinning her up against a wall,” Mulciber challenged him with a cruel laugh. “Even if it was just a ploy to destroy your brother.”  
  
“After all,” chipped in Wilkes, “incest is best!”  
  
Regulus made a guttural noise of disgust. “They’re not even dating, you pig,” he yelled over at Wilkes. Wilkes dramatically held his hands up in apology, teasing Regulus over his tetchiness.  
  
“Sigh, if only they’d get their act together,” Rosier feigned, letting out a booming laugh. “Then you could really wrench Sirius apart. But in all fairness, guys,” he began, sincerity now present in his tone. “I think we should cut him some slack. I’d willingly go after White too. She just has so much spunk. I remember the first time she told me to shove my wand where the sun don’t shine. I don’t think my dreams have ever been the same since. Hey, Reg, do you fancy double teaming Bembridge and White?”  
  
Regulus shot Rosier a look of revulsion for his last comment but relented, “Fine, I admit it. If we are going through with this then I want to go for White.” Regulus had an almost manic gleam in his eye when he finished.  
  
Silence ensued as Snape and the others sat staring pointedly Avery’s way. In a matter-of-fact tone, Snape announced, “Lupin and Jones have broken up apparently.”  
  
Avery’s head shot up from where he had been tracing kisses down Lucinda’s jaw line. “Really?” he asked, sounding excited. “Okay, you can count me in.”  
  
Mulciber snorted. “Why? Because Lupin would have really put a stop to your proceedings otherwise?”  
  
Huffily Lucinda demanded, “And what’s that brainiac got that I haven’t?”   
  
Avery planted a swift kiss on her lips to placate her. “There’s just something wrong with that level of perfection, it needs to be violated.”  
  
“So I guess that leaves you with Evans then, Snape, look how that turned out,” taunted Wilkes. “Looks like Potter won’t be the only one shagging her after all.” He laughed maliciously at this comment.  
  
Snape chose to ignore the comment but found himself having to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat.   
  
“So when will all this be going ahead?” asked Mulciber, sounding fired up.  
  
“Soon,” announced Snape.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Darkness had now descended upon Hogwarts. James along with Sirius, Remus and Peter was sat down in the common room. The girls were currently up in their dormitory, with Hayley in tow, but James had no idea what was going on, he’d only seen Lily for a couple of minutes that evening and she hadn’t informed him of anything.   
  
James was sitting trying to write his Potions essay, whilst Remus stood staring blankly into the fire, probably worrying about what exactly was going on upstairs. Peter was over in the corner again sitting in on a lengthy discussion with Heather, and Sirius, who was supposed to be doing his Potions homework along with James, instead kept on bombarding James with pointless and infuriating questions whilst tapping his quill in an irritating fashion against his Potions textbook.  
  
Sirius was causing so much of a distraction that James had already had to put several lines through his work.  
  
“But she kissed me,” announced Sirius, keeping his questions along the same train of thought that they had been on all night – Kirsty. “That’s got to mean something, right?” Sirius pinned his gaze on James, eagerly awaiting a response.   
  
James, realising that he’d get no peace until he answered Sirius’ relentless questions, said, “You kissed  _her_ , Padfoot. She didn’t kiss  _you_.”  
  
“It’s the same thing,” replied Sirius dismissively.  
  
“No, it’s not. If she had kissed you then yes that would prove that she like you, but she didn’t. You kissed her, which only goes to prove that  _you_ like  _her_  and that’s plain useless because we already knew that.”  
  
“But we swapped saliva!” argued Sirius in a whiny voice. “Surely that’s got to count for something?”  
  
“Padfoot,” began James slowly as if explaining something to a very demanding two-year old, “there was no opening for saliva to be swapped. It was barely even a kiss. You and I have shared a more passionate kiss than that little peck between you and Kirst.”  
  
“Humph,” said Sirius, slouching further down in his chair, crossing his arms and taking on a sullen disposition, much like a moody teenager.  
  
Satisfied that he had succeeded in sufficiently shutting Sirius up, James went back to doing his work.  
  
“So are you saying that I shouldn’t go for it with Kirst?” demanded Sirius, looking confused. “Because it wasn’t so long ago that you were telling me to make a play for her.”  
  
Growing more annoyed by the minute, James laid down his quill once again and replied, “Yes, all right, I do think that you and Kirsty would make a very cute couple if you got together.”  
  
“Cute?” cried Sirius, wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
  
“Sorry, mate, but that’s what girls do to you. They turn you into cute.”  
  
“Yeah, I had noticed,” commented Sirius, looking at James with a teasing smirk on his face. James scowled at him. “So, here is what I propose. In order to recover our machismo we need to get back into some pranks.”  
  
“Fine,” relented James, who had actually been craving a little Marauder type havoc himself. “Just let’s not do anything too high profile, all right? I don’t want Lily getting mad at me.”  
  
“Wuss,” jeered Sirius.   
  
Under the pretence of ignoring Sirius for his jibe, James tried to return to work for a third time.  
  
“But then there’s also Debbie. She likes me, she’s pretty, she’s fun and I guess there’s a sort of spark there. What do you think? Should I try and give it a go with someone who obviously fancies the pants of me, or should I continue to relentlessly pursue Kirsty who may never fall for my charms?”  
  
James slammed his quill down and opened his mouth to reply, but the words that emanated around the common room were not the ones that had come from his own mouth.   
  
“For Merlin’s sake, Padfoot! Things aren’t always Black and White, you know!” Remus threw at him. He whipped around to face the two boys, fury painting a picture upon his face. Sirius looked as stunned as James felt.   
  
Remus made to storm off up to the dormitory, but the arrival of a gleeful looking Peter blocked his getaway path. “Hey, guys, guess what?” exclaimed Peter, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with excitement. “Heather agreed to go out with me! It looks like you’re the last remaining single Marauder now, Padfoot!” he cried, unable to contain his glee.  
  
Remus stared at Peter, stony-faced, before pushing past him without a word and dragging himself up the boys’ staircase.  
  
“Nice one, guys,” said James sarcastically, pity for Remus swelling up inside him.  
  
As Sirius and Peter looked shamefaced, James lay down his quill and finally succumbed to giving his homework a rest for the night.  
  


\--------------

  
  
A week had passed since Hayley had found out about Remus, and she was of the opinion that things definitely didn’t improve with time. She had gone back to being a frequent visitor to the Gryffindor common room, but she spent all of her time with the girls. It was a new form of torture being in the same place as Remus but not able to touch him or talk to him. She also felt continuously guilty for occupying so much of the girls’ time because she knew that it was putting a strain on their relationship with the boys, but Hayley needed their help if she was ever going to get through this.  
  
She was still having trouble actually believing that he was a werewolf. She had never really given much thought to werewolves, except in her Defence against the Dark Arts essays, and now she had to find a way of dealing with her boyfriend being one.  
  
Her emotions kept on flitting from one extreme to the next. One minute she was upset about the break-up and the cruelty of Remus’ condition and the next she was angry at how he had blatantly lied to her. But most of the time she missed him and wanted him back.   
  
She had wondered how Remus would react if she just told him that she knew. Would they be able to work it out and maybe get back together? Alternatively, would he still insist on them being apart for her own protection? However, a large part of her didn’t even want to mention it to him. She was still fuming that he had been unable to share something so important with her. Anger clouded everything else when she thought about how he feared her becoming prejudiced towards him. Could she really bring herself to be with someone who had judged her so poorly?   
  
However, the fact was that Remus had not been far from wrong. Hayley felt ashamed of her feelings towards Remus after finding out about his condition. When she had first bumped into him after finding out, she had immediately scanned his face to see if he looked any different. She had then mentally kicked herself because of course Remus would look the same way he always had.   
  
Sickeningly, the thought of how many people Remus had attacked and hurt in his werewolf form had crossed Hayley’s mind. She’d even wondered if he’d killed. And the fact that she’d allowed herself to think such things just went to show how little she deserved to be with him. Remus had been through too much and he didn’t need to be burdened with someone who wasn’t entirely comfortable with everything about him.  
  
Also, Hayley knew that there were things that she was still being kept in the dark about. Everyone was keeping secrets from her it seemed, cagy looks continued to pass between the girls, and she knew that they were secrets of Remus’. Hayley, however, was determined not to get back together with Remus until he had found it within himself to trust her.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Regulus wandered aimlessly around the castle in a very bad mood. Everywhere that he went just lately, he saw Avery and Lucinda with their tongues down each other’s throats. It made him sick to his stomach. He still didn’t understand why he was so drawn to her, all she ever did was hurl abuse at him. But there was something about her that he was drawn to, and something about her that gave him the primal urge to rip Avery’s head off every time Regulus saw him touching her pearly white skin.  
  
As well as jealousy bubbling up inside him, impatience was brewing up as well. Snape’s plan had not yet come to a head and Regulus was itching for something to happen. Attempts had been made over the last week but no success had been had. This was mainly because the Gryffindor seventh year girls had either been holed away somewhere or were accompanied by their Marauder escorts. Regulus was now more than eager to get his claws deep into Kirsty.  
  
It was practically the Black family motto to get one over on a White. In fact, Regulus was surprised that it didn’t already have its own sideline beside Tonjours Pur.   
  
As Regulus walked briskly into the Entrance Hall, he spotted Debbie Swain standing over in the far corner. A smile graced his features.  _Hello, what do we have here?_  Okay, so she wasn’t Kirsty White but she was certainly Sirius’ current number one fan girl. Making her switch her alliances over from his brother to him could be just the thing he had been looking for to give his ego its much-needed boost.  
  
Regulus sidled over to her and engaged her in an effortless chat. He had just been about to progress away from the exchange of pleasantries when an all too familiar and even more unwelcome voice, announced, “Thanks, little bro, I’ll take it from here.”  
  
Regulus swung around to face Sirius, the snarl already in place upon his face. “Will you indeed?” he challenged.  
  
“No offence, Reg, but you’re not exactly her type.” Sirius eyed him up and down, his gaze lingering on Regulus’ left forearm a lot longer than anywhere else. Regulus scowled as his Dark Mark itched irritably.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t have exactly thought that Debbie here was your type either,” he gazed at his elder brother with an all knowing, cocky smirk taking over his features.  
  
Sirius gave him a hard stare before effortlessly pushing passed him and draping his arm around Debbie’s shoulder. Looking back at Regulus with a gloating smile on his face, Sirius led Debbie away and immersed her in intimate conversation.  
  
Regulus watched him as he left, silently seething. Under his breath, he muttered mutinously, “Just you wait, Sirius, just you wait.”  
  


\--------------

  
  
Kirsty woke up feeling filled with gusto. Sometime during the night, she must have had an epiphany, because now everything seemed clear. Determined to share her newfound clarity with someone, she wrenched open the hangings around Emma’s bed and dived on top of Emma.   
  
“Oof,” grunted Emma.  
  
“Em, wake up!” commanded Kirsty, bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly.  
  
“No cossits t’early,” mumbled Emma, burying her face in her pillow.  
  
Kirsty attempted to be patient and even sat twiddling her thumbs for a while, but the news could not be contained.   
  
“Emma,” said Kirsty, nudging Emma’s shoulder. Emma groaned but made no attempt to get up.  
  
However, Kirsty was nothing if not persistent and she knew that Emma would be equally excited when she heard the news. So after several hard pokes to Emma’s shoulder, neck and face without receiving any substantial reaction, Kirsty decided to just blurt it out.   
  
“Emma,” she said, her voice full of excitement due to the adrenaline that was cursing through her body. “I’ve decided to tell Sirius how much I like him.”  
  
Emma sat bolt upright in bed. “You what?” she asked, rapidly rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
“I’m going to tell him, Em!” Kirsty exclaimed, unable to wipe the wide grin from her face.   
  
“Wait. What’s brought all this on?” Emma asked, her own voice breathy with the contagious excitement.  
  
“Well, I just sort of realised that there’s no point moping about Sirius when I’ve not even tried anything. So, I’m going to try and if I fail then I’ll have a reason to mope.”  
  
“Precisely,” agreed Emma. “Oh, Kirst, this is brilliant! What if he tells you he likes you too?”  
  
Kirsty froze. “I hadn’t really thought about that,” she confessed, unable to envisage the two of them actually becoming a couple.  
  
“Aw, you’d make such a brilliant couple.” Emma grabbed Kirsty and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Kirsty’s heart pumped faster at the prospect of her and Sirius being together. “You really think so?” she asked delightedly.  
  
“I really do,” replied Emma with sincerity. “When are you going to tell him?”  
  
“As soon as I see him, I don’t think I could wait. I’m going to go and get ready!” Kirsty jumped off the bed with a small, excited squeal and ran into the bathroom.   
  


*

  
  
Down at the breakfast table, Kirsty couldn’t sit still. She had already crossed and uncrossed her legs and shifted around in her seat so many times that she’d lost count.  _Trust Sirius to be the last one down to breakfast on today of all days._  
  
Emma sat across from her grinning stupidly. Lily, who was still oblivious to Kirsty’s plans, kept on shooting the two of them looks of high intrigue.  
  
Suddenly, just when Kirsty thought she would burst with impatience, she saw Sirius appear at the entrance to the Great Hall. He stood smiling broadly at someone to his left, who was just out of Kirsty sight.  _Why is he dawdling?_  Kirsty internally whined. It was almost as if he was purposefully making her suffer.  
  
However, when Sirius made his way towards the Gryffindor table, it was not the joyous moment that Kirsty had been hoping for. Because standing next to him with her hand tightly clasped within his was Debbie. A simple gesture that signified a new union for Sirius, felt to Kirsty like an icy hand performing a death grip around her heart. It took Emma much longer to process the scene in front of her, but slowly the excited grin melted away from her face.   
  
As much as Kirsty wished to kid herself that all might not be as it seemed, she knew that any attempt to do so would be fruitless.  
  
By the time Sirius and Debbie reached the group, Debbie had one arm wrapped around Sirius’ waist, pulling him in close to her, and the other pressed possessively against his chest. Both of them looked flushed with happiness. Feeling sick with jealousy, Kirsty remained staring hard at the table, pretending not to have noticed their arrival.  
  
“Morning, guys,” greeted Sirius jovially.  
  
“Morning,” chipped in Debbie, sounding nauseously bright and chirpy.   
  
A hush had developed over the whole table, and Kirsty cautiously looked up at her friends to see them exchanging anxious glances.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, looking extremely puzzled by the silence that had greeted him and his partner. “Well, I guess there’s no point in hiding it any longer,” he announced, giving Debbie an affectionate squeeze. “You guys are going to have to get used to seeing Debbie around a lot more often, because she’s graciously agreed to be my girlfriend.” Sirius beamed and kissed Debbie softly on her forehead.  
  
Nobody deigned to give Sirius a response because instead all heads had swivelled around to gaze at Kirsty, the looks on their faces a mixture of shock and apology. Not liking the feeling of being on show and feeling sicker by the minute. Kirsty got to her feet. She didn’t care how conspicuous it looked, she just had to get out of there.  
  
“I’ll be back in a minute,” she muttered feebly as she dashed passed a bemused looking Sirius and ran out of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grabs hold of pillow and shields herself from various hurtling objects*. I’m sorry! Actually, I’m not mwahahahaha! Hmm, so what’s going to happen now? 
> 
> Avery’s line: ‘there’s something wrong with that level of perfection, it needs to be violated’ is courtesy of Chuck Bass from Gossip Girl, and a lot of how Rosier acts/speaks was inspired by Chuck too. 
> 
> I hope no one was offended by the Slytherin conversation. I felt that it needed to be in there to show that these young men are capable and willing of doing horrific things. It made me shudder writing it, so I hope I didn’t make you all too uncomfortable (although that was sort of the point).
> 
> Okay, try not to hate me too much (if that’s possible) and I hope you enjoyed it. I would be over the moon if you took the time to review, thanks for reading! xx


	20. Chapter Twenty - The Curious Incident Of Two Wet Gryffindors In A Dormitory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter break is fast approaching and the gang decides to let off a little steam...

Throughout March, Lily’s nights were plagued with high-pitched wails, uncontrollable sobs, never-ending rants, murderous tendencies and an overwhelming desire to sleep in the boys’ dormitory. And the reason for all this was that Hayley was spending her nights in the Gryffindor girls’ dormitory.   
  
It was probable that Lily would have been able to cope with the sleepless nights if Hayley had been the only culprit. However, much to Lily’s dismay, Kirsty had decided that she wanted to be in on the act too.   
  
Therefore,  _every_  night, Lily was forced to listen to Hayley’s continuously changing opinions of Remus, and Kirsty’s incessant rants about Debbie and Sirius. Lily would then respond with any counselling she deemed fit as well as expertly avoiding giving any damning opinion of the Marauders in question.  
  
It was the nights that she spent sitting up with Hayley that gave Lily the severest of her headaches. Hayley’s rapid mood swings and emotional surges where Remus was concerned were dizzying. At least Kirsty’s topic of conversation remained consistent: death to Debbie Swain.  
  
If it hadn’t been for Emma’s support over the last few weeks, Lily was sure that she would have cracked long before now. She and Emma took turns to council their two friends, so that they could each catch a substantial amount of sleep.   
  
Thankfully, as the end of March drew nearer Kirsty and Hayley’s night-time tirades came to an end and the dark bags under Lily and Emma’s eyes were given the opportunity to heal at last.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Crazy. That was how she felt and that was how she was acting. Crazy. Why couldn’t she move past this? In the past, two weeks had always been a sufficient amount of time for Kirsty to get over the steeling away of a crush by another girl, but not this time.   
  
Maybe it was the insult of Debbie being the one who had lured Sirius away. If it were a more deserving girl then Kirsty probably would have been over it long ago.  _Why did Sirius have to fall for such an infuriating bitch?_  she asked herself.  _Couldn’t he see what she was like?_  Kirsty was positively certain that she had never met anybody whom she detested so much, apart from a Slytherin or two.  
  
It wasn’t merely the arrival of Debbie as Sirius’ girlfriend that plagued Kirsty’s mind day and night, however, but rather the unfortunate timing of the entire affair. Kirsty couldn’t escape the possibility that if she had acted sooner or if Debbie had acted slower then it could have been Kirsty who was draped possessively over Sirius’ arm.  
  
The latter, however, was too painful a notion to consider at length. The idea of losing a guy through another girl snatching him away was always to be preferred over the realisation that it was by fault of your own ineffectualness to act in time.  
  
Therefore, Kirsty went back to occupying her mind with less harmful thoughts. Scrambling around the dormitory, she eventually found the items she required. She pulled the parchment and quill towards her and started furiously to scribble away.  
  


*

  
  
When Emma arrived in the dormitory twenty minutes later, Kirsty hastily swept everything off her bed to hide the evidence. As Emma threw back the hangings around Kirsty’s four-poster bed it was to find Kirsty innocently perusing a book.   
  
“What on Earth have you been doing up here for the last half an hour?” Emma’s voice tailed off as she frowned at something over Kirsty’s head.  
  
_Bugger_ , thought Kirsty, knowing full well what it was that had occupied Emma’s attention and realising that in her haste she had forgotten to get rid of the most incriminating piece of evidence.   
  
“Well, haven’t you been productive?” observed Emma, looking to Kirsty like she was finding it hard to fight off a smirk.   
  
Emma walked over to where Kirsty had stuck the parchment up on the wall and picked up a dart that was stuck in it. She examined it in wonder before carefully discarding it and took to examining the piece of parchment in depth. “It’s not a very good likeness,” she noted with a teasing smile.  
  
Kirsty scowled. In her opinion, the picture captured Debbie perfectly. Kirsty had given the drawing the heading of ‘ _The Girl Fiend_ ’. In the drawing, Debbie’s hair was full of snakes forcing Kirsty to give it a caption of ‘ _Slytherin in disguise_ ’. Debbie’s nails had been transfigured into claws, which Kirsty described as being ‘ _ideal for boyfriend snatching_ ’. Debbie’s freckles had been cruelly exaggerated and Kirsty had drawn a picture of a Snitch right before Debbie’s apparently flailing arms with the caption beside it being: ‘ _Where is the Snitch? I can’t see it. I_ can’t  _see it_. Lastly, in dress, Kirsty had made her caricature wear a skirt that was too short and a top that was very low cut, and no caption was needed here to know what it was that she was insinuating.   
  
“Kirst, I’m getting worried about you,” declared Emma, turning back to gaze at Kirsty in pity.  
  
“Well, you needn’t be, it’s very therapeutic,” quipped Kirsty in response.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and came to sit down on the bed beside her. “I wanted you to end up with Sirius too, you know, but he’s with her now, you have to accept that. Plus, she’s not as bad as you think she is.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” admitted Kirsty. “She’s much, much worse!”  
  
“Kirsty,” said Emma sternly. Kirsty shot her a mischievous grin. “You really need to take your mind off Debbie,” Emma informed her. “I’ll tell you what, why don’t you come down to the common room for a bit? There’s only me, Sam and Remus down there and I know they’d be happy to see you.”  
  
“And what will you and Sam be doing?” asked Kirsty suspiciously.  
  
“Keeping at least five feet apart,” replied Emma dryly.   
  
Kirsty laughed. “Okay, I might grace them with my presence.”  
  
“Glad to hear it,” said Emma, getting up and making to go.  
  
“You know, you still haven’t told me how it is that Remus knows about me liking Sirius.”  
  
“Haven’t I?” asked Emma, continuing to be evasive where this particular question was concerned.   
  
Emma descended the stairs leaving Kirsty to holler after her, “Or who else knows about it for that matter!”  
  
But Emma either didn’t hear her or didn’t deign to give her a reply, and from experience Kirsty suspected it was the latter.  
  
With a resigned shrug of her shoulders, Kirsty got up off the bed and followed her friend down to the common room.  
  


*

  
  
Kirsty spent an enjoyable evening in the company of Remus, Emma and Sam. For the most part, they just engaged in idle chatter, and not once was the subject of Sirius and Debbie (nor Remus and Hayley for that matter) breached. Later on, Peter and Heather even came over to join them, giving the small group ample opportunity to get to know Peter’s girlfriend better.   
  
Kirsty had to admit that she was extremely impressed with Heather, and she had already started to like her a great deal (which is a lot more than could be said for the girlfriend of a certain other Marauder). Heather was very petite and just came short of Peter’s height of five foot, five inches. Her dirty blonde hair was cut into smart bob and framed a face with rosy cheeks and a small chin dimple. However, as soon as Kirsty first heard her speak she was disposed to like her because of her mild Scottish accent.  
  
Towards the end of the night, the proceedings became significantly more subdued. Emma and Sam were engaged in a game of Gobstones, eagerly egged on by both Peter and Heather, and Remus was finishing his Charms homework. This left Kirsty, alone and thoughtful, sitting on the sofa, curled up in a foetal position and distractedly chewing her nails.   
  
Remus, no doubt growing distracted by such mouse-like nibbling, set his parchment down and addressed Kirsty, “Kirst, if you want to do something productive then I suggest that you go to the library and take a book out for me.”  
  
It was not a request, Kirsty realised; it was a direct order. And Kirsty, still acting a little wary in Remus’ presence since their argument, happily obliged.  
  
After taking note of the book he required she headed out of the common room, glad of having a task to occupy herself with.  
  


*

  
  
Kirsty tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk as she waited for Madame Pince to retrieve the Charms textbook. Seriously, how long did it take to fetch a simple book?   
  
While she was huffing and puffing with boredom, Kirsty heard a loud bang from amongst the rows of bookshelves behind her. She swivelled around to see that the bookshelf at the far end of the row shuddered as if suffering from the aftermath of an impact.   
  
Deciding that she had nothing better to do, and feeling just a tad curious, Kirsty went to investigate. As soon as she set eyes upon the cause of the bang, however, Kirsty wished with all her heart that she had stayed put.  
  
There they were, the two people that ran through her mind more than most just lately, Sirius and Debbie, and at present Debbie had Sirius pushed up against the bookshelf.  
  
Debbie’s tongue had slipped inside Sirius’ mouth and his had done likewise because a ravenous wrestle for domination was now taking place. Debbie’s hands roamed over Sirius’ chest and followed a meandering trail up to his shaggy, dark hair. Her hand cupped the back of his neck and brought him closer to her. Sirius’ hands were likewise as busy. One hand tightly gripped her waist and the other repeatedly ran teasingly up and down the length of Debbie’s thigh.   
  
It was like watching a train wreck – blurry, intense, horrifying and morbidly fascinating – and Kirsty couldn’t tear herself away.   
  
“Miss White!” shouted the screeching voice of Madame Pince, and Kirsty started guiltily.  
  
As she turned to flee the envy inducing scene, Kirsty heard a sound that was not too unlike a plunger being removed from a sink, and she hurriedly scuttled over to the librarian’s desk.  
  
She had to get out of there. She had to go before she saw anything else, or worse, before Sirius decided to investigate her presence in the library. Signing out the book, she gripped it tightly to her chest and practically ran out into the corridor.  
  


*

  
  
When Kirsty arrived back in the safe confines of her common room, she threw the Charms book down onto the coffee table and collapsed in a depressed heap on the sofa.  
  
“What’s wrong now?” asked Remus exasperatedly, reaching over for the book.  
  
“Sirius and Debbie were in there,” she grumbled.  
  
“You’re going to have to get used to seeing them together, you know,” Remus informed her.  
  
“I know, but they were doing  _stuff_ ,” she said, unable to erase the image from her memory.  
  
“Oh,” replied Remus, looking stunned. “I’m sorry, Kirst,” he eventually declared in earnest.  
  
“Not half as sorry as I am,” admitted Kirsty, pulling a cushion on top of her chest and hugging it tightly to her.  
  


*

  
  
Over the following week, Kirsty was unable to lay eyes on Sirius without reliving the scene in the library, and she certainly couldn’t lay eyes on Sirius and Debbie together without thinking about it.   
  
Everywhere she turned, they seemed to be there, taunting her. Whoever it was that said that time healed all had obviously never been in love with Sirius Black.  
  


*

  
  
Kirsty pelted down the corridors, her denim bag hanging precariously off her shoulder, a piece of toast rammed between her teeth, her tie hanging loose around her neck and her arms flailing madly as she attempted to shove her arm through her cloak sleeve. It was Tuesday morning and she was late. All of the seventh year Gryffindor girls had somehow managed to oversleep that morning and chaos had ensued.   
  
Kirsty’s morning in particular had been disastrous. She had been the last one to wake up, her shower had been cold, her wand hid from her for several agonising minutes and when she dived passed Dumbledore into the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast she was pretty sure he thought her a woman possessed.  
  
Slowing down into a fast-paced walk, Kirsty took the time to address her appearance. Finally, taking a few much needed deep breaths, she pushed open the door into the Ancient Runes classroom.  
  
“Sorry I’m late, Professor,” she exclaimed as she swung into the classroom.  
  
Professor Typicus looked up and acknowledged her with a curt nod; he was still rummaging through some papers on his desk so it didn’t look like she’d missed too much.  
  
Automatically, Kirsty walked down the aisle between the desks to take up her seat beside Sirius. She stopped dead as she approached, however, because someone else was in her seat. Debbie. Kirsty was silently fuming; she looked around the room for Debbie’s unoccupied seat and made eye contact with a very sympathetic looking Emma. Trying hard to be the bigger person in all this, Kirsty walked passed her usual seat and sat down in Debbie’s seat at the very front of the class.   
  
As she threw down all of her stuff, not caring very much where it landed, she cast a disapproving look Sirius’ way. Sirius, however, was too involved in canoodling with Debbie to notice. Gritting her teeth, Kirsty started to pull her stuff out of her bag.   
  
“It looks like we’ve been cast aside for the sake of a much better offer,” observed someone dryly from beside her. Kirsty turned, startled and distracted, to find herself face to face with Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Matt Higgins.   
  
Kirsty grinned bashfully, all thoughts of dragging Debbie out of her seat by her hair suddenly subsiding. She could feel herself blushing underneath his friendly gaze.   
  
Matt Higgins was the Ravenclaw dream date. Every house seemed to have one (Sirius being Gryffindors of course), and Kirsty, in less than a few seconds, had been thrown from the side of one into the path of the other. She certainly did well when it came to Ancient Runes partners.   
  
Matt was tall and muscular, and James had taken to nicknaming him as ‘The Wall’ in all of his Quidditch tactic talks. He had thick, jet black hair, bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin that suited him well.   
  
In order to repay him for making the effort to strike up a conversation with her, Kirsty captured him in easy conversation. Lucky for her, that day’s lesson consisted of textbook work so she and Matt were able to talk more than they would be able to in a normal lesson.  
  
Kirsty found herself thoroughly enjoying his company. With Quidditch as a common interest between them, they never ran dry of conversation. He even went as far to say how much he admired her Quidditch skills (which definitely got him into Kirsty’s good books, considering the terrible outcome of Gryffindor’s last match).   
  
Things went so well between them that by the end of the lesson they were still immersed in deep conversation. As they left the classroom together, Kirsty became aware of Sirius’ intense gaze pinned upon them. Debbie was even trying to immerse him in conversation, but Sirius didn’t seem to notice. As Kirsty strutted past him with Matt by her side, she couldn’t help but feel a little glow of triumph.  
  
Kirsty leant against the wall outside the classroom as Matt finished telling her about his experiences during the Quidditch World Cup four years ago.   
  
“Eh hem,” the sound of someone clearing their throat emanated from behind Matt. Kirsty and Matt both looked around to see Sirius standing nearby with his arms folded, looking pointedly in Kirsty’s direction.  
  
Sirius acknowledged Matt with a clipped greeting and a small, jerking nod of his head. Matt’s greeting also followed a similar pattern.   
  
“May I have a word with you?” Sirius enquired of Kirsty.  
  
Frowning at him, and still angry with him for sitting with Debbie instead of her, Kirsty replied shortly, “Not at this minute, no.”  
  
Matt’s gaze flitted between the two of them, looking increasingly more uncomfortable. Kirsty had a feeling that it was the scowl that Sirius was aiming his way that finally prompted Matt to say, “No, Kirsty. It’s okay. I’ve got to get going now anyway. It was great talking to you; I’ll see you again sometime.” And with that he swiftly departed, leaving Kirsty feeling extremely wrong footed and even more annoyed with Sirius.  
  
Sirius now stood before her, triumph plastered all over his smug face.   
  
“Come on then,” she demanded angrily. “Out with it.”  
  
Taking a more subservient stance, Sirius beseeched her, “Listen, I’m sorry about not sitting with you in there today.”  
  
“No, you’re not,” snapped Kirsty. “If you were sorry then you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.”  
  
“Debbie was already sitting in your seat when I got in there,” he began to explain. “She thought it would be nice as she hardly ever gets to see me during lesson time. What was I supposed to do? Manhandle her back into her own seat?”  
  
“You could have told her to move,” argued Kirsty, pushing herself away from the wall and coming to stand before Sirius with her arms crossed. “Plus, from what I’ve seen you have no qualms about manhandling Debbie anywhere.”  
  
Sirius’ brow furrowed, and he tilted his head to the side as if putting Kirsty under scrutiny. “Do you not like Debbie?” he suddenly blurted out.  
  
Frustrated that Sirius had somehow hit the nail straight on the head, but being unable and unwilling to confess as much, Kirsty hastily dodged the question. “I don’t like her stealing my seat,” she grumbled.   
  
“Well, you didn’t seem all that bothered to me,” sniped Sirius. “You rallied pretty well. Tell me,” he demanded of her, “is it true that Matt gurgles like a clogged up drain when he laughs?”  
  
“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” exclaimed Kirsty in exasperation as Sirius allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction. “You’re so immature! If you didn’t like me talking with Matt then you only have yourself to blame.”  
  
“I can’t imagine he had anything interesting to talk about,” said Sirius, continuing with his tirade of obscene insults.  
  
“Actually,” announced Kirsty, challenging Sirius with a profound wish of wiping the smile off his face, “he’s very easy and fun to talk to, and I think he’s a really nice guy, which is more than can be said for the present company I keep.”  
  
Sirius’ mouth transformed into a small sneer and he adopted a defensive hand on hip stance. “I just don’t trust him, that’s all.”  
  
“Well, thanks for the input, but what business is it of yours who I do or do not speak to? You are not my brother and you’re certainly not my boyfriend so it’s not your job to protect me!”  
  
“Fine,” growled Sirius, his eyes narrowed as he stared with uncharacteristic coolness into Kirsty’s blazing brown eyes.   
  
A stalemate ensued, with both of them feeling just as angry and as jealous as the other did. They were standing, inches apart, simply staring defiantly into the other’s eyes when Debbie arrived.  
  
Sneaking up behind Sirius, Debbie draped herself lavishly around Sirius’ shoulders and planted a swift kiss behind his earlobe. “Hey,” she greeted him breathily, after having been away from him for a grand total of five minutes.   
  
Kirsty consciously had to tighten her facial muscles to prevent herself from pulling an ugly face at Debbie.  
  
“We only have a few minute left before we have to get to next lesson,” whinged Debbie. “And I’m in desperate need of a broom cupboard session.” She nibbled Sirius’ neck. Instead of swatting her away like an irritating mosquito, however, Sirius revelled in a small smile of ecstasy. “You don’t mind if I steal him away do you, Kirsty?” asked Debbie, trying to look at Kirsty in what would have been an innocent gaze if it hadn’t been for the vindictive sneer on Debbie’s face.  
  
“Not in the slightest,” replied Kirsty, pretending to be all sweetness and light, but in reality gritting her teeth and trying to swallow down her bubbling jealousy.  
  
Sirius leant his head back and whispered something in Debbie’s ear. Looking slightly disappointed, but nodding anyway, Debbie removed herself from Sirius and walked off down the corridor.  
  
Kirsty swallowed hard at the thought of what Sirius could have just asked Debbie to go and do. Go and get the broom cupboard ready perhaps with a few upturned buckets. Trapped by her own thoughts, Kirsty was unable to mask her hurt sufficiently enough by the time Sirius had turned back to face her.  
  
Sirius gazed at her in earnest, puzzlement, intrigue and something else present in his intense gaze as he stared down at her. Feeling herself growing hot and flustered, Kirsty tried to refrain from meeting his eye.  
  
“Kirst,” he began, his voice a soft croon that she could never remember hearing before. And for that she was sorry because the delicate thrum of his voice was awakening the strangest of sensations within her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she cut him off. She didn’t exactly know why she stopped him, but a deep fear of what he was about to say developed within her. “You better go,” she informed him. “Debbie won’t like you keeping her waiting.” And before he could say anything else, Kirsty turned her back to him and headed off to Potions.  
  
She hadn’t got far, however, when Emma caught up with her.  
  
“What the hell was all that?” she demanded, sounding awe inspired.  
  
“All what?” replied Kirsty, feeling downtrodden.  
  
“You and Sirius. I seriously didn’t know whether you were going to duel or rip each other’s clothes off!”  
  
“Excuse me?” asked Kirsty, feeling genuinely perplexed.  
  
Emma halted in her tracks and grabbed hold of Kirsty’s arm to make her stop too. “Are you serious? You really didn’t notice? There was so much heat between you two back there that it was like an inferno.” Kirsty raised her eyebrows at Emma, convinced that she was jesting. “I’m serious!” laughed Emma. “It was amazing to watch.”  
  
“Well, it didn’t feel amazing,” grumbled Kirsty. “Sirius was being a complete arse and he was unbelievably rude to Matt.”  
  
“Hmm, I wonder what he could possibly have against Matt,” speculated Emma, her voice teasing.  
  
“What are you trying to suggest?” asked Kirsty, pretty sure she knew where Emma was going with this.  
  
“That there’s a slight possibility that Sirius is jealous,” announced Emma, acting rather coy.  
  
Kirsty scoffed. “Yeah, right! Thanks for the effort of trying to make me feel better, Em, but there’s only one jealous person around here and that’s me. Plus, even if it were true, Sirius can’t care that much because he’s gone off with Debbie now.”  
  
“Off where?” demanded Emma, setting off at a slow gait yet again.  
  
“Broom cupboard,” said Kirsty.  
  
“Classy,” observed Emma dryly. “Anyway,” began Emma, hitting Kirsty playfully in the arm. “What was all that between you and Matt? Don’t tell me you’re falling for him now after all the anguish you’ve given me over Sirius.”  
  
Kirsty sighed. “I wish I was falling for him, but unfortunately and annoyingly Sirius is still refusing to relinquish the occupation within my head. Matt was just a nice distraction.”   
  
However, Matt was a distraction that Kirsty would never have the good luck of encountering again. A couple of days later in their next Ancient Runes lesson, Debbie was to be found back in her usual place beside Matt, and Sirius invitingly pulled Kirsty’s chair out for her as soon as she arrived in the classroom.  
  
After that, things once again wet back to normal between them. Their heated discussion was forgotten and business resumed as normal. However, for Kirsty, normality meant danger because the soft, caressing tone Sirius had used to address her still haunted her and meant for some very confusing thoughts.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Peter let out a contented sigh and snaked his arm around Heather’s shoulders. In response she nestled her head into the crook of his elbow.  
  
_This is contentment_ , Peter realised. He and Heather had been going out for a month now and he honestly couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend. She was pretty, intelligent, creative, kind and was with him for him and not because of who he was friends with.  
  
Heather had even told him of some jealous remarks that she had received upon telling people who her boyfriend was. ‘Peter, as in Peter  _Pettigrew_? As in the Marauder? Wow, you’re so lucky!’  
  
Peter had glowed with pride as Heather informed him of this. He was not one of the most popular Marauders, he knew that, but he was known and admired and that was as much as he could have asked for.  
  
Heather yawned from beside him and turned so that she could rest her cheek against his chest. He and Heather were growing more intimate by the day and soon Peter would be faced with doing the very thing that he was most apprehensive about: having his first kiss.   
  
Heather had already hinted that she was ready for this to happen, but so far Peter had always avoided the event. So far they had parted with a soft caress of the cheek, an affectionate squeeze on the arm, a hug and kisses on the nose and the cheek, but never on the lips. Unfortunately, though, he was fast running out of excuses.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to put it off before Heather got fed up of waiting. The truth was that he was frightened of disappointing her, and he also didn’t really like the idea of embarrassing himself either.  
  
“Hey, Pete, I think I’m going to get going to bed, okay?” Heather announced, yawning profusely.  
  
Peter nodded and Heather led him by the hand over to the bottom of the staircase to say goodnight.  
  
This was it. The time had come again. Peter could feel his heart in his throat. She gazed up at him expectantly, but for what felt like the hundredth time, Peter’s courage failed him yet again and Heather had to make do with a goodnight peck on the cheek. Tonight, however, Heather found it hard to mask her disappointment and she disappeared up the stairs shortly afterwards.  
  
Sighing heavily, Peter made his way morosely over to his friends by the fire.   
  
Upon seeing his defeated stance, Sirius blurted out, “You’ve still not kissed her yet, have you?”  
  
“Sirius!” Lily scolded, obviously appalled by his blatant insensitivity.   
  
“What?” asked Sirius, feigning innocence. “I was simply making a polite enquiry.”  
  
“Well, your polite enquiry has probably just made Peter feel about this big,” explained Lily, holding her thumb and forefinger and leaving the smallest of gaps between the two.  
  
“More like this embarrassed,” added Peter, stretching out his arms as far as they would go.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, mate.” Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“So, come on then,” instructed James. “Tell us what’s going on; we might be able to help.”  
  
“I’m not sure how to… I’m worried that I’ll… what if I’m—” Peter stammered, becoming flustered and anxiously wringing his hands.  
  
“You’re nervous,” supplied Remus with a kind smile.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it, Pete, we’ve all been there,” said Sam supportively.  
  
“The thing is, Wormtail,” began Sirius, acting like he was the centre of all knowledge. “You won’t ever have a chance of being a good kisser if you don’t practice. So, if you want my advice, I think you should give it a shot with Heather. And if the kiss doesn’t go so well then you could always use a memory modifying charm and keep practicing until you get it right. That way Heather will only ever remember your best kiss.”  
  
Peter grinned; he actually quite liked the sound of that idea.   
  
“Sirius, the fact that you say that so matter-of-factly worries me,” admitted Kirsty.  
  
“Why?” asked Sirius, flashing her a devilish smile.   
  
“Because it implies that you speak from experience,” she said, smirking a little.  
  
Sirius winked at the group in response to this and laughter filled the common room.  
  
“Go on, Wormtail, just go for it!” exclaimed James encouragingly.   
  
His heart beating frantically inside his chest, Peter knew that it was time for his Marauder courage to make an appearance. With a tense smile of gratitude to his group of friends, Peter headed over to the bottom of the girls’ staircase before he got the chance to change his mind.   
  
He called up the stairs for Heather and impatiently tapped his foot against the wall, hoping that she had heard him. Peter felt his heart skip a beat, however, when he heard footsteps on the stairs.   
  
Peter broke into an uncontrollable grin when Heather appeared in front of him. Her hair was ever so slightly tousled and she wore a pair of flannel pyjamas.   
  
She yawned. “Pete, what’s going on?” she asked, looking curious despite her sleepy nature.  
  
“Come on,” he instructed, grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her out of the common room, ignoring the kissing faces that Sirius and James were pulling at them as they departed.  
  
It was a lot chillier outside in the corridor than in the common room and Peter saw Heather shiver. Taking full responsibility for the fact that he had dragged her out there, Peter took of his cloak and draped it around her shoulders.   
  
She smiled gratefully at him and Peter found himself acting on impulse and sweeping her overhanging fringe away from her eyes. “Listen,” he began, his throat hoarse, “I’m sorry about earlier and all those other times come to that.” He let out a calming breath. “It’s just that I was nervous about, you know, kissing you.”  
  
“You are so unbelievably sweet, Peter Pettigrew,” Heather informed him, smiling her sweet smile and gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. “You needn’t be worried,” she soothed, “after all, practice makes perfect, right?” A mischievous glint glistened in her eyes.  
  
Peter laughed. “You sounded scarily like Padfoot then.”  
  
Heather chuckled too. “You know, one day you’re going to have to tell me the story behind those cutesy nicknames of yours.”  
  
The palpitations of Peter’s heart grew more intense as he stood on the precipice of the very thing that had been troubling him for weeks. He gave Heather a little half smile and replied, “Not right now though. I’m afraid that I have more pressing matters to attend to.”   
  
With a courage that was only akin to when he was pulling pranks with the Marauders, Peter’s lips were on hers before Heather even had a chance to prepare herself. It was a sensation that Peter was unable to compare to anything else. His mouth moved softly against Heather’s and her lips willingly complied with the slow dance.   
  
He pulled away a broad grin plastered on his face. Peter’s glee was elevated by the fact that Heather looked equally euphoric.   
  
“Now, let’s get on with some practicing, shall we?” she asked, jovially.  
  
She leaned in towards him once again and Peter was only too happy to oblige.  
  


\--------------

  
  
With the Easter break came the first tantalising rays of sunlight and the dawning of Spring. Warmth began to spread around the castle and grounds, and the sunshine had put everyone in a much better mood.   
  
Making the most of both the sunshine and a break from their gruelling schoolwork the seventh year Gryffindors along with Hayley, Heather and Debbie could be found on the first Saturday of the holidays out by the lake, basking in the sun’s rays.  
  
James, never one to pass up an opportunity, was using the fine weather as an ideal excuse to gain some much-needed Quidditch practice. However, he hadn’t quite banked on the rival Seekers for both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joining them.   
  
As a result of this (much to Kirsty’s delight), the training exercise was instead postponed and Kirsty, James and Sam merely took to leisurely flying their brooms over the lake.   
  
It was a day of high spirits, so much so that Hayley and Remus even deigned to say hello to each other and Kirsty managed to exchange a few pleasant words with Debbie and didn’t become overwhelmed with all-consuming jealousy when she and Sirius sat kissing under the oak tree.   
  
Currently, all of the Quidditch players were flying high above the ground (the non-Gryffindors included) and they were engaging in a friendly game of throw and catch. Lily, Hayley, Peter and Heather sat on the bank dipping their feet into the cool lapping water, screaming a few seconds later when their feet became ice-cold. From what Kirsty could see, it seemed as if they were having a competition in who could keep their feet in the longest. Emma and Sirius, however, were simply stood at the lakeside with their arms crossed and their heads together chatting away. Kirsty highly suspected that they were coming up with some new material for their Quidditch commentary.  
  
Kirsty had only had her feet placed firmly on the ground for a few minutes when Sirius came running up to her.   
  
“Kirst, can I have a go on your broom?” he begged.  
  
Kirsty opened her mouth to reply, but James cut her off as he touched down beside her. “Sorry, Padfoot, but only the Quidditch players are allowed on the brooms.”  
  
“Killjoy,” muttered Sirius, scowling over at James.   
  
“This was initially supposed to be a Quidditch practice if you remember rightly, Padfoot, that was until your beloved gate crashed it,” grumbled James, throwing a dark look over at Debbie.  
  
Kirsty had to mask a triumphant grin; it was nice to know that James was on her side when it came to Debbie.  
  
“All right then,” argued Sirius, turning his challenging gaze away from James and pinning his eyes on Kirsty with a devilish smirk. “How about you give me a ride instead?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Kirsty, and Kirsty was not so naïve as to miss the deliberate innuendo.  
  
“Fine,” she relented haughtily, taking a deliberate swipe at Sirius with her broom as she swung it round off her shoulder.  
  
“Sorry,” he apologised, watching as she swung her leg over the handle. “Just couldn’t resist.”  
  
“You’re a downright rogue, Sirius Black,” she reprimanded.  
  
“Ah, but you love me for it! Now, hurry up I want to feel the wind in my hair.” Sirius leapt onto the back of the broom and shuffled up its length to press himself deliberately up against Kirsty’s back. Not that Kirsty was complaining of course, it had been a while since she’d been in such close proximity to Sirius and she hadn’t realised just quite how much she’d missed it.  
  
Kirsty kicked off hard from the ground but almost swerved into the tree when Sirius’ hands came up to hold onto her waist.   
  
They spent a pleasant few minutes drifting high above the lake, chatting away just as easily as they’d always done. In such a scenario, it was almost possible for Kirsty to forget that Sirius had a girlfriend.  
  
Kirsty, however, soon grew bored of the sereneness and decided to liven things up a bit. Gripping hard onto the broom handle with both her hands and knees, she prepared for performing the move that she had pulled off in her last Quidditch match.   
  
Tilting all of her weight to one side, she flipped the broom over onto its back in a highly successful sloth grip roll. Sirius was powerless to resist the pull of gravity and within moments, he went tumbling down into the lake with an almighty splash.  
  
As Kirsty swung herself back upright, Sirius’ head broke the surface of the water and he came up spluttering and cursing her name. Kirsty was laughing so hard that she was in danger of losing her grip and joining Sirius herself.   
  
Distracted by her mirth, Kirsty had allowed her broom to drift downwards. Sirius, seeking his revenge, took advantage of Kirsty’s incapacitation, wrapped his hand around her ankle and yanked it down… hard.  
  
Before Kirsty had time to register what had just happened she was plummeting head first down into the lake’s icy depths.   
  
The air was wiped from her lungs as the freezing water crashed into her chest. With one powerful and frantic kick of her legs Kirsty propelled herself up to the surface, relief flooding over her as her lungs were inflated with oxygen.   
  
The laughter that had resounded around the grounds upon Sirius’ meeting with the lake was doubled when Kirsty’s sodden form appeared, with her hair plastered to her face.  
  
As Kirsty treaded water trying to sort out her hair, Sirius looked at her with a stupid grin lighting up the whole of his face. Annoyed beyond belief, Kirsty shoved him backwards back into the water and started to swim to shore.   
  
Her clothes felt like a deadweight as she scrambled up the bank, and Sirius, who was performing lengthy strokes through the water behind her, seemed to be tiring from the sheer weight of his waterlogged clothes.   
  
Emma grabbed Kirsty’s hand and helped pulled her to her feet, all the while tears of laughter were streaming down her face. As soon as Kirsty joined them all back on dry land and Sirius was dragged out of the water by James, Remus kindly and thoughtfully threw Kirsty his cloak to cover herself up with.   
  
Sirius stripped off his shirt and proceeded to wring it out, causing a small puddle to form by his feet. Kirsty had embarrassedly to avert her eyes from Sirius’ naked torso, and she could feel her cheeks start to burn. She made the mistake of catching Emma’s teasing eye and the glowing of her cheeks intensified. Debbie, however, looked positively delighted at the sight of a half-naked Sirius. Kirsty judged by Debbie’s wide-eyed expression that she had never seen Sirius topless before, and Kirsty allowed herself a little glow of triumph at the fact that she had, numerous times.  
  
When his shirt had been wrung out, Sirius draped it back over himself, not bothering to button it up. Kirsty swore that if he then went on to wring out his trousers then she would then spontaneously combust with embarrassment and lust.   
  
Thankfully, though, Kirsty was saved from a fiery end and Sirius instead began to shake himself dry rather like a dog. The only problem with such a method was that it succeeded in showering all those in the close vicinity with small spots of water.  
  
Debbie in particular did not look amused by the fact that Sirius had proceeded to shake himself dry when he knew full well that she would be in the firing line.   
  
“You’re an arse, do you know that?” Kirsty shot at Sirius, feigning anger and having to try immensely hard to keep her smile in check.  
  
“Hey! You started it, White!” he shot back, grinning broadly.   
  
“Don’t like the taste of your own potion eh, Kirst?” asked Peter, bending over with giggles once again.

   Kirsty starting casting a drying charm on herself, but her clothes were so sodden that it was seeming to have little effect and was taking a long time.  
  
“Maybe you two should just go and get changed?” suggested Lily helpfully, watching Kirsty’s failing drying charm and biting her lip to contain her smirk.  
  
“Genius idea,” said Kirsty sarcastically. She then set off, leaving all of her friends to laugh to their hearts content upon her departure.  
  
The sound of squelching footsteps coming up behind her suggested that Sirius was following her lead and going in search of something dryer to wear.  
  
He caught up to her and draped his dripping arm around her sodden shoulder. “Well, that was fun!” he exclaimed, wiping a droplet of water from his eyebrow. Kirsty narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, it was for me at least. I just can’t believe that not only do I get to boast that Kirsty White took me for a ride but also that I got her wet!”  
  
Kirsty whipped her head round to stare at him. Sirius was already laughing uncontrollably to himself and Kirsty tried and failed to contain her own gurgle of laughter. Even though he knew she had found it funny, Kirsty couldn’t grace him with a reply and so instead she shoved him hard once again, and this time she had enough force to knock him sideways to the ground.   
  
Kirsty ran away from him, shrieking with laughter and Sirius jumped to his feet and chased after her, their squelching footsteps echoing around the grounds.   
  


\--------------

  
  
Sirius still found himself emitting random gurgles of laughter as he stood in his dormitory getting out of his sodden clothes. He couldn’t believe how much fun he’d had that afternoon, and he knew that it was all down to Kirsty. That was the difference he found between Kirsty and Debbie. Debbie had the appearance of being more fun, but it was Kirsty who actually did the deeds. He loved the banter that he and Kirsty shared and knew that she secretly loved receiving innuendos from him, as much as he liked giving them at least.   
  
It took Sirius a while and several hops around the room but he eventually managed to pull off his sopping jeans. With this task now finally achieved Sirius stripped himself of all clothes and dried himself off. When he was dry, he tied the towel around his waist and rummaged through his trunk for some clothes.   
  
A creaking on the stairs made Sirius jump and he hastily grabbed the first pair of boxer shorts that he could find and dived behind his bed hangings to put them on.   
  
By the time Sirius had emerged with them on, the footsteps on the stairs had become more prominent and he had just gone back to his trunk when Kirsty appeared in the doorway.  
  
The steady heat of embarrassment appeared on Sirius’ neck at being caught in such a clothing disadvantage. It was nothing, however, compared to the embarrassed hue that spread rapidly up his neck upon taking in Kirsty’s appearance.  
  
There she stood in the doorway to his dormitory, towel drying her hair, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and her bra. Sirius gulped and his hand flew to his neck and he rubbed it along his skin as if trying to erase his embarrassment.   
  
Kirsty also looked a little out of sorts when she took in Sirius’ indecent apparel. She coughed, clearing her throat. “Erm, I thought my purple t-shirt might be up here somewhere, have you seen it?” she asked, her eyes boring into Sirius’, in what Sirius guessed was an attempt to refrain from looking at his almost completely naked body.   
  
Sirius was finding it incredibly hard to form a response, he knew that his eyes must be blatantly scrutinising Kirsty’s body and yet he couldn’t stop himself from staring. His eyes fixated on her cleavage and slim waist and his hand itched to go and run along her curves. He knew that seeing Kirsty normally sent his body into a frenzy, but who knew that seeing her in just a bra could facilitate such a physical yearning in him.   
  
“Sirius?” Kirsty prompted.  
  
“Oh, right, no, sorry, Kirst. I don’t think I’ve seen it,” he replied, having to take extra care not to stumble over his words.  
  
“Sirius,” Kirsty repeated again, this time her voice sounding like a mixture between amusement, annoyance and offence. “I’m up here.”  
  
“What?” asked Sirius, looking rather gormless as he forced his head to snap up and look at Kirsty’s face rather than her breasts.  
  
Kirsty let out a small, embarrassed chuckle. “What’s wrong with you?” she inquired. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen me in my bra before.”  
  
“I haven’t,” Sirius admitted with a puzzled frown.  
  
“You’ve seen me in a bikini top before, which is practically the same thing,” she argued.  
  
“Obviously not often enough,” claimed Sirius, flashing Kirsty his most seductive grin.   
  
Kirsty gave him a small smile back and the redness in her cheeks peeked again for a moment. As Kirsty continued to gaze at him, however, a frown formed on her face and she looked at him with utmost concern.   
  
Throwing her towel distractedly onto Sam’s bed, Kirsty made her way over to Sirius with slow, cautious strides. She stopped before him and gazed up at him with worry in her eyes. “What happened?” she asked him quietly, staring at his chest.  
  
_Shit_. Sirius inwardly cursed. He knew without following Kirsty’s eye line what it was that had captivated his attention. He hadn’t done his glamour charm.   
  
“Sirius?” she cautiously prompted.   
  
Sirius let out a sigh. He supposed that Kirsty was bound to find out about his scars at some point. “They’re from Snape’s  _Sectumsempra_  spell.”  
  
Kirsty looked up at him horrified and Sirius winced at the expression on her face. She dipped her head once again to stare transfixed at the scars that ran down from just beneath his left shoulder to the ride side of his sternum. Kirsty bit her lip and Sirius noticed her eyes mist over slightly.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sirius,” she whispered, her bottom lip giving a slight tremble.  
  
“Hey,” he soothed, grabbing a hold of both her hands and clasping them within his. “It’s not your fault.”  
  
“Of course it is!” she argued. “Snape was aiming for me.”  
  
“Kirsty,” he began in earnest. “You have no idea how glad I am that I jumped in the way of that darn spell. That day changed my life. That day changed me. I can’t imagine what would have happened if we’d never become friends on that day. I quite like my life with you around and if I have to put up with a few scars to have that then I am more than willing. Besides, it’d take a lot more to turn me into an ugly brute.”  
  
Kirsty gave a half smile, but she still looked concerned. Seeming to act on impulse, she reached her hand out towards his chest, and the next thing Sirius knew her finger was tracing a faint, unwavering line along his longest scar, which ended just underneath his boxer shorts. The tingling sensation made desire pool in the pit of Sirius’ stomach and he gave an involuntary shiver.   
  
Kirsty pulled back as if she’d been burned and gave Sirius an apologetic look. “Sorry, did that hurt?”  
  
Sirius’ eyes had glazed over with a sudden, uncontrollable lust for the infuriating young woman before him. He became overwhelmingly aware of the small distance that lay between them and the air was as clammy and as difficult to breathe as that in an inferno. Trust Kirsty to be so naïve as to mistake Sirius’ shiver of desire for one of pain.   
  
Sirius clasped her hands in his and drew Kirsty even closer towards him, she was so close now that the tips of her damp hair were expelling droplets onto his shoulder. Mimicking the line that Kirsty had said to him at the beginning of the year when his feelings for her had begun to make themselves known, Sirius murmured, “Scars don’t hurt, you idiot, they tell stories.”  
  
Kirsty gave a small giggle and Sirius was sure that his feelings of unbearable desire were being reflected in her eyes. God how he wanted to kiss her. However, there was Debbie to consider. Of course things weren’t serious between them, but he still didn’t like the idea of being a cheat. Despite how much his blood was screaming at him to snog Kirsty’s face off.   
  
_Although_ , he argued as he watched a droplet of water escape from Kirsty’s hair and make its way down her chest.  _Debbie and me never stated that we were being monogamous._    
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Sirius went in for the kill. He was momentarily distracted, however, when small snuffles of laughter emanated from Kirsty. He blinked, taking a moment to overthrow the tyrannous control of his desire. Gritting his teeth to hide his disappointment, he forced himself to ask her, “What’s up with you?”  
  
Kirsty stopped laughing and Sirius guessed by the shifty and uncomfortable look in her eye that she was well aware of the situation that she had just carelessly disrupted. “I’m sorry,” she said, sounding as if she was trying hard to keep her giggles under wraps. “It’s just that… do you perhaps care to tell me why it is that you’re wearing pink boxer shorts?”  
  
Sirius furrowed his brow, still annoyed with her beyond words for causing another missed kiss, and stared at Kirsty uncomprehendingly for a good few minutes until realisation finally dawned. Outraged, Sirius argued, “They’re not  _pink_! They’re  _purple_!”  
  
Kirsty let out another bark of laughter. “I’m sorry, Sirius, but they’re most definitely and most unarguably  _pink_ , and you know it.”  
  
A smile spread across Sirius’ face, but it had nothing to do with their argument, but rather how he could manipulate it to his advantage. He was fed up with him and Kirsty dancing around each other and settling for missed opportunities, he would show her how opportunities were meant to be taken advantage of.  
  
“I’ll give you bloody pink, White!” he growled dangerously. The next minute, before his conscience and sense had the chance to force him to reconsider, he pounced at her, knocking her clean to the floor.  
  
Tickling her ruthlessly and pinning her legs down with his own to prevent her escape, Sirius demanded of her through his bellows of mirth, “Do you concede yet? Tell me they’re purple and all this stops!”  
  
Kirsty’s breaths were coming out in wheezy gasps and still Sirius tickled her sides relentlessly. “ _Pink_!” Kirsty managed to shriek.  
  
In response, Sirius collapsed his upper body and pinned Kirsty’s arms over her head with his own; resistance was now completely futile. With his upper body now only being held inches above Kirsty’s own Sirius would guess that if he stuck out his tongue it would have no trouble making contact with Kirsty’s lips, and the urge to confirm this hypothesis was overwhelming.  
  
“Okay, okay,” surrendered Kirsty, after her many attempts to free her hands from Sirius’ vice-like grip had failed. “Let’s just agree to disagree, shall we? In my opinion they’re pink and in yours they’re purple, therefore, there is no right or wrong answer, only interpretations.” Sirius was just about to let her get away with all this until she added with a shriek of laughter, “Although only an idiot would believe they’re purple, which by the way is not all that much better than pink!”  
  
For her insolence, Sirius released the grip one of his hands had on Kirsty’s wrists and jabbed her in her side, causing her to wriggle with ticklish giggles once again.   
  
“Kidding!” she cried, finally succumbing to Sirius’ superior bargaining techniques.  
  
Sirius slid his hand back up so that it once again joined his other one at Kirsty’s wrists. They lay there for some time in complete silence, occasionally offering each other a sneaky smirk.   
  
Sirius could tell from the way that Kirsty’s eyes refused to quite meet his and the ever present embarrassed tinge on her cheeks that she knew as well as he did what was to happen next. With the charged chemistry between them reaching unthinkable levels there could be only one possible outcome to their current predicament.   
  
“You can let go of my wrists now, you know,” Kirsty informed Sirius, a small croak in her voice.  
  
“I know,” Sirius responded softly, curving his lips up devilishly.  
  
“We should probably be getting back down to the lake, otherwise the others will be thinking that we’re up to some more shenanigans,” Kirsty argued, although somewhat feebly.  
  
It was evident that Kirsty was trying to worm her way out of their current situation, but Sirius hoped that it was a wish to do the right and sensible thing rather than a true desire to get away from him.   
  
But Sirius Black no longer cared for what was right and sensible. He cared for what was wrong, reckless and pleasurable.   
  
“Well,” he began, lowering his head a fraction so that his lips really were now only millimetres from Kirsty’s, “we are getting up to some more shenanigans, although admittedly they will be significantly different and significantly…  _better_.”  
  
His body was flat on top of hers now and he could feel Kirsty’s heart doing a skittish little dance against her chest. He parted his lips and prepared to let all his hesitance and self-control over the last few months finally reap their reward.   
  
“Sirius,” Kirsty whispered, her tone one of warning, before Sirius had managed to snatch her lips within his.  
  
Her small murmur of protest, shocked Sirius and he pulled back a little. “Look, Kirst,” he reasoned, bringing his hand down and tracing it slowly down the side of her face. “This is pointless. We can no longer pretend that we don’t—”  
  
“ _Sirius_!” screeched a voice from over in the doorway.  
  
Both Sirius and Kirsty tried to scramble up from their positions so fast that it resulted in them knocking their heads together.   
  
As Sirius staggered to his feet and rushed over to placate Debbie, who looked positively murderous, Kirsty nursed her head. Just as Sirius had managed to spurt out the words ‘Debbie, it isn’t what it looks like…’ Kirsty hollered, “Ah, there’s my t-shirt!” And dived under Remus’ bed to retrieve it.  
  
“What the  _hell_  is going on here?” demanded Debbie, her voice surprisingly booming for someone so small. It took Sirius a while to answer, however, as he became momentarily distracted by Kirsty yanking the t-shirt down over her head. “Well?” prompted Debbie.  
  
Behind Debbie’s back, Kirsty drew her finger across her throat to mimic someone getting their throat slit. Sirius had to swallow his laughter as he attempted to address Debbie in all seriousness.  
  
“I’m sorry, Debs, it really isn’t what you think. We were just fooling around, you know, wrestling.”  
  
“Oh, I could see that,” she retorted with a sneer. “But I didn’t think that play wrestling involved the pair of you taking your clothes off.”  
  
“What?” Sirius laughed, trying to fob this off as an absurdity. Although, admittedly he did see how bad the whole situation must have looked.  
  
“Seriously, Debbie,” piped up Kirsty. “We were just play fighting, and I came up here looking for my t-shirt.” Debbie scoffed and glared at Kirsty. Kirsty had the grace to look embarrassed and replied, “And, seeing as I’ve found it, I’ll be getting out of your way now. Sorry, for the confusion, Debbie.”  
  
With that, Kirsty quickly dodged past the feuding couple and out of the room, leaving Sirius to shoot her a withering look of disbelief.  
  
“Are you really telling me that there is nothing going on between the two of you,” challenged Debbie.  
  
“That’s what I’m telling you,” answered Sirius, having to try immensely hard not to let out a sigh of regret.   
  
Debbie didn’t look at him, just stared down at the floor and tapped her foot.   
  
Sirius was of two minds what to do next. He yearned to walk out of there right at that moment and follow Kirsty back to her dormitory to finish what they’d just started. Nevertheless, guilt flooded over him. He was with Debbie and despite his feelings for Kirsty, Debbie didn’t deserve to be cheated on. He knew that the answer to all his problems would be just to break up with Debbie. He knew he would not miss her if she was gone, but he felt that it would be too harsh to break up with her this very second. Perhaps he could string Debbie along for a little while longer and give Kirsty time to think about what had yet again nearly occurred between them.   
  
“Are you okay?” Sirius asked Debbie, feeling concerned at how subdued she was. She only nodded in response. “I’m sorry, you know that, right?”  
  
“I know,” she admitted and raised her head to look at him. Sirius gave her a friendly smile, not liking the fact that he’d caused the hurt look in her eyes. “Promise me that nothing’s going to happen between you and Kirsty,” she begged of him.  
  
Sirius gazed at her in shock; it was as if she had read his mind. How could he promise such a thing? He swallowed hard and looked Debbie straight in the eye. “I promise.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said, in little above a whisper. She walked towards him, stood on the very tip of her toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Against his better judgement, Sirius allowed her to bring him in for the kiss. Her mouth enveloped his and whilst it was a very good kiss, Sirius couldn’t help but feel that he had just received the conciliatory prize when fifty thousand galleons had been up for grabs.  
  


\--------------

  
  
“Kirsty!”   
  
Kirsty stopped on her way out of the common room and whipped around at the sound of her name.  
  
Debbie stood at the bottom of the boys’ staircase and she didn’t look like she was about to give Kirsty an Easter egg. Kirsty fought the urge to run and instead stood her ground, preparing herself for the berating that was no doubt about to come.  
  
“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to,” Debbie told her, making her way across the common room.  
  
“Well, I was just about to go back down to the—”  
  
“Don’t play stupid,” Debbie snapped. “You know full well that I was talking about you and Sirius.”  
  
“Right,” said Kirsty slowly, determined not to show any signs of weakness. “Sorry about all that, it really was just a misunderstanding.”  
  
“Do you really think that you can win my boyfriend by flaunting yourself in front of him and rolling around on the floor?” Debbie’s tone was low, dangerous and poisonous as she stalked towards her prey.  
  
“I’ve no idea what you’re going on about,” said Kirsty simply, holding her head high with dignity.  
  
“Do you think that out of all the girls at Hogwarts he’d fall for  _you_?” Debbie spat, malice gleaming in her green eyes.  
  
“Now, hang on a minute!” protested Kirsty, not liking the direction their conversation was taking.  
  
Debbie stopped in front of her, and Kirsty found herself taking an involuntary step back. “Because, come on, let’s face, you’re really not anything special.”  
  
“Well then, if that’s the case then you really shouldn’t worry about me stealing your boyfriend,” Kirsty retorted, feeling her inner bitch about to emerge.  
  
Debbie laughed mirthlessly. “I suppose you’re right. I want you to stay away from him, White.”  
  
“I will do no such thing,” argued Kirsty. “He’s one of my best friends.”  
  
“Fine, then I want you to give me your word that you’re not falling in love with my boyfriend.”  
  
Kirsty stared at Debbie with her mouth agape. Hmm. Could she promise such a thing? Was she falling in love with Sirius? Did what had just happened between them signify love or lust? Could she really ever see herself dating Sirius?  
  
“Debbie, I can quite honestly promise you that I will never go out with Sirius Black. I’m not stupid. As far as I’m concerned you’re very welcome to him. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”  
  
And breathing heavily, Kirsty turned on her heel and left the common room, wishing that that was the one promise she had the power to break.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Sirius slumped against the wall of the boys’ staircase. Kirsty’s departing words ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to say anything? I can just feel the vibes of frustration coming off of you all :p! Thanks so much for reading and please take the time to review! Xx


	21. Chapter Twenty One - Who Said That Beauty And The Beast Was Just A Fairytale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flame is rekindled between Hayley and Remus before it's once again extinguished in a downpour. Will the secret that holds the key to their happiness finally be unravelled?

“No!”  
  
“Come on, just put it on,” pleaded Emma.  
  
“No, I refuse!”  
  
“Why?” asked Emma, perplexed.  
  
“Because my gut’s telling me that this is some sort of trap.”  
  
“What? Don’t be ridiculous. As long as the zip’s all the way down and you avoid the netting then you should get it on fine,” explained Emma matter-of-factly.  
  
“No,” fumed Hayley, stamping her foot with impatience and gritting her teeth against the stupidity in the room, “I meant that you lot are planning something, something that involves me, Remus and a contrived happy ending.”  
  
“You forgot about the dress, the drink and the party,” quipped Kirsty, earning herself dirty looks from both Lily and Emma.  
  
All Hayley’s suspicions had finally been confirmed. Ever since she had heard that Lily and James were planning some sort of get together in the Room of Requirement she had been sceptical. Then today the girls dragged her up to their dormitory and presented her with a gorgeous party dress that they just happened to have lying around.  
  
“Look,” began Lily with a bite of irritation in her voice, “none of this has anything to do with Remus. We just thought it’d be nice to have a little party before the exams start.”  
  
“Lily!” cried Hayley in exasperation. “We see each other every day. We’re hardly ever apart, so we don’t need to get together!”  
  
Lily looked flummoxed for a moment. “Just come to the party, okay? It’ll be fun!” she argued, opting for a demand rather than an inquiry.  
  
Hayley scoffed. “Fun for you lot maybe, as you’ll all be plotting ways of throwing me and Remus together.”  
  
“As if we’d be  _that_  scheming!” exclaimed Kirsty, acting affronted.  
  
“Of course you’d be that scheming! You’ve spent the last seven years inhabiting the same common room as the Marauders, for Merlin’s sake!” cried Hayley with incredulity.   
  
“You know,” said Emma, sounding contemplative, “she does raise a fair point.”  
  
“Why am I always surrounded by imbeciles?” demanded Lily, glaring at Emma and Kirsty. Hayley allowed herself a small smile of amusement at these words before Lily continued, “Hayley, don’t pay attention to those two. Please be there tonight, it really will be fun. You don’t even have to speak to Remus if you don’t want to,” she added, looking irritated as Hayley’s expression revealed her doubts.  
  
Hayley heaved a huge sigh. “Fine, I’ll come.”  
  
“Yay!” squealed Lily, running forward and enveloping Hayley in an ecstatic hug.   
  
“Right then, now that’s settled I suppose we’d better start getting ready. Shower here I come,” announced Emma, scurrying around for her towel and shampoo.  
  
“Oooh, I’m so excited for tonight,” admitted Kirsty, smiling broadly. “It’ll be nice to spend a night with just the gang again.”  
  
“Erm, Kirst,” began Lily, looking more than a little sheepish.  
  
“What?” she asked, sounding tentative.  
  
“You do realise that Debbie’s going to be there, don’t you?”  
  
“What?” Kirsty exploded. “Why?”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t really get away with not inviting her,” argued Lily, “she is Sirius’ girlfriend after all.”  
  
Kirsty let out a noise that sounded mid-way between a snarl and mirthless laughter. “What a load of rubbish! It’s easy to not ask someone to a party, you just don’t ask them!”  
  
“What’s going on with you?” asked Hayley. Kirsty had been acting strangely for the past week, and there was little evidence as to the reason why. “You’ve been getting on well with Debbie lately. You were practically civil towards her last week down by the lake, so surely you can put up with her for one night?”  
  
A steely expression had descended over Kirsty’s face at the mention of the lake; it was as if the shutters had come down. Hayley took this as a sign that the subject was closed.   
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” agreed Kirsty, seeming distracted, “I’m sure I can put up with her for a couple of hours. You guys really should start getting ready,” said Kirsty in a blatant attempt to change the subject. “I’ve just got to… erm…” And without providing a coherent explanation, Kirsty left the dormitory.  
  
“And you thought you had issues,” said Emma dryly, addressing Hayley. Hayley laughed appreciatively.  
  
“She’s getting worse,” observed Lily, her face an image of concern, “I thought she would have moved passed the whole Sirius and Debbie thing by now.”  
  
“I know,” agreed Hayley, “I’ve never seen her like this before.”  
  
“She must really care for Sirius more than I thought it seems,” commented Lily, frowning in thought.  
  
“Or she really hates Debbie,” argued Emma.  
  
“Or both,” supplied Hayley.  
  
“Then Merlin help us all. If that’s the case she’s probably ready to implode!” exclaimed Lily.  
  
“She was doing okay though,” said Hayley, remembering how Kirsty had stopped moping and returned to herself over the past few weeks.  
  
“Until the broom and lake incident that is,” mentioned Emma.  
  
“You think something happened that day, Em?” Lily asked her, wheeling around to address her friend. “Something that we don’t know about?”  
  
“I’m thinking so. Sirius hasn’t exactly been the happiest of bunnies lately either.”  
  
“Hmm, should you be worried do you think?” wondered Lily.  
  
“Possibly,” mused Emma. “I, however, am personally settling for highly amused.”  
  
Lily laughed and Hayley forced a tight smile.  
  
“You’re such a great friend, you know that” joked Lily.  
  
“Oh, I know,” replied Emma proudly, “I’m expecting an accolade any day now.”  
  
“Erm, guys,” started Hayley, feeling surprised at her interference, “if you’re still insisting on going to this party then you haven’t go long to get ready.”  
  
Lily looked at her watch. “Gosh! You’re right! Quick, shower! Go, go, go!”   
  
And with that Lily and Emma dived into the bathroom.  
  
Hayley breathed a sigh of relief and sank down onto Emma’s bed. She didn’t think she would have been able to hear the two of them gabble on about Kirsty and Sirius for a moment longer.   
  
Of course any odd behaviour on the behalf of Sirius and Kirsty was always of interest, but in Hayley’s current state of mind it merely served as a source of gossip.   
  
It was hard to feel sorry for Kirsty when Hayley compared Kirsty’s predicament with her own. After all, Kirsty and Sirius had never been a couple, in fact so far they hadn’t really come close. The chemistry was there, it was obvious to see, but luck and timing had deserted them. Whereas Hayley had broken up with her boyfriend, and life without Remus still wasn’t getting any easier.  
  
Hayley appreciated how hard it must be for Kirsty to see Debbie and Sirius all over each other, but was it really as heart wrenching as what Hayley had to go through every time she saw Remus getting on with his life?  
  
For that was why Hayley was struggling. The grieving process would be so much easier if Remus showed signs of suffering as much as she was. It would give her a grim sense of triumph, knowing that she was causing him an equal amount of pain. But Remus was coping fine. At times, he even seemed happy, and that was the hardest part of all.  
  
Hayley glanced at the periwinkle blue dress laid out on Lily’s bed. Hayley wondered if the party really was a ploy to get her and Remus back together. After all, lately it had seemed as if Hayley had slipped off her friends’ radars. Sirius and Kirsty seemed to be the topic that piqued their interest.   
  
Perhaps they had all realised something that Hayley was hesitant to admit – that Remus no longer cared for her.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Remus stood in the Room of Requirement wearing his smartest jeans and a crisp, crease free black shirt and felt more nervous than he had done in weeks. His heart was doing a skittish little dance within his chest and he kept on anxiously sweeping his fringe away from his face. Hayley was going to walk through that door any moment now.   
  
Being in such close quarters with Hayley always brewed up such a cocktail of mixed emotions within him: fear, sadness, anger and glee, but perhaps the most unbearable of all – an overwhelming sense of love. Love mingled with regret, which was perhaps the worst concoction ever invented.  
  
Remus gazed around at his fellow Marauders who were also stood companionably by his side. It was the looks on their faces that made Remus feel highly distrustful. The blank, emotionless expression looked almost completely kosher, and such convincing impressions of innocence were a sure sign that they were up to no good.  
  
“So, what are you planning?” Remus asked them, acting nonchalant and continuing to stare straight ahead at the door.  
  
“What do you mean?” asked James, matching Remus’ tone.  
  
“Are you trying to tell me that you’re not planning anything?” Remus continued, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
“Well…” said Peter, his façade slipping as a confession fought to escape from his lips. Sirius stood on his foot in a very non-discreet manner.  
  
“I suppose there’s not really any point in me telling you to drop it is there?” sighed Remus. “But if you could find it in yourselves to not interfere I’d appreciate it.” Remus was careful to say all this in a friendly way, as truthfully he appreciated the fact that they wanted to help. Nevertheless, despite their best intentions the Marauders’ help always turned out to be a hindrance.  
  
“We’re only trying to make things easier for you, mate,” explained James in earnest.  
  
“I know,” Remus acknowledged, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
“You see, this is what I don’t understand!” piped up Peter. “Moony, don’t you love Hayley?”  
  
“Yes,” replied Remus through gritted teeth.  
  
“And you miss her?” persisted Peter.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you want her back?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then why are you content to leave it this way?” finished Peter, looking genuinely puzzled.  
  
Remus knew that a few weeks ago, such a question would have encouraged a response of towering fury, but now he turned to his friends, uttered a sigh and replied, “Because it’s not always black and white.”  
  
James and Peter responded with nods of understanding, but Sirius exclaimed in a voice drenched in bitterness, “Tuh! Tell me about it!”  
  
Remus, like James and Peter, turned to look at him with eyebrows raised in both question and surprise.  
  
Sirius’ attention, however, was focused on Debbie and Heather who were stood talking at the far end of the room. His expression was one of deep annoyance, but his eyes had a defeated look about them.  
  
For the first time that night, Remus appreciated how miserable Sirius looked. He was not his usual carefree self at all. Remus could not dwell on this, however, as he had more pressing matters of his own.  
  
“Please, guys, just put a stop to whatever you’re planning right now.” Remus made to walk away but a huge glass punch bowl caught his eye. “Because plans of yours, especially ones involving alcohol—” he picked up the ladle and watched as the pink punch dribbled back into the bowl, “don’t tend to go that well.”  
  
And with that Remus left his friends so he could brood alone.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Sirius watched Remus go, feeling envious. He didn’t blame Remus for wanting to escape from that room, Sirius himself longed to make a run for it.   
  
Though in Sirius’ case it would be futile. As soon as he left the room, Debbie would be all over him. It was much better to be with Debbie in a room full of people rather than being alone with her.   
  
The only potential problem was that Kirsty was going to be amongst those people. Sirius didn’t know exactly how he felt about this. All he knew was that the idea of Kirsty being there was much better than a scenario where she wasn’t.  
  
“Well, if Moony’s going,” announced Peter, leaving Sirius and James and flitting over to talk to Heather.  
  
“I told you Moony wouldn’t be dumb enough to fall for the spiked punch thing twice!” Sirius exclaimed, rounding on James.  
  
“Hey, is it too much to ask for a bit of trust around here?” I did set this whole thing up, remember?” challenged James, gesturing around the room of requirement.  
  
“Yeah, well done, Prongs,” congratulated Sirius, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
“Oi, listen, mate, if I’d given you some of this punch months ago then I guarantee that you wouldn’t be standing there fawning over Kirsty and avoiding Debbie!”  
  
“What?” yelped Sirius, jumping like a startled cat. “I’m not avoiding Debbie.”  
  
James gave him a shrewd look, but was stopped from forming a retort by Debbie’s sickly sweet voice drifting over from across the room, “Sirius, sweetheart!”  
  
“Er, just a minute, Debs! Prongs just needs me to give him some advice on Quidditch tactics…”  
  
Debbie gave him a crestfallen look before turning back to Peter and Heather looking sultry. Sirius allowed himself a moment of relief at the success of his scrambled response.  
  
James scoffed. “As if I’d ever ask for your help! So, what’s going on with you and the Mrs?”  
  
Sirius scowled at James’ use of ‘Mrs’ but he was otherwise cautious to keep his face devoid of emotion.  
  
“Nothing, nothing,” replied Sirius hastily. “Really it’s…” he stopped. The door to the Room of Requirement had opened and Kirsty had entered with the rest of the girls and Sam tagging along behind.   
  
She was wearing a simple, knee length dress of luscious pink and she smiled beatifically at him when she spotted him across the room. Sirius felt his own muscles pulling upwards in response. There was no other word for it. Kirsty White was gorgeous.  
  
James was still looking at Sirius with interest. It appeared he had not yet noticed the girls’ arrival.   
  
“Except,” Sirius admitted, “Prongs, you know when you make a promise, how binding is it exactly?”  
  
But James’ attention had finally been caught by the girls. “Sorry, mate, we’ll talk later, yeah?” And off James went to try and force some punch upon the newcomers.  
  
Sirius sighed. As soon as James departed, Debbie beckoned him over. Sirius was therefore forced to cross the room in ignorance of Kirsty and join his girlfriend.  
  


\--------------

  
  
In Kirsty’s opinion the evening had not been a great success, and for selfish reasons she was counting down the minutes until she could walk out the door.   
  
The whole evening had consisted of Remus standing over in one corner talking to Peter and Heather, and Hayley staring out of the window in the opposite corner. James continued persistently to offer everyone a glass of punch, and they all kept their Butterbeer bottles clenched tightly in their hands.  
  
The rest of the group were all stood in a huddle, trying to decide what to do about Hayley and Remus. Sirius and Debbie were of very little help as it was hard for them to be part of a discussion when their tongues were rammed hard down the other’s throat.  
  
It wasn’t until Sirius and Debbie moved their shenanigans over to the armchair, Debbie throwing triumphant glances Kirsty’s way as they retreated, that Kirsty seethed, “I bet five galleons that I’ll have beaten that girl to a bloody pulp by the end of the night!”  
  
“I’ll take that bet,” slurred James, a glass of punch in his hand.   
  
Kirsty grinned up at him, but then she suffered the blow of realisation and her grin slackened. James knew about her feelings for Sirius. “Hang on, why would you make such a bet?” she demanded, her face beginning to burn from embarrassment.   
  
“Err…” hesitated James, looking like he wanted to kick himself. “I think I need a drink.” He backed away from Kirsty with a glass full of punch.  
  
“He knows!” fumed Kirsty, wheeling around to face Lily, Emma and Sam, who also looked as if they’d very much like to give James a swift kick.  
  
“Yes,” replied Lily quietly, cringing openly.  
  
“So James knows, Remus knows and Peter knows?” asked Kirsty, forcing her tone into one of controlled calm, guessing that Peter wouldn’t have been left out of the proceedings. Sam, Lily and Emma all nodded. “Great!” exclaimed Kirsty. “Even more people laughing at me!”  
  
“Nobody’s laughing at you!” cried Lily, horrified.  
  
Kirsty raised her eyebrows and stared pointedly at a smirking Debbie. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“What we need is some music!” announced Sam. “I think we could all do with a bit of cheering up.” And as soon as he said this, the Room of Requirement accommodated and music filtered throughout the room as if from nowhere.  
  
Lily went off to drag James to dance and Sam clasped Emma’s hand. Kirsty, who could see the outcome of such a suggestion, exclaimed, “Oh great! And I’m the only single one!”  
  
“Don’t worry,” said Sam with a wide smirk, clapping her on the shoulder, “you can be in charge of the music.”   
  
He walked away with a chirpy smile and Kirsty shouted after him, “And here’s me thinking you were supposed to be cheering me up!”  
  
As Sirius, Debbie, Peter and Heather also started to dance, Kirsty made her way over to Hayley, who had looked up with deep irritation and foreboding at the start of the ditty now pounding throughout the room. Kirsty realised that misery really did love company.   
  


\-------------

  
  
It was almost laughable how the Marauders, infamous Hogwarts pranksters, were so unoriginal in their attempts to get Hayley and Remus back together. Remus couldn’t believe that they’d resorted to the same tactics as Halloween.   
  
Remus watched as Sam dragged Kirsty over to dance with him and Emma, mere moments after she had gone over to Hayley looking disgruntled. Sirius and Debbie were dancing in such a fashion that Remus could feel himself blushing just watching them, and Peter looked serene as he swayed rhythmically with Heather.   
  
Many attempts had been made by various members of the group to get both Remus and Hayley to dance, however, neither could be moved from their solitary positions.  
  
Remus did feel guilty about not joining in and several times, he was tempted to throw himself in the middle of his friends. But he felt as if it would be wrong to dance if Hayley wasn’t by his side.  
  
It wasn’t long before Sirius, James and Peter were back at his side, their foreheads glistening with sweat from dancing so energetically.   
  
“Are you going to ask her to dance?” Peter asked him.  
  
Remus’ gut reaction had been to respond with a harsh ‘no’ but he found himself instead remaining silent.  
  
“Remus,” said Sirius quietly, looking at him intently.  
  
Remus let out a slow breath. “She looks beautiful,” he admitted, his eyes finding their way over to her once more. “Believe me, guys, I’d love nothing more than to just dance with her and have everything go back to normal. But we all know that’s not going to happen.”  
  
Sirius and Peter gave him looks of sympathy, but James, who had drunk far too much of his own poisonous punch, fixed him with a giddy smile.  
  
“But, Remus,” argued Peter, “you’ll never know what you and Hayley can overcome if you don’t try.”  
  
Remus could feel his resistance slipping. The truth was he was miserable without Hayley. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and maybe he was foolish just to throw it away. He knew the boys had his best interests at heart and they wouldn’t persuade him to do such a thing if they thought it would be harmful. Plus, Hayley looked amazing tonight.  
  
“Maybe,” replied Remus, thoughts bustling around his head.  
  
“Go on, mate, ask her to dance,” Sirius urged him with a supportive smile. James nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
Remus smiled the broadest smile that he had done in a long while and gave a small nod at his three friends before venturing boldly across the room. He knew every pair of eyes in the room had swivelled around to look at him, all except the ones of the person that mattered most. Her.  
  
Hayley had her back to him as he approached. Feeling slightly sick and wishing he hadn’t been quite so rash, Remus reached out and got a gentle hold on her elbow to spin her around to face him.  
  
Their eyes met and Hayley’s light blue eyes were filled with surprise. This pleased Remus greatly. Her lack of anger and annoyance spurred him on to ask the question he had come to ask.   
  
“Do you want to dance?” he asked, his voice a soft croon.  
  
Hayley had evidently been caught off guard and tried to form a response but only a gurgling sound escaped her lips. Remus smiled at her and Hayley settled for a simple nod.  
  
Remus took her hand and relished the familiar feel of her soft skin. He only had a light hold on her delicate fingers, but his skin had sparked at her touch. Merlin, how he had missed being able to touch her.  
  
There was a rigidity in their stances as they began to sway but over time their facades slipped and soon Remus’ hand had found its way to Hayley’s waist. In return, Hayley rested her head on Remus’ shoulder, her nose nuzzled against his neck. The feeling of her breath tickling his bare skin gave rise to feelings that Remus had long tried to bury.   
  
He rested his chin on the top of her head, inhaling the wondrous smell that was Hayley Jones. Remus closed the gap between them so that it was now hard to tell where he ended and she began.   
  
Hayley let out a contented sigh and Remus smiled in response as they glided around the dance floor, fitting against each other just as easily as they’d always done.  
  
After a while Remus let out a groan of longing and uttered, “God I’ve missed you.”  
  
That was it. He’d broken his reserve. He no longer cared about making a fool of himself. If Hayley no longer cared for him then he’d find a way of dealing with it, but she had to know how he felt.  
  
She gazed up at him and stared deeply into his eyes. She scrutinised him for so long that Remus raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
“I missed you too,” she replied, a slight tremble to her voice. She placed her head back on his shoulder and her arms tightened around his waist.  
  
Remus couldn’t stop the broad grin on his face, he felt as if a light burned brightly inside him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and his lips tingled in the aftermath.  
  
“Remus,” Hayley mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
She stopped swaying, removed her arms from around his waist and once again stared intently into his eyes. An inner conflict seemed to shimmer behind her eyes and Remus placed his hands reassuringly on her upper arms. The troubled look in her eyes intensified at the gesture.  
  
“Why weren’t you there for my birthday?” the tremble in her voice was so bad that every syllable of her sentence wobbled.  
  
Remus froze. Unconsciously he had slackened the grip on her arms. He took a step back, looking at Hayley aghast.  
  
He knew it. He knew it could not go back to normal. His visions of perfect happiness were once again making a dash for the door, just as they had done all his life. Hayley wanted honesty; she wanted to hear the secret, but after all this time Remus was still determined not to reveal it. Every impulse he had was screaming at him to protect her from what he was.  
  
Matching the intenseness of Hayley’s gaze, Remus looked at her, drinking in every aspect of her appearance for what would surely be the last time.  
  
“Well, you see, Hayley, the thing is… m-m-my mother… she’s been ill…” Remus stammered, willing her to believe him. He willed her to ask no further questions. And he silently willed her to allow him back in her life. He hated lying to her, but it was better to tell a safe lie than the dangerous truth.   
  
Hayley looked at him as if he had slapped her. “You! I can’t believe this… not again… why’d I bother?”  
  
“Hayley, wha-?” Remus asked, perplexed, but Hayley cut him off.  
  
“Merlin! I don’t even know why I thought this could work. You’re pathetic, Remus Lupin. Pathetic!” Hayley turned on her heel, stormed across the room, past the bewildered faces of their friends, wrenched open the door and disappeared from sight, her high heels echoing around the corridor.  
  
Remus stood there dumbfounded. He didn’t understand what had just happened. Every face in the room was upon him again, and so he did the only thing he could think of, he followed her, intent upon somehow learning his crime and making amends.  
  


\--------------

  
  
Hayley pounded along the corridors, portraits and tapestries looking like nothing more than blurs in her haste. Unable to bear being inside the castle for a moment longer she broke out into a sprint. She took no notice of where she was going, she just ran and ran down flights of stairs, trying to flee Remus and the shambles that was their relationship.  
  
_How can he have lied to me again? I can’t believe I even thought we had a chance together! It’s obvious that I mean so little to him. Insufferable man!_  
  
Hayley’s heart hammered as she approached the Grand Staircase, the giant doors would grant her freedom from the claustrophobic castle. She ran flat out, nearly tumbling over as one of her high heels snapped with a loud  _crack_.  
  
Panting heavily, she skidded to a halt in front of the giant doors and yanked them open with enormous effort. Without a second’s pause, she escaped into the night.  
  
A fine, wet mist hit her face as she charged into the grounds. Hayley looked up to see dark, angry storm clouds rolling in above her. It was raining.  _Fine, bring it on_ , thought Hayley savagely, things were already going terribly the weather might as well reflect it. After all, it was more bearable than being greeted by a jeering summer’s evening, taunting her in her gloom.  
  
As Hayley gazed up at the night’s sky, trying to lose herself in its inky blackness, a pure, white light forced its presence into the corner of her eye. She spun around and looked at the crescent moon full on. She scowled at it. That lone being, the king of the night sky was the source of all her problems and she felt a small thrill of triumph when a hungry storm cloud swallowed it in one gulp, obliterating it.  
  
Hayley’s world was then thrown into even deeper darkness. Only a few brave stars shone down on her path as she plunged further into inky blanket of nothingness that was Hogwarts’ grounds.  
  
Rain attacked her in needles of ice. Water streamed down her face and her dress clung to her skin, but she refused to surrender to the elements. She stopped walking when her damaged heel could no longer take the strain.   
  
As she sank to the sodden floor still bathed in darkness, the tears streaked down her face, mingling imperceptibly with the raindrops.  
  
Deafened as she was by the roaring thunder, Hayley was surprised when she was unexpectedly bathed in streams of bright light. The doors to the castle had once again been thrown wide open and Hayley had been oblivious to the loud creaks and groans of them opening.  
  
There he stood, a dark figure in a sea of light, the one person who could make her weep with pain and the one person who could take it away.  
  
Hayley’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, and she hated herself for still getting excited by a mere glimpse of him.   
  
He stood there for a while, framed by the light and looking like some sort of angelic saviour, his eyes never lifting from her sodden frame. Hayley stared right back up at him, doing a rather favourable impression of a rabbit who’d quite literally been caught in the headlights.  
  
He strode towards her, the elements bombarding him as soon as he relinquished the safety of the castle. The deluge of rain to Remus’ hair plastered his fringe to his forehead and his shirt clung to his skin in seconds.  
  
Hayley was greeted by his shadow before the man himself. She relished the reappearance of the darkness she craved, but begrudged the man who had provided her with the taste of solace.   
  
Remus loomed over her, looking even more gorgeous in his sodden form. She hated him for that.  
  
“Can we talk?” he asked his voice monotone and his expression devoid of all emotion.  
  
“I was rather under the impression that we just had, and as that didn’t yield any positive results I don’t see any point in us trying again, do you?” Hayley made to stand up with some difficulty. First, she stood on the hem of her dress and stumbled, and then, as she tried to negotiate the small hill she had sat at the bottom of, she slipped on the slippery, rain-sodden grass.   
  
Remus held out his hand to help her and Hayley impatiently batted it away and stormed passed him, slipping and sliding in the mud as she went back to the castle.  
  
“Hayley, please, you need to hear me out!” Remus yelled after her.  
  
Anger boiled up inside Hayley and she wheeled back around to unleash it on Remus. “I need to hear you out?” she scoffed, her voice shrill. “Remus, you’ve had ample opportunities to explain where you were that night! I honestly can’t think of a reason why I should give you another chance. If you didn’t trust me before, there’s no chance that you will do so now.”  
  
“But I just told you where I was on your birth—” argued Remus, but Hayley swiftly cut him off.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” she commanded, shaking furiously now. “If you don’t respect me enough to tell me the truth then you may as well not speak to me at all.”  
  
“Why are you so adamant that I’m lying to you?” shouted Remus, an ugliness present in his angry state that frightened Hayley.  
  
Hayley, however, was determined to hold her own. When she needed to be she could be scary too. “Oh please, Remus, we both know that your mother is perfectly fine, and that you told me a downright pack of lies!”  
  
“Fine,” admitted Remus, his voice diminishing into a desolate thrum of defeat. He ran his hand through his sopping wet hair in agitation and this small gesture reawakened Hayley to the harshness of the elements surrounding them. “I lied and I’m sorry.” A lump formed in Hayley’s throat at these words. “But, Hayley, the truth… it’s… I just… I can’t tell you… you wouldn’t understand.”  
  
Hayley’s anger was deflating fast, and she now had to bite her lip to restrain bitter tears. Somehow, Remus’ dejected voice caused her more hardship than hearing him shout. “Why?” she asked quietly.  
  
He looked up at her, regret swimming in his pale blue eyes. “Darling, it’s complicated.”  
  
Remus’ term of endearment had tugged at Hayley’s heartstrings but at the same time, she was infuriated at being patronised. “And yet,” she commented dryly, “everybody else seems to know what’s going on. Evidently, this issue of trust that you seem to have only applies to me.” She turned away, too tired to continue arguing anymore as it was obvious that it was heading nowhere.  
  
“I didn’t tell them,” Remus admitted, his tone soft.   
  
Hayley could hear his footsteps squelching in the mud behind her, drawing ever closer, and despite her better judgement she turned to face him once more.   
  
“Then how do they know?” Hayley challenged him. He was too close and her resolve was in danger of slipping.  
  
“They found it out themselves,” Remus explained, his intense gaze pinned on her as he stared out from underneath his dripping fringe.   
  
“Great. So just because they caught you out they’re let in on this big secret, and I, supposedly the person who is meant to mean the most to you, am purposely kept in the dark,” she said, her bottom lip threatening to tremble again.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Remus apologised, looking down at the ground as if her gaze had burnt him.  
  
Hayley knew it would be easy to just let things slip back to how they had been before. Remus was so close that it would be effortless to run back into his arms. His familiar, comforting scent was carried to her on the whistling wind and she knew she could go back to him in an instant.  
  
But as had happened in the Room of Requirement beforehand, Hayley knew that she could not be happy in such a scenario. If she and Remus were to be together there had to be trust. If there was no trust then there was no long-term relationship. And that’s what Hayley wanted. She wanted Remus in her life for as long as possible, and she wanted all of him.  
  
“Remus, there’s no point talking anymore. This relationship can’t work if you don’t trust me. I love you, but I just can’t do this anymore.” And with a single tear rolling down her cheek, Hayley turned away, this time intent on leaving him for good.  
  
“I’m a werewolf.”   
  
Despite Remus’ whispered proclamation, the words rung loudly in Hayley’s ears. She froze, unable to believe what she’s just heard and even the ferocious wind seemed to quell in anticipation of what was to happen next.   
  
“I know,” she announced, her tone comforting. She was still reeling with shock that he had told her, but she knew he needed to understand how much she cared for him, despite his problem.  
  
Although he seemed to try, Remus was unable to hide his surprise. Fear flashed across his face as Hayley’s eyes sought his. “You do?” he asked his voice hoarse. “How?”  
  
“I’m not thick, Remus! I’m capable of working it out!” inept at controlling her surges of emotions, Hayley’s temper flared again.  
  
“Right, sorry,” muttered Remus, flinching horribly at her sharp tone. “How long have you known?”  
  
“I guess I’ve always had my suspicions,” responded Hayley, shrugging her shoulders noncommittally. “But I’ve known properly for over a month now.”  
  
“A month?” exploded Remus, “You’ve known a month and you never told me!”  
  
“You’re one to talk, Remus Lupin!” yelled Hayley, her voice creeping up the octaves to challenge his own. “See how maddening it is to be kept in the dark. It’s horrible getting a taste of your own potion, isn’t it? Besides,” Hayley quietened down in preparation for what she was about to say. “Telling you that I knew your secret would have made no difference. The fact remains that I wanted to hear it from your own lips. I wanted you to trust me enough to confide in me.”  
  
“I trust you,” Remus said softly.  
  
“Thank you,” she smiled at him, but fought the urge to move closer until she had got one final thing of her chest. “But, Remus, I wish it had been you who had confirmed my suspicions. Do you know how upsetting it was to be told what you were by Snape of all people?”  
  
“Snape?” yelped Remus, pure anger flitting white and hot over his dishevelled features.   
  
“Yes,” replied Hayley calmly. “Although, I suppose I should really be grateful to him as at least I knew what it was I was dealing with…”  
  
“Dealing with?” shrieked Remus, sounding quite demented. Hayley jumped with fright. “So tell me how difficult is it exactly, finding out that your boyfriend’s a werewolf? On a scale of one to ten how revolted were you?”  
  
“What?” Hayley demanded of him, her voice trailing out in a terrified squeak. For the first time she could see the wolf dwelling behind Remus’ usually kind eyes. “How can you even think that I’d react like that? I was worried for you, Remus! I was sorry that you’ve had to go through such a thing!”  
  
“And me? How do you feel about me?”  
  
Hayley moved towards him acting on instinct. She stood before him but Remus refused to look at her. "I love you," she crooned, placing her hand against his ice-cold cheek.  
  
This did not seem to be the answer that Remus had been expecting. His eyes flitted back and forth as if trying to spot a lie behind Hayley's eyes, and before he spoke, he removed her hand from his face. "But how can you when you know what I am?" he asked, his voice croaking at the strain of suppressing some long overdue emotion.  
  
"Remus, I don't care that you're a werewolf. I never will. That's what makes you who you are, and that's the person I love. All this hurt comes from the fact that you lied to me."  
  
The remnant of bliss that graced Remus' face at Hayley's acceptance turned to worry as she finished her sentence. "Merlin, Hayley, I'm so sorry! I thought it was all for the best. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe, neither of which you would be if you stayed with me." He paused and looked at her, grief emanating from every fibre of his being. "I've messed everything up, haven't I?"  
  
Hayley said nothing. Her body thrummed at his closeness and all her anger seemed to have subsided with his apology. She wanted Remus Lupin and she wasn't prepared to continue waiting, reliving painful memories in the eternal battle of who was right and who was wrong. "Can we just start over?" she asked him, giving a long, drawn out sigh.   
  
Remus looked taken back; he had obviously been expecting further lectures. "Is that what you want?" he asked tentatively, a surge of hope present in his voice.   
  
She nodded. "I miss you, I love you and you told me what I wanted to hear. Werewolf or no werewolf, I've missed having you in my life. Come back?" she pleaded quietly, gazing up at him and allowing another tear to be immersed in raindrops. "We can make it work."  
  
"I've missed you too," said Remus in earnest. And without another word, for words seemed to have become redundant, he leant towards her.   
  
Hayley's icy lips met his and it was as if a fire had been kindled in a place that had once been cold and desolate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed the wet tendrils of hair at the base of his neck. Their sodden clothes clung to each other and rain pelted down on them, somehow harder than before. But Hayley didn't care, she'd got her man back and anything else was a bonus.   
  
Remus' lips left hers. "I love you," he whispered, placing his forehead against hers.  
  
Hayley beamed up at him, smiling her first true smile in months. "I'm freezing!" she exclaimed, beginning to laugh.  
  
"Come on," began Remus, matching her smile, "let's get you back inside. Who are we to deny our friends an excuse for a few more hours of partying?"  
  
Hayley laughed and allowed herself to be steered back towards the castle by Remus' hand on her waist. "They're going to be unbearable aren't they?" giggled Hayley. "They'll be convinced that this was all their doing."  
  
"I don't care," said Remus, bending down and enveloping her in a kiss once more.  
  
And they re-entered the castle closely entwined and looking as if they'd never been apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go :). Hope I've managed to satisfy some of you with that. I'm really glad that they’re finally back together! Thanks so much for reading, reviews would make my day :)


	22. Chapter Twenty Two - The Snakes Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins finally put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mystic magic 88 for her help with this chapter and for agreeing to beta read the story for me going forward. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter features an attempted sexual assault. Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

With Hayley and Remus back to being blissfully happy together, the group's attention soon turned to their dreaded N.E.W.T.s revision. A whole week of Easter holidays stretched out before them and they could no longer kid themselves that they had all the time in the world in which to revise.   
  
As the group lounged around in the common room, flicking through their textbooks in a quest for knowledge, the sun outside tormented them with its blinding rays.   
  
The sudden upturn in the weather was both a blessing and a curse as it meant that during their breaks the group could sit outside with the rest of the school and relax with a chilled glass of pumpkin juice.   
  
Kirsty, however, along with the other girls, had begun to notice that whenever they roamed around Hogwarts without the boys in tow Slytherin thugs seem to emerge in an instant.  
  
Luckily for the girls, however, the Easter holidays meant that Hogwarts was practically swarming with students rushing here and there. So whatever evil they were plotting was thwarted by the presence of far too many witnesses.   
  
All the same, the girls decided it would be a good idea to not venture anywhere alone. Strangely, such a ploy only served in multiplying the number of seventh year Slytherin boys, especially when Kirsty, Hayley, Emma and Lily all took a stroll together.  
  
When Lily expressed these findings to James, the boys instantly took up the mantle of escorting the girls wherever they wished. Kirsty couldn't deny that she was pleased that Sirius was around her more frequently as a result. However, what was even better was that Debbie did not tag along thanks to the stress of revision. Although, his constant presence did make it harder for Kirsty to keep her promise to Debbie.   
  


\--------------

  
  
Rosier's fingers absentmindedly traced the intricate pattern on the thick cloth as he peered out from behind the tapestry, his gaze pinned on the group of seventh year Gryffindors descending the stairs.   
  
Girlish giggles rang throughout the corridor, taunting Rosier, reminding him that they were still as unattainable as ever.   
  
Their flowing knee-length skirts, donned in celebration of the weather’s summer hues, grazed the backs of their exposed knees as they walked. Desire pooled in Rosier’s stomach as they unknowingly flashed their bare flesh at him. The v-necks of their vest tops scooping a little lower than their usual casual attire in a bid to expose more skin to the sun. Rosier grew impatient and wished he could Vanish the strutting escorts from their sides.  
  
Of course, the plan had been put in place to damage the Marauders on a level impenetrable by spells, but it was now more than that. It was a demonstration of power and homage to the fact that these four girls, who had grown up with Rosier’s knot of Slytherin acquaintances, were now women and beautiful women in their own right. Why should only those Gryffindor berks get to have their wicked way with them?  
  
The sound of shuffling feet greeted Rosier’s ears and he turned to see Regulus, his accomplice on this particular reconnaissance mission, shift deeper into the tapestry’s shadow as the group of Gryffindors passed by them.  
  
Perfume filled his nostrils as Emma walked passed and Rosier’s gaze lingered on her bare, pale legs as the group headed outdoors. “Don’t you just love summer?” he inquired of Regulus, a hungry sneer lighting his face.  
  
“This is ridiculous,” Regulus announced in a furious whisper, “we’re never going to get them alone!”  
  
“Have faith, Black,” commanded Rosier smoothly. “Girls are notorious for their desire for girly chats. I’m sure they’ll slip off the shackles of their chaperones soon enough.”  
  
Regulus nodded and fell silent. Rosier wondered if he was beginning to regret his desire to play a part in their plan. This, however, was mild, and Regulus would soon have to learn to deal out much harsher punishments.  
  
Rosier had to admit that he was rather reluctant to partake in the climax of the plan. This reluctance, however, had nothing to do with guilt; he was simply going to miss spying on the girls day in, day out. After all, it offered some quite interesting results.  
  
The most interesting of these was the dynamic relationship that had evolved between Kirsty and Debbie Swain. Though it had been obvious for a while to observers that there was no love lost between them, it was quite evident that battle had commenced between the two.  
  
Many people within Hogwarts had noticed this, probably, Rosier mused, due to Sirius’ ever-growing fan base and the heightened desire for the Hufflepuff – Gryffindor Quidditch match.   
  
Over the past week, he had witnessed Kirsty place a repelling charm on Sirius and Debbie’s lips to great effect. The couple was prevented from smooching each other for the entire day. In retaliation, Debbie supposedly misaimed a spell during Charms class and Kirsty was forced to sit through the remainder of the lesson with bright green, algae-looking hair cascading down her back.   
  
It seemed that every day they sprung attacks on each other. The most recent being Debbie casting a Tripping Jinx on Kirsty as she came down the grand staircase and Kirsty causing all of Debbie’s full plates at meal times to spring up and hit her in the face.  
  
Most people placed this animosity down to Quidditch rivalry between the two Seekers, but Rosier thought it was apparent that Sirius was at the centre of it all. Kirsty and Debbie were simply two lions scrapping over a piece of meat.   
  
And if Rosier had to choose a side with which to place his allegiance, he was with Kirsty all the way. She was feistier than Debbie was by far.   
  
Personally, he couldn’t wait for it all to come to a head in the Quidditch match in two weeks’ time. Until then, he had a plan to put into action.   
  
Dragging Regulus with him, he ventured out into the grounds to continue to watch the girls’ every move.  
  


\-------------

  
  
Kirsty and Emma on Kirsty’s insistence had taken refuge in the library. Kirsty couldn’t take any more of the loved up couples so she had packed up her revision textbooks and dragged Emma off to study without smoochers around.

As usual, as soon as the girls announced they were going somewhere, one of the Marauders jumped up to escort them. This time it had been Peter. Heather too was on her way to the library to revise for her O.W.L.s along with some other fifth year Gryffindors. Billy Harper, the Gryffindor Beater, among them. So they had all headed off together.  
  
As Emma lay with her head on top of her pile of textbooks, her mouth lolling open, Kirsty disrupted the silence by picking up one of the heaviest books and hitting herself in the forehead with it.  
  
Emma jumped awake as Kirsty let out a groan of pain. She could already feel a bump trying to force its way through her skin.  
  
“I doubt you’ll make it sink in that way,” observed Emma dryly.  
  
“Well, if I create a large hole in my brain then it’ll act like a vortex and all knowledge will be sucked in,” joked Kirsty, rubbing her head.  
  
Emma laughed, but just to be safe she grabbed the book out of Kirsty’s hand anyway. “Come on, it’s getting late and Madam Pince is getting tetchy.” This was indeed true. When Kirsty had so cruelly mashed the book into her skull the librarian had convulsed in shock. “Where are the others?” asked Emma, looking round the library at all of the empty seats.  


Kirsty yawned, gathered her books and said, “Oh, they left about fifteen minutes ago.”

“We promised Peter we’d go back with them.”

Kirsty shrugged. “You were asleep, I was in the middle of a riveting passage about the Goblin war of 1898. I didn’t see the harm in waiting a few minutes.” Emma gave her a withering look. “Anyway, they walk slowly, if you’d stop moaning at me we’ll probably catch them up.”

Emma huffed as she gathered her books and Kirsty fell into step beside Emma as they exited the library.   
  
“Do you ever think we might have been a little ambitious in our career choices?” Emma asked her, quickening her pace as they walked along. “Training to become a Healer and an Auror aren’t exactly the easiest things in the world.”  
  
“Yeah, it does seem a bit out of our league now, doesn’t it? Maybe we should have gone for a job that suited our potential,” mused Kirsty.  
  
“What? Like washing dishes in The Three Broomsticks?” Emma asked, giggling madly.  
  
“Sounds about right,” agreed Kirsty. “Or you could be a cleaner at St Mungos!” she quipped, going into peals of laughter herself.  
  
“Oi!” reprimanded Emma, rapping Kirsty hard on the head with a book once again.  
  
“What? At least you’ll still get to work in the hospital!” Kirsty said, still emitting gurgles of laughter.  
  
Their gales of mirth, however, were diminished when a cold, sneering voice announced, “Well, well, well. Look who’s out of their beds at this late hour.”  
  
Kirsty and Emma stopped in their tracks to be met with the unwelcome sight of Rosier and Regulus ascending the staircase. It was Rosier who had addressed them.  
  
Emma arched her eyebrows at the two boys. “We still have five minutes until curfew; we are seventh years, after all. What are you doing out so late?” she shot at them.  
  
Whilst Emma riled them, Kirsty tried to shift the weight of her books to her left hip to gain easy access to her wand, which she had stupidly stuffed inside her pocket.  
  
“We’re Prefects, Bembridge,” replied Regulus, poking the badge on his chest. “It’s our job to seek out wrongdoers and punish them.” He sneered with an ugly look that Rosier soon mirrored.  
  
“Well, don’t worry, we’ll make it back to our common room before curfew as long as you two gits get out of our way!” exclaimed Kirsty, feeling braver now that she’d got a secure hold of her wand.  
  
“Ah, but we’re not going to get out of your way are we, Reg?” said Rosier in a dangerously low voice.  
  
“Well, that’s not strictly true is it, mate?” argued Regulus. “After all, they could always… persuade us.” His hungry gaze swept up and down Emma and Kirsty’s bodies, lingering on their curves.   
  
Kirsty’s heart was now practically throwing itself against her rib cage, but her gaze remained steely. The last thing she wanted was for them to know that they were getting to her.  
  
“Now, I wonder what you two could possibly do to persuade us?” Rosier mused; his eyes alight with lust and hatred. “In my experience there’s only one thing that Mudbloods and Blood Traitors are good for…” he trailed off and inched closer towards them, his body lithe and slithering.  
  
“Wow! You two have really stepped up your training to become You-Know-Who’s boot lickers, haven’t you?” exclaimed Emma boldly.   
  
Both Regulus and Rosier laughed — a cold laugh that strengthened the iciness in their stares.   
  
“Not quite, Bembridge,” Regulus corrected her. “You see, we’re acting on much more  _carnal_  desires.”  
  
Kirsty’s heart, deciding that its escape through her chest was futile, now jumped into her throat. This had been why they’d been skulking around all week. She felt sick. She had never wanted to be back inside Gryffindor Tower so much in her whole life.  
  
Hoping that Emma would follow her action, Kirsty whipped out her wand and aimed a spell at the two Slytherins to force them out of their way. Regulus, however, had been expecting this and his counter spell met hers in mid-air.   
  
Emma’s spell had much more success. Rosier had an angry welt on the side of his face and Emma used his flinch of pain to dart passed him down the stairs. Kirsty took flight along the corridor, books clattering to the floor forgotten and prayed that Emma could handle herself.   
  
Regulus’ pounding footsteps were behind her, giving chase. Abandoning the proverbial saying of fight or flight, Kirsty instead combined both as she aimed spells back over her shoulder. As she tried to slow Regulus with a Tripping Jinx, his unexpected use of Expelliarmus sent her beloved wand careering out of her grasp.   
  
Speed was now her only friend and she ran faster than she had ever done in her life. For the first time she cursed Wizards’ reliance on effortless travel.  


A broom cupboard lay ahead. Kirsty was saved. If she could get inside then surely Regulus would give up the hunt. Kirsty gazed so intensely at the narrow door that she was sure a hole would soon burn through it.   
  
She was tiring and Regulus was gaining. She skidded to a halt in front of the door, ducked as Regulus sent a spell flying over her head and wiggled the doorknob. It was locked. Bile rose inside her throat.  _Shit_. Regulus was feet behind her.   
  
Surely, he wouldn’t really hurt her; surely, someone would hear her screams. She frantically turned the doorknob. “ _Alohomora! Alohomora!_ ” she screeched. A line of white-hot fire shot through her index finger and the knob turned. In her childlike terror, her magic had acted of its own accord and come to her aid.   
  
Kirsty wasted no time in wrenching open the door but, as she grabbed the doorknob and pulled, the solid oak door resisted. Kirsty roared in frustration and was about to investigate when she felt heavy breathing on the back of her neck. The footsteps had stopped.  
  
“This isn’t hide and seek, White,” mocked Regulus.   
  
Fear made her breath catch in her throat and she turned her head a fraction. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see Regulus looming over her, his hand reached over her head, holding the door in place. Kirsty felt vulnerable with her back to him but at the same time she dreaded what would happen if she turned to face him.   
  
She dropped her grip on the doorknob, angry at its betrayal, and made to lunge out from Regulus’ shadow, intent on running once more. Regulus, however, had anticipated her move. As she made to dive out of the way, his hand took the place of hers on the doorknob and he wrenched the door open with ferocious force.  
  
It smacked Kirsty above the eye and she yelped in pain. She saw red as she blinked blood out of her vision. Defenceless in her dazed state, she found herself being pushed up against the rough stone wall of the castle that had always been her sanctuary.   
  
Kirsty struggled as Regulus’ powerful hands pinned her arms over her head. She wriggled her upper body frantically and attempted to flail her legs but Regulus had already pinned them in place with his own. For how much slighter and shorter he was than his brother, there was no denying that Regulus was a powerful force to be reckoned with.  
  
His breath tickled her face and Kirsty dared not look at him. She kept her eyes screwed shut, despite the fact that the blood flow from the cut above her eye seemed to have slowed. She could practically feel the bruise forming around her eye socket. If she blocked Regulus from sight then she could pretend that none of it was happening.  
  
But Regulus even had to ruin her imagined safety by saying, “I knew you’d be feisty, White, but that was better than I could have hoped for.”  
  
“Go to hell!” Kirsty managed to squeak, annoyed that she could not produce a more forceful tone.  
  
Regulus laughed. It was a laugh so cold and foreboding that it sent a cold tingle spider webbing down her spine. “Is that the best retort you can muster? And you used to be so much better.” As he finished his sentence, Kirsty felt him lean closer.   
  
Unable to refrain any longer, she opened her eyes. She was a Gryffindor and she wouldn’t give in to him without a fight.   
  
“So is this how you Slytherins are passing your time now?” Kirsty asked, finding some of her usual courage and flippancy. “Preying on innocent girls? Couldn’t you have taken up chess or something?” She knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to goad Regulus in such a way, but it made her feel better. A fire in her belly would help her to get out of this.  
  
Regulus let out a bark of laughter, and if it hadn’t been laced with such vindictiveness Kirsty could have easily mistaken it for Sirius’ laugh. “Come off it, White! As if you’ve ever been innocent! You rile us just as much as we rile you.”  
  
“So is that what this is? One final payback? To prove that you’re on top?” she ferreted for answers, determined to understand why she was being subjected to such treatment when she had not so much as been near a Slytherin in months.   
  
“As hard as this may be to believe, White,” began Regulus, relishing his power, “not everything is about you.” He paused and leant towards her so that he could whisper in her ear. “And I don’t think there’s any doubt that I’m the one that’ll be on top.” Kirsty shuddered at the poison in his voice. His eyes glinted maliciously as he withdrew once more, toying with her.  
  
“How can you attacking me having nothing to do with me?” she asked, genuinely confused. Being attacked for doing nothing was much worse than being attacked for revenge.  
  
“Think about it,” he commanded, his voice low.  
  
“The Marauders?” asked Kirsty, her tone alive with incredulity. “You’ve stooped this low because of a schoolboy rivalry?”  
  
“Well,  _my_  motives are a bit more personal than that,” replied Regulus stonily.  
  
“Sirius?” Kirsty tried again.  
  
Regulus leered. He was inching towards her again and the look on his face was changing. It was as if he was possessed. Kirsty had had no dealings with evil but she suspected that it currently dwelled behind Regulus’ eyes. He brought his index finger up to caress her cheek. “Oh, I bet you wish it was my darling brother who stood here and not me. Truth is, we’re not that different. Surely, if you would give it up to him you can give it up to me…”  
  
“You’re sick!” Kirsty spat at him, her skin prickling in protest to his unwanted touch.   
  
“Come on, White. I promise to make it memorable,” his lips hovered above hers and his tone would have been that of gentle lover’s if it had not been laced with poison.   
  
Kirsty struggled against his heavy body. She felt the pressure on her arms lift slightly, but before she could push this to her advantage, something pressed hard into her cheek. Regulus held his wand up to her face, now gripping her arms with one hand. Now, however, Kirsty didn’t need restraining. The wand held all the power Regulus needed.   
  
Regulus laughed manically. “Now, White, don’t make me  _Imperio_  you. After all, with  _Imperio_  nobody can hear you scream!”  
  
Before she could register the true horror of what he had said, Regulus had swooped down upon her.   
  
His lips touched hers and a frisson of fear shot through her body. He made no further move, they rested there much like a stranger does on a doorstep but he had not yet made for a full-blown invasion. Kirsty wondered if Regulus’ conscience had finally made an appearance. Was she about to be graced with a lucky escape?   
  
She didn’t want to wait to find out. The touch of his lips made her skin crawl and his mouth prising hers open would take her far beyond the brink of recovery.   
  
In one swift movement, Kirsty head butted him. As Regulus jerked backwards, his wand emitted sparks at the side of her cheek and she felt a sting as her skin turned raw. It hadn’t been a very powerful blow but it served to daze him for the time being. Kirsty took little time in basking in her relief that her lips once again belonged to her alone and aimed a swift kick to Regulus’ shin.   
  
As he sank down to his haunches, cursing her from behind his clenched teeth, Kirsty darted forwards and wrestled his wand out of his hand. She didn’t know how she managed it but Regulus wasn’t happy about relinquishing his source of power.  
  
He dived at Kirsty, knocking her to the floor. Now he was on top of her wrestling her to reclaim his wand. The wind had been knocked out of her, but in the scramble, Kirsty was thankfully able to stun her attacker.  
  
Regulus collapsed on top of her and Kirsty took a moment to get her breath back before pushing his body from her.   
  
She got up and leant back against the wall. She felt tears invading her eyes but she could not shed them, she was too exhausted and so many other emotions were fighting for dominance.   
  
Kirsty started as footsteps once again pounded along the corridor. She gripped Regulus’ wand tightly, expecting Rosier to have returned to finish her off. Emma! She inwardly cried for her friend and prayed to God that she had not come to any harm.   
  
The footsteps slowed and Kirsty could hear the sound of something light being scraped across the floor. She considered making a run for it, but her legs were like jelly and no one could run on jelly.   
  
“Kirst,” came Emma’s shaky voice.  
  
Relief flooded through Kirsty and she couldn’t remember being so glad to see someone in her whole life.  
  
“Are you okay?” Emma asked her tearfully as she approached.  
  
Kirsty nodded meekly. “Are you?” she asked in return, finding it hard to speak.  
  
“Oh yes. Rosier should have learnt from the last time that I am a woman to be reckoned with. I hit him with  _Petrificus Totalus_  the moment he tried to jump me.”  
  
Kirsty gave a shaky laugh and slumped a little further down the wall.   
  
“I found your wand,” Emma announced, nearing her now. As soon as Emma stepped within the orb of light cast by the torchlight, she gasped. She gazed at Kirsty in horror; clearly the damage to Kirsty’s face was now visible to her.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart!” cried Emma, running forward and throwing her arms around Kirsty. Kirsty had to fight hard to hold back her tears now; if she cried then it was as if Regulus had beaten her after all. “Oh my God, you’re shaking. Come here,” Emma soothed, removing her cloak and wrapping it around Kirsty’s shoulders.   
  
Kirsty could not put into words how much Emma’s comfort meant to her at that moment.   
  
“Come on, we have to get you back to the common room.”  
  
“Em, we don’t have to tell them about this, do we?” Kirsty asked, her voice trembling uncontrollably.  
  
“Just because you’re a Gryffindor doesn’t mean you have to be brave all of the time, you know,” Emma told her, her voice stern yet soothing at the same time.   
  
So, with Emma’s arm around her shoulders, Kirsty shuffled back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Regulus’ motionless body sprawled conspicuously on the floor behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the cheeriest of chapters, but the good news is that Kirsty and Emma got away from the creeps. It is definitely a change of pace writing the more evil personalities. As horrid as Rosier is, he is quite a fun character to write. Hope I didn’t make anyone too uncomfortable (again, kind of the point) but I felt that the Slytherins’ actions had to be ramped up slightly with the war growing day by day. 
> 
> I would be interested to hear your thoughts, thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three - Black Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deal with the aftermath of the Slytherin attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to mystic magic 88 for all of her help and advice on this chapter and for betaing it for me.

Debbie, it’s not you it’s me. _Hmm, too dull and predictable._ Debbie, it’s definitely you and not me. Make it easier on us both and just fall out of a tree. _Too harsh._ Kissing you is sloppy and messy. Kissing a Gryffindor is where I’d rather be. _Argh, why is this so difficult?_

   Sirius was sat in the common room with balls of scrunched up parchment lying all around him; furiously scribbling away. He had long since abandoned his Transfiguration revision and was now instead writing a break up letter to Debbie. He hoped that this would enable him to get away with being a coward and avoid dealing with her face to face. When they met face to face her lips always ended up stuck to his and he didn’t feel like that would be conductive to a break up talk.

   “Where are they? It’s nearly past curfew,” erupted a tetchy James, knocking over his and Peter’s game of Gobstones as he stood up in frustration. “I really wish they wouldn’t keep testing my Head Boy status like this.”

   “They’ve probably just fallen asleep in their Potions books. Madam Pince will chase them out of their soon enough,” soothed Peter, trying to place the game pieces back in the right places so that he could resume whipping James’ arse. Heather and her friends had already returned and James had been on edge ever since. If they weren’t back by curfew he and Remus were going to look for them.

   “You could just send Lily after them instead? That way you don’t have to tell them off yourself,” suggested Remus, lifting his arms up in a huge stretch as his Charms book slid off his knee and landed with a _flumph_ on the floor.

   “I would, but I think she’s already asleep,” sighed James.

   “Where’s your beloved anyway?” Sirius asked Remus, strolling over to the group. “I thought you were joined at the hip since getting back together?”

   “Apparently I am not conducive to N.E.W.T.s revision. Too distracting, I’ve been told. So she’s holed herself up in Ravenclaw Tower and we’re to have limited contact until she’s finished her Arithmancy notes.”

   “How romantic,” laughed Peter.

   The portrait hole creaked open and the two figures of Kirsty and Emma stumbled through, arm in arm. Sirius leapt over to the table he’d been working at and hastily shoved all his pieces of parchment into his bag.

   “About time!” exclaimed James, turning round to face them. “How many times do I have to tell you not to stay out passed curfew? It’s not in my repertoire to have to come and tell you off, and I don’t like it when you make my voice sound like this. You were supposed to come back with the others so that you weren’t alone. So, in future, just a bit of consideration would be —” The berating comment died on James’ lips as he finally took in the looks on the two girls’ faces. “What happened?” he asked, his eyes growing wide and concerned.

   Sirius felt the colour drain from his face and the backpack slipped from his hand to land on the floor. His gaze flitted between Emma and Kirsty, taking in their dishevelled appearances. Emma’s hair was in disarray, her cloak was slipping off her shoulders and her eye makeup was smudged. Kirsty, however, looked so much worse. Sirius Black was not really one to cry but he felt his eyes stinging and emotion bubbling up within him as he looked at her face. She looked completely desolate, her haunted eyes refused to make contact with any of them and instead gazed down at her feet. A gash was present above her right eye and dried blood caked her eyelid and was matted in her fringe. She also had a huge angry welt on her right cheek; it looked like she had been burned. She gripped her wand so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had turned white and her whole arm was trembling.

   Sirius made to dart forward but Remus motioned for him to stay put. Remus was stood nearest to the two girls and he moved slowly towards them. “Kirst,” he asked, holding his hand out to her and sharing a searching look with Emma, who still had her arms draped around her friend, “do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?”

   “No. Am fine.”

   “Do you want to tell us what happened?”

   Kirsty was still refusing to look any of them in the eye; finding the ceiling to be much more understanding.

   Emma was watching her friend in apprehension. She turned to Remus and the other Marauders and let out a long breath. “We ran into some Slytherins… they kind of jumped us.”

   “Those bastards,” exclaimed Peter.

   “Where are they? I’ll show them,” raged James, pulling out his wand.

   “We’ll go and find them and show them just who they’re messing with,” growled Sirius.

   “No need, I already stunned the smarmy letch into next year. It’s fine. Just leave it,” implored Kirsty.

   “Just who are we talking about here? Who did this to you?” asked Remus gently, seemingly trying hard to not get as riled as the other three.

   “Well, Rosier came after me and…” Emma looked at Kirsty apprehensively.

   “Regulus,” she answered, meeting Sirius’ gaze for the first time.

   Now Sirius felt the blood drain from his entire body. Even his heart seemed to stop beating. “What?” he asked, trying to keep his tone even, but it came out hushed, trembling and angry as he finally moved towards her; his fists clenching into balls at his sides.

   “Guys, you should probably know something,” Emma took a moment to steady herself, “this wasn’t just a normal attack…”

   “Em, don’t,” Kirsty beseeched.

   “They seemed to be, er, trying to, er, _force_ themselves on us. Or, at least, er, Regulus…”

   Kirsty raised her eyes to the ceiling and let out a shaky breath.

   Sirius was now shaking and visibly so it seemed. He just wanted to step forward and comfort her but he knew he was far too angry to be able to accomplish it successfully.

   James seemed to sense this and stood with his hand resting haltingly on Sirius’ arm.  “He…?” Sirius gulped, unable to phrase the words. “What did he…?” He took a steadying breath. “Did he hurt you?”

   Kirsty looked at him again, tears starting to roll down her face. “No.” Her eyes seemed to bore into his, willing him to know that she was telling the truth. “I didn’t give him the chance. I don’t even know if… if he would have even…” And she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

   Sirius shifted but James was quicker and he scooped her up in his arms. With James’ arm now around Kirsty instead of holding Sirius in place, Sirius stalked over to the portrait hole and skirted around a tearful Emma and crying Kirsty.

   Kirsty’s head snapped up from its place on James’ shoulder. “Where are you going?”

   “I’m in dire need of a family reunion.”

   “No,” Kirsty boomed, freeing herself from James, “don’t you dare, Sirius.”

   “But…I need to…I can’t just let him…I need to deal with him.”

   “No, you don’t. It’s over, I sorted it. I don’t need you to do anything. I don’t _want_ you to do anything. Just leave it alone. Please,” she now looked beseechingly not just at Sirius but at all of the Marauders in turn, willing them not to retaliate.

   “We can’t just let them get away with this, Kirst,” said James quietly.

   “They aren’t getting away with it. The pair of them are currently sprawled, out cold, in a corridor somewhere,” shouted Kirsty, her tears seeming to subside now that anger had taken her over.

   “I, for one, am eternally grateful that you two somehow always manage to hold your own,” said Remus with a small smile.

   “Fine,” breathed James, “we’ll leave it alone.”

   “No we bloody well won’t,” raged Sirius.

   “I don’t think it’s up to you, Padfoot,” Peter pointed out gently.

   Sirius looked to Kirsty. He was shaking all over. He bit his lip as he tried to get his emotions under control. As much as the lion inside him was roaring to go and rip some snakes in half he had to listen to her. She’d been through enough tonight. He took a deep breath and relaxed his hands from where they had been clenched into tight balls. In two long strides he was in front of her. Without a word he enveloped her in his arms and her arms wrapped around his neck. She buried her uninjured left cheek in his chest. He could feel her trembling. He rubbed her back slightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have done if…” he gulped, his words lost in the emotion.

   She moved her head from its resting place on his chest and looked up at him. “Me too,” she whispered, looking into his eyes with relief. She only held contact with him for the briefest of seconds before she frowned and, with a look of hurt and confusion, stepped away from him. “Erm, I think the Hospital Wing might be an idea after all. My face hurts.”

   “Come on, with a Prefect escort you can’t into too much trouble for ignoring curfew,” offered Remus, holding his arm out and placing it round her shoulders once she’d stepped towards him. The two of them left the common room.

   “Where’s Sam?” asked Emma weakly.

   “Up in the dorm,” offered Peter helpfully.

   “Thanks.” And Emma trudged upstairs to the soothing arms of her boyfriend.

   “Are we really not going to do anything?” asked Peter incredulously.

   James sighed. “I don’t think we can. At least not now. I can’t promise that I’ll feel the same tomorrow though…”

   “I second that,” growled Sirius.

   “Does anyone else just feel sick?” asked Peter, the horror evident in his voice.

   “Amongst other things,” agreed James, his voice taking on a murderous tone. “This is going to be our lives now, isn’t it? This is the type of scum we’ll have to face and worse…”

   “Bring it on,” seethed Sirius, “I will personally rip every Death Eater that comes anywhere near those girls limb from limb. And now I know who will be first…”

   Both James and Peter looked at him in apprehension.

   “I need to go and see Lily,” announced James, the love, fear and relief that she was not there tonight evident in his voice. He made a move for the boys’ dorms to go and fetch his broom, but before he did he came over to Sirius and pulled him into a hug. Sirius gripped him gratefully back. “Just leave it for tonight, yeah? We’ll talk in the morning. We’ll do something about him.”

   Sirius just nodded as his friend left the room. He wondered what James meant when he referred to ‘something’. ‘Something’ to save his little brother from the life he was leading or ‘something’ to halt his existence once and for all. Sirius had to admit he felt an inner turmoil between the two options.

   “What would you like to do now?” asked Peter.

   Sirius turned around and flopped back down on the sofa, his eyes fixed on the portrait hole. “Wait to see if she’s okay.”

   Peter gave him a sad look and took up the spot next to him. “Good idea, let’s wait here.”

   Sirius gave him a grateful nod of the head and they settled in to wait.

 

*

   Kirsty had looked a little bit better when she and Remus had returned last night, not just in appearance but also in spirit. She had just looked unbelievably weary. Sirius and Peter’s eyelids were heavy by the time they returned. She had looked slightly surprised to see them both waiting for her but offered them little in the way of words, just a grateful smile as she headed up to bed.

   Sirius had not slept well. He kept picturing the scene in his mind; the acid in his stomach bubbling with revulsion. He saw his brother with his body pressed up against Kirsty’s, touching her —forcing her. In his waking visions it never seemed like his brother was going to stop and he had to physically wrench himself from the daydream in order not to see how this version ended. He let out a shaky breath. Thank Merlin for Kirsty. Thank Merlin she’d been so strong. He couldn’t stop the scenario in his head so he could only imagine the strength it took to stop it in reality. He could see Regulus’ lips lean in and force their way onto hers, trying to part them, his tongue trying to invade. But every time he saw him pull back his face morphed into Sirius’ own. How on Earth did you deal with being attacked by someone so similar to one of the people closest to you? No wonder Kirsty couldn’t look at him. How were they to get past the fact that every time she looked at him she’d now see his brother’s face looming towards her?

   _Smash._

His hand throbbed as his Astronomy set went crashing to the ground in pieces. He could feel blood already trickling over his knuckles, but he didn’t care.

   He had no idea what today would bring or how they were all to deal with this. How were they supposed to just go about their normal day? He sighed, waved his wand to repair the cut on his hand and pushed the covers back. If sleep was evading him he may as well get up and mope downstairs. He’d have a shower first though — a searing hot shower. With any luck it would sear the pain away.

*

“Wow, it must be serious if it’s dragged you out of bed so early.”

   Sirius started. Kirsty sat on the sofa, her legs hugged underneath her and a Herbology book open in her lap.

   He let out a small laugh. “How are you doing?” he stepped forward tentatively.

   “Terrible! I can’t remember the fifth property of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant and I know it will be in the exam.”

   He blinked. A bit unsure how to take this change of pace. He raised his eyebrows and was glad to feel the small smile pulling at his lips as he looked at her. “You’re seriously telling me that you’re revising at a time like this?”

   She looked up at him, looking a lot happier than the last time he’d seen her. She pulled a slightly concerned face. “Turns out, having something horrible happen to you suddenly makes revision a lot more interesting. A good distraction. Not quite as horrible to think about as the other thing.”

   “It spews Stinksap when provoked,” he offered, stepping closer still until he was standing by the arm of the sofa she was sitting on.

   “What?” she asked, looking grossed-out and confused at the same time.

   “The fifth property,” he supplied.

   “Ah,” she exclaimed, hastily adding it to her notes. “You can sit down, you know,” she added with wry amusement.

   Flustered and caught off guard, Sirius replied, “Oh, ahm, I didn’t know if, I wasn’t sure if you’d want me… thought you’d be… okay, sure.” He sat down next to her, making sure to keep as close to the arm of the chair as possible so as not to invade her space more than he was already doing.

   She put her quill down and looked over at him with amusement. “You are aware, aren’t you, that I am more than capable of telling the difference between you and your brother?”

   He jumped, startled that she had so blatantly addressed the very thing that kept spinning round and round in his head. He coughed nervously and furrowed his brow.

   “You’re much better looking and Regulus has this horrible great spot just under his nostril…” She trailed off. “You can come near me you know.” She reached down and placed her hand on top of his.

   He looked at it, feeling the warmth of her touch seep into his skin, and then looked up at her. “How can you be so okay with all of this?”

   She shrugged. “What else can I be? Trying to be okay about it feels better than dwelling on it too much. It was horrid, don’t get me wrong, but I escaped, I’m here. I now know my full strength and Regulus, with any luck, is still sprawled out on a cold corridor somewhere and will hopefully be walking round with a horrible limp today that will go with his horrible spot…” Sirius gave a short snort of laughter despite himself. “Plus,” she continued and he felt her grip tighten ever so slightly on his hand, “the worst didn’t happen. Not that I… I’m still not sure… I really don’t think he would have… gone through with it.” She had looked away from Sirius as she uttered this last sentence and was staring intently at their joined hands.

   “I’m so sorry. I still can’t believe that… he’s my brother… I should have stopped… what he did was —”

   “But he didn’t,” she soothed.

   “Do you think that he, you know, might have… possibly… done this because of me?”

   “I think that could be quite possible.”

   “How can you not hate me right now? If it wasn’t for me…”

   “I could never hate you. I like you far too much. Plus, I’ve liked you for such a long time now that going back to hating you would be such hard work. I’m too set in my ways.”

   “Are you really okay?”

   She sighed. “I’d like to think so. I’m not quite sure how that can be the case. Hopefully, in time, I will be. I honestly just want to forget about it. We only have a couple months left in the castle after all.”

   “Yeah, then we’ll just have to face them outside of it instead.”

   “This is it, isn’t it? No more babying; the big, wide world awaits. I feel old.”

   “Me too, but I do think you need to do something about this.”

   “I already told you guys to leave it…”

   “I wasn’t talking about us… although Merlin knows I want to. I was actually thinking Dumbledore. He should be aware of the type of people he’s dealing with in this castle.”

   “That’s a good shout. Dumbledore sounds like an idea. Maybe I’ll try and speak to him tomorrow. Lily wants me to go and see McGonagall in the morning. She wanted me to go immediately, but I don’t feel ready. I just want some time, you know?”

   Sirius nodded. “I’m so glad you’re okay; you scared me, you know. More than I’ve ever been scared before.”

   “What? Even more than the time that the fangirls cornered you inside the Quidditch changing rooms?”

   “Way more.” He moved his hand so that his was now on top of hers instead and squeezed it tightly.

   She looked at him and if he wasn’t mistaken an understanding seemed to pass between them. This was the first time that he had truly felt that she was aware of what was between them and fully reciprocated. She was in it with him.

   “Now,” she proclaimed, removing her hand and grabbing her Herbology textbook. “You can quiz me on this exam.” She threw the book to him.

   And so they settled in to a companionable study session. The weight seeming to be momentarily lifted from both their shoulders.

*

   The group were wandering through the corridors, on their way back to the common room for a well-earned revision break. The Marauders, Hayley and Sam had been holed up in the library for a few hours, trying to concentrate on revision and not on the events that had been plaguing their minds since last night. Lily, meanwhile, had accompanied Kirsty and Emma to McGonagall’s office. The three girls had met up with them all in the library afterwards. As they walked along back to Gryffindor Tower, mood in the group seemed to be surprisingly upbeat, considering. Although everyone did seem to be taking turns at casting concerned looks over at Kirsty, checking that she really was as fine as she was making out.

   The Marauders had so far made good on their promise and had not hexed the responsible Slytherins into oblivion. Even when a small group of them had been present at the table in front of them in the library. Luckily for them, Rosier was not one for the library, so they hadn’t had to have their resolve tested by his presence.

    They were making their way along a seventh floor corridor when Sirius spied the flash of Slytherin green. The irony in the fact that Sirius saw red the moment he spotted the flash of the green Slytherin tie in the throng in front of him was lost on him. Before he realised what he was doing he was moving away from his group of friends. He saw them casting him suspicious glances, not yet realising what he had seen. He tracked the person’s movements, feeling a small glint of satisfaction when he spied the tell-tale limp that could only have been produced by a swiftly aimed kick to the shin. The figure looked to Sirius like he was trying to sink into the crowd, trying to hide himself away after the previous night’s events. The crowd dispersed and he could recognise his target’s mop of dark hair anywhere. The same dark hair as Sirius’.

   There was a loud guffaw from behind him as James laughed. Regulus whipped round, recognising the owner of the laugh. His eyes hit on Sirius and he tried to barge his way through the crowd; he didn’t have enough room to run. But Sirius did and he sprinted down the corridor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws flying aside as he did so.

   He heard yells from behind him as his group of friends realised what was going on. One voice in particular was screaming for him to stop. He felt a flash of guilt as he knew he wouldn’t listen to her; couldn’t do as she’d asked. He needed to do this, the rage inside him was screaming for him to do it.

   He was gaining on his brother now. Regulus looked pretty petrified. _Good, now you can see how it feels_. His wand was out of his robes and he made to point it over his shoulder at Sirius but a throng of third year students blocked his aim. Sirius skirted past them and grabbed Regulus roughly by his robe collar and hauled his brother towards him. “I think me and you need a bit of a _chat_.” Regulus grunted as he panted and struggled to get free, desperately trying to turn his wand to an advantageous angle to hit the target behind his back.

   Sirius looked desperately around him. He needed to get out of here. He noticed the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy with his dancing trolls, turning to his right he saw the Room of Requirement conjure up a door. He dragged his brother through it and threw him harshly to the ground.

     The door disappeared behind them. _Good, they wouldn’t be disturbed._

     “Hello, little brother.” Sirius pulled his wand and sent a spell straight into Regulus’ abdomen. His brother, still on the ground, curled up in pain. “I thought we should chat, you know, catch up on things.” He aimed a Stinging Hex at his cheek. “See if you had a good night last night. Although, from what I heard, it didn’t seem as successful as you hoped—” His voice was roaring with anger as another jet of light from his wand landed under Regulus’ chin, snapping his head back with a sickening crunch.

   Regulus laughed, licking blood from his lip, which he had bitten during the force of Sirius’ last spell, “How do you know she wouldn’t have enjoyed it?”

   Sirius roared and strode over to him, grabbing his robe collar once again. He felt the first punch land and the contact as his knuckles pressed into Regulus’ cheek, but after that he couldn’t remember how many times he hit him. He was aware of the cramping in his hand before anything else and he stepped back, his breathing laboured.

   Regulus still lay in a crumpled heap, his face slick with blood, but Sirius could hear his ragged breathing. Regulus gave a groan, spat blood out from his mouth and dragged himself, limb by limb, up to his feet, swaying slightly.

   Sirius let him get up, but kept his wand trained on him. Regulus raised his wand and Sirius twitched his own wand hand in response, but Regulus merely pointed his wand up at his own face, casting a cleaning charm followed by a quick healing charm to heal up some of the cuts. Bruising was beginning to show on his cheek and under his eye and Sirius felt a grim feeling of satisfaction at his work.

   “Feel better now?” Regulus asked, trying for the usual vitriol in his voice, but failing when a slight wobble in his words gave him away.

   “What is wrong with you?” asked Sirius, the anger in his own voice subsiding somewhat, prompted by Regulus’ own wobble.

   Regulus looked up at him out of guarded eyes. “Is she —? How is she —?” he gazed down at his feet.

   Sirius wasn’t sure what he had expected this encounter to be (perhaps lots more blood and swearing) but so far it wasn’t meeting the expectations. “Like you care,” he replied with scoff.

   Regulus merely shrugged. Sirius could feel the anger bubbling up inside him again. How could Regulus act so unperturbed by what he’d done? He sliced his wand through the air and it was like an invisible knife had slashed at Regulus’ cheek.

   “You always were a cheat,” Regulus growled, finally pointing his own wand at his brother, “always making sure to catch me off guard. Reducto,” he yelled and Sirius was blown off his feet, hitting his head hard on the floor.

   “And you were always a sore loser.” Sirius got to his feet but remained crouched and poised, eyeing up his brother.

   Regulus lifted his hand up to his cheek, attempting to stem some of the blood with the cuff of his robe. However, when he realised just how much blood was drenching his robes he opted for another cleaning charm instead. He rolled his blood-drenched sleeve up his arm, out of the way.

   There it was. That ugly brand again. The Dark Mark. Sirius lunged forwards. “And this?” he yelled, grabbing hold of Regulus’ arm where the brand of the Dark Mark poked out beneath his robes. Regulus let out a yelp. “I knew you had hatred for Muggles and anything that didn’t fit with the Blacks’ Pureblood ideals, but _this_ , Regulus, _this_? How does it feel to have to cower to someone’s every whim? To run as soon as you’re called? Are you really so thick as to think that this is all you could do with your life? To become a servant, to torture and kill at the drop of a hat?”

   “He’s strong, Sirius. No matter what you think. I had to choose a side; the winning side. Muggles make us weak; he’ll make the Wizarding World strong. Bellatrix says—”

   “I know what Bellatrix says,” Sirius bellowed. “I know what the whole damn family says. I suppose I shouldn’t really be surprised that even you’re sprouting his propaganda now.”

   “What did you really expect me to do? I’m not you, Sirius, I can’t get away with abandoning a whole family, a whole belief system, running into the arms of perfect Potter and White’s blood traitor scum. You never once looked back. You got your new friends and they’re all you’ve cared about since. As soon as you became a Gryffindor you didn’t want to know; you abandoned me. You left me with them.”

   Sirius had never considered this. He let go of his brother’s arm and took a step back, gazing at him. He had been so intent on his own survival and escaping his family that he had left Regulus behind. Stopped being part of the Black family. Stopped being his brother. “Get away with it? Do you think it was easy living in that house for six years? Listening to them gushing about the perfect Pureblood son while I got a meal if I was lucky, was banned from visiting my friends and dealt blows if I dared even try to speak to my little brother; afraid I was going to corrupt you with my ideas.”

   Regulus looked stunned and was looking at Sirius with a different expression on his face. “I always thought you’d abandoned me… I never realised that… she…they… I thought you hated me.”

   “And I thought you hated me. That’s why you went after her, isn’t it? To get to me?”

   Regulus nodded. “It’s so obvious that you’re in love with her. I thought I could take something away from you; take something you wanted. As soon as I started to go through with it… it was all so violent… so heated. Exciting at first… but then scary. That I was supposed to… that I originally wanted to… to hurt someone… to destroy them. You hear these phrases… these ideas… they make it sound easy. I thought I could do it… hurt someone like that… but I… I don’t know…found I couldn’t I don’t know why I even… these people get in your head. The things you hear… the things you do… I never planned. I can’t remember the last time I thought the way I wanted to think. She must be something special to have you feel like this… after everything…after Mum and Dad and… us.”

   Sirius nodded. “She is.”

   Regulus sighed, sounding unbelievably tired. “I won’t ever come near her again, I promise. Not least because I’ve never been on the end of such a powerful Stupefy in my life.”

   Sirius smiled slightly at his brother’s hint of humour. He’d forgotten that he and Regulus had always shared the same dry wit. That they used to make each other laugh once upon a time. “And you,” Regulus continued, “I won’t come near you either, if I can help it. You know, once we’re out there and… it’s happening.”

   Sirius once again drew closer to his brother so that he was inches from his face and looked him directly in the eye. “I may not yet know what I want to do when I leave this school, but I promise you I intend to fight Voldemort at every possible opportunity. We better not meet out there on that battlefield, Regulus. I can’t promise what my response will be.”

   “I understand.” His brother looked back at him with sad eyes.

   Sirius felt a great sadness as he looked into his little brother’s face. “Try not to get yourself killed.” And with that he left the room.

   “Please tell me he’s still alive.” Kirsty’s voice greeted him as soon as the door banged shut behind him.

      “Of course he’s alive, I’m not a monster,” replied Sirius, slightly startled by this line of questioning. She stormed towards him and he was highly expecting a slap but she moved straight past him, staring intently over his shoulder.

   Kirsty roared in frustration as the door to the room Sirius had just exited disappeared. She kicked the wall where it had just been in frustration. _Thank Merlin for that_. He took a moment to marvel at how good the Room of Requirement was at catering to your every desire. He really didn’t want Regulus to have to come out yet and face this rabble. And he didn’t want to face the response from the rabble when they saw the state of Regulus. Therefore the room was complying and keeping his brother sealed in for the time being.

   “Well, you could have fooled me!” she bellowed in his ear.

   He turned round to face her and was met with more anger than he’d ever seen on her face and it seemed to all be directed at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. He didn’t want to be mad at her, he shouldn’t be mad at her, but in the last twenty four hours his emotions had taken a kicking and he was bubbling over with rage. “What’s that supposed to mean?” His voice raised to match hers.

   “I told you not to do anything.”

   “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t just sit there and let him get away with it. How do you expect me to just move on and forget about it?”

   “Because I asked you to, and if you cared one jot about my feelings you’d have listened.”

   “Don’t be stupid, of course I care.”

   “Sure seems like it.”

   “Oh don’t start with this game; I’m getting bored of trying to figure out you and your up and down emotions.”

   “ _My_ up and down emotions? This coming from the guy who’s probably just bludgeoned a guy to death in there.”

   “I told you, he’s fine. And he’s my brother I think I can get a say in how to deal with him.”

   “Oh yeah, ‘cos your say faaar outweighs mine. We must all bow down to the superior Sirius Black who always gets his own way and must always be obeyed. Pureblood royalty at its finest. You’re every bit as selfish as I always thought you were.”

   “Oh Siriiiius,” came a singsong voice to their left, momentarily halting the fireworks between them. They both winced at the voice as they stood facing each other, breathing heavily, both red in the face, eyes harsh.

  “Not now,” they both spun and shouted at Debbie in unison.

   Debbie stopped her procession, startled by the scene before her and seemingly wondering what the hell she had just walked in on.

   Sirius tried hard to control his voice as he addressed Kirsty again. “I know you didn’t mean that.”

   “No?”

   Sirius glared at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes, shimmering behind the rage and that just made him feel a whole new level of crap. He couldn’t find a way out of this tirade, they’d gone too far, both their emotions were too raw to fix this. The last twenty four hours had been too much for him. He was so tired of being in love with someone that created every excuse and obstacle to not love him back. His brother had tried to damage the person he loved the most and he could have easily killed him for it. Regulus’ spirit had finally broken in front of his very eyes and Sirius could see the boy that Regulus really was; the boy who he should have been, but it was all far too late. Sirius’ heart felt broken. The only way he knew to deal with this was anger, it was the only way he felt better, to smash things, to break them, even when it made the situation ten times worse.

   Kirsty too seemed to be having some sort of internal conflict as they had both been quiet for some time now, eyes boring into one another’s, chests heaving with pent up anger and frustration. “Just leave me alone, Sirius.”

   “Fine.”

   “Fine.”

   He felt slightly stunned. Was this really happening? He wanted to take it all back, to hug her, kiss her, apologise profusely and never let her go. But now was not the time, his hot headedness was getting the better of him, he couldn’t calm down, couldn’t be the person she needed right now.

   “Come on, Debbie,” he growled, holding his hand out for his girlfriend. She responded, looking tentatively between the two of them, and he pulled her into his side, “let’s go find us a broom cupboard.” If Kirsty thought he was selfish he didn’t want to disprove her theory of him.

   He saw Kirsty’s hand ball into fists as he and Debbie strolled away from her. “Oh, very mature,” she shouted at his retreating back, her voice laced with disgust.

   He heard her turn on her heel and turn back towards their gang of friends who had stood, shocked, on the side-lines, watching the proceedings, along with all the other students who had happened to be present on the seventh floor corridor. Sirius had seen all of his friends, at random intervals, try to pipe up and intervene with their slanging match, but each time they had closed their mouths again, defeated, unsure what to say to stop the vitriol that had been flying between them.

   “Kirst,” he heard Lily’s soothing voice from behind him.

   “Not now, guys, just leave me alone.” And he heard her footsteps thunder away into the distance, each one feeling like they were stomping on his heart.

   “So… broom cupboard?” asked Debbie, somewhat overenthusiastically. She was obviously trying to infuse some fun back into this situation.

   “Oh, er,” Sirius looked down at her, she was gazing expectantly up at him. He grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them somewhat soothingly. “Actually, I’m sorry, I’ve just remembered I have to go and do something… now. I’ll come and find you later though, yeah?” He could see the crestfallen look on her face.

   “Okay,” and she did try to sound okay.

   She reached up to kiss him but Sirius turned his head to the side and caught her cheek instead.  “See you later.” And he walked further down the corridor, in the opposite direction to Kirsty and his friends, leaving Debbie in his wake.

\------

Emma turned her head from side to side, taking in the rest of her friends’ shocked and upset faces, which mirrored her own. “I believe that the appropriate phrase for this situation rhymes with ‘Ducking Spell’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely agree with Emma! I really enjoyed writing the Black brothers together, their relationship is an interesting dynamic to try and figure out. Thanks for reading, please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four - The Order Of The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius talks with someone unexpected, Kirsty confronts Regulus, The Order of the Phoenix begins and James becomes obsessed with t-shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mystic magic 88 for all of her help and advice on this chapter and for betaing it for me!

An hour later Sirius was to be found slumped against a wall on the seventh floor corridor next to a statue of a gargoyle. He had tried shouting various passwords and questions at it to get it to open but it remained stationary. He had decided to just sit there and wait for Dumbledore; he wished he had the Marauders’ Map, though, as then he would be able to scout the headmaster out for himself; he had not been down in the Great Hall at lunch when he’d tried to find him.

   “Mr Black? To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Sirius looked up as the man himself appeared in front of him. “I am not about to go inside to find my office decorated in an ungainly fashion am I?”

   Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled at him and Sirius couldn’t help but smile. _Damn, that would have been a good one_ , he thought. “I’d like to talk to you, Professor.”

   “Well, by all means follow me. Pepper Imps,” he addressed this second part to the gargoyle who sprang aside, allowing the wall to split in two to reveal the spiral staircase behind.

   This was the third time Sirius had entered Dumbledore’s office and it never seemed to change much. He smiled as he saw the usual, messy pile of paperwork on Dumbledore’s desk and took satisfaction in the fact that the headmaster was just as messy as Sirius himself was. Fawkes was absent from his usual perch, but Dumbledore took a moment to busy himself by placing down fresh water for the bird. Sirius glanced out the window and took in the view of the Quidditch pitch. The postponed Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match was to finally be played next week after all the students had returned from Easter break. His stomach somersaulted at the thought; Kirsty and Debbie would both be playing Seeker for their respective teams —he doubted that could be good.

   “Please, Mr Black, take a seat. Lemon drop?” Dumbledore proffered the small bowl at him as he took his own seat behind his grand desk.

   As Sirius took a sweet and popped it in his mouth he couldn’t help but glance down at some of the paperwork that littered Dumbledore’s desk. He could see a map of Europe with various flags pinned in it — moving flags — as if someone’s or multiple someone’s movements were being tracked. Dumbledore must have caught him staring for he folded up the map and placed it inside his desk draw. Sirius sat and Dumbledore faced him with his fingers steepled and his gaze intrigued.

   Sirius took a deep breath. He was a lot calmer now than he had been hours ago, his emotions seemed to have reigned themselves in, although he still felt really guilty about Kirsty. As he went to talk he almost choked as he swallowed down some of the sickly, tart liquid released from the sweet, “Cough, err, cough, sorry.” He regained his composure and crunched the lemon drop between his teeth so it could assault him no further. “I came here because I think there’s something that you need to know about.”

   “Please, continue,” said Dumbledore softly, sucking serenely on his own lemon drop.

   Sirius steadied himself, he couldn’t help but feel a little bad for betraying his brother’s secrets, but Dumbledore needed to know the types of people he was housing inside the castle. Plus, his sympathy for Regulus paled in comparison to the memory of Kirsty’s scared and injured face moments after the attack last night. Still, it was one thing to understand the need to out his brother’s Death Eater status, but it was something else to actually speak the words aloud to the man in front of him.

   Deciding against abandoning the idea altogether, Sirius took a deep breath and spoke up, “Professor, my brother, Regulus, is a Death Eater. I don’t think he’s the only one in the school either.” For all his attempts at composure, Sirius’ words came out in a rush, and he’d be surprised if Dumbledore caught a word of what he’d just said.

   “Indeed?” Dumbledore asked, giving Sirius an encouraging look. “May I inquire what makes you so certain, Mr Black?”

   Choosing his words carefully, Sirius began, “Well, last night… Kirsty and Emma —”

   Dumbledore held up a hand, causing Sirius to falter and stop his explanation. “I am fully aware of what happened to Miss White and Miss Bembridge last night. I have already spoken with Professor McGonagall. Sirius, I understand that you’re angry and that you care, but if this speculation about your brother and his friends is simply based on his heinous actions last night then —”

   Sirius interjected, “That’s not… I mean… no, Professor, that’s not why I’m accusing him of it.” He breathed a heavy sigh as he remembered back to the start of term and seeing his brother’s mark for the first time. “I’ve seen his mark. I saw it months ago, long before this even happened.”

   He told the headmaster the whole story, about the encounter in the grounds when he’d seen Regulus’ mark and he even confessed to his own ‘talk’ with his younger brother a few hours ago. Dumbledore listened intently and didn’t interrupt him while he got the whole incident off his chest.

   Sirius finished his story and waited with baited breath in the slightly awkward silence that ensued. “Thank you for telling me all of this, Sirius. I understand that the decision to do so must not have been easy for you. It is very grave indeed to hear that such things have been happening in the safe haven of this castle. I have always had my suspicions that Voldemort was targeting younger, more impressionable minds, but I was never able to pinpoint who specifically. This is very useful, albeit very sad, news. I always hoped to be able to shield you all from the war while you resided inside this castle, for as long as possible anyway. But now it seems that is no longer possible. A very sad predicament indeed. Regulus is not yet of age, am I correct?”

   “Yes, that’s correct” Sirius answered. “What will happen to them?” he asked. “My brothers and the others, I mean.”

   “A very difficult question to answer.” Dumbledore sighed. “I am reluctant to expel the perpetrators, although their actions deserve it. My worry is that doing so would only serve to push them further into Voldemort’s reach. From what you say, Regulus is already starting to regret his choices. Perhaps with my influence he can still find another path… I will converse with the Heads of Houses to ensure that extra security measures are put in place immediately. We will want to be watchful, while still leaving the door open to anyone who might wish to change their course…” The headmaster no longer seemed to be talking to Sirius, but rather speaking his own thoughts aloud.

   “Shall I go now, Professor?” asked Sirius tentatively.

   Dumbledore looked up, somewhat startled. “Sorry, yes, you may go, Sirius. I thank you again for bringing this information to me. Speaking up about your brother was most brave indeed.”

   Sirius stood up and made his way over to the door, grabbing hold of the doorknob.

   “Mr Black?”

   Sirius turned back around.

   “There is something else that I wish to discuss with you and your friends. I think the time has come for you to be made aware... I will say no more now but I will summon you soon to come in to see me.”

   “Ok… sure, Professor.”

   Dumbledore had turned his back on him again, seemingly deep in thought and Sirius closed the heavy door behind him.

\------

   It was early afternoon and the group of friends, minus Sirius and Kirsty, were lounging in the common room. Revision books and notes had long since been discarded as they discussed and tried to make sense of that day’s events

   “I’m still amazed, you know, that you guys haven’t reacted to all of this, to the Slytherins,” mused Hayley quietly.

   James sighed. “I think Padfoot’s reacted enough for all of us now.”

   “Speaking of, where is he? Should we be worried do you think?” asked Remus.

   “Do you reckon anyone has seen Regulus since this afternoon? Should we be worried about that too?” asked Sam.

   “I’m not worried about him. Only in the sense that I hope Sirius made it painful.”

   “Emma,” scolded Lily.

   “What? Sorry I’m not sorry about that letch. There, is that better?”

   As if she had seemingly timed her entrance accordingly, Professor McGonagall surprised them all by stepping through the portrait hole in the midst of their discussion. “Ah, Miss Bembridge, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. And Miss White? Her too. Where is she?”

   Emma blinked at the professor, surprised by the sudden entrance.  “She’s upstairs, Professor.”

   “Could one of you please fetch her?”

   The group all shared apprehensive looks. There was no way that James was going up there. He had already tried once and Kirsty had nearly knocked him off his broom with a well-aimed lamp. The rest of the group had received similar responses. Kirsty had been up there since she had stormed off earlier. She wouldn’t talk to anyone, except to tell them to ‘bloody well bugger off already’.

   “I’ll brave the lion’s den then, shall I?” asked Emma, seemingly annoyed at her friends’ lack of support and knowing that McGonagall was not one to be kept waiting. So Emma raced up the staircase to drag Kirsty to see the headmaster. A roar of frustration shortly followed, proving Emma’s point about not wanting to be the one to enter the den.

\-------

Well, that had been interesting and somewhat unexpected. Kirsty and Emma were now on their way back to the common room after their meeting with Dumbledore, escorted by a determined-looking McGonagall. Weirdly, even though the question of what to do with Regulus remained unsolved, Kirsty felt a lot calmer. Being around Dumbledore always seemed to have that effect on her.

   She had been worried about relaying the story, but Dumbledore seemed to already know the majority of it from McGonagall, which made it easier. It had been somewhat cathartic talking to him. It had taken the edge off the feelings rolling around inside her, but they were not yet ready to disappear completely.

   She was still so angry and frustrated. What the bloody hell was wrong with Sirius? He had been so caring last night and in the early hours of this morning, so understanding and then he’d snapped. _And rightfully so_ , a little voice inside her head told her. She sighed. She knew it was Sirius’ brother and he would feel more riled than any of the others, but she had expressly asked him not to and he’d ignored her. She was perfectly capable of dealing with Regulus on her own, she wanted to deal with it on her own. She knew she was strong enough, she didn’t need protecting all the time, not by Sirius or any of the Marauders. Although, she did have to wonder how true this was. Physically she felt capable of ripping Regulus to pieces and dealing with him, emotionally though, that was different and last night was still taking its toll on her. The thought of what would have happened if Regulus had gone through with it, if he hadn’t hesitated — she was certain he had hesitated — and she hadn’t overpowered him… She shivered, feeling bile rise in her throat again. She had to push that to the back of her mind. The worst had not happened, no good was going to come from thinking about what ifs.

   Kirsty had never felt like this before. Like a victim. She had always considered herself to be a powerful woman. She was a capable witch, she stood up for others and herself, she had her convictions and her beliefs and she had always felt like she could hold her own. She wouldn’t seriously be considering a career as an Auror if she didn’t feel she had something to offer.

   But last night Regulus had taken that power away from her. Physically, in disarming her of her wand, and emotionally by subjecting her to the torment of a near sexual assault. Her emotions were in a muddle. She didn’t know what to feel. All she kept feeling was powerless, and she didn’t like it one bit.

   She did feel some confidence in her headmaster’s ability to do the right thing. She found it comforting that an authority figure knew about it and could act accordingly, but it didn’t take away her feeling of helplessness. She knew that was why she was so angry. Angry at Regulus, angry at herself, angry at Sirius because they had taken away her power to deal with the situation as she would have liked.   

   Deep down Kirsty also knew that the anger she was focusing on Sirius was a distraction for her. It was giving her something else to hold on to. As unfair as that probably was to him; she needed to be angry at him right now.

   She’d never seen him as angry as he was outside the Room of Requirement and it had scared her. All he had done was show her that he was the same, reckless Sirius Black he’d always been. Only concerned with himself and what he needed. And she couldn’t even start to think about what he’d been like when Debbie had shown up. It had been just like being back with fifth year Sirius, the reckless ladies’ man who hexed Slytherins for fun and then went off to celebrate with some fangirl or other.

   Kirsty knew she loved him and that was why it was so frustrating. He had done something she hadn’t liked for the first time in a long time and it had burst her Sirius bubble, the pedestal she had put him on lately. He wasn’t perfect, he was only human, and he still wasn’t hers, as Debbie’s presence constantly reminded her.

   She walked back into the common room to see Sirius standing there. He looked up, startled at her entrance. The anger in his face that had been there earlier now seemed long gone. She wished she could say the same for herself.

   “Hi,” Sirius ventured, his voice sounding dry and hoarse.

   Kirsty looked at him, he looked so vulnerable; she knew he was probably sorry, but that wasn’t good enough, not yet. She scowled at him and carried on past him and up to the dormitory, where she could hopefully burst into unheard tears.

\-----

   Kirsty and Emma had just returned to the common room, with Kirsty making her usual hasty retreat back to the solace of her four-poster bed.

   “What happened with Dumbledore?” Sirius asked Emma as she approached.

   “Erm, well, he asked us what had happened last night, but he seemed to already know most of it He apologised for letting such acts happen inside his castle and said that we were welcome to come talk to him or McGonagall any time. They’re still deciding what to do with the Slytherin gits. Apparently he’s employing some extra security measures, though, in the form of the suits of armour. They are going to be transfigured and charmed to intervene when needs be, which sounds so cool. Magic bodyguards. Oh, and there was this weird thing, Dumbledore mentioned something about wanting to have a meeting with us all.”

   A reply that very much sounded like a ‘yeah’ came from Sirius. Emma turned to him and Sirius looked down at his feet, coughing. “Sorry,” he said, “I meant, ‘yeah?’ with a more inquisitive tone.”

   Emma stared at him a while before continuing, “I mean, what the hell have we done to warrant that? Do you think he’s going to kick us out of Hogwarts? Ban us from taking the N.E.W.Ts and getting jobs?”

   “Emma, calm down,” laughed Lily, her friend was getting more hysterical with each new ridiculous idea she voiced. “I’m sure it’s fine. Interesting, but nothing to worry about.”

   “Isn’t it obvious?” piped up James, grinning stupidly. “He wants to get in on our end of term prank. I always knew he was a secret Marauder fan.”

   Lily looked at him incredulously. “That’s obviously not going to be it.”

   James stuck his tongue out at her.

\-----

It had been a tense few days. Term had started back up, their workload had increased, along with their need for revision. James’s hand was starting to cramp from all the extra writing and all the times he had gripped his wand tightly in his pocket at the sight of either Regulus or Rosier in the corridors, wishing he could just hex them both into oblivion and be done with it.

   There had been rumblings amongst the student body that both Rosier and Regulus were facing potential expulsion, but the majority of students were left to speculate as to why. The two Slytherins were frequently spending their evenings in Dumbledore’s office or else with Filch or McGonagall serving the vilest of detentions the staff members could come up with.

   Kirsty and Sirius still weren’t talking to each other. The events of last week had created the biggest rift the group had ever seen between the two of them – and Debbie had been a pretty big rift.

   “Can’t we ever just have a week where we are all friendly and speaking to one another?” cried James in exasperation. “We finally got you two,” he gestured over to Remus and Hayley who were snuggled up on the sofa, “all lovey dovey and talking, and now those two have just set off another explosion. And here was me hoping to enjoy my final year and have it all drama free.” He sighed, the tension was getting to him.

   “Darling, you never do drama free. You’re usually the one creating it,” Lily pointed out to him, running her fingers through his mop of hair.

   “That’s not drama though, Lil, that’s fun.”

   “For you.”

   “Yeah, not so fun for the fifth years who were revising for their O.W.L.s last week,” piped up Hayley, “and you turned their _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ into a real life popup book. I never knew so many Bowtruckles could come out of one page.” Hayley was referring to the Marauders’ latest prank which they had pulled off the previous weekend while most of the school populous were still taking the opportunity to lounge around outside.

   “My favourite part was when the Bowtruckles took their quills off them and started trying to launch them at the fifth years like spears,” reflected Peter wistfully.

   “That definitely wasn’t my favourite part,” came the unimpressed voice of Heather who had just climbed through the portrait hole. She had been part of the group of fifth years in question.

   “Sorry, dear, it was all in the line of duty,” said Peter with a grin, getting up to give his girlfriend a hug, which she begrudgingly reciprocated.

   “Yeah, and it seems like Professor Kettleburn will be trying to find that Demiguise in the grounds for weeks, if not years. We never did get it back in the book…” added Remus.

   They all laughed lightly, glad of some humour at last, Lily and Hayley joined in on the laughter somewhat begrudgingly as they weren’t too happy about a Demiguise being loose in the Hogwarts grounds.

   “I’m sure Hagrid will be secretly pleased though. I wouldn’t be surprised if it ends up being his pet,” mused Emma.

   “You’re extremely lucky that nothing more sinister came out of that book, you know. It was a bit of a dangerous prank really,” scolded Hayley.

   “Never fear, my dear, I was in complete control of the situation and had modified what creatures could and couldn’t come out,” assured Remus.

   “Oh,” uttered Hayley, sounding both impressed with her boyfriend’s abilities and annoyed that she could no longer reproach him for the prank.

   The group fell quiet again and James tried to relax. This was going to be his last free evening this week as he was hoping to fit in a few nights of Quidditch practice. He was not looking forward to cajoling his Seeker to get her head in the game. He had offered her the chance to sit out on the next game if she wasn’t feeling up to it, but she had quite vehemently refused.  Instead informing him that she was ‘perfectly capable of still flying a broomstick’.

   The sound of footsteps came from the stairs to the boys’ dormitories and James turned to see a grumpy-looking Sirius emerge. At the same time the portrait hole creaked open again and a dejected-looking Kirsty entered.

   The two’s eyes met for the briefest of seconds before Kirsty darted up the other set of stairs, to the usual sanctuary of her bedroom.

   Sirius let out a sigh.

   “Will you two just snog each other’s faces off already? It’s driving me crazy!”

   “Yes, because that’s the answer to this delicate emotional situation, Emma. Throw some hormones at it,” said Sam disapprovingly.

   “I’ll throw some hormones at you in a minute.”

   “Shut up, Emma,” snapped Sirius as he stormed out of the common room.

   “Tactful, Emma, tactful,” groaned Remus.

   “Well, you know I’m right. They’re only acting like this because they care about each other too much.”

   “I think you’re forgetting about the whole Regulus thing…” said Lily cautiously.

   “Believe me, I am having a hard time forgetting about the whole Regulus thing.” Emma’s eyes darkened. “But Kirsty deserves to be happy and Sirius makes her happy.”

   “I’m sure they’ll sort it out eventually, right?” Hayley asked the group, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than them. “They’ll make up. Once they’ve had time to deal with some stuff…”

   “I hope so,” sighed James.

*

In typical April fashion and with some sod’s law thrown in for luck, the first rainfall since before Easter came during the first Quidditch practice that James had arranged at the start of the Summer Term.

   He felt somewhat out of practice, it had been months since their match against Slytherin and ages since they’d last trained. They needed to win this one. Ravenclaw were currently in the lead having beaten both Hufflepuff and Slytherin – Hayley was a better Seeker than they had all given her credit for. If Hufflepuff beat them then they would have no chance of making up the points needed to win the cup.

   They were nearing the end of their practice and James had to say his team were doing well. He’d been worried about their morale – especially Kirsty, but they really seemed to have upped their game, devastated at having lost to Slytherin. Kirsty had been a surprise. She seemed more determined than James had ever seen her and James himself was scared at the speed and force at which he’d seen her flying round the pitch tonight. She’d caught the released Snitch four times already, even through the hammering rain. He just hoped she could keep this up against Debbie and not kill the Hufflepuff Seeker at the same time.

   James signalled for them all to fly back down to the changing rooms. Kirsty landed ahead of him and stomped in, her feet squelching and sending up splashes of mud as she did so.

   The team were in good spirits, despite the rain, and seemed confident at the idea of beating Hufflepuff. Kirsty didn’t join in with their laughter and positivity though.

   Once James was ready to go he noticed that Kirsty was deliberately taking her time packing her things away. It was obvious that she was trying to hang back to be on her own, so James told the rest of the team to head off without him. “I’ll catch you in the common room in a bit, yeah? Great work, team.”

   As he saw their sodden forms leave, James moved over to Kirsty, who hadn’t even seemed to notice it was now just the two of them. “Ready to go?”

   He seemed to have startled her a bit as she fumbled with the towel she was shoving back into her bag. “Yeah, I suppose,” she mumbled.

   “You did great tonight, you know. I couldn’t believe it when you caught the Snitch by Sam’s ankle. I think he thought you were going to pulverise him in mid-air, the speed you were going at him.” Even a joke at the expense of Sam North wasn’t enough to make her laugh these days, or so it seemed.

   She looked up at him and stopped messing about with packing her belongings away. “His face was pretty funny, wasn’t it?”

   “Ha!” James smiled back at her, glad to see a glimmer of her usual humour. He’d missed that over the past week, and Sirius hadn’t been much better. “Debbie won’t know what’s hit her next week, although hopefully not literally.” James raised his eyebrows at his Seeker.

   “I make no promises.”

   James sighed. “I wish you two would just make up already.”

   “What? Me and Debbie?” Kirsty pulled a disgusted face.

   “No, you and Sirius.”

   Kirsty became very interested in taking the towel back out of her back, refolding it and putting it back in almost exactly how it had been before.

   “He is sorry, you know.”

   “Yeah, sorry he left Regulus alive and kicking.”

   James gave her a disapproving look. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?”

   She simply shrugged her shoulders and, finally satisfied with the packing of her bag, she sat down on the bench, her shoulders slumped. She sighed.

   “I hate seeing you two fight. It’s weird.”

   “Yeah…”

   “I know you miss him.”

   Kirsty looked over at him out of narrowed eyes. “I’m more than capable of coping without Sirius in my life for a couple of weeks.”

   “Are you? Because you seem pretty miserable to me.”

   “James, just leave it. I’m sure we’ll be fine eventually just not yet.”

   James watched as she picked at her finger nails, still not looking at him. “And, er, are you doing okay with… you know… everything? Did talking to Dumbledore help?”

   “A little.” She shrugged again. “I wish people would stop asking me if I was okay.”

   “It’s only because we care.”

   “I know.”

   “We just want to help if we can. All of us. Emma said that she went and spent some time talking to McGonagall and that it helped.”

   “Yeah, she’s been trying to get me to go.”

   “Maybe you should. It can’t hurt, right?”

   Kirsty just shrugged again and continued to stare down at her hands.

   James hated seeing her like this; she was usually so much feistier than this. It was awful seeing her so desolate. He therefore opted for doing his best to put a smile back on her face.

   “Being angry at him is quite fun, isn’t it?”

   She looked up at him, confused but also mildly amused. “I’m not quite sure I’d call it fun. But I do see what you mean,” she mused, “for a prankster he is pretty easy to wind up.”

   “Haha, too true. Just promise me you won’t let this animosity towards him go on forever. It’s not healthy for either of you. Plus, we don’t have long left at Hogwarts. It would be nice to leave on some sort of high.”

   She nodded and then seemed to have an idea. “If I promise not to ruin your ideal for a happy end of year will you do something for me in return?”

   James, caught off guard, stuttered, “Erm, yeah, I suppose, what kind of thing are we talking about here?”

   “Well, you know that scraggly piece of paper that you boys are always trying to hide the second we walk in on you? Can I borrow it?”

   Disconcerted, James replied, “What? What are you on about?”

   Kirsty gave him a disapproving look. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I’ve only ever caught glimpses of it but it always looked like some kind of map to me.”

   James was flummoxed. He had no idea that any of the girls had the faintest idea about the Marauders’ Map. They had never told them; it was their secret. Plus they hadn’t thought that the girls would take too kindly to knowing that the boys could spy on their every movement.

   “—some kind of tracking map,” Kirsty continued.

   James narrowed his eyes at her, sizing her up. He scoffed, “And what would we be doing with a tracking map?”

   “Oh, I dunno, but I did always wonder how Snape never failed to walk into a trap that you had laid for him. Almost as if you knew where he’d be at that precise moment. And don’t even get me started on how you were always able to appear in Lily’s vicinity out of nowhere to try and woo her with your charms — hourly.”

   “We’re just very lucky people.”

   Kirsty scoffed. “Lucky to not get caught with it. How did you get hold of something like that anyway? I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

   Oh she was good. She was now appealing to James’ sense of arrogance; he had never been able to resist boasting about his achievements. “That’s because there isn’t anything else like it. We invented it.”

   “You did what?”

   “Yep, back in fifth year.”

   “You guys never cease to amaze me. So, can I see it?”

   “I don’t have it on me.”

   Kirsty narrowed her eyes at him. “You forget that I’ve known you for seven years, Potter. I know when you’re lying.”

   “What do you want it for anyway?”

   “Just something I need to take care of. I won’t cause any trouble, I promise, and you’ll have it back by tomorrow morning, if not later tonight. Please, James.”

   James sighed. It was very rare for Kirsty to ask him for something so pleadingly. It must be important, but he was worried about what she was up to.

   “Fine, just don’t tell the others that I lent it to you. And promising not to cause trouble is not the way to convince me. The whole point of the map is to cause trouble,” he finished with a grin. He took the old piece of parchment out of his bag. “To activate it you need to tap the page and say ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’.”

   Kirsty snorted, “Seriously?” But the laugh died on her lips as she watched the Marauders’ Map come to life. “Wow,” she breathed. “That is insane.”

   “Good, eh?” replied James with a broad grin.

   “So it shows everyone in the whole castle and where they are, like, right now?”

   “Pretty much.” James handed the map to her with care and she gazed at it for some time. “Then, once you’ve finished with it announce, ‘Mischief Managed’ and it will clear itself again.” Kirsty watched as the map went back to simply being a scraggly piece of parchment. “Got it?”

   She nodded.

\-----

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Kirsty had managed to sneak out of the common room, Marauders’ Map in hand. It was not yet past curfew so she had some time before being told off by stern, wandering prefects.

   She couldn’t believe that she was actually holding the map in her hands. She had merely been hoping to use it to find her way down to the Slytherin common room, but now it offered her so much more. She knew that the Marauders were talented but this was something else. She was still in awe of it as she walked along, peering at it to find her target.

\-----

James padded along the corridor after her, his Invisibility Cloak draped over him. He had a pretty good idea what she was planning on doing and he couldn’t let her do it alone. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t intervene, that he would let her have her independence. But he sure as hell was going to be there, hiding in the shadows, in case she needed him.

\-----

 

“Good evening, Reggie.”

   Regulus jumped. He was walking through the dungeon corridor on the way back to the Slytherin common room after a library session. He wasn’t usually one for the library, but over the last couple of days it had become a bit of a sanctuary away from his fellow Slytherins. Hers was the last voice he expected to hear down here.

   “How’s the leg?”

   He turned around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Why did it always have to be so dark and gloomy down here? The torches cast tall shadows along the walls and ceiling and didn’t quite light up the corners of the corridor, making it far too easy for people to skulk around unnoticed.

   And then he felt it. Something pushing hard in between his shoulder blades. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck as she said, “How’s it feel? Pretty scary, huh?”

   He could feel his own wand in his robe pocket, but he wasn’t going to reach for it. The pressure from the point of her wand lifted and he heard her take a couple of steps back. He finally turned to face her.

   They were only a couple of feet away from each other and her wand was raised high, trained on his chest. The torches’ flickering flames cast her in an eerie glow, emphasising the fierceness in her eyes as she glared at him.

   It was the first time he had properly seen her since that night. As he looked at her face he could remember the feeling of his body pressed against hers, his lips catching her trembling breath. He felt sick. A shudder of revulsion passed through him. Who was he anymore?

   “Protego.” Her shield charm hung in the air between them and her steely eyes met his, emotions swimming behind them as she held her ground. “If you _ever_ come near me again I will blow you to smithereens. Got it?” The strength and conviction in her voice surprised him. She had been right before; it was pretty scary.

   “I won’t.” She looked at him, somewhat surprised at this answer and he tried his best to convey with a look just how sorry he was. He saw her eyes flit over the cuts and bruises on his face —courtesy of his brother, and saw even more anger pass over her features. “I deserved what I got, you know. And more.”

   She looked at him, surprised. “I’ll say,” she seethed.

   “Thank you.”

   “For what?”

   “Stopping me.” He seemed to have rendered her speechless and he could see her brow furrow as she tried to figure out the strange Slytherin in front of her. “I was surprised that you told daddy on me though. Told him I was a Death Eater. I’m expecting my expulsion any day now. Never took you for one to run to authority figures. I thought you were more of a ‘sort it out yourself’ kind of girl.”

   “What are you talking about? I didn’t tell Dumbledore anything about what you are. He already knew. He asked to speak to me.”

   “Ahh,” said Regulus with a small smile as he twigged at just who might have told the headmaster. “Seems your protector has been at it again. He didn’t seem so keen on purging the castle of Death Eaters until you were involved.”

   “My what?”

   “Sirius of course. Wow, he really must love you. Sacrificing his own brother to keep you safe. ” Kirsty met this statement with a look of confusion. “Ah, you didn’t know. Well, consider me cupid then I guess.”

   Her wand arm had been slowly lowering throughout their exchange and she now held it limply at her side as she watched Regulus warily. He half turned away from her, not wanting to force his presence on her any longer, but before he made to walk away he couldn’t help saying, “I promise. You won’t have to worry about me in future.” And he walked away. Regulus Black knew he was no longer a man who could offer much to anyone, but he knew he had the ability to do one thing. He could keep a promise made to his brother.

\------

“If she kisses him I will have no choice but to go out there and punch his lights out.”

   The Gryffindor team had just returned from their second Quidditch practice of the week — or at least almost all of them had returned. Sirius was currently gazing through a magical peephole he had created in the wall of the Gryffindor common room. James and Lily stood either side of him, their ears pressed to the wall, trying to catch the commentary that went along with what Sirius was looking at.

   “I think you’ve done enough punching lately,” said Lily sternly as she heard Kirsty give a tinkling laugh from outside. Kirsty never laughed like that. It was weird.

   Much to James’ annoyance the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams had shared their practice time. There had been a double booking and neither team had wanted to miss out so James had begrudgingly agreed to a combined practice. Although he was adamant that it was all just a Ravenclaw ploy to suss out their opposition before the Quidditch final.

   This was why Kirsty was standing outside the portrait hole chatting away happily to Ravenclaw captain Matt Higgins, who had walked her back from practice. Much to Sirius’ disgust. The two seemed to have grown close since term began, mainly due to the hours they spent sat together in Ancient Runes as Kirsty still refused to sit anywhere near Sirius.

   “Yeah, we’re putting you on a punching ban, Padfoot,” agreed James, from Sirius’ right. Sirius glared at him. “Only hexes and curses allowed from now on.”

   Lily stood on James’ outstretched foot. James gave a muffled grunt, not wishing to alert Kirsty with the noise.

   “They do seem very cosy, don’t they?” observed James, after rubbing his injured foot.

   “Thanks, Prongs. Rub it in.”

   “I smell Ravenclaw Quidditch team reconnaissance. This is just too weird otherwise.”

   Lily scoffed. “Because it’s so unbelievable that he might just fancy her and enjoy her company?” Both James and Sirius glared at her. “Besides, at least she seems happy for once.”

   Sirius’ scowl deepened before he exclaimed, “Ah good, a distraction.”

   Lily heard a familiar voice announce the password and Debbie walked through the portrait hole.

   “Debbie, hi! Let’s get you upstairs.” Sirius sprang forward and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and dragged her off to the boys’ dorms.

   “Urgh,” exclaimed Lily as she undid Sirius’ peephole spell and finally gave Kirsty and Matt some privacy, “I forgot how gross Sirius could be. I never realised how good an influence Kirst was on him before.”

*

“We have been summoned,” announced Kirsty when she finally came through the portrait hole twenty minutes later, “some little third year courier just handed me a note from Dumbledore. He wants us to come to his office in half an hour.”

   “I still don’t like this secret meeting business,” said Emma. “Goodbye, common room; goodbye, sofas; see you later, fireplace.”

   “Emma, for the last time, I highly doubt he’s kicking us out of Hogwarts,” said Lily.

   “I’m sure he can put up with us for a few months longer and let you finish your N.E.W.T.s,” said Remus with a smile.

   “Where are Sam, Peter and Sirius?” asked Kirsty. “We should probably get a move on.” Hayley vaguely pointed in the direction of the boys’ dorms without thinking. “Don’t worry, guys, you stay where you are I’ll run round and fetch them.”

   It wasn’t until she was halfway up the stairs that Lily remembered about the current fourth occupant of that bedroom. Lily opened her mouth to shout at her to come back but she was too late. She winced as thudding footsteps soon descended back down the stairs again. “Could have told me,” Kirsty fumed as she stalked past them. “I really didn’t need to see that. Meet you at Dumbledore’s.”

   “Oh dear,” said Hayley sadly.

   Sam and Peter then came down the stairs, looking a little uncomfortable themselves and were soon followed by a tousled looking Sirius and Debbie.

   “Do we need to have a talk?” asked James sternly after Kirsty had stomped off and a tousled Sirius and Debbie were stood giggling nervously in the common room.

   “Don’t worry, Prongs, I’m more than aware of the birds and the bees.”

   “What birds and which bees?”

   “You’re the one dating a Muggle-born, surely you should have had this conversation by now?”

   “He’s talking about sex, James,” Lily informed him wearily.

   “What do birds and bees have to do with sex?”

   “Ha! Maybe you’ll find out when you finally get some, mate.” And Sirius flounced off out the portrait hole with Debbie in tow.

   “What an extremely mature note to go off and meet Dumbledore on,” lamented Lily.

 

*

When they arrived at Dumbledore’s office they were surprised to see that they weren’t the only seventh year students there. Dumbledore was busy conjuring up extra chairs as the Gryffindors (and Hayley) filed in.

   Hayley had started in shock to see her fellow Ravenclaw dorm mate Marlene McKinnon. Much to the annoyance of Sirius, Matt Higgins was also there, and Lily managed to spot their fellow Hufflepuff prefect Benjy Fenwick over in the corner. Unsurprisingly, there were no Slytherins among the crowd.  

   There wasn’t much time to make small-talk with the others who were there as Dumbledore took his own seat and gestured for them all to do the same.

   “Please, help yourselves to lemon drops,” he announced as he enchanted the bowl to fly among them. Lily noticed that Sirius was the only person not to take one.

   “Now, I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you all here.” If Lily wasn’t mistaken she could have sworn that his gaze lingered on Emma for a second here and Lily had to cover up a small giggle.

   “As I am sure you are all aware we are currently experiencing a very grave time for Wizarding and Muggle kind alike.”

   A hush developed over the room.

   “Voldemort and his followers are growing stronger day by day and the threat is very real.”

   The usual shiver had gone round the room at the mention of the Dark Lord’s name.

   “A movement has been put together to try and fight against Voldemort and his so called Death Eaters and that is why you’re here.”

   Lily exchanged a shocked glance with James and Hayley. This hadn’t been what any of them had been expecting. _There was a secret movement against Voldemort out there?_

   “I have watched all of you throughout your years at Hogwarts and seen the witches and wizards you have become. I could not be more proud of my soon-to-be graduating students.” He paused here to smile around at them all. The Marauders all seemed a bit shocked. One, to hear that Dumbledore had been watching them all these years and two, that he was proud of them – despite what he’d probably seen. Dumbledore continued, “Along with your Heads of Houses we have been keeping an eye on your progress and we have come to feel that you are ready for what lies ahead. That is why I have called you here to ask you whether you would consider fighting alongside this secret movement and defeating Voldemort once and for all. Ultimately, are you willing to join The Order of the Phoenix?”

   A hush developed over the room. Everyone seemed pretty dumbfounded. This was huge.

   “Ahh, clever name,” commended Sirius, gesturing over to where Fawkes sat happily on his perch, watching them all with interest.

   “Indeed, Mr Black,” agreed Dumbledore with a small smile.

   “What would this involve exactly?” asked Robert Holloway who was a Ravenclaw.

   “The main aim is to thwart Voldemort’s plan where possible, stop him gaining further support and, most importantly, stepping in to save the lives of the innocents he targets.”

   “Who else is in it?” asked a Hufflepuff girl, who Lily knew to be good friends with Debbie.

   “Me obviously,” said Dumbledore with a chuckle, “some of the more recent graduates from Hogwarts, trusted friends of mine, important figures in the Ministry. Unfortunately I cannot give any more information than that. The downfall of it being a secret society, I’m afraid. However, should you decide to join you will meet your fellow Order members in due course.”

   “Is it dangerous?” asked Sam, being the first of the Gryffindors to pipe up with a useful remark.

   “Unfortunately yes. If you agreed to do this I regrettably would not be able to guarantee your safety. Your lives would be at risk. So you must consider this very carefully. You have a few more months here at Hogwarts and I want you to be able to enjoy them and continue to flourish in your time left here. But the time will soon come that you have to venture out into the world and decide what you want to do with your lives. Hence, why I am mentioning all of this to you now. Please go away and think about it and we will arrange another meeting once your exams are over. Please do not feel pressured to accept, no one will think any less of you if you do not wish to join. You are now all free to go back to your common rooms and get some well-earned rest.”

*

A very sombre group of Gryffindor seventh years and a thoughtful Hayley now sat around the fire in the common room. They were all thinking over what Dumbledore had just told them.

   “You do realise what this means, don’t you?” asked Lily, looking round at all her friends.

   “Yeah,” piped up James, “we need t-shirts,” he finished with glee.

   “Great idea,” agreed Sirius, his eyes lighting up.

   “No,” scolded Lily, “it means we’d be in the middle of a war. Are we ready for that?”

   “I think we’d be in the middle of the war no matter what we did, Lil,” said Remus gravely. “At least this way we’d get an opportunity to take down some Death Eater scum along the way.”

   “Well said, Moony,” cheered Sirius. “I, for one, am all over this. Just tell me where to sign.”

   “Me too,” agreed James. Lily gave him a harsh look. “If you want me, erm, us, to of course, dear.”

   “Pretty scary stuff, eh? I almost wish Dumbledore was kicking us out of Hogwarts after all,” sighed Emma.

   “Are you in, Wormtail?” asked Sirius.

   “I dunno, I mean it’s pretty insane, isn’t it? I don’t know how much use I’d be; I’ve never been too good at duelling.”

   “I’m sure there’s other things you could do to help, Peter,” said Hayley helpfully. “I think I’d like to join. I just can’t see me being happy sitting there doing nothing while the whole world goes through hell.”

   Remus kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

   “What do you think, Kirst?” Lily asked her. She had been unusually quiet throughout all of this.

   Kirsty gave her a disparaging look. “As if you need to ask. I’m in. Wouldn’t make a very good Auror would I if I ran away from this?”

   “I’m in too,” admitted Lily. “I won’t let him continue to get away with all of these Muggle attacks.”

  “Here, here,” chorused James, Remus and Sam.

   “I suppose we just need to think it over a bit more before we finally decide,” said Sam.

   “Well, just make sure not to deliberate too long, guys, or you’ll miss out on the t-shirt order.”

   “James, there will be no t-shirts,” reprimanded Lily.

   Unbeknownst to her, James and Sirius shared a conspicuous wink behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it The Order of the Phoenix begins and the Marauders’ Map makes an appearance. I’d love to know your thoughts. I personally loved James and Emma in this one (sad I know when I wrote it), they are my favourites to write and always come out with great one-liners. It was so fun to finally get to reference the James and Sirius we see in JK’s prequel. If you don’t know what I’m on about and haven’t read JK’s James and Sirius short story it can be found here: http://www.mugglenet.com/harry-potter/james-sirius-prequel/  
> Thank you for reading. I would love it if you took the time to review.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five - It Ain't Over Until The Gryffindor Seeker Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rivalry between Kirsty and Debbie finally comes to a head during the long awaited Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mystic magic 88 for betaing this for me. Enjoy!

 

There had been a solemn mood in the air over the last week. The meeting with Dumbledore was playing on everyone’s minds; it had made all of this study and revision for their N.E.W.Ts seem trivial by comparison.

   Kirsty, in particular, was feeling very sombre. The meeting with Dumbledore had seemed to put things into perspective.

   She really didn’t want to feel helpless, not at this time in her life. She was about to face Merlin knew what on the outside world and she needed to be able to deal with it. Accosting Regulus had gone some way to making her feel stronger. That’s why she’d been so mad at Sirius; she didn’t want to be protected all the time. She needed to be able to fight for herself. She wanted to be an Auror, after all, and there wouldn’t always be someone there to save her. She knew he thought he’d been helping but he’d been doing the opposite. He didn’t seem to realise that him protecting her could ultimately get her killed – get them both killed, what with his recklessness.

   But he loved her, that’s why he had done it, if Regulus was to be believed. Every time she thought this a small, annoying swoop in her stomach threatened to destroy the cocoon of anger and hostility that she had formed around herself over the past few weeks. If she wasn’t careful it would make her emerge out as a giggly, lovesick butterfly.

\------

   Sirius had noted a changed in Kirsty over the past week. He no longer felt her eyes burning into him when he had his back turned. They seemed to have reached an amicable silence. She’d even asked him to pass her the Pumpkin Juice at breakfast and more than once he’d caught her smiling at one of his jokes.

   He also suspected that her hostility was currently being channelled elsewhere. The Hufflepuff-Gryffindor rivalry was ramping up. Sirius knew he probably wasn’t helping matters by having Debbie constantly around. Kirsty had no way of escaping her opponent except for stomping huffily up to the girls’ dorms every time Debbie visited him.

   Sirius had to admit that even he was feeling hostile towards his girlfriend as of late. All of his anger and frustration was coming from the fact that Debbie had become his Kirsty replacement over the past few weeks, and she just didn’t match up. He couldn’t talk to her in the same way, she didn’t make him laugh in the same way and the small sexual spark between them that had existed in the beginning had long since fizzled out. Kissing her was now a bad habit, born from frustration and the need for a distraction. He did feel sorry for Debbie. She was a beautiful girl, competitive, strong-willed and intelligent. She’d just had the misfortune of latching onto the wrong guy.

   It was the morning of the long-awaited Quidditch match and Sirius had come down to breakfast early along with his fellow Gryffindor seventh years. There seemed to be an air of positivity among the Quidditch team this morning and a general excitement filled the Gryffindor table. They had been itching for this Quidditch match for months.

   Once breakfast was finished, Sirius decided to do his duty and went over to give Debbie a good luck kiss. Kirsty rose from the table at the same time as him and headed off early for the changing rooms. She seemed calm; her resolve set. Sirius had deliberately slowed his pace so that they didn’t end up walking side by side as he made his way to Debbie who stood at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

   He still wasn’t sure what the current level of friendship was between the two of them and he didn’t want to push it. But he did feel somewhat better when Kirsty seemingly gave him a departing wave over her shoulder as she walked back through the door to the Great Hall.

   Sirius reached Debbie and bent down to give her the kiss. It was a longer kiss than he’d been expecting to share —much longer. In fact, he couldn’t pull himself out of it — literally. He opened his eyes to see Debbie looking back at him in confusion and some suspicion. His lips were stuck to hers. He tried to gently pull them away but it was like trying to peel off one of those annoying Muggle plasters that Emma always insisted putting over his full moon cuts. The skin of their lips pinched painfully, but they still didn’t move apart. After a few minutes of trying to be gentle, he pulled away from Debbie forcefully. This still achieved nothing apart from pulling Debbie with such force that she flung forwards and her torso collided with his chest.

   “Come on, lovebirds, we’ve got a match to get to,” said Peter with a hint of disgust.

   “Guys,” began Lily, seeing their distress, “are you okay?”

   Sirius tried to reply, “Eeer uck.”

   “What?” asked James, bemused.

   “Uck ugeffer.”

   “Can you two not pull apart?” asked Hayley, sounding horrified.

   They attempted to shake their heads, their noses banging together.

   “Oh Merlin, but the match!” cried Emma.

   “Yes, the match!” exclaimed James, suddenly seeming almost gleeful. “Sorry, guys, would love to help but we have to get to the pitch. Get ready and all that. Really wish we could help. Hope you can make it okay, Debbie.” And he and Sam ran off in high spirits.

   “We need to find a teacher that can undo this,” said Lily, feeling the urgency even if her boyfriend didn’t and was willing to take advantage of Debbie’s incapacitated state to secure a Gryffindor victory.

   “I’ll get Flitwick, you get McGonagall,” Remus instructed Hayley and they set off in opposite directions.

 

\-----

 

  “Have I ever told you how much I bloody love you?” exclaimed James as he entered the changing rooms and descended on Kirsty, arms outstretched.

   “Well, considering that you’re currently dating one of my best friends I think it would be highly inappropriate if you had.”

   “I don’t care. That spell is brilliant. They’re completely stuck together.”

   “Yeah, maybe a bit harsh…”

   “I don’t care as long as it puts us in with a better chance of winning the match.”

   “They’ll have a sub though, won’t they?” pointed out Sam.

   “Yeah, but he’s really bad. Way worse than Debbie.”

   “What makes you think it was me?”

   “You mean apart from the fact that you haven’t even tried to deny it? Kirst, I saw you cast all those repelling charms so they couldn’t kiss. Only stands to reason that as soon as you allow them to kiss in your vicinity you make sure they’re stuck like it.” James paused to laugh. “Plus, I saw you flick your wand in their direction as you left the Great Hall.”

   “Thanks for confirming my suspicions, James,” came an unexpected voice from behind them, “it makes my job easier.”

   “Lily, what are you doing here? Only players are allowed in the changing rooms,” said James, aghast at the entrance of his girlfriend.

   “I don’t care,” she replied defiantly, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down James. She then swung round to face Kirsty. “Kirsty, tell me the counterspell.”

   “Why would I do that?”

   “Because Debbie literally has minutes before she needs to be on that pitch and she can’t fly a broom with a Sirius attached to her face.”

   “Well, if she can’t make it to the match then Hufflepuff will just have to forfeit the game.”

   “I know you don’t want to win that way.”

   “Fine, but remember that you were the one who sealed her fate. Now she has to be ploughed into the ground by me instead.”

   “As long as you have that Snitch in your hand I don’t care what you do to her,” exclaimed James.

   “James, that’s not a nice thing to say about your best friend’s girlfriend.”

   “Girlfriend,” repeated James, indicating quotation marks around the word with his fingers.

   Both Kirsty and Sam snorted.

   “Counterspell. Now.”

   “Fine.” Kirsty begrudgingly mumbled the spell to Lily.

   “Thank you. Now, go out there, thrash her and win us this match.”

   “That’s the girl I fell in love with.” James grabbed Lily and kissed her passionately while Kirsty and Sam giggled behind them.

   As the rest of the team filed in, Lily made her exit and the team put on their game faces.

*

   “…and here’s the Hufflepuff Seeker Debbie Swain. Talented player, has been on the team for the last two years. A pretty fine-looking player too might I add. Although I may be a bit biased…”

   “May be a bit of a pig more like,” interjected Emma.

    Kirsty scowled over at the commentator’s box. Even though she now knew that Sirius was allegedly in love with her it still grated to hear him talk about Debbie like that. Wait, what was that? Something gold was glinting behind Sirius’ left ear. The game had not long begun and yet there it was. Unbeknownst to Sirius he had just alerted her to the Snitch. She kicked off, pushing herself as fast she could through the air. The cold blasted her face and her eyes watered. She dived for the commentator’s box to many shocked gasps from the crowd and a squeal and yelp from Emma and Sirius. The Snitch fluttered back over towards the pitch, not ready to be caught just yet. She sharply veered right, her dangling feet missed Sirius’ head by inches and the crowd gave exciting ‘oohs’ when they finally realised what she was doing.

   Kirsty had been so busy concentrating on not careering into the fans in the stands that she hadn’t noticed the blur of yellow on her tail. Sirius’ comment had evidently alerted Debbie to the Snitch’s location too.

   “Woah, no need to both lunge for me at once, ladies,” exclaimed Sirius jokily, “there’s enough of me to go round.”

   Emma scoffed, “Yeah, that’s the problem.”

   “Your love life is of no concern here, Mr Black. Focus on the game,” shouted an irate McGonagall.

   “Yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor. The two Seekers are in a battle for the Snitch; Swain is right on White’s broom tail. “

   Kirsty was doing her best to shake Debbie, but the Snitch had decided to take a rather leisurely route round the Quidditch pitch, making it easy for both Seekers to follow it. Kirsty was hoping for it to veer off sharply again as she knew she could better Debbie on a sharp turn and cut her up.

   Sam was finally back to his best Keeper self this match and had so far not let in a single goal. Gryffindor were already leading by fifty points. Debbie really needed to catch that Snitch.

   “Give it up, White,” shouted Debbie, coming up level with Kirsty on her left hand side. “We both know you’ll only ever be second best when compared to me. Both in Quidditch and with Sirius.”

   Kirsty wasn’t stupid. She knew what Debbie was doing. Goading tactics, trying to distract her enough so that she’d take her concentration off the Snitch. Well two could play at that game. “Hey, Debbie, remember that day at Easter when you walked in on me and Sirius in the boys’ dorms? Did I seem like second best to you then?”

   Debbie laughed cruelly. “I thought we had already discussed this, White. You’re nothing special. _I_ know that and more importantly _Sirius_ knows that.”

   “Oh does he now? That’s not what I heard…”

   “What are you talking about?”

   “I heard he loves me.”

   “He what?” Debbie turned sharply to look at her, nostrils flaring. At that moment the Snitch finally complied with Kirsty’s wishes and veered sharply to the left. Kirsty responded and turned her broom in the same direction, cutting straight across Debbie. She sped towards the Snitch, feeling happier than she had done in a long time. She had finally got one up on Debbie, she knew Sirius loved her and she was about to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team very happy indeed. “And I love him too,” she shouted over her shoulder as Debbie resumed her place behind her, trying and failing to match up with Kirsty’s burst of speed.

   The Snitch flitted millimetres from Kirsty’s nose. She reached out a shaking hand and steadied herself on her broom. She swiped through the air and felt the Snitch’s wings crush slightly in her encased palm. She pulled her broom upwards and rocketed skyward, punching the air triumphantly. The crowd roared. She could hear Sirius and Emma cheering themselves hoarse, their voices still magnified and no doubt giving the fans nearest to them booming headaches. “Who’s second best now?” she shouted back at Debbie.

   She could see James in the distance doing loop de loops on his broom. Sam and Lesley were hugging.

   She was about to fly over to join in with the celebrations when she heard a whooshing noise in her right ear. Then everything went dark.

\----

   “What the bloody hell did you do that for? You could have killed her!” roared Sirius, accosting Debbie as she left the changing rooms.

   “Aw is Sirius’ poor wittle Kirsty hurt?” she replied scathingly, stomping away from him. Sirius wasn’t letting her get away that easily and he fell into step beside her. “Of course that would be the only thing you were concerned about. No ‘are you ok, Debbie?’ ‘Sorry you lost, Debbie’.”

   “Well maybe I would have reacted like that if you hadn’t just smashed my friend’s head in with a Bludger.”

   “She had it coming to her. She cheated! She deliberately goaded me to distraction. Harping on about how much she loves you and you love her, and how I was second best…”

    Sirius momentarily stopped in his tracks. Debbie continued to stride away furiously and Sirius had to quicken his pace again to catch up to her. “Kirst told you that she loved me?”

   “Oh of course that’s what you would take away from this conversation. Yes, she loves you, apparently. And you love her too, don’t you?”

   “I, uh, Debbie, look, I feel awful, but me and Kirst, it’s different…we…” He stopped trying to fob her off. She finally deserved to hear the truth from him. “Yes, I love her. I’m sorry.”

   “So you were just using me because you couldn’t have her, is that it?”

   “Not exactly. I did like hanging out with you… it was fun.”

   She finally stopped then and whirled around to face him with a face of full of rage. “Oh, save me your lies. I don’t know what I ever saw in you. You two are so obviously made for each other. Drop dead, Black,” she spat venomously.

   Sirius stood there dumbstruck. All the anger he had felt in the last weeks was swept away. It had all been stupid anyway. Fuelled by frustration, regret and guilt. She loved him. He was practically euphoric at the thought. He had switched emotions so fast he was in danger of getting a headache. Gryffindor had won, Debbie was gone, he had confronted Regulus and Kirsty loved him. _She loved him._ That was all that mattered. He needed to see her. Now. 

\------

Kirsty batted her eyelids open. _What’s happened to me_? She could feel a dull thudding in her head. She remembered catching the Snitch and then what? She reached her hand up to touch the side of her head and felt a large bump there. _Bludger_ , she deduced.

   As her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the Hospital Wing she realised that she was not alone.  

   Sirius sat on a chair next to her, leaning forward with his arms folded and resting on her bed. He was looking worriedly up at her. “Hi,” he uttered the first words he had spoken to her in two weeks, “is it okay that I’m here?”

   She smiled at him. “It’s okay that you’re here.” She was unbelievably happy to see him. “Hi,” she whispered back. She realised she was not surprised to see him there. Over the past few weeks she had really thought about herself and Sirius, looked back on their friendship — their relationship. She had come to learn that no matter what the issue it was always Sirius who was there for her; first in line to help with whatever she needed. That’s why she hadn’t doubted that Regulus’ words were true.

   “How are you feeling?”

   “Like I just took a Bludger to the head.”

   “Madam Pomfrey told me that you should be fine.”

   “Yeah, just need to be observed overnight for a concussion I suspect.” Over the years Kirsty had become accustomed to the many injuries suffered by her fellow Quidditch players.

   “Great catch by the way.”

   “Thanks. James seemed pretty ecstatic.” She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to him, how effortless it had always been. This was the closest she had been to him after learning that he loved her and she was pretty sure she could feel that lovesick butterfly squirming away in her stomach.

   “I broke up with Debbie.”

   Kirsty started, shocked by the sudden shift in the conversation “You what?”

   “Just now, after what she did. I was so angry with her for hurting you.” Sirius let out a deep sigh. “Turns out she was pretty angry with me too.”

   Of course it had been Debbie who had hit the Bludger her way. Kirsty felt a bit sheepish discussing the ins and outs of the Seekers’ interaction with Sirius. “I probably kind of had it coming to be fair.” She inwardly cringed at the thought of having to explain to Sirius what she’d said to Debbie.

   “Yeah, it must have smarted a bit to hear she was supposedly second best to you.”

   Inwardly, Kirsty was stunned to hear that he already knew some of what had been said. Outwardly, she attempted to be her usual, flippant self. “Or third, fourth best… forty second best even.”

   “She told me what you said to her, Kirst.”

   “‘That Snitch is mine, bitch’?” answered Kirsty, trying for humour now instead.

   He chuckled. “No. About you loving me and me loving you.”

   Kirsty was taken by surprise at the calmness in his voice and the sparkle in his eyes. “Well, you know, had to goad her into giving up on the Snitch, didn’t I? Whatever works and all that…”

   “So you were just making it up then?”

   “Uhuh, course.” She was finding this claiming innocence act quite fun.

   “So if I was to do this…” He stood up from his visitor’s chair and climbed on top of her hospital bed. He placed his legs astride hers and loomed over her. His body hovering over hers, his face inches from her own. “You wouldn’t feel a thing, am I right?”

   “Not a thing,” she squeaked, completely flustered and bursting with the anticipation of what was going to happen between them now that he was so close. Neither of them seemed to be pretending anymore —not in actions anyway.

   He chuckled softly and she could feel his warm breath on her chin. He smiled at her. “Because you _don’t_ love me?”

   “That’s right.”

   “And I don’t love you?” he asked huskily.

   “Not one jot.”

    “No jots whatsoever,” he agreed, his lips hovering over hers. Shivers were going up and down her spine. Her whole body was tingling in anticipation. _God, he is so sexy._ Excitement and desire pooled in her stomach. She could feel herself blushing, slightly embarrassed at Sirius being this way with her. “God, I missed you,” he breathed, his lips were brushing against hers as he spoke. It was such a delicious moment.

   It was a shame it would have to end.

   “Sirius,” she whispered back at him, glad that he hadn’t quite taken away her ability to form words. “Not here.”

   He pulled away from her slightly and raised a confused eyebrow.

   “We’re in a hospital bed, I’m covered in mud and blood, and I don’t fancy having Madam Pomfrey and a Gryffindor Quidditch team turning up to give us an audience. Plus, feels a bit too Emma and Sam-esque. They’ve made this scenario far too cliché.”

   “You are the most infuriating person I have ever met,” he cried, collapsing down next to her on the bed and burying his face in her neck.

   She grinned, but she was a bit worried that she’d upset him. “I believe that’s why you love me.”

   He grumbled into her neck but followed it up with a couple of soft kisses. Electricity shot through her body at the feel of his lips against her skin. He raised himself up on his elbow, his usual mischievous glint still present in his eyes. “Well then, I guess if this is the case then you’d better start preparing yourself for the best damn kiss of your life.”

   How did he do that? Manage to make everything sound so seductive and sexy. She’d never really experienced this side to Sirius Black (at least not aimed her way) and it was sending weird tingles and swoopings zipping all over her body. Every nerve ending was on edge. “Plus,” she mused, “you probably still have Debbie breath from this morning.”

   He opened his mouth in surprise and narrowed his eyes at her. “How did you —? I _knew_ that was you. You are not funny, White.”

   She burst into raucous giggles. “Well, I thought you might have wanted to go for the record of the world’s longest kiss. How was I to know that you wouldn’t appreciate my help?”

      “I’ll give _you_ the world’s longest kiss in a minute,” he threatened with both a hint of menace and seductiveness.

   She giggled as he gave her a couple of small prods in the side, tickling her. “Ouch, stop! Recovering Quidditch player here.”

   Sirius stopped prodding her and wrapped his arm round her waist. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before resting his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She snuggled in next to him. Loving the feel of him next to her.

   “How did you know that I loved you? After all this time,” he asked casually.

   “Weirdly enough… Regulus. He told me.” She felt Sirius bristle slightly at the mention of his brother.

   “And you believed him?”

   “Not at first, no.  I confronted him later that day, after you did. He told me then, in his usual scathing tone. At first I thought he was making it up. Then I thought about it and realised that he was probably right… That night after… after it happened, when we spoke… I felt something between us. Then you went and pissed me off.”.”

   Sirius laughed softly. “The irony of having my little brother to thank for us finally being together. I am sorry you know… for everything, for not listening to you, for being angry, for—”

   She cut him off. “I’m sorry too.”

   They were silent for a time, neither one of them wanting to let thoughts of the last few weeks put a dampener on the happiness they felt right now. “Plus,” continued Kirsty, “it made sense. It already fit in with everything I had refused to admit to myself. I suppose I had always made myself believe that I wasn’t good enough for Sirius Black.”

   “You are more than good enough,” growled Sirius, propping himself back up on his elbow again to look at her. He looked at her with such intensity that she almost couldn’t hold his gaze. “But you will have to fill me in on this run in with Regulus at some point, you sneaky Gryffindor.”

   “And you will have to fill me in on yours, you disobedient git.”

   They both laughed, all animosity seemingly dissolved now that they were safely entwined in each other’s arms.

   “Although,” continued Kirsty, “my story is much better. It involves the Marauders’ Map and everything.”

   “It involves the _what_?” exclaimed Sirius.

   “See, told you it was better.”

   Sirius looked shocked but was seemingly happy to leave the repeating of this tale for another time. Perhaps for after he had had chance to interrogate James severely about what the hell he had been thinking, giving away their secrets.

    “So that’s it?” Kirsty announced after a couple of minutes of silence. “We’re together? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Just like that?” she added a click of her fingers for emphasis. “Well, that was easy.”

  “Oh yeah _real_ easy. All it took was months of miscommunication, weeks of sniping and not talking, a couple of years of missed kisses and sexual tension, a fake Hufflepuff relationship, some Ravenclaw flirting and a Slytherin bust up.”

   “Piece of Cauldron Cake.”

   “I have heard that these types of boyfriend-girlfriend alliances are usually sealed with a kiss…”

   “Sorry, I can’t right now. I’ve been told I have to start preparing for the best kiss of my life. All other kissing is strictly prohibited until then.”

   “You better be worth all this frustration, White.”

   “Oh, but you know that I am.” She planted a kiss on his forehead. She shuffled further down the bed, uprooting Sirius’ head from where it had resumed resting on her shoulder. She snaked her arm under his so they both had an arm wrapped around the other’s waist. Their bodies pressed together with just the thin hospital duvet separating them. She rested her forehead against his and smiled at him. And that’s how they lay for some time, gazing at each other with ecstatic smiles on their faces, no further words needed. Maybe things could always be Black and White after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Is sat grinning*. I hope that made you guys happy! Although you may have noticed that you were denied the kiss! Sorry about that mawahaha! But you can't have everything in one chapter now can you? I hope you enjoyed! I do maybe feel that I should have included some more of Emma and Sirius' Quidditch commentary but I didn't want it to detach from the rest of this chapter. Plus, we will have Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw coming up soon so hopefully a good opportunity there for some good old Quidditch story telling. I'd love to hear your thoughts - hopefully not too many angry readers out there! I hope I did this justice for you.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six - Puddifoot's, Passageways And Peeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsty struggles to take things seriously so Sirius takes her on a date. Peeves causes havoc and the Marauders lose something they hold dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mystic magic 88 for beta reading this chapter for me. Enjoy!

“Why are you laughing?”

   “Ha ha ha, sorry. I’m sorry. I’m okay now, promise.”

   Sirius resumed his position and placed his hands back on Kirsty’s bottom, trying for a gentle caress.

   “Pahahaha,” Kirsty burst into uncontrollable giggles again.

   “What is wrong with you, woman?” cried Sirius in frustration.

   It was the morning after Gryffindor’s Quidditch victory and Kirsty and Sirius were currently trying to take advantage of a completely vacated common room, or at least Sirius was.  

   Sirius wasn’t embarrassed to admit that he’d pretty much pounced on Kirsty when she’d finally been given the all clear from the Hospital Wing and returned to Gryffindor Tower. The rest of the Gryffindors still seemed to be downstairs enjoying an early Sunday morning breakfast and Kirsty and Sirius were alone. He had scooped her up in his arms the second she’d walked through the door and as a result they hadn’t managed to venture far from the portrait hole.

   Sirius had settled her back down to her feet. He took advantage of his height to tower over her, looking down at her seductively. He had dropped his arms from the hug that he’d greeted her with and had trailed them down her sides, stopping momentarily on the curve of her hips before letting them rest on her bum.

   “I will have no choice but to shut you up in a minute,” he declared with a hint of menace as he leaned in and brushed her lips with his.

   “Pffft, hahahaha,” she burst out laughing in his face.

   “Kirsty,” he wailed as he pulled away from her again and rested his forehead on the cold wall next to her.

   “Oh, Paaaaddfoot,” came the singsong voice of a jubilant sounding James as the portrait hole creaked open. James stopped in his tracks when he realised that the object of his shouting was only a couple of paces to his left. He raised his eyebrows, his glasses slipping further down his nose, as he took in the scene before him. “Wait, what’s going on here?” he asked excitedly. “What are you two doing?”

   “Nothing apparently,” grumbled Sirius, lifting his forehead off the wall and taking a small step back from Kirsty. Even though this didn’t really make their predicament look any less conspicuous.  

   “Wait, hang on. Are you two? Are you —?” James continued.

   “He seems more excited about this than I am,” observed Kirsty dryly.

   “At the moment that doesn’t seem too difficult to achieve,” muttered Sirius.

   “Is _this_ ,” James pointed his finger animatedly between the two of them, “happening?”

   “I wouldn’t get too excited, Prongs. Nothing much is _happening_ right now.”

   “What do you mean?”

   “She won’t let me grab her arse! She keeps laughing.”

   “Sirius!” scolded Kirsty, slapping him on the arm.

   “You’re grabbing her arse? Okay, this feels weird now. Too much detail. You’re like a brother and sister to me. It almost feels like incest.”

   “Eew.” Kirsty wrinkled her nose.

   “Thanks, Prongs, that’s really gonna help me score now.”

   “What are you scoring?” came Emma’s intrigued voice as she too stepped into the common room.

   Sirius raised his eyes heavenward in exasperation. _Impossible to get a moment’s peace in this place._

   “Not arses apparently,” exclaimed James in excited hysterics. Kirsty joined in on his laughter and Sirius threw her a disgruntled look. “No arse scoring for you, Padfoot.”

   Emma gave James a look that was both confused and disgusted. “So you two are talking again now, are you?” she asked, directing this comment towards Kirsty and Sirius.

   “Not if Padfoot gets his way. I gather the talking is very much getting in the way right now.”

   “Way of what?”

   “Hey, guys.” This time the intruding voice belonged to Lily. “Kirst, there are some very weird rumours flying about out there today about what happened between you and Debbie… oh, hi, Sirius.” She also stopped to take in the scene before her and the no doubt intimate-looking positioning of Kirsty and Sirius’ bodies.

   “Hahahaha.” The sound of Peter’s laughter emanated from just outside the portrait hole, and shortly after, he and Remus walked in.

   “I don’t think his ego will be able to deal with this,” said Remus with amusement.

   “Hahahaha, Padfoot got _duuuumped_.” Peter gave another shriek of laughter, which he hastily gulped down upon seeing Sirius glaring at him. “Oh, hi, Padfoot.”

   “What?” asked a disgruntled Kirsty, taking her turn to be annoyed and rounding on Sirius. “You said you dumped her.”

   “Well, I pretty much did. Okay,” he relented upon seeing the look she was giving him, “it may have been a mutual dumping.”

   “I heard she told you to go to hell,” supplied Remus.

   “I heard that Kirst told Debbie that they were in love with each other…” Hayley came in, talking to Sam over her shoulder. She stopped with a guilty start when she saw Sirius staring at her. “Oh, hi, guys.”

   The group all stood around expectantly, gazing at Sirius and Kirsty with stupid grins on their faces.

   “Bloody gossips,” exclaimed Sirius, grabbing Kirsty’s hand and dragging her out of the portrait hole; he was sure he knew of a secret passageway or two where they might finally be able to get some privacy.

   Kirsty provided no resistance at being manhandled in this way but exclaimed to the group as she left, “Sorry, guys, you must excuse me and my _boyfriend_.”

   The excited squeals followed them out of the common room.

*

It was still relatively early on Sunday morning and Sirius and Kirsty were finally making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast after having escaped from their gossiping friends in the common room.

   Kirsty had not been impressed with Sirius’ plan to squirrel her away behind a hidden tapestry or doorway somewhere and had insisted that she needed breakfast. She was _starving_ apparently.  

   Finally glad of the chance to show off his new girlfriend Sirius entered the Great Hall with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

   “What are you doing?” she asked suspiciously.

   “Showing you off.”

   “But everyone’s looking at me.”

   “That was sort of the point. And anyway, no they’re not, you’re just being paranoid.”

   “They _so_ are. I don’t know if I like this. How do you deal with being centre of attention all the time? They look like they want to murder me.”

   This was somewhat true Sirius had to confess. The fan girls always seem to get a bit riled up whenever he got a new girlfriend but there did seem to be a deeper sense of hostility than usual today. The Hufflepuff table, especially, was glaring at them. Though Sirius supposed that might have something more to do with their recent Quidditch defeat at Kirsty’s hands rather than the fact that she was now dating him.

   “Just ignore them and concentrate on the fact that you get to walk around hand in hand with your new boyfriend.” As he said this, Sirius slipped his hand from around her waist and brought it down to clasp her hand in his.

   As soon as he did this, however, Kirsty instantly snatched it away again to wave over at Lesley in an ecstatic ‘yay we won Quidditch’ greeting.

   This happened several times during their stroll in-between the house tables to find a seat. Sirius was pretty sure by the time they sat down that she’d now greeted and said goodbye to everyone in the goddamn school.

   Just when Sirius was resigning himself to another unsuccessful day with Kirsty, filled with missed opportunities and infuriating laughter and diversions, she suddenly grabbed a hold of his hand of her own accord and snuggled up close to him at the table. She even went so far as to plant a swift kiss on his cheek.

   Wondering what could have prompted this sudden show of affection, Sirius raised his head to survey the hall. Upon doing so, he spotted an all too familiar face in the distance. Debbie had just walked in. Sirius glanced over at Kirsty to see that her eyes were also pinned on her Hufflepuff rival. Her sudden show of soppiness was obviously influenced by Debbie’s entrance. Disgruntled, he said to her, “You’re so predictable, you know that, right?”

\-----

“So come on then, how was it?” probed Emma. All four girls were currently partaking in a gossip session in the girls’ dorms. Sirius and Kirsty had not been absent for long that morning and Sirius had come back through the portrait hole, with Kirsty in tow, mumbling incoherently about ‘stupid laughter’ and ‘only interested when you want to rile people’. As soon as Kirsty had entered she had been dragged away by Emma and the other two girls to immediately spill the remaining details that the Hogwarts’ gossip mongers had been unable to give them.

   “How was what?” asked an apparently bemused Kirsty.

   “Your first kiss?” pressed Lily, looking like she was trying to contain her exasperation.

   “What kiss?”

   “With Sirius,” supplied Hayley, losing her patience.

   “I don’t know.”

   “What? You don’t know if it was good or bad?” Emma wrinkled her nose.

   “No,” answered Kirsty, throwing her a small glare for implying that her boyfriend wouldn’t be a good kisser. “We haven’t had it yet.”

   “ _What?”_ screeched Hayley. “How can you not have kissed yet? I would have thought Sirius would have pounced on you immediately.”

   “Oh he pounced alright,” sniggered Kirsty, blushing at what Emma supposed must be the memory of whatever had happened last night.

   “You two _are_ dating right?” asked an equally shocked Lily.

   “I _think_ so.”

   “What do you mean you think so?”

   “Well, it doesn’t really feel much different to when we were just friends.”

   “That’s what kissing’s for!” cried Hayley.

   “You must be the only girl in Hogwarts’ history to be able to avoid the lure of kissing Sirius Black,” said Lily.

   “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss him. I obviously _want_ to kiss him. But I just can’t seem to let him kiss me.”

   “Just when I thought you two were finally going to give me a drama free life for once,” wailed Emma. “You subject me to months of whining and pining over him, weeks of slagging him off and not talking to him and now you won’t even finally kiss the bugger.”

   Kirsty ignored Emma’s rambling and carried on, “He did say that when we did kiss though that I’d better be prepared for the best kiss of my life.”

   Lily and Hayley practically swooned. “Aww, that is so romantic,” breathed Hayley.

   Emma looked over at them, slightly disgusted, she was not as soppy as the rest of them. “One day I am going to take that Pride and Prejudice book of yours and beat you both over the head with it.”

   “I mean,” continued Kirsty, sounding slightly breathless and swooning herself, “how are you even supposed to start preparing for that?”

   “Lots of breath mints and lip balm,” quipped Emma.

\-----

“Maybe you should take her on a date?” suggested Remus.

   “A date?” asked Sirius, wrinkling his nose.

   “You know, wine her and dine her a bit.”

   “I think I’ve spent enough time chasing after her. She should just give in to me already.”

   “I’m going to ignore that and pretend that you said something much more romantic,” scorned Remus. The four boys were currently down in the common room. Sirius was trying to do his best to drown out the excited squealing that could be heard from the seventh year girls’ dorm. He was enlisting the Marauders’ help with his Kirsty problem. He was really struggling to understand what was going on here. They both loved each other and she had seemed to want to kiss him last night. Just when he thought his life was about to become easier.

   “Sorry, it’s just getting very tiring being laughed at every time you go in for a kiss.”

   “Maybe that’s the problem?”

   “Yes, Wormtail, I can safely say that is most definitely the problem.”

   “No,” Peter allowed himself a small scowl in Sirius’ direction. “That you aren’t being romantic enough.”

   “The man has a point,” agreed Remus.

   “Yeah, Padfoot, where’s your big romantic gesture?” added James.

   “Do I need one? She already knows that I love her.”

   “Yeah, but she only knows that thanks to your brother of all people. And you ultimately only got together because she had a bust up with Debbie. You haven’t had chance to do the romantic stuff yet,” explained Remus.

   “You think?”

   “As Wormtail rightly pointed out, I think that’s Kirst’s problem. She’s still viewing you in a somewhat friend way. You love each other yes, but you’ve loved each other as friends for years. She’s probably finding the sudden switch to a romantic relationship a bit weird…”

   “—not to mention annoyingly hilarious.”

   “So therefore take the girl on a date.”

   “But I’ve never really done dates…”

   “What do you think, Lil?” asked James, addressing the red head as she descended the stairs to join them. “Should Padfoot take Kirsty on a date?”

   “Oh yeah, you definitely should,” said Lily, taking up the space next to James on the sofa. “She’s been pining after you for months, if not years, I think the poor girl deserves some romancing. She’s not just one of your normal fangirls, Sirius. She can’t be fobbed off with just a quick grope in a broom cupboard every now and then. Kirsty deserves a bit of wooing after all this time. Especially after the whole you and Debbie debacle that you made her endure. Plus, you’ve got to set up this amazing kiss that I’ve heard is in the offing.”

   Sirius groaned upon hearing that his seductive kissing promise had become the talk of the girls’ dorm. “Okay, so what do I do? Dating options in Hogwarts are somewhat limited.”

  They all thought for some time. Then Peter piped up, “How about Hogsmeade?”

   “That would be great, but we aren’t due another Hogsmeade visit until next month. I suppose if we asked Dumbledore he might let us go next week as an exception, now that the Death Eater threat in the village has lifted,” mused Lily.

   “I can’t wait a week to kiss her,” wailed Sirius.

   “If only there was something other way to get there…” said Remus wryly.

   James picked up on his insinuation and grinned widely, “But of course! Anyone fancy an afternoon trip to Hogsmeade?”

   “What?” asked Lily completely bemused. “As in _this_ afternoon? But that’s not possible, James.”

   “Lily, my love, it’s about time that you learned that anything is possible when you’re dating a Marauder.” And he ran off upstairs seemingly to retrieve the Marauders’ Map from his bag.

*

“So what are we doing exactly?” asked Hayley in a hushed tone as they hid behind a tapestry on the fourth floor.

   “Sneaking into Hogsmeade,” confirmed James.

   “But that’s not possible,” argued Emma.

   “Not possible for normal people,” said Peter in disagreement.

   “Did you never wonder how we always managed to get hold of Mead and Firewhisky for common room parties?” James asked.

   “I just always assumed that the House Elves in the kitchen gave it to you, or that you raided Slughorn’s private stash,” confessed Hayley.

   “Or that you were a raging alcoholic with your own hidden stockpile,” admitted Emma.

   “So, you’re telling me that for every common room party for the last two years you have snuck into Hogsmeade and stolen alcohol?” asked Lily, sounding unamused.

   “Hey, I’m no thief! I always left some galleons to pay for it.”

   “Ok, shush, you two, McGonagall is about to come round that corner,” said Remus in a furious whisper.

   “Don’t be absurd, you can’t possibly know that,” scoffed Lily. Remus clamped his hand over her mouth as McGonagall did indeed round the corner. After she had disappeared down the staircase, Lily exclaimed, “But that’s not possible, how on Earth did you know that? Let me see that piece of paper!” And Lily swiped the Marauders’ Map out of Remus’ hand.

   “Don’t rip it,” warned James.

   Lily gave him a withering look before emitting a gasp. “What the hell is this thing? How does it —? How is it —? What _is_ this?”

   “That, my dear, is the Marauders’ Map,” answered James proudly.

   “You named a map after yourselves. That’s so lame,” insulted Emma.

   “Hey! You’re just jealous that you couldn’t make something like this,” argued Peter.

   “Hang on, you _made_ this?” gasped Hayley, grabbing the map.

   “Can we please be a bit more careful with the grabbing of the map!” exclaimed a worried James.

   “You don’t seem very excited about this, Kirst,” observed Emma.

   “Seen it before,” said Kirsty, nonchalantly waving her hand.

   Everyone apart from Sirius and James turned to gape at her, including the remaining two Marauders. “What? When?” asked Lily.

   “Used it to find Regulus.”

   Remus, James and Peter nodded, already having heard part of this story from Sirius, but the girls and Sam were shocked. “How is there a whole story here that we’re missing out on?” asked Hayley.

   “I’ll tell you later. I want to see how this gets us to Hogsmeade. So how do we do this?” asked Kirsty excitedly.

   “Okay, so there are seven different secret passageways to get us into Hogsmeade…” Remus began to explain.

   “Seven?” exclaimed Lily.

   “That we know of anyway,” amended Sirius.

   “We’re pretty sure Filch knows about these four,” continued Remus, pointing them out on the map. “This one is the one I use to get into the Shrieking Shack… probably best to avoid that one too…”

   “We mainly use either this one or this one,” explained Peter, pointing to two separate locations on the map.

   “I think the fourth floor one would be the easiest if all of us are going. I think we’d struggle to get us all into Honeydukes’ cellar unnoticed….”

   “One of these passageways leads into Honeydukes? No wonder you always have a constant supply of chocolate,” moaned Hayley to Remus.

   “Yeah, let’s go for the mirror on this floor. That’ll bring us out nicely in the alleyway behind The Three Broomsticks,” concluded James.

   “This is crazy,” whispered Emma.

   “And awesome,” marvelled Sam.

   “I’m not so sure we should be doing this. It might be dangerous being out of the castle without the teachers knowing. What if we get caught?”

   “Relax, Lily, we’ve done this loads of times,” soothed Sirius. Lily still looked unconvinced, but also looked like she couldn’t bring herself to stop their fun.

   “Is the coast clear?” asked Peter.

   James prized the map back out of Hayley’s hands. “Slughorn’s on the fifth floor, but we’ll reach the passageway before he can make his way down here.” James pulled out his wand, tapped the map and uttered, “Mischief managed.” The girls and Sam all watched in awe as the paper went blank. “We’ll lead the way, you guys make sure to follow straight behind.”

\-------

“Are we on a date?” asked Kirsty, wrinkling her nose as she looked around at the cutesy pink interior of Madam Puddifoot’s.

   “Err, yeah?”

   After safely arriving through the passageway to Hogsmeade and into the alleyway by The Three Broomsticks, Sirius had immediately isolated Kirsty from the rest of their friends before she could get any ideas about visiting Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop or Dervish and Banges. They had walked along, hand in hand finally, and before she could object Sirius had brought her inside Madam Puddifoot’s.

   “Oh, right.”

   “Is that okay?”

   She smiled at him. “Yeah, it’s cute. Well, you’re cute for planning this. Everything else, however, is so annoyingly cute that’s it’s not cute.”

   “Yeah, I don’t get why this so popular,” said Sirius, looking round in distaste. It was like being inside a mixture of a little girl’s pink bedroom and an old lady’s dining room.

   “Everything has such cutesy names too like ‘Skippity Scones’, ‘Dream Puffs’, ‘Sweetie Pies’ and ‘Creamy Creation Carrot Cake’.” Sirius couldn’t help but snort with laughter at the last one. “’Cute crust cut sandwiches, ‘Cuteing Edge Tea Flavours’. Urgh, I don’t think I’ve said ‘cute’ so many times in my life.”

   Madam Puddifoot came over and they ordered some tea and an assortment of some of the aforementioned cakes. “So,” began Kirsty, looking at him with intrigue, “this is what it’s like being wooed by Sirius Black?”

   “Not really. This is what it’s like being wooed by a Sirius Black who has been given tips on how to woo.”

   “You do realise I know you, right? You don’t have to pretend to be something you’re not with me.”

   “Well, I have to do something. You seem to be struggling with the situation with the usual Sirius Black.”

   “The laughing thing?”

   “Uhuh.” 

   “Argh. I _am_ sorry. I don’t know where it’s coming from. It’s just like as soon as your hands are on my bum, it’s like ‘Sirius’ hands are on my bum’.”

   “That’s the whole point about being in a relationship. My hands should be on your bum.”

   “Not constantly I hope? Because I will have to sit down and have showers at some points during our relationship.”

   “Showers won’t be a problem. I would be more than happy to accompany you.”

   Kirsty allowed herself a small smile at his comment before continuing, “I guess it’s just weird. Firstly, you’re Sirius Black notorious womaniser and secondly you’re Sirius Black notorious prankster. So I have spent the majority of my school life avoiding you getting sneaky peaks of my anatomy. Mainly through spontaneous gusts of wind that would blow up the hem of girls’ skirts and downpours from hovering clouds that would let you see the drenched girl in their wet t-shirt – and bra if you were lucky. So it’s a bit weird all of a sudden giving you a free pass to grope me.”

   “Hey, I wasn’t the only Marauder pulling all those pranks, you know! Okay, even if I laid off the groping, you still laugh when I kiss you.”

   “Yeah, I know. It’s weird. I’ve never really had this problem before…”

   “Not even with Owen Clancy? I would have found it very hard not to laugh in his face every time I kissed him. That haircut of his was ridiculous. And that stupid fuzzy excuse for a moustache of his must have tickled...”

   “Are you seriously acting jealous of a guy I dated two years ago right now?”

   Sirius shrugged. “I always said you were too good for him.”

   “Yes, to his face a couple of times as I remember.”

   “I was very glad when he graduated.” Sirius aimed a scowl at a passing flying cherub

   “I can’t believe you’re getting worked up over kisses that I had over two years ago after everything I witnessed between you and Debbie.”

   “Oh yeah… that was bad. I really was a bit of a pig, wasn’t I?”

   “Just a bit.”

   “I don’t even know why I was doing it.”

   “I suppose the big boobs and bum might have had something to do with it.”

   “Not really, I didn’t even really fancy her that much. I guess she was just a distraction. Something to do…”

   “Ew, Sirius, you are gross.”

   “I really am. Why do you like me again?”

   “Mentally deranged, I think.”

   “I think I wanted to make you jealous. Try and show you what you were missing.”

   “Well, I certainly wish I’d been missing when I walked in on more than one of your heavy petting sessions.”

   “Oh Merlin, I’m sorry, that’s bad.”

   “S’ok.”  

   They were quiet for some time as Madam Puddifoot bustled around them, setting down the teapot, milk and sugar.

   After she had left again to fetch their cakes Sirius said, “You were fine with almost kissing me in the Hospital Wing though.”

   “Yeah, that seemed different somehow… sexier.”

   “You are really doing wonders for my self-esteem today.”

   “Haha, you should have known that I would be the only girl who you’d date who wouldn’t stroke your ego.”

   “Or anything else apparently.”

   Kirsty choked as she took a sip of tea.

   Madam Puddifoot came over again and Sirius busied himself with stirring a couple of sugar lumps into his tea as she set down all the cakes. When she had left again he asked, “So, what do I need to do to be less amusing?” He pulled a deliberately funny face at her and she smiled at him.

   “You don’t need to do anything. It’s not anything you’re doing wrong. I think it’s just me. It’s been a crazy few weeks. Maybe I’m still a bit muddled, a bit unsure of things. You know,” she gave him an anguished look, “after the whole Regulus thing.”

   “Oh wow, award for the most insensitive prat goes right here.”

   Kirsty shrugged her shoulders. “It’s fine, don’t be daft.”

   “And are you, uh, sure you’re okay now? I don’t want you to feel scared around me.”

   “Well, I wanted to snog your face off last night so I guess I’m not so scared. I feel safe with you.”

   “But all of a sudden today you’re no longer a fan of the snogging?”

   “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to,” she suddenly seemed a bit flustered and Sirius noticed a pink tinge begin to show on her cheeks.

   “But?” he pressed.

   “What if I’m not very good at it?” she squeaked, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

   “Is that what’s been causing some ofthis?”

   “Maybe,” she said quietly, refusing to look at him and instead finding the pattern on her teacup very interesting.

   “Kirst, I don’t care.”

   “But you will though. You’ve amped this up in your head and I’ll just make it crap.”

   “As some intelligent sage once told Wormtail, that’s what practising’s for — and memory modifying charms,” he joked, causing a small smile to tug at the corner of her mouth. “Kirsty, I want to kiss _you_. So as long as I’m actually kissing you then I’ll be happy.”

   “But you’re Sirius Black, you’ve done _all_ the kissing.”

   “Not with you I haven’t and that will already make it a million times better.” He reached across the table and clasped her hand gently in his. “And can you stop constantly referring to me as ‘Sirius Black’ it’s creeping me out?”

   “Sorry,” she said, finally looking up at him.

   “It’s cute you know, you being this nervous around me.”

   “I’m not nervous.”

   “Right,” he laughed softly. “So I’m not making you nervous right now?” His thumb started tracing small circles on her wrist and his eyes flashed mischievously at her. Hearing that she had wanted to snog his face off last night was doing strange things to him. He couldn’t help but react to the spark of desire he was feeling towards her.

   “Err…” She seemed to have become completely preoccupied by the movement of his thumb. “No,” she squeaked.

   “Liar,” he argued, his voice low and sensual. Taking her by surprise he suddenly clasped her hand tightly and pulled her towards him. The strength of the movement propelled her upper body forward so that the middle of her torso rested on the table top and her face came closer to his, hovering somewhere in the middle of the table, over the bowl of sugar lumps. Sirius met her in the middle and snatched up her lips in his. It was only the briefest of kisses really, a gentle caress of the lips. He didn’t want to go too far too fast. He felt bad now that he knew she had been acting this way because she was nervous and because of his brother. He wasn’t going to rush anything.

   He opened his eyes and released her lips. This prompted her to open her eyes and gaze back at him. He smiled at her and rested his forehead on hers. She smiled back.

   “Cheat,” she whispered. They were forced to break apart when Madam Puddifoot came over with some more cakes, fresh from the oven — on the house. She seemed somewhat unperturbed by the scene she had just interrupted. Sirius supposed she must be used to it.

   They sat back down and Kirsty started sampling one of the cakes. “That was good,” she mused, licking the chocolate frosting off her finger, “but I’m still not sure I’d refer to it as the best kiss of my life.”

   “Ha, don’t worry, that comes later. This was just a taster.”

   She looked at him somewhat surprised and intrigued, a faint blush still present on her cheeks.

   “What do you say we get out of here and grab a Butterbeer instead? We can take all these cakes back for the guys.”

   “I’d say that is the best idea I’ve heard all day. I’m much more of a pub kind of girl.”

   “Now you tell me, after I’ve endured an afternoon of being sprinkled with pink confetti.” He placed a couple of Galleons on the table and stood up, shaking his head to get the sprinkles to fall out from his hair, taking a moment to glare up at the cherubs circling overhead. He stepped to the right to avoid yet another onslaught of confetti. 

   They walked along through Hogsmeade’s narrow street hand in hand. Sirius holding a box of assorted cakes aloft in his other hand.

   They entered The Three Broomsticks to find the rest of their group already in there, supping Butterbeers.

   “Cake!” exclaimed Hayley, Emma and Peter with glee as Sirius deposited the box down on their table.

   “Two Butterbeers please, Madam Rosmerta,” Sirius called over to the bar. Madam Rosmerta waved cheerily back at him.

   “So, how was it?” asked Lily.

   “Very pink,” replied Sirius, using his wand to levitate the Butterbeers over from the bar and handing one to Kirsty. They clinked tankards. 

   “Good cakes though,” enthused Peter, washing a bite of Victoria Sponge down with a swig of Butterbeer.

   “Mmm amafin,” agreed Emma, a chocolate one seemingly gluing her jaws together.

   “Are you not having one, Remus?” asked Hayley.

   “No, I’ll wait a while.”

   “What for?”

   “Because I have known Padfoot long enough to know not to accept food from him without suspicion.”

   “Wait, what?” asked Emma, pausing as she brought the chocolate cake up to her lips again.

   “Argh!” shouted Peter as he started spitting out the cake. Except it was no longer cake. It had turned to sand in his mouth. “Pfft, yuk.”

   Emma gave a similar cry of despair as the cake crumbled into a mound of soil in her hand.

   Luckily for Hayley she had already eaten hers but she did look on in dismay as the freshly baked scone she had been eyeing up combusted into a pile of ashes.

   “Urgh, there is not enough Butterbeer in the world to drown out the taste of sand in my mouth!” exclaimed Peter.

   Sirius was bent over double laughing, so much so that Kirsty had had to take his Butterbeer off him so he didn’t slosh it everywhere. She helpfully handed Sirius’ near full tankard over to Peter.

*

Peter still wasn’t talking to Sirius as they made their way back to Hogwarts through the passageway.

   There was a lot of rustling and clanking coming from the haul of carrier bags that the group had managed to bring back with them. Emma and Hayley had gone a bit crazy in Scrivenshaft’s, Lily had spotted a new set of dress robes that she simply ‘had to have’, Sam and Peter hadn’t been able to resist Zonko’s, Remus had gone crazy with Honeydukes’ finest and James had insisted upon stocking up his supply of Butterbeer and Firewhisky —which was causing all the clanking.

   “See, this is why you don’t bring girls shopping with you. We’ll never manage to sneak back through the castle with all this lot,” moaned Sirius.

   “We do have the cloak though,” added James.

   “And the map,” suggested Hayley.

   It seemed to take a lot longer to walk down the passageway on the way back; the bags were most definitely weighing them down. It was a good job that this passage was roomy. They reached the back of the mirror and Remus inched it open to peak out.

   “What does the map say?” asked Sirius.

   Emma, the artistic one of the group, was currently laying claim to the map. She couldn’t help but keep looking at it, she found it fascinating, even if she felt she could have drawn the layout of the castle much better herself. “All clear on this floor.”

   “Phew, quick let’s go,” Remus chivvied them all out and put the mirror back in place behind them.

   They walked quickly down the corridor, wincing at the clanking of the Butterbeer bottles until Lily had the sense to _Silencio_ the contents of their shopping bags.

   “Wait, I hear footsteps,” said Kirsty, stopping to try and pinpoint where they were coming from. The rest of the group came to a stop too.

   “Emma, you said that the fourth floor was clear,” said Peter furiously as it became clear that the footsteps were coming from behind them.

   “Er,” Emma hastily looked at the map again. “Oh sorry, I was looking at the wrong floor. Fifth floor’s clear though.”

   “Shit.” James hastily tried to grab the map back off her.

   “Hey, watch it, no grabbing!” exclaimed Emma.

   “So whose footsteps are they?” asked Remus in a rushed whisper.

   Emma gulped as James finally snatched the map back off her. “Filch.”

   “Run for it!” shouted Peter.

   “Head for the tapestry; we’ll go through the shortcut,” said Sirius.

   Running with shopping bags turned out not to be an easy task.

   They were halfway along the corridor when an unmistakeable voice cried, “Weeeee.”

   Peeves was zooming towards them at speed. They all had to throw themselves out of the way to avoid him barrelling into them.

   “Strike,” he yelled, making reference to Wizarding Skittles at the sight of all nine students strewn across the corridor.

   “Peeves, you git,” yelled Sirius, slipping as he tried to get back to his feet. James’ Butterbeer bottles had smashed and spilled their contents all over the floor.

_“Serious Black and Looney Loopy Lupin always disappearing to the Shrieking Shack_

_Potter the Rotter is always there too, along with Pettigrew the Timid Shrew_

_What were they doing? Peevesy knew_

_Come the full moon Looney Loopy Lupin will be biting you.”_ Peeves cackled madly as he continued to swoop above them all.

   “Shut up, Peeves,” threatened James. They could hear Filch fast approaching and he hastily pulled the map out of his pocket and muttered, “Mischief managed.”

   “Did I hear mischief? Who is managing their mischief? Peeves can always manage mischief. What does this do?” Peeves swooped down and snatched the map from James.

   “Peeves, give that back right now.”

   “Shan’t.”

   Peeves hung upside down in the air and perused the crumpled piece of paper, turning it round and flipping it from front to back.

   “Great, just great,” muttered Sirius. “How are we supposed to get it back now?”

   “Girls, Sam, go; take the bags with you. Filch won’t know where we’ve been then. We’ll stay here and deal with this,” ordered Remus, gesturing towards both Peeves and the footsteps.

   Sam and the girls looked reluctant but did as Remus suggested and gathered up their strewn belongings, making a hasty retreat for the tapestry.

   “Oh, it’s you, is it?” said Filch as he finally came into view, his eyes gleaming with triumph.

   Sirius couldn’t help allowing himself a fleeting feeling of vindication. It wasn’t past curfew, they weren’t anywhere near any secret passageways and the girls and Sam had squirrelled away the evidence of Hogsmeade.

   “We aren’t up to anything, apart from being accosted by Peeves,” proclaimed Peter innocently.

   “You four are always up to something,” wheezed Filch. “Empty your pockets.”

   They did as they were asked and Filch seemed rather unimpressed when it revealed little results for him.

   “But it doesn’t woooork,” whined Peeves from overhead, taking one last stab at revealing the parchment’s hidden charms by sniffing it and licking it.

   “What have you been stealing this time, Peeves?” asked Filch, paying proper attention to Peeves for the first time and noticing the piece of paper in his hand.

   “Mischief paper. Potter had mischief paper.”

   “Mischief paper, eh? Give it to me, Peeves.”

   “Make me.”

   “No, give it back to us, Peeves,” pleaded James. “It’s nothing really,” he directed at Filch, “just a joke piece of paper from Zonko’s.

   “If it’s nothing, Potter, then you won’t mind handing it over to Mr Filch, here,” came a voice they all knew and loathed from behind them. “Accio Potter’s parchment.” The Marauders whirled to see their map fly into Snape’s outstretched hand.

   “That doesn’t belong to you, Snivellus,” raged Sirius, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

   “No fair,” wailed Peeves. “I found it first.”

   “I’d get out of here if I were you,” drawled Snape, looking up at Peeves, “the Bloody Baron doesn’t take kindly to thieves.”

   Peeves stopped observing Snape from his upside down position and zoomed down to float right in front of him. He blew a massive raspberry in his face and exclaimed, “No one asked your opinion, _Snivellus_.” And off he flew, cackling away to himself.

   As enraging as this whole situation was, Sirius couldn’t help feeling a stirring of mirth and pride that Peeves had used their nickname for Snape.

   Snape came forward, walking past the group, who were all fiercely shooting daggers at him, and handed the Marauders’ Map over to Filch. “Anything that is in Potter’s hands is dangerous, Mr Filch, who knows what havoc he could cause with it.” James narrowed his eyes at Snape and Snape returned his hostility with a sneer.

   “Yes… yes,” mused Filch. “This is clearly some dangerous piece of magic you are harbouring here…”

   “But it’s just a piece of paper.”

   “I will be the one to decide that, Mr Lupin. I am confiscating this and if I ever see you with contraband again you will be out of this castle quicker than Peeves can cause a flood.”

   “Not a huge threat seeing as we’ll be gone in a few months anyway…” replied Sirius idly. “Hey, guys, how much trouble to you think we can cause old Filchy here before we leave for good?”

   Filch’s eyes bulged at being addressed in such a manner. “Your Head of House will here of this, Black.”

   “Oh I’m sure McGonagall will be really interested to hear that you confiscated a bit of _paper_ ,” replied Peter sarcastically.

   Sirius and the boys started to turn away from Filch. They knew there was no use in trying to persuade him to give them the map back.

   “This isn’t over, Snivellus,” whispered James dangerously as they passed the greasy Slytherin and made their way morosely back to their common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quite a lot happening in this chapter! Haha, and yes I did still deny you the kiss :p! Although there was a bit of brushing of lips up there somewhere, so you can’t complain too much hehe! The idea for Kirsty laughing came from when Rachel and Ross first get together in ‘Friends’ so I can’t take the credit for that one, especially Kirsty’s line “It’s just like as soon as your hands are on my bum, it’s like ‘Sirius’ hands are on my bum’.” Which is similar to one of Rachel’s line in the show. Also I think the line “I’m going to take that Pride and Prejudice book and beat you over the head with it.” Is inspired by a line in ‘Friends’ too, got to love ‘Friends’!  
> Thanks for reading, I’d love to hear your thoughts so please take the time to review!


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven - Parcels And Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sirius learns the password to the Prefects’ Bathroom he finally gets his wish in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mystic_magic88 for beta reading this for me. Enjoy!

Remus and his fellow Marauders were still reeling over the loss of the Marauders’ Map. On Monday morning they convinced, after much pleading, each one of the girls to go down to Filch’s office in turn in order to plead their case. Each girl claimed that the piece of parchment belonged to them and that they would like it back. Hayley claimed it was a page full of revision notes that she had charmed to remain blank so that Sirius wouldn’t copy them. Emma claimed it was a piece of parchment that she had been drawing a masterpiece on and she wiped it clean after each session so that nobody could see the work until completed. Kirsty claimed that the old, wrinkly piece of parchment had sentimental value and was given to her by Professor MacIntosh when she’d ran out of parchment in class. Lily claimed it was full of all the passwords needed by the Head Girl that year; charmed to appear blank to anyone but her. Remus had to admit that Lily’s claim had been the most credible of the four and probably would have worked. If only they had sent her first. Unfortunately, she had been the last to accost Filch that morning and by that point he had become wise to their ploy.

   Remus sighed. It was like the end of an era. That map was like a part of their identity; they had worked on it for months, perfecting the charm and drawing the layout of the castle, making sure it was painstakingly accurate. It was a keepsake of their friendship, the forming of the Marauders as they were now. It represented a werewolf who had fallen in with the best group of friends he could ever have hoped to wish for. The map had been a celebration of the difficult time Sirius, James and Peter had spent becoming Animagi for him. It was their celebration at finally being able to help Remus and explore the grounds and surrounding area unnoticed. And now it was gone. It wasn’t as if they still needed it to explore the castle, they knew the secret passageways off by heart now. But it did come in handy when setting up pranks. Speaking of, he knew that James and Sirius would already be busy plotting how to get revenge on Snape for what he’d done. They could have dealt with Peeves having the map, but not Filch. And Snape had made sure to hand it straight over to Filch.

   Remus supposed it was time to go and find his fellow Marauders and offer his help.

*

“I’m pretty sure no one would notice if we shoved him off the top of the Astronomy Tower. Easiest option by far, apart from the clean-up,” Remus heard Sirius exclaim.

   “Nah, you’ve seen how his cloak hangs off him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he could just spread his arms out and glide safely down,” quipped Peter.

   “You do realise that Lily will not be happy when she hears what you’re plotting,” observed Remus as he walked through the portrait hole.

   “So what? This is about the Marauders’ Map. Some things are more important than Lily,” said James vehemently.

   “Tuh, yeah right,” scoffed Sirius.

   “I don’t think you’re allowed to make such scoffs any more now that you’re all loved up too,” observed Peter.

   “But scoffing’s what I’m good at.” Sirius pouted. “And, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t wait to dish out the payback on you all for all the tonsil tennis I had to continuously witness between you and your other halves.”

   “When Kirsty finally lets you, you mean?” quipped Peter.

   “Low blow, Wormtail, low blow.”

   “Plus, I think we witnessed more than enough for a lifetime between you and Debbie,” noted Remus.

   “That doesn’t count…”

   “Are we sure we only want to target Snape with this prank? I mean I’m pretty sure some late justice still needs to be served up to Rosier and his other plotting cronies.”

   “Good point, Wormtail, and that way Lily can’t get too mad over Snivellus. Not if he’s not the only one being targeted…” mused James.

   “Oooh, a good old Slytherin centric prank. Haven’t seen one of them in a while. What should we do to the slimy gits?” said Sirius, becoming alert.

   “Lalalala, not listening,” came the sudden cry of Emma who had just descended the stairs.

   “What’s up with you?” asked James, raising his eyebrows.

   “I heard Slytherins and prank in the same sentence and if I block out the rest then Lily can’t be mad at me for what I didn’t know,” gabbled Emma.

   “Emma, how can you always manage to be so loud?” exclaimed Lily as she followed her friend down the staircase. “Your voice carries straight up the stairs.” She stopped talking as she reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted the four boys all huddled together. “What are you guys doing?”

   “Why do we have to be doing anything?” asked James.

   “James Potter, I know that look and I know when you’re up to something. Is this about that bloody map? I told you, Filch is not going to let you have it back and if you steal it you’ll be in serious trouble.”

   “It’s not stealing when you own it,” sulked James. She gave him a stern look. “What if I promised that it has nothing to do with getting the map back?”

   “Then I’d have to wonder what else you were plotting…”

   “I think this will just have to be one of those cases where you look the other way, Lil,” suggested Remus helpfully.

   She gazed at him in surprise. Remus knew she usually thought of him as the sensible and reasonable one of the group.

   “Love you,” professed James, coming over and giving her a kiss.

   “Don’t try sweetening me up.”

   “Come on, Lil, let’s get you to Defence against the Dark Arts,” said Emma, tugging on her friend’s arm to lead her away.

   “Fine. We will continue this conversation later,” she said, addressing James.

   “Make it good,” Emma mouthed over her shoulder at the four boys, referring to their prank, as she dragged Lily away.

  

\-------

_Click click click piiiiing. Click click click_.

   Hayley looked up, irked at being distracted from taking down Professor MacIntosh’s lesson notes. She looked up to try and find the source of the noise. It didn’t take long. _Of course_ , she thought incredulously. If it wasn’t so distracting she would have found it amusing.

   While all the other students were sat taking down notes with their normal quills and parchment, Sirius was sat there typing away emphatically on an antique typewriter. Kirsty, who was sitting beside him, was scowling at him and jumping every time the machine gave a shrill ping.

   “Mr Black, would you please stop making that infernal racket?” asked the professor as he stood up from his desk, preparing to address the class again.

   “But I’m just taking notes, Professor,” replied Sirius innocently.

   “With a typewriter?” asked MacIntosh disbelievingly.

   “Yeees. I find it very conductive to my studies. You can’t deny me a study aid.”

   MacIntosh let out a deep sigh. “Fine, but I suggest you get that back to Professor Addington. She was in the staffroom looking for it two hours ago. Apparently she had to redo her whole lesson plan because the object of the lesson was missing…”

   “Interesting,” mused Sirius, “what are the odds of me having just got a typewriter and her having just lost one?”

   “Hmmm, quite.” MacIntosh turned away from him so that he could start addressing the other students. “Right, as I was saying earlier, defensive magic needs to be reflective, proactive, you cannot always plan…”

   _Click click click, piiing._

   “…your actions…”

   _Click click click thud._ “Sorry, Professor, went wrong there.”

   “…ahead of time. You will need to develop your own fighting style and ar…”

_Ziiiiiiip, click click click._

   “…moury of spells,” MacIntosh raised his voice to a shout to be heard over Sirius’ incessant typing. 

   MacIntosh 3. Sirius 3.

   However, Sirius didn’t stop there. Unfortunately for MacIntosh and for the rest of the class who had to put up with him, they also had Defence against the Dark Arts again on Wednesday morning.

   When the lesson started a cupcake had been left on MacIntosh’s desk, nicely presented on a small plate with a little fork and a napkin at the side. Hayley had an awful suspicion that she recognised that cake.

   “Ah, a gift, what a lovely surprise. Thank you.” MacIntosh announced upon entering the classroom. He then turned his attention away from the cake to begin the lesson and give them a chapter to read as well as some notes to copy off the board. Once he was confident that his students were occupied, he sat down at his desk and began to bite into the cake.

   From her vantage point across the room, where she sat with Emma, Hayley could see Sirius still gazing at the professor rather than doing his assigned work. She _knew_ she recognised that cake.

   And, sure enough, about ten minutes later MacIntosh began coughing violently and spluttering out soil. When he had regained his composure he said, “Not my favourite flavour, Mr Black, I must admit, but points for effort.”

   MacIntosh 3. Sirius 4.

\-----

   “I just want a kiss; is that too much to ask?”

   James shrugged his shoulders, stood up and made a beeline for his friend.

   “Not from you.”

   “Beggars can’t be choosers!”

   “I mean, I’m happy to wait and all, if it’s what she wants. But the problem is, when we actually _do_ kiss, there’s nowhere private in this place to actually do it. In the common room you get walked in on, same in the dorms, secret passageways aren’t exactly romantic, suggesting a broom cupboard would probably get me slapped...”

   James was feeling bad for his friend, he had waited a long time for this and he could sense his frustration at having to wait even longer. Plus, a moping Sirius was no use when it came to planning pranks. So, for completely selfless reasons and not for the good of the prank, he had an idea for where Sirius could take his new girlfriend for some privacy.

   “Hey, Padfoot, how would you like an early graduation present?”

   “Go on…”

   “Sea breeze.”

   “I don’t get it. Is it alcoholic?”

   “What have you always wanted?”

   “You got me the motorbike?”

   “Okay, lower your expectations slightly. What have you wanted from me all year?”

   “For you and Lily to stop making loud kissing noises in the bed next to me at night.”

   “And what have you wanted from Moony since fifth year?”

   “For him to admit that I was the one who finally perfected the Homonculus Charm on the Marauders’ Map,” answered Sirius, earning himself a slight remonstrating glare from Remus.

   “Where can we go that you cannot?”

   Sirius’s eyes lit up and, as luck would have it, Kirsty and Emma returned from their study session in the library at that moment.

   “Turn back around, we’re leaving,” ordered Sirius, making a beeline for Kirsty.

   “Just because we’re now in a relationship doesn’t mean that you get to command me.”

   “Prefects’ Bathroom. I know how to get in.”

   “Command me all you want,” relented Kirsty.

   Kirsty and Sirius immediately scrabbled out of the door, looking like cartoon characters in their haste to get their limbs to correspond quickly enough to their hearts’ desire.

   “Lily’s really going to love you after the last two days,” observed Remus. “Pranking Slytherins and giving away secret passwords. You better have some big romantic gesture planned to make her forget about it and forgive you.”

   “Don’t worry, big romantic gestures I can do,” said James confidently. He was beginning to feel a bit bad though. Lily should really know that they were planning a retaliation on Snape. He knew Snape would always be a sensitive topic with Lily, although James still couldn’t see why. He wasn’t going to stop their plan for a prank on Snape, but it would make him feel a bit better if Lily knew what they were up to – even if it made her angry with him. He resolved to pull her aside when she came back from her Charms discussion with Professor Flitwick.

\-------

Lily had asked a few times now where Sirius and Kirsty were. It had been a good couple of hours since dinner, but nobody seemed to want to answer her. This was much more suspicious than the actual absence of the new couple.

   She had not yet ventured over to the remaining three Marauders who were sat huddled together. She could just sense that the planning from lunch time was back in session. As she watched them, James extricated himself from the group and walked over to her. Before she could even phrase a question about Sirius and Kirsty, he answered a different question instead.

   “We’re playing a prank on the Slytherins.”

   Taken aback at this sudden admittance, it took her a while to respond, “You mean on Severus.”

   “Well, he is a Slytherin…”

   “James, can’t you just leave it be?”

  “Lil, he gave Filch our map! Why do you still defend him? You don’t even like the guy anymore.”

   “I don’t like bullying, James.”

   “It’s not bullying if it’s funny…”

   “Funny to you.”

   “And some others hopefully.”

   She gave him her usual stern Head Girl look.

   “Come on, just count it as my retaliation for Rosier, Regulus and Snivellus all rolled into one. See how I’ve grown? I’m narrowing down my retaliations for you. Amalgamating them into one prank. If that’s not maturity, I don’t know what is.”

   “You are insufferable, do you know that?” She couldn’t help but smile at him. She sighed dramatically. “My life would be so much easier if I didn’t love you.”

   “But nowhere near as much fun,” he quipped, coming forward to envelope her in a passionate kiss.

   “No hexing,” she ordered, breaking the kiss before she got too involved and forgot she was still annoyed at him.

   “No hexing,” he agreed. “Maybe just some jinxing.”

   She hit him playfully on the arm. “Careful, I hear you need to have use of both arms to be able to play in a Quidditch Cup final,” she threatened.

   “While you’re in such a good mood there is one more thing…”

   “Yes?”

   “I gave Padfoot the password to the Prefects’ Bathroom.”

   “You what?”

   “He’s in there with Kirsty now. I thought it might, you know, help them liven stuff up a bit.”

   This was why it was so hard to be angry at him for half of the stuff he did. He might break the rules but he always seemed to be trying to do it for the right reasons. Became an illegal Animagi to help Remus, hexed Slytherins in the corridor for picking on other, younger students, retaliated against Rosier for attacking Emma, angry because Severus had forced him to lose a map that he and the Marauders had worked on for years. Even though his methods were questionable, his heart and loyalty were in the right place. That was why she was so glad to have him by her side. James Potter was loyal to a fault.

   And that fault was that he liked to humiliate Slytherins and throw the whole school into chaos on occasion.

   “I suppose it’s fine,” she admitted. “They are the only ones that haven’t been told it by now anyway. How much damage could they really do?”

   “You do know Kirsty and Padfoot right?”

   “If they kiss then I suppose I could forgive you.”

   “Then I will do my darnedest to make sure that there is a kiss by the end of the day even if I have to use Kirsty’s own lip locking jinx against her.”

   Lily chuckled softly. “I am still a little concerned about this prank though…”

   “No need, Lil, I have everything under control.”

   “That’s why I’m concerned.”

   “Just sit back and enjoy the chaos.”

   “Don’t I always?”

   “That’s my girl.”

   “Apparently so. What have you done to me, Potter?” she wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him. That was the other reason why she could never stay mad at him for too long. Loyal to a fault and far too good a kisser.

\-----

   _Splash._

Sirius jumped off the diving board and straight into the huge, swimming pool sized bath.

   Meanwhile, Kirsty was busying herself running around and turning on as many different taps as she could reach. “This is _insane_. Now I see why everyone makes such a fuss about being a Prefect.”

   Sirius leisurely swam back and forth, doing the back stroke with ease. Kirsty could see the mermaid in the golden frame on the wall eyeing his naked torso with interest.

   “Are you not coming in?” he called.

   Kirsty looked at him with a slight unease. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

   “It’s a bath, you don’t need anything to wear.”

   “I heartedly disagree.”

   “Just strip to your underwear. I have.”

   “Maybe I don’t like the idea of you seeing me in my underwear.”

   “I’m going to see it eventually.”

   “Are you indeed? Did I forgot to mention the fully clothed clause that applies to our relationship?”

   “Don’t make me _Accio_ your clothes. Get in the water, Kirst.” He brought his hands together in the water and sent a huge wave of water spilling over the edge of the bath, splashing her. “Oh no, you’re all wet now, you’ll simply have to strip off.”

   “Have you never heard of drying charms?”

   Sirius gave her a withering look. “I promise to behave. Just come for a swim. This water is amazing. You have to experience this. We only get one chance to be in here.”

   “Why?”

   “Do you honestly think that Lily’s not going to change the password the second she finds out we were in here?”

   Realising that he did have a point and really wanting to enjoy the amazing-looking bath, Kirsty slowly started taking off her robe to reveal her t-shirt and jeans underneath. Sirius wolf whistled. She shot him a glare. She peeled her jeans off and her skin prickled as she felt Sirius watching her with interest. She dithered with removing her t-shirt. “Don’t make me come and fetch you,” threatened Sirius playfully.

   She walked over to the diving board and, in one swift movement, peeled off the t-shirt, threw it aside and copied Sirius by springing off the board and diving into the pool.

   A wave of water splashed over Sirius, plastering his hair to his head. “Race ya,” he challenged as she swum up to him.

   Kirsty had always counted herself as a decent swimmer, but Sirius was annoyingly fast. They swam up and down splashing wildly and emitting squeals of laughter as one of them inevitably always splashed the other.

   After ten laps of the pool, of which Kirsty had only managed to win one race, they lounged against the side of the bath, breathing heavily.

   Kirsty scooped up a handful of bubbles in her hand and began to fashion them around Sirius’ chin in the form of a bubbly beard. He stayed angelically still through the whole process, until the very last bubble had been placed. He then barked loudly at her and chased her round the pool; his bubbly beard shedding as he did so.

   They spent some time attempting to perfect synchronised swimming, in which Kirsty nearly drowned for being too stubborn and refusing to give up on her underwater handstand until she had mastered it. She and Sirius then attempted some balancing acts that could only be achieved in the buoyancy of water. Sirius stood in the water with his knees bent and Kirsty attempted to balance on the tops of his thighs – attempted being the right word, as it always resulted in her falling back into the water with an almighty splash. She secretly suspected that this had been Sirius’ favourite activity as it involved him having to place his hands on her waist to try and hold her steady; plus he got a decent view of her underwear clad, bubble free body. It also probably hadn’t slipped his attention that she was no longer laughing the moment he touched her anywhere.

   When they had successfully completed their balancing act, Kirsty immersed herself back in the water, somewhat glad of the bubbles; it took away her nervousness of only being next to Sirius in nothing but their underwear.

   Things had been good between them lately. Since their date at Puddifoot’s Sirius had laid off his attempts at going in for a kiss. She knew he was being chivalrous and respectful to her feelings and she was very appreciative, but she had now started to find herself getting a little impatient. The idea of kissing him and touching him no longer felt as awkward (or as funny) as it had a few days ago and she now found herself filled with a constant anticipation of when he might try and kiss her again.

   They then played a game of ‘guess the bubblebath’ where they took it in turns to switch on each tap and the other had to guess what flavour it was. Sirius was adamant that one of the taps smelled like Bertie Botts’ Earwax Flavour. They were in danger of flooding the bathroom by the time they’d finished.

   “I want to live here,” claimed Kirsty, floating around on her back.

   “You’ll get all wrinkly.”

   “I don’t care.”

   “I could certainly get used to the view that’s for sure.”

   Kirsty dropped her weight down so that she was no longer floating and her boobs disappeared below the bubbles.

   “Spoilsport,” admonished Sirius.

   They swam a few more lengths of the bath, chatting idly, both seemingly a bit tired, but refusing to admit it and bring an end to the fun. It was Sirius who finally caved by announcing, “Sorry to literally burst all the bubbles but we should actually get going. Maybe I’ll be able to persuade Prongs to let us back in again before end of year.”

   “Make me.”

   “So first you refuse to get in and now you refuse to get out.”

   Sirius hoisted himself out of the bath and Kirsty was rewarded with a view of his naked back and boxer short covered bum.

   He gathered up one of the robes in the corner and walked back over to her, robe outstretched and waiting for her to slip into it. With a resigned sigh she pulled herself up out of the bath, knowing full well that Sirius was now getting his reward of a decent look down her cleavage.

   Acting like he hadn’t been staring, he draped her in the robe and kissed her forehead. He turned her around to face him head on and belted her robe. “There, done,” he stated, giving her a small pat on her hips and letting his hands linger there.

   “Thanks.”

   “I can’t believe we’re actually in here. It’s awesome.”

   “I know.”

   It became very quiet between them and neither one seemed to want to move. Sirius was still dripping wet from the bath, having not yet fetched a towel or robe for himself. Water droplets made trail marks down his chest and Kirsty found herself watching them in fascination.

   “How’s your laughing problem? Still there?” he let his hands travel down ever so slightly until they cupped her bum through the robe.

   “Huh. Maybe it’s fixed,” said Kirsty, nonchalantly, trying not to react to the tingle that had just shot up her spine.

   “Oh yeah?” asked Sirius, his interest peaked.

   He stepped closer so that they were torso to torso, her robe going some way to mopping up the water droplets on his skin.

   His hands slipped to round her waist as he inched her backwards slightly, coming in close. “How about now? Last time we were like this you seemed to find it hilarious.”

   “Still doesn’t seem funny.”

   “Interesting,” he mused. His lips now hovered above hers and their breath mingled.

   He was so close now and Kirsty couldn’t tell if her heart had stopped beating altogether or whether it was beating so fast that it was undetectable.

   “I always knew this Prefect Bathroom would be worth it,” he breathed. He brought his eyes momentarily up to hers and, seemingly not finding the resistance that he had been seeing there for so long, he finally closed the gap between them.

   His lips were on hers.

   He was gentle at first, testing the sensation and testing her reaction. When she responded to his movements and didn’t pull back Sirius parted her lips and their tongues touched. _Damn he was good at this_. Kirsty had been afraid of her own lack of experience, but Sirius took charge and she was more than happy to follow his lead. Her hands came up around his neck, one of them raking through his wet hair. He pulled her closer towards him and the robe that he had so chivalrously draped around her earlier was now slowly being teased open again, his palm resting on her abdomen. She shivered slightly at both his touch and the contrast of his cool hand against her warm skin.

   “You’ll suffocate, you know.”

   Kirsty shrieked and jumped a mile at the intrusion of a new voice and Sirius wrenched his lips from hers. Kirsty hastily belted her robe shut again.

   “Don’t worry,” continued the voice, “it’s not anything I haven’t seen before.”

   “Myrtle?” cried Kirsty incredulously, trying not to sound too flustered and out of breath.

   “Hi, Sirius,” said the girl ghost somewhat breathily, ignoring Kirsty and focusing instead on her scantily clad boyfriend.

   “Myrtle,” Sirius addressed her with a short growl. Kirsty could feel his heart pounding against her own, his chest still pressed to hers as he turned his head to scowl at the ghost.

   “It’s so nice to finally have some new décor to look at in this place,” said Myrtle, fluttering her ghostly eyelashes.

   “Myrtle, I don’t mean to be rude, but could you bloody well bugger off… please,” Sirius added for good measure, once again resting his hands on Kirsty’s hips.

   “I see that the rumours are true then. I’ve lost count of how many girls have come crying into my bathroom over the fact that Sirius Black is off the market. They keep disturbing my peace. And they don’t seem to like you much.” She directed this last comment at Kirsty.

   Ignoring her contemptuous comment, Kirsty said, “Myrtle, I don’t think you should be spying on people in here.”

   “And I don’t think you two should even _be_ in here. Last I heard you two weren’t Prefects. Therefore I can ogle all I want.”

   “Myrtle, what will it take for you to bugger off and leave us alone?” asked Sirius, trying and failing to control the frustration in his voice.

   “Come and visit me in my bathroom again.”

   “Again?” Kirsty mouthed at Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

   “Myrtle, I can’t really make a habit of going into girls’ bathrooms...”

   “You don’t have to liiiiiee,” Myrtle started to wail, “it’s obviously you don’t like me, no one ever likes me. Carry on with your kissing, no one ever wants to spare a thought for poor Myrtle.” She burst into unbearable ghostly sobs and zoomed off, squeezing herself into the chocolate flavoured tap.

   Kirsty and Sirius stood staring at each other in disbelief. Kirsty, feeling like Myrtle had just nearly robbed her of one of the best moments of her life, turned to face Sirius full on and challenged, “Well, that’s not going to get any prizes for the world’s longest kiss, is it?”

   “Better try again then,” he conceded, grinning seductively at her and manoeuvring her back into position so that they could start again where they had left off.

\------

   It hadn’t taken long for Kirsty, once she was back in the common room, to immediately spill everything to the other girls.

   Lily and Hayley were happy because they finally got the first kiss gossip, James was happy because this meant Lily had to forgive him, Sirius and Kirsty were happy because they’d finally kissed and cemented their relationship as well as experiencing the Prefects’ Bathroom, and the rest of the Marauders were happy because it meant that Sirius could finally concentrate on the prank at hand.

   The only person who seemingly wasn’t so happy was Emma. “So we couldn’t get her to shut up when they weren’t together, and now that they are together we can’t get her to shut up either,” she had wailed after the fifth time of Kirsty regaling them all with the tale of the kiss. But everyone knew that she was ecstatic really. After all, she had been the biggest campaigner to get her best friend and Sirius together. She just wasn’t as big a fan of all the mushy details as the rest of the girls.

   Sirius’ conversation with the boys, by contrast, had been much simpler.

   “So, did you kiss?” enquired Remus.

   “Yep.”

   “Tongues?” asked James.

   “Yep.”

   “Nice,” finished Peter.

\-------

“Padfoot do you still have any of those cakes left?”

   “Nah, I gave the last one to MacIntosh.”

   “Damn.”

   “I reckon the House Elves in the kitchen could be persuaded to help.”

   “What do you want the cakes for?” asked Peter.

   “I just think that the Slytherins deserve some sort of present,” replied James gleefully. 

   The four Marauders were currently sneaking around in the dungeon level of the castle, trying to perfect their prank.

   “This was so much easier when we had the map,” moaned Peter.

   “How are we supposed to time this right?” queried Remus.

   “Wormtail, I feel your expertise may be required on this one. You can be our lookout. Transform and hide in the corridors while we slip inside the common room. You can then alert us if someone’s coming,” ordered James.

   “And we can slip back out underneath the Invisibility Cloak — undetected,” added Sirius.

   “How will I alert you?”

   “Set off a dung bomb? That should make a loud enough bang,” suggested Remus.

   “So, how do we distract them long enough to keep them out of the common room?” wondered Sirius.

   “Dinner would obviously be the best time,” said Remus.

   “Yeah, but not everyone goes down at the same time, we’d need something big enough to distract everyone,” mused James.

   “Maybe Peeves can help? He does owe us one, after all,” said Sirius.

   “But how do we do the transformation?” asked Peter.

   “I’m guessing that’s where the cakes will come in?”

   “You got it, Moony,” praised James.

   “Shhh. Someone’s coming,” commanded Sirius.

   “Right, Padfoot, you get the cakes, Moony, you start figuring out how we can pull off the transformation, Wormtail you stay here, as a rat, and get us the password, I’ll find Peeves.”

\-------

   Events began to unfold that evening when Peeves flooded the Slytherin common room. Emma watched as soaked and angry Slytherins all filed into the Great Hall, casting drying spells on themselves and cursing Peeves for ruining their free time.

   Then, as all the houses sat down to dinner, something strange happened. The post owls arrived — in the evening. Scores of them flew down each house table, depositing neatly wrapped parcels down amongst all the students. Each parcel came with a note stating that the gift was from Madam Puddifoot. She had had to shut her shop that day due to four of her twelve ovens catching fire. This had left her with huge batches of uneaten cakes. She was therefore sending them as a treat to all the lovely Hogwarts students.

   At the Staff table they could see Flitwick and Sprout sniffing them suspiciously. MacIntosh already had his wand out, casting detection spells for any trickery or dark magic; he was not to be fooled twice. Dumbledore, however, had already tucked his napkin into the neck of his robes and bitten into a Dream Puff, exclaiming that it was delicious.

   It was at this point in the proceedings that the Marauders finally joined them for dinner, looking pleased with themselves.

   The non-Marauders of the group also eyed the cakes suspiciously. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with you would it?” asked Lily.

   “Us? Don’t be absurd,” claimed Sirius, taking a huge bite of carrot cake.

   They watched him suspiciously, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened. Except for Sirius getting some frosting on his nose. All around the hall the students were tucking into the cakes with no ill effects. Kirsty shrugged and bit into a scone. The others followed suit, unable to resist such delicious-looking cakes.

   It wasn’t until the following morning that chaos ensued. The first sign that something was wrong was when they went down to breakfast and Emma nearly walked into Snape, who was scowling profusely, coming the other way. Glaring at his retreating back she continued her journey into the Great Hall where she walked past Snape again. _What?_ Although, this time it couldn’t have been Snape, the student was considerably shorter and somehow more feminine looking. Emma decided that she must be delirious from lack of food and sat down at the table. Peter and Remus were already there, smirking into their porridge.

   “And what’s up with you two?”

   “Take a look at your surroundings, Emma.”

   Emma looked around the hall, everything looked normal, that was until her eyes alighted on the Slytherin table. Their house banners, which hung above the table, had been transformed into Gryffindor banners. She giggled. “Very good,” she praised.

   “You should see their common room,” laughed Peter.

   “Gryffindor paraphernalia everywhere,” explained Remus.

   “How are we doing, Marauders?” asked James, taking a seat.

   “Considerably better than the Slytherin table,” sniggered Peter.

   James looked over at the table and burst into laughter. “Yeah, I just ran into a few on my way in, haven’t seen the real article yet though.”

   “No, he has yet to make an appearance,” said Remus.

   Emma furrowed her brow, not quite seeing what this conversation had to do with transfigured Slytherin banners. She took another look at the Slytherin table. _What?_ That couldn’t be right…

   “What’s wrong, Emma?” laughed Remus.

   “How is there —? Why is there —? Huh?”

   “Has anyone seen Wilkes this morning?” asked Sirius as he too now joined the Marauders with Kirsty, Lily and Sam in tow.

   All four Marauders then burst out into raucous laughter.

   “I don’t believe you guys,” seethed Lily through gritted teeth.

   Emma looked to the Slytherins’ table again. It was full of Snapes. Well, not exactly. They were all like imperfect imitations. Some were short, some were tall, some were fat and some were skinny, female Snapes still had their boobs and some of the male Snapes still had their muscles. But they all had certain features in common. Long, greasy hair, sallow, pale skin and a hooked nose. It was as if Snape’s features had been transfigured onto every member of Slytherin house.

   And what was even weirder, Emma realised, was that she could hear singing. Random bursts of melodic words that would then stop abruptly.

   “Who’s singing?” asked Kirsty, wrinkling her nose and voicing Emma’s very question.

   “Ah, I’m glad you asked,” said Sirius with a broad grin. “Oi, Avery,” Sirius suddenly yelled over at the Slytherin table, “you won’t be able to get any girls now with that nose.”

   “Piss off, Black. You’ll pay for this.” It would have been a serious threat if it hadn’t emerged out of his mouth as a song, in classical style. This was when Emma realised that none of the Slytherins could talk without their words coming out as a song.

   The Marauders bawled with laughter again, collapsing onto the table. James was hitting his fists on the table and Sirius had actual tears rolling down his face. It was at this point that Slughorn came over to them. “Detention, all of you!” But the Marauders laughed even more when his voice came out sounding like a poor imitation of Pavarotti.

   After Slughorn had also docked some house points off them for good measure, he walked away, looking still very much like his usual self and not at all like a Snape. Apparently, the Marauders had only dared take their prank so far with their Potions master.

   “So where’s the real article then?” asked Sam, trying to peer over the tops of students’ heads to spot the real Snape.

   “Oh, you’ll know him when you see him,” replied James secretively.

   Lily suddenly gasped. “The cakes!” she exclaimed. “That _was_ you. That’s how you did this, isn’t it? You put something in their cakes.”

   “You’re far too clever, Miss Evans, you could almost be a Marauder.”

   “Not likely. How did you do it?”

   “A Marauder never reveals his secret.” James kissed her on the end of her nose and her scowl lessened somewhat.

   It wasn’t until their Potions lesson later that morning that they finally got to see the real Snape. The Marauders were right, he was very hard to miss.

   The real Snape was sporting a tan. A very artificial looking tan – he was practically orange. The Marauders had also charmed his robes so that a tight, pink dress appeared over the top of them; very much giving the illusion that he was actually _wearing_ the very tight, pink, sparkly dress.

   Emma suspected that if they hadn’t been in a Potion lesson Snape would have hexed James there and then.

   She also suspected that her eyes would never recover and she’d certainly never be able to look at Snape in the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is dancing* Yay, they finally kissed!!! Mischief Managed! I hope the prank was okay, I find pranks really hard to come up with! I did take some inspiration from the ‘Ways To Annoy Snape’ list and added some of my own tweaks, so I hope it worked okay! Also, the ‘tongues’ conversation from the Marauders is taken from Friends when Ross is telling Chandler and Joey about his first kiss with Rachel. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please take the time to review.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight - Go Go Gryffinclaw!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Remus grow closer, Gryffindor clashes with Ravenclaw in a bid to win the Quidditch Cup and James has a surprise for Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for disappearing on you all! Life got in the way and writing's taken a backseat. I do, however, already have a fair few chapters written so I will continue to post them for you and hope that the muse returns! Thank you to mystic magic88 for beta reading this for me. Enjoy!

The action packed month of April soon passed them by. Slytherins were quelled, the Marauders’ Map was still confiscated and the Prefects’ Bathroom was once again off limits to Kirsty and Sirius. For once, all seemed harmonious amongst the group of friends. Apart from the very real exam panic. Their N.E.W.T.s were now mere weeks away.

  It was now the beginning of May and things were hotting up at Hogwarts; and it wasn’t just the weather. Not if Sirius had anything to do with it anyway. The group had once again commandeered their favourite spot by the fire and Kirsty and Sirius were currently entwined in a tangle of limbs on a single armchair and all that could be heard from their vicinity was sloppy kissing noises.

   “I think I preferred it better when they weren’t kissing…” confessed James, looking somewhat disgusted.

   “You’re just jealous,” teased Lily.

   James furrowed his brow. “Of Sirius or of Kirsty?”

   “Depends which one of them you’d rather be kissing,” quipped Emma.

   “Ewww, gross.”

   “That’s not what I meant,” said Lily, throwing an annoyed look over at Emma. “I meant that you’re jealous because we’re not in that stage of our relationship anymore.”

   “What stage?”

   “The passionate, can’t keep your hands off each other stage.”

   James stared at her, mouth agape. “You take that back, Evans.” He then lunged at her, knocking her off the arm of the sofa where she had been perched and onto the seat. He then proceeded to snog her senseless.

   Everyone giggled.

   “Yeah, we’re not the new couple anymore,” sighed Hayley, leaning back against Remus’ legs. Remus was sat on the other armchair and Hayley had been sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. He dipped his head forward and gave her an upside down kiss.

   Watching all his other friends, Peter gripped Heather’s hand and pulled her in for a peck on the lips.

   Emma, too, had been watching all these displays of affection between her friends. She turned to Sam, who was cuddled up on the sofa beside her. “Kiss,” she demanded, pointing at her lips.

   “Oh yeah, because that’s so romantic.” But he was not one to refuse a lady’s request.

   “Eurgh, seriously, guys, show a bit of decorum,” came the disgusted voice of Sirius as he and Kirsty deigned to join the group.

   Every single person in the group uncoupled from their partner and glared at him.

   It soon became that time of night where Hayley had to decide whether she would spend the night crashing in the girls’ dorms or whether she wanted Remus to walk her back to Ravenclaw Tower. Tonight, she decided, was a Ravenclaw Tower kind of night.

   She felt bad as Remus stepped out of the portrait hole behind her. She supposed it wasn’t fair to always drag him out of the warm and cosy common room to accompany her back. It was nice though, it gave them a good opportunity to spend some alone time together.

   She knew she really should spend some more time in Ravenclaw Tower; she could sense the disapproval from her fellow Ravenclaws when she moseyed in late every night and she knew Matt Higgins wasn’t impressed, especially with the upcoming Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch Cup match in a couple of weeks’ time.  He kept trying to get her to do some secret reconnaissance to try and learn what tactics they might employ, but Hayley refused. Plus, she knew James would never fall for it, and James had already banned her from the common room once before in the name of Quidditch rivalry.

   She and Remus walked through the corridors hand in hand. “It doesn’t bother you does it?” he asked, somewhat conversationally.

   “What?”

   “Not being the newest couple anymore?”

   She giggled softly. “How daft would you think I was if I said it did bother me a little?”

   “Not daft at all.”

   “I am happy for Kirst and Sirius obviously, it took them long enough to get here. But I am a bit sad that things aren’t all new and shiny between us anymore.”

   “Is this the point where I am supposed to do a James and leap at you passionately?”

   “I’m not averse to any leaping.” She blushed slightly and gazed at Remus out of the corner of her eyes. Things had always been romantic between them and she had seen sparks of Remus’ passionate side appear every now and then, but mostly he was gentle and caring —which she loved. That was Remus down to a tee, always considerate, making sure she was alright. There was obviously passion, of course there was, but when she looked around at the other couples in the group she couldn’t help but compare her relationship to theirs. Sirius and Kirsty were very passionate — too passionate. So much so that it usually resulted in them having arguments and fallouts. James was spontaneous with his passion, always catching Lily off guard with some hugely romantic gesture or other, and Emma and Sam seemed to have struck up a good balance between romance and passion — if the noises she had heard coming from behind Emma’s closed four poster hangings were anything to go by.

   Maybe she had just read far too many romance novels.

   “Duly noted,” said Remus, looking serious, but she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

   She always wondered if he was afraid to get too involved in the moment and hurt her. She was pretty sure he would have inherited an innate wolfish strength from his affliction.

   While she walked along in her reverie, Remus’ grip on her hand tightened. Then it really, really tightened and he pulled her into a small alcove hidden in the wall.

   And he kissed her. Really kissed her. With even more intensity than he had done during the downpour when they’d finally recoupled. One of his hands cupped her face and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was so fierce that she was struggling to catch her breath.  

   “How am I doing?” asked Remus, finally pulling away to look at her, breathing heavily. “I may not win any competitions against Padfoot and Prongs, but I feel I may have picked up a few things over the years.”

   Hayley licked her lips, playing for time as she tried to get her breathing under control. “From kissing them or from watching them?” she joked.

   He gave a slight growl and shut up the giggle that emerged from her throat with another kiss.

   “Although I doubt I’ll ever compete with any of the leading men in those damn books of yours,” he jokily grumbled as they pulled apart again.

    “You are the only leading man for me,” she breathed, this time bringing him in towards her to kiss him again.

    “I don’t want you to go,” she whinged half an hour later when they’d finally made their way over to the Ravenclaw common room. She had her arms draped around his neck, clinging onto him and refusing to let go.

   “I don’t want to go either, but it’s getting late.”

   “Stay.”

   “What? Out here? All night? Wouldn’t be very comfy,” he observed dryly.

   “No,” she scolded teasingly. “How do you fancy spending the night somewhere that none of the Marauders have seen?”

   “I’m listening.”

   She loved the competitive Marauder side to him. It didn’t emerge all that often, but when it did it made her fancy him even more. Remus Lupin had a devilish side to him and it was very sexy.

   “Why don’t you spend the night here? In Ravenclaw Tower?” She willed him not to say no.

   “I don’t think the boys would like me invading their dormitory.”

   “With me.”

   “Oh.” He looked at her slightly taken aback. “In that case,” he murmured, coming forward to give her a lingering kiss on the lips, “lead the way,” he instructed, saying the last words against her lips as he drew back from the kiss.

   She took his hand and led him over to the door with the bronze, eagle-shaped door knocker.

\-----

“At what point do you think we should get worried about the lack of a Remus?” queried Kirsty. The rest of the group were still awake back in Gryffindor common room.

   “See, if we had the map I would just be able to open it up, find mini Remus and check where he was and that he was alright. Ergo, Filch can’t confiscate it, it’s a matter of security!” exclaimed James.

   “You’re still not allowed to go in there and steal it,” reprimanded Lily.

   “He’s obviously just staying the night with Hayley,” said Sirius with a role of his eyes.

   “Or he’s dead,” said Emma matter-of-factly. “In which case we can’t do much anyway.”

   “The ever compassionate want to be Healer, everybody,” joked Sam.

\------

   “Not dead then?” asked Sirius upon seeing Remus at breakfast the following morning.

   “Just dead tired I expect,” added James, coming to sit down beside him with a wink.

   “A bit.”

   “So, are our deductions correct then?” asked James.

   “The Ravenclaw common room’s huge,” said Remus, somewhat noncommittally.

   “Yes!” exclaimed James and Sirius together, high-fiving over the top of Remus’ head.

   “And what are the dorms like?” continued Peter with a grin.

   “Perfectly comfortable.”

   “I bet they were,” laughed Sirius.

\------

“So at what point in the week is it customary for us to stop speaking?” asked Kirsty, nonchalantly twiddling her quill between her fingers as they waited for their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson to start.

   “What?” asked Hayley from the seat beside her. Kirsty had taken to no longer sitting with Sirius during this lesson as she had deemed his antics against MacIntosh far too embarrassing. So she was now sitting next to Hayley with Remus and Sirius at the desk in front.

   “You know, inter-house rivalry and all that. We can’t be friends on the pitch. I think we will need to put a pause on our friendship at approximately eleven p.m. on Friday night. Friendship will resume at approximately 6 p.m. on Saturday evening. As long as you don’t beat me. If you beat me then we can never be friends again — obviously.” Kirsty turned to her with a grin.

   “So Gryffindor is now employing emotional blackmail as a tactic, are they?” Hayley asked her in amusement. She wasn’t going to lie though, she was getting increasingly nervous about the upcoming match. It was difficult being the only Ravenclaw player in a sea of Gryffindor players and supporters.

   “Blame James. As far as he’s concerned you’re the enemy. You even wear little devil horns in his training diagrams and everything.”

   “I won’t tell you what Matt says about you lot then.”

   Kirsty raised her eyebrows but before she got chance to question Hayley further the professor arrived.  

   “Good morning, all,” he announced as he swept into the room. “Today we are going to get some practice in for your practical exam. As I am sure you are aware, you will not know what you will be facing in this exam. Therefore, today we are going to practice reacting to the unknown.” He went over to his desk, dipped his quill in an ink pot and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. After examining what he had just written with interest, he walked back to stand in front of the class once again, parchment and inkpot in hand.

   “Mr Black, if you could please just hold this for me a moment.”

   Sirius, somewhat reluctantly, held onto the inkwell, looking at both it and MacIntosh with suspicion.

   “Ready yourselves, on the count of three I will wave my wand and you must all deal with whatever comes at you. Three, two, one.”

   The inkwell in Sirius’ hand sprang out of his grasp and squirted ink all over him before sprouting sharp, pointy legs and fixing itself to his face. The sudden onslaught threw Sirius off balance, sending both him and his chair to the floor with an almighty crash. The inkwell remained undisturbed and latched tightly onto Sirius’ face.

   “As demonstrated by Sirius here, the first piece of advice I can offer you is to always be ready to fight off your foe. You mustn’t misplace your wand, always have it to hand and not somewhere hard to reach. And certainly don’t have it stuffed away inside your robe, Mr Black. Miss White, perhaps you would be so kind to save your boyfriend before the inkwell suffocates him.”

   Sirius 4. MacIntosh 4.

*

The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match came up far too quickly for Hayley’s liking. It was Saturday morning and she was up in her Ravenclaw dormitory alone and feeling quite queasy. So queasy that she was wondering whether it would be a good enough excuse to get her out of playing.

   Before her first two Quidditch games she had been nervous of course; it was only natural. But she was a naturally competitive person and the urge to win won out over her nerves as soon as she kicked off from the ground on her broom.

   Today felt different though. It was not a nice feeling to be competing against her friends and to be going head to head directly with Kirsty. She did want to win. As much as some of her Ravenclaw contemporaries sometimes doubted her allegiance to her house, she was proud to be a Ravenclaw and would do her utmost to bring the Quidditch Cup home for her house. She wasn’t going to go easy on her friends just because they were her friends.

   She was worrying about what would happen if Ravenclaw won though. Worried about how her friends would react. She knew how competitive Kirsty, James, Sirius and Sam were when it came to Quidditch. Hopefully they wouldn’t be annoyed at her just for beating them at some game. They had (supposedly) jokingly banned her previously when Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff after all.

   Knowing she wouldn’t let her team down, no matter how worried she was, she shouldered her broomstick, gave herself a stern look in the mirror and headed out the door.

\-------

“Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Our last match of the year as these two teams go head to head for the Quidditch Cup. Ravenclaw have the point advantage, having beaten both Slytherin and Hufflepuff, so they’ll be wanting to catch that Snitch as soon as possible. Gryffindor need to do their best to stop their goals and score as many as they possibly can.”

   “That was good,” praised Emma, “you actually sound like you know what you’re talking about. I think I even learnt some stuff.”

   Sirius, however, didn’t seem to paying her any attention, his eyes were following his Seeker girlfriend as she mounted her broom. “No catching that Snitch too early, Kirst.” In response, Kirsty shot him a thumbs up and he responded by blowing her a kiss.

   Boos echoed around the stadium from the female population of Hogwarts at seeing this romantic gesture.

   Sirius scowled slightly at this reaction and said, obviously in an attempt to provoke his fangirls even further, “But even if you don’t catch the Snitch you’re already a winner. You have me, after all.”

   Even more boos sounded and the previous booers got louder.

   “You could say she’s already made quite a catch.”

   “Hey, an actual Quidditch pun, well done, Em.”

   “For the last time, Mr Black, that podium is not a platform for your relationship triumphs and tribulations. We’re here to see Gryffindor win.”

   “Careful, Professor, we can’t be too biased now can we?”

   She gave Sirius a stern look before cheering herself hoarse as the Gryffindor team flew up in the air. Madam Hooch had released the balls. The game was on.    

   “Go Gryffinclaw!” shouted Emma.

   “Emma, you can’t cheer for both sides.”

   “Who says I can’t? If you can go out with two Seekers in one day then I can support two Seekers in one match.”

   “But you’re a Gryffindor.”

   “It’s called being unbiased.”

    McGonagall coughed pointedly.

   “Yes, right you are, Professor. Potter has the Quaffle, passes to Chase, back to Potter who zooms up the pitch, missing the first Bludger hit of the game. He throws and… yes, it’s in, Ravenclaw Keeper and Captain Matt Higgins was nowhere near it. Not the only thing he’ll get nowhere near again either. Bad luck, Matt. Gryffindor take an early lead.”

   A gasp went up from the crowd. The Seekers had spotted the Snitch. It was far too early in the match for Kirsty to catch it, but she had to somehow make sure that Hayley wouldn’t. They were both at opposite ends of the pitch and the Snitch was flitting around near the stands in the centre, close to the ground. Both Seekers put on a spurt of speed; hurtling towards each other head on. Kirsty went rocketing forwards, but she didn’t seem to be heading for the Snitch, she was heading for Hayley. She was trying to scare Hayley into pulling up and away from her head on collision and therefore up and away from the Snitch. Kirsty had the power and the speed of the two Seekers but Hayley was slighter and therefore nimbler with more finesse of movement. But right now that didn’t seem like much consolation when you had a Kirsty barrelling towards you.

   Remus could see the determination on her face from where he sat. She didn’t want to have to pull out of her dash for the Snitch. But the Snitch seemed too far out of her reach, and Kirsty was now only a few feet in front of her so Hayley had to pull up. Kirsty shot underneath her at high speed, soon occupying the space that Hayley had been mere seconds before.

   “Ooooh, impressive display from both Seekers there. White leads an aggressive counter charge. Proving that friendship means nothing when on the pitch.”

   “Haaayleeeey. Kiiiiirsty,” sang Emma alternatively hoping from foot to foot, waving her mini Ravenclaw flag every time she sang Hayley’s name and her Gryffindor flag when she said Kirsty’s. She was not the only one who was torn between her two friends. Remus sat in the stands on tenterhooks. Of course he wanted Gryffindor to win, he wanted James’ captaincy to be a success and for Kirsty and Sam to also be victorious. But his boyfriend pride also wanted Hayley to thrash them all.

   He watched as Sirius took the Ravenclaw flag out of Emma’s hand and crushed it under his foot.

   “Where are your shoes?” asked Emma as she looked down at her demolished flag.

   “I took them off. I’ve learned my lesson by now. You almost hit Rosier in the head and ruined his shot at goal in the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match.”

   “It’s not my fault that he’s a git and deserved it.”

   Boos went up from the Slytherin end of the crowd.

   “Yes, but my shoe didn’t deserve it. He Reductoed it to smithereens and I had to walk back with only one shoe in the rain.”

   “Come here,” shouted Emma, suddenly lunging at Sirius.

   “What? Why? What are you doing, woman?” yelled Sirius from his sprawled out position on the ground.

   “I just need…your…sock… got it! Go Ravenclaw!” She waved Sirius’ sock, which, as luck would have it, was a dark blue one, around on the end of her wand and it served well as a replacement for her destroyed Ravenclaw flag.

   Sirius reappeared at the commentator’s podium, looking heavily dishevelled and glaring at Emma. “Oooh, something’s happening,” exclaimed Emma, pointing at the pitch and hoping to distract her co-commentator from serving up a punishment.

   The three Gryffindor Chasers were zooming up the pitch in a Hawkshead Attacking Formation and the Ravenclaw Chasers could do nothing but barrel roll out of their way. Tyler scored. When Matt Higgins threw the Quaffle back into play James immediately caught it. The Gryffindor team were on fire; every one of them determined to win the cup.

   Hayley suddenly dived, only just missing the Quaffle that James had thrown to Tyler. Lesley beat a Bludger her way but it didn’t knock her off course. Kirsty was at the opposite end of the pitch with no chance of getting near Hayley or the Snitch in time. Hayley pulled out of the dive and levelled off. Remus spotted the glint off gold by her left ear, but as Hayley made a swipe for it the Snitch spiralled up and away from her.

   There was a groan from the Ravenclaw supporters.

   “Close miss for the Ravenclaw Seeker there. Better not let her anywhere near it again, Kirst!”

   Remus had his fingers tightly crossed. He still wasn’t entirely sure which outcome he was crossing his fingers for. But he was crossing his fingers nonetheless.

\------

“Hi, Hails.”

   Hayley turned as Kirsty drew up beside her for the first time that match. It was turning out to be a long game. The score currently stood at ninety-forty to Gryffindor. So Kirsty was now allowed to go for the Snitch, but the Snitch had evaded them both for the last hour. The Chasers on both sides were still scoring goals, but everyone was tiring. She knew that neither James nor Matt were likely to call this match to an end. So she was in this until either she or Kirsty got that Snitch.

   “I nearly died when you almost got the Snitch earlier.”

   “Stop it, Kirst, you’re not going to distract me.”

   “Just making conversation. Have to pass the time somehow.”

   Sirius’ voice carried across the crowd, halting Hayley’s retort. “Ouch! Potter is hit in the side of the head with the Quaffle. He seemed to…err… deliberately turn away from it. And now he’s doing loop de loops in the air. Are you quite okay, Prongs?”

   Hayley, along with everyone else in the stadium, was looking up at the Gryffindor Captain thinking he had gone quite mad. Hayley turned to Kirsty to share a small giggle at James’ bizarreness —perhaps he had just got bored and was letting off steam. But Kirsty wasn’t there.

   “Sorry, Hails, got to go,” she yelled over her shoulder and she shot off in James’ direction.

   _The Snitch! It had to be! Bloody James!_

   Hayley kicked off too. Kirsty hadn’t got that much of a head start, despite her captain alerting her to the Snitch’s presence. As they headed towards James he stopped loop de looping and sped up the pitch after the Quaffle. Now Hayley could see it, the Snitch was fluttering in the air where he’d just been.

   Hayley watched as Kirsty swerved out of the way of Geoffrey Bryce the oncoming Ravenclaw Chaser and then had to duck down as Lesley raised her Beater’s bat to hit a Bludger Hayley’s way. Hayley sloth grip rolled with ease, thanking her ballet lessons when she was younger for her effortless balance and timing. They were right in the middle of the match; it was literally an obstacle course with red and blue blurs flying everywhere. It was difficult enough keeping an eye on the Snitch in these conditions, never mind having to keep a lookout for a Chaser barrelling towards you.

   Sam prevented Ravenclaw from scoring another goal by hitting the Quaffle away with his broom tail and it came soaring towards Hayley. She swooped down, losing height and Chase flew over the top of her catching it.

   Kirsty was swerving this way and that, trying to track the Snitch’s path as it happily fluttered by the ears and ankles of any nearby Quidditch player.

   Hayley continued to fly a bit lower, it was a bit safer down here, further away from the frantic action above. It did mean she had to crane her neck upwards to keep an eye on Kirsty and the Snitch though.

   The crowd suddenly groaned. “Oooh, nasty Bludger to the chin there for Higgins. He seems okay though. Hope it didn’t disfigure that charming smile of yours, Matt.”

   “Maybe he needs someone to kiss it better,” suggested Emma helpfully.

   There were excited squeals from the Matt fans in the crowd.

   Kirsty was doing a good job of mirroring the Snitch’s movements while simultaneously dodging other players and balls and ignoring the digs currently being made by the Quidditch commentators.

   Deciding that she could no longer avoid the fray, Hayley turned her broom upwards and bumped into Kirsty as they once again came side by side.  They mirrored each other’s actions as well as that of the Snitch as they each fought to gain the speed needed to catch up to the small fluttering object.

   This was it. The Snitch was finally within arm’s reach. Both Kirsty and Hayley held their arms out steady, hovering over the Snitch and waiting to swipe. Hayley planned her moment and closed her hand tightly over her target.

   But all she could feel was flesh as she clasped Kirsty’s own enclosed hand underneath hers. They looked at each other, slightly stunned, and Hayley released her grip to reveal the defeated Snitch’s wings caught in Kirsty’s hand. Her opponent punched the air, signalling to the crowd the outcome of the match. The stalls erupted and Gryffindor banners and scarves were thrown up into the air in celebration.

   Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup.

   Kirsty gave Hayley a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before shooting off to hug James, who was wiping his face with the sleeve of his robe, trying to hide his ecstatic tears.

   “Yeeeees! Yeeeeees!” Sirius was screaming, his voice still magnified.

   As the Gryffindor team did a lap of honour around the pitch Sirius signalled for his girlfriend to come over to the commentator’s booth. He nearly pulled her off her broom as he brought her down for a mid-air kiss.

   Hayley flew to the ground and hopped off her broom. She was met by Matt who gave her a conciliatory pat on the back.

\--------

The party in the Gryffindor common room that night would certainly go down in history as one to remember. The Marauders, as usual, had pulled out all the stops and there was food galore, sourced from the House Elves in the kitchens. They had exhausted their supplies of Butterbeer, Firewhisky and Mead and congratulatory banners were draped all over the common room.

   A gramophone had been rigged up and was belting out all the Wizarding hits; everyone was dancing and singing badly. The Gryffindor team kept draping their arms around each other and hugging at every opportunity. Sirius was constantly flitting between kissing Kirsty passionately and enveloping James in a tight brotherly hug.

   James eventually called for quiet and the music was turned down and the chants of ‘Gryffindor’ ceased. “Firstly, a huge thank you to the House Elves who never fail to provide an amazing feast. Thank you to all of you guys for supporting us and cheering Gryffindor to victory.” The Gryffindor chants started again along with some celebratory banging on the table.  “Thank you to our two Gryffindor commentators for providing far too much entertainment and more distraction than was necessary in a Quidditch match.” Everyone laughed and Sirius and Emma took a bow; Sirius wriggled the toes on his still bare foot to much applause. “Lastly, thank you to the people who got us here, the Gryffindor team. I couldn’t have asked for better teammates and better people to captain. It has been a pleasure playing with you all and, more importantly, bossing you around for the last nine months. We rock; I love you all!”

   The team then rushed forward and enveloped him in a huge team hug before Sam hoiked him onto his shoulder and the crowd cheered for their captain.

   McGonagall came in around midnight to ask them to please keep the noise down or they would keep the rest of the castle awake. “However, please feel free to celebrate as long as you want — quietly. Well done, Gryffindor.” She even consented to join them for a piece of cake before she left.

   James, Lily and Remus had been unfortunate enough to miss this out of character behaviour by their Head of House as they had all left the party an hour earlier. James and Remus had each had their own more important matters to attend to.

\-------

Remus crept along the corridors, keeping to the shadows so as to not run into a teacher or Filch. Although, as a Prefect, he had more freedom to be roaming the castle later than other students.

   He felt bad for not enjoying the party as much as he should have. Of course he was pleased for James and the team and he was happy that Gryffindor had won, but he was also feeling sorry for Hayley.

   For obvious reasons she had not joined them in the common room that evening and he felt guilty at the thought of her being all alone, wallowing in her defeat, while he and the rest of the group partied and celebrated. That was why he was on the way to Ravenclaw Tower to see her.

   He eventually reached the door knocker and took a deep breath. He wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to achieve this. He very much doubted that the Ravenclaws would want to see a Gryffindor intruder in their common room today of all days. But he had to try and see her.

   He rapped the knocker. “I am black when clean and white when dirty. What am I?” it questioned.

   Remus barely needed to pause to think as he answered, “A chalkboard.”

   The door swung open to allow him entry.

   “Have you taken a wrong turn, Lupin? I believe your common room is inside a different tower.” It was Matt Higgins sat at the table nearest to him. The rest of the common room was fairly deserted, it was late after all and no celebrations were happening in here tonight.

   “Evening, Matt, sorry to intrude. I just needed to see Hayley.”

   Matt looked him up and down, seemingly sizing him up. Remus had always had a fairly decent rapport with his fellow seventh year. “I’m surprised you’re not still enjoying the celebrations.”

   “Yeah, well, not really my thing. I’d rather be here. Well played today, by the way, sorry you lost.”

   Matt nodded. “Thanks, it was a close game.”

   “Remus?” Hayley walked over to them from the far corner of the room. _She looks tired_ , noticed Remus. “What are you doing here?”

   Matt had the courtesy to leave them in peace and headed up what looked like the staircase to the boys’ dormitory.

   “I wanted to see you. You left far too quickly after the match for me to talk to you.”

   “Yeah, sorry.”

   “I’m sorry that you lost.” He came forward and rubbed her arm.

   “It’s fine, just a bit deflating you know. I bet you guys are throwing one hell of a party over there.” A small smile tugged at her lips.

   “Yeah, it was getting pretty raucous when I left. I wish you could have joined us.”

   “Would have felt a bit weird I think.”

   “Oh, I know, but I didn’t want you to miss all the fun which is why…” he paused, producing the bag from behind his back, “I have brought some of the party to you.” He opened the bag to reveal some bottles of Butterbeer, sandwiches, crisps and cake amongst some other items pilfered from the Gryffindor buffet. “I didn’t want you to be on your own.”

   She came forward and kissed him. “Thank you.”

   “There should also be enough if anyone else wants to join us.” Remus looked up pointedly at the other stragglers that were left in the Ravenclaw common room.

   “I think just us would be better. Come on, all the other girls will be asleep by now.” She led Remus up to the girls’ dormitory, ignoring the surprised looks they received from the other Ravenclaw students.

   They sat on her bed and arranged the food before them like a picnic, drawing the hangings around them and casting _Silencio_ so as not to disturb Hayley’s sleeping dorm mates.

   “Cheers,” said Remus, clinking his Butterbeer bottle against Hayley’s, “to a match well played.”

   They sat for a while enjoying the food, sipping their Butterbeers and reminiscing about that day’s match. Then Remus delved in his robe pocket. “Oh, before I forget, James made me promise to give you this.” He handed her a mirror.

   “I don’t get it,” she said, turning it over in her hands in puzzlement.

   “You’ll see. Padfoot, are you there?”

   “Moony, about bloody time,” came the slightly slurred speech of Sirius. Hayley jumped slightly in shock as Remus turned the mirror so it faced both himself and Hayley to reveal a slightly cross-eyed Sirius staring back at them.

   “Haaaayleeeey,” squealed Emma. Appearing over Sirius’ shoulder in the mirror, looking very merry and somewhat red in the face.

   “Hayleeeeey,” cheered three other voices and Kirsty, Peter and Sam also squished up next to Sirius to be seen in the mirror.

   She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of them all.

   “We loooove you,” exclaimed Kirsty.

   “Wish you could be here, Hails, we miss you,” said Sirius.

   “Come back soon, you’re always welcome in our common room,” added Peter.

   “A true Gryffinclaw,” observed Sam.

   “Hey, that’s my phrase!” shouted Emma.

   “I love you guys too,” said Hayley, laughing slightly at them all.

   Remus smiled too at both his friends in the mirror and at the smile they had brought to his girlfriend’s face. “Enjoy the rest of the party, guys, see you in the morning.”

   “Bye, Remus, we loooooove yooooouuu.”

\-------

   “Are you sure about this?” Sirius had asked James as they slunk away from the party and up to their dormitory.

   “Never been more sure in my life. You’ll keep the party going?”

   “Of course!” scoffed Sirius.

   “Try and make sure I’m not missed too much.”

   “Don’t worry, Prongs, when I’m in the vicinity no one is missing you.”

   “Oh thanks.”

   Sirius placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. “Are you sure you’ve got everything?”

   James felt around his person, doing a final check. His hands clamping around the item in his robe’s pocket more than once, checking it was still there. “I think so.”

   “Then go get her, Prongs.” He clapped James encouragingly on the shoulder blade.  

   “Hey, Lil, come with me.” James leapt down the last few stairs on the staircase and landed in front of a surprised Lily. He then beckoned her to follow him outside the portrait hole.

   “But, the party?” she stammered, following him, looking unsure.

   “They won’t miss us.”

   “I think they might miss their captain.”

   “Nah, we’ve finished with all the mushy stuff now. Everyone just wants to eat and get drunk. Come on.” He grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the common room.

   “Quick, get under this,” he commanded, pulling the Invisibility Cloak out of the bag he had with him.

   “What _are_ we doing?”

   “Sneaking around,” he replied with a grin.

   “If you hadn’t just won the Quidditch Cup I’d be pretty mad at you right now,” answered Lily as she allowed James to drape the cloak over them both.

   Lily didn’t resist as he pulled her along through the corridors, jumping down staircase steps two at a time, in a hurry to get to their destination.

   He heard her give a little giggle as they slipped through the large oak door and into the grounds. The thrill seeker inside her had been awakened, helped along somewhat by the few swigs of Firewhisky she had knocked back with Sirius at the party.

   There was a slight chill in the air and James took his time to shut the great oak doors as quietly as possible behind them.

   He led her across the grounds in the near darkness. “James, where are we —? She asked as he walked her past the most obvious landmarks in the Hogwarts grounds.

   “You’ll see.”

   It didn’t take them long to arrive at the Quidditch pitch, mainly because James was pressing along at some speed, impatient to get Lily to their destination and get things started.

   “Because we haven’t spent enough time here already today,” quipped Lily as she finally realised where James was taking her.

   “Shhh,” he whirled her to a stop and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Now, go in here and don’t go anywhere until I come and fetch you.” He chivvied her into the changing rooms.

   “But, James, only players are allowed in the changing rooms,” she laughed, mimicking the telling off he’d given her a few weeks ago.

   “Quiet, you.” He gave her a playful pat on the bum as she acquiesced to his request and went inside.

   James quickly entered the pitch itself and tried to set everything up as quickly as he could, while at the same time making sure it was perfect.

   “Come on,” James said quietly to Lily, holding his hand out to her. She had been sat patiently on one of the benches when he entered. He took her through the players’ tunnel and out on the pitch. She couldn’t stop glancing around her, clearly finding it interesting getting to see the Quidditch Pitch from a player’s perspective.

   “Sit here,” he asked her gently, pointing over to the centre of the pitch.

   Lily gasped. “Oh, James, this is amazing.” Her eyes swept over the tartan picnic blanket laid out on the pitch’s central circle with a wicker basket at one end. James watched as her gaze took in the candles floating in the air around it.

   They sat down in the middle of the blanket and James busied himself by laying out some food in front of them.

   “So, what are we doing here? Why did you want to be here instead of at the party?”

   James stopped what he was doing. Lily was lying back on the blanket, looking up at the goal hoops and the starry sky. He laid next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. “This will be my last time on a Quidditch Pitch and I wanted to spend it with you.”

   “I know how important this place is to you. I’m glad you brought me here. It looks beautiful like this.”

   They were quiet for a while, staring at the Quidditch Pitch in all its glory. “I fancied you the first time I saw you play, you know,” Lily admitted.

   “Oh really?”

   “Oh yes, I was very much in danger of becoming a James Potter fan then and there, loads of girls swooned over you that day. But then every time I saw you afterwards you were acting like an arrogant berk so I steered clear and the attraction wore off somewhat.”

   “Until now.”

   “Until now,” she agreed. “Thirteen year old Lily Evans would be thrilled if she knew I was having a date on the Quidditch Pitch with new, cute Quidditch player James Potter.”

   “I don’t need to tell you what thirteen year old James Potter’s reaction would be.”

   “Yeah, I imagine it hasn’t changed much,” she laughed.

   “Champagne?” he asked, proffering her a bottle and two flutes.

   She gave a shocked laugh. “What are we celebrating?”

   “You. Me. Us. Life.” He gestured vaguely around them. “Being here, winning the Cup, being the happiest I have ever been in my life.”

   “Me too. Very happy. Couldn’t be happier.”

   “Are you quite sure about that?” James shifted, seizing his moment. He nestled the champagne and glasses into the grass and shifted so that he was crouching down in front of Lily. “Here,” he said, handing her the object that he had been hiding in his pocket.

   Lily took it. “A Snitch?” she asked, looking confused as she stared at the motionless golden ball.

   “Open it.”

   Lily dug her nails into the groove that ran across the Snitch’s middle and the top flipped open. She gasped and when she looked up at him again he had dropped down to one knee.

   “Lily Evans, will you marry me?”

   A tear rolled down her cheek and a sob escaped her as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. “Yes,” she cried, laughing through her tears.

   He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. His heart hammering with excitement and love for this beautiful creature before him – his fiancée.

   They moved apart and James gently took the Snitch from her hand and carefully extracted the engagement ring from inside it. Taking her left hand, he slipped it on her ring finger and clasped her hand in his. “I love you.”

   “I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” And she kissed him again. When they broke apart she was smiling. “What would you have done if Gryffindor had lost? Would you have still proposed?” she asked, laughing slightly.

   “Of course! I may have just been a bit sulkier. And you saying yes would have made it the best day of my life either way. The Quidditch Cup is just something extra.”

   “So today has been a day that James Potter’s dreams are made of.”

   “And Lily Evans’ dreams now too I hope.”

   “Definitely. Although I imagine Lily Potter will be substantially harder to please.”

   “I like a challenge.” They tumbled to the ground, kissing passionately and wrapped in each other’s arms. Lily’s new engagement ring glistening in the candle light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that they’re engaged!! I got goose bumps writing it. That’s also my last Quidditch match, which is a bit sad :(. The seventh year at Hogwarts is slowly coming to an end. Go go Gryffinclaw! I hope you enjoyed, reviews would be absolutely fantastic and would make me hugely happy right now! So if you’re new to this story and have been on a reading binge, or you’re an old fan returning to see it finished I’d love to hear your opinions – good or bad. Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine - News and N.E.W.T.s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily share their exciting news, the group deal with their N.E.W.T.s and Dumbledore has some devastating news for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry about the delay again! Still struggling with writing this story and keep forgetting about posting! Still hoping that the muse returns soon, but it seems to have gotten distracted with writing an original fic! I do love this story though! I still hope to post what I have written so far even if no new chapters get written. I have up to chapter 34 written so far. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to mystic magic88 for beta reading.

“Emma, wake up.”

   “No s’early. Ma ed urts.”

   “Firewhisky bad,” agreed Sam from beside her on the sofa where they were both cuddled up underneath a ‘Congratulations Gryffindor’ banner; using it as a makeshift blanket.

   It was six in the morning and Lily and James had only just crept back into their common room. Lily hadn’t been sure what to expect; she had almost been hoping that the party would still be in full swing so that she could regale their friends with the exciting news. As it was, they were greeted with a scene of chaos and destruction.

   The common room was an explosion of red and gold. Banners were strewn everywhere, discarded bottles, tankards and food plates littered the floor; and the sofas and armchairs had been rearranged and pushed out of the way to make room for what looked like a makeshift Wizarding Skittles alley. The pieces on the Wizarding Chess board had been transfigured to resemble the Gryffindor Quidditch team and miniature Quidditch Sam was missing an arm while miniature Quidditch Lesley had a large chunk missing out of her side. The gramophone was still quietly playing music and the sounds of snoring filled the air from the various Gryffindors scattered around the place, draped over any available surface, mouths lolling open and drooling.

   Kirsty was sprawled out like a starfish on the carpet in front of the fire with a large Gryffindor flag draped around her, over the top of her jeans and t-shirt, like a toga. With ‘property of Sirius Black’ written across her face in black ink.

   Peter had fallen asleep on a dining chair at the buffet table with a bottle of Firewhisky in one hand and his face partially buried in the celebratory cake. James had to go over and check that he was still breathing and hadn’t been suffocated by vanilla sponge.

   Sirius was asleep on the back of one of the sofas, one arm stretched out in front of him in what looked like an imitation of a Superman flying position. A Quidditch cloak had been fastened around his neck and a Beater’s bat lay limply in his non Superman impersonating hand. On the back of the cloak had been written, in what looked like a mixture of Kirsty’s, Emma’s, Sam’s and Peter’s writing, ‘Let’s not Quaffle here and certainly don’t Snitch. The Seeker became the Chaser, but he’s a Keeper and hopefully not a Beater that will Bludger yer and Commen-hate-yer’.

   “Oh dear,” came a familiar voice from behind Lily. She turned to see Remus and Hayley coming through the portrait hole. “Looks like we missed a good night. You two look remarkably fresh though,” she observed, looking James and Lily up and down.

   “That’s because we obviously missed the raucous part of the party,” said James, sounding somewhat disappointed. “Morning, Hayley,” he said, walking forward to give her a hug. “Great game yesterday.”

   While Hayley uttered her thanks and congratulations, Remus asked, “The captain missed the party? What were you doing?”

   “All will be revealed. Once I wake these goons up.” Lily pointed her wand at her throat, cast _Sonorous_ and got into Head Girl mode. “Get up, everyone. This common room is a disgrace. This place needs tidying up and then you all need to get to bed to sleep off your no doubt horrific hangovers.”

   Peter jerked awake, inhaling a noseful of cake frosting.

   As he coughed and spluttered over in the corner, Kirsty moaned, “So loud. Lily, are you always this loud?”

   “Turn the volume down,” agreed Sirius. “Need my sleep.”

   “When you turn the volume down can you also stop the room spinning?” groaned Emma.

   “Up!” commanded Lily, shouting despite her amplified voice, and making her voice boom around the room.

   They all jumped this time, covering their ears and finally making motions to get up. Sirius rolled himself off the sofa, Emma and Sam untangled themselves from the banner and Peter wandered over to sit beside them on the sofa.

   “Wow, Pete, I’ve never seen you look so delicious in the morning,” commented Sam.

   Peter lifted his finger and scooped some icing off his cheek before popping it in his mouth.

   “Nice face,” commented Sirius as he walked over and pulled Kirsty up from off the floor.

   She narrowed her eyes at him. “What did you do to me?”

   “Just made you even more perfect.”

   “Emma, mirror,” she commanded, throwing her hand out to Emma in a beckoning motion.

   “Too early for mirrors,” she mumbled, leaning forward with her head in her hands.

   “You two can sit down too,” Lily said to Remus and Hayley once the rest of the rabble were finally sitting upright with their eyes somewhat open.

   “You’re awfully bossy this morning,” mumbled Hayley as she adhered to her request.

   When they were all assembled, Lily stood in front of them all with James beside her, holding her hand. “Guys, we have news.”

   “Does it explain why you ditched us at the party last night?” asked Kirsty, through narrowed eyes. Although Lily couldn’t tell if they were narrowed in annoyance or because the bright light was irritating her hangover.

   “Yes.”

   “Does it explain why you’ve only just returned to the common room?” asked Peter.

   “Maybe.”

   “Does it —?” started Emma.

   “Maybe if you’d let her speak and stop asking questions you’d find out,” snapped James, losing his patience.

   Lily smiled at him gratefully. “So,” she began, “last night, James took me down to the Quidditch Pitch, he’d laid out a picnic blanket with some food and champagne and there were floating candles all around—”

   “Amazing,” breathed Hayley.

   “—and he gave me this.” Lily held out the Snitch.

   “I don’t get it,” said Emma.

   “And inside was this…” Lily held her left hand out in front of her, displaying the ring.

   Hayley was the first to squeal in excitement. The others seemed to be struggling to process the information somewhat through their alcohol fogged brains.

   “We’re engaged,” Lily exclaimed.

   The boom of noise that met this announcement was phenomenal. There were yells and screams and many shouts of ‘oh my God’ and ‘congratulations’.    

   “This is the only good reason for screaming to be allowed during a hangover,” cried Emma, her voice extremely high pitched and a huge grin on her face.

   They jumped up and down on the sofas, flailing cushions and previously strewn banners around wildly. “Okay, that’s enough bouncing now,” announced Kirsty. “I feel sick.”

   They all ran forward and enveloped Lily and James in a huge group hug.

   “I call best man,” shouted Sirius as they all broke apart.

   “You can’t just claim dibs on best man, Sirius,” said Lily, laughing.

   “Ooooh, do we get to be bridesmaids?” asked Hayley excitedly.

   “I hope so,” replied Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Kirsty, “the best man always gets to sleep with the bridesmaid.”

   “You’re not best man yet, mate,” Kirsty retorted.

   “Can we hold off for a while on the celebratory drinks though?” begged Sam, bringing his hand to his temple.

   “I can’t believe this, Lily, this is mad!” exclaimed Emma.

   “I know, it’s crazy. I need to go and owl my parents and Petunia too I suppose. She’s going to go mad when she finds out I’ve stolen her thunder.” Lily’s sister Petunia had got engaged to her now fiancé Vernon at the beginning of the year. Lily didn’t think she’d take too kindly to hearing that her younger sister was now engaged too —and to a wizard.

   “Errr,” began James, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck somewhat nervously. “Your dad might already have an idea…”

   “About what?”

   “That we’re engaged. I owled him to ask his permission.”

   “Really? Aww, James, he would have been so chuffed that you did that.”

   Hayley was once again admiring the ring. “James, this ring is beautiful.”

   “Thanks, it’s a bit of a Potter heirloom. It was my grandmother’s.”

   Lily couldn’t keep the grin off her face as all their friends gathered around them, chatting excitedly and already speculating on their wedding plans.

\--------

   Kirsty and Sirius had now abandoned the excited group at the other side of the room and were sat trying to nurse their hangovers in the corner, listening to the engagement chatter and smiling over at their friends.

   “I can’t believe James and Lily are getting married. That’s so grown up,” said Kirsty.

   “I know.”

   “Do you think we’ll ever be that grown up?”

   “I wasn’t planning on it,” laughed Sirius.

   “What? Marrying me or being that grown up?” she asked teasingly.

   “The latter. Marrying you I could do,” Sirius spoke softly, glancing up at her with a smile. “One day.”

   “Wow, I didn’t realise we were this serious,” she looked back at him, somewhat taken aback, but her grin still broadened.

   “I have been serious about you for quite some time, Miss White,” he informed her, gazing intensely into her eyes.

   She kissed him, but then abruptly broke away again. “Hang on, that wasn’t actually a proposal, was it?”

   He laughed. “No.”

   “Good.”

   She resumed kissing him and they spent a good ten minutes exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues until James came over and rapped Sirius hard on the shoulder, “Hey, stop thunder stealing.” They broke apart and looked at him somewhat sheepishly. “This is my day, pay attention to me,” James whinged jokily, bobbing up and down.

   “And Lily,” interrupted his fiancée, also wandering over to them.

   “And Lily, always pay the attention to Lily, hard not to really.” He then grabbed her in his arms, kissed her and flamboyantly dipped her and quite literally nearly swept her off her feet.

   “Okay, we love you guys and everything,” began Emma, walking over towards them and sidestepping the flashy display of love in front of her, “but can we please go to bed now?”

   James brought Lily back to her feet and they broke apart. “Yeah, we should really, all this excitement is pretty tiring and we didn’t get much sleep last night,” confessed Lily.

   “Yeah, where were you two all night?” asked Peter, looking like he wasn’t quite sure whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

   “You didn’t sleep on the Quidditch Pitch, did you?” asked Kirsty, somewhat horrified.

   “There wasn’t much sleeping to be honest,” said James somewhat gleefully.

   Lily hit him on the arm. “That’s enough chatting for now,” she blurted out, her voice sounding higher pitched than normal. “Let’s all get some sleep.” And she ushered them all out of the common room and up to their respective dormitories.

\---------

The N.E.W.T.s were just as nasty and exhausting as their name implied. They had now reached the end of their first week of exams and Peter was well and truly exhausted. Madam Pomfrey had been giving out Calming Draughts left right and centre —something that Peter had taken full advantage of.

   Kirsty had been happy when she managed not to melt her twentieth cauldron during her Potions practical and Hayley claimed that her Arithmancy exam had been a doddle.

   James and Sirius were annoying in their ability to seemingly breeze through every exam thrown at them. Remus, Hayley and Lily also seemed to be doing well, they just didn’t gloat about it as much as the two boys, but still insisted on revising every spare minute of the day, even though Peter was pretty sure they knew everything already.

   Kirsty and Emma were frantic, cramming revision in between each exam and not putting their books away until the examiners called them in to take the test. As they were the only two with specific careers in mind they were really feeling the pressure to achieve the grades they needed to succeed in their dreams of becoming an Auror and a Healer. Peter had actually seen Emma levitate three different books in front of her at once so she could read the pages of each while she finished her breakfast.

   Sam was far too laid back to be worried about the exams. He was revising the same as the rest of them but he never seemed to get flustered, brag or wail upon leaving the exam hall like the rest of them did.

   The only person that Peter was finding some common ground with during exam time was Heather. She was going through her O.W.Ls and seemed to be struggling with the pressure as much as Peter was. The only problem was that it meant they couldn’t spend as much time together, and Peter really missed her company, especially now that the rest of his friends were all coupled up – and with each other no less.

   Taking the exams just made him anxious about the future and what would happen when they left this castle in just over a month’s time. He didn’t know what he wanted to do for a career, didn’t know what career he’d even be able to have if his N.E.W.T results were as terrible as he was expecting. Heather would still be at school next year, meaning he would be limited to seeing her only in holidays, if she would even still want to see him after he left school, and then there was this whole Phoenix fighting group that Dumbledore had mentioned. He knew that all of his friends wanted to join, but he wasn’t so sure… He didn’t want to die, but he also didn’t want to be on the outside, left to fend for himself.

   By Thursday on the second week of exams Peter and his friends were all shattered. None of them were sleeping well and Peter had developed chronic wrist ache from continuous scribbling in written exams and constant spell casting in the practicals.

   Their second to last exam on Thursday was Defence Against the Dark Arts and this was the only exam that Kirsty came out of whooping and punching the air, having been the student to cast her Patronus in the quickest time. Peter, also, had finally left an exam somewhat pleased with himself. He had cast a corporeal Patronus for the first time (a rat — no surprises there). It turned out that the thought of the exams ending and getting to enjoy the last few months of school, exam free, with his friends and girlfriend was a happy enough thought to produce a string of memories of hanging out with his friends, laughing and relaxing.

   Their final exam was Transfiguration. Peter’s worst subject. Sirius and James were practically giddy upon entering the exam hall – Transfiguration was their favourite.

   They had to transfigure themselves into a copy of the examiner. James and Sirius accomplished it with ease. Whereas Peter knew he would have lost marks for giving the man a pot belly, decreasing his height, adding a hooked nose and a bald head. But he had transfigured into another human being – sort of. If only he had been asked to turn into an animal.

   When they filed out of the exam, Peter ignored the excited chatter about what they had managed to produce during their practical test.

   Lily eventually told James to ‘stop bragging already’ and the group made their way out to the fresh air and sunshine in the grounds.

   “Freeeedooooom,” yelled Emma as she sprinted for the grounds. “Sun, wind, clouds, oh how I’ve missed you!” She threw her arms up in glee and spun round in a circle.

   “I never want to take another exam again,” grumbled Kirsty.

   “You do remember that you’ll have to do Auror training and exams if you want to be an Auror, right?” teased Remus.

   “New career plan: I sit on street corners in Muggle London and perform magic tricks for tips,” she quipped.

   “I am soooo tired,” whinged Hayley, resting her head on Remus’ shoulder as they walked along to join Emma, who had now flopped underneath the big oak tree with her arms and legs outstretched.

   Sam ran along ahead of them and dived on his girlfriend, tickling her.

   There was a euphoric atmosphere in the air as N.E.W.T and O.W.L students alike filed into the grounds to bask in the end of their exams. The giant squid had even made an appearance and was splashing the students basking by the lake with its tentacles as it thrashed them around in the water.

  “I’m going to miss this,” exclaimed Emma, waving her arms around vaguely in the air.

   “What? The giant squid?” asked Peter.

   “No. This.” She gestured towards the group.

   “Why? Where are you going?” teased James.

   “Away from Hogwarts,” she wailed.

   “We are allowed to still see you outside of Hogwarts though, right?” teased Remus.

   “But it won’t be the saaaame. We’ll live in separate houses, have separate jobs, be too busy with our adult lives.”

   “Emma, we can literally Apparate like that,” Remus snapped his fingers. “We will be at your side quicker than we ever could be at Hogwarts.”

   “Plus, we’re all going to be in The Order, aren’t we? I’d imagine we’d spent a lot of time together there. Doing whatever it is we’ll be doing,” added Lily.

   “Ahhh, yes, spending precious bonding time chasing down Death Eaters and being blown to smithereens,” said Kirsty with dark humour.

   “Well, you’re not getting rid of me that easily…” announced Hayley.

   “We already know that, we can’t even get rid of you when you’re a Ravenclaw and we’re Gryffindors,” grumbled Sirius jokingly.

   “I personally plan on stalking you all relentlessly,” continued Hayley. “I want to be there for all of it, the proposals, the marriages, the babies and the Death Eaters.”

   “Can’t we just, like, all live together in one massive commune? Take over an abandoned castle or something?” suggested Emma.

   “So basically just recreate our own Hogwarts?” laughed Sam.

   “No offense, but I’ve had to live with you all for the last seven years. I think I’ve earned a break. You can visit me though, with prearranged permission,” said Lily dryly.

   “Being a couple outside of Hogwarts will be weird,” Emma was rambling now. “I mean, we’ll actually have to make an effort to see each other. I can’t just walk downstairs in my pyjamas to find Sam in the common room and jump on him.”

   “You can jump on me any time, you know that. Plus, if we had our own place you wouldn’t need to wear the pyjamas.”

   “We’re going to live together?”

   “Well, hopefully, one day.”

   “Good luck, Sam, take it from me, she’s a nightmare to live with,” laughed Kirsty.

   “Hey! I hope Sirius is ready to see your clothes slung all over the place —”

   “—as long as they’re slung in the bedroom...” mused Sirius.

   “She’s a nightmare. Can’t keep things clean to save her life,” continued Emma.

   Kirsty puffed her cheeks out, ready to retort, as Remus laughed and said, “Are you two sure you’re going to miss each other?”

   Kirsty and Emma fell silent, throwing each other the occasional huffy glances.

   “We’re going to be adults,” said Peter glumly.

   “Has ever a scarier phrase been uttered?” quipped James.

   “I just feel sorry for any future employers,” remarked McGonagall as she passed them on her way to tell the students to stop feeding the Giant Squid, a smile tugging at her lips.

   James and Sirius’ eyes lit up. “Imagine pulling pranks in the workplace…”

   “Or at The Order…” mused James.

   “Dumbledore doesn’t know what he’s got himself into,” laughed Hayley.

   “Or Voldemort,” added Remus. They all laughed quietly at this.

   “We need an end of exams celebration. Let off some steam,” announced James, seeming to try and steer the conversation back to happy thoughts and not that of dark wizards.

   “I don’t think I’m up for another party just yet…” moaned Peter.

   “It’s too hot to celebrate,” said Emma, using her wand to blast a stream of cold air onto her face.

   “Last one in the lake is a rotten Squib,” yelled James out of nowhere as he jumped up and made a dash for the lake, his robe billowing behind him.

   Laughing and squealing, they followed suit, chasing him down. Lily even pulled at his robe to give herself the advantage as she ran past him towards the water’s edge.

   They all leapt as high as they could into the air and plummeted down into the lake with an almighty splash, wearing robes and all.

\---------

It was after they had enjoyed three full days of exam freedom that they came down to breakfast on a Tuesday morning to sense a very strange mood in the air. It was eerie. Staff members were out in the corridor patrolling around nervously, others were sat at the Staff table with their heads in their hands.

   “What are _you_ doing here?” asked Lily as Sirius joined them at the breakfast table. “You’re never at breakfast this early.”

   Sirius sat down beside Kirsty, still wiping sleep from his eyes, and took the piece of the toast she had just buttered for herself. “Tell me about it. McGonagall just came into the common room and commanded that everyone assemble in the Great Hall for breakfast immediately. She even came up to the entrance to the dorms when I didn’t comply to the original request. She didn’t even flinch when she was met with a boxer clad Sirius Black. No nostril flair or anything. Something’s up.”

   “What do you think’s happening?” asked Emma nervously.

   “There’s only one name that comes to mind that can make Dumbledore look this apprehensive,” said James. He nodded up to their headmaster at the staff table.

   “Voldemort? Do you think we’re under attack?” asked Lily.

   “Seems too calm for an attack surely? Plus, he’d never penetrate Hogwarts,” answered James, trying to sound reassuring but failing somewhat.

   “I don’t like this,” said Kirsty simply.

   The lavish breakfast laid on by the House Elves went mostly untouched that morning as most students were too anxious to eat. Weirdly, the post owls also seemed to be delayed; it was usually delivered by now.

   Dumbledore stood and a hush developed over the room before he had even motioned them for quiet. “Good morning, everyone. I hope you are all well. I know it is unusual for me to address you this early when you are all eager to begin your day. Unfortunately, I have some very grave news to deliver. I wished to report this myself before you read it for yourselves in this morning’s _Daily Prophet_. I did not wish for you to be unduly shocked.” Dumbledore paused a moment to take what seemed to be a calming breath. “Professor MacIntosh, our friend, colleague, mentor and talented Wizard was found dead yesterday evening.”

   Sirius felt Kirsty stiffen beside him as his own disbelief mingled with the gasps and cries of shock and anguish that penetrated the previously silent room. “It is important for you to know the circumstances of his death. I know that that is what Hamish would have wanted. He would want you to know, and be remembered as, the man he was. He was a brave man, a loyal man and devoted, above all else, to fighting the Dark Arts and those who practice them. Yesterday, Voldemort launched an attack on Wizards, Witches and Muggles alike in the town of Lutterworth. Professor MacIntosh was one of those who rushed to these people’s aid, and is responsible for saving some of their lives; the death toll of this attack was high. Unfortunately, our dear Professor could not prevail against the dark forces that were against him. He was killed. Killed in the name of Lord Voldemort. Killed trying to protect those who could not protect themselves, and who did nothing to be targeted in this detestable way. Today, lessons will be cancelled as a mark of respect and to allow you to pay your respects and unite in your grief. The remaining Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons this term will be cancelled and will become free periods, where we encourage you to still think about the skills and attributes required in this field and research the methods you can employ to keep yourselves safe. Above all, that is what Hamish MacIntosh would have wanted, for you all to be safe. Today we remember and give thanks to this brave man and brilliant teacher.”

*

After breakfast, the group sat in their common room, shocked and upset. They knew that the war was all around them but for it to have killed someone they knew, someone that they had respected, someone they had joked with was almost incomprehensible.

   Sirius felt sick and all of the girls had shed a few tears.

   “Do you think he was a member of this Order thingy?” asked Peter quietly.

   “A Hogwarts teacher and a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at that; I bet Dumbledore snapped him up straight away,” mused James.

   “So do you think Dumbledore sent him on the mission?” asked Hayley.

   “Possibly.”

   “This is scary,” sighed Lily.

   “That’s going to be us, isn’t it?” asked Emma with fearful eyes.

   “Not if I can help it,” growled Sirius.

   “Are we sure we still want to join?” asked Kirsty.

   “Maybe that’s why we should join. Maybe if MacIntosh had more people there with him to fight off the Death Eaters then he could have won,” argued Remus.

   “It’s so sad. His poor family,” said Hayley.

   “He was a hero,” finished Sam.

\------

It had been reported in the Daily Prophet that morning that MacIntosh along with other wizards and witches unknown were responsible for saving the lives of three other witches and wizards and six Muggle families.

   When the group sidled down to dinner that evening there was a crowd of people gathered in the Entrance Hall. Kirsty craned her neck over the top of all the students to try and see what they were all looking at.

   Candles floated in the air, much like the ones in the Great Hall, but these ones seemed to be surrounding something, almost like they were creating a rectangular frame.

   As they descended the stairs, some of the crowd dispersed and Kirsty could see the newly instated memorial that they had been looking at.

   A huge banner with a still, Muggle-looking image of MacIntosh filled the wall to the left of the entrance to the Great Hall. The verse underneath read:

_Professor Hamish MacIntosh:_

_Great teacher_

_Talented man_

_Defender against the Dark Arts_

_Receiver of many Valentines Cards_

_Hero._

   Seeing the line about the Valentines Cards she looked over to Sirius. “Is this what you were off doing all afternoon?” She looked round at each of the Marauders in turn.

   “Not just us,” admitted James, “loads of people helped.”

   Sirius walked over to the billowing banner and took out a quill. Then, in the bottom right corner he wrote, so small that you would only notice it if you stood up close and scoured the bottom edge of the epitaph, Sirius 4: MacIntosh: Infinity.    

\-------

It was a few days after the memorial service that Dumbledore called the group of friends back into his office. This time, it was just them, none of the other students from the previous meeting were there. Remus wondered if Dumbledore was deliberately calling them back in smaller groups to save any potential embarrassment of those people who did not wish to join The Order.

   “I am sorry to summon you again so soon after the recent tragedy. But, as I am sure you are aware, this week’s events only serve to show the gravity of the Wizarding World’s current situation. This week we lost one of the most talented wizards I have ever met and for what? So that Voldemort and his followers can continue to strike fear into everyone’s hearts. MacIntosh’s sacrifice shows us the importance of what we are fighting for. A safe world where we can grow old and our children can thrive and live without fear. I am sorry to have to press you for an answer. I have given you some time to think about it, but the time has come to make your decision. The situation is becoming direr every day and I would like to know if I can count on any of you here today to join us in this fight?”

   “Was MacIntosh a member of The Order?” asked James.

   Dumbledore gazed over the top of his spectacles at them. “He was.”

   “If we say yes will we meet the other members?” asked Sam.

   “In due course.”

   “Are you able to give us an idea of who’d we be fighting alongside? How many of us will there be?” asked Lily.

   “Currently, we are a smaller operation than I would like. But I have always been a firm believer that small can still mean mighty. After all, the smallest mouse can still run rings around the mightiest of dragons. If our purpose is to save this world and our driving force is love then even the most difficult of tasks can be overcome. Now, if anyone present does not wish to join The Order I ask that you please return to your normal day. All I ask is that you tell no one of what we’ve spoken about; The Order must remain as secret as possible. Does anyone wish to leave?”

   They all glanced at each other. Peter shuffled slightly in his seat and Sam and Emma gave nervous coughs.

   “Fantastic,” said Dumbledore with a pleased smile. “Welcome to The Order of the Phoenix.”  

\--------

Kirsty turned over in her bed for what felt like the twentieth time. Willow, her cat, had long since abandoned her position at the end of Kirsty’s bed, fed up of being disturbed from her sleep. Kirsty was hot and clammy; and it wasn’t all down to the heatwave that was currently engulfing Hogwarts. She flopped dramatically onto her back and blew her fringe out of her face, momentarily revelling in the blast of slightly cool air to her forehead. She couldn’t sleep, or rather, her brain couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about MacIntosh, about The Order, about Voldemort and his cronies. She was scared. Images of death and destruction plagued her mind. People screaming, people dying and people in masks laughing sadistically. She imagined MacIntosh lying on the ground, eyes wide and unblinking, and someone gloating over his dead body. It made her skin crawl.

   She didn’t want to be alone. She jumped at every shadow cast behind her bed hangings, her heart hammered against her chest and her tired and frightened brain conjured up images of Death Eaters bursting into the common room and killing them all.

   She sat bolt upright, grabbed her wand for comfort and sat deathly still, panting for a while. She didn’t want to be alone tonight. She wanted Sirius.

   She threw the covers off her and gripped her wand in her sweaty palm as she shuffled down her bed and inched the hangings open. Her dormitory looked exactly the same as it always did. Her breathing calmed somewhat. Taking care not to wake the others, she padded out of the dormitory and down the stairs, jumping slightly when the top step creaked as it always did.

   She wasn’t sure what time it was but the soft glow of the fire was the only sign of life in the common room. The fire’s warm glow on the comforting red and gold decorated room even made the shadows seem less scary.

   She didn’t want to linger too long, still feeling somewhat apprehensive, she bounded up the stairs to Sirius, landing her feet on the steps as softly as she could.

   All was quiet in the boys’ dormitory, apart from Peter’s gentle snores.

   Hoping that Sirius was somewhat decent, or perhaps secretly hoping that he wasn’t, she gently pulled open the surroundings to his four poster bed. Without saying anything, she inched herself in beside him. Sirius seemed somewhat sluggish (he had obviously been asleep) but still responded by shifting over to allow room for this presence in his bed. “Hey,” he greeted her sleepily, giving a slightly disturbed grunt. “What’s up?” he asked in a hoarse whisper; she could sense him trying to look over at her in the dark.

   “Couldn’t sleep.” She nestled in beside him, placing her cheek on his chest; his arm draped around her shoulder, pressing her closer to him.

   “MacIntosh?” he asked her gently, tracing his fingers up and down the top of her arm.

   “Amongst other things,” she sighed. She was already feeling better. Sirius was comfort. Sirius was safety. Safety in a world full of death and destruction.

   “It’ll be okay.” He tried to reassure her.

   “How can you possibly know that?”

   “Because I will do everything in my power to make it so.” He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so he could kiss her softly.

   As she placed her cheek back against his chest, she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart and felt her breathing begin to calm and become deeper. Her eyelids drew heavy and her scrambled brain started to relent with its garish ‘what if’ scenarios.

   Just as she felt herself starting to drift off, she heard a loud sneeze — a familiar sneeze. Her eyes snapped open. She knew that sneeze, she had shared a dorm with that sneeze for seven years.  “Emma?” she asked incredulously into the darkness.

   “Kirsty?” came Hayley’s voice from the other side of the room.

   “Hayley?” Then it was Lily’s voice that replied from the bed next to them. There was the sound of many four poster hangings ripping open and multiple castings of _Lumos_ and Kirsty wrenched their own hangings open.

   “So I take it no one is sleeping in their own beds tonight?” asked Peter, squinting his eyes against the light. He was the only one without another occupant in his bed.

   “I think _sleeping_ might be the wrong word, Wormtail,” said Sirius, propping himself up on his elbows and staring pointedly in Hayley and Remus’ direction. Remus was topless and Hayley’s hair looked very tousled.

   Hayley gave a shocked gasp, “Sirius Black! We weren’t… we were just…I resent that insinuation.” She buried her head back under the covers while Remus chuckled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP MacIntosh :(. So, I’m curious, did anyone see that coming? Next chapter will be the group’s last chapter at Hogwarts, which I am very sad about! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review. I love hearing your guys’ thoughts.


	30. Chapter Thirty - Goodbye, Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In amongst wailing, old rivalries and many pranks the group say their final farewells to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel a bit bad for abondoning this story I've decided to do a quick additional chapter posting for you! This is the last one at Hogwarts so drink it in, folks! The gang are about to enter the scary big, wide world from here. Thanks once again to mystic magic88 for her help and for beta reading this for me. Enjoy!

Saturday morning was usually a relaxing morning at Hogwarts. The first day you could leisurely lie in and roam the castle as you pleased. There were no classes and, more importantly for the seventh years, there was no revision or homework now that the N.E.W.Ts were over; so their free time really was their free time.

   It had been a week since the news of MacIntosh’s death and the group had sent flowers to his funeral along with many other students. The castle was still tinged with sadness, especially as the students knew they’d shortly be going home for the summer. This was no longer as exciting a prospect as it used to be. Home wasn’t safe anymore and for the Muggleborns especially there was no guarantee that you’d be making it back to Hogwarts next year.

   Sirius snuggled even further under his duvet, deciding to ignore all the bad stuff and concentrate on enjoying his last week at Hogwarts. He gave a contented sigh, revelling in the fact that because it was a Saturday morning at the end of term there was no reason for anyone to drag him out of bed at an ungodly hour.

   He had already heard the soft padding of footsteps and light giggling that signalled Lily’s early morning arrival in James’ bed. Sirius had been very thankful to hear James’ whispered _Silencio,_ he hadn’t much fancied being disturbed by their early morning canoodling.

   That was the only thing that could currently make his Saturday morning better, he realised. If Kirsty was in here with him. He was half tempted to pad into the girls’ dormitory himself to go and find her.

   As if his thoughts had materialised, he then heard a very familiar wail, “It’s our last full weekend at Hogwarts!”

   “How are we not prepared for this?” came a second familiar wail.

   “What do we do? Where do we go? How do we experience everything Hogwarts has to offer and make sure to cement it in our memories forever?” gabbled the voice of the first wail, which belonged to Kirsty.

   “Do I spend time with Sam? With you guys? Do I start saying goodbye to teachers? To the other students? To the Giant Squid? How am I supposed to fit it all in? What if I forget to say goodbye to someone and I never see them again? What about all those books in the library that I always said I was going to read but never got round to it?” Sirius could hear Emma gabbling in response all the way down in the common room.

   He sunk even further under his duvet and placed his pillow over his head. Those girls were far too loud for their own good.

   “Don’t worry, Padfoot, Sam, I’ll go downstairs and calm your girlfriends down.”

   “Cheers, Moony, you’re a pal. Once she’s quietened down feel free to send her up here for a cuddle,” mumbled Sirius.

   He heard the sound of his hangings being drawn back and felt multiple _flumphs_ to the head as Remus pelted him with pillows.

   Sirius then heard the hangings next to him open. He blearily opened one eye to see Lily peering through James’ hangings with naked shoulders, the quilt pulled up above her chest. “Do you suppose I should go down there too?” she asked.

   “No, you’re staying here,” growled James, pulling Lily back into the bed. There was the sound of the hangings closing again.

   “Urgh,” he heard Sam moan, “I suppose I’d better go and see what the cause of the drama is this time.”

   Deciding that giving a calming cuddle to his girlfriend was much more preferable than trying to continue to sleep with James and Lily in the bed next to him doing _stuff_ , Sirius too got up.

   He padded down the stairs in his boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt to see Kirsty and Emma both sitting on the sofa, a blanket draped over them and a hot chocolate in each of their hands. _Damn, Moony was good._

   “Morning, trouble,” he announced, going over and kissing Kirsty on the forehead.

   “Did we wake you up?”

   “Yeah, you plus James and Lily…” he pulled a disgusted face.

   Emma was now clinging around Sam’s neck. “What if I never see you again?”

   “Emma, we’re a couple, of course you’re going to see me again.”

   “But when? You might get all busy with your adult life and leave me behind.”

   “How could I ever leave you behind? Plus, we’re both going to be in The Order.”

   “Oh great, that just means we’ll all die instead.”

   Sam drew away from her and gave her a stern look.

  “And, Emma,” began Remus, “we’ve been through this before, when you want to see Sam you can just Apparate to his house.”

   “But what if I get there and he’s in the bathroom or in the middle of getting undressed?”

   “Em, I can categorically tell you that I would not mind one bit if you walked in on me undressing. It’s nothing you haven’t already seen anyway.”

   Kirsty raised her eyebrows at this.

   “Come on now, Em, you moping around like this is not the way to enjoy your last week at Hogwarts. We have a full week ahead of us to enjoy. And I promise that once we leave here adult life will be just as fun,” coaxed Remus.

   “Fun, but with added Death Eaters,” amended Kirsty.

   “I rather thought that busting up Death Eaters _was_ going to be the fun,” added Sirius.

   “I am definitely not going to miss sharing a dorm with those two,” said Peter in disgust as he descended the stairs with his duvet wrapped protectively around him.

   Emma had now stopped moping and was instead feverishly kissing Sam as if she would never get to snog his face off again. She got so passionate that she pulled Sam down onto the sofa beside her, leaving Kirsty to nearly get squished by the frolicking couple in the process. She fled into the safety of Sirius’ arms.

   “Morning,” she kissed him on the mouth, seeming calmer now. “What are we doing today?” Sirius nodded over to Emma and Sam’s current activity. Kirsty didn’t miss his insinuation and hit him playfully in the chest. “No, we need to do something productive.”

   “Looks very productive to me…”

   Emma and Sam were now lying down on the sofa, still kissing.

   “What the hell was in that hot chocolate?” asked Kirsty.

   “Quick, drink more,” beseeched Sirius, grabbing the hand that was still holding on to the mug and attempting to bring it up to her lips.

   “Please, don’t,” implored Peter.

   “Right, I’m off,” announced Remus.

   Sirius now realised for the first time that Remus was already fully dressed. “Oh, yeah, where are you going?”

   “To wake Hayley up.”

   “And do we even want to know how you’re planning on doing that?”

   Remus gave him a withering look, before waving his hand in goodbye.

   “Do you reckon they’re done yet?” asked Peter, gesturing above them to the boys’ dorms. “I would quite like to go and get a shower.”

   “Just throw a dung bomb in there, I’m sure that’ll soon hurry them up,” suggested Sirius.

   Peter grinned and headed back upstairs.

\-------

“Is it just me or does everyone seem to be _at it_.”

   “At what?”

   Kirsty gave Sirius a withering look. “No, seriously, what?” he questioned.

   “Sexy stuff.”

   Sirius burst out laughing. “We do sexy stuff.” His hand slid up from her waist and was making a play for her chest.

   She slapped him away. “Hey, I’ve told you, we’re still not there yet.”

   Sirius rolled his eyes jokingly and went back to lounging on the sofa. “So everyone gets to have sex but me.”

   “I’m sure you can do without it for a few months.”

   “I’ve been doing without it for years…”

   Kirsty looked over at him in shock. “So you and Debbie never actually…”

   “Nah, I was never actually _that_ into it.”

   “But you always seemed so hot and heavy. I was sure you already had.”

   “She tried to persuade me a few times but I wasn’t having it.”

   “Who’d have thought that Sirius Black is actually a tease?”

   “Only with the wrong girls,” he growled seductively, looming towards her again.

   “What about the other girls you dated?”

   “The ones that were only around for five minutes? I wouldn’t exactly call that dating. Just unleashing some adolescent groping.” He waved his hand dismissively.

   “So you’ve never actually… er… done it.”

   “Never actually have.”

   “Oh.” She processed this information, it was making her have to reassess her preconceptions of him. It was making her feel a lot more relaxed knowing that Sirius was just as inexperienced as she was — well, not quite as inexperienced. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

   Sirius’ head whipped round to look at her so fast that his neck cricked. “W-w-what?”

   “Haha! Your face!”

   “So does this mean that one day we won’t be restricted to just kissing anymore?”

   “One day…When we’re not sharing sleazy dorms with all the others.”

   “Better get myself a house pronto then.”

   “Do you think that’s what you’ll do?”

   “Yeah, can’t crash at the Potters’ forever. Plus, James and Lily will be wanting their own little love nest I’m sure. Can’t be married and still living with your parents.”

   “Eurgh, living with parents. Don’t get me wrong, I love mine, but I haven’t lived with them properly for nearly eight years. Not counting summer of course. I think they’ve rather got used to not having me around too. Can you afford your own place though? Without getting a job first, I mean.”

   “I’m sorted thanks to Uncle Alphard.”

   “Uncle Alphard?”

   “My Uncle, he died at the end of last summer...” Kirsty wasn’t too sure how to respond to this. Sirius didn’t get on with the majority of his family so she wasn’t sure if this was a death he would be upset about or not. “…and he left me some money in his will, all of his money actually. So I’m pretty sorted until I figure out a job. Turns out coming from a rich, Pureblood family has it perks after all.”

   “So you’ve had Galleons of money all this time and you never told us?”

   “Had to make sure you weren’t after me for my money, didn’t I?” he joked, poking her in the side. “Although, you did get a pretty fine-looking necklace out of it. So you can’t complain too much.” He lifted the thistle necklace up lightly from its place at Kirsty’s neck.

   “Will I be allowed to visit you at Padfoot’s Pad?”

   “Oh yes, if you’re not careful I might not ever let you leave.” He replaced the necklace and moved his hand up to cup the back of her head, bringing her in for a kiss.

   _Maybe leaving Hogwarts won’t be too bad after all,_ she thought.

\-------

The rest of Saturday was spent down by the lake as Emma felt that this was the best way to cross off most of the items on her Hogwarts ‘to do’ list. A lot of other students and teachers were out in the grounds too which gave her plenty of opportunity to say goodbye to who she wanted to. That morning she had visited the library and taken note of all the books she wanted to read, in the hope that she could buy them and read them somewhere once she left. She had even said goodbye to the squid and fed it some toast from breakfast.

   Lily had set up a game of rounders under the big oak tree, which she now seemed to be very much regretting. Kirsty, Sirius and James did not get the concept of it at all and kept insisting it would be so much more fun on broomsticks.

   It was Sirius’ turn to hit the ball. He readied himself as James pelted the ball at him. Sirius struck it and struck it good. It soared high over the grounds. “Haha, would you look at that, Prongs? Told you I would have made a great Beater,” he yelled as he ran round the posts.

   Emma ran after the ball, cursing Sirius and his powerful hit. She saw the ball descending towards a crowd of students ahead. She pulled her wand out to _Accio_ it back to her (even though Lily would say this was cheating) but it was too late. The ball had already found a target.

   Emma skidded to a stop as the tall, dark haired boy turned around to face her, ball in hand. “Oh, it’s you,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

   “Bembridge, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure for quite some time. Mind you, even then I didn’t quite get the pleasure, did I?”

   Emma was glad that she’d already retrieved her wand as she found herself facing Rosier for the first time in months. Of course she’d seen him around school, they had lessons, exams and meals together after all. But he was usually off somewhere in the distance or she was usually flagged by a teacher, Sam or a Marauder or two.

   “Can I have that back please?” she gestured to the ball.

   “Come on, stay a little longer,” impeached Rosier, not bothering to even mask the fact that he was looking her up and down. “This may be the last time we get to see you, although I’m hoping that won’t be the case.”

   “Evan, stop playing with your toys we’ve got better things to do.” Wilkes had now also removed himself from the group of Slytherins that Emma had intruded upon.

   “I’m just going to go…” And Emma made to walk away, she didn’t need Slytherins bursting her last Hogwarts weekend bubble.

   “Be careful out there, Bembridge. It’s not safe for Mudbloods. It’d be such a waste of a perfectly good body.”

   “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself, Rosier, as you damn well know.” She spun round to face him and caught him leering at her denim short clad bottom.

   He smirked at her. She raised her wand and aimed it at the ball in Rosier’s hand. It flew out of his hand and pelted him in the side of the head before also bouncing off and hitting Wilkes in the forehead for good measure. It then zoomed back into her outstretched hand.

   Rosier rubbed his head and growled. He pulled his wand and pointed it at her.

   “ _Silencio_ ,” she heard James cry from behind her.

   Rosier’s mouth gaped open and shut but no words came out.

   Wilkes too raised his wand. “ _Ebublio_ ,” yelled Sirius. Wilkes became trapped inside a giant bubble.

   The rest of the Slytherin seventh years had now decided that they could no longer ignore the goings on a few paces behind them. Avery, Snape, Lucinda Devlin and Regulus all turned around as the rest of Emma’s friends also joined the throng.

   “Aww, guys, I’m almost going to miss this,” joked Sirius.

   “Don’t worry, Black, I’m sure we’ll see each other on the outside world,” sneered Avery. “Ahh, Miss White,” he turned his attention on Kirsty as she approached. “Tell me, how does it feel having the taste of both Black brothers in your mouth? Do they taste the same?”

   Regulus downcast his eyes as Sirius yelled, “Fuck off, Avery.”

   Kirsty, however, did the only dignified thing and ignored the comment completely and instead asked, “So, guys, decided on your career choices yet? Torturers, murderers, kidnappers? Just how many career paths can a Voldemort follower go down?”

   “You forgot Professor slaying,” said Lucinda with a shriek of laughter.

   Emma felt sick.

   “You did not just say that,” gasped Lily, her wand raised in her right hand and her left hand balled into a fist.

   “Order, order,” shouted Sian Morgan with a smirk as she walked over to join the group.

   Emma scowled at her, she was not so stupid as to misconstrue her meaning. It was an obvious reference to The Order of the Phoenix. Which means she, or they, knew about it and they had an idea that Emma and her friends were a part of it. “Nice bling, Evans,” continued Sian, lowering her gaze to Lily’s hand. “Bad luck, Snape,” she jeered.

   Snape, along with Regulus, had stayed quiet during the whole encounter but at the mention of Lily’s ring he turned, if possible, even paler than his sallow skin already was. He stared disbelievingly at Lily and then at James.

   “Bad choice, Potter,” said Rosier as Lucinda cast the counterspell to bring his voice back. “Allying yourself with a Mudblood. Makes you even more of a blood traitor than you already were.”

   “Quite a group we have here. You lot won’t be lasting long in the real world,” agreed Avery.

   “Funny, I was just thinking the same about you guys,” growled Remus.

   “Ah, Lupin, what a shame your girlfriend and I couldn’t join the corridor party a few months ago. No matter, I’m sure they’ll be plenty of opportunity to meet up again in the future.”

   “ _Flipendo_.” Avery was knocked back, but the spell hadn’t come from Remus, it had come from Hayley.

   That was it, spells started flying everywhere. Sam, who had previously remained so calm, had cast spells aside and was instead pummelling Rosier with his fists. Releasing the pent up anger he’d had towards the slimy jerk for the last few months. The only one not joining in on the casting was Regulus, who seemed to have slunk away in the heat of the exchange.

   “Enough!” came a booming shout with enough sternness to it to stop the duelling at once. McGonagall came striding over to them, furious. “Back to your common rooms, all of you. Professor Dumbledore will be hearing of this.”

   As the Slytherins slunk off McGonagall turned to them all, her face changing from fury to concern. “Are you all okay?”

   They were all slightly dumbfounded at not being told off. “Yes, Professor,” they all chorused together.

   She sighed. “I know your feelings towards that particular _group_ , but now is not the time for fighting. Merlin knows you’ll have enough of that soon enough. Now, go on, enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

   They all blinked at each other in shock. It really must be their last week at Hogwarts if McGonagall was going easy on them. And what was that comment about fighting? Was McGonagall an Order member too?

   Emma went over and kissed Sam, healing his bruised knuckles with her wand. “I hate that guy,” he fumed.

   “I know,” she soothed. “He’ll get what’s coming to him one day.”

   “I hope I’m there to see it,” he growled.

\------

It was the last week of term and the Marauders, in true Marauder fashion, had gone into overdrive. Pranks were being pulled left, right and centre. Even upside down and topsy turvy.

   When they had entered their Charms lesson on Monday morning all of the furniture was still in its normal place — just on the ceiling. As they walked into the classroom, Flitwick greeted them, looking extremely flustered and trying to levitate it back down, but to no avail.

   Hayley suspected that it had been ‘permanently sticking charmed’ as Emma would put it.

   They conducted the remainder of their lesson sat cross-legged on the floor.

   On Tuesday, they entered the Great Hall at dinner time to be met with an empty hall. All the tables were gone, even the staff table. Back in the Entrance Hall Peter stood at the entrance to the grounds, corralling all the students. “Hungry? Right this way please. Form an orderly queue. Your floating restaurant awaits.”

   All four of the house tables were floating on pontoons in the middle of the lake. Each Marauder was in charge of a house’s queue. Hagrid’s boats that he used to ferry the first years into Hogwarts were now being employed to ferry students onto the middle of the lake. Sirius was manning the Slytherin queue and claimed it wasn’t his fault when a few of the boats sunk, drenching their occupants and leaving them to swim the rest of the way to the pontoon. A gangplank walkway had been created for the teachers’ table.

   On Wednesday morning, the tables were still floating on the lake and the Marauders had made use of the empty space in the Great Hall to turn it into an enormous version of the Prefects’ Bathroom. A large swimming pool with different coloured taps took up the centre of the room. Sun loungers and picnic tables surrounded the pool’s edge. When Hayley entered that morning Dumbledore was already dipping his feet in the water as he nibbled at a croissant and flicked through the _Daily Prophet_.  

   By Thursday lunch time the tables had been restored to their usual home and the swimming pool had been removed. By Thursday, the Marauders were either taking a rest from their previous busy days of pranking or they were out of ideas – which Hayley highly doubted. In the end, the four boys seemed to simply satisfy themselves by making it so that all of the Slytherins’ scarves turned into real-life snakes that coiled around their necks. James had to reassure Lily several times that the snakes hadn’t been poisonous or constrictors and wouldn’t have caused any lasting damage. He argued that Slytherins were supposed to like snakes, so it was a friendly prank really.

\------

Friday morning and the last day of term arrived far too quickly for the seventh years.

   Lily snuggled down even further into her bed as the rays of sunlight drifted in, signalling the morning of her last full day at Hogwarts.

   Hogwarts had quite literally changed her life. She had entered this school as a Muggle and would leave it tomorrow morning as a fully-fledged Witch. She had entered as an eleven year old child and was leaving as an eighteen year old engaged woman.

   She’d made lifelong friends along the way, maybe even some lifelong enemies, and she’d even lost a friend and, in some ways, a sister too.

   In truth, she wasn’t really sure what to expect when living in the Wizarding World as an adult. What job would she decide to do? Where would they live? Would Voldemort be beaten?

   As she turned on her side, her mind now awake but her body refusing to listen to it, she opened her eyes. She had not fully closed her bed hangings last night, wishing for the cool breeze from the open window to drift over her as she slept, and through the gap she could see an abundance of colour on her bedside table. She sat upright and pulled the hangings back. On her bedside table was the most magnificent bouquet of orchids she had ever seen. Attached to them was a note:

_Enjoy your last full day at Hogwarts._

_JP xxx_

   She smiled and breathed in the scent of the flowers. At least she knew that, no matter what her future held, James would be beside her. He was her rock in the sea of uncertainty that was about to wash over them.

   Hogwarts had been the best years of her life, but she had a future to look forward to and that made her last day at Hogwarts seem exciting rather than upsetting.

   She swung her legs off the end of the bed and shifted herself to the floor. _Squelch._

   That’s if James Potter lived to see the end of the day.

   She knew it had been a bad idea for Emma to teach the boys the ‘The Floor Is Lava’ game. Except today the floor was not lava, it was slime and it covered the whole floor of the girls’ dormitory.

   When she walked into the common room, after removing the slime from both herself and the floor, it was to see Sirius sitting by the common room exit on a massive, ornate, dark wooded desk with clawed feet.

   “Ticket please,” he besieged her, holding his hand out as she approached him.

   “What?”

   “You’ll need a ticket if you’re to take part in today’s scavenger hunt. No ticket, no entry, no prize.”

   “What scavenger hunt? What are you guys up to?”

   “I’m sorry, I’m just the ticket vendor. If you have any questions you’ll have to ask the information desk over there.” He pointed to the far corner where Remus stood beside what looked to be a homemade ‘Information’ sign.

   She now stalked over to Remus instead. “Does that desk belong to who I think it does?”

   “Depends,” answered Remus with a grin, “who do you think it belongs to?”

   “So, come on then,” she sighed, deciding to attempt to play along with whatever game they had concocted, “what exactly are we looking for in this scavenger hunt?”

   “Sorry, you need a ticket first. Once you hand in your ticket you’ll be given a list.”

   “Remus,” cried Lily.

   “Prongs said he got you a ticket.”

   _The flowers_ , thought Lily in exasperation.

   “Hey,” exclaimed Kirsty as she entered the common room, her feet suitably slimed, “does anyone else’s crest on their robes look a lot uglier this morning?”

   “Hey,” cried Sirius in indignation from over at the desk.

   Lily looked down at her own robes. _Oh, they really are the limit._ The house shield on her robes which usually housed the Gryffindor lion was now, instead, flashing between the different faces of the Marauders. She looked up at Remus. His robes were doing the same thing.

   “Quite the improvement, don’t you think?” he asked with a grin.

   “Kirst?” she asked, stalking over to her friend. “Have you got one of these ridiculous ticket things?”

   “Ticket? I assume that’s the thing that I woke up to find plastered to my forehead?” She waved the piece of parchment in front of Lily.

   “Great.” She frogmarched Kirsty over to Sirius and made her hand him her ticket.

   “Why are you sat at Dumbledore’s desk? And why is Dumbledore’s desk in the common room?” asked Kirsty.

   Sirius didn’t reply. Just handed her a different piece of paper. Lily read it over Kirsty’s shoulder.

_The Marauders’ Map_

_Find the items of Dumbledore’s Office hidden around the castle_

_Mark them all on the map to win a prize:_

_Sorting Hat_

_Claw Footed Desk_

_Fawkes (the phoenix and/or perch counts)_

_Silver Smoke Emitting Instruments_

_Portrait of previous Headmaster Phineas Nigellus_

_Bowl of Lemon Drops_

   Kirsty snorted and Lily’s scowl deepened. “You raided the headmaster’s office?”

   “Raided is a bit harsh. We just borrowed some stuff.”

   “Dumbledore’s going to kill you when he catches you,” said Emma as she came through the portrait hole. “Okay, so I’ve found the desk and the Sorting Hat and I heard a fourth year talking about how Fawkes was up in the Owlery lording it over the other birds… so three more things left to find.”

   “This is so ridiculous,” cried Lily. “Where’s my husband-to-be?”

   “Uh-uh-uh,” said Sirius, wagging his finger. “Information desk.” And he pointed over at Remus once more.

   Lily gave a roar of frustration and stormed out of the portrait hole.

   “Hand your completed maps in here,” Peter was yelling in the Entrance Hall.

   “Not you too,” she moaned upon seeing him.

   “Hi, Lily, found any items yet?”

   “The only item I am interested in finding is my fiancé.”

   “He’s over there,” whispered Peter, gesturing over to the big, wooden doors out to the grounds.

   James was standing by the door with a makeshift banner over his head reading ‘hints’.

   Lily marched over to him. “I can’t believe you stole Dumbledore’s stuff.”

   “Not stolen. We’ll give it all back.”

   Just as she took a breath to tell him off some more, a voice interrupted. “Mr Potter,” Dumbledore approached them. “Now, I believe I have found everything…” To Lily’s complete surprise Dumbledore was brandishing a piece of parchment at James, “Except for one. I don’t suppose I could trouble you for a hint?”

   James stood there open-mouthed before breaking into a grin. “Of course, Professor, which one are you missing?”

   “Well, I have found Fawkes, he was quite enjoying puffing up his plumage in front of all the owls, the Sorting Hat looked rather fetching atop the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, poor Phineas Nigellus was rather unceremoniously stuffed inside a broom cupboard, Professor Slughorn informed me that my little silver trinkets were puffing out smoke inside his Potions ingredient cupboard and I found my bowl of lemon drops inside a room on the seventh floor. I was walking along, wishing I really had a lemon drop to suck on, and, low and behold, a door opened up and took me straight to my bowl full of them. So, now I just need to find my desk.”

   “Ahhh, good work, Professor. Well, let me just say that it is somewhere more common to me than it is to you.”

   Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Aha!” he exclaimed. “Could it, by any chance, be inside the Gryffindor common room?”

   “Sir, you’ve won!” exclaimed James.

   Dumbledore chuckled. “I have not spent this long looking for my own belongings since a very long evening spent in the Hog’s Head when I couldn’t find my glasses. They were perched on the brim of my hat the whole time.”

   “So what’s the prize then, James?” asked Lily, hands on hips. Although her annoyance was somewhat diminished now that the Headmaster himself had joined in on their little game, and won no less.

   “Errr, it can be anything you want, Professor. And of course we’ll restore your office to how it was.”

   “No prize needed. It gave me some much needed exercise to wander around the castle this morning. I must do it more often; I always find places I never knew existed. Now, if you, Sirius, Peter and Remus could find it within yourselves to finish your last few hours at Hogwarts in peace and quiet I’m sure the rest of the faculty would appreciate it. Oh and Professor McGonagall has asked me to inform you that will of course all be serving a detention with her tonight. Now, if you’d please restore my office to order and, while you’re in there, if you could give it a good clean? Mr Filch never quite gets into all the corners.” Dumbledore then made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

   “Yes!” James punched the air.

   “What are you so happy about?”

   “Detention on the last night of term. It wouldn’t be a proper goodbye to Hogwarts if I didn’t spend the last night in trouble.”

   Lily just shook her head.

\-------

Peter felt slightly bad for not being down at dinner with the rest of his friends. It was their farewell dinner at Hogwarts, after all.

   He, James, Sirius and Remus had finished their detention with McGonagall late that afternoon. She hadn’t kept them long, insisting that she was now ‘sick of the sight’ of them and they had given her ‘quite enough trouble making to last a lifetime’. As they left her classroom for the last time she told them to ‘be safe’ and Peter could have sworn she sounded a bit choked up as she did so.

   And now the rest of his friends were down at dinner, but Peter had other plans. He was in the common room, waiting for Heather.

   Taking a leaf out of James’ romantic book he had lit some candles and scattered them around the room. He had laid out some food, courtesy of the House Elves of course, in front of the fire and had managed to source a few bottles of Butterbeer that he had squirreled away before the Quidditch Cup party.

   “Aww, Peter, you didn’t have to do all this,” gasped Heather as she walked down the stairs.

   “I wanted to. It’s our last night together.”

   “Don’t, I’ve been trying not to think about it,” she groaned as she sat down beside him in front of the fire. “Hogwarts won’t be the same without you.”

   “A fact that the professors are very sad about I’m sure. The Marauders will be no more.”

   “Will you come and visit me this summer?”

   Peter felt his face light up in a huge grin. “I’d love to. I was a bit unsure that you’d want to still see me, you know, with me not being around anymore.”

   “Don’t be silly,” she reprimanded, hitting him playfully on the arm. “We will just have to make the most of the time we do spend together. There’s the holidays, and I’ve only a couple more years left at Hogwarts, after all.”

   Peter felt the nerves writhing in his stomach. He hadn’t told Heather about The Order, he hadn’t seen the sense in worrying her. But his stomach writhed uncomfortably. Two years was a long time. What would the world look like by the time Heather finished Hogwarts? Where would Peter be by then? Would he and his friends even still be alive?

   “Let’s cheers to that,” he announced, trying to sound cheery and push his feeling of dread aside. “You better expect to receive loads of owls from me every week.”

   “I’d love that.”

   “It’ll be quite interesting having someone on the inside who can still keep me informed of all the Hogwarts gossip.”

   They were able to spend a good few hours together, the end of term feast always lasted a long time due to people wanting to stuff their faces at the never-ending table of food.

   By the time all the Gryffindors started returning to the common room, Peter and Heather had swept all the food and candles aside and were engaged in their favourite activity —Wizard’s Chess.

\------

“I’m not leaving, I’m not going. I’m going to permanently sticking charm myself to the wall.”

   “And I’ll permanently sticking charm myself to you,” Kirsty wailed at Emma before hugging her and crying onto her shoulder.

   “Any idea what we’re supposed to do with this?” asked Sam, pulling a grimace at the Marauders.

   “Guys,” shouted Hayley, flying in through the portrait hole, “I have two common rooms to say goodbye to. This is far too sad.” She then flung her arms around them both and joined in with the tears.

   “Oh Merlin, there’s more of them,” moaned Peter.

   “Don’t worry, guys, I’ve packed the remainder of your bags for you,” moaned Lily as she descended the stairs, levitating some of the said bags. “You really are dire at packing. I just found two of your hairbrushes still in the bathroom, Emma. And, Kirsty, you can’t leave your pyjamas and books here. And you both forgot to retrieve Vanished objects. I found a whole load when I cast the reveal spell. They’re in your cases too.” Lily was rolling her eyes and didn’t seem quite as emotional as the other three. “Are you boys ready?”

   “Yeah, think so,” sighed Remus, taking one final look around the common room, looking like he was trying to drink it all in.

   “I can’t believe this is it,” said James, sounding like he was trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

   “You’re not going to start crying too, are you?” teased Sam.

   “Come on, girls, time to break it up,” Sirius commanded, walking over to Emma, Kirsty and Hayley and physically prising them apart. This only caused Kirsty to latch around his neck instead.

   “You better not ditch me the moment we leave school,” she mumbled into his neck.

   “Oh yes, because that’s always been my plan. To get rid of you at the earliest opportunity. Plus, I still have to save lives with you at The Order, which would just be awkward if I ditched you.”

   She laughed into his neck. “I don’t want to leave,” she cried.

   “None of us do,” he soothed, trying to keep his own emotions in check. Hogwarts had been the only real home he’d ever known. At least the others were going back to their parents’ and somewhere where they felt safe and like they belonged. Not that Sirius didn’t appreciate the Potters putting him up, of course he did, but it wasn’t his home.

   “Time to go,” announced Remus sadly.

   “Goodbye, common room,” chorused Kirsty, Emma and Hayley together. Even Lily started to look a little choked up as they levitated their trunks out through the portrait hole.

   As they walked out of the gate to Hogsmeade station a round of fireworks erupted over Gryffindor Tower. Filibuster’s finest; rigged up that morning and timed to perfection.

   “Goodbye, Hogwarts,” sighed Sirius. He lifted a hand in farewell and turned away from the castle and followed his friends to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bottom lip trembles slightly*. I’m so sad to say goodbye to Hogwarts. It’s been a blast to write the group’s final year there. Don’t worry, the story will continue, it’s not ending after Hogwarts! Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you thought, it would really mean a lot!


	31. Chapter Thirty One - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-between finishing Hogwarts and the start of Order training, the group spend time with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been terrible at updating! Sorry! So, I currently have five more chapters written which I will edit and post for you guys, but I currently don't see myself writing anymore in the near future. Sorry! I've signed up to do NaNo this year and I'm focusing on producing my first original story. I hope you enjoy the rest of what I have written, and thank you for following this story this far - it means a lot! Thank you to mystic_magic88 for her advice on this chapter. Enjoy!

The first time that a white, willow-the-wisp looking Fawkes flew into Kirsty’s bedroom and spoke to her in Dumbledore’s voice, Kirsty fell off the bed. She had no idea Patronuses could be used in that way.

   Wispy Dumbledore Fawkes told her that she was to attend her first Order meeting a week on Monday at 9 a.m. sharp and then it gave her an address somewhere in Somerset.

   “So, secret Order business begins, eh?” said Sirius, popping into her bedroom out of nowhere, startling Kirsty into once again tumbling off the bed she had just climbed back up on.

   “Damn it, Sirius, some warning would be nice! I could have been doing anything!”

   “Yeah, you’re wearing decidedly more clothes than I was hoping for,” said Sirius, giving a slight pout as he looked his girlfriend up and down.

   “Did you know that Patronuses could to that?”

   “I believe I remember Professor Moony mentioning it before, in one of those many boring books he insists on reading. Used to be an old communication method or something. Got left behind with the popularity and dependability of owls and the use of Floo Networks. Became a bit unreliable seeing as not everyone is capable of producing a corporeal Patronus.”

   “That’s not boring.”

   “It is when it’s the fifth fact of the day you’ve heard from Moony by 9 a.m. on a Saturday morning.”

   Kirsty shrugged her shoulders in a half-hearted agreement. “Anyway, what are you doing here? Mum and Dad would freak if they knew you kept on Apparating into my bedroom willy nilly.”

   Sirius snorted and Kirsty knew this was due to her usage of ‘willy nilly’.

   “Where are mama and papa White?”

   “Downstairs, so keep your voice do—”

   “Kirsty, love, who are you talking to?” Kirsty’s dad’s question died on his lips as he opened her bedroom door and poked his balding head around it. “Sirius,” he greeted with a curt nod as his eyes narrowed somewhat.

   “Mr White,” Sirius greeted back, looking like he was feeling a bit wrong-footed.

   “It is usually customary when Apparating to someone else’s house that one arrives at their door and knocks. Not just enter their teenage daughter’s bedroom.”

   Kirsty grimaced. “Daaaad,” she wailed. “I’m not a teenager, and I’ve lived with Sirius for years. This is practically normal between us.”

   “I’m sorry, Sir, I’m a bit new to this Apparating thing.”

   “Hmmm.” He looked Sirius up and down. Kirsty rolled her eyes, she sensed that her dad was quite enjoying getting to take on his protective father role. Especially now that she had a serious boyfriend, and a Sirius Black type boyfriend at that.

   “David, what are you—?” Her mum, Melanie, now poked her permed, mousy brown head around the door too. “Oh hello, Sirius, love.”

   “Hi, Mrs White, how are you?”

   “I’m good thank you. This is rather silly us all chatting up here like this. Why don’t you stay for dinner, Sirius, and we can all have a proper chat? It would be lovely to get to know you a bit better.”

   “Mum, you’ve met Sirius about ten times by now,” moaned Kirsty, raising her eyes heavenward.

   “Yes, but in all those ten times he was not yet your boyfriend and all of your other friends were usually in tow. Come on, I’ll make my famous lasagne.”

   “I do love a good lasagne,” confessed Sirius.

   Kirsty rolled her eyes.

   As her parents left the room she hissed at Sirius, “Serves you right for Apparating unannounced.”

   “I don’t mind.”

   “Really? They’re going to grill you, you know?”

   He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s nice that they care.”

   Now it was her turn to feel wrong-footed. “You just want to see me squirm,” she noted.

   “We can squirm together.”

   “I believe this may be one of those times where you’re lucky to not have parents that want to grill your other half.”

   “On the contrary, my parents would probably love to grill you —over a bonfire.”

   “Okay, my parents really aren’t so bad, after all,” she relented, grimacing. “So,” she then began, patting the space on the bed beside her, “what have you been up to in the full twenty four hours since I last saw you?”

   Sirius joined her on the bed and gave her a quick kiss. “Well, Lily came over for dinner last night and there was much gushing about how beautiful the ring looked on her, and much talk of wedding plans. Euphemia and Fleamont seem to love her nearly as much as James does.”

   “Kirsty,” came her father’s booming shout from downstairs. “I appreciate that you think that you are no longer a teenager, but while you are living here there will be no boys in your room. If you wish to keep talking to Sirius I suggest you both come downstairs where I can hear you.”

   Kirsty let out a huge sigh. “Next time, I’m coming to visit you,” she mumbled. “I never thought I’d miss communal dormitories quite so much.”

\------

Sam had only just finished an overfilled hotdog, overflowing with onions and tomato ketchup that threatened to drip down onto his white t-shirt with every bite, when a flash of silver streaked through his garden and into the middle of his family BBQ.

   Sam stopped mid bite as the phoenix Patronus came to hover before him. They stared at each other for a while (if Patronuses could even stare?) before it turned and glided slowly into Sam’s house.

   “It looks like it wants you to follow it,” said Sam’s mum helpfully.

   Sam had never seen a phoenix Patronus before but he had a very good idea who it belonged to. Abandoning his hotdog (which he knew would be swiped by one of his brothers the moment he left the garden), he took several long strides across the lawn and followed the Patronus into his family’s kitchen.

   “What was all that about, dear?” his mum asked as his dad handed him another hot dog from the BBQ, to replace the one swiped from his plate.

   “Oh nothing, just the guys messing around and sending messages to each other.”

   “How impressive that you can all produce corporeal Patronuses like that,” exclaimed his mum. “Bit of an archaic method though now days, don’t you think? You really should just use owls. Ernie could do with a good fly. Very interesting to have a phoenix Patronus though…”

   Sam’s mother was far too shrewd for her own good. He was saved the awkwardness of having to respond though when a rabbit Patronus came bounding into his garden, bouncing around excitedly, much like its owner had a tendency to do.

   “Hey,” it spoke to him in Emma’s chirpy voice. “How cool is this? So much easier than Apparating. Now I can be like, Sam, I’m hungry, bring me a sandwich, and you can just bring me a sandwich. Do you think we could meet up soon? I am so booored. Mum and Dad have me doing chores and scouring the _Prophet_ for part time jobs already. Apparently I have to support myself somehow if I want to get through Healer training…” Sam could practically hear the eye roll in her voice. “Anyway, Patonus me back, yeah? So much cooler than owls and telephones. Toodles!” Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Emma’s Patronus obviously didn’t care about speaking in secrecy like Dumbledore’s did.

   “So, that’s the girlfriend?” laughed Sam’s dad as he continued to flip burgers on the BBQ.

   “Yes, that’s Emma,” he answered with a grin as the rabbit disappeared.

   “She sounds like she has her priorities straight,” laughed his older brother Christopher, who looked like he was finishing off Sam’s missing hot dog. “When do we get to meet her?”

   “Soon, I expect, she can never stay away from me for too long,” Sam announced, lazing back arrogantly on his deckchair.

   His eldest brother Darren threw a Quaffle at him, winding him in his full stomach. “You’re such a berk. From the photos you’ve shown me she’s far too good for you. I say we bring her over here to meet us all, and maybe she’ll fall for a North brother who’s more deserving of her?”

   “Don’t make me hit you with the Beater’s bat,” said Sam through gritted teeth. He was far too used to sibling rivalry by now. He was the youngest of three boys and the baby of the family. Darren was eight years older than him and Christopher five. Both had been on their house Quidditch teams; Darren had been captain and Christopher a Prefect. Darren too had been a Gryffindor but Christopher was a Hufflepuff.

   Darren laughed, knowing this was an idle threat from his younger brother. Darren was huge and muscular and physically superior to most people. He was an exercise coach for the Tutshill Tornadoes, their local Gloucestershire Quidditch team. He got to travel the world and meet loads of female Quidditch supporters. He didn’t struggle for dates but Sam couldn’t help but be somewhat gleeful that he had secured a steady girlfriend before his eldest brother. He would be the first one to bring a girlfriend home. Which would be both a good and bad thing. He knew his mum was desperate to finally have some female company in the testosterone riddled family. But Emma would have to meet his brothers, who could be prats at the best of times. He was just thankful that she had grown up around James and Sirius and was well rehearsed in dealing with arrogant prats by now.

   “There’s only one way to solve family grievances such as this,” piped up Christopher, “Quidditch contest.”

   The three brothers broke into wide grins; it wasn’t a family BBQ without a post food Quidditch game.”

   “Alright, boys, just let me finish the BBQ… don’t want my burgers burning…”

   “Oh, Michael, just finish them off with magic and then we can all go and play,” chided Sam’s mum playfully.

   “That is not how a proper BBQ is done, my dear.” Sam’s dad was Muggleborn and stood by the stereotypical Muggle male views when it came to barbequing. It was his domain and it was to be done traditionally.

   Sam’s mum, however, was a Pureblood witch and held little patience for such ideas, especially when there was a Quidditch match to be played. Sam found himself grateful, and not for the first time, that he had inherited his mum’s Quidditch skills and not his dad’s.

   Cassandra ignored her husband’s protests and pointed her wand at the sizzling burgers. They immediately stopped sizzling and turned a perfectly charred brown.

   Michael turned to her, open mouthed, as she gave a girlish squeal and ran away from him and down the other end of the garden, where Darren and Christopher had already erected the goalposts.

   Sam laughed as his dad chased his mum down the garden. This was good, the perfect distraction. It was almost making him forget about the first Order meeting that loomed before him, threatening to change the course of his life forever. He really didn’t want to think too much about what he and his friends had got themselves in for.

   Shaking off thoughts of phoenix Patronuses and secret meeting places, he summoned his broom from the garden shed and joined the rest of his family in the air.

 

\-----

Sirius had always liked Kirsty’s house. It was a huge farmhouse with flagstone floors and open fires. The kitchen was the heart of their home and housed a long, oak dining table. Everything looked so bright and cheerful; a stark contrast to the dark and dingy Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had never understood why having that house passed down through the centuries was more of a status symbol than owning a beautiful home, which didn’t have Doxies hiding in its draperies and Ghouls in its attic.

   He and Kirsty had spent the afternoon in the garden playing Quidditch. This was another reason why he loved the Whites’ house, their garden was huge and housed its own fair share of chickens, ducks and gnomes. Grimmauld Place had one of those annoying London patio gardens with no grass and had been overlooked on all sides; not that the neighbouring Muggles could see anything thanks to his dad’s protective spells, it just made for little space for flying a broom around.

   They had whittled away a good few hours flying back and forth throwing the Quaffle. Kirsty’s dad had eventually come outside and watched them with interest, before clambering on his old broom and joining them to play as Keeper. Sirius liked to think this might have helped him get into Mr White’s good books somewhat.

   He remembered when he had first met Kirsty’s parents. In the summer before their sixth year, Kirsty had invited all of the girls to stay at hers for the bank holiday weekend and, in the spirit of cementing their newfound friendship with the boys, she had invited them over to spend the bank holiday Monday with them.

   Sirius later learned that David White had not been happy to hear of Kirsty’s new friendship with Orion Black’s son. There had always been animosity between the two families and Sirius guessed it must go back a long way seeing as there were no Whites on the family tree. No mean feat when Pureblood obsessives like the Blacks always married other Purebloods. Sirius had been schooled in all aspects of the Black family history from a young age, but this old feud with the Whites was never discussed. The Blacks had blotted them out of their story, perhaps hoping this would blot the Whites out of actual existence too.

   The first he became aware of the feud was when Regulus blurted out at dinner that Sirius had been flirting at school with ‘that White girl’. Of course Regulus would have been told the whole story; the perfect, prodigal son, who had not rebelled and entered the wrong Hogwarts’ House. This had been back in their third year and Sirius hadn’t actually been flirting, for once, he and Kirsty had just been partnered for their Charms project and had homework to work on together. This had been the first time he’d ever spent a significant amount of time in her company.

   He had then been lectured for the remainder of dinner about how he was to ‘stay away from that family’, it was bad enough that he was ‘fraternising with that Potter boy’ and ‘those half-blood friends of yours’. Black Family: Toujours Purs could not be seen to fraternise with a Pureblood family that were not part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. The Potter family only got a bit of a bye because they existed in the Black family lineage. Orion Black always maintained that the Whites weren’t pure at all and must have some filthy Mudbloods mixed in along the line somewhere. Mudbloods passing for Purebloods was the biggest monstrosity in their eyes.

   His parents had always seemed to have very little understanding of their rebellious teenage son. Telling him to stay away from something only ensured that he would go near it at every given opportunity.

   He was ashamed to admit that this is how it began with him and Kirsty. Fourth year Sirius Black then found every possible excuse to get close to her, talk to her, prank her. And it was all made even more fun by how much she seemed to detest him; he guessed she had been told to stay away from him too. He enjoyed goading her to see what her reaction would be.

   At first, he put his obsession with her down to her being named ‘forbidden fruit’ by his parents. But as fifth year began and he first started to be interested in girls, he realised how attractive he found her to be. He found himself trying to make her laugh at him, rather than shout, just so he could see her beautiful smile.

   And after years of trying, he’d finally got the girl, and got the added bonus of rubbing his family up the wrong way by entering the White family’s home for the first time as their potential future son-in-law.

     When he had visited their home the previous two summers, Mr White had been civil towards Sirius, but he still always got the sense that he didn’t trust him. He could just imagine his reaction when Kirsty had told him they were dating.

   After Quidditch, they had all showered and come down to dinner. Mrs White was in her element in the kitchen. Tomatoey mince was bubbling on the hob, a knife was chopping up salad over on the chopping board and lasagne sheets were layering themselves into multiple dishes. On his arrival at dinner, Sirius was offered a glass of red wine. He took a big, appreciative gulp, trying to calm his nerves. He had never been one to quiver when faced with adults and authority figures, on the contrary, he was always opposing them. But this was different. This was Kirsty’s parents. It was all very adult and he had to give a good impression. He had never had dinner with a girlfriend’s parents before.

   He felt himself relax when Kirsty came down to join them. She took her own glass of wine and drank half of it in a couple of big gulps. She was obviously feeling nervous too.

   “Ah, that’s better. I’m going to ache tomorrow. I can’t remember the last time I got on a broom. You’re a good player, Sirius, did you play at school?” announced Mr White as he too took his glass of wine, pecked his wife on the cheek and sat down at the table opposite him.

   “Sadly not, James wouldn’t let me be on the Quidditch team. I always thought I was a mean Beater personally.”

   “Ahh, that’s a shame.”

   “I was commentator this year though.”

   Mr White laughed. “Were you indeed?”

   “Along with Emma,” added Kirsty.

   “Emma?” asked Kirsty’s mum in disbelief as she supervised the hard working utensils in the kitchen, “I always got the impression she didn’t have the vaguest clue about Quidditch.”

   “She doesn’t,” said Sirius and Kirsty together.

   “And you won the Quidditch Cup too?” persevered Mr White.

   “Yeah, that was a great night. Lily and James got engaged during the celebrations,” reminisced Kirsty.

   “They’re engaged?” cried Kirsty’s mum with glee, “oh how wonderful! I always had a feeling about those two,” she claimed, tapping her nose with her finger.

   “Tell me, Sirius, how are the Potters?” asked Mr White, nibbling on some garlic bread.

   “They seem well, Sir, thank you. Enjoying having James at home again.”

   “I always thought they were such a lovely couple,” added Kirsty’s mum as she served up the lasagne onto plates.

   “Yes, they’ve been very good to me,” agreed Sirius.

   “Yes, we were, erm, sorry to hear about your difficulties with your parents.”

   Sirius shrugged and took a sip of wine. “I’m just glad to be out of there to be honest. Looking forward to living my own life.”

   Mr White paused then, looking at the young man sat before him. A certain sadness seemed to pass over his features. Sirius had become used to seeing this look on other parents’ faces when they had learned of Sirius’ home life. A slight smile tugged at Mr White’s lips as his gaze wandered over to his daughter, sat beside Sirius, and back again. “You seem like a good man, Sirius,” said Mr White, reaching forward to clap him on the shoulder. “There aren’t many people around these days who are willing to stand up to the Black family. And for their own son to do it well… that’s certainly some Gryffindor courage right there.”

   “Thank you, Sir.” Kirsty squeezed Sirius’ hand tight under the table.

   “But if you hurt my daughter I will have to blow you to smithereens.”

   “Daaaad.”

   “What? It’s my job as your father.”

   “David, leave them alone. Dinner’s ready. I hope you’re hungry, Sirius.”

*

It was the end of the night and he and Kirsty were standing out in the garden. “They seem to like you,” she said happily, snaking her arms inside his jacket and around his torso to keep warm in the slight summer evening breeze. “Is there anyone that is immune to your charm?”

   “You were for a while.”

   “I was never immune. Just stubborn and in denial.” She shifted slightly to rest her head under his chin. “Do you reckon _your_ parents know that we’re dating?”

   “Oh, I’d imagine so,” answered Sirius darkly, “they have their little lapdog Regulus to inform them of all the goings on.”

   “Do you really think he would have told them? I was under the impression that we’d all reached some kind of truce.”

   Sirius scoffed. “If he didn’t then I’m betting it’s reached them through the Pureblood grapevine. My family are well connected with a lot of the Pureblood scum in Slytherin.”

   “So, when do you suppose I can expect my dinner invitation then?” she joked.

   He laughed softly. “Wow, could you just imagine it? Although, part of me would pay good money to see dear old Walburga’s reaction to me having my arm draped around you.”

   “Imagine if I actually made it onto that family tree tapestry of yours,” she snuffled with laughter against his chest.

   “No chance of that I’m afraid, I reckon I was blasted off long ago with dear Dromeda.”

   They fell quiet again and Kirsty’s grip tightened around him. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she sighed.

   “I know. It feels weird leaving you. I don’t like you not being near to me in Gryffindor Tower anymore.”

   “Don’t like not being able to sneak into my bed at night, you mean? But I know what you’re saying, I feel the same. Do you reckon we could ask Dumbledore for our own dorm rooms as an Order perk? Then we could all live together again.”

   “Eh,” said Sirius, shrugging his shoulders and breaking into a grin. “I’m not so bothered about those other clowns. I just want me and you to be there.”

   “I’m so telling the guys that you said that. They’ll kick you out of the Marauders for sure.”

\-----

Kirsty couldn’t sleep. Sirius had only left a couple of hours ago and her mind had turned to thoughts of their Order meeting in a couple of weeks and she didn’t fully know what to expect. It was another one of those nights where she tossed and turned, much to Willow’s annoyance. These type of nights were happening more frequent of late.

   Of course she was glad to be home, she always felt comforted at her parents’ house. Or, at least, she used to. She missed the safety of Hogwarts and the comfort of sleeping in the same room as her friends with the five boys only being a stone’s throw away. She missed being able to walk over to Sirius in just five minutes and slip in beside him.

   So far, growing up and leaving Hogwarts was no fun. It felt like she was in limbo. Waiting for her N.E.W.Ts results so she could hopefully sign up and start her Auror training, waiting to earn enough money so she could move out of home and start her independence, waiting for The Order to start. As dangerous as being in The Order would no doubt be, she was secretly looking forward to being in a group that enabled her to spend time with her friends on a frequent basis. It would be like their own mini Hogwarts —except much more intense and deadly.

   Her parents didn’t understand. They had shipped her off to Hogwarts nearly eight years ago and always seemed to think it was the same eleven year old girl who came back to visit them in the holidays. They found it hard to appreciate that she was now an adult in her own right and wanted her freedom and independence.

   She’d had enough of trying to sleep here. She knew she was supposed to be an adult and everything but she wasn’t above sneaking out in the middle of the night like an unruly teenager. Throwing a baggy hoody over the top of her strappy camisole top and pyjama shorts she pictured her destination in her mind, hoping she could remember the details accurately enough, and Disapparated.

   She reappeared with a pop followed by an almighty smash. She had just sent one of Euphemia Potter’s antique vases crashing to the floor. _Every time,_ she inwardly cursed. She hated Apparating. For this very reason. She always broke something, or something nearly broke her. She heard footsteps and her vision was blinded by an ignited wand tip. “Who’s there? Reveal yourself,” a stern and slightly wheezy voice commanded.

   “It’s me, Kirsty, Mr Potter. Sorry about the vase,” She apologised, hastily repairing the lamp and setting it back on its table.

   The wand lowered and a lamp was switched on. “Kirsty, dear,” came Mrs Potter’s voice, rising up out of the rocking chair she had been sitting on in the conservatory and coming to stand beside her husband, “you gave us a fright. Mr Potter here very nearly turned you into a slug. Is everything okay?” She looked Kirsty up and down, and Kirsty shifted in embarrassment at her slight state of undress.

   “I’m, uh, fine, I’m really sorry I disturbed you. I shouldn’t have come so late.”

   “Not to worry, we have trouble sleeping nowadays so we’re always up and about late. James and Sirius sleep like logs though so I doubt you disturbed them.” Mrs Potter waved Kirsty’s protestations away.

   “I should probably just go…”

   “Nonsense, you came here for a reason. That man of yours is upstairs. Second door on the left, if you remember.”

   Kirsty’s face flamed red. “Ummm, I uhhh…”

   “I am so glad that you two found each other. Sirius needs some good in his life. I’m glad he has you,” said Mrs Potter, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Now, off you go, dear, breakfast will be in the morning at eight a.m.”

   “Thank you. Good night, Mr and Mrs Potter.” And she bolted out of the room and up the stairs and into Sirius’s room.

   Sirius was not alone. Two bursts of laughter greeted her as she entered his bedroom. “I didn’t realise you could do a walk of shame at the beginning of the night,” gurgled James.

   “It’s not funny,” she reprimanded.

   “You’ve got to love Ma and Pa Potter, though, they take everything in their stride,” chuckled Sirius.

   “So you two were listening the whole time?”

   “Yeah, hard not to when you enter with a crash. I was about to come down and hex you to oblivion. Thought you might be a Death Eater,” teased James.

   The two boys were sprawled on Sirius’ bed. James was already in his pyjamas but Sirius was lounging around topless with some comfy-looking tracksuit bottoms covering his lower half. They had a game of Exploding Snap on the bed between them.

   “Can I play?” she asked, trying to pull her hoody further down her thighs for what felt like the umpteenth time, hoping to hide bits of her flesh that her flimsy pyjama shorts didn’t.

   Sirius shifted over on the bed and she climbed up beside him, slipping her bare legs inside his bed covers.

   James re-dealt the cards. “Everything is okay, right?” he asked, looking at Kirsty apprehensively over the top of his glasses.

   “Yeah, fine,” she mumbled. “Home’s just not as fun as I remember.”

   “That’s because I don’t live there,” answered Sirius, nodding his head knowledgably and somewhat smugly.

   “Tell me about it,” whinged James. “I love Mum and Dad, but I really can’t wait to get my own place now.”

   Sirius rolled his eyes. “You only want your own place so that you and Lily can jump all over each other.”

   “Well, she is my fiancée, Padfoot, I am allowed to want to have sex with her.”

   “La la la, please don’t talk about having sex with my best friend,” said Kirsty, pretending to cover her ears.

   James snorted. “Why not? I’m sure I’ll be hearing plenty about your escapades when you two finally seal the deal.”

   Kirsty pointed her wand at the stack of cards in James’ hands that he had just finished shuffling and they blew up in his face. “Maybe Sirius is more mature than that, right?” she turned to him, faltering slightly upon seeing his face.

   He shook his head. “I’m really not.”

   “Boys are gross.”

   “Yeah, he waxed lyrical when you guys first kissed so Merlin knows what he’ll be like when you actually sleep with him. Anyway, it’s not like you girls don’t talk about this stuff.”

   “It’s different when we’re all friends with each other,” she complained. “Wow, it really is like being in one big incestuous family, isn’t it?”

   “Welcome to being a Pureblood,” quipped Sirius.

   “How come Lily isn’t here for you to jump on right now anyway?” Kirsty asked James.

   “She had some family dinner thing. I think she was planning on breaking the engagement news to Petunia.” He pulled a face.

   There was then a small pop sound and Remus appeared in the centre of Sirius’ bedroom. “See, Kirst, that’s how you Apparate, stealthily and straight into my bedroom, not into the main house, drawing suspicion and smashing table accessories,” teased Sirius.

   “Moony,” said James, greeting his friend with a nod before pointing his wand at his face to clean off the smoke smudges caused by Kirsty’s explosion. “I would ask if I could interest you in a game of Exploding Snap but _someone_ got all tetchy and blew the cards up.”

   “Was he being an arse again?” asked Remus dryly, facing Kirsty.

   “When is he not being an arse?” Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

   “Don’t forget whose roof you’re living under, mate. If you want to live out on the street be my guest…”

   “It’s your parents’ house actually and they love me soooo... I actually think they’d rather you left than I did. I am the far superior son.”

   “You can’t beat a miracle, Padfoot,” said James, referring to his own miraculous conception after his parents had been trying for a baby for so long.

   “Miracle they could give birth to you with that big head, more like.”

   Before Sirius and James could continue further with their sibling squabbling a rabbit Patronus entered the room, bouncing around happily before coming to settle in front of Kirsty. She looked at it quizzically before it started speaking in Emma’s moaning voice, “Kirsty, I’m booooored and I can’t sleep, what are you doing? Hi, Sirius,” it added, although it had no means of knowing that Sirius was indeed with Kirsty; Emma just knew her friend far too well.

   “Hey,” shouted a Beagle Patronus as it came chasing in after the rabbit, “nice to know that my company is so boring. She whines for days about not getting to see me and now that she’s seeing me she wants to see you instead.” The Sam and Emma Patronuses were now talking over the top of one another as they delivered their separate messages, although they both seemed to complaining about the fact that Emma was bored.

   Another pop sounded amidst the squabbling and Peter also appeared in the bedroom. “Oh, hey, Kirst, what are you doing here?” He was having to shout by the end of this greeting to be heard over Emma and Sam’s ethereal voices. He too became transfixed by the white wisps in front of him.

   Finally, Emma’s and Sam’s voices stopped talking and the Patronuses disappeared, and Kirsty felt that she hadn’t caught a word of what either of them had said.

   “How come Emma knows how to do this Patronus thing and I don’t?”

   “Because she listens to Professor Moony—” observed Remus.

   “Yes, I am so glad that nickname has finally caught on. I’ve been trying to get that to stick since third year!” cheered James.

   Remus gave him a withering look before addressing Kirsty again, “Whereas you were always too busy ogling either MacIntosh or Sirius in those lessons to listen to my highly engaging discussions on the art of ancient Patronus messengers.”

   She made to retort but as she opened her mouth to do so she took in all the covert glances that were passing between each of the Marauders. “Why do I get the feeling that I am intruding upon some kind of Marauder outing?”

   “You’re not intruding…” argued Sirius lamely.

   “Wow, I’ve totally become that girlfriend, haven’t I? Intruding upon you and your friends, ruining all the fun.”

   “You’re our friend too, Kirst,” said Remus with amusement.

   “We were just going to have a bit of a planning session…” began Peter.

   “Ohhh, what are you planning? Do pranks even still exist now you’re not at school?”

   “Pranks will always exist,” said James, aghast.

   “Even when you’re married?” countered Kirsty.

   James seemed to deflate somewhat. “She’ll be stuck with me by then, so I can do what I want.”

   “Oh can you now?” The fourth pop of the evening sounded and Lily was in the room.

   “Quick, jump on her now, Prongs, before she can get too mad at you. I’ll pave a path towards the bedroom so you can get there quicker.” Sirius jumped off the bed and started sweeping all of the motorbike manuals and car magazines (that were in piles on the floor) aside with his wand. Kirsty swore she saw a magazine with a bikini clad Muggle model on the front.

   Lily gave him a withering look. “Not everything is about sex, Sirius.”

   Sirius scoffed. “I slept in the bed next to Prongs for the last four months and now I’m in the bedroom next door. It seems to be all about sex to me. I just hope you’ve perfected the Contraception Charm. I’m not sure how many baby Prongs need to be unleashed unto the world.” 

   “I’m so telling Elvendork that you said that when they’re born,” said James dramatically.

   Kirsty raised her eyebrows as the two boys snorted with laughter. It was obviously an inside joke.

  Lily rolled her eyes and ignored their conversation entirely, far more interested in telling James her own news. “So, as expected, Petunia freaked, she’s not happy that I’m getting married as well. Oh and I agreed to finally meet her fiancé too, so I’m dragging you along with me and we’re meeting them both for dinner…”

   “Because that doesn’t sound like a disaster waiting to happen,” observed Remus. Peter nodded emphatically.

   Lily turned around to survey the room properly for the first time, taking in Remus and Peter cast in shadow as they stood in the corner of the room.

 “Oh, hi guys.” Lily also seemed to properly focus on Kirsty for the first time, huddled up under the covers. “What’s going on?”

   “Nothing anymore,” mumbled Peter.

   “Aww, do we girls cramp the Marauders’ style now?” teased Kirsty.

   “Well, if you girls are both here then may as well…” said Remus, trailing off and firing his own wolf Patronus out of his wand.

   This time the pop, of course, signalled the arrival of Hayley. “Hi, guys,” she squealed running over to hug them all in turn.

   “Reunion,” squealed Kirsty, throwing the covers off her and bouncing up and down on the bed, causing the hoody to ride up and display her flimsy pyjama shorts.

   “Nice legs,” commented Sirius, sitting back on the bed and leaning back against the wall to get a better view.

   Kirsty sharply pulled the hoody down and dived back under the covers. “Now, how do I do this Patronus thing…” She played around, casting her Patronus and screwing up her face in concentration before speaking to it in a deep, ominous voice, “Emma, Sam, get your butts over to the Potters now, Sirius’ room.” The eagle flew off to do her bidding.

   “What was with the voice? You can just speak normally you know,” laughed Peter.

   “Actually, you don’t even need to speak at all,” offered Remus, “as long as you’re projecting what you want to say onto the Patronus as you cast it.”

   “But that would sound nowhere near as impressive,” argued Kirsty.

   Hayley rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that this is exactly the type of communication that Dumbledore had in mind when he introduced this as an Order communication method.”

   “Well, we’re communicating with each other, aren’t we? Goal accomplished, if you ask me,” replied Sirius, giving a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

   “Yeah, surely we have to practice this type of thing before we need it to send urgent, life threatening messages?” agreed Peter.

   “Don’t be silly, Wormtail, I’m sure Voldemort would be nice enough to let us cast multiple practice messages before he ended us for eternity,” added James.

   Hayley tutted and crossed her arms as they all grinned at her, winding her up. “Oh fine, but you’ll all be the ones explaining this to Dumbledore.”

\-------

Mr and Mrs Potter were more than a little surprised to find that they had to cater for six more people at breakfast the next morning than they had expected. Euphemia had no idea how they had all managed to sleep in Sirius’s room (even James it seemed had not deigned to go back to his own bed, probably not wishing to miss out on the sleepover fun). Her house was not small by any means and Sirius had a generously large bedroom, but still, these were nine young adults.

   Mrs Potter couldn’t help but marvel at the group of young adults at the table in front of her, still chatting away despite the fact that they had no doubt spent all night doing just that. She had watched the four boys grow together over all these years and it made a lump catch in her throat as she perused them all, surveying them as young men properly for the first time.

   James had a purpose and a sensitivity to him that she had never witnessed before and she knew this was most likely down to her soon-to-be daughter in law. Sirius stood tall, strong and powerful, as carefree as ever but the sadness she had always glimpsed behind his eyes was no more. He was truly happy. Finally loved for who he was and not for who someone expected him to be. She watched as he kept sneaking glances over at Kirsty who was in an animated conversation with Hayley about something. Remus too looked strong and healthy, the scars on his face seeming to have faded somewhat since she last saw him. He had a confidence in his posture that she didn’t remember observing before. He had obviously cracked a joke as Sirius, James and Peter rolled about laughing and Remus grinned appreciatively. And then there was dear Peter, always wanting to belong, always wanting to prove his worth to his other friends, always up for a laugh. Finally seeming to fit in, without question, with the three boys who surrounded him.

   The four young girls had only properly waltzed into her son’s life two years ago, but she was always amazed at how easily they had slipped into step with the four boys and how they slid into place like they had always belonged. They could match their humour, rival their intelligence and, most importantly, deflate their adolescent egos when needed.

   Lily, Emma and Sam were in a passionate discussion with Mr Potter about Sleakeazy Hair Potion. Lily was interested in Fleamont’s skill as a Potioneer but Emma and Sam just seemed interested in talking about how well the product worked in their hair. She grinned slightly but shook her head as Fleamont went into bragging mode about his accomplishments, relishing in the chance to tell the story of its creation that was not often asked of him now in his old age. She just hoped that Sam also didn’t turn the conversation round to Quidditch, leaving them all to endure a reminiscing of how talented a player Fleamont used to be.

   She watched and directed their house-elf, Gilmey, as she finished off the cooking and filled each plate high with bacon, fried and scrambled eggs, sausages, mushrooms, grilled tomatoes, baked beans, and fried bread and placed them in front of her guests. She then watched as the group started swapping the breakfast items on their plates. Sirius took Kirsty’s grilled tomatoes and gave her a fried egg in return. Emma passed up her slice of fried bread to give to Peter. Peter shared his mushrooms out evenly between Sam, Remus and Hayley. Hayley scraped off her baked beans and passed them to James for an extra slice of bacon. Lily gave Remus her sausage and he scraped his scrambled egg onto her plate. Sirius buttered Peter’s toast along with his own while Lily poured herself, Remus, Hayley and Sam coffee. Kirsty was plopping sugar cubes into everyone’s tea and Sam was levitating the milk jug over the mugs, giving everyone just the right amount.

   Even though Mrs Potter knew how much James loved both herself and his father she couldn’t help but feel, as she watched them all eat breakfast together, knowing each other inside out, that the eight other young witches and wizards sat beside her son were his true family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos would be amazing :D!


End file.
